18 Nemo Me Impune Lacessit
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. Hades ha tenido siglos mejores, lo mismo su pobre Inframundo. No solo tiene que lidiar con una guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá, sino también con los efectos secundarios de los problemas conyugales de Hypnos, el drama entre Aiacos y Violate, Phantasos y sus trancas infantiles… Al menos Quetzalcóatl ya no molesta. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura: Guerra de Inframundos

_Hades ha tenido siglos mejores, lo mismo su pobre Inframundo. No solo tiene que lidiar con una guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá, sino también con los efectos secundarios de los problemas conyugales de Hypnos, el drama entre Aiacos y Violate, Phantasos y sus trancas infantiles… Al menos Quetzalcóatl ya no molesta._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ) Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Seika dijo que actualizaría Madness… No pasa nada… u.u**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Clasificación M, porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. ¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_

* * *

 **XVIII. NEMO ME IMPUNE LACESSIT**  
 _("Nadie Me Ofende Impunemente")_

 **Apertura: Guerra de Inframundos**

 **Xibalbá. Sala del Consejo.**

 _23 de febrero. 20:34 horas._

Xiquiripat, uno de los Ajawab, o señores, del Xibalbá, desvió su mirada de la ventana y se fijó en su colega, Cuchumaquic, quien todavía se limpiaba la sangre de las manos. Aquél día habían tenido una derrota, la primera importante desde que habían comenzado con su campaña invasora. Por lo visto, derrotar a Hades y su ejército les iba a resultar más complejo de lo estimado al principio. El Mictlán había sido rápidamente sobrepasado y ellos, todos los señores de Xibalbá, habían podido tomar las riendas de la cuestión, arrasar con sus guardianes y buscar a gusto en esos territorios, por las cabezas de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé. En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que lo que buscaban no estaba allí y comenzaron a fijarse en el siguiente reino de muertos en donde podrían haber ocultado las cabezas, pero la conquista del Inframundo no estaba saliendo como presumían.

"Te digo, Xiquiripat. No hace mucho que Hades y sus espectros atravesaron por una guerra. ¡Por supuesto que iban a estar mejor preparados!" Le dijo Cuchumaquiq.

"El Mictlán también tiene guerreros poderosos, y arrasamos con ellos." Comentó Ahalhup.

"Pero estaban todos en suspensión. Mictlantecuthli no había tenido necesidad de activar su ejército en al menos trescientos años." Añadió Cuchumaquiq. "Hades nunca lo ha puesto en hibernación. Podrán haberlos sellado, pero… nunca los durmió."

"Por eso ahora nos están dando paliza." Ladró Chamiabac, golpeando la mesa con su vara de hueso. "¡Así nunca vamos a encontrar las cabezas de nuestros señores! ¡Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé nunca volverán a la vida a este paso!"

"¡Calma todos!"

Xiquiripat levantó los brazos en señal de orden, causando que los demás señores bajaran el volumen de sus quejas, aunque no de su agresión. Esto en ellos era lo normal, por lo que Xiquiripat ni siquiera se mosqueó. Ellos, deidades de aquél reino de muertos, eran por naturaleza malévolas y siempre estaban dispuestas a atacar. Paseó su mirada por todos y dejó que la tenue luz del ambiente le diera un particular brillo a su rostro, lo que sumado a las lágrimas de sangre que siempre le decoraban las mejillas, terminaba por darle un tétrico aspecto.

"Los cuerpos de nuestros señores se encuentran al fondo del Xibalbá, en espera de sus cabezas. Creo que es momento de considerar el plan B."

Ante esto, Quicxic levantó la cabeza de súbito interesado. Su compañero de tormentos, Patán se rió por lo bajo. Estos dos ajawab eran infames por provocar muertes violentas a quienes se encontraban de viaje, y ya antes habían sugerido un plan para revivir a Hun–Camé y a Vucub–Camé que no había sido considerado del todo. Quizás por lo perverso y derechamente sacrílego.

"El plan B." Bufó Chucumaquiq. "Feh. Alguien tiene que estar bien contento, ¿no?" Se burló el dios, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Quicxic, quien no borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

"Es un buen plan."

"Rebuscado si me lo preguntan." Graznó Ahalhup.

"A ver cómo consigues voluntaria." Bufó Chamiabac.

"¿Cuál era el plan para los que no prestamos atención a tonterías?" Preguntó Ahalcaná, el compañero de Ahalhup, quien hasta ese momento había estado callado. Patán le lanzó un hueso.

"Hay una manera de que los cuerpos de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé regeneren sus cabezas sin necesidad de las cabezas originales." Explicó Quicxic. "Solo se necesitan los restos de un dios muerto antes de nacer."

"¡Como si eso se consiguiera en todas partes!"

"¿Y eso cómo pretenden conseguirlo?" Preguntó Chamiabac. "¡Es demasiado rebuscado! Además ¿qué vida podría tener un montón de carne muerta que no alcanzó a vivir? Somos divinidades que podemos morir y regenerarnos, cierto, pero solo si nacemos primero. Una aborto siempre será eso, carne muerta que nunca tuvo vida."

"En el caso de nuestra cosmogonía." Afirmó Patán. "Hay otras en las que los dioses son inmortales desde la concepción."

"¿Entonces cómo piensan matar algo inmortal?" Insistió Chamiabac.

"¿Nunca has oído hablar del mestizaje?"

"La idea es engendrar a un dios que tenga lo mejor de ambos mundos… para que sus restos muertos no nacidos tengan la potencia de la vida, que esté vivo desde su concepción, pero que tenga la capacidad de morir para que así podamos matarlo y usar sus restos, de manera tal que sirvan a nuestros propósitos. No se necesita para otra cosa, que exista sin nacer, para que Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé puedan regenerar las cabezas y volver a reinar el Xibalbá."

Los señores de Xibalbá se miraron unos a otros meditando la explicación de Quicxic, encontrándole incluso sentido. No obstante, lo que tenía de muy mal humor a varios, no era el hecho de tener que provocar un aborto, sino…

"Quicxic. Entendemos esa parte." Dijo Xiquiripat. "Lo que no me cuadra, al menos a mí, es de donde vas a sacar a la madre de dicha criatura."

"Las madres suelen proteger a sus hijos. No todas, pero sí una buena mayoría: no es saludable hacer enojar a una." Razonó Cuchumaquic, con el ceño fruncido.

"No hemos elegido a una madre, pero sí sabemos de donde la vamos a sacar. Y tenemos algunas opciones." Explicó Patán. "Una diosa olímpica servirá: ni ellas ni su estirpe se muere, a menos que Zeus fulmine al infeliz con el keraunos. No tiene que ser una virgen, pero sí hará de las cosas más interesantes. La idea es que odie a la criatura con toda su alma y se la quiera arrancar de las entrañas."

"Para lo cual ofrezco mis servicios reproductivos." Quicxic se relamió los labios. "Tengo algunas candidatas ya vistas que puedan ser capaces de soportar lo que pienso hacerles."

Algunos señores de Xibalbá estallaron en risas y otros, como Cuchumaquic, quizás el único incómodo con la situación, simplemente se mantuvieron en severo silencio. Pronto comenzaron los intercambios de comentarios y sugerencias sobre lo que hacer y qué no, y no pocos preguntaron sobre las identidades de las candidatas. Ahalhup miró de reojo a Xiquiripat, cuya seriedad era inviolable: no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con ese plan, pero bueno, era lo que tenían, y no porque fuera el plan B, o que hubieran perdido el combate de ese día, quería decir que lo pondrían en práctica. Le hizo una seña con los ojos a Chamialohom y a Chamiabac, los confiables alguaciles del Xibalbá, quienes al entender la indirecta, ambos dieron un golpe sobre la mesa con sus varas de hueso, llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Tenemos que concentrarnos señores. La prioridad son las cabezas de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé. No están en el Mictlán, podrían encontrarse en el Inframundo. Para esto tenemos que derrotar a Hades y su ejército y buscar con calma… pero como nos ha probado el combate de esta tarde, nos será más complejo. Seguiremos con el plan original, pero si transcurridos dos meses no nos hemos alzado con la conquista de Giudecca…" Xiquiripat miró con intensidad a Quicxic y a Patán. "Debemos asegurarnos que el plan B se ponga en marcha. Por lo que ustedes dos deben afinar los detalles y estar listos para ejecutarlos a la menor insinuación. ¿Habéis entendido?"

Como toda respuesta, Quicxic y Patán sonrieron malévolamente.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Oficinas de los dioses gemelos.**

 _23 de febrero. 19:13 horas_

Thanatos se quitó la armadura y estiró los músculos, por completo agarrotado. No sentía que tuviera heridas importantes, pero sí sentía los rudos efectos de la arrastrada que habían sufrido durante la tarde contra los Señores de Xibalbá. Sentía la espalda en carne viva y de verdad estaba considerando la opción de sumergirse en un baño de agua caliente para mimar sus adoloridas carnes. En serio, debió aceptar al menos un ibuprofeno.

"Esto me pasa por ir a ver de qué tanto te quejabas, Thanatos."

Hypnos no estaba mucho mejor que él. Al menor de ambos no le gustaba lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea sin contar con la información suficiente, pero no digamos que había tenido muchas opciones. De pronto había sentido el cosmo de su hermano enfrentándose a otro dios en igualdad de condiciones, y había acudido en su ayuda para que su presencia inclinase la balanza a favor de su gemelo, pero nunca se esperó que aquél dios desconocido tuviera un compañero que lo atacara no más porque estaba aburrido.

"¡La próxima vez no vayas y te quedas sin hermano mayor! ¿Qué tal eso, huh?"

"¡Como si te fueras a morir! No me gusta verte sellado, pero sabes que no me gustaría verte sellado por otra deidad de una cosmogonía distinta. Además te salvé las posaderas, reconócelo."

"Claro que lo reconozco… cuando admitas que chillabas con voz aguda mientras ese infeliz comenzó a golpearte." Murmuró Thanatos mientras hacía girar su hombro. "En serio, ¿Por qué nos atacan los señores de Xibalbá? ¿Quién se sintió ofendido y por qué?"

Desde hacía varias semanas que el Inframundo estaba sufriendo ataques esporádicos a su soberanía, en lo que claramente se veía como una expansión territorial. Al principio habían sido tentativas tan sutiles que bien pasaron por errores de cálculo y no les dieron mucha importancia, pero semanas de ataques cada vez más constantes, y siempre persistentes, comenzaban a preocupar a Hades, quien optó por irse a la segura y subir los niveles de alerta de sus territorios. No habían tardado mucho en identificar a sus atacantes como los Ajawab, o señores, de Xibalbá, quienes hacían ingreso al Inframundo desde caminos perdidos por las franjas de limbo que rodeaban los distintos reinos de muertos.

Hasta ahora les habían tomado por sorpresa, adjudicándose victorias menores, pero esa tarde, la intervención de Thanatos e Hypnos les dio una victoria contundente, que esperaban que los desanimara de cualquier idea expansionista que parecían tener en mente.

"Me pregunto que buscan… no creo que solo quieran expandir territorios…" Murmuró Hypnos intrigado.

"¡A saber tú cuál es el problema de esos tipos! Pero si quieren volver, que vuelvan por donde mismo a ver si les gusta que les meta la cara en el trasero."

"¿Tienes que ser tan impulsivo?"

"¿Tienes que ser tan meditativo?"

"Pienso que tenemos que planear bien nuestra defensa, no ir a tontas y a locas." Hypnos se terminó por quitar la armadura y se ajustó los lentes. "¿Te fijaste que esos dos señores de Xibalbá robaron las almas de los condenados que estaban dando vueltas por ahí y las convirtieron en esos esqueletos guerreros? ¿Te fijaste que les dieron un poder al nivel de los espectros que se empeñaban en masacrar?"

"Claro que sí, Hypnos, así como me di cuenta que los espectros que sobrevivieron estaban drogados. Esos guerreros usan alucinógenos potentísimos para dejarlos vulnerables. ¿Ves que también pienso?"

"¿No te duele la cabeza por eso?"

Thanatos le gruñó a Hypnos, quien se rió a costas de su hermano, quien obviamente tomó ofensa y se abalanzó contra su gemelo. Ambos estuvieron luchando unos momentos, tratando de definir un ganador, lo que les resultó algo más complicado, considerando que seguían adoloridos por la arrastrada recibida. Se habían enfrentado a los alguaciles de Xibalbá, Chamiaholom y Chamiabac, quienes habían dejado muy clara su destreza en dar palizas. Cierto, les habían ganado, pero ¡Como dolía!

"¿Van a terminar pronto ustedes dos?" Preguntó de pronto Pasitea. "Quisiera hablar con mi señor esposo de ser posible. Lo necesito lúcido."

La joven gracia estaba de pie junto a la puerta, menudita y quizás nerviosa. Abrazaba una carpeta de cuero en sus brazos contra el pecho, pero se la veía muy decidida. Ambos gemelos, al verla, se pusieron de pie rápidamente y, quizás avergonzados, se sacudieron las ropas. Hypnos reparó sus lentes que se habían roto durante la pelea con su hermano, y suspiró aburrido. Últimamente conversar con Pasitea se le hacía muy latoso. Thanatos aguantó la respiración, miró por turnos a su hermano y su cuñada, muy consciente que ambos no estaban llevando una situación muy armónica el último tiempo. Necesitaban terapia de parejas, estaba seguro. Podría ser un bruto congestionado emocional, pero se daba cuenta.

"¿No puede esperar hasta más rato, señora?" Preguntó Hypnos aburrido.

"Llevo dos días tratando de llamar la atención señor Hypnos." Le dijo con firmeza. "Tiene que ser ahora." Tanta, que Hypnos alzó ambas cejas.

"Creo que tengo que irme…" Comenzó a decir Thanatos, tratando de alejarse.

"No, para nada Thanatos. Solo me tardaré unos momentos, no es necesario que te vayas." Le dijo Pasitea con dulzura. "Me tardaré incluso menos si mi señor esposo coopera."

Thanatos tragó saliva. Esta situación no le gustaba, se le hacía rara. Retrocedió a buena distancia y se dedicó a observar a su hermano. Hypnos era muy perceptivo en muchas cosas y un gran estratega, pero cuando su familia estaba involucrada, no tenía ni paciencia ni visión a largo plazo. Adoraba a Pasitea con todo su inmortal hígado, y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero… los últimos dos milenios habían sido difíciles. Se había erigido una pared entre ambos tan impenetrable, que ni siquiera intentaron sortearla. ¡Claro que había química entre ambos! Pero ésta estaba muy diluida. También se adoraban y pese a lo anterior, nunca habían sido infieles entre sí, pero desde la muerte masiva de los sueños durante la era del mito, víctimas de aquella enfermedad que había afectado a los dioses y que parecía erradicada, no solo no habían vuelto a tener hijos, sino que ambos dejaron de pasar tiempo juntos.

Thanatos sabía que estos dos nunca habían hablado de la muerte de los sueños, ni estaba seguro que la hubieran procesado. De sus mil hijos, solo veinte habían sobrevivido aquella epidemia de Sofocación, cuyo recuerdo se había perdido en la noche de los tiempos. No había dios que la recordase, excepto quizás Mnemosine, que nunca olvida nada. Y ella no hablaba al respecto.

Errr… Bueno… Hypnos y Pasitea sí la recordaban y demasiado bien, pero no recordaba que hubieran hablado al respecto. Se lo embotellaron todo.

"Tiene toda mi atención, señora." Le dijo Hypnos. "Dígame y veré como la puedo ayudar. Mientras antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Quisiera continuar con el ajedrez…"

"Tengo los documentos listos."

"¿Qué documentos?" Preguntó Hypnos extrañado.

Thanatos tragó saliva y decidió retroceder dos pasos más. Si antes no le gustaba por donde iba esto, ahora menos. Pasitea solía ser una gracia muy comedida y tranquila, un encanto de mujer, dulce y elegante, sin mencionar sumisa, pero estaba decidida como pocas veces la había visto en su vida. Avanzó hacia Hypnos y le pasó la carpeta.

"Los tengo listos. Ya sabe: los que llevo preparando casi cuatro meses." Pasitea frunció el ceño. "Para variar veo que no me presta atención en lo absoluto, señor."

"¡Por supuesto que le presto atención! Pero no recuerdo nada de ningún documento, señora." Reclamó Hypnos sin abrir la carpeta. "¿Sabes algo Thanatos?"

El dios aludido se quedó mudo y apretó la mandíbula. No sabía de qué documentos le hablaban, pero alguna idea tenía. Todo había comenzado luego que Perséfone huyera al mundo humano por la falta de atención que Hades le prestase. Eso no solo había provocado una mini calamidad en el Inframundo, sino que muchas diosas se replanteasen sus vidas. En el caso de Pasitea, al ver el cambio de actitud de Hades hacia su esposa, la había inspirado para intentar recuperar lo que había perdido con su hermano e hizo enormes esfuerzos por encender de nuevo la llama, pero… errr… Hypnos prefería jugar ajedrez o quedarse diseñando sueños, sin querer tomar en cuenta los esfuerzos de su joven esposa por tratar de enamorarlo de nuevo.

"Errr… no, no sé nada."

Cuatro meses atrás Pasitea finalmente se había rendido y tras barrer con la mano las piezas de ajedrez de su esposo, le había dicho que si no la quería, se largaría del hogar mutuo. Hypnos no le dio importancia y simplemente reordenó las piezas, bastante molesto con la interrupción.

"Si me prestara atención, señor Hypnos, sabría perfectamente de lo que hablo. Dije que me largaría, así que eso haré. Y si me hace el favor de firmar los papeles, más pronto terminamos con esto."

"¿De qué está hablando, señora?" Hypnos abrió la carpeta y revisó su contenido. No se tardó mucho en detectar la naturaleza de los mismos. Se quedó helado. "¡¿Papeles de Divorcio?! ¡¿Qué Tontería es Esta?!"

Hypnos había perdido los colores del rostro y de los ojos. Miró lívido de espanto y rabia hacia Pasitea que lo miraba decidida y con las manos en las caderas. El dios del sueño comenzó a revisar con brusquedad los papeles, sin encontrar nada que indicase que fueran falsos o no estuvieran en regla. Eran legítimos.

"¡No es ninguna Tontería, señor Hypnos! Me cansé de ser un florero y que me exhibiera como un premio. ¡Ya no más! ¡Por Zeus que intenté arreglar las cosas entre los dos, pero me cansé!"

"¡No vengas con esa cantaleta que está gastada!"

"¡Pero es la verdad!" Ladró Pasitea. "Ya no quiero estar con usted señor, me cansé de las decepciones, que no me tome en cuenta, que no me preste atención…"

"¡Pero Nunca Te He Sido Infiel, Mujer!"

"¡Lleva Dos Mil Años Sin Tocarme Tampoco!"

Pobre Thanatos no sabía para donde voltear. Se sentía algo incómodo y atrapado.

"Si es por eso, vamos a la habitación y nos ponemos al día en seguida, ¡¿Pero un Divorcio?!"

"¡NO se trata de eso! No quiero nada mecánico ni por obligación. ¡Lo Intenté y Usted no me dio ni La Hora!"

"¡¿Qué Más Quieres, Mujer?! Te Doy todo lo que Quieres y ¿Te quieres ir?" Hypnos quemó la carpeta con todo y documentos. "NO VOY A FIRMAR NADA."

"Pues sí va a firmar. Esos documentos son legales." La carpeta volvió a regenerarse en las manos de Pasitea. "Está todo arreglado, me pasé los últimos meses ajustando todos los detalles. Cuenta con el beneplácito de Zeus y Hera. Ya no quiero ser su esposa. ¡Firme!"

"¡NO!" Exclamó Hypnos vehemente. "Eres mi recompensa. ¡Ni de chiste firmo!"

"¡NO SOY RECOMPENSA DE NADIE!" Pasitea bufó molesta para calmarse un poco. Se arregló algunos cabellos que se habían escapado de su moño. "Será mejor para los dos, así hacemos nuestras vidas cada cuál por nuestra cuenta."

"¡Tú eres mi vida!"

"Ni cuenta me daba, señor." La gracia volvió a pasarle los documentos. "Es un buen trato para usted, ni siquiera le pido pensión. Solo me llevo las cosas con las que me trajo, punto."

"NO voy a firmar." Reclamó Hypnos asustado y muy enojado. "Me niego a creer que Zeus haya consentido esto. ¡O Hera!"

"Zeus siempre le tuvo ojeriza, desde que le provocó ese sueño durante la guerra de Troya. No se tardó en consentir. Hera… hablé con ella y comprendió bastante bien." Pasitea reprimió un puchero. "Por una vez considéreme persona, haga algo lindo por mi y **FIRME EL MALDITO DIVORCIO**."

"¡¿Pero y los niños?!"

Pasitea lo fulminó con la mirada y se la mantuvo a su esposo con fuerte intensidad. Thanatos, viendo que la cosa iba para largo, decidió hacer una retirada estratégica antes que comenzaran a volar los muebles. Ya había tenido suficientes combates por un día y una pelea conyugal era lo último que necesitaba. Ni bien cerró la puerta del despacho, detectó como su hermano y su cuñada comenzaban a gritarse como no lo habían hecho en más de dos mil años. Se mordió el labio y se dispuso a retirarse. Fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con Morfeo… el joven dios se veía angustiado (cosa extraña en él) pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta, como si supiera la respuesta. Detrás de él, Oneiros, Phantasos e Icelos se veían igual de desolados.

"Ya le pidió que firmara los papeles, ¿verdad, tío?" Preguntó Icelos con suavidad.

"Así es…" Respondió Thanatos con más tacto del que hubiera querido. Phantasos, se refugió en brazos de Oneiros, quien la abrazó de vuelta, mientras que Morfeo bajaba la cabeza. Icelos se encuogió de hombros. "¿Ustedes cuatro sabían de esto?"

"Sí… intentamos decirle a nuestro padre, pero… no parecía registrarlo." Explicó Morfeo. El sueño miró hacia la puerta del despacho, sintiendo como la discusión entre sus padres mantenía el tono. "¿Crees que estén bien?"

"Sí, no se van a lastimar." Thanatos vio a sus sobrinos, apiñados entre sí. Se compadeció de los cuatro y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Vamos, no es bueno que estemos aquí."

Y así con calma, comenzó a arrearlos.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Jardines.**

 _13 de marzo. 9:21 horas._

Artemisa tenía un folleto turístico desplegado en sus manos y lo observaba con bastante interés. Era del parque nacional Uluru–Kata Tjuta en Australia y, aunque era sencillo, tenía fotos preciosas de la Gran Roca de Uluru y de las demás atracciones del parque. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de salir de excursión con sus ángeles, pero quería algo más exótico que los bosques griegos de siempre. Tanto Teseo, Odiseo como Touma habían estado escogiendo distintos lugares en el planeta y ese día estaban decidiendo animadamente a donde irían.

Visitar Australia había sido idea de Teseo y estaba siendo una de las opciones favoritas. Hacia doscientos años que no visitaban la isla, aunque la idea de ir a Nueva Zelanda que estaba sugiriendo Touma no pintaba nada mal.

"Será divertido, la última vez que fuimos a Australia, no fuimos a la roca Uluru." Dijo Teseo. "Solo hay que tener cuidado por donde pisamos y ya."

"No sé si me gusta la idea." Dijo Odiseo. "Hace mucho calor allá…"

"¿Le temes a un poco de calor? No creo que la temperatura suba tanto."

"Y los bichos venenosos… Australia tiene una naturaleza muy agresiva."

"La naturaleza es agresiva, Odiseo." Dijo Artemisa con calma. "Además van conmigo, me aseguraré que no los muerdan." Añadió con un toque de travesura que solo se permitía con sus ángeles. Touma le dio un codazo amistoso.

"Señorita, somos nosotros los que debemos asegurarnos que no le pase nada." Le dijo con seriedad. "No se preocupe por sus ángeles."

Artemisa sonrió de costado y bajó la mirada de vuelta al folleto, para ocultar cierto sonrojo que le pobló las mejillas. Touma era el único mortal que se atrevía a darle un codazo de esa naturaleza y seguir por la vida.

"Australia tiene una naturaleza interesante en todo caso." Continuó Odiseo. "Me encanta ver cómo los humanos conviven con ella. Si nos alcanza el tiempo podríamos ir a surfear."

"¿Y qué te pase lo de la última vez en Hawai?" Tentó Teseo, burlón. "Touma tuvo que sacarte del agua."

"Porque _ricitos de oro_ aquí presente no quiso mojarse el pelo y el pelirrojo decidió que era buen momento para lucirse ante la diosa." Odiseo miró a Artemisa. "¿Ve lo que tengo que soportar, señorita? Con estos amigos…"

"Se hace lo que se puede."

"Te recuerdo que tuve que convencer al pulpo que te soltara, Odiseo." Dijo Artemisa con alegre calma. "¿Nos vamos a Australia?" Los tres ángeles sonrieron al unísono y no se necesitaron más palabras. "¡Entonces no se diga más!"

Artemisa hizo desaparecer los folletos muy contenta con el resultado de ese paseo. Le encantaba planear viajes con sus queridos ángeles. Siempre daba la impresión que la diosa era más bien arisca con ellos, pero en verdad era la primera vez en siglos que se llevaba tan bien con sus principales guardianes. A lo largo de las edades había tenido varios ángeles a su servicio, o compañeros de cacería como les decían en épocas antiguas, pero por alguna razón eso no siempre había dado un buen resultado. Casi todos habían querido pasarse de listos con ella y por ello habían encontrado una violenta y prematura muerte. Artemisa no toleraba que se la viera como un pedazo de carne. Este trío era el primero que la respetaba como mujer, como diosa, que no se propasaba con ella y mantenían una relación muy cercana con la diosa, casi como de hermanos. Confiaba en ellos a ojos cerrados.

Intercambió una discreta mirada con Touma, quien casi indiferente apartó los ojos, en señal de respeto, pero no pasó desapercibida para la diosa una coqueta intención. ¿O habían sido ideas suyas? Este ángel suyo, el único que aún no ganaba la inmortalidad, era un completo misterio para ella. Sabía que tenía su profunda lealtad y que la consideraba una diosa digna de su adoración, pero al mismo tiempo la mantenía a raya, a la debida distancia, consciente de su rango, de su mortalidad. Al mismo tiempo, era el único que se atrevía a tomarle la mano, a tomarle el pelo, a reprocharle algún error, a no aceptar sus regalos y a rechazar cualquier muestra de favoritismo a su persona.

Artemisa le había ofrecido en alguna ocasión la inmortalidad, pero Touma la rechazó, porque se la quería ganar por sus propios medios. Eso la desconcertó tanto que llegó a enojarse bastante, e incluso lo había encerrado en una prisión, pero con desdén el mortal no le dio importancia, con una indiferencia tal que más que rechazarla, parecía coquetearle. No se tardó en sacarlo de su celda y de regreso con ella. Sentía mariposas en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Lo quería mucho… Touma lo sabía, se lo habría dicho en alguna ocasión, y que si bien no podía quererle como una mujer lo haría, le pedía que aceptara esa muestra de afecto. Para una persona como Artemisa, eso era una contundente declaración, pero Touma se la tomó no como se lo hubiera esperado. El mortal, para su enorme sorpresa, le había dicho que no estaba para recibir cariños a medias que no podría corresponder y que lo dejara protegerla, como siempre lo haría y que no le exigiera nada más.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Artemisa se habría enfurecido, pero quizás el tono en que se lo dijo influyó en que no montara en cólera. Mientras Touma le decía tal cosa, tamaña falta de respeto a su divina dignidad, con la mirada fija en la suya y sintiendo en el alma caricias muy tangibles que hasta escalofríos le dieron, la diosa sintió las rodillas flaqueándole.

Se dio cuenta en aquél momento que lo que sentía por Touma no era simple cariño. Algún tiempo después, Teseo le dijo que estaba enamorada cuando la diosa le confidenció las confusiones que le despertaba el único mortal de entre sus ángeles.

"A propósito Touma… no me has dicho como está tu sobrinito." Comentó de pronto Artemisa.

"Cierto, no nos han bombardeado con fotos en casi doce horas." Bromeó Odiseo. "¿Cómo está el enano?"

"¡Crece como la hierba mala!" Exclamó Touma muy alegre de súbito. El ángel sacó su celular y comenzó a mostrar fotos. "Marín me dice que duerme y come un montón, pero que no le gusta que lo despierten ni para comer."

"¡Está enorme!" Exclamó Teseo. "¿Es normal que crezcan así de rápido?"

"Claro que sí, Teseo." Artemisa se asomó a ver las fotos. "El pequeñín ya tiene personalidad. ¿Cómo se ha sentido Marín? Tuvo un embarazo delicado…"

"Supongo que eso es de familia: recuerdo que Marín me dijo alguna vez que mi mamá también tuvo un embarazo difícil conmigo." Reconoció el ángel. "Pero ella me dice que se ha sentido bien… aunque no quiere saber de embarazos en bastante tiempo."

"Aioria tendrá que controlarse bien entonces." Se rió Odiseo. "¿Cuándo nos traes a tu sobrino para conocerlo?"

"Pues…"

Los tres ángeles se erizaron en ese segundo. Rápidamente Touma guardó su celular y tras tomarle la mano con firmeza a Artemisa, la puso detrás de él. Teseo entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en un punto en específico, pero fue Odiseo quien rezongó.

"Es la serpiente emplumada… Va hacia las estancias de la señora Hestia."

"¿Qué hace Quetzalcóatl aquí?" Preguntó Artemisa en voz alta. "Supe que está dando bastantes problemas."

"Casi le borró la cara al señor Hades con una bocina de tren el otro día, o eso escuché." Comentó Touma.

"Hubiera pagado por ver eso." Comentó Teseo. "Y fue una bocina de barco."

"Y yo." Dijeron Artemisa y Odiseo al mismo tiempo.

La diosa frunció el ceño. No entendía muy bien qué pretendía la serpiente emplumada en el Olimpo, pero no detectaba malas intenciones en el dios mexica. Quizás hasta estaba de visita con la debida autorización, vaya a saber una. Se sopló el flequillo y se masajeó una sien, apenas notando que Touma todavía la tenía sujeta de la mano.

"Teseo, por favor, ve a avisarle a Hestia o a su escolta que va a recibir visitas y…"

"¡En seguida señora!" Teseo, ni lento ni perezoso, salió en la dirección indicada lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Yo voy con él!" Se apresuró en decir Odiseo, quien salió todo lo rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué mosco les picó a esos dos?" Gruñó la diosa.

Perpleja, Artemisa observó cómo sus ángeles se alejaban a toda carrera, dejándola sola con Touma, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Fue cuando notó que el mortal todavía la tenía sujeta de la mano, y que la miraba grave, casi molesto. Su divino corazón se puso a latir tan rápido que casi sentía circular su sangre detrás de las orejas, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como el alma se le caía a un vacío cuando Touma le soltó la mano. Se sintió ingenua y quizás tonta. Lo miró de reojo con ojos grandes.

"Ese par tendrá que responder por mucho." Gruñó entre dientes, como si le molestara haberse quedado solo con la diosa. Pero contradictoriamente, le ofreció el brazo. "Ayer compré duraznos en la tierra cuando bajé. Uno tiene su nombre. ¿Lo quiere?"

Artemisa, sintiéndose extrañamente ligera, sonrió con alegría.

"¡Me encantaría!" Exclamó aceptando el brazo de Touma.

Ambos entonces se alejaron en dirección de las estancias de la diosa cazadora.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Problemas Conyugales_**

 _…_ _tuvo el tino de tomar a Benito y llevarlo a su habitación ni bien vio entrar a Aiacos y a Violate al despacho. Era evidente que ambos venían de una pelea bastante encarnizada que no había tenido nada que ver con un entrenamiento como los que solían pegarse. Estaban sucios, bastante lesionados y de un humor de perros. Al menos habían ganado, aunque no sin…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS!** Lo de siempre, no los detendré mucho aquí. Les pido una oportunidad para este nuevo monstruo de mil patas. Lean concentrados y relajados, este fic es bastante más largo de lo normal, así que hay historia para rato, incluso una miniserie que se derivará de una de las historias que se desarrolla aquí. Ya me dirán cómo va quedando. Cualquier duda me la hacen saber. Finalmente les debo una disculpa, pues no pude forzar los Omakes que quería publicar, la Musa se negó a inspirarme por tener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, pero me prometió que eventualmente me los dictaría. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _"_ _Consigue veinticuatro cajas de condones y colócalas al azar en los carritos de la gente cuando no miren."_

* * *

 **Respuesta a Review Anónimas de la Clausura del Fic anterior:**

Omakes vendrán, **Marianne** , no te preocupes. Solo estoy esperando el momento y que la Musa los inspire. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión no quiso soltar ni la más triste oración. Pero no la presiono: se ha mantenido todo el año ocupada. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER "NEC SPE, NEC METU" Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Señores de Xibalbá:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños.

Lo gobernaban dos de los Señores/dioses de Xibalbá, **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : ellos eran los jueces supremos y los encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar. Por último, estaban **Quicxic** y **Patán** que eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.

 **Nemo Me Impune Lacessit:** (en castellano _Nadie me ofende/hiere impunemente_ ) es el lema oficial del Reino de Escocia, usado en su Escudo de Armas. En la actualidad es el lema del monarca del Reino Unido cuando se encuentra en Escocia, y aparece también en el escudo de armas del Reino Unido cuando se emplea en Escocia. Una traducción más coloquial al idioma escocés es _Wha daur meddle wi me?_ , que podría traducirse como _¿Quién se atreve a meterse conmigo?_

Esta frase es también el lema de la Orden del Cardo, orden de caballería escocesa; de los regimientos escoceses del Ejército Británico, del Regimiento Real de Escocia y de los _Scots Guards_ o Guardias Escoceses. También era el lema de los antiguos regimientos denominados _Royal Scots_ , _Royal Highland Fusiliers_ y _Black Watch_. En Australia, este lema también es empleado por el _Victorian Scottish Regiment_ , una compañía de infantería perteneciente al _Royal Victoria Regiment_.

La frase aparece también en las monedas de una libra esterlina acuñadas entre 1984 y 1994 en Escocia, y es mencionada en el relato de Edgar Allan Poe titulado "El barril de amontillado"; esto se debe probablemente a que Poe fue adoptado por un mercader escocés.

 **Pasitea:** también conocida como _Aglaya_ , se trata de una figura de la mitología griega. Es considerada una de las Carites y es la esposa de Hypnos, el cual es la personificación del sueño y es a su vez hermano gemelo de Thanatos (la muerte tranquila) con el que tuvo mil hijos (los sueños) y a su vez con ello es la madre de Morfeo, Fobétor (o Icelos) y Phantasos. Según la mitología representa o preside a las alucinaciones y los alucinógenos.

En una ocasión, Hera prometió a Hypnos la mano de Pasitea, si le ayudaba a dormir a Zeus. Pese al justificado terror que le tiene al padre de los dioses, Hypnos obedeció, pero como profecía auto cumplida, Zeus despertó iracundo y hubiera arrojado a Hypnos del monte Olimpo si no hubiera intervenido su madre Nix, la diosa primordial de la noche, quien demostraba así el poder que ejercía tanto sobre los dioses como sobre los hombres y hasta Zeus la respeta.


	2. Cap 1: Problemas Conyugales

_Muchas metidas de pata: Aiacos medita sobre Violate, pero no digamos que tiene mucho filtro cuando dice algunas tonterías. Para Hypnos, los problemas familiares apenas comienzan y Hades comienza a notar que su estratega anda algo… pues…_ *afectado* _emocionalmente hablando. ¡Así no hay como ganar una guerra!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ) Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _ **Clasificación M** , porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **XVIII. NEMO ME IMPUNE LACESSIT**  
 _("Nadie Me Ofende Impunemente")_

 **Capítulo 1: Problemas Conyugales**

 **Antenora. Despacho de Aiacos.**

 _14 de marzo. 11:46 horas._

La niñera, una muchacha que no tenía mucho de especial, tuvo el tino de tomar a Benito y llevarlo a su habitación ni bien vio entrar a Aiacos y a Violate al despacho. Era evidente que ambos venían de una pelea bastante encarnizada que no había tenido nada que ver con un entrenamiento como los que solían pegarse. Estaban sucios, bastante lesionados y de un humor de perros. Al menos habían ganado, aunque no sin esfuerzos. Aiacos se apoyó en el sofá al mismo que tiempo que Violate, y ambos se permitieron un adolorido suspiro de alivio, incluso moviendo uno de los brazos al unísono, sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

"La rep**a madre que los parió…"

"… a la mi***a todo…"

Gruñeron al tiempo que movían sus extremidades. Aiacos resopló y le dio unos golpecitos al peto de su sapuri, consiguiendo que la armadura abandonase su cuerpo. Quejándose para sí, se levantó la camiseta, revelando un horrible moretón en las costillas que había llegado allí producto de la embestida de una de las Calaveras, los guerreros de más alto rango entre los esqueletos de Xibalbá, que solían dar más problemas de los usuales a la hora de dejarse matar, sin mencionar que tenían la horrible costumbre de dar chillidos estridentes cuando eran aniquiladas. De hecho ese era el motivo del porqué Violate se estaba masajeando los oídos (tendría un pitido todo el día) cuando lo vio intentando quitarse la camiseta.

"Aaaargh…"

"Deje que lo ayude, señor."

"Con cuidado… siento el hombro raro…"

La espectro le miró neutral y tomó otra ruta. Rompió la tela no sin ganarse antes un siseo dolorido por parte del juez, pero Aiacos dejó que Violate le quitara la camiseta de ese modo, dejándolo a torso desnudo. Cuando se vio libre de aquella prenda, y aun sintiendo los efectos de la soberana ensalada de patadas recién recibida, el juez caminó hasta un espejo cercano para ver el moretón más de cerca, junto con las otras heridas que parecía tener en el cuerpo, sin dejar de sujetar su hombro.

Cortes casi no tenía, y si los había, estaban ubicados allí donde la armadura no protegía. En cambio, tenía la tallada musculatura llena de cardenales y moretes, siendo el de las costillas el más feo. ¡Lindo! Iba a estar sintiendo los doloridos efectos del combate al menos tres días.

Y sí, tenía el hombro fuera de posición. ¡Con razón lo sentía raro!

"Puedo conseguirle ibuprofeno, señor." Sugirió Violate desde el sofá. La mujer estaba en pie y no se quitaba su sapuri: parecía estar secándose las manos.

Aiacos la miró por el reflejo con la expresión tranquila y orgullosa. Violate había dado cátedra en palizas durante la pelea, lo que había capturado su atención más de la cuenta y puede que lo haya distraído un poco. Verla luchando era todo un suceso que no se perdía. Irguió la espalda y sacó pecho, inconscientemente queriendo lucir su musculatura, pese al dolor que sentía sobre todo en el hombro, pero la mujer simplemente lo pasó por alto y no pareció notarlo.

Hacía unos días atrás, al volver a su despacho de un entrenamiento, luciendo únicamente sus pantalones de práctica y las muñecas vendadas, había encontrado a la nueva niñera jugando con Benito. La muchacha se había enrojecido hasta las orejas y no dejó de admirarlo y él, demasiado consciente del efecto que estaba causando en ella, había dado más vueltas de las normales alrededor de la oficina en esa facha, mientras le hacía todo tipo de preguntas, halagado por la atención y pavoneándose de sus atributos, pero una vez que estuvo solo en la privacidad de la ducha… se preguntó a sí mismo por qué no lograba ese efecto en Violate.

Su Ala Derecha lo había visto prácticamente desnudo en alguna ocasión, ya fuese tras un entrenamiento o en la enfermería, pero ni siquiera entonces se había mosqueado. _Tenía nueve hermanos_ , le había dicho la primera vez que eso pasó, _no tiene nada que no haya visto ya_ , había añadido. Aiacos suspiró algo decepcionado al ver a Violate en el reflejo del espejo… la espectro ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su cuerpo.

"¿Ibuprofeno? No gracias, nada de eso para mí. Evito las medicinas." Dijo Aiacos algo cansado. "Quiero que vayas a la enfermería, por cierto."

El juez entrecerró los ojos… desde que la niñera lo había visto a torso desnudo que tenía ganas que Violate le dedicara esa misma atención. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Acaso lo consideraba feo?

"Después de usted señor, lo sabe."

"Entonces no irás nunca." Aiacos giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hasta su lugarteniente. "No me hagas hacerlo una orden."

"Usted también necesita la enfermería. Más que yo incluso." Le dijo Violate apenas levantando los ojos y señalando su hombro herido.

La mujer se veía muy seria, pero en verdad no había dejado de observar al juez en todo momento. Ser su ala derecha le daba muchas ventajas, y verlo en estas fachas era un insólito privilegio que disfrutaba en la privacidad de su mente. No, no era inmune a Aiacos, verlo a torso desnudo era algo que solía perturbarla en el buen sentido, pero era una maestra ocultando sus reacciones. Tendría que ser de piedra si no notara que el juez dueño de su negro corazón estaba como esculpido a mano, pero… era su jefe y la observación seguro no era mutua. ¿Qué iba a querer él verla a ella? Violate estaba orgullosa de sus cicatrices, pero había veces, como ahora, que le gustaría tener una piel más tersa y suave. Ya saben, más femenina y atractiva a los gustos masculinos.

Aiacos nunca la había visto desnuda, aunque bien hubiera podido. Seguro le daba asco.

"No tomo medicinas de ningún tipo. Ya le diré a Minos o Radamanthys que me ayuden con el hombro, pero si voy a la enfermería me darán anestésicos… y no quiero eso."

"Bah. No se haga ilusiones: Me sorprendería si tuvieran paracetamol. ¡Nunca tienen nada!"

"¿Entonces para qué me pides que vaya por ibuprofeno, si sabes que no tienen nada?"

"Sé que tienen ibuprofeno porque yo misma lo llevé la semana pasada."

Aiacos iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se quedó mudo cuando Violate le puso una de sus manos encima de la piel. Casi se murió al sentir como la piel le ardía y no precisamente de dolor, pero la espectro no pareció notarlo. Claro, algo debió haber sospechado cuando con la otra mano le sujetó el brazo y en un rápido movimiento…

 **¡CRACK!**

 **"** **AAARGH."**

Aiacos tenía el hombro de regreso en su lugar.

"Listo. No necesitó anestesia." Afirmó Violate, soltándole con delicadeza. "Aunque sería bueno que fuera de todos modos."

"Gracias." Murmuró Aiacos viéndola a la cara. Tentativamente movió un poco el brazo. "Maldita sea, lo voy a tener sensible toda la semana."

"Pero tiene el brazo en su sitio, señor." Afirmó Violate.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Aiacos se alejó de Violate en contra de su voluntad y se acercó a un pequeño armario que tenía en su despacho. Sacó unas pantuflas y se las calzó, junto con otra camiseta, que se puso no sin dificultad.

Violate le observaba con calma y presta a darle ayuda. Aiacos notó en seguida que la mujer no había atendido sus propias heridas, siempre relegándose hasta que él hubiera sido atendido primero. Eso no le gustaba, pero ya antes había tenido discusiones con Violate al respecto y no quería meterse en camisa de once varas cuando estaba tan cansado. Suspiró y cerró el armario… necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y eso haría. Quizás Violate querría entrar al baño con él, abrazarlo mientras caía el agua y… y…

 **ARGH**. Se sacudió con violencia ese pensamiento de la mente. ¡Mejor no pensaba en eso! No con Benito ahí metido en la oficina con él.

Hablando de Benito… Aiacos miró en seguida bajo su escritorio, donde solía poner el moisés en el que Benito dormía la siesta. No estaba allí… no, por supuesto que no. La niñera se había llevado al niño ni bien los vio entrar.

"Violate… ¿Benito no me vio así, verdad?"

"Creo que no." Respondió la espectro. "La niñera lo sacó rauda a su cuarto, espero." Violate le sonrió con ternura y se puso una mano en la cadera. "No alcanzó a saludar a su papá, seguro eso lo desconcertó bastante. Si quiere se lo traigo."

 **"** **NO."**

Violate se puso en posición de firmes al sentir la severa y tajante orden de Aiacos. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que la estricta autoridad del juez no admitía dudas entre sus tropas, Aiacos tuvo que disciplinarse para no hacer una mueca con los labios que asemejase un puchero. Seguía sin querer que Violate se acercara a su niño, verla en modo maternal lo perturbaba un montón… o le fascinaba mejor dicho: en alguna ocasión se había descubierto a sí mismo fantaseando con ver a su ala derecha con Benito en brazos y mimándolo como solo una madre lo haría. Pero no se permitía más que eso, y para peor se sentía culpable por imaginarlo. ¡Mataría por ver a Violate así!, pero no admitía eso en voz alta ni de casualidad. Además… sentía que si eso llegaba a ocurrir, perdería a su mejor amiga, a su comadre, para siempre. Aiacos, apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, se cruzó de brazos.

"No. No quiero que te le acerques."

Por lo general eso hubiera bastado para zanjar la cuestión, pero desde hacía varios días que Violate se estaba rebelando abiertamente ante esa orden. La espectro estaba cada vez más decidida a tomar un rol más activo con el niño que Aiacos no se explicaba, y esta ocasión no fue diferente. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Fácil… durante una visita nocturna clandestina a la habitación del niño para ver como estaba, Benito la había llamado _mamá_. Eso obviamente le afectó las hormonas.

"¿Por qué no me deja? ¿Acaso no confía en mí, señor?" Protestó Violate con el ceño bien fruncido.

"¡Eres mi ala derecha! Claro que confío en ti, pero no con Benito."

"¿El señor piensa que lo voy a lastimar acaso?"

"¡No! Solo no te quiero ver con Benito en brazos." Ladró Aiacos, disponiéndose a repetir el mismo discurso que tanto daño le hacía a Violate. "No es para ti, no es tu tarea. No sirves para cuidar niños ni para ser madre o…" El juez se detuvo a ver a Violate darle la espalda y caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Para Dónde Vas? No he terminado."

Violate se detuvo justo antes de salir, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"El señor dijo que no me quería ver con Benito, ni sirvo para cuidar niños." Dijo con calma, frunciendo el ceño. "Por eso lo dejo solo, señor. Cuando vuelva a crecer me avisa." Avisó segundos antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse del despacho muy molesta.

"¡VIOLATE!" La llamó el juez, pero la espectro lo ignoró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Aiacos se quedó solo y parpadeó perplejo. Algunas veces la gente se reía de él por su aparente incapacidad de entender indirectas, o de plano que era lento de entendederas, pero si bien no era del todo cierto, en ciertas ocasiones, sociales principalmente, eso no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

"… ¿Me dijo inmaduro?" Se preguntó en voz alta minutos después para romper el silencio.

Nunca respondió su propia pregunta.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Estancias de Hypnos.**

 _En esos momentos._

Las piezas de ajedrez no tenían mucho sentido. Estaban dispuestas por todo el tablero y sabía que tenía que hacer una jugada con las piezas negras, pero llevaba casi una hora viéndolas sin querer jugar. A veces tenía competencias contra él mismo, y eran partidas que podían durar semanas sin que perdiera el interés en las mismas. Pero en esta ocasión se encontraba sin ganas de jugar, cero inspiración. Estaba agobiado… cansado.

Finalmente esa mañana había firmado los papeles. Pasitea, tras veinte largos días de insistencia, por fin había conseguido sacarle la firma, demostrando una astucia que no creía posible que su ahora ex esposa tuviera. Desde que se había enterado de la presencia de esos papeles hasta esa mañana, había visto toda una faceta de la gracia que no sospechaba ni por aturdido que Pasitea tenía. Y encima, en todos esos días, quedó comprobado y sin derecho a reclamos que apenas se había esforzado en conocer a su esposa.

La joven gracia con la que se había casado, el premio concedido por Hera por hacer dormir a Zeus durante la guerra de Troya, había cambiado tanto que no la reconocía. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara? ¿Tanto había metido las narices en las distintas guerras contra Athena que no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo fue que la descuidó tantísimo?

Ahora se lamentaba. Con un gesto de su mano ordenó las piezas del tablero y las dispuso para iniciar una nueva partida de cero cuando sintiera de nuevo la inspiración, de momento no quería ni respirar. Los documentos eran legales y legítimos, ya estaban firmados, no eran matrimonio. Cada cual podría hacer su vida por su lado, casarse de nuevo incluso, sin que el otro reclamase nada. Eso le daba un pésimo sabor de boca y también latidos demasiado ácidos, que parecían herirle el pecho por dentro.

Pasitea ni siquiera le había pedido nada. No se quiso llevar nada del matrimonio, lo dejó con todo a él. Solo reclamó para sí sus objetos personales, sus ropas, y exigió de vuelta su excrex, para poder rehacer su vida. Le dejó todo lo demás, los recuerdos de toda una vida juntos, ahí tirados en la habitación que habían compartido por milenios. Una vida de la que se había abstraído, que había ignorado hasta el punto de no sentirla propia. Era como el paso natural, ¿verdad? Había descuidado a su querida Pasitea y esta finalmente lo dejó solo. La última vez que se había sentido así de desolado fue durante la muerte de sus hijos. Porque sí le habían afectado una enormidad, más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Incluso milenios después, seguía echándolos de menos y sin poder pronunciar sus nombres (no podía, en serio se le trababan hasta las cuerdas vocales).

Todo cambió luego de esas muertes. No quiso saber más de hijos, el tema ya no le interesó en lo más mínimo… incluso perdió intimidad creadora con Pasi: Phantasos fue concebida casi por accidente, y fue el último sueño que concibieron.

Solo veinte de sus hijos sobrevivieron a la Sofocación, de los cuales solo mantenía contacto estrecho con los tres mayores y la menor, nacida poco después de la epidemia. ¿Dónde estaría el resto? ¿Y por qué pensaba en ellos justo ahora? Por milenios no había pensado en la muerte de sus hijos… o en los que le quedaban vivos.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si hubiera sido mortal, hubiera creído que tenía un infarto…

"¿Señor Hypnos?"

Desde la puerta del despacho, y asomándose casi con timidez, Phantasos llamó su atención. Hypnos le hizo una seña y la diosa entró con calma y silencio, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Caminó hasta él hasta ubicarse a unos pasos de distancia. La mujer carraspeó y empuñó las manos, nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios.

"¿Qué pasa, Phantasos?"

"Err… estaba algo preocupada por usted, no ha comido nada hoy. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de las cocinas?" Preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Por lo general siempre hacía toda clase de esfuerzos por estar lo más lejos posible de Hypnos. No creía tenerle cariño: todo afecto que pudiera haber sentido por su padre se había evaporado hacía siglos, o eso creía. No digamos que Hypnos le prestó atención sino hasta que demostró tener talento, y ya era adulta para ese entonces. Este acercamiento seguro obedecía a que todo el asunto del divorcio de sus padres la tenía inquieta.

No era de piedra, igual se le había movido el piso con el anuncio, al igual que a todos sus hermanos.

"No."

"Oh… errr… ¿Necesita algo?"

"Phantasos. ¿A qué viniste? Porque eso de ofrecer comida es una excusa. ¿Qué quieres?"

Phantasos bajó la cabeza. Nunca había logrado familiaridad con su padre, y aunque podía considerársele un sueño de relevancia, siempre se sintió ignorada por Hypnos. A diferencia de su abuela Nix, sus hermanos y su propia madre, que siempre le habían prodigado con mimos y afecto, su padre apenas la tomaba en cuenta. Le había costado muchísimo a Phantasos llegar al lugar donde estaba ahora, y tuvo que luchar cuesta arriba para convertirse en uno de los cuatros sueños más relevantes de todos, pero… Hypnos la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. O eso creían ambos.

"Pues verá… yo estoy algo… preocupada y… pues… este…"

En cierta medida, Phantasos le recordaba a Hypnos a sus hijos muertos. Y de ellos el dios del sueño no hablaba. Pero he aquí estaba la pequeña, viva y coleando con particular energía, como un insulto a los fallecidos, tratando de llamar su atención, como siempre lo hacía. ¡Aaargh, no tenía tiempo para esto! Ojalá se fuera rápido. No debía encariñarse con la pequeña.

"Habla claro que no tengo todo el día."

"¿A dónde irá mamá?" Preguntó de golpe.

Hypnos se volvió hacia ella, perplejo. Cierto: Phantasos se refería a Pasitea. A veces se le olvidaba que llamaba a su ex esposa con ese título. El dios frunció el ceño… algunos días antes, entre los muchos reclamos que le hizo Pasitea mientras intentaba convencerlo que firmara los papeles, había sacado a relucir que nunca, nunca, **nunca** había sido un padre para Phantasos como sí lo había sido para los novecientos noventa y nueve anteriores, y que la pequeña diosa onírica lo admiraba y temía a partes iguales. Era un mal esposo y un pésimo padre. ¡Feh! ¿Acaso no se acordaba que con todos los anteriores hasta se había lucido? Que él supiera, era el único dios que se había involucrado con ellos, ¡hasta había cambiado pañales! ¿Phantasos? No, estuvo bien cuidada y era una diosa muy despierta y fuerte. Ni siquiera se le quiso acercar mientras crecía y eso no parecía haberla afectado en lo más mínimo.

"¿Cómo que a dónde irá tu mami? Giudecca es su casa, no tendría por qué irse." Hypnos ladeó la cabeza, muy malhumorado. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Va a volver a vivir en el Olimpo?"

"Pregúntale a ella." Hypnos se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a mirarla. "¡No tiene por qué irse! Nadie la está echando." Insistió molestándose cada vez más. "¿Cuál es tu interés?"

"¿Podré ir a visitarla?"

Phantasos se mordió el labio. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sola con su padre, ni le había hecho tantas preguntas que Hypnos accediera a responder. La diosa estaba nerviosa y en serio, lo del divorcio de sus padres la tenía algo desconcertada.

"Phantasos, ¿Qué pretendes con estas preguntas? ¡Habla claro que no te entiendo!" Ladró Hypnos perdiendo la paciencia. Comenzaba a tener jaqueca.

"Discúlpeme señor Hypnos, pero es que todo esto de la guerra y el divorcio me tiene muy nerviosa y asustada… señor… yo… es que como mamá está sacando la maleta y no sé a dónde irá, yo…"

"¡Por todo el maldito Tártaro, Phantasos! Eres adulta, has estado en combates: esto de la guerra no debería ni mosquearte y lo del divorcio ni siquiera debería…" Hypnos se detuvo a media frase y descruzó los brazos con dificultad. "¿Qué dijiste sobre la maleta?"

"Que la está sacando. Creo que se va del palacio… yo…"

Hypnos no perdió ni un segundo en salir corriendo del despacho a toda velocidad, dejando a Phantasos sola con sus angustias. La joven diosa se abrazó a sí misma e hizo un puchero, sintiéndose por completo desolada y con ganas que alguien la sellara de nuevo en alguna vasija. Su mamá le había dicho que tratara de acercarse a su papá, que no era tan malo como parecía y que cuando quería podía ser muy atento, que no lo dejara solo… pero… pero…

"Mamá es demasiado optimista. El señor Hypnos me odia."

Phantasos bajó los hombros y se desvaneció en el aire… mejor regresaba a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Corredores del Palacio de Hades.**

 _En esos momentos._

Hades daba largas zancadas de regreso a sus aposentos. Se había pasado la tarde pasando revista a las tropas y visitando a los heridos, mientras escuchaba los reportes escritos por Aiacos y de Radamanthys que le daba Thanatos, cuyos territorios habían sufrido sendos ataques aquél día con distintos resultados. La emboscada que Aiacos había repelido resultó a favor del Inframundo, pero el ataque que tuvo que enfrentar Radamanthys podía considerarse una victoria pírrica, pues si bien habían acabado con muchos enemigos, los Esqueletos del Xibalbá se robaron muchas almas en espera de ser juzgadas. Seguramente a estas alturas ya habían sido convertidas en esqueletos al servicio de esos malparidos.

"Esto ya me está hartando. Thanatos, ¿dices que se negaron de nuevo a un parlamento? ¡¿Cómo Ch***ad*s Voy a Saber Qué Buscan Si No HABLAN DE FRENTE?!"

"Buscan la aniquilación total de nuestras fuerzas, por eso no nos hablan. Creo, señor, que se sienten lo suficientemente confiados como para no querer hablar." Thanatos trataba de seguir las zancadas de su señor. "Mucho me temo que tendremos que darles una lección que nunca olviden."

"Eso lo tengo claro desde el maldito principio. ¡Pero no podemos iniciar una guerra a muerte sin asegurar que no nos ataquen!" Hades se detuvo y le miró enojadísimo. "Mis hijitas y Cerberos están en este palacio, Benito en Antenora. ¡Mi Persefoncita está aquí! Lo mismo nuestras familias. Y ya han recibido dos ataques _directos_."

"Siempre podemos enviarlas a Atlantis. Poseidón honrará su palabra. O al Santuario de Athena: el trato está vigente."

"¡Pues Trata de Convencer a Perséfone! No se quiere mover de Giudecca si sabe que estoy en peligro." Hades bufó molesto, mientras se despeinaba con fuerza. "Tengo que formar una escolta personal para ella, te lo digo."

Thanatos asintió con la cabeza. Una escolta personal para Perséfone no era en absoluto una mala idea. Todo el ejército de Hades tenía la capacidad de iniciar una ofensiva poderosa que dejara claro quién era el que mandaba, pero eso implicaba dejar Giudecca vulnerable, junto con sus ocupantes, sus familias en el fondo, y no se podían permitir eso. Eran su punto débil y no podían exponerlos de esa manera. Tomó aire para emitir un comentario, pero…

 **"** **¡NO TE VAYAS!"**

"¡Suelta, Hypnos, Déjame ir!"

Hades y Thanatos volvieron las miradas al fondo del pasillo. Allí vieron a Hypnos y a Pasitea tironeando de una maleta, que de milagro no se rompía. Ambos dioses estaban al tanto que esa mañana por fin Pasitea había logrado que Hypnos firmara el divorcio y por lo visto la gracia estaba dispuesta a irse del palacio. Hades no la culpaba, tampoco Thanatos, aunque les extrañaba que Hypnos estuviera tan emocional al respecto.

"Pobre Hypnos… la dignidad se le fue al tártaro." Comentó Hades condolido, negando con la cabeza. "¿Así me veía yo cuando Perséfone se fue del Palacio?"

"Más o menos, señor." Thanatos se pasó una mano por la cara. "E Hypnos me dice a mí el impulsivo." Hades se masajeó las sienes.

"No sé qué pensar… Nunca había visto a Pasitea tan decidida… y de verdad no la culpo por la decisión que tomó." Comentó con calma y algo de empatía. "Persefoncita me dice que Pasitea llevaba tiempo tratando de reencantar a Hypnos y cuando no pudo, comenzó a tramitar esos papeles… pero que Hypnos siempre supo lo que pasaría, nunca hizo nada."

"Es cierto, Hypnos no la tomó en serio y esto es el resultado. ¡Conste que se lo dije!" Thanatos gruñó entre dientes. "Supongo que ahora Hypnos recién me cree. Lo lamento por los niños en todo caso." Añadió tranquilo y condolido.

"¿Niños? ¡Los sueños son bien grandotes, hediondos y peludos todos, Thanatos! Todos tienen más de dos mil años: no son niños para nada."

"No lo son, cierto, pero… son impresionables." El dios de la muerte se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Mis sobrinos están bastante desconcertados."

"¿Has hablado con ellos?"

"Algo… en la medida de lo posible."

Ambos dioses resoplaron al mismo tiempo y procedieron a fijarse en la escena que se desarrollaba al fondo del corredor. Es que cuando Hypnos cayó en cuenta que Pasitea estaba haciendo abandono de las habitaciones que compartían, entró en pánico. Cierto, la diosa no tenía por qué quedarse con él ahora que estaban divorciados, pero ¿tenía que irse tan pronto? Todo esto le daba un toque demasiado real a todo y más que nunca quería evitarlo. ¡No! Firmó el divorcio, ¿Qué más quería Pasitea? ¿No podía quedarse a vivir en la misma habitación? Él no se oponía, no era necesario que se fuera. ¿Por qué se iba y lo dejaba solo?

"¡En serio! Puedes estar divorciada y viviendo aquí todo lo que quieras." Le suplicó Hypnos, mientras le sujetaba la maleta, tratando de llevarla de regreso a su cuarto. "¡No tienes que irte, Pasitea!"

"¡Que No! Suelta mi maleta, Hypnos, en serio me voy."

A Pasitea le rompía el alma tener que dejar a Hypnos. No en balde habían cumplido una buena cantidad de milenios como marido y mujer, y lo seguía amando con toda su alma. De hecho, porque lo amaba hizo todo lo posible por recuperarlo, por tratar de salvar un matrimonio que solo existía en los papeles, sin éxito. Ella no lo abandonaba, él lo había hecho primero y esta era la última medida posible. Por mucho que lo amara, no quería ni tenía la energía de vivir una mentira, de seguir siendo un adorno.

Ella no era un florero.

Claro que esto tenía a Hypnos de los pelos. Se dio cuenta demasiado de golpe que quería a su mujer consigo, ciertamente no como un florero. ¡Y se iba! Porque ahora era una mujer soltera y podía irse si le daba la gana. La había descuidado y perdido, así sin más.

"¡Pero los Niños! ¿Qué les vamos a decir a los niños?" Argumentó Hypnos.

"¡No te has preocupado por ellos en el último par de milenios!" Pasitea trató de recuperar la maleta. "Como padre dejas mucho que desear."

"¡Más respeto que soy el padre de tus hijos!"

"¡Ni los conoces!" Pasitea gruñó y le dio un buen tirón a la maleta.

"¡Claro que los conozco!" Exclamó Hypnos asustado… pues él sabía que era una mentira a medias. Como que se había desconectado de sus hijos. Cierto, sabía quienes eran, sus nombres, ¡pero hacia tantísimo tiempo que no se sentaba a conversar con ellos! Como que ya no los conocía. Ni hablar de Phantasos: la evitaba, lisa y llanamente. Tironeó de la maleta a su favor. "¡Están asustados! No podemos dejarlos a la deriva."

"Son todos adultos, y saben bien sobre esto." Pasitea finalmente le arrebató su maleta. "Ellos saben, les expliqué bien. ¡Y no dejaré de cuidarlos! Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ¡Son mis niños!" Reclamó bastante engrifada. "Y solo me voy a la otra ala del Palacio."

La determinación de Pasitea flaqueó varios puntos cuando vio que Hypnos, el implacable estratega máximo de Hades, que no se conmovía con nada ni dejaba que las emociones traicionaran su rostro… hizo un puchero y dejó escapar honesta desesperación por los ojos. La gracia endureció su corazón, no podía fallar ahora.

"¡No puedes dejarme solo!" Exclamó el dios, quedándose sin argumentos. "¡Por favor!"

"¡Son solo quinientos metros y cuatro pisos!" Reclamó molesta. "No puedo irme al Olimpo todavía, pero no quiero estar contigo…"

"¡Pero es por el lado más expuesto a ataques!"

"¡Ahí Están Las Habitaciones de mis Hijos!" Ladró Pasitea. "Me importa un rábano si estoy lejos de ti, pero mientras dure esta guerra, a ellos no los dejo solos."

"¡Entonces los cambiamos a nuestra ala del castillo!" Replicó Hypnos, sujetándola por los hombros.

En serio, como que daba cosa verlo tan desolado, pero Pasitea ya había tenido bastante.

"¡Déjame en paz, Hypnos!" Exclamó encendiendo su cosmo lo suficiente como para convencerlo de que la soltara.

Pasitea nunca había encendido su cosmo con este fin, menos contra Hypnos, por lo que el dios del sueño montó en cólera durante varios segundos, antes de bajar las revoluciones al niveles depresivos. Dejó ir a su ex y esperó que se alejara unos pasos, antes de echarse a correr junto a ella y cortarle el camino.

"¡Puedes Cuidarlos Desde Nuestra Habitación!"

"¡No Vuelvo A Poner Un Pie Ahí Dentro!"

"¡Pero es tu Habitación! Si quieres…"

Thanatos le interrumpió poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Su rostro no se veía grave, sino lleno de tacto y empatía. Comprendía a su gemelo más de lo que el mismo Hypnos creía. Hades suspiró y tomó la maleta de Pasitea. La gracia se sorprendió por este gesto, pero no dijo nada.

"Hermano, vamos… deja que se vaya." Le dijo Thanatos, con afecto. El dios se volvió a su ex cuñada. "Te ruego lo disculpes, no está pensando claro."

"¡Claro que estoy pensando claro! No quiero que me deje solo… la quiero conmigo…"

"Te acompañaré a tus nuevas habitaciones, Pasitea." Le ofreció Hades. "Y todo el castillo es seguro, no le creas a Hypnos."

"Yo lo sé: fue Hypnos quien diseñó las defensas del Palacio." Murmuró Pasitea. "Le agradezco, mi señor Hades."

Hades le indicó el camino a la gracia y la escoltó hasta sus nuevas habitaciones. Thanatos se quedó atrás con un enmudecido Hypnos, quien no dejaba de observar como su querida Pasitea se alejaba por el corredor. Como que eso le destrozó el corazón y le quitó algo de su voluntad. Thanatos le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Vamos a la cocina: debes comer algo."

"No tengo hambre."

"O comes o llamo a mamá para decirle que hace tres días que no pruebas bocado." Amenazó el dios. Hypnos miró a Thanatos con un tic en el ojo. Nix ya estaba bastante enojada por lo de su reciente cambio de estado civil, y no podía arriesgarse a que se enojara aún más con él.

"¡No te atreverías!"

"¿Apostamos?"

Hypnos tragó saliva cuando Thanatos le mostró el celular, listo para llamar a la madre de ambos. El dios de la muerte calma se veía muy decidido. Hypnos bajó los hombros derrotado.

"Está bien… vamos."

Y con pasos pesados, se dejó guiar por su hermano gemelo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: En Antenora Pasan Cosas_**

 _…_ _emitió un chillido agudo cuando no pudo huir del ataque del juez, estalló en pedazos, mientras los esqueletos que quedaban no hacían mucho por huir. La técnica del juez inclinó la balanza a favor de Antenora y ni bien se disipó el humo, los espectros se dieron a la tarea de rematar a los que aún parecían moverse. Aiacos avanzó a pisotones, con…_

 **Nota Mental:** Los problemas para Hypnos apenas comienzan a estallarle en la cara, en pésimo momento, como pueden ver. Creo que podrán comprender porqué Hypnos se enojó conmigo y me mando pesadillas varios días seguidos. No fui una persona muy popular en el Inframundo, como pueden ver. Al menos tuvimos el privilegio de imaginar y babear a Aiacos a torso desnudo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Programa todos los despertadores de la sección hogar para que suenen en intervalos de cinco minutos._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **EXCREX:** Es una donación que hace un cónyuge a otro en consideración a sus prendas personales, o aumento de dote que el marido asigna a la mujer. El talmud y la biblia mencionan esta práctica cuando se quería desposar a una menor, en ese caso habría que pagar a su padre.

El excrex, más propio de la cultura africana, se practica también en algunas regiones de Asia; en la cultura china en el día del 'Ti Qing' (propuesta de matrimonio), ambas familias se reúnen para discutir los pormenores del intercambio de bienes y otras cosas. Un par de días antes del casamiento llega el 'Guo Da Li' (consumación del rito). El novio y un casamentero visitan a la familia del padre de la novia llevándoles presentes.

Esta práctica también existe en la India, donde —por los problemas que ha producido— se quiere prohibir como la dote, aunque no se ha tenido tanto éxito en erradicarla. En España, el _excrex_ se ha dado en Aragón y, bajo la denominación de _escreix_ o _décima_ , también en Cataluña.

Se menciona como tal en este fic, en consideración del mito de Ares y Afrodita. Cuando Hefestos los atrapa en la red dorada y acuden los dioses a reírse de ellos (bola de pervs), Poseidón, a manera de calmar los celos, la indignación y la pena de Hefestos (igual pena, pobrecito), promete pagarle el excrex de Afrodita para que se le pase la depresión.

 **NIX:** (en griego antiguo, Νύξ) era la diosa primordial de la noche. También es llamada _Nicte_ , y en los textos romanos que tratan este tema griego, su nombre se traduce como _Nox_.

En la Teogonía de Hesíodo, Nix nació del Caos. Su descendencia es mucha, y reveladora. Con su hermano Érebo (Oscuridad), la Noche concibió a Éter (Puro brillo, Luminosidad) y Hemera (Día). Más tarde, por sí misma y sin intervención masculina, Nix engendró a Moros (Destino), Ker (Perdición), Thanatos (Muerte), Hypnos (Sueño), Geras (Vejez), Ezis (Dolor), Apate (Engaño), Némesis (Castigo merecido), Eris (Discordia), Filotes (Amistad, Ternura), Momo (Burla), las Hespérides (Hijas de la Tarde), las Keres (Espíritus de la destrucción y muerte) y las Moiras (Hados), correspondiéndose estas dos últimas con Ker y Moros respectivamente.

En Grecia, la Noche rara vez es destinataria de cultos. De acuerdo con Pausanias, tenía un oráculo en la acrópolis de Megara.

Más frecuentemente, Nix merodea en el fondo de otros cultos. Por eso había una estatua llamada Noche en el templo de Artemisa en Éfeso. Los espartanos rendían culto al Sueño y a la Muerte, concebidos como gemelos: sin duda la Noche era su madre. Títulos de culto compuestos por la partícula _nix-_ eran otorgados a varios dioses, notablemente a Dioniso Nyktelios ( _nocturno_ ) y Afrodita Philopannyx ( _la que ama la noche entera_ ).

 ***SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ***

También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	3. Cap 2: En Antenora suceden cosas

_Quicxic y Patán planean a quien podrían raptar mientras recuerdan palizas pasadas. Bien pueden decir que Aiacos no trata bien a Violate por inseguridades propias, pero de que es buen padre, lo es, o al menos pone un buen esfuerzo en ello. Ahora si dejara que la *_ mamá* _del nene lo ayudara con la carga, mucho mejor._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ) Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En Antenora suceden cosas.**

 **Limbo entre inframundos.**

 _18 de marzo. 8:23 horas_

El limbo entre los reinos de los muertos era un lugar difuso. Tenía el aspecto de un bosque montañoso, con árboles decrépitos y siempre cubierto por una densa y gris neblina. Era peligroso, pues si no se sabía a donde se quería llegar, la gente se extraviaba sin remedio y nunca podía salir. Se decía que los árboles muertos que se veían en el camino, eran las personas que se perdieron y vagaron por tanto tiempo que terminaron convirtiéndose en esas sombras, que ni los dioses podían reformar.

Pero si sabías bien a donde ir, entonces bastaba un poco de paciencia y quizás un abrigo para soportar mejor el frío, y en dos horas alcanzabas tu destino. El chiste era nunca dudar hacia donde te dirigías, como aquél grupo de esqueletos que se movían persistentes, aunque con las miradas muertas, drogadas y persistentes. Un par de calaveras flotaban por sobre el grupo, que no ascendía a treinta individuos y en medio de todos ellos Quicxic levantó la cabeza por sobre el grupo, olfateando el aire, gruñendo y avanzando con pisadas fuertes. Al igual que su colega, Patán, estaban pintados de acuerdo al rito, pero no se les veía contentos. A estas alturas ya deberían había sobrepasado el Inframundo, pero muy por el contrario, no estaban ni cerca de conquistarlo.

"Entonces, Xiquiripat ya nos dijo que nuestro plan va." Comentó Patán. "Es la tercera vez que nos lo dice, debe ir en serio."

"Me pone feliz, temía que nunca lo pusiéramos en práctica. Es lo que debimos haber hecho desde el comienzo." Quicxic se relamió los labios. "Aaaah, será agradable desvirgar a alguna mojigata. Al menos para mi."

"No entiendo porqué yo no puedo."

"Porque te gané el derecho. Pero serás el segundo."

Patán rodó los ojos al cielo, pero no comentó nada más. Al menos tendría su chance con la desafortunada que cayera entre sus manos y no se quejaba. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a una de las calaveras atacar a uno de los esqueletos y comérselo. Vaya.

"Tenemos que elegir a qué diosa nos robamos." Dijo Patán casi en un suspiro. "De las vírgenes, podría ser Athena. Está en el mundo humano y bastante a la mano. Si Quetzalcóatl pudo entrar en su Santuario, nosotros…

"¿Athena? ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?!" Preguntó Quicxic muy serio.

"No… es la que está más a la mano." Afirmó Patán, pero su colega le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano. "¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!"

"¡NO! ¿Cuál es el TUYO?" Quicxic le dio un empujón. "¡¿Qué te hace pensar que Athena es un blanco fácil?!"

"No está en el Olimpo, por eso. Su santuario está en el mundo humano, ¡Pan Comido! Dudo que sus guardianes puedan detenernos."

"¿Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó cuando intentamos aniquilar el alma de ese aprendiz?"

"¿Cuál aprendiz?"

"¡El de Escorpión! ¿O te olvidaste de la paliza que recibió Ahaltocob cuando lo intentó?"

Patán se quedó viendo a su colega sin entender mucho, pero cuando este frunció más el ceño e hizo el ademán de golpearlo de nuevo, recordó lo ocurrido.

Había ocurrido unos veinte años atrás, cuando los astros anunciaron que la constelación del escorpión estaba vulnerable. Siempre en el afán de recuperar las cabezas de los principales señores, habían ideado otro plan para conseguir este objetivo, el que implicaba tener un espía permanente en el Santuario de Athena. La idea consistía en atrapar al joven aprendiz dorado, Milo, que por entonces contaba con cinco años, y aniquilar su alma, de manera tal de dejar solo el cuerpo vivo, un mero envase, que usarían como espía a su servicio. Parecía ser algo sencillo que no debía ocupar mucho tiempo.

Lamentablemente para los señores de Xibalbá, Ahaltocob, el dios comisionado para realizar el ataque, solo alcanzó a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al niño, pero sería todo. Antes que Milo cayera al suelo noqueado, su maestro le lanzó siete agujas al agresor y comenzó a atacar a Ahaltocob con todo lo que tenía, ¡Y qué paliza le propinó! El entonces santo de escorpión atravesaba por una notable resaca y entre sueños de borrachera y migraña se dio cuenta que su aprendiz estaba en peligro. Reaccionó acorde y en automático. Ahaltocob apenas tuvo oportunidad, pudo aterrizarle algún golpe a Erich, pero no tuvieron mucho efecto. Al estar borracho, era bastante impredecible, y como estaba enojado, peor. El dorado terminó por asestarle las quince agujas y Antares, pero si no lo mató, fue porque Ahaltocob prefirió escapar, aunque no sin antes de asestarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Erich para que dejara de intentar masacrarlo.

Unos diez minutos después que el señor de Xibalbá se puso en dolorida huida, aparecieron por la octava casa los santos dorados Antoine de Acuario y Telémaco de Géminis, quienes encontraron a Milo despertando y a su maestro en el suelo de borracho (supuestamente). Ninguno de esos dos pudo explicar bien qué había pasado. Milo porque estuvo inconsciente y nunca vio qué le pegó, y Erich pues… bueno. Sus recuerdos eran difusos.

"¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado: Estuvo como siete años sufriendo el efecto de esos piquetes…"

"Si un santo dorado medio borracho pudo hacerle eso a Ahaltocob, ¡Imagina lo que harían doce muy sobrios y enfurecidos!" Gruñó Quicxic. "No. Athena está fuera de las alternativas."

"Las dos que quedan están en el Olimpo. Al menos las interesantes. Artemisa tiene un santuario en Éfeso, pero hace un par de siglos que no va para allá y el recinto no está activado… Hestia nunca ha bajado al mundo humano… entrar al Olimpo va a estar complejo."

"No tanto, es cosa de esperar a que salgan a pasear. Eso hacen a menudo."

"Hestia no sale."

"¿Te gusta Hestia, Patán?" Se burló Quicxic. "Tengo a la otra en mente: me gustan los ojos verdes."

"Solo porque el maldito de Kukulcán le tiene echado el ojo que no te quieres meter con Hestia, seguro." Gruñó Patán escupiendo al suelo. "La ojiverde esa es mal genio y tiene antecedentes de venganzas atroces a quien atente contra ella. Hestia me han dicho que solo huye: la otra ataca."

"La diosa de la cacería es la opción. Hestia se puede poner maternal y aceptar al chiquillo cuando necesitamos que lo aborte. Artemisa es la opción: con lo celosa que es de su castidad, cuento con que se sienta asqueada." Quicxic se detuvo unos instantes con una mirada lasciva en los ojos, quizás imaginando el momento. "Me pregunto qué tan fuerte logro hacer que chille."

"Eso si la atrapamos."

"Esa es la otra ventaja: Artemisa sale a pasear a menudo con sus guardianes. Les caemos encima en cuanto salgan y no les damos oportunidad. Sugiero que los droguemos antes. ¿Qué opinas, Patán?"

El oscuro dios pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, ensombrecido, pero poco a poco esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Y bien? Porque te guste o no, igual la…"

"Pienso que tendremos que sujetarla bien." Patán entonces le quedó mirando de reojo. La malévola entidad señaló hacia el frente. "También pienso que es hora de atacar Antenora."

Ambos señores de Xilbalbá chocaron los puños a un tiempo y se pusieron las máscaras de guerra, y tras dar un grito, azuzaron a los esqueletos y a las calaveras que se dejaran caer sobre los espectros.

Esta victoria sería de ellos.

* * *

 **Antenora. Despacho de Aiacos.**

 _Momentos antes._

No tenía tanto trabajo apilado, aún era temprano y la carga laboral era por completo manejable. Eso sí, jugaba en contra del juez los diferentes ataques que cada tanto quebraban la paz de alguno de los juzgados principales o del mismo palacio. Éstos ya habían pasado de ser una molestia a una preocupación que tenía a Hades, y a todos ellos, de muy mal humor. Pero todo eso podía esperar, ahora tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender.

Benito estaba sobre su regazo, observando con atención el librito con dibujos de vivos colores y texturas que su papá le mostraba, mientras le inventaba una historia, con las debidas muecas del caso. Sí, definitivamente los juicios podían esperar un poco, Benito no.

"¡Mira eso! Una oveja. Tiene lana…"

"… laaa." Benito estiró la mano y acarició el trozo de lana que estaba pegado en el librito. "Ooooh."

"Sí, lana. Suave y todo. Las ovejas también dan lechecita, como la que te tomas… ¿Y sabes como dicen? ¡BEEEEEH!"

"¡BEEEEEEH!"

"¡Eso Es!"

Podrían decirle imbécil y todo lo que quieran, pero Aiacos gozaba cuando veía a Benito tan despierto y contento. ¡Porque su nene era inteligente! Solo había que tenerle un poco de paciencia y ya.

"¿Y cómo dice el perro? ¡Guau!"

"Guaaa."

"¿Y los condenados como dicen?"

"¡Aaaaaaaah!"

Benito era todo risas y alegría. Alcanzó su libro y Aiacos dejó que lo tomara, llevándoselo en seguida a la boca. El juez aprovechó para firmar un documento aquí y allá y en hacerle cosquillas a Benito, quien con todo y libro en la boca, miraba con muchísima atención la variedad de cosas que su papá tenía encima del escritorio: los lápices, los papeles, los clips… ¡Tanto para echarse a la boca y tan fuera de alcance!

"¿Agúuuuuuu?" Preguntó Benito mirando a su papá, como señalando con la mirada su escritorio.

"¡Sueña si crees que te los voy a acercar!" Se rió Aiacos entre dientes.

El juez podría haber tenido la fama de lento, pero no iba a dejar al alcance de su hijo ningún objeto que pudiera sofocarlo si lo chupaba y se lo tragaba por accidente. Todo lo que Benito tomaba, se lo llevaba a la boca: eso era un desastre esperando pasar y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese estrés. Que se llevara sus libros, sus juguetes, su biberón si quería, que para eso los tenía, pero ¿sus artículos de escritorio? ¿Sus lápices? Un clip podía matarlo, como mínimo, si es que se lo tragaba.

"¡… apá!" Exclamó indignado el nene. Aiacos no cedió.

"Nada de _apá_! Quizás si dices _pitaji_ , pero de momento, no." El juez lo acomodó en la otra pierna y le quitó el librito. "¿Probamos otra página? Vamos a ver… ¡Mira, un Gato! ¿Cómo hace el gato? Miiiaaaauuuu…."

"¿Mow?"

"Hmm… cerca."

Benito hizo una mueca de alegría y se acurrucó en el pecho de su papá, mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y comenzaba a hojearlo y chuparlo. Aiacos simplemente lo dejó ser, meciéndolo cada tanto y sin dejar de prestarle atención. Sí, los juicios podían esperar: esas almas iban a estar muertas por siempre, su hijito no tenía el privilegio del tiempo. Casi involuntariamente revisó su frente, en el caso que tuviera fiebre.

La sirena de alerta comenzó a sonar de pronto. Aiacos, sin alterarse, levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Benito se había quedado con el libro en la boca y observaba muy atento: comenzaba a asociar las sirenas con rompimiento de rutinas y si había algo que no le gustaba, era que su vida tuviera cambios bruscos. Soltó el libro e hizo un puchero, al tiempo que miraba a su papá con los ojos amenazando lagrimones gruesos.

"¿Viste malas caras que te pones así?" Le preguntó Aiacos con una sonrisa. El juez se levantó de su silla, acomodándose al pequeño en los brazos, y caminó hacia la ventana.

En ese momento las paredes vibraron e hicieron que el juez desistiera de acercarse a mirar qué ocurría. Pedacitos de estuco cayeron del techo. Benito se le sujetó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su papá y comenzó a gemir. Aiacos simplemente lo contuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Tarareando alguna melodía que recordaba a una canción de Metallica, caminó hacia la puerta en momentos en que Sofía, la niñera, entraba agitada.

"¡Señor! Están atacando…"

"¡Casi no me doy cuenta!" Exclamó molesto. "Respira profundo tres veces."

"¡Estoy Calmada, Señor! Solo un poco…"

 **BRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"¡AAAAh!" La niñera se tapó la boca con las manos. Miró de reojo a Aiacos, quien la miraba severo. Le obedeció e inspiró tres veces seguidas, tratando de recomponerse. "Estaré bien señor."

"Más te vale." Aiacos frunció el ceño y le entregó a Benito, no sin una buena dosis de aprensión. Sofía era buena niñera y el niño no hacía berrinche cuando lo dejaba con ella, pero no confiaba del todo en la muchacha. "Vete a su habitación, allí es seguro. ¡Y no asustes a Benito!"

"Nunca lo he asustado y…"

"Te voy a despellejar viva si lo haces." Gruñó muy sincero. La niñera asintió rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que otro golpe sacudía el edificio. "Vete."

 **"** **¡AGÚ!"**

Sofía hizo lo indicado y salió a toda prisa con el niño del despacho de su jefe. Una vez que se hubieron marchado, Aiacos corrió a la ventana mientras invocaba su sapuri. Abrió de un empujón y saltó fuera, aterrizando segundos más tarde en el piso, ya cubierto por la armadura. Podía ver dos Calaveras, unos treinta esqueletos y a algunos de espectros que estaban bajo sus órdenes, que en aquella ocasión no eran más de siete, batallando contra ellos, decididos a expulsar a los invasores.

"¡BRUTAL REAL!"

La técnica de Violate remeció el piso y lo levantó en una potente onda que no dejó a nadie indiferente. Todos aquellos que se vieron en su camino resultaron afectados y causaron daños considerables en las filas enemigas. Los espectros presentes y que intentaban repeler el ataque a duras penas lograron apartarse, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Derrotar a un esqueleto de Xibalbá, sobre todo cuando había calaveras presentes, era un poco más complejo.

¿Creen que eso desanimó a Violate? No. La espectro simplemente apretó los puños y con una sonrisa en el rostro se lanzó contra una de las Calaveras, a la que intentó derribar a tierra, pese a los ataques de la misma. Los demás espectros cargaron contra los esqueletos con renovados bríos. Aiacos no se preocupó, pues notó a la distancia que su ala derecha estaba disfrutando una buena pelea. Si bien le hubiera encantado quedarse observando viendo a su mujer, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

Había muy pocos espectros presentes, contándose a él o a la misma Violate, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. La presencia de las calaveras fortalecía a los esqueletos, por lo que había que destruirlas primero, pero cuando se encontraban con una calavera particularmente robustecida, significaba que había algo de más rango aumentando su poder en los alrededores.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH."**

Un esqueleto le cayó encima por la espalda con un grito atronador y mordió una de las extensiones de su sapuri. ¿Cómo era que gritaban estas cosas sin cuerdas vocales?, nadie sabe, pero lo hacían y era molesto. Aiacos sujetó a la cosa por la cabeza y se la quitó de encima de un simple y brusco movimiento. Ni bien la tuvo en el suelo le pisó la mandíbula y el cuello, quebrándoselo al tiempo que le arrancaba las costillas. Otro esqueleto se le vino encima, pero tuvo un destino similar cuando el juez lo sujetó por la columna y lo partió a la mitad, teniendo cuidado de hacerle pedazos la mandíbula (había una buena razón para hacer eso). Continuó destrozando los huesos, soportando algunas patadas y ataques varios, hasta que por fin se dieron por muertos.

La gran ventaja de enfrentar esqueletos, es que eran puso hueso, y por macabras que fueran las heridas que les infligían, no había sangre, ni carne desgarrada, ni tripas regadas. Era limpio, y si saben lo difícil que es sacar manchas de sangre, no necesito decir más. Lo malo de enfrentar estas cosas… es que prácticamente había que pulverizarlas para impedir que siguieran atacando, y tenían una fuerza macabra para apoyar. ¡Mordían los desgraciados cada vez que podían! No se recordaban en el Inframundo mordidas peores o moretones más espantosos que los de estos esqueletos. Además, antes de morir exhalaban un gas alucinógeno potentísimo sobre el rostro de quien los eliminaba, narcotizándolo y dejándolo vulnerable. Por eso el chiste era destrozarles las mandíbulas antes de aniquilarlos.

Ya estaba harto.

"¡GARUDA FLAP!"

La Calavera que quedaba emitió un chillido agudo cuando no pudo huir del ataque del juez, estalló en pedazos, mientras los esqueletos que quedaban no hacían mucho por huir. La técnica del juez inclinó la balanza a favor de Antenora y ni bien se disipó el humo, los espectros se dieron a la tarea de rematar a los que aún parecían moverse. Aiacos avanzó a pisotones, con la vista fija en su Ala Derecha que le daba la espalda. Pisó un cráneo quebrado y pronto se vio corriendo. Violate no estaba tranquila, al igual que él sabía que había algo fuera de lugar. Rápidamente dio zancadas hasta las salas de espera del juzgados, en donde las almas esperaban su juicio, sin detenerse a hacer preguntas y aunque no parecía haber nada…

"BRUTAL REAL."

… Violate desató su técnica. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta pareció ser congelada y las ondas se disiparon en el suelo, por completo anulada. No obstante, y como golpeados por un camión, Quicxic y Patán cayeron de bruces, adoloridos, dejándose ver y perdiendo el factor sorpresa.

"¡AAARGH!" Quicxic se levantó y las emprendió contra la espectro. "¡Ya te enseñaré, mujer, a no golpear a un dios!"

"¡Ven, que te estoy esperando!" Tentó Violate emocionada ante la perspectiva del nuevo combate.

"¡Flanco Derecho, Violate!" Exclamó Aiacos a tiempo, advirtiéndole del ladino ataque de Patán.

Violate saltó a tiempo, y se trenzó a golpes con Patán, aunque bastaron dos patadas de la maléfica deidad para arrojarla lejos. El señor de Xibalbá tenía pensado arrancarle los pulmones, pero Aiacos no se detuvo a preguntar nada.

"Galactica Illusion."

Patán, tomado por sorpresa, retrocedió varios metros golpeado por la técnica del juez, pero blandió su hacha por sobre su cabeza, lo que lanzó un haz de energía que golpeó el edificio de la segunda esfera con bastante estruendo. La estatua de la garuda que dominaba el techo, perdió un ala.

"¡MIS OJOS, Bastardo Infeliz!"

"Ya tenemos lo que queríamos." Quicxic lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza. "¡Vámonos, Patán!"

Aiacos abrió los ojos a todo dar, pero no dejó que la sorpresa lo paralizara. El otro señor de Xibalbá tenía un saco transparente en la mano, y dentro de él pudo distinguir almas que estaban esperando el juicio. ¡Se las estaban robando!

"¡DEJEN ESO!" Ladró con fuerza, lanzando su Garuda Flap sin pensarlo dos veces, gesto apoyado incluso por la técnica de Violate, pero fue en vano.

Los señores de Xibalbá, con un inesperado botín y sin el batallón con el que habían llegado, huyeron entre burlescas risas, desvaneciéndose en el aire no muchos metros a lo lejos. Aiacos había comenzado a darles caza, pero al verlos desaparecer en el aire se detuvo, pateando el suelo de la frustración. Gruñó entre dientes y se volvió hacia el Violate.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Por mí no se preocupe, señor. ¡Vaya por Benito!"

Aiacos miró a Violate a los ojos, notando su maravillosa y fiera belleza. Asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr en dirección del edificio, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Benito.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades.**

 _Esa noche._

"Al menos esta vez no fue Violate quien te espantó a la niñera." Comentó Radamanthys con elegancia. "Fuiste tú mismo."

Como normalmente sucedía todas las noches, Hades y su esposa solían cenar con sus tres jueces, Pandora y algún espectro cada tanto. Esta guerra en curso no interrumpía la costumbre, y aunque habían tenido que suspender la ocasión un par de veces, Hades insistía en que la cena se realizara: no les iba a dar a los Señores de Xibalbá el gusto de alterar su vida más de lo que lo habían hecho.

Aiacos miró a Radamanthys molesto, pero no dijo mucho, pues sabía que su compañero tenía razón. En aquellos momentos los jueces estaban todavía solos, pues Hades y Perséfone aún no llegaban, pero Pandora se encontraba no lejos hablando por teléfono. Después del ataque a Antenora, Aiacos se había dejado la piel corriendo hacia Benito, temeroso que pudiera haber sufrido daños por culpa de una técnica salida de control. Por fortuna, la niñera había tomado todos los resguardos y mantenido a Benito a salvo, pero ni bien puso al niño de regreso en los brazos de su padre, renunció a su cargo y se regresó al mundo humano.

Sus nervios no soportarían más combates y ni por todo el dinero del mundo se quedaría trabajando en el Inframundo.

Además que Aiacos la asustaba.

"¿Al menos te dijo porqué la asustabas?" Preguntó Minos con una sonrisa burlona.

"Me dijo alguna payasada de que era muy severo con ella. ¡No la traté diferente a como hago con mis espectros! Bah."

"Ahí estuvo el error… esa niñera nunca fue espectro, solo una humana normal." Se burló Minos. "A las mujeres no les gusta que uno sea brusco con ellas: uno debe ser gentil y honesto con ellas… o no se van a la cama contigo."

"¡Tonterías! Trato igual a mi Ala Derecha y nunca la he escuchado quejarse." Aiacos entrecerró los ojos. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cómo está Ingrid?" preguntó con malicia. "¿Sigue creyendo que eres un simple ejecutivo de la banca?"

Radamanthys no disimuló la carcajada. Minos solía ser bastante mujeriego y no del todo leal, pero con la tal Ingrid, una noruega bellísima de largas piernas, había cambiado sus mañas. Hacía como unos ocho meses que salía en exclusividad con ella y su atención solo se había visto desviada de su querida mujer cuando comenzó a buscar a su hermana menor. El juez estaba enamorado, pero no era completamente honesto: la mujer no sabía que Minos era un juez de Hades, y creía que solo era un simple ejecutivo de inversiones de la filial en Grecia de un banco noruego, con una carrera muy prometedora.

Tan alejada de la verdad no estaba, solo faltaban detalles a esa explicación, por ejemplo… el padre de Minos había sido el dueño del banco antes de morir y él tenía un puesto en el directorio del mismo. Sin embargo, no era algo que comentase en lo absoluto.

"¡Claro que todavía lo cree!" Reclamó Minos. "Si se llega a enterar que soy un juez de Hades me deja, con lo pacifista que es. No: _min kjære engel_ no se va a enterar nunca."

"Ingrid es una tirana, Minos. No te acepta por lo que eres y no te valora. La mujer solo busca sacar provecho de ti." Ladró de pronto Pandora. "Cuando estás con ella eres todo un _calzonazos_."

Pandora puso las manos en las caderas y le miró fijo. Ella conocía a la tal Ingrid y no le caía bien. Cierto, era una mujer encantadora y muy diplomática, pero medía la valía de las personas por el tamaño de la billetera y su intuición femenina le decía que solo jugaba con Minos. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta el juez? Pues porque no quería. Estaba enamorado en serio y no vería defectos en su _kjære engel_ ni aunque se golpeara de narices con ellos. Pandora se sopló el flequillo muy irritada: solo ella tenía derecho de subestimar a los jueces, no una aparecida cualquiera que encima se platinaba el cabello.

Ya saben lo que dicen: una falda tira más que una yunta de bueyes.

De todos modos se encontró con la ácida mirada de Minos, quien no toleraba que Pandora le dijera cosas así todo el tiempo. Pandora era la única que se lo decía tan abiertamente, y aunque le ortigaba el alma, no le reclamaba mucho. A los demás jueces la presencia de Ingrid les irritaba un poco, pero al menos la mujer tenía momentos agradables. Sí tenía actitudes desubicadas que no terminaban de cuajar. En fin.

"Yo sabré a quien amar, señora Pandora. Mantenga la distancia."

"No queda de otra, supongo." Pandora bufó con desdén, antes de volverse a Aiacos. "Leí tu reporte del combate, ¿cuántas almas se robaron esos dos?"

"Unas setenta almas que esperaban juicio." Rezongó Aiacos. "No sé si las recuperemos algún día. En cuanto a los heridos… dos de los espectros que intervinieron en el combate están en la enfermería con fracturas expuestas y uno con sobredosis. Del personal administrativo de Antenora… solo heridas menores."

"¿Benito está bien?" Preguntó Pandora con bastante tino y en verdad interesada en la respuesta. No le gustaban los niños para nada, pero toleraba a las gemelas y a Benito bastante bien. Incluso les conversaba. "Supe que te quedaste sin niñera. ¿Cuándo te envían la nueva desde la agencia?"

"El enano está bien, pero no me van a mandar niñera nueva. Dicen que este trabajo es indeseable y peligroso." Bufó Aiacos molesto. "No sé quien podría cuidar de mi hijo, o ayudarme siquiera…" Añadió angustiado.

"Violate seguro te ayuda." Dijo de pronto Radamanthys. "Con todo lo que lo cuida y quiere, prácticamente es su madre. No pondrá problemas y la harás feliz."

La cara que puso Aiacos fue de antología. Lívido de espanto miró al juez de Wyvern, mientras Pandora y Minos se mordían la lengua para no reírse. Para nadie era un misterio del pánico que tenía Aiacos sobre el hecho de ver a Violate en una faceta de aquellas, y se negaba rotundamente a las sugerencias que pudieran ponerla en ese papel. Se levantó de su asiento con ansias homicidas, pero Radamanthys solo sonrió torcido. Aiacos había dado un agresivo paso hacia él cuando Hades y Perséfone entraron del brazo y bastante acaramelados.

"Buenas noches todos, disculpen la demora." Saludó Hades de bastante buen humor. Perséfone sofocó una risita. Los presentes rápidamente hicieron una reverencia, pero no pasó desapercibido para el dios que algo había pasado. "De pie los cuatro… ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Aiacos perdió a la niñera, no por culpa de Violate, y Radamanthys le sugirió que le pidiera ayuda a Behemoth con Benito, señor Hades." Explicó Pandora. Aiacos volvió a fulminar a Rada con la mirada, quien le ignoró a propósito, mientras Minos aguantaba la risa.

Hades suspiró profundo.

"¿Sigues con eso, Aiacos? En serio, sigue así con Violate y los mandaré a los dos a terapia de parejas." Amenazó el dios.

"¿Por qué terapia de parejas? No soy pareja de Violate." Rezongó Aiacos, causando que todos los presentes carraspearan para ocultar la risa.

"¡Justamente por eso!" Exclamó el dios. "¡Porque NO SON pareja!"

"Será mejor que cenemos." Intervino Perséfone con presteza. "Por favor, pasemos a la mesa." Les invito cordial la diosa.

* * *

 **Antenora, Habitación de Benito.**

 _22:30 horas._

Benito luchaba contra el sueño en brazos de Violate. La espectro había entrado a hurtadillas a ver al niño, aprovechando que Aiacos estaba en la cena con los señores. Habían dejado a una de las chicas del servicio al cuidado del niño en lo que volvía el juez, pero la muchacha ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionar la presencia de Violate, pese a que le habían pedido expresamente que no la dejara pasar. La mujer simplemente entró a ver a su nene, encontrándolo despierto y muy alerta, seguramente planeando ponerse a llorar pronto por alguna necesidad que no sabía expresar de otro modo que no fuera con llantos.

Se llenó de sonrisas cuando la vio aparecer y no dudó en estirarle los brazos. Violate lo tomó en brazos y lo aferró contra su pecho como si fuera el tesoro más grande de la vida, meciéndolo unos instantes, antes de decidir cambiarle el pañal, que se notaba sucio. Cuando el niño estuvo limpio, Violate se dedicó a mimarlo, asegurándose que no tenía heridas, antes de hacerlo dormir.

"… ¿ _mami_?"

"Shhhh… hora de dormir, Ben."

Claro que el niño se resistía, pero el latido del corazón de Violate, que escuchaba con claridad, sumado a una suave tonada que recordaba a la banda sonora de la película " _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ " que tarareaba su mamá, estaban por rendirlo. Finalmente se rindió y cerró sus ojitos, plenamente confiado en los brazos de Violate, que se sentía honrada cada vez que el pequeñito se dormía en sus brazos.

"Eso mi chiquito… Deja que te ponga en tu cuna…"

"¡Violate!" Susurró angustiado Aiacos, de pronto. Violate giró la cabeza hacia el juez, con una calma expresión. "Sabes que no me gusta, ¿por qué insistes en desobedecerme?"

"No me decía como estaba Benito. Vine a asegurarme que estuviera bien."

"¡No es tu tarea! Sabes que no me gusta y…"

"Shhh." Lo calló Violate. "Con todo respeto, señor, vendré todo lo que quiera a cuidar del pequeño, le guste o no."

La mujer creía que se había ganado esa responsabilidad desde que Benito la había llamado _mamá_. Y ella no huía de sus deberes, aunque hiciera enojar a su señor Aiacos.

"¿Te estás insubordinando?"

"Supongo."

Violate le dio la espalda y con maternal cuidado dejó a Benito en la cuna, acomodándole y abrigándole con cariño, sonriendo como si el nene estuviera despierto y pudiera verla. Le quitó el chupete y se levantó. Decidió retirarse de la habitación, pasando por el costado del juez, que la miraba enrojecido.

"Ma–Mañana hablamos. Esto no quedará así." Le reclamó en susurros.

"Por supuesto que no, señor." Respondió Violate en el mismo tono antes de salir.

Cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, Aiacos dejó escapar un suspiro y algunas de las mariposas que le aleteaban en el estómago. Se acercó a la cuna, viendo que su hijito se encontraba bien y dormido. Se puso rojo y se talló los ojos con los puños.

"¡Por Hades que se veía Guapa!" Murmuró muy contento.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Rompimientos_**

 _…_ _nunca había tenido buena salud. De un manotazo abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y se puso el termómetro, esperando que diera la señal para ver cuánto tenía. Los 37,2º C la saludaron de vuelta, lo que solo provocó un gruñido por parte de la diosa. ¡Bah! La divinidad no garantizaba buena salud, aunque ella era la única que solía tener fiebre a menudo. Efectos secundarios de haber sido…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Hades shippea a Aiacos y a Violate. No lo culpo a decir verdad. Esos dos hacen linda pareja, aunque de verdad pareciera que a Aiacos le gusta sufrir de sobra. Al menos le dieron una paliza a los esqueletos… más o menos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Haz un rastro de jugo de tomate en el suelo camino de los baños._

* * *

A esos dos les gusta sufrir, **Newfan**. Hypnos porque ha evadido como ha querido todos sus traumas, y Aiacos por ser un imbécil. Entre los dos no hacen uno y tienen harta madeja que desenredar. Todo de a poquito en todo caso: puede que arreglen sus problemas, aunque no por lo pronto, que aún queda bastante fic por delante. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Aiacos es todo un bombón, **Nice** , Violate tiene suerte y lo sabe. Hay que decirlo: está hecho a mano. Tanto él como Hypnos van a tener que meter mucho las patas antes de poder comenzar a arreglar las cosas, porque fic hay para rato. Sobre la tortas que mandaste, los sueños se la morfaron casi al instante, y se pelearon los trozos y Thanatos tuvo que proteger la suya a golpes. Pero se las comieron con ganas y contentos: agradecen mucho el gesto y mandan saludos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá. Las traducciones del noruego… ._. Auspicio de Google traductor (no merezco vivir u.u).**

 **Min kjære engel:** Mi querido ángel.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	4. Cap 3: Rompimientos

_FLOR de metida de pata por parte de Aiacos, por lo que el juez tendrá que idear muy bien como arregla el desastre. Mientras, tras una conversación con sus amigas, Violate comienza a explorar otras opciones. Hypnos no necesita más dramas familiares de los que ya tiene… igual no debió confundir los nombres._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Esta actualización tan temprano se la deben a **Abby Lockhart1** … nada más porque espero que no mate al personaje que está a punto de matar en su fic. **OmO**. Por cierto, les recomiendo mucho el nuevo universo que está inaugurando. **Abby** fue una de mis inspiraciones para comenzar a escribir hace tantos años ya. Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ) Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Rompimientos.**

 **Antenora, Despacho de Aiacos.**

 _Día siguiente. 19 de marzo. 7:00 horas._

Aiacos estaba algo mortificado, pero decidido a ponerle un punto final a toda la cuestión. Había enviado a llamar a Violate y estaba dispuesto a exponerle, una vez más, las razones del porqué creía que ella no debía atender a Benito. Había preferido esperar a la mañana en vez de decírselo en la noche, pues así tendría tiempo de consultarlo con la almohada, pero había sido la peor solución que se le pudo haber ocurrido en meses. No pudo dejar de pensar en esa faceta femenina de Violate, y no solo estuvo fantaseando con ella toda la noche, sino que además se lo pasó batallando contra su propio corazón, negándose el derecho de formular la noción de que… podría interesarle no como amiga sino como algo más.

Porfiado el hombre.

¿Cómo se supone que tenía que tratarla sino como su más fiel apoyo, su ala derecha? No podía de la noche a la mañana tratarla como una delicada florecita, por mucho que hubiera veces que se refería a ella como su _flor carmesí_. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de golpe que ella era una mujer que merecía protección y no exponerse a peligro alguno. ¿Cómo se supone que debería manejarla? Si llegara a tratarla como una doncella frágil, la pondría **_termonuclear_** de rabia. Además el cambio sería demasiado evidente, pues hasta ahora la había tratado como un espectro más, quizás incluso más rudo. Violate era su comadre, su cómplice, su apoyo, quien lo incentivaba a mejorar y quien le ayudó a perseverar en la superación de sus adicciones tiempo atrás. Era su igual, su complemento, y no quería compartirla…

Aiacos sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No estaba celoso de Benito! O quizás sí… No, no era eso. No eran celos, es solo… es solo… Violate nunca había sido tierna con él. O quizás sí, pero no lo había notado. ¿Cómo es posible que recién se viniera a dar cuenta que era una mujer? O sea, no es que se hubiera dado cuenta recién, así como quien dice _recién_ , sino que… ¡Argh! ¡Él se entendía solo! No tenía que darse explicaciones a sí mismo.

…

¿Violate habría tenido novios, amantes? Cabe decir que esa era la noción que más lo encelaba. ¿Se habría arreglado alguna vez especialmente para agradar a alguien? ¿Alguien alguna vez la habría querido de vuelta?

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Violate le hubiera dicho si alguien llamaba su atención, no sabía arreglarse, nunca la había visto siquiera usando un brillo labial. Era de todo menos femenina… ¡¿Acaso había reprimido su naturaleza?! ¿Renegado de su género sólo para estar al servicio de Hades?

¿Y porqué el interés tan marcado por Benito? Era su hijito, cierto, pero no el de ella. ¿O acaso siempre había sido maternal a su manera y nunca lo había notado? La imaginó panzona por su culpa, pero no panzona frágil, sino de las que toma la sartén por el mango y…

 **"¡AAAAAARGH!"**

Aiacos tomó el pisapapeles más cercano que tenía y lo lanzó por la ventana, quebrando el vidrio y, a juzgar por el grito de dolor que vino de afuera, había golpeado algún espectro. Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y resopló de rabia. ¡Violate era su amiga! No podía estar imaginándola panzona, _menos_ por su culpa: era como traicionar la confianza que ella le tenía.

Fiero, miró a su costado, en donde Violate estaba de pronto de pie. La mujer lo miraba con esa sempiterna seriedad, nunca sonriendo, vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento, aunque todavía se la veía fresca como una lechuga. La imaginó con un vestido sencillo, quizás con un sencillo estampado floral, pero reprimió aquél pensamiento. Carraspeó.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que te acerques a Benito?"

"Más de las que me da la gana contar, señor."

¡¿Qué era esa falta de respeto?! Aiacos se volteó de lleno a Violate, intrigado. ¿Acaso sería algo hormonal? ¡Momento! ¡CLARO!… Violate era mujer, quizás estaba con el periodo.

"Me has desobedecido más veces de las que me gustaría contar. ¿En qué idioma te tengo que decir que NO TE QUIERO cerca de mi hijo?"

"Puede decírmelo en todos los idiomas que guste, señor, y aún así seguiría insistiendo." Violate puso las manos detrás de su espalda. "Benito no tiene la culpa que usted no quiera aceptar ayuda."

"¿Ayuda para qué?"

"Para cuidarlo."

"Ciertamente la necesito, pero no la tuya."

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"¡No me discutas, mujer!"

¿Le dijo _mujer_? Violate abrió los ojos sorprendida por la manera que Aiacos la había llamado, pero el desconcierto no le duró mucho, sino que en seguida frunció el ceño.

"Mujer y a mucha honra. ¡También espectro!" Reclamó Violate. "Exijo que me diga porqué no me quiere cerca del niño."

Aiacos dio una zancada en dirección de Violate.

"¡Osas cuestionarme!"

"El que sea su apoyo no quiere decir que no lo cuestione, señor. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, me ha tratado igual. ¡Deme una razón y veré si le hago caso o no!"

"¡Porque NO QUIERO y porque soy el padre de Benito! ¡No Quiero al Niño Cerca de ti!"

"¿Es que no confía en mi?"

"¡Claro que confío en ti!"

"¡CLARO QUE NO lo hace! Si me tuviera la confianza que me dice profesar, no dejaría al niño en otros brazos que no fueran los míos."

"¿Qué tanto interés tienes en cuidar del niño, huh?" Aiacos dio otra zancada, quedando a poca distancia de la mujer, mirándola un poco hacia abajo. Sin querer se percató de su aroma… usaba perfume… y ahora que lo pensaba siempre lo había usado. ¿Cuál sería? ¿Cómo era que recién lo notaba?

Mmmm… Su _flor carmesí_ … olía muy rico.

"¡¿Acaso no puedo querer cuidarlo?! Ese niño necesita todo el cariño que pueda tener. ¿Por qué no me deja quererle?" Protestó Violate de vuelta. Sin querer queriendo, captó el olor del juez.

Mmmm… Aiacos había bebido café. Pudo oler aquél aroma en sus ropas de manera tal que parecía acariciarle los sentidos. Estaba tan cerca de él, un paso más y hasta podría empinarse para besarlo. ¿Todavía tendría saborcito a café en los labios? ¿Qué haría Aiacos si lo besaba? ¿La rechazaría? Violate cerró los ojos con furia y apartó el rostro. Ella no era muy femenina que digamos, no era delicada ni nada por el estilo. Aiacos necesitaba una mujer tierna con él, que lo mimara y cuidara. No una bruta llena de cicatrices como ella. ¡Además no podía pensar así de su jefe! No era correcto ni propio. ¡Pensaría que ella era una cualquiera! Sin mencionar que estaba enojada con él, no olvidar ese detalle.

"¡No puedes quererlo! Eres un espectro de Hades y te prohíbo que lo hagas. Eres mi Ala Derecha, no te necesito pendiente de pañales."

"¡¿Acaso cree que no puedo con las dos cosas?!"

"Exacto. O eres mujer, o un espectro. NO QUIERO que seas las dos cosas. ¡No me sirves de otro modo!"

"¡Soy ambas cosas!" Violate arrugó la nariz. "Puedo servirle de todos modos posibles, ¡Usted lo sabe! ¿Por qué no quiere que esté cerca de Benito?"

Porque sentía que la perdería, que lo dejaría de lado, que nunca más podría recuperar la complicidad e intimidad que tenía con ella. Una intimidad que no tenía nada que ver con lo carnal, sino con algo más profundo. El que Violate quisiera concentrarse en un niño, lo pondría a él al otro lado del mar, no lo haría parte de ese cariño, y le daría la espalda. No era lo que quería, quería compartir a su hijo con ella, no que se lo llevara lejos. Así no eran las familias.

"Porque NUNCA serás madre, no sirves para eso y si puedo evitarlo, NO SERÁS MADRE de Benito. Merece algo mejor que tú. Si quieres un hijo, consigue el tuyo, si es que si es que puedes convencer a alguna escoria de mala muerte que quiera hacer el trabajo."

Ouch. En algún lugar de su mente él mismo comenzó a darse una paliza. La respuesta que Violate tenía preparada murió en su garganta. Como que un pedacito de su corazón se quebró… también en el corazón del juez. Algo del fuego de sus ojitos se apagó.

"Soy toda suya, siempre seré su apoyo…"

"Me lo has dicho seguido." Gruñó el juez, tratando de calmar su corazón y pensando a toda velocidad para intentar reparar en algo el daño.

"… pero eso me lastimó. Sí puedo ser la mamá de alguien, y creo que podría hacerlo bien. No soy ninguna inútil."

"¡Aaaaw! ¡Ahora vas a llorar! Eso está totalmente fuera de tu carácter."

¡Pedazo de imbécil!

"No sabía que me conociera tan bien." Añadió Violate en un susurro, casi sin energías. "Si no tiene nada más que decir…" La espectro se puso firme. "Permiso para retirarme."

"Concedido." Dijo Aiacos sin pensar.

Violate se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del despacho, cerrando despacio la puerta tras de sí. No pasó desapercibido para el juez la levísima cojera que tenía la mujer, pero no pensó en aquello. Se llevó la mano al corazón, que le latía dolorosamente en el pecho, reclamándole todo lo que le dijo a su ala derecha. Se sentía agitado, su cuerpo comenzó a reclamarle en el acto toda la discusión. Decidió sentarse al sentirse de pronto demasiado ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo. Se tomó el pulso, notando que no eran ideas suyas, pues las palpitaciones las tenía muy aceleradas: era como sentir una inminente sobredosis de narcóticos y él conocía muy bien la sensación y los síntomas… había tenido algunas varios años atrás y esto le estaba trayendo a flote recuerdos que creyó haber borrado.

Llevaba doce años limpio, sin tomar siquiera aspirinas por decisión personal.

Mejor se calmaba, esto pasaría solo. Simplemente era la somatización a una discusión que le produjo más estrés, angustia y dolor del necesario. Nada más.

Nada más.

Nada.

…

¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle todo eso a Violate?

* * *

 **Palacio de Hades. Habitaciones de** **Phantasos** **.**

 _En esos momentos. 7:00 am._

Ser una diosa, por poco influyente que fuera, no la eximía de pasar frío. Contrario a lo que podía pensarse, Phantasos no disfrutaba para nada las bajas temperaturas y en cierta manera renegaba de su kamei por ese motivo, pues consideraba que dejaba muchas corrientes de aire… pero bueno, tampoco tenía que ponerse muy exquisita al respecto. Ese kamei después de todo, había estado destinado a su hermana, no para ella.

"¡ **BRRRRR**!"

Phantasos se hizo un amasijo en las cobijas y apenas asomó un ojo. No quería levantarse, tenía frío y no había pasado buena noche. Aun así se sentó en la cama, no muy contenta de la vida. Bah. Siempre amanecía igual de helada: una taza de café solucionaría sus problemas de odio monstruoso a todo ser viviente. En serio, ¿Cómo podía haber gente que disfrutaba del frío? Además sentía la cabeza abombada… Se llevó una mano a la frente y tras esperar unos instantes, gruñó.

"Argh. Lindo. Tengo fiebre…"

No era novedad para ella, nunca había tenido buena salud. De un manotazo abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y se puso el termómetro, esperando que diera la señal para ver cuánto tenía. Los 37,2º C la saludaron de vuelta, lo que solo provocó un gruñido por parte de la diosa. ¡Bah! La divinidad no garantizaba buena salud, aunque ella era la única diosa conocida que solía tener fiebre a menudo. Eran los efectos secundarios de haber sido concebida durante la última plaga de Sofocación, le decían. No, no se iba a morir, pero eso no le ahorraba el mal rato, ni le evitaba las consecuencias de tener fiebre. Esto era un simple resfrío: con una limonada caliente y un paracetamol bastaría.

Se pescaba cuánto bicho anduviera suelto, aunque las diferentes vacunas anuales le ayudaban un montón.

Se levantó por fin y se metió a la ducha. La única precaución que tomó fue no mojarse mucho el cabello, a riesgo de que Pasitea comenzara a reclamarle que lo tenía húmedo. Cuando ya estuvo lista, se miró al espejo con atención, sin su ilusión de siempre ocultando sus rasgos. Era fea, cuando no disfrazaba su rostro hasta la confundían con un chico en algunas ocasiones, no era linda para nada. Sus facciones eran de seguro resultado del enorme estrés por el que pasó Pasitea mientras la estaba esperando. No le extrañaría que toda la preocupación de su madre le hubiera pasado por la placenta directo a ella sin filtrar. Por eso era fea. Por eso ocultaba sus facciones tras la ilusión.

Ella era la menor de mil hermanos, la última que sus padres habían concebido, de los cuales solo veinte quedaban vivos. Como curiosidad, de los mil, solo tuvo una sola hermana mayor (que por supuesto estaba muerta), el resto todos eran niños. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta que la estaba esperando, ya los sueños habían comenzado a morir víctimas de la Sofocación, y a un ritmo tan veloz que apenas se pudo reaccionar. Suponía que eso traumaba a cualquiera, y quizás por eso sus hermanos mayores y su madre solían sobreprotegerla tanto. Hypnos… pues… solo comenzó a tomarla en cuenta cuando un buen día se presentó ante él en su despacho y le aseguró que ganaría la armadura de su hermana. _Un kamei no es un premio por el que se compita,_ le había dicho en esa ocasión; _Ese kamei era para mi hija,_ añadió Hypnos momentos después. _¡También soy tu única hija!_ Reclamó Phantasos sin esperar un segundo, con una notable decisión.

Fue la única vez que lo había tuteado, sin mencionar que había cometido una imprudencia muy arriesgada. De los mil hijos que tuvo con Pasitea, solo produjeron dos niñas, la mayor, al momento de morir, tenía sesenta y siete años: una niña para los estándares divinos y sin duda había sido el ojito derecho de Hypnos. Para colmo había sido todo un primor de linda: Hermes le había comentado una vez que parecía una muñequita de porcelana, a quien Hypnos consentía un montón. ¿Ella? Nació fea, nada que hacer: al menos no podían compararlas en ese aspecto.

 **Detestaba** a su hermana mayor con toda su alma, y eso que ni la conocía.

Podrán comprender que decirle tal cosa a Hypnos había sido una maniobra muy arriesgada. Pero Phantasos se ganó el derecho a vestir el kamei que su hermana nunca alcanzó a usar, entrando por fin al radar de su padre, quien a la fuerza tuvo que aprenderse el nombre de su hija menor.

Phantasos suspiró y puso la ilusión sobre su rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír. Aún así quedaba evidente en su mirada que estaba con un poco de temperatura. Sonrió y se sacó la lengua, de mejor ánimo, y se arregló el cabello. Salió del baño de mejor humor y en dos zancadas estaba fuera en el pasillo, trotando hacia el pequeño comedor en donde solía tomar las comidas con su mamá y sus hermanos.

Así medio la vio Hypnos, mientras este recorría el pasillo en la dirección contraria, arrastrando los pies. No solía ir a esa área del castillo, pero en serio que no pudo soportar estar lejos de Pasitea. El dios se había levantado temprano y lo primero que hizo fue enfilar hacia donde vivía el resto de su familia, pero una vez que llegó a unos metros de la entrada del comedor, y al escuchar la animada conversación entre sus hijos y su ahora ex esposa, se detuvo. Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí: si entraba, seguro rompería un equilibrio delicado, no sería más que un intruso. Por ello se había dado la media vuelta y se había regresado por donde llegó.

Fue cuando se cruzó con ella… Racionalmente sabía que se trataba de Phantasos, pero por un segundo vio la larga cabellera color calipso y los ojos grises su hija mayor, trotando por el pasillo a toda carrera. La diosa le sonrió al pasar y bajó la velocidad. Hypnos se confundió.

"¡Gala! ¡Sin correr por el pasillo!" Le reclamó antes de poder detenerse. Era el único nombre de entre todos sus hijos muertos que Hypnos podía pronunciar sin problemas, y le fluía demasiado fácil. Se mordió la lengua al ver mudar el rostro de Phantasos, quien borró su sonrisa y reanudó la marcha caminando, haciendo como que no le había oído. "Digo, ¡Phantasos! Sabes que no me gusta que corran en…"

Phantasos ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo y entró al comedor. ¡Argh! Genial. Ahora no le hablaría en al menos una semana, como siempre pasaba cada vez que la llamaba _Gala_. Justo cuando no necesitaba una pelea con otra mujer de su familia. Estaba en muy mala posición con Pasitea como para que ahora _Gala_ decidiera… perdón,  Phantasos decidiera hacerle la ley del hielo.

"Mejor me voy a desayunar solo antes de que siga metiendo las patas…" Se regañó a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Comedores de Espectros.**

 _19 de marzo. 8:00 horas._

Tras la reunión con Aiacos, Violate había tenido una muy intensa sesión de entrenamiento, en la que casi había hecho volar todo un sector del edificio. Era su forma de llorar: ejercitar y perfeccionar sus habilidades; y en serio que le había hecho bien destrozar casi la totalidad de la arena de entrenamiento.

Hacía bastante tiempo había descubierto que amaba a Aiacos, y también asumido que el juez nunca la vería de otra manera más que un _buen amigo_ con el cuál entrenar. Estaba resignada a estar en lo profundo de la friendzone sin posibilidad de escape. Pero esto ya era suficiente… ya, vale que nunca la quisiera como mujer, pero que la subestimara de ese modo hería sus sentimientos. Contrario a lo que solía afirmar, ella no tenía la confianza plena del Juez: eso había sido su orgullo, el mayor honor que pudiera darle, pero esa discusión solo le había probado que era un espectro más a sus órdenes, y no digno de toda confianza. Bah. Que se guardara su opinión donde le cupiese, pero como que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar eso. Sí, seguía amando al infeliz, pero tenía dignidad. Si él no confiaba en ella, se haría a un lado: no iba a estar mendigando…

 **"¡VIOLETA!"**

Queen de Alraune levantó la mano y la agitó con ganas. Junto a ella, Faraón de la Esfinge tomaba un café. Al igual que el Santuario de Athena, el Inframundo comenzaba las actividades temprano y ya para las ocho de la mañana, muchos espectros se tomaban un merecido descanso de sus entrenamientos matutinos, y no pocos desayunaban. Violate se acercó a su amiga y puso las manos en las caderas.

"¡Mi nombre es Violate, no _Violeta_ , Queen!"

"En el fondo es casi lo mismo." Queen empujó una silla con los pies. "Me pareció verte esta mañana destrozando la arena en Antenora. ¡Cuéntale a tu mami qué te pasó!"

"Nada, cosa de mujeres, Queen. No entenderías."

"Uuuuuy, golpe bajo." Se burló Faraón divertido. "¿Te peleaste con el señor Aiacos?"

"No."

"¿No?" Preguntó Queen. "Eso me huele a un sí. Vamos Perra, ¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Violate se sopló el flequillo de mal humor. Queen y Faraón eran sus mejores amigos entre los espectros, aunque mayoría del tiempo la irritaban hasta el hartazgo. Pero bueno, eran buenas _amigas_ los dos, lo más cercano que tenía a compañía femenina que no fueran las diosas que ocasionalmente se dejaban ver. Cierto, podía hablar con las sirvientas, pero éstas le tenían miedo y muy rara vez veían a Phantasos. Al menos estos dos cumplían bien su papel de amigas. Queen era transgénero: había nacido hombre, pero nunca se sintió a gusto con esa identidad, por lo que se cambió el sexo ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Y Faraón era abiertamente gay.

Mejores amigos que esos dos no habían.

"Más vale que sueltes, Violeta. O lo averiguaremos de otro modo."

Violate frunció el ceño. Por mucho que confiara en estos dos, no le daba la gana contar sus dramas. Nunca le gustaba ventilar lo que la aquejaba, porque no lo encontraba digno, ¡Menos asuntos del corazón! No valía la pena hacer dramas que bien podían resolverse en privado y que bien podrían desembocar en las ñoñerías que odiaba con toda su alma.

"De momento me lo reservo hasta que tome una decisión." Gruñó entre dientes. "No quiero hablar de esto ahora."

Queen y Faraón se miraron perplejos.

"Eso involucró una pelea. De _amors_." Afirmó Queen.

"Con tensión sexual incluida." Añadió Faraón. "Ustedes dos necesitan revolcones de calidad, llevo años diciéndotelo, perra."

Violate sabía que las intenciones de los dos no eran malas, pero ese día andaba escasa de paciencia, por lo que no dudó en mostrarles los dientes a los dos. Incluso empuñó la mano, dispuesta a darles un buen zape a los dos, pero se contuvo cuando un pensamiento muy aleatorio cruzó por su mente…

… revolcones con Aiacos…

Hmm…

Violate sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que los objetos en ella dieran un salto. ¿Desde cuando tenía la cabeza tan metida en la alcantarilla? ¿Acaso estaría ovulando?

"Vaya, vaya, pero si son las niñas y la marimacha." Les saludó Myu de repente. Queen y Violate, con cara de pocos amigos, le enseñaron el dedo.

"Y lo dice la _mariposita_." Gruñó Faraón con malicia, escaldándolo de paso con la mirada. Myu hizo un gesto como que no le importaba. El espectro se sentó con el grupo y señaló hacia el diario mural que estaba el la pared al otro lado del comedor.

"¿No se han enterado?" Les preguntó casual, mientras plegaba sus alas. El grupo miró hacia el sitio indicado.

"¿Nuevo ataque?" Preguntó Queen curiosa. "¿Dónde atacaron los de Xibalbá esta vez?"

"No, nada de eso. No han sonado las alarmas en las últimas doce horas." Razonó Faraón. "¿Cuál es el chisme? Lo del divorcio del señor Hypnos ya no es novedad."

"Nope, es algo mejor." Myu levantó las antenas en concordancia a su estado de ánimo. "Nuestro excelentísimo señor Hades está buscando postulantes para formar una escolta personal para la señora Perséfone y las princesitas."

Los tres espectros presentes alzaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa y rápidamente giraron las cabezas en dirección del cartel, como si pudieran leerlo a esta distancia. Quizás no perdían nada con ir a ver de qué se trataba todo. Los mensajes de este tipo eran todo un evento entre los espectros: no todos los días Hades creaba nuevas unidades en su ejército y siempre significaban una buena oportunidad para aumentar de rango. Violate sintió un poco de ansiedad en su corazón, pero… el germen de una idea comenzó a brotar en su pecho.

"¿Va en serio?" Preguntó Queen. "Creo que quiero ir a ver de qué se trata."

"No va a ser una escolta muy grande. Buscan tres estrellas celestes y ocho terrestres. Las celestes determinarían la jerarquía entre sí en combates, mientras que las terrestres tendrían que probarse ante quien resulte jefe de aquella escolta." Explicó Myu acicalando una de sus antenas. "Creo que voy a probar suerte."

Para nadie era un misterio que Myu era muy cercano a Perséfone y que solía ayudarla a mantener los jardines del inframundo. Queen se sopló el flequillo: si bien la idea era interesante, estaba cómoda en su actual posición, aunque por lo visto Faraón podría querer intentarlo. Violate se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia el cartel a paso firme.

"¿Violeta?" La llamó Queen.

"¡VIOLATE, PERRA!"

¿Qué pasaba si leía las instrucciones? Podría ser un avance en su carrera. Violate estaba segura que machacaría a cualquier estrella celeste que intentara desafiarla, o al menos le pondría problemas para derrotarla. Quizás si probaba suerte no podía ser tan malo, pero tendría que hacerlo de tal manera que ella quedara como capitana de la escolta, porque no podría darle su apoyo o lealtad a otro jefe que no fuera Aiacos. Seguía siendo su ala derecha después de todo.

Apartó a un par de espectros con brusquedad y leyó el cartel. Cada una de las instrucciones, que no eran complicadas. Entrecerró los ojos detectando como algunas estrellas celestes anunciaban a viva voz que presentarían sus papeles, pues estaban seguros de participar.

¿Qué diría el señor Aiacos si ella se presentaba? Hmpf. Nada, no tendría derecho a decirle nada. Ella no gozaba de su confianza, por lo que no le importaría mucho que buscara otras opciones. Quizás un cambio de aire le haría bien. Se iba a enojar, seguro. Dejaría de hablarle, no había duda… no podría ver a Benito con tanta libertad ni tan seguido, pero se las arreglaría.

Aiacos no confiaba en ella. La había ofendido y roto algo en su corazón. No quería dejarlo solo, pero… pero… ¿cómo verlo a la cara sabiendo que algo se había quebrado entre ambos?

¿Estaría en condiciones de liderar una pequeña unidad? Pequeña quizás en fuerza, pero con una misión que no dejaba de ser importante: Hades pondría la seguridad de su familia en sus manos, y eso no admitiría errores de ningún tipo.

"¿Qué tanto ves el cartel, Violate?" Le preguntó Kagaho de Bennu de muy buen humor. "¡No me digas que piensas postular!"

"No lo pienso. Lo haré."

"Ya sabía: no vas a dejar al señor Aiacos solo… ¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Lávate los oídos, Kagaho."

Violate giró sobre sus talones y, despidiéndose con una seña, enfiló hacia la salida del comedor común, directo hacia sus habitaciones en Antenora. Le dolía, cierto, esto se sentía como una traición, pero no podía trabajar con Aiacos a sabiendas que su querido juez no le daba toda su confianza y que la trataba así de mal como lo había hecho esa mañana temprano. Probaría suerte: si quedaba, quedaba, sino… al menos lo habría intentado.

El cambio de aire le haría bien.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Caminos Separados_**

 _… nunca hablaron sobre los sueños muertos: los dos vivieron su duelo por separado_ _(si es que lo habían procesado)_ _, sin contar con el otro y eso… los congeló._ _Phantasos_ _se llevó la peor parte._

 _¡Por todo el Olimpo! Esos dos no necesitaban un divorcio, sino terapia de parejas._

 _"¡GIANNIS!"_

 _Thanatos pegó un brinco de la sorpresa cuando sintió la violenta reacción de Rea Laurens en su oficina. La mujer no dudó en poner las manos en las caderas luego que cerró la puerta, y le miró con ganas de poquísimos amigos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como personaje, Phantasos es uno que subestimé bastante y me dio una simpática sorpresa a medida que escribía este fic. Y como tal, es otro de los problemas familiares que se suman a la lista de Hypnos. Casi lo lamento por Thanatos. Aiacos sigue feliz de la vida metiendo las patas y ni idea tiene que todo esto está por estallarle en la cara. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Acércate a un empleado y dile en tono serio: "Código Tres en Hogar" y observa su reacción._

* * *

Querida **Guest** , Hades dice eres bienvenida al club cuando quieras, no hace falta que firmes nada y que si algún tipo que dice ser representante de algún inframundo te pide que firmes algo, generalmente es una estafa, así que recomienda que no lo hagas. Al menos tuvimos un poco de fanservice para fangirlear de gusto, aunque Minos dice que él está mucho mejor. Y… pues… en el inframundo más se encargaron de producir guerreros rudos antes que ocuparse por su inteligencia emocional. Una pena, pero si te consuela, créelo o no, Radamanthys no lo hace nada mal y hasta saca la cara por el equipo. Sobre su relación con Pandora, esos dos más llevan relación de hermanos que romántica, más después del fiasco ocurrido cuando Hades intentó hacer que fueran pareja. Pandora todavía recuerda las pantuflas de perrito. Minos por su parte… es inquietito en todo el sentido de la palabra y aunque sí está enamorado de la tal Ingrid, pudo haber elegido mejor. Pronto a Aiacos le estalla todo en la cara, ya vas a ver. ¡ERES DE LAS POCAS que ha mostrado compasión por Hypnos! El pobre lleva la procesión por dentro y apenas comienza a darse cuenta. Muchos siglos reprimiéndose. Igual Pasitea, que no se queda atrás, aunque su proceso haya comenzado antes. Phantasos, como viste, es la que paga los platos rotos, sin tener arte ni parte. Perséfone no tiene que convencer a Hades, simplemente le pasa los libros y le pide que los reparta. **XD** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	5. Cap 4: Caminos Separados

_Conducir una guerra es complicado, pero Hades se las ingenia, además de velar por la vida amorosa de sus espectros. Aunque hay que admitir que él y Perséfone necesitan otro pasatiempo. Thanatos trata de equilibrar su vida familiar y laboral y a Aiacos… El karma comenzó a pasarle la cuenta._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que los voy a malacostumbrar, pero si no actualizaba ahora, ya a la tarde no iba a poder. Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ). A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena se desarrollan los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Caminos Separados**

 **Giudecca. Despacho de Hades.**

 _Una semana después. 26 de marzo. 10:52 horas._

Hades se desplomó en su sillón y se talló los ojos. Tenía ganas de patalear como niño pequeño, pero se contuvo. Todo este asunto de la guerra contra los señores de Xibalbá lo tenía de un humor de la patada, y la burlona actitud de sus enemigos, lograban que tuviera ganas de ver arder el mundo. _Calzonazos_ , le había gritado uno; _Emo llorón_ le gritó otro. ¡BAH! Bola de envidiosos que no tenían una mujer que los mimase tan linda como su Perséfone.

…

Ya. Era un calzonazos. ¡¿Y qué?! Al menos tenía con quien pasar la eternidad.

"La enfermería está llena. Tiene capacidad para diez heridos, y hay al menos dieciocho. Ordené que abrieran las celdas del ala oeste y que llevaran ahí a los que sobran. Han muerto unos doce espectros. Thanatos dice que entraron al ciclo de la reencarnación y que dos fueron aniquilados por Xibalbá." Rezongó Hades. "Esta madrugada atacaron Caína, dejando tres heridos que están siendo atendidos ahí mismo."

"Si seguimos a este ritmo, vamos a ser sobrepasados. ¡Te dije que teníamos que ampliar la enfermería! Además con suerte había algodones." Le dijo Perséfone, levantando la nariz de unos documentos. "Creo… que podríamos comenzar a cobrarle la palabra a Athena… tienen un mini hospital en el Santuario."

"Y médicos. Quizás derivar a los más graves… no sé. Me parece buena idea." Hades se acomodó en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Le sonrió travieso y serio al mismo tiempo. "A propósito. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que pedí voluntarios para tu escolta?"

Desde que se habían reconciliado, Hades había hecho cambiar el escritorio de Perséfone a su despacho, de manera que ahora ambos trabajaban juntos en la misma oficina, gestionando el manejo de todo el Inframundo. Tenían áreas de gestión separadas y comunes, pero lograban complementarse de excelente manera. Además así aprovechaban para pasar tiempo juntos y se les facilitaba el cuidado de las nenas.

"Claro que me acuerdo." Perséfone sonrió. "Sigo sin encontrarle mucho sentido, pero…"

"Ojo, tenemos un trato."

"Sí, me dejas quedarme con las niñas, donde nos corresponde, contigo, pero yo acepto tener esa escolta." Asintió Perséfone. "Me parece un buen trato. ¿Por qué lo traes a colación?"

"Varios espectros han postulado. He tenido que revisar yo mismo las inscripciones, pues Hypnos apenas sí puede atarse los cordones solo (¡Le ha hecho pésimo el divorcio!), pero ya comenzaron las pruebas…"

"¡Qué bien! Pero, ¿Qué te aqueja?"

"Nada… algo… algo llamó mi atención."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Violate de Behemoth postuló. Hasta ahora va ganando por paliza (literal): se estaría quedando con la plaza de capitán de tu escolta."

Perséfone parpadeó muy perpleja, como si al principio no hubiera entendido nada de lo que Hades le decía, pero cuando le cayó la teja, carraspeó sorprendida. ¿Violate no era la lugarteniente de Aiacos? ¿No que era apoyo, su más leal espectro, su agente más eficaz, su ala derecha? Esos dos se adoraban con locura, el que no lo aceptaran no era esencial, pero sí era evidente que más temprano que tarde esos dos se iban a confesar sentimientos. No obstante… al menos a ella le parecía rarísimo que Violate hubiera postulado a ese cargo, pues sabían que estaba más que conforme siendo la segunda al mando en Antenora.

Una mirada a los ojos de Hades le reveló a la diosa que su esposo pensaba algo parecido.

"¿Y qué pasó allí?"

"Es lo que quisiera saber: Aiacos y Violate hacen linda pareja, pero en serio que toda esa tensión que se traen me pone de mal humor." Hades buscó la carpeta con los antecedentes de Violate y se la alcanzó. "Ahí pasó algo y no me cuadra."

"A mi tampoco, quizás se pelearon. Desde que llegó Benito que esos dos andan de pelea en pelea…"

"Deberían sacarse las ganas y darse un buen revolcón y ya. Les mejoraría el carácter a los dos."

"¡Hades! No seas grosero."

"¡Pero es cierto! Si no fueran tan tímidos, hace rato que estarían juntos. ¡Por lo menos unos diez hijos deberían tener a estas alturas! Pero no."

"Hades…" Advirtió Perséfone, tratando de lucir grave, pero en su fuero interno creía que su esposo tenía razón. "Hacen bonita pareja, se adoran, pero algo pasó ahí…"

"¿Qué crees que sea?"

"No lo sé, pero podemos averiguar."

"¿En qué piensas, mujer?"

La mirada de Hades era traviesa y astuta; Perséfone se relamió los labios y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento. Ambos se dieron pataditas debajo de la mesa, parecieron ponerse de acuerdo.

"Envía por ellos, creo que sé como obtener respuestas de ellos mismos sin tener que preguntar mucho."

Hades le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas. Oficina de Thanatos.**

 _26 de marzo. 11:32 horas._

Thanatos dejó caer la carpeta que estaba revisando y se talló los ojos. Estaba cansado y sus motivos eran bastante variopintos. No solo la guerra en el Inframundo estaba minando su energía, sino que además su familia le estaba cargando la espalda. Por si fuera poco su trabajo en el hospital se le estaba acumulando.

Al menos ahora tenía tiempo de avanzar un poco con sus casos en el hospital. Había un par de vagabundos que necesitaban ayuda, unos cuantos ancianos solos, la joven familia que necesitaba los medicamentos de su niño… Ufff, estos casos eran de nunca acabar, pero le sorprendía la capacidad del ser humano de sobreponerse a sus tragedias. Cierto, era un dios, ¡la muerte sin ir más lejos!, podía decir que lo había visto todo, pero hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta de lo notable que era la capacidad de lucha que tenía el ser humano. En cierta manera agradecía ese momento de depresión tras la guerra contra Athena que le había motivado a tomar esta decisión, de asumir la personalidad del desaliñado _Giannis_ y trabajar en un hospital como asistente social. Cierto, había momentos en que maldecía el momento en que había tomado aquella decisión, pero otros en los que no se arrepentía para nada.

Hoy era un día neutral. Su trabajo le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir un poco del Inframundo, cuyo nivel de alarma lo tenía de los nervios. Era una buena distracción y aprovechaba de ponerse al día. Iba a tomar una carpeta cuando se fijó en una de las muchas fotos que tenía regadas por toda la oficina. En ella, Icelos y Oneiros parecían reírse algún chiste, que Thanatos pareció recordar, pues esbozó una sonrisa sin querer. Recordaba que el día de la foto, celebraban un cumpleaños o algo. El dios de la muerte calma comenzó a pasear su mirada por las demás fotos. Todas eran familiares, su mamá, sus sobrinos (los veinte que le quedaban), su hermano, Pasitea, Hades y Perséfone, sus queridas ahijadas… Thanatos era un dios pendenciero, impulsivo en el mejor de los casos, insensible y tajante, grave como pocos, soltero empedernido, pero en el fondo de su corazón su familia ocupaba un lugar importantísimo y era el único dios que mantenía álbumes de fotos.

Sí, así arisco como lo veían, tenía su lado sensible.

Quizás por eso era tan popular entre sus sobrinos. Thanatos era el típico tío que les consentía, y… quizás algo más presente que el mismo Hypnos los últimos milenios.

Thanatos suspiró y tomó la foto de su gemelo y cuñada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con esta foto? O sea, técnicamente debería sacar a Pasitea de su colección, pero no podía, ¡Era su cuñada! Lo había sido por miles de años y uno no arranca a un familiar del árbol así tan de improviso…

… bueno, algunos humanos lo hacían, pero no era el punto ni él un simple mortal.

El asunto es que no podía pensar en ella como otra cosa que no fuera su pariente. Además Pasitea amaba a Hypnos, estaba seguro. Claro, estaba tan furiosa con su hermano que hasta le había pedido el divorcio, pero lo amaba. E Hypnos también la adoraba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo solo… solo que la comunicación entre ambos se cortó de repente… dejaron de hablar… comenzaron a sufrir por su cuenta… nunca hablaron sobre sus hijos muertos: los dos vivieron su duelo por separado (si es que lo habían procesado), sin contar con el otro y eso… los congeló. Phantasos se llevó la peor parte.

¡Por todo el Olimpo! Esos dos no necesitaban un divorcio, sino terapia de parejas.

 **"¡GIANNIS!"**

Thanatos pegó un brinco de la sorpresa cuando sintió la violenta intrusión de Rea Laurens en su oficina. La mujer no dudó en poner las manos en las caderas luego que cerró la puerta, y le miró con cara de poquísimos amigos. Thanatos estaba cansado y aunque la mayor parte de tiempo Rea lo intimidaba, hoy no tenía ni un gramo de paciencia extra.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Falleció la señora Amelia anoche." Gruñó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. "También don Roberto de la habitación 602 y don Niko del 304. ¡Y adivina con lo que me encuentro!"

"¿Que estaban fríos y tiesos?"

"¡GIANNIS! Eso fue de muy mal gusto." Rea empuñó las manos con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. "Me vengo a dar cuenta que tú fuiste el último que los visitó."

"Ya, ¿y?"

Rea le miró con intensidad. No confiaba en el desaliñado asistente social que tenía al frente. Todas sus observaciones e instintos le decían que este sujeto tenía mucho que ver con varias muertes en el hospital, que no tendrían porqué haber sucedido. Estaba convencida que Giannis era un ángel de la muerte, y uno estupendo, solo que no tenía más pruebas que sus sospechas.

¡Si supiera que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad! Con la diferencia que Thanatos no había asesinado a esas personas, simplemente había consultado en sus listados a quien le tocaba morir ese día y había ido a buscar sus almas. Bien capaz que era el dios de asesinar a los hombres, pero eso solo lo hacía en caso de guerra santa. Como fuese, no se le podía acusar de asesino solo por darle espacio a que la vida siguiera su curso natural… ¡Además era la Muerte!

"¡¿Cómo que _Y_?! No sé como lo haces, pero siempre que visitas a algún paciente, este muere sin que hubiera presentado síntomas que indicasen que se descompensaría." La mujer se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz. "¿No te parece mucha coincidencia?"

"¿De qué me acusa, doctora Laurens? La gente muere todo el tiempo."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Giannis?"

"Atendiendo asuntos familiares. ¿Cuál es su obsesión conmigo? ¿Acaso está enamorada de mi que me presta tanta atención?"

A Rea casi le dio hipo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a este tipo insinuar algo así? En serio, Giannis era el hombre más desaliñado del hospital. No es que anduviera con ropas sucias ni nada de eso, solo que sus prendas estaban todas ajadas, viejas y desteñidas… y tampoco tenía mucho éxito combinando las ropas, lo que no lo hacía muy atractivo para nadie… en defensa de Rea, no había visto a Thanatos en gloria y majestad.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! Giannis, por toda la ciencia, ¡¿Crees que voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo fijándome en ti?!"

"¡Entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz!"

"No confío en ti Giannis." Gruñó desafiándolo a la cara. "¡Hay demasiadas muertes a tu alrededor!"

"Ja. No tienes idea." Dijo Thanatos dejando escapar una carcajada. "La gente muere, asúmelo. Soy asistente social, a veces mis casos estiran la pata."

"No la que está a mi cuidado: la señora Amelia entró caminando. ¡No tenía porqué morirse! La visitaste ayer y ¡Drama! ¡Se muere!; don Niko…"

"También se mueren **tus** pacientes y **no me ves** acusándote de negligencia."

"Eso es otra cosa totalmente distinta." Gruñó Rea sin argumentos, apretando los puños, pero volvió a insistir. "¡Reconoce que visitaste a esos pacientes!"

Rea tenía ganas de morderse el labio, como solía hacerlo cuando las cosas no iban como quería resultaban de otro modo. No era la primera vez que discutía con Giannis, pero sí la primera que el escuálido sujeto no dudaba en retrucarle. Seguro estaba cansado, tenía ojeras, y las enfermeras le habían comentado que lo notaban preocupado.

"¡Claro que lo hice! Es mi trabajo visitarlos: necesitaban mis gestiones." Protestó Thanatos. "Los visité a los tres ayer por la mañana. Pasé gran parte de la tarde ocupado con otras cosas y cuando salí del trabajo, tuve que atender asuntos familiares y solo pude volver a casa pasadas la una de la mañana. Para esa hora ya habían muerto los tres."

"¡Hasta te sabes la hora, Desgraciado!"

"¡Porque lo leí en el informe de esta mañana!" Exclamó impaciente. "¿Y desde cuando que te debo explicaciones?"

"¡Sigues sin convencerme! ¿Familia tú con lo áspero que…?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Tanto Thanatos como Rea pegaron un brinco y abrieron espacio. Hypnos, muy desmejorado, pálido, ojeroso y con los ojos brillantes, sin tener consideración con nadie, irrumpió en la oficina y se sentó en una de las sillas, a irradiar desolación y pena. Lucía tan desaliñado como Giannis, y su estrés emocional era tan evidente que Rea estuvo tentada de tomarle los signos vitales en caso que se fue a descompensar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que estuvo absorbiendo aire por la nariz y se largó a llorar con ganas. Thanatos y Rea intercambiaron una mirada, se mordieron el labio y comenzaron a tamborilear los dedos de las manos casi al mismo tiempo: a los dos se les olvidó la discusión que estaban llevando.

"Errr…" Balbuceó Thanatos, mientras le inventaba un nombre a su hermano. Primera vez que lo veía subir al mundo humano. "¿Niko?"

"Pasi… Pasi no quiso que…" Hypnos miró a su gemelo con una expresión que rompía el corazón. "No quiso salir a almorzar conmigo, ni… el regalo que le hice." Hizo unos veinte pucheros temblorosos. "Supo que volví a confundir a Phantasos con Gala y se enojó conmigo… y Phantasos no me habla… Pasi… no quiso escucharme… ¡entiendo que es mi error! La descuidé, la perdí, no me porté bien, pero… pero…" Hypnos se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se tapó la cara con los brazos. Segundos después estaba llorando tratando en vano de mantener la dignidad.

"Doctora Laurens, este es mi hermano gemelo Niko." Le dijo algo compungido. "Atraviesa un mal divorcio… ¿podríamos seguir nuestra discusión más tarde?"

Rea le miró con una súbita compasión en los ojos. Ella podía ser muy incisiva si quería, pero no dejaba de ser humana. Hypnos, o Niko como lo había llamado su hermano, lloraba con toda la honestidad del mundo. Esto no era un show y ciertamente no era el momento de seguir con descargos y acusaciones.

"Claro… ¿Necesitan algo?"

"¡NECESITO A MI PASI!" Lloró Hypnos desolado.

"¡Argh, ya está jugoso!"

Thanatos se palmeó la cara con fuerza. ¡Pedazo de Hipócrita! Miles de años descuidando a su esposa y dándole el mismo tratamiento que ahora ella le daba a él y ¿ahora se hacía el desvalido? ¡Pobre Pasi que lo aguantó callada tantos siglos!

Igual le daba penita. ¡Pobre infeliz! Mejor se aseguraba de darle aunque fuera agua con azúcar o Nix le arrancaría la cabeza si llegaba a enterarse que no había ayudado a su único gemelo. Thanatos suspiró empático y miró a Rea a los ojos.

"¿Sería mucho pedir algo para los nervios? Lleva así varios días y no se calma…"

"Vuelvo en cinco minutos."

* * *

 **Despacho de Hades**

 _Mientras tanto. 11:20 horas._

Aiacos y Violate llegaron casi al mismo tiempo ante el despacho de Hades. Habían sido convocados por separado no hacía mucho rato y no dudaron en ir. Cuando se encontraron al final del corredor, simplemente se miraron y quizás se esbozaron alguna sonrisa.

Llevaban una semana sin hablarse. Cierto, se veían a diario e incluso entrenaban, pero pronto fue evidente para Aiacos que Violate no quería entrenar con él y trataba que las sesiones fueran lo más breve posible, para poder irse pronto. Además, en los ataques en los que habían necesitado luchar hombro con hombro, perdieron un poco de sincronización, cosa que solo podía ser achacada al hecho que no se hablaban.

Aiacos esperaba en serio que esto pronto pasara, quería recuperar a su ala derecha lo antes posibles para poder hacer frente a la amenaza de Xibalbá como correspondía, con ambos apoyándose y luchando al lado del otro. La tenía al lado, pero la echaba de menos: Violate había puesto una pared gigantesca entre ambos y se notaba. Pero Violate también lo echaba de menos.

"¿Vienes por tu cuenta o también te ha convocado nuestro señor Hades?"

"…"

Esa mañana Aiacos había decidido tragarse algo de su orgullo y quizás tratar de hacer las paces con su flor carmesí. Sabía que debía pedirle disculpas por la manera que la había tratado, y estaba dispuesto. ¿Qué podía perder? Solo un poco de orgullo que recuperaría en poco tiempo, solo iniciar alguna conversación, preguntar cómo estaba y volver a la normalidad.

Claro… si Violate decidía responderle. Porque le respondería, ¿verdad?

"¿No me vas a responder, Violate? Hace una semana que no me hablas… ¿Por qué?"

"El señor Aiacos no confía en mí. ¿Por qué tendría yo que confiar en usted?"

"Aaargh, ¡Violate! ¿Sigues pegada con eso? ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?"

"Cosa de mujeres. No lo comprendería, señor." A Violate le costó decir eso más de lo que quiso admitir, pero no se arrepentía. Le dolía alejarse de su señor, ¿quién lo iba a cuidar?, pero si él no confiaba en ella y era capaz de menospreciarla tanto, entonces ella no quería migajas de su aprecio.

¡Ay, como dolía!

La puerta del despacho se abrió y la voz de Hades les llamó. Ambos se pusieron de firmes y entraron con movimientos sincronizados. Cuando hubieron recorrido un buen trecho, cayeron sobre una rodilla con la cabeza baja. Hades y Perséfone les observaban tranquilos. Ambos dioses intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Ha llamado mi atención, Violate, que postulaste a la escolta personal de mi familia." Dijo Hades muy curioso. Tanto Aiacos como Violate se quedaron helados, pero por diferentes razones. "Tuviste un más que estupendo rendimiento en las pruebas de ingreso, por apuradas que hayan sido… Dime por qué quieres el puesto. Creí que estabas conforme como lugarteniente de Antenora."

"Necesito un cambio en mi carrera señor. La manera de servirlo a usted de mejor manera." Afirmó Violate sintiendo un revoltijo en las tripas. "He perdido la confianza del señor Aiacos, si es que la tuve alguna vez, y siento que ya no tengo nada que hacer allí."

"¡Siempre has tenido mi Confianza! ¡Eres mi Ala Derecha!" Reclamó Aiacos sin poder aguantarse. "¡¿Estabas postulando?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!"

"Con el debido respeto, señor, no le importa."

"¡Claro que me importa! Soy tu jefe, debiste haberme dicho. ¡Te saltaste el conducto regular de forma grosera!"

Aiacos tenía un nudo en las tripas y el corazón. ¡¿Violate lo abandonaba?! ¡¿Qué Brujería Era Esta?! Esto no era un ascenso, no era buscar nuevas oportunidades en su carrera: siendo su lugarteniente tenía todas las opciones para mejorar y perfeccionarse como guerrera y como espectro. ¡¿Y lo dejaba sin haberle dicho?!

"Lo hecho, hecho está. Soy la estrella celeste de la soledad, no necesito su aprobación para optar a un cargo dentro del ejército del señor Hades."

"¡¿Esa Es Tu Excusa?!" Aiacos se volvió hacia Hades. "¡Señor! Confiando en el juicio que pueda emitir en este asunto, tengo que dejar en claro que yo no estaba enterado de esto y me opongo tenazmente."

"Ya veo." Dijo Hades muy neutral. Miró a Violate con curiosidad. "Dices que has perdido la confianza de Aiacos. ¿Por qué?"

"Me ha dicho que no me confiaría la vida de Benito. El señor Aiacos cree que puedo lastimarlo."

"¡Qué lo vas a estar lastimando! Solo no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, ¡Eso no quiere decir que no confíe en ti!"

"¿Entonces qué quiere decir, señor?" Violate le miró frunciendo el ceño. "Tal insinuación me ofende, primero me despellejan antes de dejar que algo le pase a Benito, pero aun así no me confiaría su vida ni me deja verlo."

"¿Qué te hace creer que eres capaz de cuidar de mis hijas?" Preguntó Perséfone con delicadeza. "Porque al ser parte de mi escolta, inevitablemente te encargarás de su seguridad también."

"¡Violate no puede cuidar niños! Es una guerrera, no una niñera."

"Aiacos: tú eres un juez de Hades y padre soltero de un niño adoptado." Le recordó Perséfone, antes de centrar su atención en la espectro. "¿Violate?"

"Soy la segunda de nueve hermanos. Prácticamente ayudé a criar a los tres menores." Dijo Violate con honestidad. "Puede que no sea perfecta, pero no voy a retroceder ante un desafío, ni dejaré que algo malo les ocurra a usted o a las princesitas." La espectro de Behemoth miró de reojo a Aiacos. "Puede que no sea perfecta, ni haga las cosas bien, pero tengo el ardiente deseo de no decepcionarla, señora Perséfone."

"¿Y yo qué? No es momento para que me quiten a mi mejor espectro. ¡No cuando nos atacan casi todos los días!"

"Además le caigo bien a las pequeñas señoritas."

"Oh sí, eso es cierto. Las niñas te adoran, Violate." Comentó Perséfone abstrayéndose un poco de la discusión. Hades rodó los ojos al cielo y tras apoyar el codo en el sillón, afirmó su cabeza.

"Entraron a la carrera por las tres plazas de estrellas celestes solo siete espectros. Violate, le ganaste a todos ellos, y con eso tu lugar como capitana de la escolta de mi esposa. ¿Estás segura que quieres dejar tu puesto como lugarteniente de Antenora?"

"Mis servicios no son requeridos allí. Otros pueden cumplir mi rol. Iré a donde mi señor Hades ordene."

"¡Claro Que Se Requieren Tus Servicios en Antenora!"

Hades bufó molesto. Observó a sus dos espectros, mientras parecía palpar la emoción en el aire. Desde que se había dado cuenta que ambos hacían una bonita pareja que esperaba el día que anunciaran su relación a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que se amaban, pero que no aceptaban dar el siguiente paso. Miró a Perséfone y asintió con lentitud: su esposa tenía la misma opinión que él sobre estos dos, y a ninguno le hacía gracia separarlos, pero… puede que el cambio de aire les hiciera bien. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo juntos había hecho que dieran muchas cosas por sentado y eso los llenó de una macabra rutina. Quizás si los separaban les incentivaban a buscar las maneras para reunirse ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que terminaran en un armario estrecho resolviendo problemas de la manera más primitiva de todas.

"Les diré lo que pienso." Dijo Hades muy grave. "Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas, de una vez deberían admitir lo que sienten por el otro. ¡Soy un dios de muertos y hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso! Pero bueno, ya podrán arreglar sus diferencias luego."

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Aiacos, temeroso por lo que se venía.

"Violate, desde ahora puedes dejar Antenora y asume tu puesto como capitana de la escolta personal de Perséfone y de mis hijitas. Te trasladarás aquí a Giudecca: te encargarás de diseñar los planes y estrategias de seguridad de mi familia, de que los espectros a tu mando obedezcan mis ordenanzas y estén siempre bien entrenados. Debido a la urgencia, espero los primeros planes pronto." Hades se puso de pie. "Aiacos, espero que comprendas mi situación. Recuerda que debes suplir la vacante que deja Violate pronto y ojalá que no le pongas muchos problemas con el traslado. He dicho. ¡Ahora retírense!"

Ambos espectros asintieron lentamente y, tras ponerse de pie, se retiraron en tenso silencio. Hades tenía la certeza que había remecido emocionalmente a sus dos espectros de manera ruda, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Sintió como Perséfone le tomaba el brazo y se apoyaba en su hombro.

"Se van a echar de menos… eso los va a motivar a encontrar una solución a su problema." Opinó la diosa. "Les doy unos meses."

"Si no lo hacen, juro que los encierro en un armario."

Perséfone simplemente soltó unas risillas traviesas y le guiñó un ojo a su esposo. Bien capaz que era y creía su amenaza. Quizás resultaba interesante y divertido que tal cosa sucediera.

Afuera en el pasillo, ni bien salieron del despacho y hubieron avanzado varios metros, Aiacos se detuvo de golpe y sujetó a Violate del brazo, obligándola a encararlo. Se midieron con la mirada y quizás con el cosmo, mientras ambos ponían sus manos en sus caderas, desafiantes y altivos. El juez de Garuda se sentía traicionado y por completo desvalido, y Violate trataba de controlar sus emociones y no dejar que se filtraran por sus ojos. Seguramente luego de esto colarse a la habitación de Benito para mimarlo se tornaría más difícil, pero los desafíos no la intimidaban.

"¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?"

"En algún momento, señor. Solo si quedaba en el puesto."

"¡Por supuesto que ibas a quedar! Eres la estrella celeste más fuerte que conozco sin contarnos a nosotros los jueces. ¡Claro Que Ibas A Quedar!" Le reclamó molesto. "Te conozco, mujer. Sé de lo que eres capaz."

"No del todo, señor Aiacos." Violate se cruzó de brazos e hizo un desprecio. "No me conoce bien, o se niega a querer hacerlo."

"Conozco lo que quiero conocer de ti." Aiacos iba a continuar con algún comentario mordaz, pero se mordió la lengua. "Me abandonas, espectro. Tú que decías que siempre serías mi apoyo."

"Siempre seré su apoyo señor. Pero no tengo nada que hacer a su lado si no tengo toda su confianza. No deja que cuide de Benito, eso es no confiar en mi." Gruñó Violate. "Por eso me voy." Aiacos endureció sus facciones y mirada.

"No." Le dijo muy grave. "Toda esa payasada de que no confío en ti, es una falacia. ¡Tú quieres cuidar niños! Y ese papel de mujer no te corresponde. ¡Vas a ver que no serás capaz! Desde ya te digo… ¡NO SIRVES para eso! ¡Por algo no te paso a Benito!"

"¡No me deja cuidar de Benito porque **está** **celoso**!" Ladró Violate con las manos apretadas. "Usted no me ve como mujer, por eso no le cuadra que pueda tomar un rol femenino."

"¡Tú no eres ninguna mujer! ¡ERES MI ALA DERECHA!"

"¡SOY BIEN MUJER LE GUSTE O NO!"

"¡¿Ah sí?! Pues desde que recuerdo, nunca te he visto en actitudes femeninas." Le dijo burlón mientras le daba un empujoncito con los dedos. "¡Nadie aquí te ve como mujer! ¡Queen es más femenina que tú! No podrías llamar la atención de un hombre nunca."

Eso le dolió un poco a Violate, pero al mismo tiempo la enfureció unos cuantos grados más. Cierto era que inconscientemente la chica llevaba un tiempo tratando de llamar la atención de Aiacos, pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que su orgullo le dolió un buen poco. Echando humo por las orejas, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

"¡No he terminado contigo, mujer! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" Aiacos comenzó a dar zancadas para seguirla, e incluso estiró la mano para sujetarla del brazo e impedir que se fuera, pero antes de poder rozarla siquiera, Violate se giró, plantó los pies y gruñó.

"¡NO!"

La exclamación de Violate no solo sorprendió a Aiacos, que hasta retrocedió un paso. Pandora, junto con Minos y Lune de Balrog también se detuvieron perplejos, pero la pareja apenas les dio atención. Los recién llegados se miraron las caras con desconcierto.

"¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Molesta porque no logras llamar la atención de nadie?"

"Puedo llamar la atención de quien me plazca."

"¡Ver para creer!" Aiacos parpadeó como sorprendido. "Aaaaah, ya veo, cierto que estás buscando tu propio crío." Le comentó burlón, cruzándose de brazos. Violate le dio un empujón con ambas manos.

"Obsérveme, señor Aiacos."

Violate suspiró profundo y mejoró su postura. Miró hacia los recién llegados, notando por primera vez la presencia del grupo. Con calma avanzó hacia ellos, aunque no estaban a gran distancia. Tentados se sintieron de ocultarse tras Minos, quien comenzaba a considerar que sacar un video podía ser buena idea. Violate se detuvo frente a Lune, a quien la intensa mirada de la estrella celeste de la soledad intimidó un poco (nunca lo reconocería, por cierto).

"¿Violate? ¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó el espectro con la voz en un hilo. La mujer le sonrió.

"Err, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó Pandora curiosa.

"Con tu permiso Lune…" Apenas susurró, acercándosele un poco.

Al pobre de Lune se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, pero justo cuando pensó que lo iba a besar (hasta había estirado la trompita)… Violate se giró de improviso y sujetando a Minos por las patillas, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó justo en los labios, con una sensualidad que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Aiacos se puso azul de rabia e hirviendo de celos y sorpresa.

 **– Le Gasp –**

A la sorpresa inicial, que no fue poca, Minos se resistió con bastante entereza, pero no al mucho andar y a medida que Violate profundizaba el beso, comenzó a entusiasmarse y a disfrutar él también. Pandora no podía abrir más los ojos, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y Lune… se sentía en lo profundo de la _friendzone_ el pobrecillo. ¡Hubiera matado por haber recibido ese beso!

Fue entonces cuando Violate soltó a Minos, quien solo atinó a tratar de recuperar aire de la sorpresa, con todos los colores del mundo en el rostro. Por ser casi albino, esto se le notaba con fuerza. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que Violate besaba tan bien! Ni en sus más locos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado.

Quería más…

"¡¿Me Vas A Dejar Así, Mujer?!" Demandó saber el juez de Griffin cuando recuperó el habla. Fue cuando vio a Aiacos.

"Minos…" Le advirtió en un peligroso tono…

… que hubiera tomado en cuenta si no hubiera sentido esa caricia tan delicada en sus mejillas. Minos miró hacia Violate una vez más, descubriendo toda una nueva faceta que nunca había visto en el ala derecha de Aiacos. No se había dado cuenta que también tenía bastante sensualidad guardada por ahí…

"Luego terminamos, si me animo señor Minos." Le dijo con lascivia. Violate entonces miró a Aiacos por encima del hombro, con dureza. "Si el señor Aiacos me disculpa, me retiro… Tengo una mudanza pendiente."

Violate se alejó del grupo, no sin antes acariciar el pecho de Minos de la misma guisa que lo había besado, caminando con esa leve cojera que arrastraba desde hacía varios días. Pandora intercambió otra mirada con Lune, quien no se perdía detalle.

"Aiacos, ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?" Preguntó Pandora con las manos en actitud de pregunta. Minos seguía hiperventilado… y en severa necesidad de una ducha CONGELADA.

"Me va a dejar así…" Balbuceó casi temeroso, y aún bien sonrojado. Minos tomó aire y miró en la dirección por la que Violate se alejaba, ignorando las señales de peligro que le estaba lanzado Aiacos. "¡Violate! ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡MUJER PÉRFIDA!" Dispuesto a seguirla, Minos comenzó a dar zancadas, pero Aiacos lo detuvo del brazo. "¿Qué haces, Pajarraco? "

"¡¿Tú No Tienes A Ingrid, Maldito Infeliz?!" Le recordó con malicia, verde de celos. "¡¿Qué andas besuqueándote con mi Ala Derecha?!" Le preguntó mientras lo sujetaba en una dolorosa llave.

"¡Ella me besó primero!" Exclamó Minos, mientras comenzaba a defenderse. Pronto los dos se estuvieron dando de golpes y patadas llenas de malicia.

"¡No Se Pueden Pelear Aquí! La Ordenanza para el régimen, disciplina, subordinación y servicio de los Ejércitos de Espectros de Hades, Capítulo Primero, Artículo Sexto indica que los jueces no pueden participar en pendencias dentro del recinto de Palacio…" Se quejó Lune. Él también quería un beso.

Obviamente lo ignoraron más que olímpicamente. Y mientras rodaban por el piso dándose de puños a manos llenas, Pandora solo retrocedía cuando correspondía y se mordía los labios. ¿Ahora cómo separaba a estos dos?

"¿De qué me perdí?" Murmuró comenzando a molestarse. Accedió a la cosmonet. _"Radamanthys… Violate acaba de besar a Minos *_ _ **frente**_ _* a Aiacos. Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para separarlos… ¡se están peleando!"_

 _"_ _Wait a Bloody Minute!_ _¿Qué, qué quien besó a quién y quién se pelea con quién dijiste?"_ Preguntó Radamanthys perplejo.

 _"Solo ven y ayuda."_ Ladró Pandora, antes de carraspear. "Menos mal que esto no es el Santuario o ya se sabría en todos lados." Gruñó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia Lune, quien tenía los hombros bajos, en actitud de derrota.

"Besar a un juez de Hades sin permiso en los pasillos también va contra las Ordenanzas…" Se lamentó. Pandora solo rodó los ojos al cielo.

"¡Lo que tengo que soportar!"

Ojalá que Radamanthys llegara pronto.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Hermanos, Amigos y Cómplices Varios_**

 _… más aun considerando que el ángel tenía el carácter adecuado para lidiar con su hija Artemisa: la respetaba, sabía manejarla sin ser invasivo, la hacía reír y rabiar, la trataba como a una igual, pero tenía la suficiente firmeza de carácter como para no permitirle berrinches y decirle la verdad directo a la cara, fuera buena o mala. Sí, el pelirrojo era tan mandón como Artemisa, pero eso no parecía incomodarle a la diosa de la luna (hasta le gustaba). Apolo pensaba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Lune quedó con ganas y Minos tuvo que hacerle una visita de urgencia a su Ingrid. Aiacos… no digan que no se lo buscó. Al menos Radamanthys llegó a tiempo para separarlos. ¿Por qué Lune no lo hizo? Pues porque aprecia su integridad física: esa era pelea de perros grandes y quedó picado porque no le cayó el beso. Aunque hay que decir que fue mejor de esa manera, o Aiacos lo muele a golpes. Para quienes preguntan por Artemisa y sus angelitos… ya vienen: andaban dando vueltas por Australia, pero ya regresaron al Olimpo. E otras noticias, creo que Camus anda de visita por mi ciudad, considerando las bajas temperaturas. A todo esto, ¿debería traducir del inglés o lo dejo así tal cuál? Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Mueve una señal de "Cuidado – Suelo Mojado" a una zona alfombrada._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	6. Cap 5: Hermanos, Amigos, Cómplices

_Tras una fraterna discusión en el Olimpo, Touma deja en claro que no tolerará amenazas contra Artemisa, por bromas que sean. Minos se aproxima a Violate en son de paz y con una propuesta bastante sincera. La imaginación de Aiacos comienza a jugarle malas pasadas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que los voy a malacostumbrar, pero si no actualizaba ahora, ya a la tarde no iba a poder. Considerar que este fic sucede más o menos en forma paralela a algunas situaciones ocurridas en el Santuario (a partir del fic _Magistri_ ). A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena se desarrollan los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Hermanos, Amigos y Cómplices Varios**

 **Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Laboratorio.**

 _27 de marzo. 13:35 horas._

"Esos malnacidos pueden considerarse malditos por mi. ¡Maldita Sea Su Estirpe Y Que Se Los Coman Las Víboras!"

Apolo dejó la ficha médica de Lizzie a un lado y se talló los ojos. Se sentía asqueado, como siempre le pasaba cuando le llegaban casos así a sus manos. Asclepios se veía igual de apesadumbrado y concordaba con Apolo prácticamente en su totalidad. Además podía empatizar bastante con él y comprender a cabalidad su enojo: de alguna manera le perturbaba ver casos de maltrato infantil (aunque hacía exageradas excepciones, sobre todo cuando los celos o su orgullo lo dominaban). Apolo era de los dioses más mujeriegos que había, pero tenía pésima suerte en el amor. A veces no medía la intensidad de sus afectos y terminaba espantando a sus parejas, tal como pasó con Dafne, que terminó convirtiéndose en árbol para escapar de él. Otras, cuando por fin lograba conquistar a alguien, la persona terminaba pidiendo deseos imposibles que finalmente lo alejaban, perdía amantes, morían en accidentes deportivos, le ponían los cuernos y sobre sus hijos… bueno… un par por allí de los que tuvo con mortales terminaron siendo asesinados demasiado antes de tiempo. Y a varios tuvo que salvarles la vida, incluso salvándolos desde las entrañas de su madre, como pasó con el mismo Asclepios.

Apolo estaba salado. No debió haber hecho enojar a Eros aquella vez.

"Sin duda. ¡Pobre pequeñita!" Asclepios se masajeó el puente nasal. "Le va a costar mucho aprender a caminar, aunque sus nuevos padres van a estar con ella en todo momento." Asclepios miró a Apolo, quien seguía enfurruñado. "Una buena prótesis debería ayudarle a compensar. ¿Crees que Hefestos ayude con un diseño? Sé que anda _fangirleando_ con esas impresoras en 3D."

"Si lo pillamos de buen humor, tal vez, aunque si le contamos la historia de la pequeña, seguro hasta le arma un pie nuevo. Le tiene cariño a los lemurianos." Apolo volvió a hojear la ficha médica. "¡Mil Veces Malditos! Mira como le dejaron la piernecita…"

"Con un buen tratamiento y terapia debería estar bien. Aunque por lo que veo está desnutrida. Tiene que subir de peso. Creo que voy a inspirar al pediatra que elijan cada vez que la atiendan."

Apolo sonrió de buena gana y asintió con la cabeza, dándole su implícita aprobación a su hijo. Luego llamaría a Athena para explicarle sus hallazgos y sobre lo que harían. Tanto él como Asclepios estimaban que lo que se estaba haciendo con la niña era lo adecuado. Sus nuevos padres velaban por su salud, seguían las instrucciones del médico, y Aioria de Leo tenía una idea clara de cómo rehabilitar a Lizzie, pese a su inexperiencia. Iba a ser un buen kinesiólogo, sin duda.

De pronto sonó una pequeña campañilla. Ambos dioses giraron sus cabezas hacia una de las máquinas que había en ese laboratorio médico. Todo el divino equipo médico del Olimpo estaba empeñado hacía semanas en replicar el agua de la Eterna Juventud por si llegasen a necesitar de nuevo una medicina contra la Sofocación. Lo sucedido con Anfitrite no hacía mucho había sido el llamado de alerta: Nada les aseguraba que dicha enfermedad, la única que podía matar a los olímpicos, siguiera erradicada. La Ambrosía los protegía, pero preferían irse a la segura y tener un plan de contingencia en caso de que la Sofocación hubiera desarrollado resistencia al divino alimento.

Les había ido pésimo. Si bien habían logrado tener algunos avances, aún no lograban un método seguro de sintetizar dicha agua. Tenían que irse con cuidado, pues no digamos que les sobraba materia prima. Al menos habían descubierto que la Sofocación era producida por una suerte de microorganismo que no tenía nada de inmortal, pero que era extremadamente duro de matar. El desgraciado podía vivir miles de años en animación suspendida y Apolo sospechaba que bien podía resistir un viaje a Plutón o al mismo sol y volver sin problemas. Algo así como los ositos de agua, pero potenciados.

Pero podían morirse bien muertos. Por algo el agua de la Eterna Juventud los mataba.

¿Estarían enfrentando la investigación de la manera apropiada o estarían haciendo algo mal?

"¿Piensan quedarse aquí todo el día sin salir siquiera a comer?" Preguntó de pronto Leto, con las manos en las caderas, sin darles tiempo de abalanzarse sobre los resultados.

Tanto Apolo como Asclepios se quedaron viendo a la titánide perplejos, pues no habían percibido su presencia en el laboratorio. Apolo se enderezó en su silla y le sonrió travieso, mientras que Asclepios se levantó a saludar a la recién llegada.

"¡Abuela!" La saludó el dios. "¡Usted está cada día más linda!"

"¡Mamá! Justo estaba pensando en eso." La saludó Apolo con su mejor cara de cachorro a medio apalear. "¿Me trajiste algo de comer?"

"Aw, Asclepios. ¡Eres un adulador!" Le dijo Leto. "Y no, no te traje nada para comer, Apolo. Los vine a buscar. ¡Llevan horas acá metidos! Les va hacer mal."

"Estamos trabajando, Mamá."

"¿Justo el día en que me gusta almorzar con todos, verdad?" Gruñó la titánide. "¡Para nada! Nos vamos todos a almorzar. Luego siguen con su investigación."

"Aaargh, mamá: no podemos desatender estos procesos."

"Tenemos que vigilarlos, abuela. O no podremos llegar a respuestas."

"¡Sin duda que deben vigilarles! Pero están bloqueados los dos y necesitan el descanso. ¡Dije que nos vamos!"

"¡Pues yo me quedo!" Gruñó Apolo berrinchudo, cruzándose de brazos.

Leto lo miró casi aburrida, cruzando los brazos, sin poder creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Apolo. Bueno, eso era una característica de sus mellizos, de los dos: sabía perfectamente que ambos podían llegar a ser muy maduros, pero también tenía muy claro que ninguno se portaba como un adulto real todo el tiempo. Cierto, eran grandes dioses, respetados y peligrosos, que despertaban mucha devoción entre sus seguidores, pero ella conocía bien a sus niños y sabía que mentalmente ninguno de los dos tenía una edad mental superior a los veintiún años, si es que estaban inspirados.

Muy caprichosos, dramáticos y letales. Leto suponía que eran efectos secundarios de haber nacido prácticamente adultos. Tomaron responsabilidades enormes muy temprano en sus vidas y prácticamente no tuvieron infancia. Como resultado, desde que habían nacido hasta el día de hoy tenía que lidiar con adolescentes.

Literal.

Sí, lo reconocía, el último cuarto de milenio habían madurado un poco, pero en fin. El que fueran así de infantiles a veces rendía frutos. La titánide, siempre elegante, suspiró resignada y fue en ese momento que Apolo supo que su mamá había traído refuerzos.

"Misi… todo tuyo."

Una flecha se clavó con fuerza en la pared que estaba justo detrás de Apolo, fallando por centímetros el ojo del dios. Asclepios pegó un brinco y se volvió hacia su tía Artemisa, quien tenía su arco en descanso y una expresión igual de traviesa. Mejor tomaba la indirecta y hacía lo que Leto le pedía.

"¡MISI!" Protestó Apolo, mientras quitaba la flecha de la pared.

"Nada personal hermanito, son solo negocios." Se disculpó Artemisa, guiñándole un ojo. Apolo dio algunas zancadas en su dirección.

"¡Casi me diste en el ojo!" Siguió reclamando.

"Sabes que fallo a propósito, Apolo: deja de llorar. ¡Mamá! ¡Míralo!"

"Creo que me iré al comedor." Dijo Asclepios, apresurándose a salir. "Si me disculpan."

"Iremos en un momento, Asclepios. Ten paciencia." Le dijo Leto contenta, antes de volverse a sus hijos. "Niños, sin pelearse. Apolo, no le gruñas a tu hermana, Misi, no provoques a tu hermano. ¿Podemos irnos a almorzar?

Artemisa sonrió traviesa, le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda a su hermano quien, aun ofendido por la flecha, dio dos zancadas y le cortó el paso.

"¡No tenías que haber disparado!"

"¡No te iba a lastimar! Además eres muy capaz de esquivar mis flechas."

"¡Niños!"

"¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y que pasaría si fuera yo el que te dispara una flecha?!" Apolo miró a su madre. "Seguro Misi armaría un escándalo y me iría a acusar con papá. ¿Y quien regañaría? A mi." El berrinchudo dios volvió a mirar a su hermana, cruzado de brazos. "¡Linda te verías con una flecha en el ojo!"

"¡Pero Fallé!"

"Yo atajaría primero la flecha."

La interrupción de Touma tomó a todos por sorpresa, cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida. El ángel se veía muy calmado y decidido, y pese a estar tentando su buena suerte al retrucarle a Apolo, no parecía acobardado. Touma avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse junto a Artemisa y hacer una respetuosa reverencia al mellizo de su diosa. Al menos en las formas, pues se detectaba esa nota de desafío implícito.

"Con el respeto que me inspira el señor Apolo, si le llegara a disparar aunque fuese en broma una flecha al ojo de la señorita, primero tendría que atravesar el mío, pues no permitiré que le hagan daño."

No pasó desapercibido para Leto el sonrojo de su hija, ni la perplejidad de su hijo. En el caso de Artemisa, la titánide sabía que de los muchos ángeles que había tenido a su servicio a lo largo de la historia, guardaba especial cariño por los tres actuales y que Touma la afectaba más de la cuenta. Las muestras de devota lealtad que tenía el mortal hacia ella en cambio no parecían ser especiales, simplemente se comportaba como cualquiera que había jurado proteger a su diosa, pero sabía que, en el fondo, el cariño que el pelirrojo le tenía a su hija parecía ser de una naturaleza más compleja e intensa que un simple afecto.

Touma le caía bien, contaba con su favor… más aun considerando que el ángel tenía el carácter adecuado para lidiar con su hija Artemisa: la respetaba, sabía manejarla sin ser invasivo, la hacía reír y rabiar, la trataba como a una igual, tenía la suficiente firmeza de carácter como para no permitirle berrinches y decirle la verdad directo a la cara, fuera buena o mala. Sí, el pelirrojo era tan mandón como Artemisa, pero eso no parecía incomodarle a la diosa de la luna (hasta le gustaba). Apolo pensaba igual que su madre, y si bien tuvo celos de hermano en un principio (que ahora mantenía a raya) terminó por aceptar a Touma incluso antes que su madre. Le convenía esa relación de todos modos: gracias al ángel y la influencia que no sabía que ejercía sobre su hermana, Artemisa había dejado de molestarlo a él, lo que le daba bastante libertad para ir de parranda por la vida.

Sin embargo se sintió un poco ofendido por la intervención del tipo.

"¿Tú qué te has creído que interfieres en asuntos familiares y divinos, mortal?"

"Un simple mortal que juró proteger a su diosa. No me gustan las insinuaciones que indiquen que ella podría recibir daño. Sin mencionar que es su hermana, debe respetarla."

"Ella no me respetó cuando disparó la flecha."

"Usted no era el blanco, sino la pared. No le estaba disparando a usted. Lo tenía todo calculado." Touma suavizó la mirada. "Además no había malicia en sus actos, ¿o sí, señor?"

"Discúlpame, Apolo." Se apresuró en decir Artemisa. "Fue un error de juicio de mi parte. No volverá a pasar." La diosa temía que Apolo machacara a Touma, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

"Niños, vamos a almorzar de una vez. Apolo: Touma solo cuida de Artemisa, tú harías lo mismo en su lugar." Leto se interpuso entre sus hijos. "Misi lo siente, te lo dijo."

"Hmpf. Supongo." Apolo le revolvió el cabello a Touma y luego a su hermana. "Ustedes tienen suerte que me caen bien los dos. Solo para que conste…" El dios miró a Touma con severidad. "Eres un impertinente de lo peor, pero cuidas de mi hermanita y por eso te lo perdono." Touma solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Leto en ese momento tomó a su hijo del brazo.

"Vamos que se enfría la comida." Dijo la titánide, obligándolo a caminar. "¡Más vale que les guste, que me esforcé en consentirlos a todos!"

Mientras su madre se alejaba con Apolo, Artemisa dejó escapar aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. La diosa se volvió hacia Touma, con algo de alarma en el rostro, pero sin perder gravedad en sus expresiones.

"Eso fue imprudente, Touma. Puedo manejar a mi hermano. ¡Te arriesgaste por nada!"

"No me parece así, Arte." Le contestó tranquilo. "Todo riesgo que tome por tu seguridad me parece de suma importancia."

"Apolo te pudo haber matado y yo te quiero vivo." Gruñó muy asustada. En verdad que la noción que algo pudiera eliminar a Touma le angustiaba.

"Deja de preocuparte por mi, Artemisa. No me pasó nada." Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, sin dejar de tutearla. "También fue bueno…"

"¿Qué puede tener de bueno arriesgar la ira de un dios?" Protestó con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido

"… Porque a tu señor hermano le quedó claro que por ti tomo cualquier riesgo." Le dijo con un guiño coqueto. Artemisa se sonrojó, traicionando su porte adusto, grave y antipático: en momentos como ese no sabía si la lealtad de Touma era solo eso o si de verdad la quería de otra manera. No lograba definir aquella área, pero si las mariposas eran algún indicativo…

"Err… y… pues tú deberías tener claro que prefiero tenerte conmigo." Artemisa sabía que no debía bajar la mirada, eso la hacía ver sumisa, y ella no era sumisa. Tenía señorío y dignidad divina, pero no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, como colegiala inexperta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Touma la tenía tomada de la mano y ella aferraba a sus dedos.

No quiso soltarlo. La verdad se sentía bonito… subió la mirada un poco, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de su ángel, solo para verla tornarse seria muy de pronto. Touma volvía a poner una barrera entre los dos… como queriendo mantener la profesionalidad muy definida, respetándola por sobre todas las cosas a ella en su calidad de diosa.

Pero no le soltó la mano.

"Arte… será mejor que vayas con tu señora madre." Le dijo Touma con gravedad. "Con gusto te acompaño."

"Gracias."

Y así Touma, sin soltar la mano de su querida diosa, la sacó del laboratorio. Una vez que se hubieron alejado, Odiseo y Teseo se asomaron y observaron como se alejaba la pareja con agrias expresiones en el rostro, sin haber sido vistos, pero muy vigilantes.

"¡Por todo el averno y el tártaro! ¡No estuvieron ni cerca!" Rezongó Odiseo, algo decepcionado. "¡Ya veía que se besaban!"

"Pero se van de la mano… ¡Es un avance!" Afirmó Teseo con cauto optimismo.

"Algo es algo."

Odiseo y Teseo chocaron los puños y salieron tras los pasos de la pareja.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Campo de Flores**

 _27 de marzo. 14:02 horas._

Xiquiripat dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, que quemó la hierba. Dejó caer el cuerpo del inerte del espectro que osó enfrentarlo como quien suelta una cucaracha muerta. Su víctima sangraba por todos los poros y, a imitación de la manera en como los esqueletos eran destruidos, al pobre diablo le habían arrancado la mandíbula inferior con todo y musculatura. Unos ochenta esqueletos le rodeaban, y por encima de ellos flotaban unas cinco calaveras que formaban un círculo alrededor de los esqueletos, en actitud de guardia, vigilando el horizonte.

"¿Desde cuando que te gustan las flores?" Gruñó Cuchumaquic, limpiándose la nariz. "ATCHSS."

"Odio las flores. Con toda mi maldad." Rezongó Xiquiripat. "No soporto verlas vivas: debo destruirlas."

"¿Por eso elegiste, ATCHSS, este lugar?"

"Servirá. Es un buen puesto de avanzada. Aquí traeremos las almas sin juzgar que nos robemos, las transformamos en esqueletos y que partan de aquí a hostilizar todo el Inframundo. Nos resultó en el Mictlán."

"¿Y si nos atacan los espectros?"

"Ahalganá y Ahalpuh se quedarán aquí de punto fijo. De ese modo, a menos que venga un dios a corretearlos, los espectros no podrán vencer a los esqueletos." Xiquiripat se rascó la nariz con furia. ¡Cómo odiaba el Polen! "Quicxic y Patán vendrán en unos días."

"¿Realmente intentarán el rapto?"

"No lo intentarán. Lo harán." Xiquiripat se puso el tocado sobre la cabeza y con la mente le ordenó a veinte esqueletos que lo siguieran. "Si les resulta y consiguen a su víctima, trataré que me dejen darle una probada."

"Hmpf. Mejor nos concentramos en revivir a Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé en vez de estar pensando en revolcones." Protestó Cuchumaquic entre dientes. "¿Dónde se supone que vas?"

"A Cocytos a explorar…" Xiquiripat inhaló aire. "Percibo algo en lo profundo de los hielos."

Cuchumaquic llevó la mirada en la dirección de Cocytos e inhaló aire, largándose a estornudar segundos después. Pese al aire molesto y su inesperada alergia, supo que su colega tenía razón. Desde Cocitos algo llamaba la atención de su sanguinolenta esencia. Sonrió torcido al tiempo que Xiquiripat las emprendió en esa dirección junto con su pequeña escolta de esqueletos, como si se tratara de negros latigazos.

"Pronto… ya pronto despertaremos a nuestros señores… y reestableceremos nuestro orden sobre el mundo humano."

* * *

 **Giudecca. Patio de entrenamiento.**

 _27 de marzo. 16:46 horas_

Si en algún momento Queen pensó que por ser amiga de Violate esta iba a ser más amable en los entrenamientos, acababa de convencerse de que no sería el caso. Behemoth no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas de haber asumido el mando y ya les había sacado el jugo. Kagaho se veía contento, en cierta forma el espectro ansiaba un régimen más estricto, y aunque había sentido una envidia negra cuando Violate le ganó, se le disipó en nada al comprobar que la mujer sería una buena líder. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Tenía la oportunidad de probarle a todos que podía proteger a Hades y su familia.

Parecía un niño en dulcería.

Queen en cambio tuvo que reconocer, con el dolor de su alma y músculos, que se había estado dejando estar en sus entrenamientos, y ahora que se daba cuenta que se le venía trabajo encima, comenzaba a replantearse esta decisión suya. ¡Ni modo! Tocaba hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Tan mal no estaban, pero no es suficiente. Conozco espectros de las estrellas terrestres que tienen mejor disciplina que ustedes."

"Pfff, dime quienes son y les mostraré disciplina." Ladró Kagaho divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pudo ser peor. En unas horas estaremos a punto de nuevo."

"Más les vale, ya somos escolta activa, es lo mínimo que se espera de nosotros." Les dijo Violate. "Pese a todo, sé que podremos cumplir nuestra misión de manera excelente. Kagaho, ¿tienes dudas con lo que debes hacer?"

"No. Tendré ese mapa trazado en cosa de días. Mientras no lo entregue yo mismo estaré merodeando los sótanos del castillo." Le dijo decidido. "Preferiría hacerlo solo, pero bueno, me llevaré a dos estrellas terrestres."

"Yo voy por el perímetro de Giudecca. ¿Qué harás tu?"

"Los techos, los sótanos y el perímetro." Gruñó Violate. "Esto no será para siempre, cuando estén los turnos programados podremos aliviarnos un poco. Pero que conste: siempre habrá al menos uno de nosotros cumpliendo turnos de vigilancia."

"Recuerda que también debemos dormir y descansar." Bufó Queen.

"Descansaremos cuando estemos muertos." Dijo Violate soplándose el flequillo. "Ya sabemos que mientras esté en Giudecca, la señora Perséfone no quiere que nadie la moleste ni restrinja, pero el palacio debe ser vigilado. Me encargaré del primer turno…"

"Nada de eso. Vete a la ducha y tómate tu tiempo. Yo vigilaré el castillo mientras tanto." Gruñó Kagaho cruzado de brazos. "Ya irás a reemplazarme, _jefecita_."

"No seas payaso, Kagaho." Gruñó Violate. "Pero no es mala idea."

"Uuuuh, ¿No te duele la cabeza, pajarillo?" Se burló Queen.

"GRRR."

"Basta los dos." Les detuvo Violate. "Ve a recorrer el castillo, Kagaho, ya iré a reemplazarte. Y Queen… no es el momento."

Sin darles mucha opción a réplica, Violate se alejó en dirección de las duchas. Kagaho le bufó a Queen con molestia, pero se retiró en seguida, dejando a Queen sola y a sus anchas. Se iría a dar una ducha cuando Violate terminara: como que no tenía muchas ganas de verla, mejor esperaba a que se le bajaran un poco los humos.

Y quizás sería lo ideal, ese día su amiga estaba de muy mal humor. Medio la comprendía: algo intuía que desde que fueran convocados por Hades el día anterior que ella y Aiacos no se hablaban. Algo había pasado, pero nadie decía nada. En momentos como ese se lamentaba que en el Inframundo no fueran tan chismosos como en el Santuario de Athena. Nunca se enteraban de ningún chisme.

Ni modo. Mejor seguía con su vida.

Una media hora después, y ya fresca como lechuga, Violate se terminó de ajustar su sapuri y se dispuso a salir de las duchas para reemplazar a Kagaho en sus rondas por el palacio. Al poco avanzar por los corredores, habiendo dejado atrás las duchas, una sombra aterrizó detrás de ella. La espectro se giró sobre sus talones.

"¡Me Dejaste con las Ganas Mujer!" Reclamó Minos con las manos en las caderas. "Tuve que ir con Ingrid para sacármelas de encima. ¡Hice de ella una mujer muy feliz!" Añadió con una sonrisa, que se hubiera visto ingenua de no ser por lo que estaba implicando con sus dichos.

"¿Vino hasta aquí solo para contarme eso? Por Hades, señor Minos, al menos dígame que usó protección."

"¡Claro que sí! Al menos a tu primera pregunta. Y dime Minos a secas." El juez se puso muy serio. "Segundo: ¿Para qué usaría yo protección? ¡Eso es como mojarse los pies con los calcetines puestos!"

Demasiada información. Violate puso cara y se sacudió un escalofrío de encima.

"No lo sé, señor _Minos_ _a secas_." Violate emprendió la marcha algo mosqueada, pero al menos tranquila, pues el juez no parecía tener intenciones de empezar una pelea. "Al menos dejó a su Ingrid contenta."

"¡Claro que sí! También muy dormidita. ¡La Adoro!" Reconoció Minos ilusionado. "Pero no vine solo a echarte en caras mis habilidades amatorias que desperdiciaste el día de ayer…"

"Solo me ha dicho que dejó a su Ingrid bien dormida, quizás se aburrió. Con eso me basta." Le interrumpió Violate. "Y creo que no le costaba nada buscarme en serio luego de aquello."

"Para tu información, Ingrid no se aburre conmigo. ¿Para qué querría buscarte si tengo a mi mujer que me complazca? Además me hubieras dejado sin día del padre si hubiera ido tras de ti con esas intenciones: Aiacos quedó muy alterado."

"Pues doble problema para él."

"No, triple problema para los jueces. Está insufrible, me detesta más de lo normal y tenemos que soportarlo. ¡Vieras lo mal que está respondiendo! Y eso que solo llevan un día separados. Actúa como si estuviera con abstinencia de drogas." Enumeró mientras caminaba junto a la espectro. "En serio, ¿qué pasó ahí?"

"No es asunto suyo, señor _Minos a secas_."

"Lo es en parte, Violate." El juez caminaba casual a su lado. "Ustedes dos son espectros que se complementan muy bien y tienen una armonía a prueba de todo. Dime, mujer, ¿qué pasó que se rompió esa armonía?"

Violate se detuvo unos momentos justo antes de entrar al palacio y mirando a Minos a los ojos no supo si tomarlo en serio o no. ¿Le habría dicho la verdad? Aiacos no era alguien muy demostrativo y solía incluso parecer apático. No le creía lo que le decía con tanta facilidad.

"No pasó nada importante. Solo me di cuenta que no voy a estar mendigando confianzas."

"O afectos. Porque ayer no me estabas besando a mí. Por cierto: si no tuviera a _min kjære engel_ conmigo, consideraría cortejarte." Se rió Minos divertido. Fue cuando le revolvió el cabello. "Si me lo preguntas, tienes toda la confianza de ese desgraciado."

"¿Y por qué no deja que cuide de Benito?"

"Porque es una rata cobarde."

"¡El señor Aiacos no es una rata cobarde!" Lo defendió Violate de mal humor. "¿Por qué dice semejante falsedad?"

"Porque si no lo fuera, hace mucho que te habría confesado sus sentimientos, ustedes habrían _hecho las tareas_ y Benito tendría al menos dos hermanos y otro en camino."

"¿Tiene que añadir la última parte?"

"¡Claro! Y no deja de ser cierto: si no le asustara confesarte lo que siente, ya lo habría hecho."

"Me los ha confesado: me ha dicho que soy su más leal espectro, su ala derecha y…"

"No ese tipo de sentimientos." Gruñó Minos tajante, pero suspiró en seguida. "Nada que hacer: con esto los dos van a terminar llorando."

"Hmpf."

Violate, apretando los puños, reinició la marcha y siguió por el corredor dando pisotones bien marcados. Creyendo que dejaba al juez atrás, la espectro rastreó el lugar en busca de Kagaho, encontrándolo por el sector este del castillo y para allá dirigió sus pasos. Nuevamente Minos le cortó el camino.

"Lo encelaste mucho ayer, me dio una buena paliza. Tú no mendigas nada ni de su confianza o su cariños: ni él se ha dado cuenta lo central que eres."

"Señor _Minos a secas._ "

"Dime solo Minos."

"Señor _solo Minos_. No recuerdo haber pedido su consejo. ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?"

Fue cuando el juez le sonrió casi con ingenuo interés, pero sincero. Como si Minos pudiera ser ingenuo, el tipo no daba puntada sin hilos, pero una vez más Violate no detectó malicia en su cosmo ni en sus intenciones. ¿Estaría enfermo?

"Tengo que hacerme el simpático contigo porque necesito consejo femenino."

"¿Huh? ¡¿Y me busca a mi?!" Gruñó Violate desconfiada.

"Aparte de Pandora, eres la única mujer real del ejército. Queen hace un buen esfuerzo, pero no le caigo bien y Faraón me detesta. Necesito ayuda femenina."

"¿La señora Pandora no lo puede ayudar? Es bastante más femenina que yo."

"No tanto, Violate." Minos se puso muy serio, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle una verdad universal. "No tienes experiencia besando, me di cuenta ayer, pero una marimacha **no besa** de esa manera. Créeme que fue el beso más tierno y femenino que he tenido en toda esta semana."

"Errr…"

"Por eso sé que no me lo estabas dando a mí."

"Señor _solo Minos_ : comienzo a impacientarme." Advirtió Violate con un grave tono de voz.

"Ya voy, mujer. Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un regalo para _min kjære engel._ "

"¿Yo? ¿Está loco o se hace?"

"Un poco de todo. Le pediría a la señora Pandora, pero ella se detesta con _min kjære engel c_ on pasión y quiere matarla."

"Vi una sola vez a esa Ingrid y no me cayó muy bien, pero eso no da como para matarla." Violate ladeó la cabeza curiosa. "¿Qué pasó con la señora Pandora como para que le hubieran bajado los instintos asesinos?"

"Mi Ingrid, por alguna razón, vio a la señora Pandora como una amenaza para ella y se lo hizo saber, así que se pelearon." Minos suspiró apenado. "La señora Pandora amenazó con clavarle el tridente por la espalda la próxima vez que la viera desprevenida." Afirmó Minos con conocimiento de causa. Violate le tuvo que conceder el punto. "¿Me ayudarás? Pretendo hacer la compra por internet, así que es cosa que me digas y nos juntamos en mi oficina a elegir."

"¿Por qué de pronto me pide esta ayuda?"

"Me caes bien. Me di cuenta ayer y necesito amigas que no me vaya a llevar a la cama." Minos levantó las manos de prisa. "No digo que seas fea ni nada de eso, ¡Estás de rechupete!, es solo que me gustaría una amiga que fuera eso. Una amiga."

Era honesto. Se le notaba en el cosmo y sus ojos, siempre tan difíciles de leer, parecían decir lo mismo. Violate arrugó la nariz molesta, pero suspiró. Supuso que no era tan malo hacer amistad con otro juez, solo por el gusto de ser amiga. Optó por darle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

"Usted no sabe en donde se está metiendo, señor _solo Minos._ " Violate frunció el ceño, pero tenía una sonrisa furtiva. "Las amigas podemos ser muy incisivas, más que las novias."

"Uuuuuh, ¿Te pondrás un traje de látex y me darás latigazos si me porto mal?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa tan ingenua que resultaba por completo perturbadora.

Ok. Mucha información.

"¡Por Hades! ¡NO!" Violate se cruzó de brazos. "Pero sí le ayudaré con ese regalo. Pero hasta allí llegan mis consejos: no soy buena con las ñoñerías. Las detesto."

"¡¿Entonces Aceptas ser Mi Amiga Sin Beneficios?!"

"Supongo."

Minos le dio un fuerte y sentido abrazo, incluso levantándola del suelo, pese a los pataleos de Violate. Cuando la regresó sobre los pies, le dio un fraternal y sentido beso en las mejillas.

"¡Ya Basta, señor Minos! No es divertido."

"¡¿Mañana en mi oficina?! ¿A eso de las 9:30?"

"Sí, sí, si es que no hay ningún ataque antes. ¡Ahora largo y déjeme sola que tengo trabajo!"

Minos se despidió, le dio un beso de despedida en la otra mejilla y se fue dando saltitos alegres, dejando a una muy perpleja Violate tras de sí, intentando procesar qué había pasado. Como no logró ordenar las cosas, decidió dejarlas ser y ella misma se dijo que ser amiga de Minos no podía ser tan malo. De alguna manera el juez de Griffin le recordaba un poco a su hermano mayor, en la época en la que la cuidaba. ¿Dónde andaría el muy bastardo? En fin: mejor iba tras de Kagaho, que ya debería estar echándola de menos.

El espectro de Bennu estaba más cerca de lo esperado, al final del pasillo y sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Aiacos estaba con él y ahora el juez se hallaba pegado a la pared, con la expresión de haber visto un fantasma. Ambos se habían encontrado hacía unos minutos y Aiacos había decidido caminar con él en lo que buscaba a Violate, como excusa para poder encontrarse con ella. Después de todo, tenía ganas de hablarle y resolver las cosas. Aiacos, en el fondo de su negro corazón, estaba contento de que su ala derecha hubiera conseguido este ascenso, y se lo quería expresar, pero si no le pedía perdón primero, nunca podría decírselo. La noche previa apenas había dormido, la conciencia lo remordió con saña a tal grado que esa mañana se había levantado dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella. Sin embargo, al doblar por aquél corredor, tanto él como Kagaho vieron justo la escena de Minos abrazando a Violate y en lo que a esa distancia parecía un beso apasionado entre los dos.

Kagaho tragó saliva sonoramente, muy inquieto. Tamborileó con sus dedos, sin saber qué hacer.

Aiacos se había pegado un buen susto y no se despegaba de la pared, hiperventilando, y Kagaho no encontraba donde esconderse. Aiacos era su amigo, pero no sabía como ayudarlo. Nunca sabía qué hacer en situaciones como estas. Eso lo enojaba y le daban ganas de querer resolver todo a golpes, pero en esta ocasión eso no era una alternativa: si llegaba a levantarle la mano a Aiacos, le iría mal, y tampoco le inspiraba armar una pelea, aunque fuese por desestresar al juez.

Esto ameritaba una aproximación diferente.

"¿Señor? Err… En rato salgo del turno. ¿Quiere que vayamos por unas cervezas?"

"No bebo."

"¿Agua quizás?"

"Podría ser." Aiacos tragó saliva y se sujetó la garganta. "Este… olvidé algo con Benito, mejor me voy. Suerte esta noche."

Y así sin más, Aiacos optó por irse de allí antes que Violate los alcanzara, dejando a Kagaho sin saber dónde meterse.

El pobre juez tenía ganas de vomitar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Entre Ataques y Dioses Frustrados_**

 _… dio un fuerte pisotón, como clavando el talón en la tierra, queriendo asegurar su dominio. Fulminó a Xiquiripat con la mirada, provocando la burlona carcajada de éste y que las lágrimas de sangre que siempre le recorrían las mejillas, aumentasen._

 _"Si es que ganamos, no tomaremos prisioneros. Disfrutaré arrancarles_ _el corazón a tus hijas y comérmelos_ _…"_

 _Hades sujetó de improviso la garganta de Xiquiripat y le acercó el rostro hasta que estuvieron a_ _centímetros…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Digamos que hay razones de peso para darles esa personalidad a los mellizos Apolo y Artemisa, ténganles paciencia. Hacía rato que no aparecían por el fic. Como vieron, Violate ganó un inesperado aliado y Aiacos… sufre. Kagaho en cambio no sabe donde meterse. No está acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones así **u.u** … **XDDD**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Aiacos tampoco se esperaba nada de esto, **Nice** , el pobre todavía está tratando de dilucidar qué fue lo que pasó exactamente. Todo lo que le pase a partir de ahora, se lo buscó y si su propia imaginación lo tortura, como lo hará, pues también se lo buscó. Por Benito no te preocupes, su mami no es de las que abandonan a sus niños así de fácil. Thanatos dice que a la familia no se la elige y que no le queda de otra: en el fondo tiene corazoncito. Lune dice que no le interesa conocer a nadie, pero Minos dice que llevará a Lune a conocer a tu hermana esta tarde, le guste o no. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

 **u^^** Creo que te refieres a Thanatos, **Newfan** , pero sí. Es buen hermano y tío, aunque eso le reviente la hiel. Rea no tiene idea lo mucho que se acerca a la identidad del tal Giannis, pero créeme que ni siquiera se imagina qué tan cerca anda. Violate jugó con fuego, pero puede que le resulte. Y de momento Aiacos anda deprimido, así que muy agresivo no está. **XD ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Mientras miras fijamente los cuchillos pregúntale a la empleada si sabe donde venden antidepresivos._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Ositos de Agua:** Los tardígrados, llamados comúnmente osos de agua debido a su aspecto y movimientos, constituyen un filo de Ecdysozoa dentro del reino animal, caracterizado por ser invertebrados, protóstomos, segmentados y microscópicos (de 0,5 mm de media). Además se agrupan dentro del gran grupo de los parartrópodos por presentar caracteres que sugieren que comparten un antecesor común con los artrópodos, junto a los onicóforos.

Los tardígrados fueron descritos por primera vez por Johann August Ephraim Goeze en 1773, el cual los denominó como oso de agua (del alemán _Kleine Wasser-Bären_ , literalmente "ositos de agua") y hace referencia a la manera en la que caminan, similar al andar de un oso. Más tarde, el término Tardígrado (que significa "de paso lento") fue dado por Lazzaro Spallanzani en 1777 justamente debido a la lentitud de este animal.

Poseen características únicas en el reino animal tales como poder sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio, a presiones muy altas - 6000 atm2 (la presión atmosférica en la superficie de la Tierra es de 1 atm, por lo que pueden resistir presiones atmosféricas 6000 veces superiores), pueden sobrevivir a temperaturas de -200 °C y hasta los 150°,3 a la deshidratación prolongada (hasta 10 años pueden pasar sin obtener agua) la radiación ionizante.

 **Ángel de la Muerte:** Debí poner esto en el capítulo pasado, pero se me fue. En criminología, un asesino en serie es una persona que asesina a tres o más personas en un lapso de treinta días o más, con un período de enfriamiento entre cada asesinato, y cuya motivación se basa en la gratificación psicológica que le proporciona dicho crimen. Los asesinos en serie están específicamente motivados por una multitud de impulsos psicológicos, sobre todo ansias de poder y compulsión sexual. Los crímenes suelen ser llevados a cabo de una forma similar, y las víctimas, a menudo, comparten alguna característica (p. ej., ocupación, raza, apariencia, sexo o edad).

Un _ángel de la muerte_ o _de misericordia_ es un término utilizado para referirse a un tipo de asesino en serie, usualmente empleado como un cuidador o enfermero. Teóricamente debería tratarse de asesinas, pero la realidad ha probado que una parte sustancial de los ángeles de la muerte ha estado conformada por hombres. A menudo, el ángel de la muerte se encuentra en una posición de poder o son motivados por mantener el control.

Una teoría para explicar este tipo particular de asesino en seria es la teoría de la neutralización. Desarrollada por los sociólogos Gresham Sykes y David Matza, sostiene que los criminales entienden la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Para neutralizar sus acciones, los criminales desarrollan nuevas percepciones de forma que mitiguen las circunstancias de sus crímenes. En este caso, el asesino podría alegar que estaba ayudando a la víctima al aliviar su dolor.

Algunas personas con interés patológico por el poder de dar vida o muerte tienden a ser atraídos por profesiones médicas o a adquirir un empleo relacionado. Estos profesionales matarán a sus pacientes por dinero, por un sentido de placer sádico, por la creencia de que están _aliviando_ el dolor del paciente o, simplemente, _porque pueden hacerlo_.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	7. Cap 6: Entre Ataques y Dioses Frustrados

_Dos semanas han pasado y la guerra no se detiene. Hades recibe un recordatorio de cuán grave se está tornando. Honestamente ya está en el límite de su paciencia, puede que pierda las ganas de pactar la paz y se decida por la destrucción total de su enemigo. Xibalbá no se va con bromas. Quetzalcóatl sigue con ganas de hacer rabiar a Zeus._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena se desarrollan los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Y sí… hay imágenes nuevas en las portadas de los fics. Se las debo a **Lallen–Fanart** , quien me las regaló hace un tiempo. Irán apareciendo conforme se actualicen los servidores. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Entre ataques y dioses frustrados.**

 **Inframundo. Explanada de Ptolomea.**

 _Dos semanas después. 8 de abril. 15:43 horas._

Decir que había mucha gente molesta esa tarde frente al juzgado de Minos, era como descubrir que el agua moja. Esa guerra tan aleatoria comenzaba a desgastarles; entre que dormían, comían y se recuperaban mal y combates impredecibles que no tenían ningún orden, ya los tenía a todos de muy mal humor. Podían pasar días sin ver siquiera un esqueleto, pero de pronto no dejaban de hostilizarlos sin darles tiempo siquiera a pestañear.

Los últimos tres días se habían ensañado con Ptolomea, lo que a su vez quería decir que habían repasado Caína y Antenora. Las fuerzas de Xibalbá no parecían querer pasar hacia Giudecca en todo caso, pero su interés en atacar las esferas del Inframundo residía que desde allí robaban las almas que esperaban juicio y las convertían en esqueletos. Otros incidentes se producían por todo el lugar; las prisiones y los valles eran bastante castigados, pero aún no se tenía claridad sobre qué buscaban con esos ataques. No tenían ni pies ni cabeza… Los jueces estaban convencidos que eran simples voladores de humo, distracciones. Evidentemente Quetzalcóatl tenía razón cuando les advirtió que los Señores de Xibalbá buscaban por esas cabezas.

"¡¿Alguno sabe si en verdad esas malditas cabezas están aquí?!" Ladró Hades de pronto, mientras inspeccionaba los daños de Ptolomea. Minos se encogió de hombros y Thanatos negó con la cabeza. Hypnos tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Pobre Hypnos. Desde que lo _habían divorciado_ , no era aporte. No podía dejar de pensar en Pasitea y en como recuperarla. Era el estratega de Hades, por lo que esta súbita depresión había dado justo en un nervio sensible. Por fortuna Morfeo y Phantasos lograban suplir en parte esa falencia, y aunque se notaban que eran hijos de su padre, también era evidente que no eran Hypnos.

"Tendría que revisar los archivos, si es que vinieron en alguna ocasión a esconder alguna de esas cabezas aquí, pero conozco la colección de reliquias del Inframundo como la palma de mi mano… tenemos algunas cabezas reducidas, pero no las de esos dos." Explicó Thanatos.

"Lo más probable es que quienes cortaron aquellas cabezas las hayan escondido sin permiso ni avisarle a nadie." Susurró Hypnos tratando de aterrizar a la realidad.

"Eso me parece de pésimo gusto." Rezongó Perséfone, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Antes que pregunten, la diosa había insistido en ir a aquella inspección. Si su esposo se exponía, ella también, y no hubo manera de convencerla de lo contrario. ¿Y las niñas? En sus habitaciones en Giudecca, al cuidado de Queen de Alraune, junto con dos espectros más. Violate (oculta en la sombra de la diosa), Kagaho y los demás merodeaban a poca distancia, muy atentos. Aiacos, con Benito en los brazos, estaba muy alerta (y con unas ojeras poco envidiables), junto con Radamanthys, cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba vendado.

"¡Claro Que Es de Pésimo Gusto!" Bramó Hades. "¡Yo no les voy a llenar de basura sus territorios! ¿Qué se han creído para hacer eso con el mío? ¡Juro que voy a desviar el río de sangre en su dirección!"

"Minos, ¿Cómo está el parte de fuerza?" Preguntó Thanatos. El juez de Griffin se sopló el flequillo.

"La fuerza total de Ptolomea es de treinta espectros, de los cuales forman en condiciones de combate dieciocho, faltan doce: nueve se recuperan de sus heridas, tres han fallecido."

"¿Qué tan graves son las heridas de los que se recuperan?"

"Cuatro están con peligro de muerte, señor Thanatos."

"¡LA **P*}{[]% &$#¬&**!"

Un vendaval de insultos dejó la boca de Hades, quien recibió una recriminatoria mirada por parte de Perséfone. El príncipe de la humanidad difunta se volvió hacia Radamanthys y Aiacos, quien simplemente se acomodó a Benito en los brazos cuando no pudo asumir del todo la posición de firmes. Nadie le decía nada por la presencia del niño: sabían que no lograba conseguir una niñera y que no confiaba en sus espectros para cuidarle.

"Radamanthys: Parte de fuerza de Caína."

"La fuerza total de Caína, señor, es de treinta espectros, forman en condiciones de combate quince, faltan quince: nueve en la enfermería, dos gravísimos, y seis fallecidos." Rezongó el juez. Hades tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero se volvió a Aiacos.

"Parte de fuerza de Antenora…"

"Fuerza total de veintinueve, dieciocho forman en condiciones de combate, faltan doce: ocho por estar en enfermería y cuatro han fallecido."

"¿Veintinueve en Antenora?" Repitió Hades entre dientes, extrañado.

Cada una de las esferas del Inframundo tenía una fuerza de treinta espectros. Los dieciocho que sobraban o protegían Giudecca o merodeaban por el Inframundo en lo que hacían carrera dentro del ejército de Hades. ¿Por qué Aiacos contaba veintinueve espectros en Antenora cuando debería tener treinta? El dios miró con disimulo hacia su derecha, hacia la sombra de Perséfone en donde se ocultaba Violate. ¡Cierto! Ya no la estaba contando entre sus espectros.

"Así es señor."

"¿Todavía no eliges lugarteniente nuevo ni llenas la plaza vacante?"

"No señor."

"Pues date prisa en eso." Hades le ordenó de mal humor antes de girarse hacia Hypnos. Estuvo a punto de pedirle el parte de fuerza de Giudecca, pero al verlo haciendo pucheros mientras miraba en dirección del castillo, hacia donde se suponía que estaban las nuevas habitaciones de Pasitea, desistió. Mejor le preguntaba a su gemelo. "¿Parte de Fuerza de Giudecca, Thanatos?"

"Fuerza total de dieciocho, forman once en condiciones de combate, faltan siete: tres en enfermería y cuatro muertos."

"De ciento ocho espectros, sesenta y dos están en condiciones de combate, veintinueve heridos, diecisiete fallecidos." Repitió Perséfone suspirando triste. La diosa alzó la mirada para observar el edificio de la tercera esfera. Los daños en Ptolomea eran evidentes.

"Los heridos entre mis tropas, al menos los menos graves, están dispuestos a dejarse la piel por usted, mi señor Hades." Anunció Aiacos. "Estoy seguro que en Caína y Ptolomea pasa lo mismo."

"Pero necesitamos comenzar a movernos. No podemos quedarnos a esperar que nos ataquen otra vez." Ladró Hades. "Tenemos que asegurar nuestro territorio, si tenemos que peinar todo el Inframundo buscando por donde se están metiendo y por donde están buscando, mejor. ¡Los quiero eliminados!"

"Así se hará, señor." Dijeron Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos a una sola voz.

"Ahora," continuó Hades dando un paso hacia Aiacos, "¿Se puede saber porqué **chin#% &*s** no hablas con Violate?

"¡¿Huh?!"

Perplejo, Aiacos erizó la espalda. Y desde la sombra de Perséfone, en donde estaba oculta, fue evidente que Violate carraspeó de la sorpresa, mas no se dejó ver. Radamanthys rodó los ojos al cielo y Minos aguantó la risa.

"Ahí te quiero ver, pajarraco." Se burló Radamanthys muy serio.

 **"** **JAJAJAJA."**

"Pues… verá señor, creo que…"

Aiacos nunca pudo terminar su excusa. En ese momento se dejó caer la eléctrica y agresiva presencia de cinco señores de Xibalbá que puso a todos los presentes en guardia. Hasta Hypnos despabiló para hacerles frente. Sopló una putrefacta brisa y una neblina cubrió temporalmente la explanada de Ptolomea. Cuando se disipó, pudieron ver que les rodeaban unos cien esqueletos, como brotados de la nada, con siete calaveras flotando por encima mientras se reían a carcajadas.

Hades desenvainó la espada y apretó los dientes, viendo como entre los malignos señores de Xibalbá, una figura avanzaba peligrosa. Xiquiripat se detuvo a unos metros del dios del Inframundo. Los jueces se aprestaron a atacar, pero Hades levantó una mano, deteniéndolos a tiempo.

"No querías hablar, Hades. Habla: vine especialmente a escucharte."

"¿Acaso lograste juntar las agallas para venir hasta aquí a hablar?"

"Están en desventaja, tu ejército disminuye. Vine a escuchar… tus últimas palabras."

Hades entrecerró los ojos. Xiquiripat no le pidió rendición. ¡Eso no le gustaba! Pero bueno… hora de plantar los pies. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Thanatos e Hypnos, luego con Perséfone, que miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos (quizás un poco asustada). Miró al suelo… y dio un fuerte pisotón, como clavando el talón en la tierra, queriendo asegurar su dominio. Fulminó a Xiquiripat con la mirada, provocando la burlona carcajada de éste y que las lágrimas de sangre que siempre le recorrían las mejillas, aumentasen.

"Si es que ganamos, no tomaremos prisioneros. Disfrutaré arrancarles el corazón a tus hijas y comérmelos…"

Hades sujetó de improviso la garganta de Xiquiripat y le acercó el rostro hasta que estuvieron a centímetros.

"Si es que ganan." Gruñó peligroso, al tiempo que inflamaba su cosmo.

Así la batalla dio inicio.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Hestia.**

 _En esos momentos._

Aquella ninfa le miró extrañada y no supo cómo interpretar su sonrisa, pero el dios que tenía delante no cedió ni en carisma ni en decisión. Finalmente la muchacha terminó por devolver la sonrisa y, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, le indicaba una salita a su derecha.

"Por favor, pase y espere ahí: póngase cómodo, iré en seguida por la señora."

"Agradecido."

El dios hizo lo que le indicaban y pasó al pequeño recibidor, mientras la ninfa desaparecía a pasitos rápidos por la casa. Una vez que la hubo perdido de vista (y aunque estaba casi seguro que era objeto de un intenso escrutinio por los demás miembros del staff de la ígnea casa de Hestia), Quetzalcóatl se acicaló un poco las plumas de su tocado y se aseguró que el resto de su atuendo estuviera impecable. No era la primera vez que se colaba al Olimpo para visitar a la diosa, pero tampoco sería la última. Le agradaba la compañía de la mujer, y sobre todo verla sonreír. Además había que considerar la subida de adrenalina que tenía cada vez que se infiltraba en el Olimpo: Zeus detestaba que viniera de visita y, aunque no había prohibido expresamente su presencia, la sensación de tentar su suerte y arriesgar que el padre de los dioses jugara tiro al blanco con sus rayos usándolo de diana era genial.

Además podía ver a Hestia.

Al interior de la casa, Démeter, Hera y Hestia pasaban una agradable tarde. Poco después de almuerzo se habían reunido simplemente a conversar y a pasar el rato. Hay que decir que detrás de eso había una segunda intención, quizás algo velada: Hera llevaba varios meses con el ánimo muy decaído, deprimida, y aunque apenas se le notaba, sus hermanas se daban cuenta demasiado bien. Cada vez que podían sacarla de su rutina y lograr que se divirtiera era sin duda un éxito.

Hera estaba pasando más tiempo en el mundo humano, incluso iniciando algunos emprendimientos propios que estaban haciendo maravillas con su autoestima. Eso las alegraba un montón y hasta la ayudaban… lo triste era que era cosa que Hera volviera a las estancias que compartía con Zeus para que su ánimo se precipitara a un abismo.

Ahora estaba contenta en todo caso.

"¿Entonces dices esa chica que estás vigilando (¿Gaby?) está mejor?" Preguntó Démeter. "Pobrecita… de todos los hombres con los que empezar una relación, tenía que fijarse justo en el peor de todos."

"Los hay peores, Démeter. El mundo humano está muy loco." Hera bufó con elegancia. "Pareciera que no tiene arreglo, pero cada tanto encuentras perlas."

"¿Es eso esperanza lo que detecto en tus palabras, hermanita?" Preguntó Hestia.

"Puede ser… quizás son ideas mías, pero aunque el mundo pareciera ser un desastre y que no hay hombres, o mujeres, que valgan la pena… todavía hay quienes se lo toman en serio." Hera tomó su taza de té. "Eso me alegra y rompe el corazón al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo cuidar de los que sí valen la pena… eso me angustia un poco."

"Ya se te ocurrirá algo, Hera, verás que sí."

"Es cosa que te tomes todo con calma y…"

"¿Señora Hestia?"

Una de las ninfas a su servicio entró a la presencia de la diosa con ingenua delicadeza. Las tres hermanas la quedaron viendo curiosas, pero sin signos de altivez en sus miradas. Hestia levantó la cabeza, mirando en su dirección.

"Dime Maudie."

"El señor Quet–cot–katzeun." La ninfa se detuvo unos instantes y con disimulo se miró la mano, en donde había escrito el nombre del visitante. "El señor Quet–zal–cóa–tl vino a visitarla. La está esperando en el recibidor. Le dije que estaba ocupada, pero me dijo que solo serán unos minutos."

"¿Quetzalcóatl?"

Hestia levantó ambas cejas de la sorpresa, sin saber cómo tenía que sentirse. No era la primera vez que la serpiente emplumada la visitaba, pero ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto. No parecía que quisiera cortejarla o algo, pero al mismo tiempo sí. O no. O al menos sí, pero nunca buscaba ofenderla o faltarle el respeto. ¡Era un galán! Aunque sabía que también era muy coqueto. La hacía reír, sin duda, y se contentaba con conversar con ella y preguntarle cosas al por mayor, mientras le contaba sus diferentes aventuras. Mentalmente repasó el estado de su peinado y sus ropas, mientras estaba muy consciente de las miradas que le dedicaban Démeter y Hera.

"Así es, señora."

"Dile que iré en unos momentos. Ofrécele un chocolate caliente por mientras."

"Como no, señora." La ninfa hizo una venia y se retiró tan rapidito como había llegado.

Hestia dejó escapar el aire, pero se quedó sentada, como si no supiera exactamente qué debía hacer. Se ajustó algunos cabellos rebeldes de su peinado y suspiró de nuevo.

"¿Chocolate caliente?" Preguntó de pronto Démeter. "¿Desde cuándo no le ofreces café a una visita tuya?"

"Estuve averiguando y me dijeron que a la serpiente emplumada le fascina el chocolate." Afirmó Hera con una sonrisa traviesa y torcida. "Y que te trajo cacao de alta calidad como regalo hace unas semanas."

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? El señor Quetzalcóatl es una visita en mi casa. Me gusta que mis invitados se sientan bien."

"Pues a mí también me gusta el chocolate, y no me ofreciste." Puntualizó Démeter.

"¡Pero si estás a dieta, Demi!"

"El cacao no engorda." Rezongó cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que eso no era verdad. "¡Viene de una planta! Cuenta como ensalada."

"Luego nos ocupamos de eso, señoras: tenemos algo más importante qué atender." Comenzó Hera poniéndose de pie.

"No, no. No se preocupen por mí. Tengo que ir a ver qué necesita, ustedes quédense aquí y volveré…"

"¿Irás en esa facha?" Preguntó Hera cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Huh?"

"No te ves mal, estás muy bien vestida, pero esa combinación te hace envejecer como mil años. ¡Dame eso!" Hera le quitó el chal y se lo cambió por el suyo. "Deja que te ajuste aquí… esto lo usas asá… ¡Demi, el peinado!"

"¡En eso!"

Rápidamente Hestia, sin que pudiera hacer nada, se vio a merced de sus dos hermanas menores que no dudaron en acicalarla y refrescar su imagen. Hasta unas gotas de un fresco perfume le echaron encima. No tardaron cinco minutos, pero fue suficiente.

"¡Niñas! Les agradezco la preocupación, pero saben que mi voto…"

"No me vengas con la excusa de tu voto. ¡Juraste por la piedra de Zeus nunca salir con nadie con quien tuvieras lazos de sangre!" Reclamó Hera con las manos en las caderas. "El que los humanos hayan conocido una versión más extrema de tu voto, y que tú misma te lo hayas creído, es otra cosa."

"Además no estamos diciendo que te vas a ir a liar a revolcones con ese dios, solo necesitabas una manito de gato."

"Necesitas más amigos, ampliar tus círculos." Hera chasqueó los dedos y le indicó la salida. "Ahora ve a ver que quiere, como la buena anfitriona que eres."

Hestia no supo cómo responder o reaccionar, pero Démeter se lo puso fácil. Comenzó a darle empujoncitos hasta que la sacó de la salita y le dejó encaminada hacia el recibidor en donde Quetzalcóatl esperaba. La diosa del fuego y el hogar tragó saliva, y sin saber si se sentía contenta o no, caminó dispuesta a cumplir su rol. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué se estaban haciendo ideas? Quetzalcóatl era solo un buen amigo y hasta ahí llegaría.

¿Verdad?

Cruzó el umbral del recibidor y se encontró con la sonrisa de la serpiente emplumada, en su versión humana. Fornido y atlético, risueño y amable. Mentalmente Hestia repasó su peinado y atuendo, esperando que estuvieran perfectos. Le indicó la salida.

"Espero señorita que no sea un mal momento. Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si podría visitarla." Le dijo el dios con alegría. "Claro que me puedo marchar si está ocupada."

"No, pierda cuidado. Tome asiento por favor. ¿Le ofrecieron algo? ¿Gusta galletitas?"

"Claro que sí. Usted es muy amable conmigo." Ambos dioses se sentaron, aunque el recato de Quetzalcóatl (si es que lo tenía) quedó olvidado tras una desbordante alegría. "No vine por mucho rato. Solo quería verla, señorita."

"¿A mí? ¿Y por qué tan rápido? Tengo tiempo, ¿o no quiere quedarse aquí?"

"Estoy planeando travesuras. Ya sabe, tengo gente que hacer reír, enojar… planes que urdir… pistas que investigar…"

"Oh… ya veo. ¿Todavía tiene ganas de hacer rabiar a mi hermano Zeus?"

"Siempre: es muy cascarrabias el pobre. Hacerlo enojar es casi tan divertido como enrabiar a Tláloc. ¡Muy adrenalínico!" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Hablando en serio… tengo pistas sobre las cabezas que los señores de Xibalbá buscan… y como tomaron medidas para que no pudiera entrar al Inframundo después de lo que pasó la última vez… espero que Zeus acceda a pasarles el dato." Quetzalcóatl puso cara de drama. "Se lo pediría a la señorita Athena, pero en su Santuario me quieren convertir en bolso. No gracias, me gusta dónde está mi piel."

"Oh, ya veo." Asintió la diosa. "Dudo que Zeus se oponga a pasar la información, solo no lo haga enojar, es muy susceptible." Hestia suspiró con calma. "¿Necesita que lo ayude a conseguir una audiencia con Zeus?"

"No gracias, señorita: no vine a abusar de su buena voluntad, solo vine a verla." La serpiente emplumada le sonrió e hizo aparecer una pequeña canasta. "Y a entregarle esto… me pareció escucharla decir el otro día que no encontraba de calidad aceptable. No sé qué tan buenas sean estas, pero aquí las tiene."

"¡Por el Olimpo! Son varas de vainilla. ¡Señor Quetzalcóatl! ¿En serio son para mí?"

"Tendrá que disculpar lo poco." La serpiente emplumada puso una tierna sonrisa. "Y que me hayan ayudado a elegirlas, no sabía cómo."

"¡Para nada! No creí… Muchas gracias." Le dijo Hestia con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo puedo corresponderle?"

"No tiene que hacer nada, señorita. Con su sonrisa me doy por pagado." El dios se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. "Si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme."

"¿Se tardará mucho? Tengo un pastel en el horno."

Quetzalcóatl levantó ambas cejas y sonrió a todo lo que le dio la boca. Le guiñó un ojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Usted me consiente, señorita. Pero debo declinar."

"No más que usted a mí." La diosa se mordió el labio cuando notó que no podría convencer a Quetzalcóatl de quedarse. "Lo acompaño a la puerta."

Quetzalcóatl le ofreció el brazo, que Hestia aceptó de buen grado y ambos caminaron la corta distancia hasta la entrada principal de las estancias sin emitir palabra, pero en alegre armonía. Una vez allí se despidieron de la manera más formal posible y antes que Hestia pudiera verlo, el dios asumió su forma de serpiente y se alejó reptando.

Tenía lindas plumas.

No alcanzó ni a suspirar cuando sus dos hermanas la sujetaron de los brazos y la obligaron a entrar a la casa, arrastrándola de regreso a la salita de estar que habían estado ocupando antes.

"¡Y ahora nos cuentas todo!" Le dijo Démeter.

"¡Con lujo de detalles!" Añadió Hera.

Hestia no tendría escapatoria.

* * *

 **Explanada de Ptolomea. Inframundo.**

 _En esos momentos. 16:01 horas._

Se levantó entonces una putrefacta columna de humo, invocada por Ahalpuh, y se dejó caer sobre la comitiva. Los espectros de Ptolomea que se encontraban en formación rompieron filas al mismo tiempo que se dispersaban para proteger a sus señores y contener el ataque. Los esqueletos no tardaron se abalanzarse sobre ellos, de manera mecánica y sin emoción, pero no por ello menos letales. Violate surgió de la sombra de Perséfone y de un puñetazo le voló la mandíbula a un esqueleto que había llegado demasiado cerca de su señora, sin detenerse a perder el tiempo en los demás. Kagaho dio rápida cuenta de los que osaban acercarse al tiempo que Violate, diligente como pocas, sacaba a Perséfone de allí.

"¡Hades!" Exclamó la diosa asustadísima, temblando sin parar.

"El señor es fuerte, señora, ¡Vamos!" Gruñó Violate mientras la sacaba.

Se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo. Aiacos le cortó el paso a Violate y puso a Benito en los brazos de la espectro, sin intercambiar palabras. La dama espectral refugió al pequeño en su regazo, sujetándolo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba a la diosa, y ambas saltaban a la sombra del juez de Garuda, desapareciendo en ella, mientras que Aiacos soltaba una de sus técnicas más letales.

En medio del caos, Kagaho aterrizó junto a Aiacos y le pasó una mascarilla, antes de volver a lanzarse de cabeza al fragor del combate. El juez de Garuda, aliviado que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, se puso la mascarilla y dio rienda suelta a su entrenamiento y más agudo instinto de pelea.

La espada de Hades parecía cortar el aire y buscaba constantemente a cualquiera de los señores de Xibalbá, mientras que Thanatos e Hypnos hacían lo propio. En honor a la verdad los tres dioses estaban empeñados en acabar con ellos para así eliminar su influencia sobre las calaveras, que eran atacadas por jueces y espectros, al tiempo que todos, sin importar la condición, trataban de eliminar cuantos enemigos pudieran.

Poco más de una hora duró la batalla y una vez más, por frustrante que fuera, los de Xibalbá se retiraron sin haber dejado claro el motivo del ataque. Quizás se había debido a la llegada de Morfeo y sus hermanos, o a lo mejor necesitaban que la atención del ejército de Hades se concentrara en Ptolomea por algún periodo de tiempo, lo que sí era claro, es que quedaron con una frustración marca mayor.

"¡¿PERO QUE…?! Malditos Hijos de Tifón, ¿QUÉ SE CREEN?" Hades pateó el suelo y clavó su espada. "¿CUÁL es la idea de estos ataques? ¡¿CUÁL?!"

"Sugiero que nos movamos." Gruñó Thanatos, señalando al Palacio. "¿Hypnos?"

"Jueces: ¡Conmigo al palacio!" Ladró Hades sacando su espada y envainándola a su costado. Con paso decidido comenzó a dar zancadas hacia Giudecca.

Thanatos lo vio partir y cruzó miradas con Morfeo. Eso bastó para indicarle que su padre no escucharía razones de momento: Hypnos estaba concentrado en la lontananza, como calculando posibilidades, sin darse cuenta que Oneiros e Icelos atendían a Phantasos, quien había recibido de lleno una dosis bastante alta con el narcótico que solían vomitar los esqueletos cuando morían antes de que les destrozaran las mandíbulas. Thanatos asintió. Morfeo ya se aseguraría que Hypnos llegase al castillo. Los jueces en cambio, prestos a obedecer las órdenes de Hades, se apresuraron en coordinar con sus subordinados la limpieza, el traslado de los heridos y que les hicieran rápidamente informes sobre lo sucedido. Una vez que hicieron eso, se apresuraron en ir a Giudecca, sin atender sus heridas.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Radamanthys a Aiacos. Se había dado cuenta que el juez de Garuda había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejarse de los gases narcóticos.

"Sobrio." Gruñó el aludido, sin mayor cosa en la mente que llegar pronto a Giudecca. ¡Necesitaba ver a Benito!

Cuando Violate saltó al interior de su sombra del juez junto con la diosa, aprovecharon la sombra de Queen de Alraune quien estaba en el palacio, cuidando de las niñas junto con algunas damas negras, para aparecer al interior del palacio. Ni bien estuvieron sobre suelo firme, Perséfone se abalanzó contra la ventana sin poder ver nada e intentó salir de la guardería, pero Violate la contuvo.

"¡Señora! Debemos esperar."

"¡Pero Hades! Viste el tamaño de esa fuerza. ¡Necesito volver…!"

"El señor estará bien, podrá luchar concentrado si sabe que no está usted en peligro."

"¡Pero…!"

"Violate tiene razón, señora Perséfone." La apoyó Pandora sorpresivamente, tomándole las manos. "Si gusta podemos esperarlo en su despacho, pero, ¿no cree que sus niñas necesitan un abrazo?"

Perséfone iba a retrucar cuando notó a sus gemelas. Las niñas, cuidadas por una de las damas negras que fungía como niñera, la miraban con enormes pucheros y Alcistes incluso le estiraba una manito. La diosa exhaló aire y, tras respirar agitada por varios momentos para componerse, cambió su actitud.

"Mis niñas… Gracias Pandora." La diosa entonces se volvió hacia Violate, a quien le tomó los brazos, antes de acariciar a Benito, que estaba muy agarrado del sapuri de su mami. "Gracias Violate… yo…"

"No me dé las gracias todavía, esto no acaba." Violate miró a Queen. "Ve a ver que el despacho sea seguro y que el trayecto hasta allá esté despejado de peligros. Que los demás te ayuden. Parto en cinco minutos con la señora."

"Así se hará." Queen asintió con la cabeza y tras dar un giro, salió al corredor.

Perséfone entonces se abalanzó sobre sus hijas, no como una madre desesperada, sino con calma para no asustarlas de sobra. Tras asegurarse que estaban a salvo y tranquilas, las tomó a las dos en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la guardería.

"Al despacho de Hades. Me voy con las niñas."

Y así fue que esperaron el desenlace del combate, en aquella oficina, a donde hora y media después llegaron los dioses, de muy mal humor. Claro, Hades cuando vio a su esposa y sus niñas a salvo, se abalanzó sobre ellas para abrazarlas con fuerza. Al menos eso le alivió bastante el mal humor. Thanatos se quedó al margen, aunque pronto tuvo que acudir al llamado de sus ahijadas. Violate esperó paciente y como relegada a un segundo plano, con un tranquilo Benito entre sus brazos, quien aprovechaba la cercanía del corazón de su mami para calmarse y dormitar un poco.

Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos entraron sin mucha ceremonia, con distintas heridas de consideración, pero aguantando como los machos que eran. Violate al ver a Aiacos dejó escapar un suspiro que disimuló endureciendo su rostro. Los tres jueces se arrodillaron ante Hades en total respeto.

"El señor Hypnos reporta que cree que hubo un robo masivo de almas en las orillas del Aqueronte. Caronte no se ha reportado. Se llevó a sus dos hijos mayores con él, y un pequeño batallón de espectros." Informó Minos. "Nos pidió que le avisáramos, señor."

"Ya veo." Gruñó Hades. "Quisiera un reporte de daños antes de la cena, que atiendan sus heridas y que aumenten los niveles de seguridad. ¡Radamanthys!"

"¡Ordene, Señor!"

"Quiero un catastro de las almas perdidas en el cruce del río y que te asegures que no vuelva a pasar. ¡Minos! Sígueles la pista a los esqueletos que huyeron junto con los de Xibalbá: estoy seguro que no olían a la podredumbre normal, creo que se están escondiendo en nuestro territorio. ¡Aiacos! Rastrea las tres esferas y Giudecca y asegúrate que no quedaron enemigos rezagados que puedan significar un problema."

"A su orden, señor." Dijeron Minos y Aiacos al mismo tiempo. Los tres jueces se dispusieron a ir a cumplir su misión.

"¡Pero Primero!"

"¿Foto para el Facebook?" Preguntó Minos divertido. Radamanthys rodó los ojos y Aiacos se palmeó la cara.

"No, para nada. Pasen por la enfermería. No los quiero sangrando por todo el lugar. Así no sirven." Reclamó Hades de buena gana. El dios miró hacia Violate por el rabillo del ojo. "Además que hay un niño que quiere a su papá…"

Hades asintió con la cabeza y Aiacos respondió el gesto. Se puso de pie con calma y tranquilo cruzó el despacho hasta Violate. El juez y su ala derecha se mantuvieron la mirada todo el tiempo, sin emitir comentario. Incluso cuando hubo llegado hasta la mujer, Aiacos se atrevió a darle un sentido abrazo de varios segundos, que por cierto la tomó por sorpresa, y al soltarla, tomó a Benito en brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho.

"Está algo nervioso, pero más tranquilo de lo que se esperaría. No sufrió daños." Le informó Violate en un susurro. "Estuvo bien cuidado."

Aiacos no le dijo nada, aunque derramaba emociones por los ojos. Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla e infló los pulmones, como juntando coraje para decirle algo.

"¿Hasta cuándo ustedes dos van a postergar el revolcón que se deben?" Preguntó de pronto Hades, con las manos en las caderas. Aiacos soltó a Violate como si le hubiera dado un golpe de corriente. Tanto él como la mujer estaban azules de vergüenza.

"¡HADES!" Ladró Perséfone, de pronto engrifada.

Thanatos y Radamanthys carraspearon. Pandora se palmeó la cara, Queen, quien también estaba presente, miró hacia otro lado para ocultar que aguantaba la risa y Minos… pues riendo a carcajadas sin censura.

"¿Qué?" Se defendió al dios, mirando a su esposa como si no supiera qué hizo mal exactamente. Perséfone simplemente le siseó con la mirada.

"Errr… Mejor me voy a la enfermería y aprovecho que revisen a Benito." Se apresuró en decir Aiacos. "Con el permiso de los señores…" Y sin decir más, el juez puso pies en polvorosa, dejando a Violate muy taimada y avergonzada atrás.

Hades se sopló el flequillo… comenzaba a preguntarse si habría sido una buena idea separar a estos dos. Si seguían así, iban a necesitar una consultoría técnica por parte de Afrodita (la diosa).

"¡Bah! ¡Mortales!"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Echando de Menos_**

 _…_ _El juez de Wyvern optó por cortarle el paso y detenerlo físicamente. Aiacos tenía el rostro endurecido y grave, pero hacia esfuerzos por mantener esa expresión. Radamanthys supo en el acto que estaba_ _muy_ _afectado. Como que no lo culpaba, aunque al mismo tiempo sí. Tanto había pasado con Violate que inconscientemente se proyectaba al infinito con ella y ahora no sabía qué pensar…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Una de las técnicas de Violate le permite ocultarse al interior de las sombras y usarlas como portales para trasladarse entre ellas, por lo que me aproveché de esto un poco, como pudieron notar. Sobre Quetzalcóatl ¿No lo echaban ya de menos? No tienen idea como molestó por ese cameo. Al menos es buena persona y con un chocolate en sus manos, pues mucho mejor. Benito no sufrió daños y el susto se le pasó bastante pronto gracias a su mami. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Lo que más tortura a Aiacos es su propia imaginación, **Nice** , en serio el tipo ahora sabrá lo que es sufrir de _amors_. No me cabe la menor duda que una guerra de almohadas es mucho más segura que tirarse flechas el uno al otro, pero anda tu a explicare eso a estos adolescentes de más de 3.500 años. Seguro que a esa edad las almohadas los aburren y buscan más emociones. Aaaaah, ese beso entre Touma y Artemisa… ten paciencia que se va a tardar mucho en llegar, de hecho… más de un fic. Por mucho que Odiseo, Teseo y tres cuartas partes del Olimpo los shippeen, se van a hacer de rogar. Pobre Lune, lo compadezco al pobre. Al menos Minos se divirtió, aunque… no llegó ni el pastel ni las galletas. Minos y Lune dijeron que _los asaltaron_ (Sí, como no) **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Escóndete en los percheros y cuando la gente esté echando un vistazo grítales "¡ELÍGEME, LLÉVAME CONTIGO!"_

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Apolo:** (Ἀπόλλων, transl. Apóllōn, o Ἀπέλλων, transl. Apellōn) fue una de las divinidades principales de la mitología greco-romana, uno de los dioses olímpicos. Era hijo de Zeus y Leto, y hermano mellizo de Artemisa, poseía muchos atributos y funciones, y posiblemente después de Zeus fue el dios más influyente y venerado de todos los de la Antigüedad clásica. Los orígenes de su mito son oscuros, pero en el tiempo de Homero ya era de gran importancia, siendo uno de los más citados en la Ilíada. Era descrito como el dios de la divina distancia, que amenazaba o protegía desde lo alto de los cielos, siendo identificado con la luz de la verdad. Hacía a los hombres conscientes de sus pecados y era el agente de su purificación; presidía las leyes de la religión y las constituciones de las ciudades, era símbolo de inspiración profética y artística, siendo el patrono del más famoso oráculo de la Antigüedad, el oráculo de Delfos, y líder de las musas. Era temido por los otros dioses y solamente su padre y su madre podían contenerlo. Era el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación, la medicina y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, era el dios de la belleza masculina, la perfección, la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a la naturaleza, a las hierbas y a los rebaños, y era protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros. Aunque tuvo muchos amores, fue infeliz en ese terreno, pero tuvo varios hijos. Fue representado innumerables veces desde la Antigüedad, generalmente como un hombre joven imberbe, desnudo, en la plenitud de su vigor, a veces con un manto, un arco y un carcaj de flechas, o una lira, creada para él por Hermes, y con algunos de sus animales simbólicos como la serpiente, el cuervo o el grifo. Como jefe de las Musas ( _Apolo Musageta_ ) y director de su coro actuaba como dios patrón de la música y la poesía. Su lira se convirtió en un atributo común de Apolo. Los himnos cantados en su honor recibían el nombre de peanes.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

Fueron vencidos por los dioses gemelos **Ixbalanqué** y **Hunahpú** : Ixbalanqué decapitó a Hunahpú y le volvió a colocar la cabeza, reviviéndolo, lo que divirtió tanto a los malvados señores que les pidieron que los decapitaran a ellos mismos y volvieran después a la vida. Los hermanos simularon obedecer y decapitaron a los dioses pero no recompusieron sus cuerpos con lo que los derrotaron para siempre y permitió triunfar al bien sobre el mal. Así, el mundo estuvo preparado para la creación de los hombres.

Para efectos de este fic, solo **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** fueron los decapitados. Y no, los dioses gemelos Ixbalanqué y Hunahpú no aparecerán en este fic.


	8. Cap 7: Echando de Menos

_Siguen pasando las semanas y la guerra no se detiene. Mientras Minos conversa con Violate, algunas confidencias salen a la luz, pero elige un mal momento para abrazarla. No habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, pues un nuevo ataque se deja caer sobre Caína. Hypnos y Pasitea tienen una nueva pelea._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena se desarrollan los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Echando de Menos.**

 **Giudecca. Jardines de Palacio.**

 _Una semana después. 14 de abril. 22:34 horas._

Es curioso como las relaciones humanas pueden darse en el curso de una semana. Entre combate y combate, Violate había tenido que lidiar con su extraña idea de aceptar la amistad de Minos de Griffin. Había aceptado tal cosa como una molestia más que una amistad real, pero no solo el emocionado juez había probado ser bastante menos molesto de lo esperado, sino que se había sorprendido de buena gana cuando aceptó ser su amiga. Minos era simpático, un loco desquiciado sin duda, sin tacto y dolorosamente directo, pero de alguna manera habían logrado sintonizar bastante bien. Como amigos, conste, por más que la imaginación de Aiacos se imaginara el otro escenario.

En serio, se cayeron genial. En poco tiempo descubrieron que congeniaban muy bien y hasta lograron un curioso estado de confianza. Tanto Minos como Violate eran lo que el otro necesitaba en lo que amistad se refiere. ¿Cómo fue que no se habían hecho amigos antes?

Por supuesto que Violate tenía amigas. Faraón y Queen eran en muchos casos sus comadres, pero las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era prudente confiarles todo. Kagaho también podía llegar a ser muy buen amigo, pero aparte que era un poco inmaduro (a su parecer), también era compadre de Aiacos y eso lo hacía notar. Minos era ese tipo de amigo que estaba todo el día molestando, pero en quien podías confiar. Decía la cruel verdad de frente y sin anestesia antes de ofrecer un entrenamiento para quitar el estrés de encima. ¿Lo más extraño de todo? Si le contabas un secreto, no traicionaba esa confianza, a menos que amenazara a Hades. Era raro tener un confidente así, pero bueno, lo disfrutaría mientras durara. Que conste que solo eran amigos.

Por cierto, Minos era el único espectro aparte de Aiacos que se atrevía a entrenar con ella, aunque nunca le había preguntado a Radamanthys si le gustaría un round o dos. Hmm. Ahora que lo pensaba, como que el juez de Wyvern solo entrenaba con los jueces, y rara vez con algún espectro, a menos que les estuviera haciendo alguna demostración especial. Sabía que cada tanto tenía entrenamientos amistosos con Kanon de Géminis, pero sería todo. Bah. Un día de estos le preguntaría si se animaba a entrenar con ella a ver qué le decía.

Claro que su amistad con el juez de Griffin era un arma de doble filo. Por un lado se había ganado un buen amigote, pero por otro Violate sabía muy bien que estaba encelando a Aiacos como nunca y que las relaciones entre ambos jueces se habían deteriorado un montón. No ayudaba para nada que Minos provocaba a Aiacos a propósito y que éste cuando la saludaba en las mañanas, no sabía si tener un tic nervioso o hacer un puchero. El juez de Garuda tampoco tenía claro cómo hablarle, pues al mismo tiempo que la quería de regreso con él y nunca más dejarla salir de su lado, intentaba respetar su decisión de estar _saliendo_ con Minos. Porque el pobre estaba convencido que, pese a la existencia de Ingrid, esos dos estaban teniendo algún tipo de relación amorosa. ¿Qué brujería era esa? Se supone que Aiacos la conocía mejor que eso. ¿En serio creía el tipo que ella, Violate de Behemoth, se iba a rebajar de ser la _amante_ de Minos? Eeeew, ni siquiera querría ser su primera opción con lo guarro que era el noruego. Como amigos estaban más que bien.

Los signos estaban demasiado claros: Aiacos estaba muy celoso y triste, ¿por qué se sentiría así? Violate sabía que la rondaba, lo había visto hacerlo abierta o subrepticiamente, pero desde la batalla de la explanada de Ptolomea que el juez no le dirigía palabra y sus ojitos habían perdido algo de brillo. Eso al mismo tiempo la preocupaba… al menos la dejaba visitar a Benito en las noches, pero hacía como que no se daba cuenta que iba a verlo. Estaba segura que Aiacos prestaba mucha atención al monitor de bebé cuando ella estaba mimando al pequeño… siempre tenía la opción de apagar el aparato, pero Violate no tenía corazón para hacer tal cosa. Era como… una suerte de conexión que tenían los dos, que no querían romper…

A propósito, Violate, por culpa de los últimos ataques, llevaba dos noches sin poder visitar a Benito. No había podido mimarlo siquiera, por lo que tendría que compensarlo. Se lo había comentado a Perséfone esa mañana y la diosa le había ordenado que fuera a ver al niño cuando terminase su turno. Hades había añadido que mejor aprovechara de saltarle encima a Aiacos y revolcarse un rato con él. ¡Por todo el Inframundo! ¿Tenía su señor que ser tan directo? Violate se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Lo trágico es que la idea no le parecía tan mala después de todo, ¡también echaba de menos a Aiacos y sus paseos a torso desnudo tras los entrenamientos! Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza avergonzada. ¡Sí claro! Ella la marimacha llena de cicatrices en esos afanes con su muy escultural y apetecible ex jefe. ¡Sí como no!

"Ya deja de pensar, mujer, hasta acá se oye como te suenan los sesos."

"Dices eso porque no te estoy prestando atención, señor Minos."

"También: me gusta que me presten atención y no lo haces."

"Has de sentirte muy miserable cuando estás con Ingrid entonces."

" _Min kjære engel_ me pone otro tipo de atención, si sabes a qué me refiero." Minos se apoyó en la gradas, con una sonrisa de ganador. "Si quieres te lo describo."

"Hmpf."

"Ya te enojaste. ¿Te has visto refunfuñando alguna vez? Te ves mal, mujer."

"No busco verme bien."

"¿No has pensado que una sonrisa tuya podría perturbar mucho más a tus enemigos?"

"Sí, pero, ¿para qué destronarte como nuestro psicópata residente?"

"¡GRACIAS!"

Ambos espectros estaban en el techo de Giudecca, mientras vigilaban la noche, escudriñando el horizonte en busca de detalles que acusaran un ataque inminente. Ambos bebieron un sorbo de café al mismo tiempo, y al menos Violate suspiró. Minos intentó tironearle el pelo.

"No hagas eso, no estoy de humor."

"Uuuh, ¿no hay amenazas de que voy a perder la mano ni nada? Qué decepción."

"Lo superarás." Violate entonces le pasó una teja suelta. "Ten: puedes lanzársela a Myu de Papillón. Lo noto distraído."

Minos miró en la dirección en la que indicaba Violate, mientras tomaba la teja de sus manos. En efecto, el mencionado espectro que se suponía tenía que estar prestando más atención a su trabajo, no parecía tan concentrado como debería y se dedicaba a acicalar una de sus antenas. ¡Tan linda Violate! Lo dejó lanzar a él la teja.

Y eso hizo: Minos se rió a carcajadas cuando Myu recibió el golpe y se sujetó el área afectada por completo adolorido y sorprendido, pero más fue su goce cuando el espectro se volvió hacia ellos en busca de culpables y solo se encontró con que Violate le saludaba con el dedo medio, como advirtiéndole que dejara de hacer tonterías.

"He ahí una mariposita molesta."

"Me importa un cuerno que se moleste: que trabaje, que para eso está."

"¿Cómo nosotros? Porque aquí estamos de ociosos, en el techo, tú y yo…" Minos le acarició el brazo con sensualidad, solo para hacerla rabiar. "¿Qué dices, Violetita?"

"¡Ya te hiciste ideas! ¿Siempre tienes la cabeza metida en el desagüe?"

"No siempre, a veces la saco para respirar." Minos le guiñó un ojo. "Además encelar a Aiacos es divertido."

"Hmpf. No sé como Ingrid te aguanta."

"¡Debe ser porque soy encantador y sé lo que le gusta! La vuelvo loca." Suspiró Minos enamorado. "Hablando de amores… ¿Todos esos refunfuños y suspiros son por Aiacos, verdad?"

"Pues… ¡¿Usted de dónde saca esas ideas?! El señor Aiacos y yo…"

"Hasta Afrodita de Piscis se daría cuenta que estás loca por él."

"¡Bola de Metiches! ¿Qué se meten en lo que no les importa?"

"Tengo razón, ¿no es verdad?"

Violate infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Minos se encogió de hombros y se terminó el café, optando por darle tiempo a la espectro de ordenar sus ideas. De todos modos, sabía cuál era la respuesta y no significaba una novedad para él. Sabía que Radamanthys debería estar haciéndole la misma pregunta a Aiacos en esos momentos: se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudarles a estos dos con un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

Podían patalear en el suelo negándolo, pero de alguna u otra manera, los jueces se cuidaban unos a otros.

"En parte sí." Reconoció Violate de mala gana. "Pero no es porque lo ame, ¡Eso es absurdo!, es porque… trabajé mucho tiempo codo a codo con él y… usted sabe: lo echo de menos. Una se acostumbra." Gruñó la mujer, aunque en seguida suspiró con tristeza. "… extraño a Benito."

"¡¿Al minion?!"

Violate asintió con la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo, mientras trataba de endurecer su rostro y actitud. Minos le dio tiempo e incluso le sirvió más café del termo que había llevado.

"No entiendo como es que te encariñaste con el enano ese. Cierto, es adorable el mocoso, pero… Aiacos apenas te deja verlo. ¿Por qué inviertes emociones en el niño? Se va a morir. Y encima arriesgaste la _amistad_ que tienes con la urraca…"

"¿Qué más le da si me encariño con Ben? Yo sabré a quien querer." Ladró Violate decidida. "Aunque no me den la oportunidad."

"¿Oportunidad de qué exactamente?"

"…"

"¿Violate?"

"… mi señor Aiacos nunca me ha dado la oportunidad de quererlo, pero adoro a ese enano." Reconoció Violate al cabo de unos momentos. "Dice que no sirvo para madre. Argh. ¡¿Quién se murió y lo nombró experto?! Es cierto que no soy el ser más demostrativo del mundo y que no tolero las ñoñerías, pero… tan mala no soy… y… quiero ayudarlo. El señor Aiacos hace un esfuerzo tan noble…"

"Tan noble que una chica enamorada como tú no pudo evitar notarlo. ¿Sabes? La visión de un hombre cargando a un crío tiene algo que enloquece a las mujeres."

"Hmpf."

"De verdad… Lo he estado pensando. Cuando conociste a Benito te quedaste muda, y cada vez que Aiacos lo lleva a pasear al mundo humano, tiene un arrastre notable entre las mujeres que lo ven pasar. Me consta que eso te pone celosa." Minos se sopló el flequillo. "Como que aumentan los puntos de atractivo. Una vez cargué a Benito en brazos para probar esa teoría y me fue de maravilla. Vieras como me miró _min kjære engel_ cuando me vio así."

"¿Ah sí…?"

"Sí. Ingrid se puso muy… bonita. No sé, como que me miraba de una manera especial, ¡se veía preciosa!" Minos reconoció con ternura y algo de sonrojo en las mejillas. El pobre estaba en verdad enamorado de su chica.

"Y dices que yo tengo problemas."

Se produjo un momento de silencio entre los dos amigos, aunque Violate no pudo evitar notar que Minos asumía una postura más cautelosa, como si se asegurara que no hubiera enemigos cerca. ¿Acaso habría detectado una intrusión? Puso atención ella también en caso de que fuera así, pero no logró detectar a nadie. Minos entonces la quedó viendo y se acercó a ella, como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

"A Ingrid le gustaría ser mamá, me lo dijo el otro día." Le dijo en apenas un susurro. "Dejó de tomar los anticonceptivos: cree que no me di cuenta."

"¡¿Qué Cosa?!"

"No me desagrada tanto la idea… aunque primero me gustaría encontrar a mi hermanita." Minos sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y miró a Violate con una sonrisa torcida, dando a entender que no diría más al respecto. La espectro lo respetó: si quería dar más información, lo haría a su momento. "Serías buena mamá." Añadió Minos, provocando algo de tristeza en su amiga.

"No de acuerdo al señor Aiacos. Soy una guerrera, no sirvo para ser la madre de nadie."

Minos le pasó la mano por la mejilla con bastante delicadeza, forzando a que la mujer lo viera a los ojos. No tenía su típica expresión burlona, sino una más empática. ¿Minos y empatía en la misma frase? Sujétense los calzones que puede que haya un terremoto en alguna parte.

"Creo que eres una mamá muy buena. Y encima una guerrera: eso te hace incluso mejor." Le dijo con toda honestidad. "No voy a justificar al tarado de mi camarada, pero… está asustado. Ten en mente que viene de un hogar con muchísimas carencias."

"… Lo sé."

"Aiacos de pronto te vio como guerrera, mujer y madre. ¿Por qué crees que se asusta? Teme perder esa química que tiene contigo… Y no había pensado en ti como la mujer que eres, capaz de tener una faceta más femenina que nunca has explotado, pero que sin duda tienes."

"El señor Aiacos no se asusta." Lo defendió tajante. Minos continuó.

"Oh sí se asusta. Sobre todo de las figuras maternas." El juez endureció la mirada. "Recuerda que la perra de su madre lo dejó a merced de su padrastro en Nepal. ¡Tiene trancas! Y después vino lo de las drogas…"

"¡A él no le gusta que repitan eso, señor Minos!" Interrumpió Violate, dándole un soberbio zape. "Esa mujer sí es una maldita y no debió tener nunca hijos, pero inventó el 60 % de lo que acaba de decir."

"¡Pero es la verdad!" Minos sonrió con travesura. "Lo que dije y los inventos."

"…"

Violate solo lo miró molesta, y cruzada de brazos. Y por largo rato, tanto que Minos se sintió un poco incómodo. Finalmente la espectro dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso y dejó caer los hombros.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa, mujer?"

"¿El señor Aiacos nunca me va a querer como mujer, verdad?"

"Él ya te ama, solo que no sabe cómo aceptar eso. Pero lo hará, y verás que te va a corresponder y compensar por todo." Le dijo sin ninguna anestesia. Violate dejó escapar gruesos lagrimones, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Esto en su caso equivalía a llorar con histeria. Minos se acomodó mejor y la rodeó con los brazos, refugiándola en su pecho para darle privacidad. "Mientras eso no ocurra, tendrás que tener paciencia. Mejor te acostumbras, mujer." Le susurró mientras dejaba que se desahogara.

No lejos de allí, lo bastante cerca como para distinguirlos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que su presencia pasara desapercibida, Aiacos dejó caer los hombros y optó por devolverse por donde venía, desolado y pálido. ¡Quizás qué se había imaginado! Kagaho nuevamente se veía en una situación incómoda, y además, Radamanthys lo miraba feo. El juez de Wyvern siseó en dirección de Minos, quien seguía abrazando a Violate, maldiciéndolo entre dientes, y no tardó en darle un zape a Kagaho en la cabeza.

"¡Opa! ¿Y eso?"

"Por no preverlo."

Radamanthys salió tras los pasos de Aiacos. Se había pasado la última hora tratando de convencerlo de que hablase con Violate, incluso animándolo a buscarla. Había sido testigo de una montaña rusa de emociones en la que finalmente había logrado convencer a la Garuda de ir a hablar con su _flor carmesí_ en ese instante y resolver los problemas que tenían. ¡Hasta Pandora Había Ayudado! No era bueno ni para el ejército ni para ellos que estuvieran separados. Aiacos resentía la distancia con Violate y se angustiaba, lo que afectaba su rendimiento. Eso debía cambiar u ocurriría una tragedia y sin duda no estaban dispuestos a perder a un hermano de armas, o que este fuera infeliz por el resto de sus días. ¡Tenían que Intervenir por el bien de ambos! Por eso había coordinado con Minos una estrategia para reunir a este par de idiotas para que todo volviera a su cauce y quizás que esos dos por fin aceptara abiertamente lo que sentía por el otro. PERO NOOOOOOOO, ¡Ahí iba Minos y lo arruinaba todo con un abrazo! ¿Es que no lo había escuchado cuando le dijo que Aiacos se torturaba con esa nefasta imaginación que tenía?

"¿Puedes esperar un poco, Aiacos?" Ladró Radamanthys molesto con el mundo. ¡Tanto que le había costado coordinarlo todo!

"No. Necesito ir a Antenora." Aiacos mostró su reloj. "Tengo que atender a Benito."

"Acabamos de verlo, estaba bien. ¡Detente un poco!"

"¡Atender a Benito, dije!"

El juez de Wyvern optó por cortarle el paso y detenerlo físicamente. Aiacos tenía el rostro endurecido y grave, pero hacia esfuerzos por mantener esa expresión. Radamanthys supo en el acto que estaba muy afectado. Como que no lo culpaba, aunque al mismo tiempo sí. Tanto había pasado con Violate que inconscientemente se proyectaba al infinito con ella y ahora que ya no la tenía consigo, no sabía qué pensar o como continuar. Era su culpa… debió ser… diferente. Tanto miedo había tenido de perderla que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ella lo dejó. ¿Y ahora? Tenía otro amor y buscaba lo que no le dio en brazos de otro. ¡Era su Culpa!

"¿No quedamos en que ibas a pedirle que entrenara de nuevo contigo?" Le dijo Rada de brazos cruzados.

"…"

"Así dejabas de darnos lata a Minos y a mí." Insistió el Wyvern.

"¡No nombres a Minos!" Siseó Aiacos. Radamanthys le dio un zape.

"¿No le vas a preguntar?"

"No. No voy a interrumpir eso."

"¡No seas infantil! Ahí no está pasando nada. ¡Es solo un abrazo!"

"Todavía."

Aiacos no quería saber nada. Le pasó por el lado a Radamanthys e incluso ignoró a Kagaho, que lo miraba con ganas de querer obligarlo físicamente a ir a interrumpir. ¿Interrumpir qué? NO iba a ir hasta allá y meterse entre esos dos. ¡Se los veía cómodos! En serio, ahora tenía otras cosas qué hacer en vez de ir como violinista mal pagado. Violate lo había dejado, se buscó la vida con otra persona, sin que le importara nada. ¿Y él? Obviamente perdió su oportunidad.

¡Por Hades! ¿De qué oportunidad hablaba? Si estaba muy bien con Violate, hasta que claro, a ella se le ocurrían esas payasadas de querer cuidar niños o reproducirse. ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! ¿Es que Violate no se daba cuenta del enorme trabajo que implicaba cuidar un niño como su Benito? Apuró el paso, dando pisadas tan fuertes como intentando destrozar el suelo.

¡Oh, Benito lindo!

Su hijito estaba echando en falta a Violate. ¿En qué momento esos dos se hicieron tan cercanos? ¿Por qué Violate tenía tanto interés en cuidarlo? ¿Acaso lo querría lastimar? ¿Acaso se lo quería quitar? ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora a su niño? _Violetita nos dejó a los dos_. ¡Qué melodramático se ponía! Pero iba en serio…

¿Qué era lo que iba en serio? ¿El que Violate ya no fuera parte de la vida diaria de ambos o que no supiera qué hacer con esa ausencia?

Él también la echaba de menos.

"Kagaho, estás en mi camino."

"No, su camino, señor, está en la dirección contraria." El espectro de Bennu le dio un empujón, tratando de girarlo sobre su eje. "Violate está por allá. Vaya a hacerle la pregunta."

"Lo estuvimos ensayando, Aiacos. ¡No te vas a echar para atrás ahora!" Le dijo Radamanthys mientras le cortaba el camino, extendiendo además las alas de su sapuri, apoyando a Kagaho.

"¡Ni me acuerdo de la pregunta! No, no iré. Ahora si me disculpan."

Aiacos estaba dispuesto a abrirse paso entre los espectros, cuando de pronto resonó histérico el cuerno de batalla de Caína. Radamanthys maldijo entre dientes y se apuró en ir de regreso a su esfera a protegerla, mientras Aiacos apretaba los dientes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Minos saltando al vacío, presto para el combate. Kagaho le detuvo.

"Violate está mirando, señor. ¡Lúzcase!"

"No seas payaso. ¡Como si no me hubiera visto antes!" Ladró Aiacos enojado, ganándose una sonrisa sabihonda por parte del espectro menor. El juez de Garuda lo ignoró y enfiló veloz hacia Caína siendo, en efecto, observado por Violate cuando dio el salto en dirección de la primera esfera.

Hora de agarrarse a patadas.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de** **Phantasos** **.**

 _Horas después. 15 de abril. 02:18 horas._

Morfeo intercambió miradas y asintió con la cabeza. Miró por última vez a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana que acababan de abandonar y bajó los hombros. Pasitea tenía razón, ya no sacaban nada con quedarse aquí, y tanto Icelos como Oneiros parecieron entenderlo. Cada uno y por turnos le dieron un abrazo a Pasitea y se despidieron rumbo a sus propias habitaciones. Todos estaban igual de cansados, la noche había sido larga. Arrastrando los pies, casi a regañadientes porque no querían dejar a su hermana, se alejaron.

Excepto por Hypnos, quien estaba apoyado en una pared cercana y seguía tal cuál como había salido del combate. Pasitea lo miró largo rato, sin saber qué sentir. La diosa miró hacia las puertas que daban a la habitación de la menor de sus hijos y sintió como le hervía la sangre de rabia. No obstante, tomó aire y recuperó elegancia, dando unos pasos en dirección de su ex.

"Me contacté con Aceso. Dice que vendrá a la mañana a ver a Phantasos. No logré convencerla que viniera antes." Pasitea frunció el ceño. "Fue la única deidad de la salud que pude contactar para nuestra hija. ¿Es que no puedes ayudarme ni siquiera con eso?

"Phantasos no se va a morir." Afirmó Hypnos con fiera decisión.

"Eso no lo sabes: ya se nos murieron hijos antes por más que dijeras que no se nos iban a morir." Siseó Pasitea con un nudo en la garganta y empuñando las manos. "¿Tenías que pegarle tan fuerte? Lleva días con gripe: tiene las defensas bajas, ¿Tenías que ser tan brusco?"

"Phantasos estaba alucinando de nuevo. Atacaba todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, no discriminaba y era un peligro para otros y para sí misma. ¡Claro que tenía que pegarle fuerte!" Hypnos sintió un dolor en la garganta mientras decía eso. "No es la primera vez que le pasa en esta guerra: ¡Esos gases la afectaron _otra vez_!"

Pasitea hizo un puchero, se miró los pies y empuñó las manos. Miró de nuevo hacia las puertas de caoba de la habitación de su hija, en donde yacía en su cama en espera de atención médica (no había tal lujo en el Inframundo) desde hacía poco más de una hora. Casi se había muerto de la angustia cuando, al término de aquél combate en Caína, Morfeo volvió cargando a su hermana en los brazos, derecho a su habitación.

Eso le trajo muy mal sabor de boca. Tenía poca tolerancia al sufrimiento de sus hijos.

Phantasos estaba inconsciente. Había cometido un error durante el combate y había quedado expuesta a los gases narcóticos. Comenzaba a causar estragos entre las filas amigas cuando Hypnos tuvo que noquearla. Obviamente la diosa no se iba a morir, ni por el golpe ni por los gases, pero considerando su pobre salud, no podía exponerse de ese modo. Al recibir de lleno los narcóticos en toda la cara, por no tomar las precauciones del caso, sufrió alucinaciones bastante interesantes durante el combate que arriesgaron a sus camaradas. Hypnos no tuvo otra opción más que noquearla de un golpe en la nuca con el mango de su espada.

Ahora dormía con fiebre. Una que por poco casi se había salido de control momentos antes.

"¡Eres el dios del sueño, Hypnos! ¡No tenías que pegarle!" Reclamó Pasitea indignada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Bastaba con que la hicieras dormir y ya."

"Estábamos en medio de un combate por si no te diste cuenta, ¡No había tiempo para cortesías!"

"¿Cortesías? ¡Es tu hija! Si hubiera sido Gala seguro ni siquiera la habrías rozado."

"¡No metas a Gala en esto!"

"¡Es la verdad! Sabes que tengo la razón, a Gala no le habrías pegado tan fuerte ni expuesto tanto. ¡Ni siquiera la habrías dejado entrar en combate!"

"No voy a cuestionar las decisiones que Phantasos toma como adulta y…"

"¡Debiste Haber Disfrutado Lastimándola!" Le acusó Pasitea con fiereza, interrumpiendo a Hypnos. "¡Con Todo Lo Que La **Odias** Seguro Hasta Disfrutaste Pegarle!"

Alarmado e impactado, Hypnos se saltó un latido de su corazón y miró indignado a Pasitea, quien no parecía arrepentida. Esa afirmación, por alguna razón, la sintió como si le echaran ácido de baterías en la garganta.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Mujer?!" Apenas murmuró de la sorpresa.

"Nunca la has querido. No me lo niegues." Pasitea estaba bastante emocional y se le notaba. Tenía las manos empuñadas con tanta fuerza que hasta los nudillos se le veían blanquecinos. "Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sacarla del campo de batalla o de quedarte a cuidarla. ¡Dejaste que se quedara allí, como si fuera un trapo expuesta quizás a qué peligros!"

"¡No La Dejé Sola! Oneiros se quedó con ella."

"¡Tú Eres Su Padre! **Debiste** quedarte con ella si no la ibas a sacar de la batalla." Pasitea se detuvo a sí misma y se masajeó las sienes. "No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo: nunca fuiste su padre, ¡menos lo serás ahora!" Refunfuñó mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse. "¡Buenas noches, Hypnos! Por favor no te metas a mis sueños."

"¡¿Qué Quisiste Decir Con Eso?!" Reclamó Hypnos, pero Pasitea simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando. "¡Pasitea! Ven Aquí Y Dime A Qué Te Referías." Insistió con fuerza. Pasitea se detuvo, esperó unos segundos y deshizo el camino algunos pasos. Entrecerró los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Cuál es el color favorito de Phantasos?"

"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿Eso qué relevancia podría tener?" Gruñó Hypnos entre dientes. El dios miró fiero a las puertas de la habitación de su hija. No, no sabía qué colores le gustaban, ¿qué importancia podía tener eso? No le prestaba tanta atención. Pasitea volvió a darle la espalda y alejarse por el pasillo.

"Cuando sepas cuál color favorece, vas a entender a qué me refería. ¡Buenas Noches, Hypnos! Trata de no matar a mis hijos de aquí a la mañana."

Eso fue como si le dieran un golpe de corriente, y de la rabia Hypnos bien hubiera pateado el suelo repetidas veces, pero se tragó toda la indignación, y quizás el dolor que eso le causó. Fulminó con la mirada las puertas de la habitación de Phantasos y empezó a alejarse a pisotones a su cuarto, con las manos empuñadas e irradiando cosmo muy agresivo. ¿Él, matar a sus hijos? ¡Nunca! Prefería inmolarse antes de hacer tal cosa. No podía evitar que sus hijos decidiesen tomar riesgos y ciertamente no les iba a impedir eso. También se angustiaba cuando los veía marchar a la batalla y sin duda le dolía el corazón cuando alguno era sellado en algún artefacto o… como cuando murieron.

Hiperventiló y resopló.

Hizo lo imposible por conseguirles ayuda médica. Hubiera movido los planetas de sus órbitas si eso hubiera significado salvarlos a todos, evitarles el dolor y el miedo. Cualquier cosa, incluso habría renunciado a su divinidad con tal de mantenerlos con vida, pero nada sirvió. Una horrible mayoría de sus hijos, incluida su querida Gala, murieron. ¿Y cuál era el premio de consuelo? ¡Phantasos! Un burdo y feo recordatorio de todos los hijos que había perdido. Cada vez que la miraba no podía sino escuchar las voces que faltaban, las que se perdieron en la noche. Sí, era su hija, y se sentía muy rata y culpable por rechazarla, pero ¡No era perfecto!: le molestaba la presencia de la niña porque le recordaba a todos los que habían fallecido sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarlos.

¿Y le preguntaban cuál era su color favorito? BAH. ¿Qué iba a querer saber él de sus gustos si eso no le regresaba lo que había perdido?

"Señor Hypnos."

Radamanthys llamó su atención de improviso. El juez aun no pasaba por la enfermería ni se cambiaba de ropa. Su sapuri tenía signos evidentes de haber estado en un combate, pero el taciturno juez tenía una expresión que no auguraba una buena noticia. Con él venían Pandora y Valentine de la Harpía.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Señor Hypnos." Le saludó Pandora con urgencia. "Los jueces y el señor Thanatos capturaron a uno de los señores de Xibalbá."

"¿A quien?" Preguntó demandante.

"Quicxic. O como se pronuncie." Gruñó Radamanthys. "Lo llevaron a la primera prisión para interrogación."

"El señor Thanatos quiere arrojarlo al Tártaro con los Titanes, pero quiere saber su opinión." Pandora, al igual que Radamanthys o Valentine, quien mantenía un respetuoso silencio, no parecía muy contenta. Hypnos se dio cuenta en el acto.

"¿Por qué esas caras? Potencialmente esto es una buena noticia."

"Lo sería, señor, pero… fue demasiado fácil atraparlo." Gruñó Radamanthys desconfiado. "Dio una buena pelea y casi le arrancó un brazo a Minos, pero fue demasiado fácil."

"Radamanthys cree que se dejó atrapar." Anunció Pandora. "Estoy de acuerdo con él. Por eso el señor Thanatos pide que vaya a la Primera Prisión a evaluar al prisionero."

Hypnos entrecerró los ojos, inquieto, pues lo que escuchaba no le daba buena espina. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y relegó a lo profundo de su mente su más reciente disputa familiar. Esto le ayudaría al menos a distraerse.

"A trabajar entonces. Será una larga noche."

El dios, junto con los espectros, comenzó a dar zancadas decididas hacia la salida del castillo.

…

Varios metros más atrás, la puerta de la habitación de Phantasos se cerró casi sin ruido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sueños de Mal Agüero_**

 _… Apolo entró corriendo con los brazos extendidos, seguido de Touma_ _quien, por lo visto, intentaba_ _detenerlo en vano. Se veía descompuesto, como si hubiera pasado un susto de muerte: hasta lágrimas había derramado en algún punto. El dios se abalanzó sobre su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _"¡Qué Bueno Que Estás A Salvo, Misi!" Exclamó con la voz en un hilo._

 _Perpleja, a Artemisa no le quedó de otra sino aceptar el afecto de su hermano menor…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oooooh, Que no se diga que los jueces son malos hermanos de armas. Claro… Minos debió estar un poco más consciente de sus acciones, más porque sabía que eventualmente Radamanthys se dejaría caer con Aiacos, pero ya fue. Pudo ser peor. Sobre Hypnos… pues… insisto, el tipo lleva la procesión por dentro, pero no tengan bronca con Pasitea, que solo reaccionó como lo haría una madre. Phantasos en cambio… pues… estará bien. Puede aguantar bien un golpe de esos, Hypnos quedó algo conmocionado, pero déjenlo en paz. Y sí, Artemisa es mayor que Apolo, nació primero que su hermano justamente para ayudar a su madre con el parto. **n.n** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Y tuvieron la cara, **Nice** , de decirme que los habían asaltado con la boca llena de chocolate. Creo que si quieres hacer llegar una encomienda al Inframundo tendrás que encontrar a un cartero muy rudo o llevar tú misma el paquete, pues es algo complicada la navegación. Parte por Caronte que siempre cobra el pasaje y no acepta trueques, hasta espectros ávidos de atención. Hades está perdiendo la paciencia, ya mucha no le queda. Claro, si quiere atacar, primero necesita información y eso puede que se tarde un poco en llegar, o que las circunstancias cambien radicalmente. Sobre Pandora y Radamanthys… jejeje, lindísima pareja, pero no logro verlos como otra cosa sino hermanos. Tengo planes para esos dos. Quetzalcóatl es una deidad muy simpática, pero también es capaz de ponerse pesado. No con Hestia, claro que no, pero sí con alguna otra deidad olímpica o no. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Cuando haya un aviso por megáfono, ponte en posición fetal mientras gritas: "¡NOOO!, ¡OTRA VEZ LAS VOCES!"_

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Aceso:** (Ἀκεσώ) ¡Seguro que con esta deidad los sorprendo! **=D** era la diosa del proceso de curación. Era la hija de Asclepio y Epione, hermana de Yaso, Higía, Panacea y Egle, Macáon y Podalirio; por lo tanto, es nieta de Apolo. Todos los anteriores son divinidades relacionados con el área de la medicina y la salud, aunque esta en particular no es muy conocida ahora.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	9. Cap 8: Sueños de Mal Agüero

_Como dios de la profecía y adivinación, Apolo tiene un sueño premonitorio que arruina sus planes de parranda y además lo estremece hasta los huesos. Touma, siempre vigilante, tiene una conversación muy cercana con Artemisa. Phantasos pasa rabias con Oneiros y… digamos que los jueces tienen una pequeña discusión en la enfermería. Minos es un idiota._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena se desarrollan los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Sueños de Mal Agüero**

 **Oráculo de Delfos. Estancias de Apolo.**

 _Esa misma noche. 14 de abril. 23:45 horas._

Apolo había bajado a su Santuario en Delfos con el solo afán de poder salir a parrandear y de engatusar a algunas de las turistas que visitaban las ruinas. Quería divertirse a lo grande durante un par de semanas, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Había dejado todo preparado para ello, tanto en el Olimpo como en Delfos, de manera tal de poder salir tranquilo sin que tuvieran que llamarlo por alguna emergencia o desastre de último minuto. La llegada a Delfos fue más que perfecta, sus apolones y sibilas (sus guerreros) lo estaban esperando con sus habitaciones preparadas y sus golosinas favoritas en el frigobar. Incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de poder llevarse a un par de invitadas a sus estancias si lograba hacer bien las cosas. Todo auguraba un ciclo de parrandas épico.

Claro… por lo visto a nuestro dios de mentalidad adolescente le falló la edad. No pudo salir de parranda. Ni bien había llegado a sus habitaciones en Delfos, a eso de las 19:45 horas, cometió el error de echarse con toda su divinidad sobre su cama unos instantes. Le bajó un cansancio tan feroz que apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y la ducha que se había pegado momentos antes, para estar más fresco y atractivo, lo relajó demasiado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acomodarse y acurrucarse sobre su cama, con toda la comodidad del mundo, y rendirse a los bajos placeres de un buen y merecido sueño.

Tuvo un estupendo descanso, conste, hasta que poco antes de medianoche su conciencia se desperezó, sin despertarlo. Comenzó a tener un sueño lúcido que no tenía nada que ver con las imágenes que Hypnos y familia inspiraban cuando uno dormía. No… Apolo se sintió caer a velocidad constante por un vórtice nebuloso y, cuando por fin sus pies se apoyaron contra el suelo y la neblina se disipó, el dios supo que esto era un sueño premonitorio.

"Y yo que tenía ganas de dormir."

Apolo puso mala cara. Sueños de ese estilo no eran anormales en su persona (los tenía bastante seguido), pero no le gustaba cuando interrumpían sus planes de parranda. Se vio a sí mismo avanzando por un corredor putrefacto, en el que el olor a guano de murciélago atentaba contra su divina nariz. Parecía como excavado en la roca y de las paredes chorreaba un líquido viscoso, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía ser una construcción natural. No quería fijarse en el suelo, pues notaba que pisaba algo no apto para estómagos sensibles (y eso que él casi que lo había visto todo).

"Más vale que esta premonición valga la pena." Rezongó Apolo mientras se tapaba la boca y nariz con su manga.

Una puerta se abrió a su izquierda, varios metros más adelante. La desesperación salió a raudales, y pudo escuchar un llanto quedito que, aunque era bajito y solo lo percibía porque era un dios, supo que estaba lleno de miedo. Apolo arrugó la cara, el corazón le dio un latido angustioso: esto no le gustaba ni un ápice.

Tenía ganas de irse pero, seguro de sí mismo, se obligó a avanzar por ese corredor asqueroso hasta que llegó a la puerta que se había abierto. Por algo estaba teniendo esta premonición, necesitaba ver qué ocurriría y no se enteraría de nada si no iba a ver qué había tras esa puerta. La habitación se encontraba en completa negrura, pero entró de todos modos y ni bien puso un pie adentro, una débil luz plateada iluminó el centro del lugar. Apolo tomó aire y se obligó a sosegar su corazón. Dio algunos pasos al centro. Tenía unas ganas locas de marcharse y no volver más.

Allí había una mujer.

Una cadena gruesa colgaba del techo y ataba las manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, levantándola unos centímetros en el aire de manera tal que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Aun así (y al mismo tiempo) los tobillos de la muchacha estaban sujetos con grilletes. La débil luz plateada comenzó a danzar por el contorno de la prisionera casi como si no quisiese hacerle daño, pero no daba indicios sobre su identidad. El estado de la pobrecita era espantoso: estaba semi desnuda, con sus prendas hechas jirones, llena de cortes, moretones y heridas. El cabello era largo y lo tenía pegoteado, ocultando su rostro. Estiró el brazo para verle la cara.

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG.**

Aquél estruendo dispersó una bandada de murciélagos que se le abalanzaron encima y Apolo se vio obligado a retroceder y a manotear para quitárselos de encima. Pero tan rápido llegaron como se fueron y Apolo, por completo hiperventilado, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como buscando a los animales para quemarlos como correspondía. Así fue que presenció cómo se encendieron pequeños fogones en el suelo (cinco en total, ubicados en lugares estratégicos), con unas ollitas encima de las llamas que contenían algún líquido del que emanaba un extraño vapor color violáceo.

 _"… Mientras un olímpico esté expuesto_ _al humo de este incienso_ _, su cosmo_ _y su fuerza_ _no_ _servirán_ _de nada…" Dijo_ una voz incorpórea.

El primer instinto de Apolo fue ir a apagar los fogones, pero se contuvo. Esto era una premonición, no estaba expuesto a los vapores. Pestañeó molesto, pero giró rápidamente sobre sus talones al escuchar como la cadena de la que pendía la mujer caía al suelo. Vio una criatura oscura, corpulenta, cuyos ojos brillaban de maldad y cuyos dientes parecían tener luz propia. Se reía burlón de él y se relamió los labios. Sujetaba a la muchacha de los cabellos, pero aún no podía verle el rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó Apolo muy serio.

"Un ajawab…"

Fue la única respuesta de la criatura, pues luego alzó una espada en el aire y de un solo movimiento cortó los cabellos de la mujer, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"¡NO, INFELIZ!"

La criatura se deshizo en un sinfín de alimañas que aprovecharon para escurrirse por todos lados y escapar por cuanta rendija encontraron. Apolo intentó atraparlo, pero la cabellera cortada le cayó en toda la cara y, al enredársele con sus brazos, entorpeció mucho la agilidad del dios, quien al tratar de quitársela de encima para poder ver bien a la criatura, perdió la oportunidad de capturarlo.

Se quedó hiperventilando un buen rato, tratando de sosegar su corazón y bajar la intensidad de sus emociones. Se quedó pensando… ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué seguía soñando? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que ver? Se fijó en los restos de la cabellera… parecía el producto de un sacrilegio.

"… a… a… ayuda…" Gimió entonces la mujer.

Apolo la miró por encima del hombro. La chica seguía allí tirada, en la misma posición, como si no se pudiera mover. El dios se acercó a ella, sintiéndose de pronto compasivo: esta mujer había sido víctima de torturas. Se agachó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Fue cuando sorpresivamente la mujer se incorporó y le miró directo a la cara, emitiendo un grito desgarrador, que le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, lleno de horror, despertando entre sobresaltos. Le costó sosegarse, recordar donde estaba. Le costó caer en cuenta que había despertado en medio de la noche en su cuarto en Delfos y que su sueño, simplemente había sido eso, un sueño premonitorio.

Pero no podía ignorarlo. Apolo reconoció casi en seguida a la pobre prisionera ni bien cruzaron miradas en aquella pesadilla. ¡Tenía que evitarlo!

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama, presto a emprender viaje en ese momento.

Tenía que regresar al Olimpo EN EL ACTO.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Artemisa.**

 _Esa madrugada. 15 de abril. 2:13 horas._

Artemisa despertó de golpe, y quizás algo asustada. Su cosmo incluso había dado un chispazo que seguramente habría alertado a quien estuviera tomando el turno nocturno. Sin embargo, pese a los acelerados latidos de su corazón y a su respiración tan sobresaltaba… no recordaba qué había estado soñando que la asustara tanto. Se incorporó de a poco en su cama, con la mano aun en el corazón, pero dejando que el bálsamo de la ignorancia se llevara el horror que había percibido por apenas un instante cuando despertó. Miró por la ventana…

El Olimpo se hallaba en paz, todo en la noche era quietud. El cielo estaba límpido y la luna brillaba con primor. No se verían muchas estrellas, pero no por eso la noche no era interesante. Artemisa se levantó de su cama y tomando una bata de satín (muchísimo más elegante que su pijama de algodón con dibujos de perritos) que tenía en una silla cercana, se la puso sin mayor demora. Salió a la terraza y sin dejar de observar la luna, caminó hasta la baranda. Allí se apoyó y se mantuvo con la vista fija en el astro que regía. Sus expresiones eran dulces, quizás nostálgicas: libres de su severidad usual.

"Artemisa."

La voz de Touma literalmente la estrelló contra el suelo. El ángel estaba a unos metros de distancia, arrodillado y en espera de sus órdenes. Obvio, no se le movió ni uno solo de sus cabellos, pero no pudo evitar que toda la sangre se le fuera al rostro. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía la voz de Touma que la exorcizaba de toda su gravedad y aridez? Por todos los dioses, de pronto sentía los dedos de los pies bien fríos. ¡No hacía frío! ¿Por qué tenía frío en los pies?

"Touma… ¿Estás de turno?"

¡La pregunta! Claro que estaba de turno. Siempre estaba de turno. Ella misma había visto los horarios a principios de semana. ¿No se le pudo ocurrir mejor pregunta? Era una torpe. ¿Por qué un mortal la hacía sentir así? ¿Qué derecho tenía el insolente? Además se le acercaba furtivamente y por la espalda, ¡Quizás qué tenía en mente! Artemisa miró en dirección de su ángel, dispuesta a lucir fiera.

"Sí, lo estoy. ¿Estás bien?"

Aaaw. Le puso esa sonrisa irreverente y simpática que parecía que solo se la dedicaba a ella. Artemisa se tragó su orgullo. No… no podía… El condenado le bajaba todas las defensas. No podía ser dura con él, sin mencionar que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas y lindos sentimientos cada vez que lo miraba y charlaban un poco. ¡Cómo ansiaba un abrazo suyo! Sentirse protegida entre sus brazos, no por ser su diosa, sino como mujer… Apartó la mirada triste, tratando de disimular: no se podía permitir esos sentimientos. Ni por su ángel ni por nadie, había tomado un voto y no lo rompería… aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

Tantos milenios sin que su voto de castidad la molestase y ahora venía este mortal a pavonearse delante de ella sin quererlo y lograba que por primera vez se cuestionara sus decisiones y quisiera retractarse. Lo peor es que tenía claro que Touma nunca la orillaría a tener que tomar una decisión que rompiera con tantos siglos de continua castidad, pues ella era su diosa y nada más, daría su vida por ella, pero no correspondería sus sentimientos.

Le costaba arrancárselos del pecho.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Lo dices por lo de hace un rato?" Artemisa carraspeó y le sonrió con una dulzura que solo le reservaba a él. "Creo que tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo. No… no me di cuenta del chispazo de cosmo. Lamento haberte asustado."

"¡Tú no me asustas, Arte! ¿Me puedo acercar?"

"C – claro."

Touma se levantó y caminó hasta ella con galante postura. Cada vez que Artemisa lo veía así se quedaba sin aliento, más en esta ocasión que la luz de luna parecía darle un brillo especial a su armadura. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Parecía colegiala de trece años! ¡O cervatillo frente a luces de estadio! Artemisa apartó la mirada y carraspeó, alterada, nerviosa y quizás juguetona. ¿Cómo permitía que este hombre la afectara tanto? _Es un mortal_ , se repetía, _un mero mortal_. Lo miró de reojo de nuevo. Seguro se veía patética y tonta.

La mirada de Touma era triste. No perdía brillo ni decisión, era un hombre fuerte dispuesto a enfrentar dioses con tal de verla contenta y a salvo, pero él sabía que le confundía sus sentimientos y eso lo hería. No quería darle ilusiones, quería que la amistad que tenían se mantuviera en la esfera de lo profesional. Si tenía sentimientos hacia ella más allá del mero deber y lealtad, Touma nunca los expresaría, ni bajo tortura. No mancharía a su diosa con sus mortales emociones.

Esa realidad aterrizó a Artemisa de nuevo, quien suspiró apenada.

"Te traje las pantuflas." Le dijo Touma con una media sonrisa, entregándoselas. "Se te van a enfriar los pies."

"Oh, por supuesto." Artemisa sonrió divertida, dejando caer las pantuflas al suelo y calzándoselas. "Con razón. Siempre tan asertivo, Touma."

"Alguien tiene que cuidarte."

"Me consientes, _Tomás_." Artemisa se abrazó a sí misma. "Gracias por preocuparte, pero no fue nada."

"Eso no es malo, Artemisa. Y mi nombre es _Touma_." El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros e hizo como que no le importaba. "¿Así que problemas para dormir?"

"Algunos, tuve una pesadilla. Mañana me quejo con Hypnos, si es que me acuerdo."

"Tengo una idea: ¿Qué tal si te tomas una leche tibia? Eso ayuda a dormir."

"No parece mala idea. ¿Es la que preparaste el otro día, con canela?"

"Sí, la misma. Es lo único que sé preparar."

"¡No mientas, mortal!" Exclamó muy divertida. "¡Te he visto preparando huevos revueltos!"

"Para ser honesto, intentaba preparar huevos _fritos_." Reconoció Touma algo avergonzado. Artemisa sofocó unas risitas.

"Te acepto la lechecita. Al menos la preparas bien." Touma le ofreció el brazo y la escoltó al interior de la habitación. "¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?"

"Lo normal en este caso. Ya dormiré a la mañana." Touma apartó la cortina de la ventana y permitió que la diosa entrase sin problemas. "Arte, ¿qué te despertó? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"

 _Sí_ , pensó de pronto Artemisa, _abrazarme por siempre, mortal_. ¡De buena gana se lo hubiera dicho en la cara! Pero se contuvo.

"No fue nada, Touma, solo una pesadilla que ni siquiera recuerdo."

La diosa, como si atendiese un llamado que vino de lejos, volvió el rostro hacia afuera, hacia la noche, sintiendo de pronto un frío en el corazón. Ni siquiera había terminado de mencionar que no recordaba la pesadilla cuando creyó oír una burlona carcajada cuyo origen no pudo determinar. Artemisa, sin proponérselo, se sujetó de los brazos de Touma.

Algo la acechaba… algo… algo quería su ruina…

Sintió una caricia en la mejilla.

"¿Artemisa?"

"Discúlpame Touma… no lo sé… puede que no sea nada, pero… de pronto me sentí insegura. Algo me acecha."

Touma abrió los ojos a todo dar, pero la sorpresa dio rápido paso a la fiera decisión. El ángel la sujetó por las mejillas, enviando un impulso eléctrico por la espalda de la diosa, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar directo a los ojos de Touma. ¡Se sentía tan a gusto bajo esa mirada!

"Da la orden y traeré la cabeza de quien sea que te haga sentir mal." Le dijo decidido. Sin soltarla, le acercó un poco el rostro. "¿Sabes… que tendrán que pasar por encima mío para llegar a ti, verdad?" Roja como un pimiento, y sintiéndose algo torpe, Artemisa asintió. "Y por encima de Teseo y de Odiseo… Y nuestras vidas las vendemos caras."

Artemisa, nerviosa y muy risueña, se apartó de Touma. Mucha cercanía, muchas emociones: un segundo más que la siguiera sujetando, no respondía. ¡Tenía un voto que mantener, por todo el Olimpo! Y encima su pelirrojo nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, pese a que le mandaba señales tan ambiguas como esas.

¡Maldita sea!

"Nunca lo he dudado, Touma… pero… poniéndonos serios: conozco mis instintos." La diosa lo enfrentó, endureciendo el rostro, pero no con tanta gravedad. "Algo me acecha, es cierto, pero no sé qué sea." En un impulso, Artemisa le tomó una de sus manos y se la besó. "Si eso ocurre, sé que ustedes tres me protegerán de lo que sea que me amenace, pero… en el fragor del combate, ¿Recordarás lo mucho que vales para mi vivo? No es que menosprecie a Teseo y Odiseo, pero… tú sigues siendo mortal." Le preguntó con sincera preocupación. "Y me dolería mucho si te pierdo."

"Me honras con tu preocupación, pero es tu integridad lo más importante para mí." Le dijo mientras soltaba su mano del agarre de la diosa con delicadeza. Le sonrió con calidez mientras sentía que las manos le hervían, junto con esa sensación de alegría en el corazón que le estaba costando controlar. "Iré por la lechecita que te prometí: te hará bien."

Touma salió de la habitación con el mismo sigilo que solía caracterizarlo. Artemisa se quedó en donde mismo, echándose un poco de viento en la cara, tratando de conciliar la súbita preocupación por sus ángeles, por su propia integridad, su imagen de gruñona por excelencia y sus sentimientos por Touma.

¡¿En serio le había besado las manos?!

Caminando con elegancia, Artemisa volvió a su cama, tratando de no pensar mucho más, pero sintiendo todavía el calor de las manos de Touma en su piel. En eso, llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. La diosa levantó la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a preguntar quién era cuando Apolo entró corriendo con los brazos extendidos, seguido de Touma quien, por lo visto, intentaba detenerlo en vano. Se veía descompuesto, como si hubiera pasado un susto de muerte: hasta lágrimas había derramado en algún punto. El dios se abalanzó sobre su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Qué Bueno Que Estás A Salvo, Misi!" Exclamó con la voz en un hilo.

Perpleja, a Artemisa no le quedó de otra sino aceptar el afecto de su hermano menor.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Hades. Habitaciones de** **Phantasos** **.**

 _Esa mañana. 6:50 horas._

Morfeo se asomó dentro de la habitación con una expresión llena de cautela y curiosidad. Había llamado a la puerta y desde lo profundo le habían rezongado que podía pasar, pero aún así prefería optar por la cautela. Phantasos era conocida por lanzar cepillos de pelo por la cabeza cuando la pillaban desprevenida. Decidió entrar de lleno y cerrar la puerta tras de sí al mismo tiempo que su hermana salió del baño. Aguantó la respiración: Phantasos no había activado la ilusión que la hacía ver linda.

"¡Phantasos! Vine a ver como estabas." Le dijo con carisma, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. "¿Cómo te sientes? Mamá dijo que estabas mejor, pero…"

"Pues así como me ves: mal. Y sí, mamá estuvo aquí." Phantasos se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza y se sobó el chichón que le había dejado Hypnos la noche anterior. "Aaargh, duele… ¡Flor de Resaca!"

"¿Aceso no ha venido?"

"No todavía. Vendrá como en una hora más o algo así. Mamá quiere que tome desayuno primero…"

"De hecho, me dijo que viniera a asegurarme que fueras. Algo me comentó que no tenías hambre… y que no te creía."

"…"

"¿Phantasos?"

"No tengo ganas de comer. Tengo náuseas… vomité y no puedo levantar la ilusión."

"¿Sigues confundida?"

"…"

"Tomaré ese silencio como un sí." Morfeo se acercó su hermana y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "¿Quieres que te ponga yo tu ilusión en la carita?"

"No. No quiero salir. No tengo ganas."

Phantasos no parecía haber tenido un buen despertar. Se la veía enferma, pero no le sorprendía: el ataque de las drogas le había llegado de lleno en la cara y en una buena cantidad y eso sin duda le iba a dejar secuelas. Además que Phantasos no tenía buena salud.

"¿Estás segura?"

"No." Phantasos hizo un puchero. "Igual tengo hambre… y esta es mi cara, así que no importa."

Morfeo levantó ambas cejas. Phantasos se cuidaba mucho que la gente no viera sus verdaderas facciones, siempre había estado avergonzada de su rostro, y se esmeraba mucho en que la ilusión que la ocultaba estuviera más que perfecta… a menos que estuviera deprimida, que algo le molestase o muy enojada. Vio como su hermana se ajustó el abrigo (siempre tenía frío) y caminaba hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies. Le detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Pasó algo contigo?"

"No…" Mintió la diosa. Morfeo la miró con cariño y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

"Phantasos… te conozco. Hasta creo que te cambié un par de pañales. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"…"

"…"

"… Mamá y el señor Hypnos discutieron a la salida de mi cuarto anoche. Me despertaron… se… se supone que a estas alturas no debería afectarme, pero… me sentí un poco mal." Phantasos endureció las facciones, como tratando de juntar rencor.

Morfeo hizo una mueca y se apretó el puente nasal. Ni siquiera quería saber qué se habían dicho sus padres: ese par estaba llevando muy mal esto del divorcio. Ninguno de los dos estaba reaccionando con la madurez debida y en serio estaban afectados. Se le notaba más a Hypnos, pero eso no quería decir que Pasitea estuviera saliendo libre de polvo y paja. Su mamá estaba bastante más sensible, y bien llorona, pero ocultaba su dolor mucho mejor que su padre.

La noche anterior, cuando supo que Hypnos había tenido que noquear a Phantasos con el mango de la espada, Pasitea había montado en cólera. Podía comprender a su mamá, Hypnos bien pudo dormir a su hermana con su cosmo sin necesidad de golpearla, pero sospechaba que su ira se debía más a rencores acumulados a lo largo de los siglos y no necesariamente a ese golpe en específico. Una vez más, Phantasos quedaba al medio de la pelea, sin querer queriendo.

"Hice el ridículo, ¿verdad?"

"No fue tu culpa."

"El señor Hypnos está enojado."

"… No sabría decirte."

"¿Crees que si… me desaparezco unos meses se le pase el enojo?"

"En condiciones normales te diría que sí, pero ahora no es el momento. Necesitamos que nos ayudes en los combates. Lo que pasó anoche no fue tu culpa: le pudo pasar a cualquiera… ¡A Ícelos le pasó la semana pasada!"

"Pero fui yo en la que se fijaron. Y solo a mi me pegaron." Phantasos se acarició el chichón que tenía detrás de la cabeza. "A Ícelos lo hicieron dormir…"

"Después que tuviéramos que sujetarlo entre los tres, ¿o no te acuerdas?"

"¿Y porqué no me sujetaron a mi? El señor Hypnos no tenía porqué pegarme, ¡No soy un problema para él! Es más difícil dormir a Ícelos, pero a mi me pega sin siquiera cuestionárselo." Phantasos fulminó a Morfeo con la mirada cuando éste quiso hablar. "¡No me digas que fue por mi bien! Tenía opciones y no las tomó. ¡Siempre corta por lo más delgado! **AAARGH**. ¡Qué Rabia! ¡Apuesto que si hubiera sido Gala ni siquiera lo habría pensado!"

"Phantasos… no digas eso. El papá te quiere… en el fondo lo hace."

"¡Claro que me quiere! Pero bien lejos. ¡Bah! ¿Qué me interesa a mí el fondo de su pensamiento? Hace mucho que me vale madres lo que piensa o no el señor Hypnos. Sé que me odia."

"Si piensas eso, ¿entonces porqué no te vas como lo hicieron nuestros demás hermanos?"

"A esos el señor Hypnos los quiere."

"¿Y porqué sigues aquí? Sé qué no buscas el afecto del papá…"

Phantasos le miró de reojo y se sopló el flequillo. ¡Tan parecida que era a Hypnos cuando ponía esa mueca! Hacía poco más de un milenio y medio que la diosa había dejado de buscar activamente el cariño y la aprobación de su padre. Estaba resignada a que no la quisiera, o de eso estaba convencida. Inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y se obligó a relajar sus brazos.

"Me quedo por ustedes, por mamá, por el tío… porque no conozco otro hogar… no por el señor Hypnos." Phantasos se refregó los ojos. "No conozco otra vida… aunque ya debería buscármela."

Morfeo hizo un puchero: nunca le había gustado escuchar a su hermana hablando así. Se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta. La idea de que Phantasos anduviera sola por el mundo le angustiaba. Cuando había nacido, tanto él como los demás sueños, incluso los que estaban repartidos por el mundo, habían recibido a Phantasos como la pequeña esperanza que se les regalaba, después de la tremenda mortandad de la que habían sido víctimas. Era la más pequeñita, la mimada y sobreprotegida de todos los hermanos, aunque patalease de rabia. Phantasos detestaba ser protegida, y siempre se había rebelado a tal cosa.

Aunque hay que decirlo, igual la consentían un montón.

"Argh. Dices eso porque no has desayunado y tuviste una mala noche, igual que todos." Morfeo la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró fuera de su habitación. "Vamos, cuando termines de desayunar puede que estés pensando mejor."

"¡Suelta, Morfeo, Puedo Sola!"

"¡Caminando, dije!"

Sí… tenía razón. ¿Su hermanita pequeña? ¿Sola por el mundo? ¿Con lo cruel que era? ¡Ni hablar! Una vez que desayunaran, a Phantasos se le olvidarían esas ideas tan locas. Solo necesitaba comer. Punto.

Mejor la llevaba pronto al comedor.

* * *

 **"Enfermería" del Inframundo.**

 _Rato después. 9:30_

 **CRACK.**

 **"¡LA REP*****MA QUE LOS PA***!"**

Minos y Radamanthys hicieron una mueca de dolor al sentir como había crujido el brazo de Aiacos. No hubo alternativa. Durante el combate de la noche anterior, Aiacos había sufrido de nuevo la dislocación del brazo y, si bien le habían reparado la articulación, durante esa mañana se había vuelto a lesionar, luego que su ayuda fuera solicitada para restringir a Giganto, quien le tenía pavor a las inyecciones y no quería que le pusieran la antitetánica.

" **JAJAJAJA** , ¡No Metas A Mi Madre En Esto!" Se rió Minos ni bien lo soltó. "¡Ella Era Decente!" Cierto, se condolió con su colega juez, pero tenía que decírselo.

"Deja de llorar, Aiacos. ¡Ni que te hubiéramos arrancado el brazo!" Le dijo Radamanthys, sacudiéndose las manos. "¿Puedes mover el hombro?"

"Hmpf."

Aiacos comenzó a probar el hombro con movimientos lentos y circulares. Le dolía un montón, pero se lo aguantaba. Sus colegas podrían haber sido unos brutos redomados, pero al menos sabían lo que hacían. Miró a su alrededor: la mal llamada enfermería ya no daba abasto y en serio necesitaban comenzar a trasladar al menos a los heridos más graves. Sabía que Hades en esos momentos estaba hablando con Athena para exponerle el problema, por lo que sospechaba que más tarde estarían llevando espectros al Santuario.

"Gracias, supongo." Gruñó entre dientes. "¿Benito?"

"Con Violate." Respondió Minos muy risueño.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Graznó Aiacos. Radamanthys miró a Minos con la ceja levantada.

"Le estiró los brazos cuando la vio y ella lo tomó, justo cuando tuvimos que sujetarte con Rada para regresarte el brazo a su posición." Explicó Minos travieso. "¿No crees que se ve bellísima con niño en brazos?"

"¡¿Pero porqué le pasaste a Benito?!" Preguntó en un suspiro que intentó que sonara indignado, pero no pudo ocultar la feliz y enternecida emoción de su rostro. "¡¿Dónde están?!"

"En el patio, no quiso que viera todo."

Aiacos se levantó de golpe, decidido a ir en pos de su hijo y de Violate. Curiosamente no se sentía enojado, sino ansioso por verlos. ¡Quizás era su oportunidad para disculparse y hablar con ella! Sobre todo hablar, pues últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiadas ideas que necesitaba confirmar o desmentir para la tranquilidad de su alma. ¡Necesitaba hablar con ella!

"¡A Por Ella, Urraca! Así le quitas el niño y yo me la puedo llevar a la cama." Se burló Minos, con un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad. Radamanthys de milagro alcanzó a atajar a Aiacos.

"¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES _URRACA_?! Suéltame, Radamanthys. ¡Tengo Que Machacar Grifones!" Aiacos forcejeó de lo lindo, mientras Minos se reía. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tales barbaridades?!"

" **JAJAJAJA** , Pero si no son barbaridades. ¡Es la verdad! Esa mujercita tuya resultó ser todo un descubrimiento. ¡Vieras como se retuerce!"

"¡Calla, Minos!" Ladró Radamanthys, quien hacía soberanos esfuerzos por sujetar a Aiacos. A diferencia del juez de Garuda, el Wyvern sabía que Minos no hablaba en serio. "¡QUIETO, AIACOS! ¿Qué No Te Das Cuenta Que Está de Payaso?"

"¡ _Descubrimiento_ Te Voy A Mostrar Cuando Te Agarre! ¿Cómo Te Atreves A Hablar Así de mi Ala Derecha?"

"¡Pero si no he dicho nada malo! Solo digo que ha sido un descubrimiento." Minos le guiñó un ojo e hizo un gesto algo lascivo. "Y con peque en los brazos se ve de rechupete. ¿No le has visto la delantera? Imagina no más como se le van a poner cuando…"

Aiacos se soltó de Rada de un codazo y se abalanzó sobre Minos, a quien, tras darle un buen par de derechazos, sujetó de la solapa. Obviamente el juez de Griffin lo encontraba muy divertido, pues no paraba de reír.

"No Sé Qué Pretendes Con **Mi** Ala Derecha, Pero La Detienes **AHORA**. Tú, Cerdo Asqueroso, Tienes A Ingrid Y Si Dices Amarla, Entonces DEJA. A. **MI**. VIOLATE Sola."

"¡¿Así que es tuya?! Mich. Creí que estaba soltera… ¿O estás picado porque dejaste ir tu oportunidad? Pobrecito…"

"¡Que te alejes de Ella!"

"¡BASTA LOS DOS!"

"Uuuuy, caímos en las amenazas."

"Yo no amenazo. Déjala o le digo a Ingrid."

"Uuuuy, _Déjala o le digo a Ingrid_. ¡Dile! Dudo que te crea, con todo lo que me ama. Y no me vas a alejar de mi  Violetita."

"¡DETÉNGANSE!" Nadie parecía tomar en cuenta a Radamanthys. ¡Y se suponía que el inglés era el pendenciero del lote!

"¡NO ES TU _VIOLETITA_!"

"Ventajas de tener una mujer en el mundo humano y otra más cerca de casa."

Aiacos vio en rojo. Antes de darse cuenta le estaba cayendo a golpes a Minos con todo lo que podía, ignorando el desastre que se estaba produciendo al interior de esa pequeña enfermería, si es que merecía llamarse así. Volaron los insultos, los puños y las patadas. Los golpes se sucedieron y dieron allá donde cayeron. Se quebraron vasos, se voltearon camillas, más de un espectro herido tuvo que quitarse del camino como pudo. El griterío y las apuestas corriendo a velocidad luz, Radamanthys intentó detener el combate, pero él mismo recibió varios derechazos y decidió unirse al ruedo. Aiacos le arrancó un cadejo de pelo a Minos, éste volvió a dislocarle el brazo. Alguien pisó a Cerberos que obviamente arrancó llorando, y el gato que se supone no debería estar en la enfermería, saltó chillando de la nada y se sujetó de la cara de Radamanthys, quien de la sorpresa cayó de espaldas, mientras Minos, muerto de la risa y sin tomarse nada en serio, trataba de evitar que Aiacos le arrancara la cabeza.

 **"¡DETÉNGANSE!"** Gritó Hades de pronto, extendiendo los brazos e inflamando cosmo.

Fue como si le pusieran pausa a la vida. Minos estaba de espalda contra el suelo, con Aiacos encima suyo y a mitad de un golpe, que de todos modos no iba a poder asestar pues Radamanthys, con una sanguinolenta nariz y rasguños de gato por la cara (y con el minino engrifado y sujeto de las alas de su sapuri), lo sujetaba con toda su fuerza en una llave. En algún punto otros espectros residentes en la enfermería también habían comenzado a pegarse y todos, al ver al dios de los muertos, en la entrada y lívido de ira, parpadearon unos segundos antes de arrodillarse frente a él, sin excepción.

Cerberos, en modo cocker spaniel, figuraba asustado en brazos de Perséfone, y le mostraba su pata como explicándole que estaba de lo más tranquilo sin molestar cuando habían pisado su patita. Violate tenía a Benito en brazos y se ocupaba de taparle los ojos: miraba reprobadoramente a Aiacos y a Minos (éste le guiñó un ojo solo para hacer enojar al juez de Garuda). No se movía ni una mosca.

"Acabo de hablar con Athena: va a recibir en su Santuario a los que estén más graves. Los trasladaremos en cuanto estén listos. Así que los quiero ver moviéndose **YA**. ¡Violate!"

"¡Ordene, Señor!"

"Aiacos de Garuda estará ocupado hasta mañana. Ocúpate de Benito."

"Como ordene, mi señor."

"Jueces: a mi despacho. Ahora. **¡LOS TRES!** "

Hades dio un giro dramático sobre sus talones y se alejó a zancadas, siendo seguido por Perséfone, quien apapachaba a Cerberos como si de un niño se tratara. Radamanthys se puso de pie y sin molestarse siquiera en quitar al gato de su sapuri (seguramente no se daba cuenta de la presencia del felino), salió tras los pasos de Hades. Aiacos le siguió y al pasar junto a Violate, le dedicó una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa… Cuando Minos pasó junto a la espectro, le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Guapa! Esta noche, tú y yo, crema batida… ¡piénsalo!"

 **"¡VAS A VER!"** Exclamó Aiacos otra vez enfurecido, dispuesto a retomar la pelea.

 **"¡SIN PELEARSE ENTRE USTEDES! ¡¿ME OYERON?!"** Bramó Hades desde la distancia.

Minos se largó a reír y Aiacos solo gruñó y continuó camino. El juez de Griffin se volvió hacia Violate con actitud ganadora.

"Tu hombre es un sensible y un celoso. ¿Te diste cuenta que tienes una buena oportunidad con él?"

Violate bufó de mal humor, soplándose el flequillo. No le respondió nada: simplemente le dio la espalda y se alejó con Benito en brazos. Minos parpadeó perplejo.

"¿Habré hecho algo malo?"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Trampas que Engañan_**

 _… Iba a dar la voz de alarma, pues era imposible que eso ocurriera a menos que alguien soltase el mecanismo desde fuera, cuando un agudo dolor en la nuca lo detuvo. Algo parecía que se le había clavado de improviso. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y un eléctrico dolor le recorrió toda la espalda. Abrió la boca para gritar, sin que ningún sonido…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oooooooh, Minos es muy divertido de describir, más cuando se pone troll. No sé que haya tenido de divertido provocar así a Aiacos cuando el pobre iba con toda la decisión de conversar con Violate y pedirle perdón para poder hacer las paces, pero bueno. Sobre el minino que se sujetó de Radamanthys… saltó a los brazos de Pandora a la primera oportunidad, sin que Rada hubiera notado su existencia. A Pandora no le gustan los animales, pero el gato la adoptó. En fin, ya medirán como está quedando esto. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Metete en un probador y grita muy alto: "¡CARAJO! ¡NO HAY PAPEL HIGIÉNICO!"_

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	10. Cap 9: Trampas que Engañan

_Una conversación entre Violate y Perséfone, mientras las gemelas y Benito juegan, hace que la estrella celeste de la soledad se cuestione algunas cosas. Por otro lado, el hambre nocturna y una súbita conversación corazón a corazón con su hermano, consigue reflotar algunos recuerdos e inesperadamente, Hypnos admite algunos de sus dolores. En la Primera Prisión ocurre una muerte._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena están por concluir los eventos del fic **_Gens_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **¡TSUYU ACTUALIZÓ LUZ AMATISTA! =D... òOo Vayan a leer.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Trampas que engañan**

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Guardería.**

 _Media hora después. 15 de abril._

Alcistes estaba chochísima jugando con Benito, y competía con su hermana Eurídice por la atención del peque. Bueno, jugando en un sentido muy amplio de la palabra: los tres estaban sentados en el suelo y rodeados de cojines, vigilados por Perséfone y Violate. Parecían mantener una fluida conversación que solo ellos entendían. Benito comenzaba sus primeras tentativas para gatear, cosa que era muy celebrada por las nenas. Más cuando en efecto lograba desplazarse. Hasta ahora, la más favorecida con la atención de Benito era Alcistes, por lo que su hermanita comenzaba a resentirse.

"Ben… dije que no es de hombres hacer llorar a una nena. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Violate muy quedita, mientras señalaba a la pequeña diosa. Benito la quedó mirando y luego se volvió a Eurídice, quien tenía un enorme puchero.

"Agú." Dicho y hecho, Benito se giró a Eurídice y le pasó unas llaves de plástico de colores brillantes. La favorecida estalló en risas y en seguida se las metió a la boca.

"Me encanta esa mirada tan enojona que tiene Benito." Dijo de pronto Perséfone, sentándose en el suelo junto a los bebés. "Se la aprendió a Aiacos, seguro. Lo hace ver tan dulce."

Violate simplemente asintió, y acarició la espaldita de Benito.

"Benito es muy gentil, pese a su expresión. Admito que me sorprende mucho la forma en que Aiacos lo adora."

"El señor Aiacos es gentil, aunque lo esconda, señora Perséfone." Contestó la espectro con delicada calma. La diosa le miró de costado.

"Violate… ¿por qué dejaste tu puesto como lugarteniente de Aiacos? El pobre anda como alma en pena, sin querer admitir que te echa de menos. Y tú lo echas de menos." La diosa acarició la cabecita de Benito, que seguía jugando de lo más tranquilo. "Benito los echa de menos a los dos."

Violate suspiró profundo y se sopló el flequillo. Como que la razón que la había motivado a dejar el lado de Aiacos ya no tenía sentido en estos momentos, pero no iba a echar pie atrás. Así se lo confesó a la diosa, con palabras lacónicas y sin drama añadido.

"No quiere confiarme la vida de su hijito, como si le fuera a hacer daño. No quiero estar a medias con él, así no se puede… tampoco me valora como mujer, no me ve como me gustaría y… si eso no va a resultar…"

"¿Qué has hecho tú para hacer que Aiacos te vea como mujer?" Preguntó Perséfone.

"¿Señora?" Preguntó Violate sorprendida y perpleja.

"Entiendo lo de la confianza. Una llega a un punto en que no quiere cosas a medias, sino el todo y sin medidas. Pero de lo segundo… ¿Qué hiciste para llamar la atención de Aiacos y hacerle ver que eres una mujer y no solo una dama espectral?"

"Bueno… este…"

Violate se mordió el labio. La verdad… no había pensado en eso ni por si acaso. O sea, solo se había mostrado ante Aiacos como su más leal espectro y más fiel apoyo, pero ¿A qué se refería la diosa cuando le preguntaba eso?

"No creo entenderla, señora."

"Jijiji… ¿Qué has hecho para motivar a Aiacos como hombre, para seducirlo? ¿Qué has hecho para demostrarle que eres la mujer que él quiere?"

"Pues…"

"O sea, tengo la certeza que te adora así tal cual vienes, que no te cambiaría ni un solo cabello, pero ya sabes… ¿cómo demuestras que eres una mujer que lo ama?"

"Pues… yo… No sé. El señor Minos me dijo que se dio cuenta que uso perfume… pero eso he usado toda mi vida… y… bueno… puede ser que lo haya cambiado y le llamó la atención el nuevo, no sé…"

"¿Cuándo se puso raro contigo?"

"Creo… creo que comenzó a ponerse pesado una vez que me vio dándole un biberón a Benito."

"¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que lo amas?"

Violate abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose un poco. Pero bajó la mirada, fijándola en Benito y sonrió suavemente.

"Después de la primera vez que me venció en un entrenamiento. Me atacó con todo y me obligó a defenderme con todo lo que tenía. Fue el primero que no me menospreció por ser mujer y me venció porque lo subestimé…"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Creí que no se atrevería a usar todo su potencial conmigo por verme como algo inferior. Me equivoqué. Cuando me levanté del suelo y él todavía se alejaba, le dije que sería su más leal apoyo siempre."

"Aaaaaaw."

"No le veo lo lindo a eso. No me gustan las ñoñerías: me hace sentir como tonta. ¡Juré nunca más decirle otra cursilería de esas en público!"

"En público." Acentuó Perséfone. Violate simplemente asintió, un poco ruborizada.

Ambas quedaron en silencio un buen rato, observando como los peques terminaban de conversar entre sí. Alcistes y Benito seguían muy animados, pero Eurídice comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y eso que tenía la manito de Benito bien sujeta, sin que el niño protestase. Perséfone carraspeó.

"Aiacos confía en ti, incluso su más grande tesoro. En medio del combate fue capaz de pasarte a su hijito para que lo pusieras a salvo. Ni siquiera se lo cuestionó. Debes tener paciencia."

"…"

"Hades no será muy severo con ellos. No es la primera vez que esos tres causan destrozos con sus ajustes de cuentas. En serio, Violate… ten paciencia. No dejes que tu orgullo o el de Aiacos, intervenga en la felicidad de los dos. Aiacos solo está asustado, y no quiere perderte."

"Tendré en mente sus palabras, señora." Le respondió Violate con educación. Perséfone sonrió traviesa.

"Sé que lo harás."

* * *

 **Inframundo. Primera Prisión.**

 _Dos semanas después. 29 de abril. 00:56 horas._

En el Inframundo eran bastante creativos con las torturas, sin duda, e incluso él, un ajawab de Xibalbá, tuvo dificultades para soportarla, pero todo tenía un propósito. _Deja que se confíen_ , era la idea. _Deja que piensen que te tienen atrapado_. Quicxic sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, tenía apoyo. Dos largas semanas en que le pasó de todo, en que resistió los interrogatorios y las torturas a las que lo sometieron. ¿Habló? Solo lo justo. ¿Le creyeron? No lo sabía y prefería mantener un sano grado de escepticismo. ¿Su plan resultaría? No lo sabía hasta que lo pusiera en práctica y se pusiera a prueba ante los imprevistos. ¿Cuándo daría comienzo?

Quicxic levantó la cabeza, provocando que las cadenas chirriaran. Estas estaban diseñadas de tal manera que con cada movimiento más brusco que una simple respiración, aumentaban la fuerza con la que restringían a su presa, y daba una alarma al espectro que lo estaba vigilando.

Faltaba poco, ya era tiempo suficiente. Podía percibir la cercanía de su colega de matanzas. Lo olía cerca, casi podía sentir sus latidos. Seguramente ya había descubierto las vías más rápidas de escape del Inframundo al mundo humano, y desde allí… a su misión.

"¡¿Qué Tanto te Mueves, Gusano?!"

La cristalina mirada del joven espectro, se le clavó en el alma. La anónima estrella terrestre dejó fluir toda la cizaña en su voz. Había recibido la orden del mismo Hades de vigilar constantemente al señor de Xibalbá, y para ello hasta había puesto una silla frente a la celda en donde tenían al sujeto encadenado.

Había hecho un buen trabajo y literalmente no lo había perdido de vista. También había probado ser bastante resistente a las provocaciones, y toda la energía de su insolente juventud la tenía dedicada a cumplir con este especial encargo de Hades. Quicxic casi tuvo pena por él.

 _Casi_.

"¿Me tienes miedo?"

"…"

Nada. El muchacho resumió su frío silencio y gélida vigilancia. Quicxic comenzó a reír, causando que la cadena ajustara su agarre.

"Eras un buen vasallo."

La joven estrella terrestre ni siquiera arrugó la nariz, inconmovible ante las palabras del señor de Xibalbá. No se dejaría provocar ni le demostraría nada, que suficiente le había dicho al hacerle la pregunta. _¿Qué tanto te mueves, Gusano?_ Quicxic tenía planeado pronto darle su respuesta. Sonrió malévolamente, mostrando los dientes, reuniendo fuerzas. Inflaba sus pulmones, juntando ímpetu y sus manos comenzaban a flexionarse, peligrosas y asesinas. El espectro siguió vigilándole con una expresión de piedra, pero comenzaba a asustarse. Tuvo el tino de avisar por cosmonet de que algo ocurría con el prisionero.

Minos y Lune reaccionaron. No tardaron en comenzar a correr hacia las celdas.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Quicxic se abalanzó de golpe sobre los barrotes de su celda, exclamando un fuerte grito de guerra, capaz de helarle la sangre al más rudo. Las cadenas se ajustaron a tiempo y el malévolo dios apenas llegó a centímetros de la puerta, y aun así casi se desprendieron de la pared. El joven espectro se puso de pie y le fulminó con la mirada. Se mantuvieron en silencio algunos segundos.

"¡Hasta que te saqué una reacción!"

El muchacho iba a responder cuando las cadenas que sujetaban a Quicxic se soltaron y cayeron al suelo, como obedeciendo una orden externa. Iba a dar la voz de alarma, pues era imposible que eso ocurriera a menos que alguien soltase el mecanismo desde fuera, cuando un agudo dolor en la nuca lo detuvo. Algo parecía que se le había clavado de improviso. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y un eléctrico dolor le recorrió toda la espalda. Abrió la boca para gritar, sin que ningún sonido escapase de sus cuerdas vocales. Un frío líquido le inundó el cerebro y lo hizo babear sin control, antes de hacerle perder el control de su cuerpo. El anónimo espectro se desplomó sobre sus piernas, muerto antes caer al suelo. Patán retiró los dedos de la nuca del chiquillo y, tras lamer la sangre y apartar el cuerpo de una patada, dejó a Quicxic salir de la celda. Ambos golpearon puños.

"Supe que te maltrataron."

"Son creativos, se los concedo. Pero yo soy mejor."

"Vámonos. La idea es salir de aquí sin mucho escándalo."

"Sin perder tiempo entonces."

Ambos dioses asintieron y no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Patán tomó la delantera y rápidamente se escabulló por los túneles de aquella mazmorra en la Primera Prisión, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Tuvieron que ser ligeros y escabullirse entre los pasajes, más cuando Minos y Lune descendieron al complejo sistema de túneles que formaban parte de esos calabozos.

Casi los atraparon, e incluso fueron perseguidos por varios corredores, pero Patán conocía bien los túneles, los había estudiado; y pese a que Minos también los conocía, pudieron escapar. Dos horas duró la persecución, y aunque se produjo un intercambio de golpes y técnicas, Minos y Lune apenas pudieron con el ritmo combinado de los dos señores de Xibalbá a los que daban caza.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado, los espectros de Hades están cada vez más difíciles de derrotar." Gruñó Patán.

"Son simples mortales, Patán. ¿De qué te preocupas?"

"Hmpf."

Quicxic y Patán lograron escapar.

* * *

 **Palacio de Hades. Cocinas.**

 _En esos momentos. 29 de abril. 1:20 horas_

Tanto que se había reído de Hades por no saber ni prepararse un sándwich y ahora ahí estaba él, en la misma situación, viendo el desastre culinario que había preparado. Bueno, al menos no había despertado a Pandora y harto bien que se había defendido. Cierto, quizás no tenía buena presentación, pero al menos lucía comestible. Suspiró.

"Pasitea los prepara mejor." Se lamentó.

"Has desbloqueado un logro, Hypnos: preparar tu propio sándwich."

"Buenas noches, Thanatos."

"¡Noches!"

El dios de la muerte se fue derecho al refrigerador. Sacó varios ingredientes y solito se preparó su propio sándwich en silencio y con bastante más destreza que su hermano, mientras Hypnos le miraba entristecido. Esperó a que Thanatos terminara de preparar su comida y se sentara en el mesón para comenzar a comer.

"¿Sabes que Mamá está bien preocupada por ti? Dice que esta es la cuarta noche al hilo que te levantas a depredar el refrigerador."

"Al menos dejo limpio."

"Sí, cierto, no lo niego."

"A Pasitea no le gusta cuando dejo sucio."

"Estás divorciado. No tienes que hacerla feliz."

"La fuerza de la costumbre."

"…"

"…"

"Ya. Desembucha."

Thanatos le dio una mordida a su sándwich, para así darle tiempo a su hermano de pensar y responder. Le observó atento mientras éste buscaba las palabras adecuadas, con un mohín en la cara que le hacían parecerse mucho a Phantasos. Y quizás también a Oneiros. Suspiró con algo de tristeza… sabía que sufría, era su gemelo, pero el no saber expresar esos dolores sería su ruina. Primero habían impedido que Hypnos se acercara a su hija menor, luego arruinado su matrimonio y ahora… se estaba quedando solo.

"Creo… que no debí haberle pegado así a Phantasos."

"Uuuuuh, te diste cuenta." Hypnos le miró feo y se cruzó de brazos, pero su gemelo lo ignoró. "¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? No me digas que estás preocupado porque de nuevo dejó de hablarte."

"Hablé con ella."

"¿Con Phantasos o Pasitea?"

"Con la niña. O al menos lo intenté." Hypnos se miró la mano derecha, recreando en su mente el momento en que sin pensar le había pegado a Phantasos. Ni siquiera se había medido, solo lo hizo… y mientras más vueltas le daba a la situación, más aislaba en su mente el recuerdo, de ver a la mocosa cayendo peso muerto, como crujió su cabeza…

"Has estado hablando mucho con ella últimamente. Pareciera que la estás buscando. ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Thanatos muy paciente.

"Nunca le había pegado." Gruñó de mal humor y quizás con algo de cargo de conciencia. Se sopló el flequillo. "Me reclamó que pude haber hecho otra cosa y de nuevo me viene con el cuento que la odio, que nunca le habría pegado a… a su hermana y…" A Hypnos se le trabó la lengua y no pudo seguir. Thanatos levantó ambas cejas, pero entendió bien lo que quiso decir.

"… a Gala. No sabe que le pegaste a Gala una vez." El dios de la muerte se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. "Se lo merecía, no lo voy a negar."

Hypnos apartó el rostro con los ojos apretados, como si hubiera metido las manos al fuego. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en cualquiera de sus hijos muertos, sobre todo en su hijita. Hypnos no se enorgullecía de haberle levantado la mano a su entonces única hija, pero había sido necesario. En aquella ocasión, cuando la pequeña diosa contaba con catorce años, tuvo un berrinche descontrolado debido a que Pasitea le prohibió tajante salir con algunos de sus hermanos mayores a una de las fiestas de Dionisos. Como ninguno de sus estridentes chillidos logró que su madre cambiara de opinión, la mocosa agarró una jarra de vino cercana y se la quiso lanzar a su madre, gritándole que era una mala mujer y que la…

 **¡PLAF!**

La jarra nunca abandonó sus manos. Hypnos apareció de súbito, se la quitó y, tras propinarle un buen bofetón, le dio vuelta el contenido encima y la encerró en su cuarto hasta que se calmara y le pidiera perdón a su madre por haber sido tan insolente. Y que por cierto, estaba castigada hasta que volviera a pasar el cometa Halley cerca del planeta, cosa que cumplió a rajatabla.

Sobra decir que la muchacha nunca más intentó algo similar. Era astuta y comprendió en seguida el mensaje.

"¡¿Tienes que recordármelo?! Me sentí pésimo después de eso."

"Un poco de disciplina nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie. Hay un dicho español que me gusta mucho: _más vale una hostia a tiempo_." Thanatos le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y lo masticó a medias antes de tragárselo. "No te hizo mal padre ni traumaste a la chiquilla. Gala nunca más hizo berrinche, ni volvió a ser insolente con Pasi. Pfff, ni que le hubieras pegado cada vez que te antojaras."

Hypnos se cruzó de brazos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con todo esto, y el que le nombraran a Gala no le ayudaba en nada. Le dio una mordida al sándwich y masticó con mesura.

"¿Qué te molesta de la actual situación? No me digas que te afecta: Phantasos te es bastante indiferente."

"Es mi hija."

"…"

Thanatos lo miró con cara de circunstancias, pero Hypnos no reclamó. El dios del sueño estaba consciente que hacía poco más de mil quinientos años que Phantasos había dejado de buscar su cariño. Y él la había dejado, no hizo nada por evitar que se alejara, incluso hasta se había aliviado de que eso pasara. Mirar a Phantasos le causaba dolor, traía demasiados recuerdos.

"Cuando… le pegué a Gala tenía motivos. Fue insolente con Pasitea, no iba a permitir eso. Cuando le pegué a Phantasos… fue un reflejo. Lo hice, la vi caer y ya, no sentí nada y me aboqué en el resto de la pelea. No fue sino hasta después cuando vi a Radamanthys apartándola a un lado y luego a Oneiros tratando de despertarla que me di cuenta…" Hypnos entrecerró los ojos. "No puedo haber llegado a ese grado de indiferencia con mi propia hija que ni siquiera me afectó haberle pegado. Y sin embargo… sigo sin sentir nada. Mi vida no mejoró nada con su presencia."

"Sí te afectó."

"¿No estoy diciendo que no lo hizo?"

"¡Claro que te afectó! Le has estado dando un montón de vueltas a ese recuerdo. Si no te hubiera afectado, ni siquiera lo recordarías."

"Pues… Hmpf." Hypnos se ajustó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos. "Puede que tengas razón." El dios puso cara de pena. "No entiendo… no entiendo porqué la rechazo tanto. Es como si ella hubiera provocado la sofocación… Cuando nació no podía celebrar su pequeña vida cuando acababa de enterrar tantas…"

"Qué condenado infeliz… Al menos agradécele que por su causa, Pasitea no muriera con la Sofocación. Fue porque estaba embarazada de Phantasos que no sucumbió a la enfermedad y sabes bien que Pasi sí estaba mostrando síntomas. Estar gestándola salvó su vida… aunque bueno… hubo efectos colaterales."

"…"

Hypnos le dio otra mordida a su sándwich, pero ni bien tragó ese bocado, decidió que ya no tenía más hambre. Thanatos esperó unos momentos en silencio mientras se acababa su comida, y suspiró. Phantasos había pagado un precio alto por ser el último sueño en nacer y había visto personalmente los esfuerzos que hizo por intentar ganarse el afecto de Hypnos. Incluso creyó que lo había logrado cuando ganó el kamei que iba a ser de Gala, pero no… el dios de la muerte tenía la sospecha que Hypnos comenzaría a mirarla con otros ojos cuando finalmente hablara de la devastación que le produjo perder tantos hijos en tan poco tiempo, incluida a su niña preciosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Phantasos… no quería nada con él.

¡Tan parecidos que eran los dos, padre e hija! Si uno ponía atención, notaría un sinfín de detalles, desde gustos hasta gestos en común. Expresiones idénticas, más aún cuando la diosa estaba sin las ilusiones que ocultaban su rostro. El mismo color de cabello, quizás el mismo sadismo.

"Recuerdo que Gala siempre quiso una hermana."

"No hables de…"

"Nunca le has hablado a Phantasos de su hermana… o de sus hermanos."

"… ¡Detente!"

"Y encima lo de Pasitea…"

"¡Thanatos!"

"Hace días que no te quejas." Gruñó Thanatos, frunciendo el ceño. "Hypnos, si te embotellas todo, te va a dar un infarto **otra vez**. Toda esa presión que te gastas va a escapar de muy mala manera y en el peor momento posible."

El cosmo de Hypnos se cerró como si de una almeja se tratase. Infantilmente el dios se tapó los oídos sin querer oír nada, pero la penetrante mirada de Thanatos no lo dejó tranquilo. El que ignorase las cosas no iban a hacer que desaparecieran, y si de algo le servía su experiencia como la muerte, era para saber que, mientras más la gente hablara de sus traumas, mejor los superaría. Iba a hacer otra acotación cuando lo atajaron.

"Amo a Pasitea con toda mi inmortal alma… pero le hice más daño del que puedo manejar." Hypnos negó con la cabeza. "Nunca creí que me dejaría y parte de mi se resiste, pero… tengo que… dejarla ir…"

"¿Tan rápido renuncias a ella?"

"No, no renuncio a ella. ¡Pero no puedo ser tan _pendejo_ para pretender que se quede conmigo con lo… ausente que fui!" Hypnos apretó los dientes. "Yo fui quien la abandonó. No al revés… la dejé sola. Lidiando con Phantasos y…" El dios del sueño se golpeó el pecho con la mano. "… y… no… no la contuve, ni me dejé contener cuando… tras… tras la…"

"Anda, respira profundo y dilo… tras la muerte de tus niños."

"…" Hypnos se quedó pálido del susto, pero cerró los ojos con calma.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _¡_ _ **PAPÁ**_ _! Ayúdame, por favor…"_

 _Por instantes_ _Phantasos_ _perdió las ilusiones que disfrazaban sus facciones, y ya paralizada de la cintura para abajo estiró los brazos en clara señal de ayuda. Aquella cajita estaba absorbiendo su cosmo y sus poderes a gran velocidad_ _, y por más que se sujetara de cuanto borde pillaba, no sería capaz de detener el efecto_ _. El sello de Athena estaba surtiendo efecto_ _:_ _aquél maldito santo de géminis había vencido a su hija en singular y complicado combate._

 _Sintió los resortes en los pies y_ _saltó intentando tomar las manos de su hija,_ _intentar ayudarla, pero llegó un segundo muy tarde. La caja se_ _cerró_ _con gran estrépito_ _, sellando consigo a la joven diosa,_ _y no se volvería a abrir en al menos doscientos cincuenta años._

 _Corría la Guerra Santa contra Athena del año 493. Fue la última vez que_ _Phantasos_ _lo llamó_ papá _. Cuando el sello se rompió en el año 743, fue la primera vez que le llamó_ señor Hypnos _y que notó su indiferencia. Nunca se lo reclamó._

 _Había perdido al último de sus hijos._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"Solo dilo y comienza a aceptarlo. Quizás al menos puedas recuperar a tu esposa."

"Ella no quiere."

"¡Pasitea te ama!"

"Claro que sí, pero… **NO**. Ya perdió demasiado por mi culpa, no puedo… no puedo…"

"Hypnos… dilo. Admite que estás _huérfano_ de hijos." Insistió Thanatos. El dios del sueño dio un golpe en la mesa y se puso de pie, mirando enfurecido hacia su gemelo, quien no se inmutó, pero seguía sin poder decir nada. "Cobarde."

¿Por qué era tan importante que Hypnos dijera en voz alta que el corazón se le había desecho una y mil veces, cada vez que vio morir a sus hijos? ¿Cada vez que no pudo hacer otra cosa sino abrazar a su adorada Pasitea mientras los sueños expiraban, algunos tras una agonía horrible? ¿Qué el llanto se le quedó atorado en la garganta como si fuera ácido?… ¿o el susto que se llevó cuando comenzó a notar los síntomas de Sofocación en Pasitea…?

… ¿o cuando le dijo…?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _El abrazo fue brutal. Pasitea estaba temblando de miedo y con tanta fuerza que Hypnos creyó que se había sofocado otro sueño. ¿Quién sería? ¡Quedaban tan pocos! Estos golpes lo iban a liquidar lentamente, lo deshacían por dentro. Ya no podría aguantar mucho más… Pasitea levantó por fin la mirada, no supo discernir si su rostro bañado en lágrimas era de susto, de duelo o de ¡¿Qué?!_ _Ya no soportaba más, menos a sabiendas que su Pasi comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de…_

 _"…_ _Tengo_ _vida dentro_ _…" Le murmuró. Le tomó una mano y se la puso por encima del vientre, esbozando una amorosa sonrisa. "… de nuevo estoy gestando_ _un sueño_ _…"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"No puedo."

"Claro que no puedes. ¡Pero Debes!"

"… No puedo…" Hypnos cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrado, y frunció el ceño. "¿En qué podría ayudar a mi relación con mi Pasi admitir que…?" El pobre dios tuvo que tomar aire e incluso bufar para controlar los nervios. "¿En que puede ayudar que admita que mis hijos se… sof… se sofo… se me murieron casi todos mis niños?"

De la sorpresa, Hypnos sintió como se le arrancó el calor de la sangre, pero no se movió. Thanatos abrió los ojos como platos e irguió la espalda. Primera vez en miles de años que escuchaba a su gemelo admitir tal cosa. Hasta percibió como le bajó la presión y como algo pareció quebrarse en su presencia. Hypnos no pudo controlar las lágrimas, ni tampoco seguir hablando. La lengua se le había paralizado. Se desplomó sobre la silla, derrotado, quebrado… apartó el plato del pan a un lado, se quitó los lentes y lloró con amarga desolación.

Thanatos se vio a sí mismo cambiando lugares y sentándose junto a él, rodeándolo con el brazo y apoyándolo en silencio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca creyó que Hypnos pudiera vocalizar tal cosa (menos ahora), pero bueno, la vida daba sorpresas. Casi se le rompió el corazón al notar que, entre murmullos y sollozos, Hypnos nombraba a cada uno de los sueños muertos por su nombre, cumpleaños y muerte. Le sobó la espalda en silencioso soporte: no lo dejaría solo.

Entonces Pandora irrumpió en la cocina. Hypnos ni se mosqueó, pero Thanatos cruzó miradas con ella, como advirtiéndole que no era el momento o, que si era muy urgente, que lo dijera rápido. Pandora levantó la mano, deteniendo a Radamanthys, quien por lo visto venía con tanta urgencia como ella. Al menos la mujer era perceptiva, e incluso retrocedió unos pasos.

"Señores… lamento la molestia." Comenzó Pandora. "Quicxic escapó de las mazmorras de la Primera Prisión. Tuvo ayuda externa."

"Minos les está dando caza con algunos de sus espectros. Lune fue herido, aunque no de gravedad." Añadió Radamanthys.

Thanatos asintió levemente, tomándole el peso a la situación. Miró a su hermano, que todavía no reaccionaba a nada y seguía llorando (con bastante dignidad en todo caso) y murmurando nombres. El gato saltó arriba de la mesa y comenzó a olisquear los restos del sándwich del dios del sueño, antes de seguir su camino. Thanatos sopesó la noticia que le daba Pandora y gruñó entre dientes.

"Yo me encargo por ahora. No molesten a mi hermano. Que los jueces se reúnan conmigo en la Sala de Guerra en media hora, con la información que tengan, por favor. ¿Y Pandora?"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Me ayudas a preparar algún tecito para los nervios?" Preguntó señalando a su hermano con los ojos.

Radamanthys carraspeó y retrocedió respetuoso, mientras Pandora simplemente sintió una gota deslizándose por su cabeza, pero de todos modos asintió.

"Claro señor… aunque sé que Valentine de la Harpía guarda gotas de clonazepan… ¿Le pido?"

"No. De momento probemos el tecito." Comentó Thanatos, poniéndose de pie y tratando de levantar a su hermano. "¿Radamanthys, me ayudas?"

El juez de Wyvern respondió con acciones la solicitud del dios. Pandora asintió con calma y ni bien el trío abandonó la cocina con el dios del sueño a cuestas, rápidamente hirvió agua y lo dispuso todo para preparar un té. Llamó al servicio y cuando apareció una joven sirvienta, le indicó que llevara el brebaje a las habitaciones de Hypnos lo antes posible. Pandora entonces procedió a retirarse, dejándolos solos. Tenían cosas que coordinar de carácter urgente y parecía que el tiempo se les escurría entre los dedos.

Esa noche sería larga… y difícil.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Arrebato de Artemisa_**

 _…_ _les afectó casi en seguida. Fue como si les cerraran las vías respiratorias y les sacudieran la cabeza. Los cuatro por igual se sintieron muy ligeros y como si los brazos y piernas, estuvieran desconectados de sus cuerpos, podían mover sus extremidades, pero no obedecían del todo las órdenes de sus cerebros…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Casi lo lamento por el anónimo espectro de estrella terrestre que murió: era joven, tenía talento, mucho potencial… pero necesitaba que alguien muriese. **u.u** Era él o algún personaje conocido. Un minuto de silencio por él. Ahora, sobre el próximo capítulo… **XB** Llámenme cruel o lo que quieran, pero no tienen idea las ganas que tengo de publicarlo. **=D** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 ** _Consejo de Minos de Griffin para no aburrirse en el supermercado:_**

 _Cuando pruebes la comida de muestra, tírate al suelo, tose, retuércete de dolor y finge convulsiones._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	11. Cap 10: El Arrebato de Artemisa

_Hypnos intenta iniciar alguna conversación casual con Phantasos, pero no sale como había planeado. Desafiando las premoniciones de su hermano, Artemisa sale de excursión con sus ángeles fuera del Olimpo, tentando su suerte. ¡Que luego no se queje! El que avisa no es traidor._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, el fic **_Gens_** acaba de terminar y da inicio **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Arrebato de Artemisa**

 **Inframundo. Corredores del Palacio de Hades.**

 _Dos días después. 1° de mayo. 9:30 horas._

Phantasos parpadeó lento, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de aquél ventanal. Desde allí se podía ver la parte del Inframundo menos poblada de todas, la que daba a la expansión del Cocytos. No digamos que era la parte más turística y, en lo personal, a ella no le gustaba nada. Le daba frío tan solo verla, pero tenía una belleza especial y eso era lo que hoy había llamado su atención. Suspiró y se ajustó el abrigo, ladeando la cabeza melancólicamente. ¿Qué era lo que le habían encargado? Ah sí, acosar jueces y espectros varios por los informes que pedía Hypnos y así ayudaba un poco a Pandora. Si terminaba con eso temprano, iría a ver si entrenaba un poco, aunque ganas no tenía. Estaba agobiada.

"¿Y si me tomo unos días libres?" Se preguntó en un susurro.

No tenía que ser una semana, unos tres días bastarían. Solo necesitaba despejar la cabeza, quizás ir a divertirse un poco, por irresponsable que sonara. Llevaba casi tres meses encerrada en el Inframundo por causa de esta molesta guerra, estaba harta y necesitaba el desahogo. O no podría desenvolverse bien en combate, no estaría concentrada. Ya estaba cometiendo muchos errores y se notaba: necesitaba el respiro.

Casi sin querer se llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza y acarició el chichón que aún tenía. Hizo un puchero.

"Sí… me hará bien."

Asintió decidida e irguió la espalda, se tomaría la tarde libre, iría a jugar por ahí, no demasiado lejos en caso de que hubiera una emergencia. Tenía ganas de recorrer tiendas, divertirse. Despejarse. Pero no le diría a nadie… solo a su mamá (no podía darle un susto de ese calado), pero a sus hermanos, ¡ni hablar! No la dejarían en paz con lo aprensivos que eran. Esto haría: recolectaría sus informes, se los entregaría al señor Hypnos, iría a contarle a Pasitea de sus planes y se largaría antes del mediodía.

De mejor ánimo, Phantasos reanudó la marcha y comenzó a recorrer aquél corredor. Al doblar en una esquina, se detuvo lentamente al notar que al fondo, tanto Hypnos como Pasitea parecían mantener una nueva discusión; o quizás finalizándola, a juzgar por la postura corporal de su mamá. Phantasos frunció el ceño y decidió esperar unos instantes a ver cómo resultaban los eventos. Si seguían peleándose, tomaría otro camino… si no… pues ni modo.

¡Lindo! Esos dos estaban pasando juntos más tiempo después de divorciados que como casados. Porque antes ni discutían siquiera. ¿Qué le habría visto Pasitea a Hypnos?

Oh sí. No le vio nada. Fue matrimonio arreglado: se conocieron el mismo día de la boda. Nunca hubo cortejo ahí.

Bah. Estaba por tomar la primera opción cuando notó que sus padres se separaron y por lo visto no de la mejor manera. Pasitea siguió su camino y se alejó a pisotones; Hypnos hizo lo mismo pero tomando la dirección contraria a su ex esposa, lo que lamentablemente lo llevó hacia donde estaba ella. ¡Bah! Phantasos comenzó a caminar, tratando de no llamar la atención. Seguiría de largo y no tendría que saludar si tenía suerte. De todas maneras Hypnos no le daba mucha atención.

"Phantasos. ¿A ti qué te pasa, que caminas tan encorvada?"

¡Ratas! No era su día.

Phantasos se detuvo e hizo una venia respetuosa que Hypnos no supo interpretar. El dios llevaba días inquieto y del mismo modo, también necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Para colmo, desde esa conversación que tuvo con Thanatos en la cocina algunas noches atrás, como que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que a lo mejor su hija menor necesitaba algo de contención, y quizás una disculpa de su parte. Ese golpe que le había dado parecía haber sido algo más fuerte de lo necesario, y considerando que nadie había sido capaz de darle noticias quería saber como estaba. Se acababa de enterar que Pasitea lo había prohibido con el afán de que Hypnos mismo le preguntara a Phantasos en persona por su estado de salud si tenía tanto interés en ella.

Como que se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando la oportunidad para hacerlo. Nunca antes se había preocupado por Phantasos. Ni cuando la noqueó. Ahora, necesitaba saber de ella como quien necesita respirar. ¿Qué había pasado en su cabeza?

"¿Señor?"

"¿Qué porqué vas encorvada? ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó con un tono bastante curioso.

"Nada, Señor Hypnos." Respondió la diosa perpleja. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en su padre cuando le hablaba. "Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Han sido días difíciles."

"Eso no te ha impedido antes tener energía." Hypnos se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y le hizo una seña. "Camina conmigo." Sonaba amable, no como siempre. ¿Estaría drogado?

"¿Es necesario? Tengo cosas que hacer, señor."

"Luego las terminas. Hay tiempo. Recopilar esos informes puede esperar." Hypnos miró de reojo a Phantasos y no pasó desapercibido el disimulado bufido de hastío. Ella no quería estar con él. Enarcó una ceja: sentía como si hubiera una pared infranqueable entre ambos. ¿En qué momento se había levantado?

Sin duda Phantasos no era Gala. Siempre tuvo con su hija mayor una relación muy cercana, nunca tuvo problemas para conversar con ella, aunque no siempre compartían los mismos gustos. Gala siempre fue más delicadita, muy parecida a su mamá; más que ser un sueño, quería ser una gracia como Pasitea. Ni hablar de enseñarle a pelear, que por algo ni siquiera había querido acercarse a su kamei.

"¿Tanta urgencia llevas? Hace tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad para conversar…"

"Sí… como unos dos mil años más o menos; desde que nací." Gruñó Phantasos por lo bajo. Hypnos no pudo evitar mirarla feo… aunque no enojado con ella, sino porque fue demasiado directa en su honestidad. "Mis disculpas, trataba de no incordiarlo, señor."

Hmpf. Se le había olvidado que Phantasos podía ser bien sarcástica cuando quería. ¿Siempre había sido así? Lo peor es que podría tener razón. Mejor cambiaba el tema. Pero, ¿qué le preguntaba?

"Hmpf." El dios frunció el ceño. "No me había fijado que tienes pies de gato. ¿Siempre eres así de sigilosa?"

"Solo cuando quiero evitar gente." Comentó mientras caminaba mirando a las paredes, con una expresión que la hacía ver como un ser incapaz de romper un huevo. "Usted es un buen ejemplo." Hypnos se mordió el labio. Mejor hacía otra pregunta menos incómoda.

"¿Qué tal va el golpe, niña?" Preguntó Hypnos tras carraspear. Su hija lo miró incrédula y pestañeó un par de veces. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al área afectada y se sobó el chichón.

"He tenido peores. No es nada."

"No me digas _nada_ , te conozco." Hypnos se detuvo y se puso delante de ella. Estiró el brazo y le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, buscando con sus dedos el área afectada. Phantasos se tensó por completo y con firme delicadeza apartó la mano de su padre. Hypnos sintió un nudo en las tripas, pero no le prestó atención de momento. El dios reanudó la marcha. "Espero que pronto te baje el chichón. Dejando eso de lado… No me has dicho qué te ocurre. Te noto más apagada que de costumbre."

"No pasa nada." Gruñó Phantasos, molesta por el gesto de Hypnos.

"¿No confías en mí, que soy tu padre?" Preguntó con algo de tristeza.

"Confío en usted, señor Hypnos." Respondió Phantasos con el ceño fruncido. "Pero con todo el debido respeto no me pasa nada que **quisiera** contarle."

"¿Piensas que no lo entendería?"

"Pienso que no tengo por qué decirle nada. Lo que pase conmigo no es de su incumbencia, solo soy el último sueño." Gruñó la diosa de evidente mal humor, lo que agrió bastante el ya voluble ánimo de Hypnos. ¿Esta mocosa qué se creía?

"¡Ya te pusiste dramática igual que tu madre!" Protestó molesto.

"Al menos ella me quiere como soy. Y por favor déjela fuera de esto."

"¡¿Insinúas que no te quiero, Phantasos?!"

"Oh, vaya." Dijo Phantasos con dulzura. "No sabía que me apreciaba un poco, siquiera."

Esto, por obvias razones, irritó bastante a Hypnos.

"¡Eres mi hija! Claro que te quiero ¿Qué esperabas?"

"¡¿Ahora se acuerda que soy su hija, señor Hypnos?!" Phantasos apretó los puños. "No le creo nada, lo único que usted ha querido desde que nací es que desaparezca de su vista, que ojalá me muera y…"

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

La discusión estuvo a punto de escalar bastante. Phantasos llevaba días rencorosa por el asunto del golpe, y si bien por regla general trataba de respetar a Hypnos todo lo que podía, se sentía lo bastante pendenciera aquella mañana como para no querer perder la oportunidad de decirle exactamente a su padre qué sentía y en qué dimensión. Pero justo en ese momento sonó el cuerno de guerra de Caína y vino un estruendo tan fuerte que sacudió todo el castillo. Ni bien recuperaron el equilibrio, ambos dioses se abalanzaron sobre la ventana más cercana.

"¡¿Atacan Caína a esta hora?!"

"Malditos sean esos malparidos." Hypnos se dispuso a ir a brindar asistencia, pero antes que Phantasos se le escabullera, la sujetó por la mano. "Esta conversación no ha terminado, mocosa. Luego hablamos."

"Suerte con eso: a lo mejor consigo que me maten esta vez, señor Hypnos." Phantasos recuperó su mano.

"¡ **No Te Atrevas** A Decir Eso!" Exclamó Hypnos alarmado, tratando de sujetar de nuevo la mano de su hija. Phantasos le hizo el quite.

"Si me disculpa, señor, tengo que cerciorarme que le den esa buena noticia."

De buena gana Hypnos la habría vuelto a sujetar y dar una buena colleja (¿seguro?), pero una explosión sacudió aquella ala del castillo y los obligó a poner más atención. Un grupo de esqueletos y calaveras avanzaba sobre el jardín y ya podían verse los efectos de los ataques de Violate y Queen.

No, no era momento para discutir, ni de lejos. Ya luego arreglarían cuentas: primero debían encargarse de la basura.

* * *

 **Grecia. Región de Tesalia. Paso de las Termópilas.**

 _3 de mayo. 11:20 horas._

Sí, se iban de excursión, con destino al monte Taigeto. No, no se iban a Australia. Ya habían visitado ese país unos pocos días después que hubieran decidido la idea y bastante bien que lo habían pasado. Pero Artemisa no solía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo: la diosa de la luna, la cacería, la naturaleza salvaje, patrona de las parturientas y matrona por excelencia, por más que Ilítia hirviera de envidia, adoraba salir de excursión, a explorar la salvaje naturaleza y sentirse refugiada en ella.

Sus ángeles la apañaban. Quizás la razón del porqué se llevaba tan bien con estos tres, era por la cercana complicidad y confianza que se tenían. Teseo, Odiseo y ni hablar de Touma, los tres eran capaces de sacarse los ojos y dar la vida por Artemisa, aunque los dos primeros fueran inmortales, pero al mismo tiempo… no le llevaban el amén en todo. No siempre estaban de acuerdo con la diosa y se lo hacían saber cuándo algo no les parecía.

En todo caso, de los tres Touma era el más crítico y el más hábil en convencerla, pero… allí donde cierto santo dorado hubiera aprovechado para manipular a la diosa de la cacería, como lo hizo con el dios del mar, Touma no abusaba de esa confianza.

Salud Kanon, en caso que hubieras estornudado.

Artemisa se había trenzado el cabello y dejó que la brisa soplara sobre su rostro. Sus ropas eran como las de cualquier excursionista. Se sentía poderosa en su elemento y cada vez más segura. Desde que Apolo irrumpiera en su cuarto noches atrás, la sensación de que era acechada no había disminuido, pero tampoco aumentado. Se había quedado al fondo de su corazón como un molesto zumbido. Con esta salida quería probar que era dueña de su destino y sus circunstancias, y que un miedo ridículo no le iba a impedir hacer lo que más le gustaba. ¿Querían ir por ella? Pues aquí estaba, a vista paciencia, sin esconderse. ¡Vengan a ver si se atrevían!

Touma había puesto cara de ocho metros cuando anunció la excursión.

"Este lugar no pierde su magia." Comentó de pronto la diosa. "Creo que me voy a detener un poco en las aguas termales. ¿Les parece buena idea?"

"Hmpf." Rezongó Touma de muy mal humor. "Iré a despejar el área."

"Eso. Vaya a despejar no más el área." Se burló Teseo. "Así la señorita se baña tranquila."

"Callado, Ricitos."

Touma se adelantó por el camino directo hacia las pozas de aguas termales, dispuesto a despejar la vía de cualquier curioso que pudiera estar metido allí. Nunca se sabía. Artemisa frunció el ceño con tristeza, intrigada por la actitud de su guardián. Bueno, ninguno estaba muy emocionado con el viaje. La advertencia de Apolo los tenía nerviosos, pero era Touma el que menos disimulaba.

"Iré con Touma, señorita, a ver si le bajo el mal genio. Odiseo se queda a cuidarla." Anunció Teseo con travesura.

"Vayan con cuidado." Le pidió Artemisa.

Odiseo rodó los ojos al cielo y se acercó a su señora, mientras caminaba a paso lento. La diosa estaba intrigada, pero asumía que tal sensación solo se debía a que todavía no se sacudía de encima la sensación de acecho. Para cuando llegaran al monte Taigeto, esperaba sentirse mejor.

"Ustedes están más aprensivos de lo normal, Odiseo."

"No está demás ser un poco más cautos. Nunca hay que subestimar los avisos de su señor hermano, después de todo."

"Apolo solo advirtió que podría estar en peligro. Con énfasis en _podría_."

"Usted misma se ha sentido acechada, no lo oculte." Odiseo se llevó las manos a la nuca. "Eso es suficiente para que nos preocupemos."

"Pero si los tengo conmigo, ¿qué mal podría pasarme?" Artemisa se encogió de hombros. "Además no soy como Athena. ¿Crees que me voy a dejar lastimar sin hacer nada? Tengo un arco y no temo usarlo."

"Está segura con nosotros, no le va a pasar nada. Pero uno se preocupa." Odiseo le sonrió muy paternal. "Nunca está demás adelantarse a los hechos." El ángel la miró con ternura. "Tampoco podemos mantenerla presa en el Olimpo, con lo que le gusta pasearse por su elemento."

"Sí… además…"

Artemisa se calló. La actitud de Touma no la tenía tranquila, su ángel traía mala cara desde que habían partido y no la dejaba sola mucho rato. Generalmente en las excursiones el ambiente entre los tres solía ser menos denso y Touma más alegre. Incluso sonreía más (sobre todo a ella, como si disfrutara viéndola feliz), cosa que en esta ocasión echaba de menos. Ella era señora de la naturaleza salvaje, pero se sentía algo perdida sin el apoyo de esas sonrisas casi furtivas de su ángel.

"Touma anda muy celoso hoy." Comentó Odiseo a la pasada.

"¿Celoso?"

"Usted lo está encelando un montón."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No he hecho nada que le haga sentir celos." Gruñó Artemisa poniendo las manos en las caderas. "¿Por qué estaría celoso por mi culpa?"

Artemisa se sonrojó un poco cuando hubo terminado de hablar, a lo que Odiseo simplemente le sonrió travieso. Solía hacerle preguntas trampa a la diosa cuyas respuestas solían dejarla en evidencia de que, cuando se trataba de Touma, no era diosa sino mujer. Hizo un mohín con los labios y le propinó un zape a su ángel. Obviamente, y como era normal, no comentaron al respecto.

"Más vale que abras los ojos, será mejor, y ayudes a cuidarme. Vamos, que Touma y Teseo ya se alejaron mucho."

A pisotones Artemisa caminó hacia las pozas termales que tenía en mente, en donde sus ángeles faltantes ya esperaban desde hacía un buen rato. No habían tenido que corretear a nadie, pero de todos modos se aseguraron de que la poza termal fuera lo más privada posible. Hasta habían establecido un perímetro prohibido incluso para ellos, para que Artemisa pudiera tomar su baño tranquila y como le gustaba.

"… Aunque podrías quedarte dentro del círculo y cerca de la señorita. Ya sabes, así tienes mejor capacidad de reacción en caso que algo la ataque."

"Estaremos los tres vigilando que no le pase nada. No es necesario que yo me acerque más que ustedes." Gruñó Touma. "¿Por qué no te quedas tú dentro?"

"Porque hervirías de celos y lo sabes." Respondió Teseo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Touma se sonrojó, pero fingió desdén. "No me niegues que prefieres ser tú el que vigila sus baños: ¡Nadie te culpa!" Le dijo con cierta insinuación en la voz que le hizo tener ideas raras.

"Ya basta, Teseo. No es divertido. La señorita Artemisa bien podría matarme a flechazos."

"No te matará, te quiere mucho. Tú la amas, se te nota."

"Es mi diosa. Por supuesto que la amo." Gruñó Touma.

"Como hombre que ama a una mujer." Siguió tentando Teseo, pero al ver que Touma lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, prefirió cambiar su estrategia. "Cambia la cara, la has tenido agria todo el día y la señorita se dio cuenta."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que has estado con la regla todo el día. O eso parece. ¿Te tocó el café frío que estás de mal humor?"

"Hmpf. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo. Esta excursión no me tiene tranquilo."

"Al menos se lo dijiste a la señorita."

"Pero igual estamos aquí. ¡Será Porfiada! ¿No podíamos esperar un poco más? ¡¿ _Tenía_ que ser ahora la excursión?!"

"Te falló tu súper poder… o ella aplicó el suyo contigo." Comentó Teseo. "Creo que fue esa sonrisa que te puso cuando suplicó que cambiaras de opinión la que te desarmó. Y lo contenta que quedó cuando rezongaste que sí: En serio, eres un calzonazos."

"¡Hmpf!"

"Claro que a la señorita Artemisa se le está bajando la alegría con lo arisco que estás. En serio, Touma, una sonrisita que le des no te matará."

"¿De qué hablas, Teseo?"

"De que la señorita lo está pasando bien, sabes que le gusta salir." Explicó Teseo. "Consiéntela un poco, ¡sonríele! Eso la hará más feliz, te va a sonreír de vuelta, tú te vas a derretir de amor y sonreirás y el genio te va a mejorar… ¡Todos ganamos!"

Touma quiso enojarse, pero no pudo. Imaginó a Artemisa sonriéndole en ese momento y eso le dio un lindo latido de corazón. Se sintió un poco mal por agriarle el paseo a la diosa, más porque sabía cómo Artemisa disfrutaba de estar en su elemento. Cierto, podrían atacarla, pero para eso estaban los tres ahí. Para eso estaba **él** ahí: no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a la mujer que amaba.

Errr…

Sacudió la cabeza… mejor no pensaba en eso: un mortal no podía pensar en esos términos de las diosas, menos de una casta y virgen… el resultado de eso siempre era malo para los humanos. Prefería admirar a Artemisa en la distancia y no de cerca, aunque lo carcomiesen las ganas.

No. Ni siquiera podía dejar que sus colegas se hicieran ideas.

"Sí le sonrío a la señorita." Dijo Touma con calma. "Quiero que esté contenta, como todos." Añadió antes de fruncir el ceño. "No sé qué idea tienes, pero que te quede claro que amo a la señorita como la diosa que es, tanto como Odiseo o…"

"Lo que sientes por la señorita Artemisa no es el mismo cariño que le tenemos Odiseo y yo, no trates de engañarnos que somos bastante más viejos que tú, muchacho." Lo atajó Teseo. "Ella te corresponde, yo lo sé, lo veo cuando te mira y lo nerviosa que se pone… al mismo tiempo entiendo que no quieras actuar sobre eso, lo cual admiro. ¡Pero la tienes en la friendzone, desgraciado!"

"Entonces dejémoslo así." Gruñó Touma con más ganas.

"… que le sonrías no te matará. Y que le correspondas ese amor que te tiene…"

"¡NO! Le dará ideas. Ella es una diosa, yo un mortal. **NO VOY** a permitir que se rebaje por nada, **menos** por mí. No voy a dañar su reputación. Lo que yo sienta por ella es irrelevante si está condenado a hacerle daño.  Dejémoslo como está."

"…"

"…"

"Sí que te dio fuerte. Estás bien enamorado."

"No lo niego. Pero no lo digas tan fuerte." Reclamó Touma rechinando los dientes y de muy mal humor. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Teseo suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Por favor, una sonrisa. Una sola y la dejarás contenta." Insistió Teseo, considerando otra estrategia. "Te daré mi postre por todo un año si le sonríes." La idea era tentadora, pero Touma se la tomó con calma.

"La consientes mucho."

"Como si tú no lo hicieras. En serio, ¡¿Lechecita tibia con canela?! Aaaw. ¡Par de incautos, creen que no los hemos visto en la cocina en las noches!"

Touma se encendió como semáforo y, de la pena y rabia, se levantó para disimular su incomodidad. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Artemisa y Odiseo caminando por la senda. Como impulsado por un instinto extraño, el ángel sonrió de gusto: la diosa se veía preciosa, tanto que se le revolvieron las tripas y el corazón. Pero lo máximo fue cuando, al verlo a él, Artemisa cambió el ceño fruncido por la sonrisa más luminosa de este lado del mundo.

Era preciosa. Nada que hacer. Odiseo y Teseo tuvieron que disciplinarse para contener su emoción. Touma no se dio cuenta cuando estiró el brazo para ofrecérselo a la diosa y así ayudarla a dar los últimos pasos, ni como Artemisa con timidez estiró el suyo para aceptar la ayuda, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Nunca se tocaron.

Una especie de bomba lacrimógena cayó justo al medio del grupo, inundándolo todo de un vapor blanquecino inodoro que les afectó casi en seguida. Fue como si les cerraran las vías respiratorias y les sacudieran la cabeza. Los cuatro por igual se sintieron muy ligeros y como si los brazos y piernas, estuvieran desconectados de sus cuerpos, podían mover sus extremidades, pero no obedecían del todo las órdenes de sus cerebros. Un agresivo y malévolo cosmo se derramó sobre ellos y, del susto, los tres ángeles reaccionaron como mejor pudieron. Rápidamente saltaron llevando a su diosa con ellos y se alejaron de donde había caído la bomba, cuidando de que el viento les favoreciera. Aterrizaron a unos veinte metros y encendiendo cosmo, rodearon a la diosa dándole la espalda, para no perderse detalle de lo que se les pudiera venir encima, tratando de despabilar lo más pronto posible.

¡Era como si les hubieran arrancado de golpe toda fuerza! No coordinaban bien, sus sentidos estaban abrumados y tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos por dominarse. Artemisa, con una picazón impresionante en la garganta y tratando de sofocarla, no se quedó indiferente, invocando su arco en caso que lo necesitara. La naturaleza parecía hacer cambiado, se notaba en tensión y gris; las sombras se alargaron en el suelo, y un olor fétido se levantó al tiempo que esqueletos surgían del suelo, depredadores y peligrosos. Una neblina poco natural descendió sobre ellos, cortándoles mucha visibilidad.

"Esqueletos de Xibalbá. **COFCOF** cof" Gruñó Artemisa apenas. La diosa se sujetó el pecho. "El tío Hades ha estado teniendo problemas con ellos. ¡Atentos todos! Cof ** _cofco_** f… **COFCOFCOF**." La diosa se sujetó la garganta. No pudo seguir hablando, o sostener bien el arco: la inesperada tos pareció rasgarle la tráquea y no se detenía. Incluso vomitó un poco, lo que le provocó un mareo tal que la hizo perder fuerza. Solo Touma pareció percatarse, y la sujetó de un brazo.

"Hay que romper primero sus mandíbulas antes de pulverizarlos." Comentó Odiseo en susurros, parpadeando muy rápido en un afán por enfocar mejor. "O eso siempre advierten los espectros a la cosmonet."

"¿Tú desde cuándo tan atento a la cosmonet del Inframundo?" Gruñó Teseo, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de fijar el mundo.

"Desde que Lune de Balrog me debe dinero."

"Caballeros, concentrados." Gruñó Touma, sujetando a Artemisa contra sí mismo, quien no paraba de toser. Un hilillo de sangre le salía desde la nariz.

"Jejejejeje… nos encontramos una _conejita_ …"

 **PAAAAF.**

Una maza se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Odiseo y lo apartó de un golpe, pero lejos de neutralizarlo, lo enfureció. El ángel se sujetó del arma y contratacó: Sin poder ver a su enemigo a causa de la neblina y sus disminuidos sentidos, lanzó golpes de energía a ciegas, al tiempo que unos quince esqueletos se le echaron encima y amenazaron con sofocarlo. La armadura lo había protegido del mazazo, pero le costaba respirar. Dos veces le derribaron al suelo, pero se levantaba cada vez y muy enojado. Su problema era que, por cada vez que rompía el hueso de un enemigo, duplicaba su problema y en más de una ocasión algún esqueleto le atacó con los alucinógenos de siempre. Lo mismo le pasó a los otros dos ángeles, como si buscaran debilitarlos a propósito.

Pero Odiseo no se iba a dejar vencer. Y aunque veía extraño, no se arredró. Dos veces lanzó su técnica y en ambas ocasiones, solo agravó su situación, pero pronto descubrió que si usaba toda su fuerza, podía pulverizar a los esqueletos más rápido. Su problema era que estaba incapacitado de atacar con _toda su fuerza_ debido a la acción de esos gases narcóticos.

 **"** **TE ARRANCARÉ LAS COSTILLAS."**

Al mismo tiempo que Odiseo tenía problemas para controlar a la horda de esqueletos que se le vino encima, a duras penas Touma y Teseo habían evacuado en área con Artemisa a cuestas, pero ellos también tenían problemas. Los esqueletos les atacaban en oleadas y era evidente que querían separarles de la diosa, pero no lo conseguían. Las técnicas consecutivas de Touma y Teseo los mantenían a raya, pero…

"Cof ** _Cof_** cof… ¡Hay que salir de aquí! CO **FCOF** ** _COFC_** _O_ F." Apenas pudo articular Artemisa. Para colmo la diosa tenía una fuerte reacción alérgica y no podía parar de toser. Intentó encender su cosmo un par de veces, pero… "¡CO ** _FCO_** ** _FC_** OF!" Se largaba a toser. Y con cada tos sentía que se debilitaba cada vez más y su cosmo parecía evaporarse. Eso la asustó un montón. "Traigan COFCOFcof A Odise _cofCO_ _ **FCOFC**_ **OFCO** F…"

"Estas cosas nos intentan separar." Teseo reventó un cráneo y lanzó su técnica contra el grupo. "¡Señorita Artemisa!"

" **COFCOFCOFCOF** …"

"¡Touma! ¡Llévate a la diosa de aquí!"

"¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE INTENTO?!"

No podían ver bien, sino a medias, pero eso no les impidió atestiguar cuando Odiseo cayó cerca de ellos, como impulsado por una gran fuerza. Una gran maza se levantó en el aire y descendió a toda velocidad sobre él dispuesto a reventarle la caja torácica. Artemisa, en un solo segundo y aguantando con toda su terquedad, logró elevar su cosmo unos segundos y lanzar una flecha a ciegas.

"¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!" Un grito gutural y estruendoso fue el único indicativo que tuvieron de que la diosa había dado en el blanco.

Esto le dio oportunidad a Odiseo de salir de allí. Estaba maltrecho, pero seguía con ánimos. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara llena de sangre.

"¡ODIcofcofcofcCOF **COFCOFCO** F!"

La diosa casi vomitó y tosió sangre, aunque por momentos estuvo convencida de haber tosido además un pulmón a juzgar por cómo le había dolido. Perpleja y aun con la adrenalina bombeando por las venas, Artemisa se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para observarse las manos y ver la sangre que había expulsado. ¿Esto cómo era posible? Odiseo le tomó las manos.

"¡Señorita!"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

Los tres ángeles combinaron sus técnicas y pudieron abrir una brecha. No perdieron oportunidad y ayudando a Artemisa, quien de pronto había palidecido una enormidad y no se podía sostener en pie, comenzaron a escapar. Sin embargo una sombra les cortó camino… Patán emergió por entre las grietas de una pared de roca, trágico y terrible, con esa aura de maldad que hacía que hasta el más valiente quisiera refugiarse bajo las faldas de su madre. Su cosmo era asqueroso…

"Cofc **ofc** of, No lo miren **COF** , a los ojos… eso es una deidad demoniaca… **cofcofcof** …"

"¿Dónde creen que van con la _conejita_?"

Los ángeles no respondieron. El señor de Xibalbá se rió a carcajadas y, mientras inflamaba su cosmo, blandió su mazo sobre el grupo. Touma entonces tomó a Artemisa en brazos y huyó en la dirección contraria, forzando en su sistema toda la lucidez que su porfiadura le permitía. Teseo y Odiseo cubrieron su retirada, recibieron de lleno todo el golpe del mazo, pero inflamaron sus cosmos y atacaron decididos a Patán, quien parecía estar jugando con ellos, todo con el afán de darle tiempo a Touma para que escapase.

"¡¿Es Este el Poder de los Guardianes de Artemisa?! **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**. ¿Qué se siente no poder rendir a tope?"

"Calla, Maldito."

Odiseo y Teseo no quisieron intercambiar miradas. Sabían a qué se refería Patán, ambos se sentían extraño, ¿cómo no, si estaban drogados?, pero aunque se partiera el planeta en tres partes distintas, no dejarían de luchar. Tenían que detener a este señor de Xibalbá y darle todo el tiempo que pudieran a Touma, quien huía con la diosa.

 **"** **¡CÁLLENME GUSANOS!"**

El estallido y choque de las técnicas de combate opuestas sacudió la geografía. Touma tuvo que buscar refugio y no le quedó de otra más que aplastar a Artemisa contra una pared con su cuerpo cuando una explosión cercana lanzó escombros por todos lados. La diosa estaba muy débil, sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerla, su cosmo estaba muy reducido y, al no poder respirar bien por tanta tos, estaba mareada y hasta le lagrimeaban los ojos. Se dejó proteger por Touma, incluso abrazándose a él como podía. Hasta las manos le fallaban. Mientras el pelirrojo la cubría con su cuerpo, Artemisa pudo ver cómo Patán hacía lo que quería con sus ángeles, quienes apenas eran oponentes dignos, pero no por eso se rendían. Eso la hizo exclamar de angustia, por lo que Touma le desvió la cabeza de manera que solo pudiera verlo a él.

"Ellos son fuertes, Artemisa, no puedes menospreciar su sacrificio."

"Cof **cofCO** F, ¡Pero estánC **OFC** OF en desventaja! ¡Nos drogaronc **ofcofCOFCO** F a los cuatro! **COFCOFCOF** … ARGH." Artemisa se sujetó la garganta, visiblemente adolorida. Un hilillo de sangre le salía por la comisura de los labios y por la nariz. "Los van a…"

Touma sujetó a Artemisa por el mentón, limpiando algo de la sangre con uno de sus pulgares. Estaba muy cerca de ella. De pronto la diosa estuvo demasiado consciente del brazo y el cuerpo que la arrinconaban contra la pared y pudo ver a Touma a los ojos. Sus narices casi se rozaban y el corazón casi se le desbocó cuando el ángel apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Seguramente eran las drogas, ¿pero a quién le importa ese detalle?

"No los van a matar. Son inmortales, y nos están dando una oportunidad. Nos vamos de aquí."

Artemisa se quedó con la sensación de que Touma había estado a menos de una fibra de querer besarla, y sobra decir que se quedó con todas las ganas acumuladas en el pecho cuando decidió separarse de ella. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevársela de allí, tratando de huir de la cruenta pelea.

No habían avanzado tanto cuando, en un sólo segundo, Touma hizo un giro y empujó a Artemisa a un lado, a unos matorrales, instándola a huir.

"¡CORRE! **ARRRGH** …"

 **"** **¡TOUMA!"**

Una espada se le clavó en la espalda al ángel y lo atravesó de lado a lado, apareciendo la punta de la hoja casi por el esternón, evitando por muy poco su corazón. Casi se le desorbitaron los ojos de dolor y desesperación. Y así como apareció el metal por su pecho, con un ruido enfermizo ( _squissssh_ ) desapareció. Un río de sangre comenzó a salir por su boca, y su rostro evidenciaba la sorpresa y el dolor, pero Touma no se llevó las manos al pecho, sino que hizo acopio de su fuerza y cosmo y lanzó un ataque hacia su espalda, que Quicxic evadió con demasiada facilidad. El señor de Xibalbá, riéndose entre dientes, tomó a Touma por los cabellos y tras azotarlo contra la pared de roca, lo lanzó en el aire, mientras un reguero de sangre parecía lloverles encima. El ángel cayó de cara segundos más tarde, que se hicieron eternos y no se movió.

Artemisa no gritó, pero en su fuero interno **chillaba** de horror. La diosa, mal como se sentía, drogada y sintiendo que se le quemaba la garganta, tuvo la suficiente elegancia como para erguirse como la deidad que era, reprimiendo las ganas de correr hacia su amado pelirrojo, quien yacía en un charco de su propia sangre no a mucha distancia. Las ganas de toser casi la superaron cuando encendió su cosmo, casi desesperada de dolor.

"Me las pagarás." Le siseó peligrosa al señor de Xibalbá.

Artemisa le atacó con su arco, cosa que no le resultó nada fácil, pero no dio en el blanco. Quicxic se desvaneció en el aire y antes que se diera cuenta, reapareció tras Artemisa, a quien sujetó con ambos brazos, restringiendo sus movimientos con demasiada facilidad antes que la diosa pudiera esquivarlo. Aun así se sacudió con ímpetu, más cuando notó que la forma en que Quicxic la sujetaba y tironeaba de su ropa, daba a entender que sus intenciones no eran ni decentes, ni nobles. Se estremeció de miedo: no estaba en el uso de sus facultades, estaba mareada y apenas podía usar su cosmo. Sus pulmones parecían arder por la tos reprimida. Estaba indefensa.

 **"** **¡SUELTAME INFELIZ! COFCOF…"**

"Jejejejejeje, ¡¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, querida _conejita_?!"

"¡QUE ME SUELTES!"

De un brusco movimiento Quicxic la lanzó contra el suelo para atontarla, cosa que logró. Artemisa cayó de bruces e intentó ponerse de pie, escapar aunque fuera arrastrándose, mientras trataba de contactar a la cosmonet (que le parecía vedada), en busca de ayuda. Pero de pronto tuvo el peso de Quicxic encima, sujetando sus manos contra su espalda (las amarró con algo) e impidiendo con su propio peso que se moviera. Por instinto la diosa juntó las piernas y trató de esconder el rostro. Chilló y pataleó con toda su reducida fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de la maligna deidad sobre su mejilla, que le mordisqueaban de paso la oreja y las manos que le tironeaban la ropa.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Calma… ¡Solo haré de ti una mujer, _conejita_!"

Entonces le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la boca y nariz, y aunque intentó resistirse con toda su fuerza, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle estando inconsciente…

… pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de irse a negro.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao –CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Quien Sabe Donde_**

 _…_ _Ni bien se dieron cuenta que las heridas de los ángeles sobrepasaban sus habilidades, Athena llamó a Apolo, quien llegó en el acto, y al enterarse que su hermana había sido raptada, montó en cólera. Por momentos quiso destruir a los ángeles por haber fallado la única misión que tenían…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Teman por Artemisa y sus angelitos, que este es uno de los motivos por el cuál la diosa me detestó bastante. Los planes de los Señores de Xibalbá siguen su curso, o más bien el plan B, que siguen buscando las cabezas y causando estragos en el Inframundo. Hades no es una deidad feliz en lo más mínimo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Minos es divertido de escribir, **Yamid**. Es un maldito muy simpático, pero no me gustaría verlo enojado conmigo, que eso de psicópata residente se lo ha ganado a pulso. Sobre la venganza de Hypnos… solo diré una palabra: INSOMNIO. A los golpes Aiacos y Violate van a tener que aceptarse no más. A los golpes. En todo caso, Aiacos todavía tiene que meter la pata una vez más. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Minos y Lune en traje de baño vale la pena en toda circunstancia, **Nice** , pero lo que me dices explicaría el resfrío que tienen los dos. Imagina no más como están, es como si se estuvieran muriendo. Y como representante del gremio de hermanas menores, defiendo y digo que a las hermanas mayores se las escucha solo de vez en cuando. Violate al menos reconoció lo que siente, falta Aiacos… y desde ya te digo que el pobre tiene que meter las patas una vez más. Al menos el juez tiene ganas de hacer las paces, aunque no sabe ni por donde comenzar. Sobre Hypnos… bueno. Al menos admitir y reconocer tanta muerte, aunque fue un trance bastante doloroso, le va a ayudar a salir adelante. Ese lastre que simplemente se negaba a reconocer le hizo mucho daño a él y a su familia: espero que ahora sepa salir adelante, o al menos a cerrar esas heridas. Thanatos por su parte dice que él mismo irá a buscar los bocadillos, porque desconfía que lleguen a sus manos si los mandas. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Hypnos y Pasitea:** Hypnos, durante una de sus visitas al Olimpo, conoció a Pasitea (también llamada Aglaya) mientras jugaba con sus hermanas. Era la más joven de las gracias, o cárites. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero como era demasiado tímido, ni siquiera se le podía acercar sin tartamudear. Así que se autorecluyó en la friendzone y se dedicaba a observar de lejos a la muchacha, cada vez más enamorado. Pero Pasitea ni sabía que el dios existía, así que seguía su vida. Entonces estalló la guerra de Troya, en donde Zeus prohibió a los dioses que interfirieran. A Hera le picaban las manos por intervenir a favor de los aqueos, pero mientras Zeus estuviera pendiente, no podría hacer nada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Hypnos suspiraba más de la cuenta por la chica, por lo que vio su oportunidad. Hera prometió a Hypnos la mano de Pasitea si le ayudaba a dormir a Zeus. Aunque le tenía **TERROR** a Zeus, Hypnos decidió que grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias, así que aceptó el trato y durmió al dios, dándole la oportunidad a Hera y a los demás dioses de intervenir a gusto en la guerra. Cuando Zeus se despertó y notó la treta, montó en cólera e iracundo hubiera fulminado a Hypnos en el acto si no hubiera intervenido su madre Nix, una de las diosas primordiales, a quien Zeus temía. Por respeto a ella, Hypnos salvó el cuello y Hera cumplió su palabra, propiciando el matrimonio del dios del sueño con la más joven de las cárites. Creo que se conocieron unos momentos antes de la boda. **._.**

 **Monte Taigeto:** (en griego Ταΰγετος, Taýgetos) Se ubica en una cordillera del Peloponeso, al sur de Grecia. Se extiende aproximadamente 100 km al norte del extremo sur de Cabo Matapan en la península de Mani y se eleva a unos 2.410 m. hacia el Hagios Ilias (Monte San Elías o Prophitis Elias). Es llamada así por la pléyade Táigete de la mitología griega. Fue utilizado por los espartanos para la ejecución de los recién nacidos con defectos físicos y de los delincuentes. Desde la época bizantina hasta el siglo XIX, la montaña fue conocida como Pentedaktylos (griego 'cinco dedos'). La cordillera comprende las prefecturas de Arcadia, Laconia y Mesenia.

El valle del río Eurotas se extiende hacia el este, mientras que el Mar Jónico se encuentra al sur y al oeste y hacia el norte se abren el Golfo de Kalamata o Golfo de Mesenia y la región de Arcadia. Desde la ladera oriental se puede divisar casi todo el valle del Eurotas, la cordillera del Parnón y la mitad de Laconia. Los panoramas desde las vertientes occidentales incluyen Kalamata y la mitad oriental de Mesenia. La mayoría de la parte suroeste de Arcadia se puede ver también. La parte central de la cordillera se denomina _Skoteini Plevra_ , que significa el lado oscuro, porque los pueblos que se encuentran en el Taigeto no reciben gran cantidad de Sol, especialmente en las horas de la mañana y antes del anochecer. Gran parte de la zona es boscosa. Las zonas altas están deforestadas y cuentan con pastizales, prados y flores. La zona recibe sol durante la tarde, siendo la superficie insolada de aproximadamente cuatro a cinco km y la anchura de cerca de 1 km.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	12. Cap 11: Quien Sabe Dónde

_En la distancia, mientras regresa a casa, Phantasos nota algo que llama su atención y decide ir a ver qué es… horas después, y al notar que su hija no regresa, Pasitea decide pedir ayuda. Con los ángeles heridos y fuera de combate, nadie sabe bien por donde comenzar a buscar a Artemisa, pero Quetzalcóatl puede tener alguna idea…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, da inicio el fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Quien sabe dónde**

 **Santuario de Athena. Bosque.**

 _3 de mayo. 13:30 horas._

Se sentía extraño poder tomarle la mano sin que le hiciera el quite o que estuviera atento a miradas indiscretas, pero no se quejaba. Ahora que eran una reconocida pareja, Shaina se sentía con todo el derecho de poder sujetar a Afro de la mano a su antojo. Eran parte de las medidas compensatorias por tanto tiempo escondiéndose. Ya ni siquiera le molestaba cuando Afro la rodeaba con el brazo y le ponía la mano en la cadera, cosa que al principio la ponía muy a la defensiva. Ya no. Simplemente se apapachaban uno al otro permitiéndose expresar cariño de esa manera.

Esta vez iban de la mano, lo que no quería decir que era por falta de chispa. Hacía muchísimo calor y por mucho que se amaran, como que el clima no invitaba a los arrumacos así que, mientras se abrazaban mentalmente y se acariciaban el cosmo, paseaban de la mano por el bosque, buscando la agradable sombra en ese abrasador día.

"¿Estás seguro que no estás perdido?"

"¡Por supuesto! En cualquier momento llegamos a la laguna." Afro la miró algo indignado. "Te llevo por la ruta escénica."

"Pues… ya hemos pasado dos veces por aquí, _amore mío_." Shaina le cortó el paso y se puso delante de él, abrazándole por la cintura. "¿Te parece que te guíe yo? Creo saber dónde vamos."

"No, me niego: te tengo una sorpresa, la idea es que te guíe yo." Protestó el pez. Shaina le besó traviesa. "¿Qué haces, mujer?"

"Distrayéndote para que te concentres un poquitín."

Shaina se separó de Afro y avanzó siguiendo una senda diferente mientras contoneaba las caderas a propósito. Era el día libre de ambos, una coincidencia que hacía al menos unas seis semanas que no les ocurría. Sobra decir que estuvieron de acuerdo en pasarlo juntos, y en esos momentos se dirigían hacia la pequeña laguna que estaba en lo profundo de ese bosque, en donde no solo tendrían un picnic, sino además Afro había preparado una velada especial, cosa en la que se había esmerado bastante… al punto de cobrarle un favor a Máscara para que ese día también le echara un ojo a Rin, para así poder tener a Shaina toda para él y en paz y tranquilidad.

Incluso se había tomado la molestia de sembrar algunas rosas venenosas en el camino para disuadir gente. La idea era estar tranquilos.

Afro observó algunos instantes el andar de Shaina, antes de salir en pos de ella, sintiéndose contento. Cuando la alcanzó, la abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello, solo para proceder a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Afro! Aquí no, Jejejejejeje, suéltame atún, jajajajajaja, no aquí…"

"¿Qué pasa, amazona? ¿No me puedes detener acaso?"

"Jajajajajajaja, ya basta bagre, no hagas eso. Jajajajajajaja."

"¿Qué acaso no pides clemencia?"

"¡Ya verás cómo te va! **JAJAJAJAJAJA** … ¡Detente!"

Pero Afro no se detuvo. De pronto la idea de hacerle cosquillas a Shaina se le hacía muy divertida, su amazona tenía mucha sensibilidad a ellas y su risa le resultaba adictiva. Además que siempre la ponía de humor para otro tipo de actividades y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, esa tarde sería memorable. Shaina eso sí, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar y pronto comenzó a retorcerse y sacudirse del agarre de Afro y antes que se dieran cuenta estaban atacándose en el suelo como si fueran…

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Un fuerte trueno resonó en el aire, lo que los distrajo inmediatamente del juego que estaban teniendo. No pocas aves aprovecharon para huir y el bosque quedó sumido en un silencio tétrico. No había nubes en el cielo, ni nada que indicase que se formaría una tormenta. Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie y en actitud de alerta, observando el paisaje y los alrededores con interés.

Hasta donde ellos sabían, solo había un motivo del porqué un trueno resonaría en aquél bosquecito sin que hubiera causas naturales aparentes que lo provocara, y ese era que algún cosmo divino maligno había ingresado sin permiso al Santuario… ni bien esa noción cruzó sus mentes, sintieron la asquerosa presencia de dos intrusos. Ambos invocaron sus armaduras y Shaina se calzó la máscara. Recelosos, se fijaron en la dirección contraria por donde habían venido.

"Sígueme." Le dijo Afro sin darle mayores explicaciones. La amazona asintió e hizo lo que le indicaron, mientras el dorado comenzaba a caminar en aquella dirección en actitud de acecho.

Quicxic dejó caer a Touma sin nada de cuidado sobre el suelo y sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores. El ángel estaba por completo noqueado y apenas vivía: parecía que la poca fuerza que tenía en el cosmo la estaba utilizando para no morirse. Quicxic le dio una patada en el abdomen y miró hacia Patán, quien le daba un trato similar a Teseo y Odiseo. Estos dos ángeles estaban tan maltratados como Touma, y tampoco respondían, pero al menos eran inmortales. No quería ir al Santuario, pero Patán había insistido.

"Debimos dejar a estos tres que se pudrieran en las Termópilas. Aquí alguien los puede encontrar y curarles. ¡Sabrán que fuimos nosotros!" Gruñó Quicxic, mientras tomaba Artemisa, totalmente noqueada, y se la echaba al hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas.

"Con la paliza que le dimos no despertarán antes de una semana. Y ese mortal morirá antes que a alguien se le ocurra pasar por aquí. Este hallazgo atraerá la atención hacia este Santuario y si tenemos suerte, los olímpicos se enfrascarán en un problema diplomático de aquellos."

"¿La idea es que estén demasiado ocupados arrancándose las gargantas como para darse cuenta de lo que hice con Artemisa?" Preguntó Quicxic entrecerrando los ojos. "Le veo lógica, pero sigue siendo arriesgado y no me gusta… los santos de Athena son peligrosos. ¿O no te acuerdas lo que pasó cuando intentamos infiltrarnos en Escorpión hace tantos años?"

"¿Qué posibilidades hay que un santo dorado pase por aquí a esta hora con este calor? Seguro que esos ni salen de las doce casas, donde está fresquito."

 **"** **¡ROSA PIRAÑA!"**

 **"** **¡A MI LA COBRA!"**

Quicxic alcanzó a dar un salto y ponerse a salvo del ataque de Afro únicamente porque Patán lo cubrió con su cuerpo para repeler el ataque, y esto sólo porque la carga de su colega era demasiado preciosa y no podían darse el lujo de perderla. Pudo resistirlo hasta cierto punto, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que, mientras se encontrasen dentro del Santuario de Athena y gracias al cosmo de la diosa, sus santos llevaban la ventaja. El ataque de Shaina los derribó a los dos por momentos y Quicxic, quien huía con Artemisa, la soltó en su caída al suelo. Inconsciente, la diosa de la luna rodó un poco hasta detenerse.

 **–** **Le Gasp –**

"Afro, ¡Es la Señora Artemisa!" Exclamó Shaina llena de sorpresa.

Afro apretó los dientes y elevó su cosmo, atacando a los dos señores de Xibalbá sin perder tiempo y en sincronía con Shaina quien, decidida a llegar hasta la diosa caída, embistió sin perder tiempo a los malévolos dioses. A riesgo de quemar toda su energía, y en vista que estaban metidos en un inesperado problema, Patán combustionó su cosmo a toda potencia, lanzando por el caño la idea de no hacerlo en tanto estuvieran en el recinto de Athena (para así no acusar su presencia) pero entre eso y perder el botín…

 **"** **¡MUERE, MALDITA!"**

Shaina pudo bloquear el ataque no sin dificultad; la embestida de un dios nunca era algo simple de evadir o aguantar. La amazona fue desviada de su curso y arrastrada varios metros a un costado, deteniéndose junto a un tronco. Afro tomó grave ofensa por ello y se puso en modo tiburón: atacó a Patán, quien de un manotazo lo apartó, pero fueron tan insistentes los golpes de puños con los que Afro lo acosaba, que el ajawab inflamó de nuevo su cosmo para mantenerlo a raya, pero no se atrevió a quedarse a averiguar qué más podía hacer el santo de Piscis así de enojado. Aprovechó la expulsión de energía para botarlo al suelo y salir corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a Quicxic, quien había aprovechado bien la ventaja que le había dado y ya llevaba un rato huyendo con Artemisa a cuestas.

"¡Están Huyendo!" Exclamó Shaina, comenzando a correr tras los señores de Xibalbá.

"¡Por Supuesto que NO!" Gruñó Afro apretando los dientes y los puños. Se puso una rosa en la boca y salió corriendo.

Afro y Shaina no dudaron en perseguir a los dioses, quienes usaron todo tipo de trucos para perderse de vista. Y huyeron, ante la soberana frustración de la pareja, quienes les perdieron el rastro sin poder recuperarlo. Fue como si de pronto se los tragara la tierra. Sus presencias se perdieron en el aire. Afro y Shaina se miraron con urgencia y ambos caminaron hacia un arbusto, con un extraño sentido de calamidad, sin dejar de vigilar. Allí, entre las ramas, algunos de los cabellos de Artemisa estaban enredados. Afro los tomó con el corazón en la mano.

"¿Viste por donde se fueron?" Preguntó Shaina agitada. Afro le enseñó los cabellos, logrando que la amazona lo mirara de hito en hito. "Esto no es bueno."

"Para nada."

"¡AFRO, SHAINA!" Saga y Kanon llegaron al mismo tiempo, en posición de ataque y con los pelos erizados. "Sentimos la pelea. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó con urgencia el gemelo mayor, en posición de ataque y presto a repartir golpes.

"Encontramos a los ángeles de Artemisa más atrás. Están como si los hubiera atropellado un tren." Puntualizó Kanon. "Alde está con ellos. El rubio está medio despierto, pero apenas se le entiende lo que…" El gemelo menor se detuvo cuando Afro les mostró las hebras de cabello sin emitir comentario. "… eso es cabello divino."

"Eran dos deidades malignas, no las conozco… pero se llevaban a la señora Artemisa inconsciente con ellos."

Los gemelos palidecieron.

* * *

 **Santuario de Eleusis. Entrada al Inframundo.**

 _3 de mayo. 17:45 horas._

Phantasos colgó el celular y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Acababa de avisarle a Pasitea que ya estaba regresando a casa y que calculaba que en una hora y media más llegaría a Giudecca, dependiendo de cuanto la hiciera esperar Caronte. La diosa tenía una sonrisa en el rostro: se sentía de mucho mejor ánimo ahora, estaba con la mente incluso más despejada. Fiel a la decisión que había tomado, tras el último ataque a Caína se había marchado al mundo humano a descansar un poco, cosa que le había hecho inmensamente bien. Habían sido casi tres días, no necesitaba más y ya estaba lista para volver.

"Bien, el deber llama."

Observó el Santuario a su alrededor. Los turistas aún pululaban por las ruinas, sacando fotos y obteniendo recuerdos. Pronto cerrarían al público, por lo que ya veía a los guardias del sitio arqueológico y a varios de los escoltas de Démeter quienes, disimuladamente, incentivaban a los turistas a retirarse. Phantasos sonrió y se escabulló entre las sombras, caminando con toda la tranquilidad hacia el ploutonium, o entrada al Inframundo, que más le gustaba. Cierto, había otras, incluso en el centro mismo de Atenas y en la aldea de Rodorio, pero esta entrada al Inframundo tenía más estilo.

Coincidía además que justo por fuera del sector turístico de las ruinas, se ponía una señora con un carrito de frutas picadas que le gustaban mucho y siempre le compraba una porción.

Miró hacia atrás y tras una sonrisa, se deslizó hacia el interior del ploutonium, el que al detectar la presencia de la joven diosa se activó, dejándola cruzar por el limbo hasta que llegó a la entrada de los dominios de Hades. Una vez allí se sacudió las ropas y caminó un buen trecho, quizás unos veinte minutos, hasta llegar al pequeño muelle en donde debía esperar a que pasara el barquero. Phantasos miró la hora… Por lo visto estaba de suerte: Caronte estaba allí desatando las amarras.

"¡Caronte! Espera un poco."

"¡Señorita Phantasos! Creí que se quedaría más tiempo fuera." Comentó sorprendido el espectro. El tipo solía estar de muy mal humor, más últimamente si consideramos que la guerra lo había tratado mal, pero no podía gruñirle a Phantasos, la diosa era linda y le gustaba.

"Naaah, ya fue suficiente descanso. Es hora de volver a casa: dame un segundo." Phantasos buscó en su bolso y pronto sacó una moneda para pagar su pasaje. Caronte, tras revisar el pago, le extendió la mano y la ayudó a subir.

"Llegó justo a tiempo, estaba por zarpar. ¿Le fue bien?"

"Claro que sí. Logré mi objetivo."

El barquero sonrió de costado y suspiró. Guió la balsa hasta el otro lado del río, conversando con bastante soltura con la diosa, cuyo buen humor la tenía muy contenta. Una vez al otro lado y tras atar la balsa, la ayudó a bajar y se despidieron sin mayores ceremonias. Phantasos inició así la caminata por el Inframundo. Si tenía suerte, en una hora llegaría al castillo. ¡Cómo ansiaba dormir con su almohada!

No llevaba ni media hora caminando cuando sintió ese cosmo.

"¿Huh?"

Miró hacia su izquierda y se fijó en un punto en la lejanía. Notó movimiento donde no debería haberlo. Aquellos yermos páramos no ofrecían muchos escondites pero allá, a unos cientos de metros, pudo ver dos bultos que se las ingeniaban para desplazarse lo más subrepticiamente posible. ¿Por qué un espectro o un alma muerta se ocultarían en su territorio? ¿Por qué estas cosas intentaban ocultar su presencia? Phantasos entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Y no, no se refería al gato que cruzaba la escena un poco más allá con un ratón en el hocico.

Agazapándose contra el suelo lo más que podía, y aprovechando que conocía el terreno bastante bien, comenzó a seguir aquello que había llamado la atención… que por cierto, se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el límite del limbo. ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué había llamado su atención? Bien podría haberse tratado de nada importante, pero algo la impulsaba a perseguirlos. Eran dos… ¿Quiénes eran? Se acercó más, cuidando de no delatarse a sí misma. Algo llevaban con ellos, algo importante. Phantasos apuró el paso y se acercó todo lo que podía sin llamar la atención. Sabía que en el momento en que si delataba su presencia, estaría en serio peligro. Un poco más…

 _"_ _¡_ _Un Señor_ _de Xibalbá! ¡El Que Estaba Prisionero!"_ Pensó para sus adentros, llena de sorpresa.

Pero ni comparada a la que sentiría cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaban llevando a cuestas. ¡Era Artemisa!

Phantasos decidió entonces seguirlos.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

 _En esos momentos. 17:20 horas._

Athena estaba pálida como el mármol de las columnas, mientras observaba como Apolo y Asclepios trabajaban de nuevo con Teseo, quien nuevamente se había descompensado de la forma más espectacular de todas. Cierto, era inmortal, no podía morir, pero era derechamente cruel mantenerlo en un estado de crisis constante cuando bien se le podía aliviar. Shion le dio unas paternales palmaditas en la espalda e intercambió una mirada con ella. En las manos de la diosa estaban las hebras de cabello de Artemisa, su hermana mayor, las mismas que Afro había recuperado del bosque.

"Fueron los señores de Xibalbá, ¿verdad, Shion?"

"Fue lo que Odiseo le dijo a Aldebarán cuando los encontraron, antes de perder la conciencia." Shion suspiró. "Me sorprende que el señor Apolo no haya querido dejar a esos tres a su suerte."

"Apolo llega a hacer eso y Misi se entera, no le habla en todo un milenio, seguro." Bufó Athena con angustia. "No fue culpa de los ángeles: se nota que dieron guerra… ¡Casi los mataron! Ni Apolo pudo negar esa evidencia." Athena se mordió el labio. "Creí que la disputa era con el Inframundo. ¿Por qué se llevaron a Artemisa?"

"No lo sé, señorita. No lo sé."

Athena hizo un puchero y abrazó más las hebras de cabello. No digamos que entre los dioses olímpicos hubiera un verdadero sentido de familia, pero tenían sus momentos. Athena y Artemisa no siempre estaban de acuerdo y no cabía duda que la diosa cazadora era bastante antipática cuando quería (solo era muy tímida, se decía Athena), pero curiosamente ambas tenía bastante contacto y no se llevaban mal. La diosa cazadora solía tener la delicadeza de avisarle cuando estaba de excursión en la Tierra y en alguna ocasión se habían juntado en el Santuario a tomar el té.

Peleaban como nunca, hay que decirlo, pero lo normal para dos hermanas, y al final de cuentas, solían cuidarse las espaldas la una a la otra cuando era importante. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, Artemisa nunca había iniciado una guerra santa en su contra. Sí le hacía uno que otro reclamo, armaba berrinches y ambas dejaban de hablarse unos días, pero más allá de eso, nada grave.

Estaba preocupada. Athena se sorprendió a sí misma muy angustiada.

Shion abrazó a la diosa cuando esta se refugió entre sus brazos a llorar. Sobra decir que había sido un día de locos. Ni bien se dieron cuenta que las heridas de los ángeles sobrepasaban sus habilidades, Athena llamó a Apolo, quien llegó en el acto, y al enterarse que su hermana había sido raptada, montó en cólera. Por momentos quiso destruir a los ángeles por haber fallado la única misión que tenían, pero se contuvo en el último instante… probablemente tuvo una visión de cómo había sucedido todo, por lo que cambió de opinión, optando por salvar la vida de Touma, el único mortal, y ayudar a los otros dos, que suerte tenían de ser inmortales. Incluso llamó a Asclepios para que ayudara… aunque debió haber llamado también a sus nietos Podalirio y Macaón.

Mientras calmaba a Athena, veía como Apolo trabajaba con Teseo y Asclepios se aseguraba que Odiseo respirase bien y no se descompensara de nuevo. Shion cruzó miradas con Aioria, quien se mantenía cerca de la camilla en la que estaba Touma gravísimo, pero estable, a quien Marín velaba. El león le hizo una seña con la cabeza cuando notó su mirada.

Touma era el único que tenía real peligro de morir, pero gracias a su propia porfiadura y a la inmediata atención que recibió primero de los santos, luego del médico de turno, y luego de Apolo (casi, _casi_ , **casi** se lo llevaron a un hospital), salvó la vida. Enfrentaba una noche crítica que decidiría si vivía o moría, pero estaba respondiendo. Cierto, lo habían drogado, apaleado, apuñalado por la espalda y casi reventado la caja torácica, pero vivía. Estaba recibiendo ayuda para respirar y se veía pálido como la misma muerte, pero… mejor no adelantaban nada y esperaban a la mañana. Cualquier pronóstico que dieran antes de eso sería muy irresponsable.

"Está bien cuidado, Marín, no te preocupes." Le dijo de pronto Pólux. "No podría asegurarlo, pero si ya ha resistido todo esto, entonces va a sobrevivir… Tu hermano todavía tiene que cobrar revancha y si es como tú…"

La amazona se quedó viendo al enfermero muy neutral, aunque miles de emociones le pasaban por la mente. El gentil Pólux de Carina era otro de los aprendices de Astrea que había logrado convertirse en enfermero. De origen guaraní, su familia le nombró _Pólux_ cuando supo que el pequeño estaba destinado a ser el portador de la mencionada armadura. Marín suspiró y asintió agradecida.

"Gracias Pólux."

Pólux le sonrió amable y terminó de revisar los datos y de ajustar los medicamentos. Cuando se retiró, Marín se acercó a su hermano y, tras observarle unos instantes, se quitó la máscara (que dejó a un lado) y le despejó los cabellos del rostro. El lado derecho, a la altura del pómulo y la mejilla estaba amoratado, lo mismo el torso, que tenía lleno de vendajes y manchones de sangre. Marín apretó los dientes y le sujetó una mano.

"Espero que estés juntando fuerza, Touma. Necesitas recuperarte, salir de aquí y rescatar a tu _corazoncito_. Demuestra que eres fuerte." Marín se detuvo unos instantes, le temblaba la barbilla. "Hermanito… tienes que sobrevivir. Sé que puedes…"

"Es terco, va a sobrevivir solo para hacerme rabiar." Dijo de pronto Aioria, mientras rodeaba a Marín con un brazo y la atraía contra él. "O voy a creer que no quiere entrenar conmigo por susto." Añadió a modo de broma. Marín sonrió débilmente y se refugió en el león, aunque sin soltar la mano de su hermano.

"Más le vale. Lo de sobrevivir me refiero." Marín miró expectante a Aioria. "¿Alguna noticia sobre la señora Artemisa?" Preguntó casi en un susurro.

El león negó con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido. Marín suspiró angustiada: ella conocía bien a su hermano y aunque Touma nunca le había dicho palabra sobre sus sentimientos, a ella no la engañaba. Sabía lo importante que era Artemisa para su hermano, no solo como diosa y tenía claro que esto que había pasado, atormentaría a Touma muchísimo.

Ninguno notó que, ante la ausencia de respuesta verbal por parte del león, el dedo meñique de Touma tuvo un pequeño espasmo.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Despacho de Hades.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 3 de mayo. 20:06 horas._

El reporte de daños había hecho que el humor de Hades se agriase a niveles que no se veían desde la guerra contra Athena de 1493, en la que había tenido un épico disgusto del que nadie quería hablar. Si seguían así se iban a quedar sin espectros, y encima tendrían que enviar a tres más a que se atendiesen en la enfermería del Santuario. Los dioses gemelos, Pandora y los tres jueces tenían expresiones parecidas, todas indignadas y molestas. ¡Por el Tártaro en Llamas! Hades ESTABA **HARTO** de los ataques.

"Al menos la escolta de Perséfone ha funcionado sin problemas." Dijo Thanatos. "Y si bien hay daños importantes, nuestra capacidad de reacción ha mejorado mucho. Los espectros están contraatacando y no hemos sufrido bajas en las últimas dos semanas."

"AHEM." Carraspeó Minos algo molesto.

"… Excepto el espectro del otro día. Pobre. Hades guarde su alma."

"Estimo que podemos seguir a este ritmo unos dos meses, pero la idea es que esto se detenga ya o no quedará mucho qué recuperar." Añadió Hypnos muy serio.

"¡La idea era que nunca nos hubieran atacado!" Gruñó Hades. "Sé que no soy el mejor vecino de todos los reinos de los muertos, pero al menos no ataco fuera de mis fronteras. El mundo de los vivos es otra cosa, mis disputas iban hacia allá, pero ¿Otros reinos de muertos? NO."

"He revisado los archivos, no tenemos registro que en este Inframundo hayamos aceptado ocultar alguna de las cabezas que esos malditos buscan, pero sospecho que podrían no habernos avisado. Quizás si negociamos…"

 **"** **ABSOLUTAMENTE NO."** Ladró Hades, golpeando el escritorio. "Ya estoy más allá de eso, Tengo testigos de que intenté parlamentar con ellos, pero no me hicieron juicio y ahora el que no quiere hablar, **SOY YO**." El dios se alejó del escritorio rezongando de enojo. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal. "Es hora de tomar la ofensiva. Me cansé de esperar a que me…"

"¡HYPNOS!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Pasitea irrumpió en el despacho pálida de susto. Pandora y Radamanthys intentaron atajarla en vano. Los espectros que habían puesto a cuidar la puerta ni siquiera lo habían intentado. La gracia avanzó hasta su ex y le sujetó por las manos.

"¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Phantasos todavía no llega! Debió llegar a las 19:45, pero nada. No contesta el teléfono y Caronte dice que sí la ayudó a cruzar el río…"

"Err…"

"¿Pasitea?" Preguntó Hades perplejo, quizás un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero al mismo tiempo curioso.

"Señor Hades, mis disculpas, pero no doy más. Phantasos me tiene preocupada, ella no es así… Fue al mundo humano y me llamó cuando estaba en Eleusis diciéndome que ya regresaba…"

Hades levantó las cejas. No sabía que Phantasos había salido del Inframundo. Hypnos en cambio tuvo que hacerse el sorprendido, pues se había enterado por accidente del paseo de su hija. Thanatos bajó los hombros.

"¿Quién le dio permiso a Phantasos de salir? Estamos en medio de una guerra, no debió…" Comenzó Hypnos.

"Yo le di permiso." Gruñó Pasitea, pero en seguida insistió. "Debió haber llegado, ya debería haber cenado, y no está… ¿Y si le pasó algo camino aquí?"

"Pasi." Le dijo de pronto Thanatos. "Quédate tranquila, quizás se entretuvo en el camino…"

"¡Pero son más de las 20:00! Me hubiera avisado por cualquier cosa."

"Yo sé, pero quizás se quedó sin batería… o algo. Mira: Terminamos la reunión, yo mismo iré a buscarla. ¿Dijiste que Caronte ya la cruzó?" Preguntó Thanatos. Hypnos carraspeó.

"Eso dijo." La gracia se volvió hacia Hades. "Sé, mi señor, que la guerra consume muchos recursos, pero si pudiera disponer de tan siquiera un espectro que me acompañe a buscar a mi hija…"

"¡Por ningún motivo! No te puedes arriesgar sola fuera de palacio." Gruñó Hypnos cruzándose de brazos. El dios tuvo un presentimiento extraño, que hizo que le subiera una extraña acidez por el esófago. "Phantasos aparecerá. Pasitea: si me das unos momentos…"

La gracia hizo un puchero y se soltó del agarre de Thanatos. Intercambió una mirada con Hades, quien se veía neutral a simple vista, como intentando convencerlo de algo, negándose al mismo tiempo de cruzar miradas con su ex esposo. Sintió el suave toque de las manos de Pandora.

"Vamos señora, los señores se encargarán ni bien termine la reunión. No queda mucho en todo caso, puede quedarse tranquila."

Pasitea echó una última suplicante mirada a Hypnos, pero se rindió pronto y se dejó guiar hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, Pandora cerró la puerta dejando a la diosa fuera sin más compañía que de los espectros que no habían querido detenerla momentos antes. La Gracia hizo un puchero y empuñó las manos.

"Nada de esperar: ¡Yo misma voy por mi niña!"

Exclamó entre dientes y con toda la decisión del mundo, se alejó por el corredor. Los espectros cruzaron una perpleja mirada. Pasitea avanzó decidida con esa sola idea en la cabeza, incluso pensando en donde podría haber metido su propio kamei (sabía que tenía uno, pero no recordaba donde lo guardaba). Estaba por comenzar a subir unos escalones cuando le atraparon la mano.

"¡Hypnos! Suéltame: ¡Tengo que ir por mi niña!"

"No lo harás." Le dijo severo. "Es peligroso allá afuera."

"¡Claro que es peligroso! ¿Quieres que me quede tranquila mientras…?"

"Yo iré a buscar a Phantasos." Le dijo con firme gravedad, pero muy decidido y ocultando su inesperada preocupación. "Ahora… dime todo lo que sabes o no sabré por donde comenzar: tú la conoces. Yo no."

Algo en la mirada de Hypnos tocó el corazón de Pasitea, quien sintió como sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas. ¿Era acaso alivio y angustia a partes iguales? Antes que se diera cuenta había caído sentada en los escalones y lloraba de preocupación, mientras se dejaba consolar por su ex esposo.

Ninguno de los dos rehusó el contacto.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Hestia.**

 _Dos días después. 5 de mayo. 16:42 horas._

Zeus estaba de un humor del terror y se había asegurado que todos en el Olimpo lo supieran. Las noticias del rapto de Artemisa se habían esparcido como la pólvora y nadie quedó indiferente. Inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarla por toda la faz de la tierra, pero sus guardianes no podían dar mucha información. O estaban inconscientes (Odiseo iba y venía), o en coma inducido para ayudar su recuperación (como Teseo y Touma) y no parecía que serían de mucha ayuda pronto. En algún momento de más lucidez, Odiseo volvió a decir que los habían atacado dos ajawab de Xibalbá, pero esa pista era de difícil manejo. El único acceso conocido a ese reino de muertos era a través del Inframundo, pero los constantes ataques a los dominios de Hades hacían de esa tarea algo casi imposible, y no había certeza que Artemisa estuviera en el Xibalbá, dado que todas las pistas indicaban que se habían quedado en el mundo humano.

Hades estaba perfectamente al tanto de esta desaparición, pero apenas podía disponer de gente para que ayudasen a buscar, sin mencionar que Phantasos seguía desaparecida, afectando de ese modo el desempeño de los dioses oníricos.

Quetzalcóatl suspiró apenado. Siempre le afectaban estas malas noticias y, como era su costumbre, no quería quedarse al margen cuando él mismo podía ayudar en la búsqueda. Un dios olímpico solo podía acceder al Xibalbá si entraba desde el Inframundo de Hades, pero él podía ir y venir a gusto al ser parte también de la cosmogonía maya, bajo el nombre de Kukulcán.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando necesitaban su ayuda, pero eso al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón. Buscar en el Xibalbá era algo que fácilmente podía tomar días, y eso le quitaría tiempo para visitar a cierta diosa del hogar.

Sonrió para sí mismo al tiempo que se masticaba una barra de chocolate. ¡Por la vida entera! **AMABA** el chocolate. En ese momento vio a Hestia de reojo, que le miraba con dulzura y educación, por lo que la subida de endorfinas en su sistema fue particularmente placentera. No la había sentido llegar: tragó rápidamente sin atragantarse y se acicaló las plumas. Le sonrió lo más educadamente que pudo, con toda la elegancia del caso, pero solo se vio como un idiota con manchas de chocolate en la comisura de los labios. En serio, ¿en qué momento esta diosa conseguía que se sintiera como mocoso imberbe e inexperto?

Hestia se le acercó y con un pañuelo que sacó de entre sus ropas, le limpió los restos de chocolate.

"Parece un niño pequeño, señor. Déjeme." Hestia terminó de revisarle la cara. "Me sorprende que con tanto chocolate no le dé indigestión."

"Jejeje, estoy acostumbrado, señora." Le toma las manos. "¿Ya consideró la invitación que le hice?"

"Todavía falta mucho para la fiesta de todos los muertos…"

"Aaah, solo preveo tiempo para poder convencerla. Por ahí me dijeron que a usted no la convencen fácil. Es una fiesta muy linda… sé que la disfrutará mucho."

"Lo estoy pensando, señor, todavía tengo que coordinar muchas cosas y…"

"Siempre puedo traer la fiesta para su casa." Añadió con una sonrisa. "Con todo y decoración, comida también. No es por ser arrogante, pero hago un guacamole que siempre me piden más… bueno, a Tláloc no le gusta." El dios se detuvo pensativo. "Aunque nunca le gusta nada al muy gruñón."

"¿También cocina? Vaya, usted es un dios de muchos talentos." Hestia sintió una gota en la cabeza. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía cocinar.

"Uno tiene que aprender a hacer de todo." Le dijo con travesura, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Claro que en seguida puso cara seria. "Señora… creo que me veo obligado a romper mi promesa."

"¿Cuál promesa?" Preguntó Hestia desconcertada. No recordaba que Quetzalcóatl le hubiera prometido algo.

"Prometí que vendría seguido, pero tendré que espaciar mis visitas. Sé del secuestro de su sobrina y no puedo hacerme el loco: creo que puedo ayudar a buscarla en el Xibalbá. Aun cuando ustedes logren entrar allá… no conocen ese reino. Yo sí." Hestia parpadeó sorprendida sin duda. La serpiente emplumada hablaba en serio y podía sentirlo. "Por el bien de la doncella, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Me duele en el alma decepcionarla."

"¿En serio pretendes ir en busca de Artemisa?" Preguntó con interés. La desaparición de la diosa de la luna tenía a todo el mundo muy preocupado, y ella no era indiferente. Se sonrojó un poco. "¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe que desvíe su atención a asuntos más importantes?"

"¿Está celosa, señora?"

"¡Claro que no!" Se apuró en aclarar, aún más roja. "Solo me llama la atención, ¿por qué un dios como usted se involucraría en una búsqueda como esta?"

"Que quede claro que no hay nada más importante para mí que usted, señora." Quetzalcóatl le sonrió travieso, pero de nuevo se puso serio. "No quiero darle esperanzas, ni a usted ni a la madre de la muchacha. Conozco el Xibalbá, tengo una buena posibilidad de encontrar a la señorita Artemisa allí, incluso creo que puedo conseguir ayuda de otros dioses mexicas. Quiero partir cuánto antes a investigarlo."

"En serio piensa ir por ella." Hestia se tomó sus propias manos con fuerza, en señal de preocupación. "… es peligroso, señor, yo…" Quetzalcóatl la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Supo en ese instante que la diosa estaba enternecida por su gesto, pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupada por él.

"No dejaré a una doncella a merced de esa situación si puedo evitarlo. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguirse y no soy indiferente a eso." La serpiente emplumada ladeó la cabeza, quizás coqueto. "Además su rapto ha ensombrecido su bello rostro y quiero remediarlo."

"¡¿Mi rostro…?!" Hestia no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero no supo si sentirse ofendida o no. Se encendió como una brasa brillante. Es que no podía enojarse con ese dios. Aun así, había que mantener la dignidad: Carraspeó y frunció el ceño. "Seguro se lo dice a todas."

"Usted es mi _todas_ , señora." Insistió Quetzalcóatl contento con el efecto que causaba. Hestia le miró enfurruñada unos momentos más antes de suspirar.

Como que de pronto… este dios extranjero le hacía tener latidos lindos de corazón…

"¿Tendrá cuidado, mi señor?" Le preguntó casi con timidez.

"Todo el del mundo. Prometo no acercarme a ninguna fogata." Añadió con alegría. Hestia entonces le tomó ambas manos y le besó las palmas, sintiendo un agradable calorcito.

Aquel gesto le aceleró el corazón, más al notar como una de las bendiciones de la diosa se derramaba en su sistema. Esta vez el sorprendido fue él.

"Sé que no se lleva bien con las llamas… pero… en lo que a mí respecta, desde ahora cuenta con la protección de todas y cada una de las fogatas que se encuentre."

"Errr… mi señora, no era necesario… yo…" Quetzalcóatl se cohibió un poco, enternecido. Sus plumas se achataron contra su cabeza. "Verá que volveré con bien."

"Más le vale, mi señor." Asintió Hestia muy severa. Entonces la diosa puso un saquito pequeño en sus manos. El olorcillo que emanaba le llenó el pecho de alegría. Sin esperar nada, abrió para ver de qué se trataba. "¡BARRAS DE CHOCOLATE!"

"Con avellanas, almendras o solas. Le darán energía." Hestia sonrió como colegiala. "Las preparé anoche."

"¡¿Las Hizo Usted?!" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Sí… Err… pues…"

"¡ESTO ENAMORA, SEÑORA!" Sin medir sus actos, y de lo contento que estaba, Quetzalcóatl abrazó a la diosa con ganas. Antes de soltarla del todo, la besó en los labios, provocando la sorpresa de la misma. El dios no podía dejar de sonreír. "¡Ya Verá Que Vuelvo En Unos Días Con Noticias! No Tengo Tiempo Que Perder. ¡Ha Llenado Mi Vida De Felicidad! **LA AMO**."

Volvió a darle un beso algo más apasionado, antes de soltarla y salir corriendo. Perpleja y pasmada, Hestia se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba a punto de llevarse los dedos a los labios, cuando la serpiente emplumada, con nuevas manchas de chocolate en los labios, regresó corriendo, la abrazó y besó con pasión y volvió a dejarla sola, esta vez marchándose definitivamente. A la diosa le temblaban los pies y el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho. Por instinto comenzó a buscar una silla, pues las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle, pero en ese momento.

 **"** **¡HESTIAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!"**

Deméter y Hera _explotaron_ de una puerta cercana y comenzaron a bailar emocionadas alrededor de su hermana mayor. No recordaba que estas dos hubieran ido de visita ese día y vaya a saber Zeus desde cuando estaban escondidas, pero como que eso de momento no le importaba…

… la sensación en sus labios ocupaba todas sus neuronas.

Se sentía feliz.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Muy Malos Entendidos_**

 _…_ _Leto rompió en lágrimas y se dejó consolar por su hijo, quien pensaba a toda velocidad sobre qué poder hacer. Pensó en Quetzalcóatl, en su melliza, en Hypnos. ¿_ _Phantasos_ _? Cierto, la más joven de todos los sueños. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando tenía como tres meses de vida: una cosa chiquita adorable,_ _de nariz regordeta_ _que se volaba en fiebre. ¡Vaya que había pasado el tiempo! Ni se acordaba que existía…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ármense de paciencia que Artemisa estará desaparecida algunos capítulos, y sus angelitos algo noqueados. Compréndanlos, a los pobres le dieron una buena paliza. Al menos alguien fue feliz en este capítulo, que Hestia quedó tan contenta que apenas sí escuchaba a sus hermanas chillando alrededor suyo. Quetzalcóatl también quedó muy entusiasmado: por lo visto, a todo hombre, sea cuál sea su naturaleza, se le conquista por el estómago. **XDDD**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Ploutonium:** (griego antiguo: Πλουτωνειον, "lugar de Pluto") Son las puertas al Inframundo. Eran lugares sagrados ubicados en algunos santuarios y templos que, en efecto, eran portales. Estaban dedicados al dios Pluto, (en griego antiguo Πλοῦτος, 'riqueza') la personificación de la riqueza, hijo de Démeter y Jasión (dicho sea de paso, la diosa amó a este héroe con todo su corazón) y en este sentido, es también un dios de la agricultura, relacionado a la cosecha como abundancia.

Los ploutonium son las entradas, entonces, al Inframundo. Hay una en el Santuario de Eleusis, Grecia (es la que usa Phantasos en este capítulo), y otra muy célebre que fue hallada hace poco en Pamukkale, Turquía. Estrabón escribió que la puerta estaba rodeada de vapores malignos, lo cual encaja con una gruta con aparentes construcciones rituales encontrada en 2013 en Pamukkale por arqueólogos italianos.

 **Podalirio:** (en griego antiguo Ποδαλείριος) es un héroe de la Guerra de Troya. Es uno de los hijos de Asclepio, dios de la medicina, y de Epione, y por tanto hermano de Macaón. Como éste, fue pretendiente de Helena de Troya y fiel al juramento de Tíndaro, participa de la Guerra de Troya. Allí, junto con Macaón, se convierte en médico cirujano del bando aqueo, sin que ninguno participase de las acciones de guerra, pero su profesión no los hacía inmune a las heridas de guerra. De los dos hermanos, fue el único que sobrevivió la conflagración.

Según cuenta el Pseudo–Apolodoro, Podalirio eligió la vía terrestre al final de la guerra, y formó parte de los que enterraron en Colofón al adivino Calcas. Después consultó al oráculo de Delfos para saber dónde establecerse, y el consejo fue el _de instalarse en la ciudad donde, si el cielo cae, no sufrirá ningún daño_. Se instala, pues, en el Quersoneso de Caria, en un valle rodeado de montañas. En su Descripción de Grecia, Pausanias cuenta que Podalirio se extravió en su vuelta por mar y se instaló en Siros, también en Caria

 **Macaón:** (en griego antiguo Μαχάων) reinó junto a su hermano Podalirio sobre tres ciudades de Tesalia (o la posible Mesenia). Tenía el don, que había recibido de su padre, de curar las heridas, hasta las más graves. Curó a Menelao, que había sido herido por una flecha de Pándaro, y a Filoctetes, que tenía una herida ulcerada que se había causado al herirse accidentalmente por una flecha de Heracles hacia diez años.

Durante una de las batallas, Macaón fue herido en la espalda por una flecha de Paris, y fue rescatado por Néstor. Quinto de Esmirna relata en sus Posthoméricas que Macaón fue muerto por Eurípilo, hijo de Télefo, en el transcurso de una batalla anterior al saqueo de Troya. Este aspecto entra en contradicción con la Eneida de Virgilio, donde se expone que Macaón entró en la ciudad metido en el Caballo de Troya. Sus cenizas fueron llevadas por Néstor a un santuario de Gerenia al que acudían los enfermos buscando curación.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	13. Cap 12: Muy Malos Entendidos

_Minos recibe dos buenas noticias que comparte con Violate sin dudarlo. Aiacos tiene una imaginación muy vívida y ésta lo hace sufrir como nunca. Phantasos y Artemisa siguen sin dar luces, o al menos no muchas y Hades y Perséfone piden una asistencia técnica a la diosa Afrodita, a ver como manejan los líos amorosos de sus espectros. ¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Muy Malos Entendidos**

 **Giudecca. Arena de entrenamiento.**

 _5 de mayo. 11:30 horas._

El único que parecía disfrutar de los entrenamientos era Kagaho de Bennu. Al menos el único que salía contento de los mismos. Había algo en el acto de entrenar que le liberaba endorfinas en cantidades insanas al torrente sanguíneo. Los demás espectros que ahora formaban parte de la escolta de Perséfone no estaban tan emocionados: Violate era brutal y constantemente les estaba exigiendo que mejoraran sus habilidades. Siendo honestos, la dama espectral no estaba haciendo nada que no hubiera hecho cuando estaba a cargo de entrenar las tropas de Antenora, pero bueno, era evidente que estos espectros no habían tenido un régimen tan estricto.

" **JAJAJAJAJA**. No te pudieron haber dado mejor puesto. Aunque si sigues así, te quedarás sin espectros que mandar."

"Los reemplazaría en seguida. Ya hay un par que tengo ganas de sacar a patadas: retrasan todo el progreso de la escolta." Bufó Violate de mal humor. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la gradas.

Justamente había terminado el entrenamiento esa mañana. Violate ya se habría ido a cambiar de no ser por Minos, quien apareció en el último momento con el mejor humor del mundo. Cierto, Ptolomea estaba a medio derruir, sus tropas bastante afectadas, había sufrido bajas sensibles un par de días antes y todo, pero estaba muy contento pues había recibido buenas noticias. Tanto que no pudo evitar ir primero con Violate a contárselas.

En serio, parecía cachorrito psicópata pateado, pero ganador, de lo contento que estaba.

"Si fueras Cerberos, estarías moviendo la cola."

"¡Claro que sí! Verás, recibí las dos mejores noticias que un hombre pueda…"

"¿Y porqué me las cuentas a mi primero? ¿No deberías molestar a los demás jueces?"

"Lo que tú quieres es que te cuente como está Aiacos, picarona." Se burló Minos, aunque solo en ánimo travieso. El juez la abrazó, lo que solo le hizo acreedor de un codazo en el mentón.

"¡Ya suelta, camote! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"¿Cómo decirte lo mucho que te extraña Aiacos? En serio Violetita, deberías ir a aliviar sus penas, y quizás obedecer al señor Hades en cuanto a los revolcones: los dos bajarían el mal humor."

"¡Minos _Eskejesta_ de Griffin!"

"Uuuuh, nombre completo… Encima lo pronunciaste mal. Repite después de mi: **Skjeggestad**." Intentó burlarse Minos, pero la expresión de Violate lo dijo todo. Incluso la chica se cruzó de brazos. "Ya, no te pongas así, Violetita."

"Repite después de mi: Violate." Gruñó la espectro, bufando de nuevo. "Argh. No voy a seguirte el juego. Ya, larga. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que prefieres contarme a mi primero?"

La cara de Minos se iluminó de alegría, una tan grande que hasta parecía ser una persona tierna, y no el psicópata favorito del Inframundo. A Violate casi le dio ternura, cosa que expresó frunciendo aún más el ceño. Ya luego vomitaría un arcoíris.

"Encontré a mi hermanita menor. Tengo que confirmarlo, por lo que no te voy a decir su nombre todavía, pero es ella, estoy seguro. ¡Mira!" Minos sacó una fotografía del interior de su sapuri, a la altura de su corazón. Se quedó mirando a Violate con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Por Hades y todos sus espectros!" Exclamó Violate al ver la foto. La mujer que salía debía tener más o menos su misma altura, y veía muy atlética. Era evidente que tanto Minos como la chica eran hijos de madres distintas, pero los ojos eran paternos, sin duda. "¡Increíble! Tienen la misma mirada, son calcados. ¿Ya sabe que la estabas buscando? ¿Cuándo irás a decirle?"

"Creo que en unas semanas más, dependiendo de cómo se den aquí las cosas. Tengo que coordinar bien todo y estudiarla un poco antes de dejarme caer y decirle que soy su hermano mayor… además está el otro asunto."

"Acosador… te va a poner una orden de restricción." Violate le devolvió la foto y le dio un golpe en el brazo a manera de apoyo. "¿Qué otro asunto?"

Si Minos ya había puesto una sonrisa luminosa, ahora sí que dejó escapar alegría por todos los poros. Incluso se le humedecieron los ojos de contento. Violate levantó ambas cejas: ¿qué clase de noticia podía alterar de felicidad de este modo a un juez de Hades? Sobre todo al más fuerte y psicópata de todos. Minos volvió a introducir su mano al interior de su sapuri, del mismo lugar de donde extrajo la foto de su hermana, pero antes de pasársela… le dio un beso, acariciando la imagen. Se la entregó como si fuera cristal muy delicado.

Ni bien lo vio, Violate supo porqué.

"¡Minos!" Exclamó sorprendida, parpadeando. La espectro se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, alejando la imagen con la mano y volviendo a acercarla, como para asegurarse que era real, y sin esconderla. Cualquiera que hubiera prestado un poco de atención a lo que estaba viendo Violate en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de la naturaleza de la imagen sin mayor esfuerzo. La sonrisa que le puso Minos hasta parecía que le iba a cortar la cara en dos. "¡¿Es esto verdad?!"

"No se miente con algo así. _Min kjære engel_ me pasó esa ecografía hoy…" Minos se puso de pie y dio un par de zancadas hasta ella. "¡Voy a Ser Papá!" Violate le dio un gran abrazo antes de volver a concentrar la mirada en la eco.

Como de fondo escucharon que alguien había caído de las gradas hacia fuera y no por las escaleras, sino por la pared hacia afuera. Al no escuchar sonidos más graves que los de un espectro dándose un buen tortazo contra el suelo, ni siquiera miraron en dirección del ruido. Además el espectro ni gritó, así que grave no debió haber sido.

"¡Grandísimo Imbécil! No puedo creer que Ingrid haya permitido que te reprodujeras. ¡Mira esto! ¿Cuánto tienen?" Violate le dio un coqueto codazo. "¿Ahora sí que vas a sentar cabeza, grandulón?"

"Oye, _min kjære engel_ debería sentirse honrada. ¡Como amo a esa mujer!" Minos tomó la eco en sus manos y la observó embelesado. "Mi peque crece fuerte, tiene ocho semanas. ¡Ya tiene bracitos y todo! ¿Los ves?" Minos volvió a parpadear para quitarse la humedad extra de los ojos. "Con Ingrid nos casamos en agosto."

"¿Ya sabe que eres un juez de Hades?"

"No todavía. Pero se lo debo decir."

"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho todavía?" Violate frunció el ceño. " ** _Din_** _kjære engel_ es una princesa mimada, pero no le puedes ocultar esto: debe saber quien es el padre de su peque."

Por momentos, Minos pareció un niño pequeño y travieso recién regañado, pero Violate se quedó tranquila, pues supo que el juez pretendía decir las cosas y sentar cabeza. Volvió a darle un abrazo, quizás más sentido y largo.

"Guarda eso donde no se te pierda. Yo me largo a las duchas: aprovecha para avisarle a los demás en todo caso."

"¿Puedo ir contigo a las duchas?" Minos preguntó burlón. Violate le asestó un rodillazo en el abdomen sin previa advertencia, que lo dejó doblado en el suelo. "¡ **OOOOMPH**!"

"No." Y sin decir más, Violate se alejó a paso calmo.

"¡Te lo dejo pasar no más porque estoy muy contento!" Exclamó Minos ni bien hubo recuperado el aliento. Como la espectro no le respondiese sino con una grosería a la distancia, el juez de Griffin decidió marcharse.

Quizás debamos retroceder unos momentos, para ver qué fue lo que le pasó al espectro que cayó por las gradas hacia fuera, y también su identidad. Aiacos, quien afortunadamente no estaba con Benito en esos momentos, seguía en el suelo mirando al cielo y azul de espanto. Acababa de ver algo que le había arrancado el alma del cuerpo y todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

Como era usual en él los últimos meses, se había levantado agotado. Para colmo Benito había tenido una mala noche y se la pasó llorando, incluso llegando a engañarlo, pues por momentos el juez pensó que estaba afiebrado, por lo que podrán suponer que Aiacos no había pasado la mejor de las nochesPor supuesto que se la pasó maldiciendo su suerte y a su ala derecha por no ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero cada vez que se acordaba que él mismo la había alejado, se le pasaba. ¡Y para colmo resultaba que ahora era muy _amiga_ del insufrible de Minos! En serio, ¿qué chiste tenía el albino maldito?

Como fuese, ya era suficiente, necesitaba volver a conversar con Violate, hacer las paces con ella, recuperarla de algún modo, pero se había encontrado con una escena que sin duda le puso los pelos de punta. Es que no podía creer lo que había visto. Minos y Violate celebraban una ecografía. ¡Sí! Una ecografía.

 **–** **Le Gasp –**

Esa mañana, tras dejar a Benito a buen recaudo, y tras su propio entrenamiento, había partido en busca de su ala derecha, decidido a pedirle perdón por todas y cada una de las metidas de pata y por haberla ofendido. Incluso se había duchado, puesto perfume y estaba fresco como lechuga. Había caminado toda la distancia entre Antenora hasta la arena de entrenamiento de Giudecca, donde sabía que pasaba las mañanas junto a la escolta, asustado como no tienen idea, pero dispuesto a enfrentar el desafío. Escaló hasta lo más alto de las graderías y comenzó a caminar por el borde de la pared. A medida que se acercaba, notó que Violate estaba conversando con Minos, dándose abracitos y arrumacos. La escena lo puso un poco de mal humor, pero siguió avanzando con elegancia, pero mientras pensaba en como espantar a su colega y verse épico al mismo tiempo (en serio, ¿desde cuando era tan _amigui_ con Violate? ¿No que Queen y Faraón eran las _amiguis_ de su ala derecha?). En ese momento Violate se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, como celebrando una buena noticia, estirando delante de sí un papel en el que desafortunadamente fijó la mirada y supo en seguida su naturaleza.

¡Era una ecografía!

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Porque NUNCA serás madre, no sirves para eso y si puedo evitarlo, NO SERÁS MADRE de Benito. Merece algo mejor que tú. Si quieres un hijo, consigue el tuyo,_ _si es que si es que puedes convencer a alguna_ _escoria de mala muerte."_

 _La respuesta que Violate tenía preparada murió en su garganta. Como que un pedacito de su corazón se quebró… también en el corazón del juez. Algo del fuego de sus ojitos se apagó._

 _"_ _Soy toda suya, siempre seré su apoyo…"_

 _"_ _Me lo has dicho seguido." Gruñó el juez, tratando de calmar su corazón._

 _"…_ _pero eso me lastimó. Sí puedo ser la mamá de alguien, y creo que podría hacerlo bien. No soy ninguna inútil."_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Violate se había embarazado. ¡LE HABÍA HECHO CASO! Pero… pero… ¿Cómo podía tener tan mal gusto y tan poco criterio como para dejar que **Minos** se reprodujera? ¿Tenía que elegir al juez de Griffin? ¿Acaso él estaba pintado en la pared?

¿Es que nada le salía bien? De la impresión que se llevó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el borde de la pared, fuera de las gradas y directo hasta el fondo. Aunque casi se mató, ni gritar pudo del pasmo y ahí quedó, en el suelo, mirando al cielo, azul y con frío.

¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mejor se olvidaba de Violate, ya estaba en la categoría de intocable. Ya no tendría ala derecha. No le iba a dar el lujo de asumir que la echaba de menos. No, para nada. No la necesitaba: no era el único espectro a su servicio y todos los demás estaban perfectamente capacitados para cumplir las misiones que les encomendaba. Tenía que olvidarla: ya antes había manejado espectros sin su ayuda, ahora no sería diferente. Mejor se ponía de pie, se olvidaba del asunto y se iba a patrullar.

Se le escaparon varios pucheros, como que no se sentía bien.

Con el dolor de sus huesos lo hizo, se sacudió y sintiendo como ácido en el pecho se alejó en dirección del perímetro. ¡Claro! A lo que se veía rebajado: a hacer guardia como un simple espectro. Porque sus tropas eran unas inútiles que no sabían hacer nada bien. En serio, ¿tan difícil era recorrer un maldito perímetro y expulsar a los intrusos? Se supone que podían hacerlo, era parte de su entrenamiento básico, le constaba que Violate les había corrido cuerda, ¿por qué no eran capaces de hacer algo bien? Deberían estar mejor entrenados.

Estaba mareado.

Se detuvo unos instantes y miró hacia la arena… ¿Tanto había dependido de que Violate haría un buen trabajo que él ni se fijaba como los entrenaba? Suspiró con tristeza: por supuesto que su flor carmesí hacía un buen trabajo. Sabía como pensaba, él mismo la había entrenado. ¡Cómo extrañaba entrenar con Violate!

¡¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS PENSABA TANTO EN ELLA?! Ni cuando estaba bajo su mando le daba tanta importancia. Solo era su ala derecha, su fiel apoyo y con ella ahí de nada tenía que preocuparse, la tipa sabía hacer su trabajo y lo irritante de eso es que lo convirtió a él en un jefe flojo, que nunca tuvo necesidad de supervisar que tan bien o mal estaban los espectros a su cargo. Y ahora que la muy maldita se había ido a servir en la guardia personal de la señora Perséfone, dejándolo en un estado de desamparo lamentable y hasta huérfano de compañero.

¡ERA SU CULPA!

A menos que le pidiera a Radamanthys o a Minos que entrenasen con él, o quizás a algunas de las estrellas celestes, como el espectro de Bennu, todo era demasiado fácil y no había nada de desafío. Incluso estaba cayendo tan bajo como considerar la idea de pedirle a algún santo dorado por un combate. ¡Obvio que sus espectros entrenaban con él! Por supuesto que barría el suelo con todos y, aunque había nobles excepciones, los combates no duraban más de veinte minutos como mucho. Eran pocos los que no estaban atacados de terror cuando les tocaba enfrentarlo, y menos aún los que lograban resistir su ritmo. Obviamente ninguno osaba intentar ganarle, pues él era el jefe, un Juez de Hades.

Solo Violate lo veía como un igual y ambos se empujaban a mejorar sus técnicas. No se subestimaban ni sobreestimaban. Era un respeto tan fino que daba como resultado combates entretenidos, desafiantes, poderosos y letales. Su flor carmesí era su igual, su compañera...

... Y él un cursi sensibloide de tercera que la extrañaba. Él y Benito, pues su niño la extrañaba horrores y se daba cuenta de eso.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver ese beso que le dio a Minos en el corredor a la salida del despacho de Hades, sintiendo como su sangre volvía a hervir de celos infundados. Ya habían pasado semanas y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, que ese beso podría y debía haber sido para él. Gimió desolado… luego de eso ya no la pudo ver bajo otra perspectiva sino como mujer... Ya no era un simple espectro más, era... una dama espectral.

Hizo un puchero.

Quizás qué cosas habrían hecho esos dos más tarde. Minos dijo que habían salido juntos. Las citas de Minos siempre acababan en su cama... ¿No era que estaba saliendo el muy bastardo con esa tal Ingrid? ¡¿Con dos al mismo tiempo?! ¡Qué Asco! Se supone que Violate debería tenerse más respeto que eso. Tendría que hablar con ella, hacerle entender...

¿Pero como, si hasta estaba embarazada? Ya no había advertencia que valiera. Debió estar más atento, cuidarla más….

Estaba embarazada…

Su flor carmesí iba a tener una florecita propia…

El juez sintió un golpe de corriente en todo el espinazo cuando esa idea se asentó en su mente. La sensación fue una sorpresa tan fría que sintió que las entrañas se le volteaban. Quiso vomitar. ¡No podía creerlo! Debió advertirle, cuidarla… ¡Minos salía con otra mujer! Y esa relación iba muy en serio, el Grifo sí estaba perdidamente enamorado de su chica. ¿Cómo Violate toleró ser la segunda? Esa no era su ala derecha… no era justo.

Aiacos sintió un baldazo de agua helada en la espalda. No sabía cómo mirar a Violate ni identificar si aquello que sentía en su estómago era ira, celos, o qué… ¡¿Que era?! Se sentía igual a cuando le dijeron que Benito estaba con abstinencia de cocaína. Ira irreversible, pero la necesidad de proteger demasiado a flor de piel y…

Mejor reanudaba la caminata y se hacía la idea.

¿Y ahora como le decía a Benito?

* * *

 **Giudecca. Despacho de Hades.**

 _En esos momentos. 5 de mayo._

Hades tuvo ese tipo de presentimientos que le hizo levantar la cabeza igual como un perrito pug cuando le dicen que va a salir a pasear. Hasta parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró apenado. De pronto había pensado en Violate y Aiacos, la única pareja en todo el inframundo que shippeaba con toda su divina alma. Algo había ocurrido, ¿pero qué? Alcistes le palmeó la cara.

"¿Agú?"

"Oh. Eras tú. Me pareció sentir un lindo pajarillo." Le dijo Hades a su hija mientras la acomodaba en los brazos.

"AHEM."

"¿Decías Pandora?"

Su heraldo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Pandora llevaba días sin practicar con el arpa, cosa que la tenía de muy mal humor. Encima esto de la guerra la tenía con los pelos de punta, más esa semana que, por obra y gracia de la madre naturaleza, sus hormonas estaban en violenta rebelión y ánimo homicida. Thanatos, quien cargaba y paseaba a una dormida Eurídice a espaldas de la joven mujer, le hizo señas a Hades de que intentara no provocarla, teniendo en consideración que el príncipe de la humanidad difunta parecía tener un doctorado enfureciendo féminas sin darse cuenta.

"Decía, su _Serenísima Alteza_ , que tres de los espectros que enviamos con Athena están en condiciones de volver y recuperarse aquí en el Inframundo, pero deberemos enviar a cuatro más en su reemplazo, que resultaron heridos tras el último combate en la Segunda Prisión." Pandora carraspeó para mejorar su efecto. "Considerando la jurisprudencia del caso, se recomienda por cortesía enviar algunos recursos al Santuario como pago y muestra de buena voluntad."

"Oh, ya veo. Pues… envía dos gemas preciosas de buena calidad por cada espectro que hayan atendido, sumado a los que están por partir y, no sé, una canasta de frutas a los profesionales. Sé creativa."

"No me está poniendo atención, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que te estoy poniendo atención, Pandita." Dijo Hades con voz inocente.

"¡¿Pandita?!" Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Pandora. Thanatos, de haber podido, se hubiera pasado las manos por la cara.

"No te pongas así, Pandi, te vas a arrugar muy rápido. ¡Sí te estaba poniendo atención!" Se defendió Hades sin darse cuenta que caminaba sobre hielo delgado. La beba que tenía en brazos bufó y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

"Agú buuu." Vocalizó Alcistes, como reprochándole a su papá que eso no era cierto.

"¿Qué dice mi princesita?" Le sonrió Hades antes de volverse a Pandora. "Hablabas sobre los heridos, ¿Ves que no te ignoraba?" El dios se acomodó a su hija. "Pasemos al reporte de los daños estructurales."

"Las reparaciones se llevan a cabo en la medida de nuestras capacidades, pero nuestros recursos son limitados y están concentrados en el esfuerzo de guerra. Por otro lado… y esto es importante…"

"¿Encontraron a mi sobrina?" Preguntó Thanatos.

"¿Se supo de Phantasos?" Preguntó Hades. Pandora negó con la cabeza.

"No… Más allá del rastro que encontramos el primer día, nada. Y este llevaba al Limbo. Por otro lado, el área se infestó de un momento a otro de esqueletos y la búsqueda se ha complicado." Pandora hizo una pausa. "El señor Hypnos me preocupa, lo noto muy alterado. Apenas ha descansado: no ha dejado de buscar, a veces sale solo o con alguno de sus hijos, pero no se convence que la señorita Phantasos no está en el Inframundo."

"Está algo disperso y de muy mal humor: no sabe cómo buscar a su propia hija, tampoco logra contactarla." Añadió Thanatos. "También está el asunto de la desaparición de Artemisa que no podemos ignorar."

"Phantasos es bien despierta, si no hay noticias, quiere decir que no la han atrapado. De lo contrario ya nos habrían contactado para devolverla, porque si la capturan, no será una buena prisionera." Comentó Hades con mucha cautela. El dios enarcó una ceja. "¿Soy el único que le tiene fe a la enana? Y no es que sea desconsiderado con Artemisa, porque ella tampoco lo hace mal. Las dos son capaces de defenderse."

"Eso es cierto, pero no tranquiliza. Y a mi hermano lo veo en serio angustiado por la niña y no sabe qué hacer con esa preocupación." Intervino Thanatos.

"Estará bien." Suspiró Hades, apapachando a Alcistes. "Seguro la encuentra y vuelven discutiendo en silencio. Antes que crucen el umbral, va a estar Pasitea discutiendo con los dos y luego los demás sueños."

"Esperemos." Añadió Thanatos. Hades carraspeó y volvió a mirar a Pandora con ojos de perrito pug.

"A propósito y cambiando el tema. ¿Cómo van Aiacos y Violate?" Preguntó con ilusión.

Pandora enarcó una sola ceja.

"Pues cada uno por su lado. ¿O esperaba otra cosa, mi señor?"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿SIGUEN peleados?!"

"¡¿AGÚUUU?!"

Pandora suspiró. Cierto que el juez de Garuda y la estrella celeste de la Soledad se tenían muchas ganas, al punto de que a nadie le extrañaría si esos un día anunciaran que eran pareja, pero también era sabido el hecho que estaban cómicamente distanciados. Aiacos la extrañaba a horrores y la buscaba sin querer concentrar su búsqueda. Violate no lo hacía mal. Toda una telenovela que se seguía en silencio o en círculos muy reducidos.

"No soy un experto en relaciones, pero esos dos van a necesitar ayuda profesional." Comentó Thanatos, acomodando a Eurídice en sus brazos. "¿No habías pedido asistencia técnica a la señora Afrodita?"

"Sí, eso hicimos con Perséfone. Fuimos el otro día a verla a sus estancias en el Olimpo."

Hades hizo un puchero y se volvió al ventanal, dándoles la espalda. A diferencia del Santuario, en el Inframundo no eran chismosos y nadie como un espectro para guardar un secreto. El príncipe de la humanidad difunta fijó su grisácea mirada en el horizonte, recordando…

Sí, habían pedido esa consultoría técnica. ¿Iba a divulgar los contenidos? Nope.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 ** _Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Afrodita._**

Varios días antes. 30 de abril.

 _Perséfone bebió un sorbo de su t_ _é m_ _ientras Afrodita, quien estaba sentada frente a ellos, revisaba su Tablet. Tanto ella como Hades habían acudido con la diosa del amor y la belleza por esa consulta técnica. Para ellos era evidente que Aiacos y Violate eran un ítem, pero ninguno tenía mucha experiencia en el área y en vez de meter_ _las patas (como Hades solía hacerlo a veces), prefirieron_ _la ayuda de una experta._

 _Afrodita tenía todos los casos habidos y por haber en distintos archivos._ _Toda la información muy bien ordenada y catalogada; en esto la diosa del amor era muy metódica._ _Ya que habían acudido, aprovecharon_ _la instancia_ _para preguntar además por los otros dos jueces y por Pandora, a quien Hades shippeaba con Radamanthys y quería confirmarlo._

 _"_ _En honor a la verdad, yo dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso natural." Comentó Afrodita muy casual. "No veo anormalidades en ninguno_ _de los casos que consultan_ _. Avanzan como deberían." La diosa sonrió profesional y muy tranquila. "Aunque si quieren incentivar las cosas, sugiero que hagan acciones pequeñas, que no se noten mucho. Si llegan a forzarlo todo… se echará a perder."_

 _"_ _¿Entonces qué sugieres, Afrodita?" Preguntó Hades. "¿Qué tan mal están mi heraldo y mis jueces?"_

 _"_ _Pandora está en la friendzone, pobrecita, pero no en la que crees, Hades." Respondió Afrodita muy profesional. "Tu heraldo sigue muy enamorada de Ikki… pero desde ya digo que ahí no va a pasar nada. Ikki de Fénix está por encontrar a su alma gemela en Japón mismo." La diosa miró la hora. "Más o menos, dentro de unas cincuenta y ocho horas más_ _a partir de ahora._ _"_

 _"_ _¡¿Sigue pendiente de ese_ _gruñón_ _?! ¡Pero si Radamanthys es más enojón y lo tiene al lado!" Reclamó Hades_ _, gesticulando con los brazos._ _Perséfone se mordió el labio._

 _"_ _¡Pobrecita Pandora! Eso le va a romper el corazón…"_

 _"_ _Sí, lo más probable, pero solo si se entera. En todo caso… si quieren que se recupere pronto, yo dejaría que tomara vacaciones en Alemania. Le hará bien el cambio de aire: dicen que en esta época el pueblito que queda cerca del castillo Heinstein se pone muy lindo." Afrodita les guiñó el ojo, aunque solo Perséfone entendió la indirecta._

 _"_ _Ya… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Pandora?" Preguntó Hades._

 _"_ _Que puede que encuentre a alguien especial esta temporada en la localidad de Heinstein, amor." Le aclaró Perséfone con cariño. Solo entonces Hades comprendió. Afrodita carraspeó._

 _"_ _Sobre los jueces… Veamos…" La diosa buscó los archivos en su Tablet._

 _"_ _Comienza por Wyvern." Pidió Hades. "¿Ya se le fue el tren?"_

 _"_ _Para nada. Aquí tengo el caso." Afrodita se aclaró la garganta. "Radamanthys dice no tener interés, pero lo que busca es una esposa. No quiere perder su tiempo en relaciones, pero como es trabajólico no se da el tiempo de buscar. También necesita vacaciones. Sugiero que lo manden a Guatemala como en septiembre u octubre." La diosa se les miró con astucia._

 _"_ _Pero a Radamanthys no le gustan los climas cálidos…" Puntualizó Perséfone._

 _"_ _Que se aguante como el juez que es." Gruñó Hades cruzándose de brazos_ _. "Habrá que inventarle una misión en esos lados por esas fechas, pero de que se va, se va._ _" Afrodita sofocó unas risillas, y se encogió de hombros._

 _"_ _Sigo con Griffin…" Aquí Afrodita hizo una mueca. "Minos… pobrecito Minos." La diosa del amor miró a Hades y a Perséfone con algo de tristeza en el rostro. "Hasta ahora que conoció a su actual novia, Minos tuvo una vida bastante… desordenada y cometió varios errores._ _Sin mencionar que rompió varios corazones."_

 _"_ _¡Es que es inquieto!" Lo defendió Hades._

 _"_ _Demasiado, tal vez." Protestó Perséfone. "¿No ha dejado hijos por ahí regados, ¿o sí?"_

 _"_ _No, todavía no es papá." Afrodita carraspeó para sus adentros, como si supiera algo que los otros dioses no. Mejor continuaba._ _"_ _Su alma gemela no aparecerá de momento. El Karma le va a dar una buena paliza primero. Eso le va a ayudar a sentar cabeza y ser responsable, pero le va a costar mucho dolor. Solo si supera esa prueba, podrá encontrar a su alma gemela." La diosa suspiró. "En todo caso va a encontrar a su hermana y ahora tiene una muy buena amiga. Entre las dos lo van a ayudar a pasar el trago amargo."_

 _Hades y Perséfone se miraron sin saber qué pensar en un principio, pero pronto dejaron escapar un suspiro. Al mismo tiempo concordaron en contratar un terapista de planta permanente para la atención de los espectros en general. Junto con reformar la enfermería, claro._

 _"_ _Ni modo, ya lidiaremos con eso cuando nos_ _caiga_ _encima." Rezongó el dios. "Ahora a lo que nos importa: mi juez de Garuda."_

 _"_ _Aaaaaw, ternurita. ¡No tiene ni idea que está casado!" Dijo Afrodita con actitud fangirlera._

 _"_ _¡¿Está Casado?!" Exclamaron Hades y Perséfone al mismo tiempo._

 _"_ _No, para nada. Es algo inconsciente en él." Explicó Afrodita. "Está tan enamorado, que no se ha dado cuenta en el fondo de su corazón, se considera casado, al punto que ni siquiera le nace ser infiel." La diosa pareció navegar por el archivo dedicado al juez en su Tablet. "Él y Violate están unidos por el hilo rojo. A la chica también le pasa lo mismo, esta pareja nunca se separará. Por desgracia los dos son tímidos: o no se han dado cuenta o tienen miedo de reconocerlo."_

 _"_ _¿Pero sí son pareja?"_

 _"_ _De las que duran toda la vida_ _y resisten el ciclo de las encarnaciones. Es cosa que se den cuenta y permiso de darse el uno al otro"_

 _"_ _Afrodita, ¿Qué recomiendas para que entren en razón? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos?"_

 _"_ _Con sutileza, Perséfone. No fuercen nada. Denles todas las oportunidades que puedan para que conversen." Muy profesional, Afrodita mejoró su postura al sentarse. "Está bien que Violate tenga un puesto separado y no se vean siempre, eso les motivará a buscarse. Así como van, deberían ser capaces de resolver sus dudas solitos, pero… Si todo falla y no se deciden solos… Enciérrenlos en un lugar estrecho y no los dejen salir hasta que resuelvan todas las trancas mentales que tienen." Añadió con una sonrisa._ _"No se sorprendan si un día se presentan ante ustedes y les piden que los casen, así tranquilitos y sin mucha ceremonia. Honren eso: los dos son bien discretos."_

 _Hades intercambió miradas con su esposa y asintió muy decidido._

 _"_ _Creo que puedo hacer eso._ _Lo del armario."_

 _"_ _Me voy a conseguir el ritual de matrimonio. Nunca está demás tenerlo a mano."_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dijo Afrodita?" Insistió Thanatos.

"No me acuerdo." Respondió Hades con calma.

El dios se dio la vuelta y se alejó del ventanal. De pronto las palabras de Afrodita volvían a resonar en su cabeza y le habían dado una idea. ¿Darles las oportunidades para que ambos conversaran? Eso no era difícil. Se acercó a Pandora, que le miraba algo aburrida, y le sonrió como quien va a cometer una travesura.

"¿Hermanita linda?" No es que fueran hermanos de sangre, ni mucho menos, hasta la misma naturaleza que tenían no podía ser más opuesta, pero ese era el trato que se daban. Habían pasado tantas encarnaciones juntos que para ellos no había otra manera de referirse al otro.

"¿Dígame mi señor?" Preguntó con respeto, pero como adivinando lo que pretendía.

"Creo que es hora… de incorporar a Violate a las cenas de las noches con los jueces. No como el espectro del mes, sino como capitana de la escolta de Perséfone, de manera permanente. Eso le dará realce a su cargo. ¿Verás que se cumpla eso?"

"¿Nada más?" Pandora ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto similar al que momentos antes hiciera el dios. Le llamaba la atención la simpleza de la orden. Hades sonrió.

"No. Sería todo. Tan simple como eso." Añadió con una sonrisa.

Pandora intercambió miradas con Thanatos, quien se encogió de hombros sin entender mucho. Ni modo, no iba a comenzar a cuestionar a Hades a estas alturas de su vida.

"Se hará como pide, mi señor." Anunció Pandora con una reverencia. Hades quedó contento.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Laboratorio.**

 _Tres días después. 8 de mayo._

No le estaba saliendo nada bien. Apolo miraba desanimado el experimento que llevaba a cabo con la esperanza de poder replicar el agua de la eterna juventud. Ni le estaba resultando sintetizar el agua ni sentía ganas de seguir trabajando. La angustia se lo comía, estaba agotadísimo y simplemente no sabía cómo seguir. Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de su hermana y ni rastros de ella. Seguían buscando por el mundo alguna manera de entrar al Xibalbá a buscar, pero sin éxito. No tenían ni la más triste pista y ya no sabían ni cómo seguir. Quetzalcóatl estaba ayudando cómo podía y se decía que estaba rastreando el Xibalbá en persona, pero llevaban días sin escuchar noticias.

¿Ni siquiera un mensaje? ¿Alguna petición de rescate? Apolo recordó su sueño y tuvo problemas para controlar la crisis de angustia. No podía quebrarse, tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por Artemisa sino también por Leto, que llevaba días sin dormir de la preocupación. La titánide incluso esperaba a las partidas de búsqueda en la entrada del Olimpo para preguntar por noticias ni bien llegaran. Había dicho que de allí no se movería hasta que volvieran con su hija.

Intentó contactar a su hermana por medio del vínculo que tenían como hermanos mellizos.

Se arrepintió en el acto.

"Les arrancaré la piel por lo que te están haciendo, Misi, te lo juro."

Estaba angustiado. Agotado. Bloqueado. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? O lo que era peor, ¿cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar después de que encontrasen a su hermana? Si es que la recuperaban. ¡Habría consecuencias que la pondrían en peligro! Sin mencionar la mancha a la honra familiar. No era tan inocente como para pensar que solo la mantendrían prisionera vaya a saber quizás qué deidad el motivo, no…

… ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su hermana sanar?

ARGH. Le dijo. ¡Claro que le dijo! Le dijo que no saliera del Olimpo, ¿pero qué hace? Va y sale, exponiéndose tontamente y se dejó raptar. Debió defenderse mejor. ¡Fijo que se le había ocurrido darse un baño en las termas! ¿Cómo quería que no le pasara nada si iba tentando por la vida? Este era un mundo peligroso, que ya no respetaba a las deidades. ¿Acaso creía que iba a estar a salvo?

Al menos sus ángeles estaban vivos. Bueno, dos no se iban a morir, pero si se llegaba a morir el mortal, Artemisa se enfurecería tanto con él que no le hablaría en al menos un milenio entero. ¿Qué le veía al infeliz? Bah. Solo le caía bien porque el sujeto le endulzaba el talante y porque era bien capaz de hacerle frente a un dios con tal de protegerla. Le caía mal. Pero ahora le daba pena. Igual que los otros dos infelices que la cuidaban. ¿Cómo era que esos tres habían logrado ser tan cercanos como hermanos de Artemisa en tan poco tiempo? Él hasta había compartido el útero con ella y parecían primos lejanos en vez de mellizos la mayoría de las veces.

Quizás envidiaba un poco a los ángeles… pero… aun así… si hacían feliz a su hermana (sobre todo el pelirrojo insolente), él era feliz…

Suspiró apenado. ¿Ahora cómo arreglaban esa afrenta? Después de este sacrilegio, ya nadie querría estar con Artemisa. ¿De qué le sirvió cuidar tantos siglos su castidad si al final todo había sido en balde? Su pobrecita hermana…

"Arrgh, ¡MISI! ¿Dónde **$%# &%$#** Estás?"

"¡APOLO!" Exclamó Leto de pronto, irrumpiendo en el laboratorio. La titánide dio zancadas hasta él. El dios la sujetó con cariño y firmeza.

"¿Mamá? ¡¿Ya la encontraron?!"

"No… no hay noticias. Me estaba esperando con las Horas, me quedé dormida, creo que me dieron algo para calmar mis nervios, pero me quedé dormida pensando en Misi… Vi a Phantasos."

"¿Phant…? ¿Quién?"

"La hija menor de Hypnos. Se me apareció en sueños: está en Xibalbá, me dijo que se quedó sin carga en el celular y que acceder al mundo de los sueños no le es posible: hay una barrera de los ajawab que se lo impide… pudo comunicarse conmigo, pero creo que usó toda su fuerza para ello." Leto tomó aire y Apolo aprovechó para hacer aparecer un vaso con agua que le dio a beber.

"Con calma, mamá, ¿te dijo algo importante?"

"Vio por accidente a los que se llevaron a Misi. Los está siguiendo desde entonces, pero ha tenido que dar muchos rodeos para evitar que la atrapen… dice que el Xibalbá es horrible." Leto tomó otro sorbo de agua. "Estaba por entrar a un edificio cuya naturaleza describió como horrorosa… me dijo que cuando sepa dónde está Misi trataría de liberarla o de avisar donde está…"

Leto rompió en lágrimas y se dejó consolar por su hijo, quien pensaba a toda velocidad sobre qué poder hacer. Pensó en Quetzalcóatl, en su melliza, en Hypnos. ¿Phantasos? Cierto, la más joven de todos los sueños. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando tenía como unos tres meses de vida: una cosa chiquita adorable, de nariz regordeta, que se volaba en fiebre. ¡Vaya que había pasado el tiempo! Ni se acordaba que existía.

"No te preocupes, mamá. Intentaré contactarla en sueños o iré con el mismo Hypnos a pedirle asistencia. Cuando tengamos noticias, te prometo que iré por Artemisa y la traeré a casa a…"

"También iré."

"¿Qué? Mamá…" Comenzó a rezongar el dios.

"¡No Me Pongas Esa Cara, Apolo! Soy tu Madre." Leto le miró desafiante. "Si digo que iré a buscar a mi hija cuando tengamos noticias, no es porque te pida permiso."

"Mamá, no te estoy subestimando, ¡Cómo crees!" Se apresuró en decir el dios. "Pasa que estimo que podría ser algo peligroso que vayas y…"

"Soy una titánide, Apolo, ¡Una **Fuerza de la Naturaleza**!" Afirmó Leto tan firme como decidida. "Nada se va a interponer entre mi hija y yo. Iré, te guste o no."

Apolo tragó saliva. De pronto su madre se veía más amenazante que nunca, y dadas las circunstancias de la actual cuestión, prefirió no contradecirla. ¡Por el Olimpo entero! Mejor ni pensaba en engañarla a que se quedara o estaría en problemas.

"Bueno. Siempre podemos llevar una fuerza de la naturaleza de nuestra parte. Más si va en modo mamá–osa."

"No tienes idea. NADIE lastima a mis hijos." Gruñó con lúgubre voz. Entonces sonrió. "Tengo hambre, ¿quieres una sopa?"

"Claro. Vamos, te ayudo."

"Preferiría solo tu compañía hijito: eres un inútil ayudando en la cocina. Eso es mi culpa, no te enseñé bien." Suspiró Leto con pesar. Apolo se rascó la nuca.

"También te quiero mamá."

Apolo se puso de pie y ayudó a su madre a levantarse. Cerraron el laboratorio con calma y lentamente hicieron abandono del recinto. Al menos el dios sol había podido contener la crisis y consolar a su madre, pero si seguía tan decidida como la había visto, se iba a llevar el Xibalbá por delante cuando llegara el turno de rescatar a su hermana.

No, no le daba pena. Esos asquerosos se merecían todo el dolor que les iban a dejar caer encima. Solo una cosa le intrigaba…

¿Quién era Phantasos?

Necesitaba averiguar más sobre ella.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Y siguen los líos_**

 _…_ _Aiacos estaba azul de angustia. Ni los dioses parecían notarlo, quizás porque cada vez que miraba de reojo hacia Violate, sonreía sin darse cuenta, pero una vez que se fijaba en su plato, volvía a ponerse azul. Claro que cuando miraba hacia Minos, se ponía rojo, pero de ira contenida. Estaba comiendo mal, no tenía hambre y hacía pucheritos cada tanto, mientras trataba de componerse…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Tuve por momentos iras homicidas tecnológicas. Por alguna razón, mi laptop mi Word decidieron que no eran capaces de leer este capítulo y los tres siguientes, por lo que los eliminaron sin que pudiera hacer nada. Medio entré en pánico, podrán comprender, pues se morfaron hasta los respaldos. Menos mal que **Ekléctica** salvó mi vida y me mandó sus copias, pero de que pasé susto, pasé susto… aunque sigo con ganas de asesinar tecnología. Sobre el capítulo… la imaginación de Aiacos sigue dándole palizas que solito sufre, y sí, está a punto de meter monumentalmente la pata. Al menos Minos vio como crecía su familia en un día, aunque como ven… un negro presagio se le viene encima. Al menos Hades y Perséfone tienen claro qué podría pasar con sus ships y OTP's. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Oooh, **Nice** , creo que vas a recibir un montón de visitas, pues considerando como tragan los santos y espectros, y que nada de la comida les llega a la boca, creo que prefieren ir a tu casa a buscar las golosinas prometidas n.n. Pues… Artemisa está en serios problemas y han pasado ya algunos días que simplemente no dan con ella. Eso va a estar tenaz, pero al menos Phantasos está relativamente cerca. Marín es una buena hermana mayor y tiene una relación muy cercana con Touma… obviamente verlo hecho piltrafa le afectó un montón, pero su hermanito es un buen representante de su signo y sabes que un sagitario empeñado en proteger a su diosa, sencillamente no se muere con nada. Habrá que ver cómo le va. Hestia sigue en las nubes. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	14. Cap 13: Y siguen los líos

_Aiacos sufre solo porque quiere no más, su imaginación bastante que lo castiga… y le hace meter las patas, pues dudo que Violate aprecie sus impresiones. Hypnos por su parte en serio está muy preocupado por Phantasos… lo que incluso desbloquea algunos de sus recuerdos. Al menos él no ha tenido noticias de su hija._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Y siguen los líos.**

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Comedor Principal.**

 _Dos días después. Esa noche. 10 de mayo. 20:30 horas._

Pandora y Radamanthys se miraron de reojo, sintiéndose ambos igual de incómodos. De hecho, eran los únicos que estaban actuando normal en esa cena. Hacía unos días que habían incorporado a Violate como invitada permanente, lo cuál no fue mal recibido. La cara que le puso Aiacos el primer día cuando llegó la espectro fue, durante una fracción de segundo, como la de un cachorrito tierno que está siendo mimado, porque se puso contento como no tienen idea con esta noticia, pero luego se había retraído al interior de su mente a refunfuñar a gusto, mirando cada tanto a Violate con más ternura de la que hubiera creído. Cierto, se enojaba mucho cada vez que veía a Minos interactuando con ella, pero se portaba como todo un caballero con la mujer: le afirmaba la silla, le sujetaba la puerta… ese tipo de cosas que Violate apenas toleraba nada más porque Hades estaba presente. En circunstancias normales ya le habría dicho que dejara las tonterías.

En todo caso, invitar a Violate y asegurarse que estuviera sentada junto a Aiacos durante las cenas, había sido un acierto, aunque no se notara mucho. Era evidente que sí se buscaban para conversar, aunque uno de ellos terminara cohibiéndose, pero algo conversaban. Hades y Perséfone estaban muy entusiasmados con esos signos, lo que los tenía de buen humor. Otro que estaba de un estupendo ánimo era Minos de Griffin, que estaba en las nubes de contento y no había fuerza sobre el inframundo capaz de borrar su sonrisa, y eso que durante el ataque de esa tarde se habían hecho grandes esfuerzos por dejar que se riera. Nada derribaba su felicidad, lo que incluso llegó a perturbar a sus propios espectros, ya acostumbrados que su jefe se portara como un sociópata.

Aun con lo contento que estaba, cada tanto Aiacos se ponía azul de angustia. Ni los dioses parecían notarlo, quizás porque cada vez que miraba de reojo hacia Violate, sonreía como tonto sin darse cuenta, pero una vez que se fijaba en su plato, volvía a ponerse azul. Claro que cuando miraba hacia Minos, se ponía rojo, pero de ira contenida. Para colmo se estaba alimentando muy mal. No tenía hambre y comía obligado, siempre haciendo pucheritos como nene remilgoso. Sobra decir que la presencia de Violate en algo había incentivado su apetito e intentaba componerse.

Pandora y Radamanthys eran los únicos que se estaban comportando normalmente: preocupados y pesimistas. Algo iba a pasar, lo sentían en los huesos. Al menos la conversación parecía estar bastante animada, lo suficiente como para que Aiacos pudiera aventurar preguntarle algo a Violate sin ser centro de la atención.

"Y… Hmm… ¿Cómo te has sentido?" Le preguntó Aiacos en voz tan baja, que por un momento Violate pensó que había sido su imaginación. Era como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo extra por no meter las patas.

"Bastante bien, al contrario de usted, señor."

"Yo me siento bien."

"Apenas ha probado bocado. Usted suele tener buen apetito, si no come es porque se siente mal." Rezongó Violate. Oh sí, había bastado apenas una cena y media para que se diera cuenta que Aiacos no estaba comiendo con el apetito de siempre.

"¿Te fijas en lo que como?" Preguntó Aiacos sorprendido y enternecido. No había burla en su pregunta. Violate le miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo esbozar otra al juez.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y deje de sonreír así de cursi, arruina su reputación."

Aiacos carraspeó y se concentró en su comida. Como que de pronto le había dado más hambre. Comenzó a probar bocados con más ganas, sintiéndose cada vez mejor, lo que contribuyó a que su rostro adoptara colores más saludables. A su lado, Violate parecía rezongar molesta, pero estaba contenta con el cambio de actitud de Aiacos: llevaba días que lo veía enfermo y retraído, sin mencionar que había notado que las noches previas apenas había cenado.

Hades y Perséfone, al notar el sutil intercambio, se dieron un codazo y fangirlearon en secreto. Lo que veían los entusiasmaba y echaban chispas por los ojos. Fue ese momento el que Pandora comenzó a considerar el más peligroso, Radamanthys se fijó en Minos que llegaba a vibrar de alegría y tuvo el mismo instinto: algo iba a pasar. Le hizo una seña a Pandora y levemente comenzó a levantar el mantel para darle un mejor acceso bajo la mesa en caso de que la heraldo tuviera que buscar refugio. En mal momento tomó su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo para calmar los nervios.

 **"¡ME CASO CON INGRID!"**

Radamanthys casi escupió lo que había bebido y todos soltaron los cubiertos. Los dioses se quedaron mirando a Minos boquiabiertos, quien estaba de pie y agitaba los brazos. Violate, quien ya sabía y había tenido tiempo de asimilar la idea, se puso contenta por su amigo, bebiendo a su salud. Aiacos volvió a ponerse azul, perdió el apetito de golpe y se hundió en la silla. Pandora también fue tomada por sorpresa, pero dirigió su mirada hacia Hades antes de decidir como se sentía. Ingrid no era del agrado de todos, pero nadie podía negar lo enamorado que estaba Minos (quizás Aiacos, pero por celoso), por lo que el dios, tras sacudir un par de pensamientos negativos, se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos.

 **"¡FELICITACIONES!"** Exclamó con alegría. Cierto, si Afrodita tenía razón, el karma estaba por darle una soberana paliza, pero ¿para qué arruinar su momentánea felicidad? "¡¿Cuándo es la fiesta?!" secretamente, Hades contactó a Perséfone por cosmo. _"Recuérdame que sí o sí debemos contratar un psicólogo, un experto en terapia de parejas y un psiquiatra."_ La diosa asintió con disimulo.

"¡Minos de Griffin!" Perséfone se levantó y al rodear la mesa, le abrazó, aunque… más que de felicidad absoluta, parecía un abrazo de apoyo absoluto. "¡Hasta que Por Fin Sientas Cabeza! ¡Esto es una gran responsabilidad!"

"¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!" Exclamó Pandora, rodeando la mesa. Ella sí que le dio un abrazo alegre… al menos en estándares pandorianos. "¡Serás la Ruina de esa Mujer! Ojalá que seas muy feliz."

"¡Otro Que Se _Matrimocidia_! Ya parecemos dorados." Gruñó Rada, dándole un fuerte palmazo a su colega en la espalda. "¿Ya le dijiste que eras un juez de Hades?"

"¡Naaaah, todavía no!" Exclamó Minos muy sonrojado. "Le diré en la noche de bodas."

"La que por cierto tienen más que adelantada. ¡Ya se lo dije el otro día!" Comenzó Violate, muy tranquila. "Si usted es feliz, yo también."

"Vas a tener que decirle pronto a Ingrid que eres uno de mis jueces, o pensaré que te avergüenzas de mi." Bromeó Hades. "¡Esto amerita un brindis!"

"Espero que no fijen fecha pronto o tendremos que apurarnos en detener esta guerra pronto." Comentó Perséfone. "¡Será una fiesta muy linda!"

No pasó desapercibido para Violate que Minos no dijo nada sobre su inminente paternidad. Ella tampoco lo iba a comentar, cuando estuviera listo, sabía que diría algo. Las felicitaciones y bromas de doble sentido se sucedieron unas tras otras, pero la espectro no se sentía con ganas de participar de ellas. Harto que había molestado a Minos por esta decisión, que esperaba fuera la adecuada. En poco tiempo había logrado encariñarse bastante con el juez de Griffin, ahora que se había dado permiso para conocerlo, comenzó a recordarle a su hermano mayor, lo que la puso en modo hermana menor. Sin embargo no podía sacudirse la sensación que esto iba a terminar mal para Minos, pero no sabía si era prudente entrometerse todavía.

Si Ingrid llegaba a hacerle daño a Minos, se las vería con ella. Entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar en el bebé que venía. Mejor se sacudía esos pensamientos tan negativos de la cabeza.

Fue cuando notó la mirada de Aiacos. Estaba morado de angustia y rabia, pero al mismo tiempo desolado. Apenas se movía.

"¿Señor Aiacos? ¿Se siente bien?"

"Violate. ¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila?"

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Aiacos se había pasado tremendo rollo en la cabeza. El anuncio de Minos no podía haberle hecho peor. ¡¿Cómo que se casaba?! Obviamente no diría nada al respecto del supuesto embarazo de Violate, pero ¡¿Cómo tenía el descaro de casarse con Ingrid y dejar **a la madre su hijo** a la deriva?! ¡ **ESO NO SE HACÍA**! ¿Quién se haría cargo del pequeño? No era por subestimar a Violate, pero, ¿cómo se las arreglaría? ¡¿Y como se había rebajado tanto?! Era su culpa. Tenía que ser su culpa: creyó que su ala derecha nunca se iría de su lado y que podría estar por siempre con ella y al darla por hecho, la hizo sentir soltera. **¡ERA SU CULPA!**

Mientras todos estos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, Violate le miraba perpleja, y hasta ladeó la cara.

"¿Siente bien señor?" Le preguntó con una media sonrisa. Aiacos tuvo un tic en el ojo.

" **NO**. ¡No puedo creer que estés contenta!"

"Minos está contento, y eso me hace feliz. La tipa no me cae bien, pero está enamorado de ella." Violate se encogió de hombros. "El sabrá cómo vive su vida."

"¡¿Pero cómo permites esto?!" Exclamó Aiacos escandalizado. ¿Tan bajo había caído su flor carmesí? Debió atender mejor sus necesidades afectivas. "¿No tienes dignidad acaso?"

Esta pregunta molestó bastante a Violate, quien en seguida frunció el ceño. Obviamente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Aiacos. Aunque si supiera la imaginación que tenía el pobre y qué le estaba provocando…

"Oh sí, claro que la tengo, señor Aiacos." Gruñó entre dientes. "Por eso tomé el puesto como capitana de la escolta. Si usted no confiaba en mi, traje mis servicios donde sí fuera apreciada. ¡Al menos obtuve lo que buscaba!"

Obvio que Violate se refería al nuevo puesto, pero Aiacos lo interpretó mal. Casi se fue de espaldas cuando la espectro terminó de hablar.

"¡Apruebas!" Exclamó con la voz en un hilo y a punto de infartarse. "Pero… pero… pero…"

"Ya deje los tartamudeos y al menos felicite a su hermano de armas, que bien contento está." Violate se puso de pie, pero se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia el juez. "El señor Minos tomó una decisión muy seria y está feliz. Usted no tiene idea lo que pasa por su corazón. Hay cosas que debería entender."

Violate no quiso traicionar el secreto que le había confiado Minos, pero de todos modos quiso explicar que el momento por el que atravesaba el juez de Griffin era de los más importantes por los que un hombre decidido podía pasar, más si se tenía a consideración la inminente llegada de su pequeñín, cuya eco llevaba cerca del corazón. Aiacos no lo entendió de ese modo, pero no dijo nada, mudo de la impresión, mientras trataba de sofocar el volcán de ácido que de pronto tenía en el estómago. Violate se alejó y se acercó al festejo, pues ya llevaban un rato felicitando a Minos, y hasta sospechaba que Pandora había traído otra botella de vino para celebrar.

Aiacos se quedó ahí, pasmado, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Y ahora como cuidaría de Violate?

… como si necesitara cuidados…

* * *

 **Giudecca. Despacho de Hypnos.**

 _Día siguiente. 11 de mayo. 10:03 horas._

Abrió los ojos, aunque todavía tenía la sensación de arena en ellos. Hypnos gruñó un poco y estiró los músculos de los brazos. Estaba echado en un sillón, vigilando como Pasitea dormía. La gracia había pasado una pésima noche, preocupada porque de Phantasos no se sabía nada y para colmo no podía descansar. Se la pasó sufriendo toda la noche e incluso se descubrió a sí mismo bastante preocupado… No, Phantasos no se iba a morir, solo estaba perdida. No se le iba a morir otro hijo más, solo estaba perdida. **Perdida** , no era lo mismo que fallecida. No sabía donde estaba, no los llamaba, pero eso no significaba que estuviera muerta. Solo estaba en algún lugar del mundo, con el celular apagado y sin acceso a la cosmonet, eso no quería decir que estuviera muerta. No estaba muerta, solo perdida.

Como ven, él mismo trataba de convencerse que no estaba preocupado. Tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

 **¡ARGH!**

Como si la mocosa no tuviera recursos. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Qué no sabía que su mamá estaba casi loca de la preocupación?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a angustiarla tanto?

Esa desolación… como cuando un hijo estaba a punto de morir. La conocía bien… la había sentido demasiadas veces en su vida, más de lo que era sano. ¡Pero Phantasos no estaba muerta ni iba a morir! Y aunque así ocurriese, ¡Era solo Phantasos!, ¿Cuál era el problema que desapareciera? No era eso lo que siempre…

Nunca había mostrado preocupación por su hija. Nunca. ¡¿Qué derecho tenía de angustiarse por ella?! Había crecido perfectamente sin su ayuda, alejada de él, de su corazón. Era una buena guerrera, tenía recursos… nunca le enseñó nada y ahí estaba… autosuficiente, independiente, fuerte y bien despierta… nunca lo necesitó.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"¡¿Cómo puede ser normal que tenga fiebre?! Tiene tres meses, es una diosa,_ _ **no es normal**_ _que_ _ **ARDA**_ _en temperatura." Protestó Pasitea con energía, muerta de preocupación. Apolo le puso una mano sobre el hombro._

 _"No se va a morir, esto es solo un resfrío humano…"_

 _"¡He visto bebés humanos morir por menos!" Insistió la Gracia. "¡Los dioses no nos resfriamos!"_

 _"Tu pequeña sí… entiende, sobrevivió a la Sofocación…"_

 _Hypnos no quiso seguir escuchando la explicación_ _con la_ _que Apolo intentaba hacer que Pasitea entendiese. No le importaba. Miró entre sus brazos a la pequeña que ardía en fiebre, cuyas regordetas mejillas_ _y naricita_ _estaban rojas por la_ _temperatura_ _. Su carita estaba contraída de dolor y cansancio. La meció un poco: ¡Era tan pequeñita_ _y calzaba tan bien en sus brazos! Miró de reojo hacia Apolo y gruñó._ _No quería escuchar_ _su_ _explicación,_ _ya_ _había entendido lo que quería…_ _Phantasos_ _no se iba a morir._

 _No iba a perder a otro hijo._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

No conocía a su hija. Para nada. Pero no se iba a morir, eso no iba a pasar. Se miró los brazos y los posicionó como si la cargase de nuevo siendo peque. ¿Por qué lo asaltaban esos pensamientos justo ahora? Había olvidado que la había cargado de esa manera. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Phantasos? ¿Por qué justo esos pensamientos lo acosaban ahora? Se supone que ni siquiera debería incomodarle, pero daba la impresión que tenía una espina de mil años de peso clavada en el corazón mismo. ¡¿Por qué **JUSTO** ahora?!

¿Estaría bien?

Hypnos bajó los brazos y se levantó. Arropó a Pasitea con una manta y salió de la habitación. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia su despacho, a tratar de despejarse un poco, gruñendo entre dientes por no estar acostumbrado a preocuparse por la mocosa. Eso le contrajo el corazón bastante feo. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Toda una pequeña eternidad sin mosquearse por lo que pasara con su hija y ¿ahora venía a traumarse?

¿Tendría frío? ¿Hambre?

"Phantasos seguro está bien." Le dijo de pronto Thanatos. "Tiene recursos, es buena guerrera. La encontraremos pronto."

"Claro que tiene recursos. Es ajedrecista ¡Y bastante buena!"

"¿Tú como sabes eso?" Preguntó Thanatos sorprendido. Hypnos no respondió.

No sabía ni como explicar que lo sabía.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Un año antes.

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _Más que molestarse, Hypnos sonó sorprendido. Había salido un momento de su oficina al baño, y al regresar se encontró a_ _Phantasos_ _, con una carpeta con papeles en la_ _mano (seguramente los informes que le había pedido) observando_ _con atención su tablero de ajedrez. Algunos de sus hijos habían mostrado interés por el juego, pero ninguno perseveró en el hábito, por más que lo intentó. Con la mocosa ni siquiera lo intentó._

 _"Disculpe, señor Hypnos." Se apuró en decir sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado que llegara tan pronto. "Vine… vine… a dejarle el reporte que me pidió… y…"_

 _"¿Acaso entiendes las piezas que las miras tanto?" Hypnos se ajustó los lentes y se acercó, con las manos en la espalda._ _Phantasos_ _se alejó del tablero y bajó la cabeza, en actitud de respeto. "Responde,_ _Phantasos_ _."_

 _"No sabría decirlo, señor." Dijo_ _Phantasos_ _con calma. "Esta partida parece estar muy complicada de resolver…"_

 _"Está en tablas." Hypnos se rió burlón, mientras se acercaba al tablero. "Deja de mirar las piezas, que se van a gastar."_

 _"No me parece en tablas, solo dije que estaba muy complicada de resolver." La diosa gruñó por lo bajo, nada contenta con estar bajo el escrutinio de Hypnos. Suspiró cansada. "Discúlpeme señor. Ahí le traje los informes, así que si me disculpa, me retiro."_

 _"¡Vaya! Crees que sabes jugar." Comenzó de súbito interesado, sentándose frente al tablero. "Ven_ _Phantasos_ _: Toma asiento, y dime… ¿Qué torpeza harías? Es el turno de las negras."_

 _Con el orgullo picado, la diosa se sentó frente a su padre e inflando las mejillas, observó el juego con mayor interés, con la suficiente concentración como para dejar caer la ilusión de su rostro durante algunos momentos. Fue cuando movió un peón con el que todavía no se jugaba, quizás despejando algunas posibilidades._

 _"Torpeza mis polainas, señor." Le dijo mirándolo a la cara, desafiante._

 _"Estás sensible, niña…" Hypnos se fijó en sus piezas. Mover aquél peón parecía una torpeza sin duda, pero abrió posibilidades en el juego. No, no era una jugada torpe. Hizo su jugada. "Hmmm… ahí tienes." Dijo burlón, pero_ _Phantasos_ _jugó rápido y decidida, obligándolo a tomárselo en serio. Volvió a jugar, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la que_ _Phantasos_ _se reponía. La mocosa sí sabía jugar y lo hacía veloz. "Vaya…" Murmuró._ _Phantasos_ _volvió a hacer su movida._

 _"Jaque."_

 _"Hmpf." Hypnos se deshizo del jaque, pero nuevamente lo dejaron contra las cuerdas. Volvió a deshacer la movida de su hija, sorprendiéndola con una jugada sorpresiva que cambió sin duda la dirección del juego. "Jaque,_ _Phantasos_ _."_

 _Phantasos_ _frunció el ceño, mientras su mirada bailaba por el tablero. Se sopló el flequillo y molesta, botó el rey, dándose por vencida._

 _"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Aún quedan algunas jugadas."_

 _"Solo un par más y de todos modos me ganaba, señor Hypnos. No tenía escape, hiciera lo que hiciera." Reconoció sin mucho drama. Hypnos reordenó las piezas con su cosmo, y la miró entrecerrando los ojos._

 _"No sabía que jugaras ajedrez. ¿Cuándo aprendiste?"_

 _"Hace poco." Mintió, pues había aprendido de pequeña. Eso la puso incómoda: no quería que su padre supiera que tenía algo en común con ella. "Juego en el Tablet. Aunque soy muy mala." Rezongó impaciente, sin decirle que adoraba jugar._

 _"¿Juegas contra una máquina? Aburrido y poco desafiante." Hypnos pareció comprar su versión. "¿Aprendiste sola?"_

 _"Sí, juego contra una máquina. Aprendí por ahí." Le dijo de mala gana, sin decirle que había aprendido mirando a escondidas como él y su tío jugaban ajedrez, siendo todavía peque. "Juego pésimo."_

 _"Mala no eres, aguantaste varias de mis jugadas." Le comentó, sorprendido por notar el potencial que tenía su hija. Quizás… ¡quizás hasta podrían jugar…!_

 _"Nunca estaré a su nivel, señor Hypnos, ni a usted le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Ya me puedo ir?" Preguntó_ _Phantasos_ _con una frialdad glacial._

 _"¿No quieres jugar de nuevo?"_

 _"No." Gruñó al ponerse de pie. "¿Me puedo retirar señor Hypnos?"_

 _El dios del sueño, por alguna razón, se irritó bastante. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda._

 _"Largo." Le dijo._

 _Y_ _Phantasos_ _se fue._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

"Lo dicho." Repitió Hypnos cansado, y preocupado. "Mi hija tiene recursos y los usa bien. El ajedrez ayuda mucho al pensamiento. Es buena ajedrecista…" Thanatos se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto como quien le quita importancia.

"Es tarde para que te preocupes por ella, pero no es malo. Recuerda que Phantasos siempre puede aceptar o rechazar esta preocupación tuya. No presiones o será peor." Dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. "¿Hypnos?"

"Thanatos…"

"¿La llamaste _hija_?"

Hypnos asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia abajo, su brazo izquierdo. De pronto le molestaba un montón, como que le pesaba.

"¡Hypnos!" Insistió su gemelo.

El dios del sueño lo ignoró y comenzó a dar zancadas más largas. Nunca respondió.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Arena de Entrenamiento.**

 _11 de mayo. 10:15 horas._

 **¡¿QUÉ LE PASABA A ESTA BOLA DE IDIOTAS?!** Violate soltó a Faraón y enfrentó al público presente. En las graderías solo estaban Queen y Kagaho, quienes le sonreían incómodos y con ganas de que la mujer mirase hacia otro lado. Las estrellas terrestres que estaban al mando de Violate habían desaparecido y los demás espectros que se supone debían estar ahí brillaban por su ausencia. Desde el día anterior que nadie quería entrenar con ella, solo Queen, Faraón y Kagaho, aunque este último únicamente porque estaba obligado a obedecerla, porque de buena gana se hubiera negado. Minos le había prometido un entrenamiento, mas nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero sería todo.

La noticia que le acababa de dar Faraón durante el entrenamiento sin duda la había enfurecido. Violate infló los pulmones y señaló al espectro de Esfinge.

"¡QUEEN, KAGAHO! ¡¿Es Verdad Lo Que Me Dice Faraón?!" Exigió saber a los gritos.

Queen tragó saliva y Kagaho, con el dolor de su alma, se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Para el espectro de Bennu fue difícil admitir esto, pues se sentía como traicionar una confidencia, pero no es que tampoco pudiera mentirle a su capitana. Oooooh, Aiacos le iba a deber una buena después de esto.

"Ay, niña, no te pongas así." Le dijo Faraón todo adolorido, mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su musculatura. "Te lo dije porque te quiero mucho, pero no es para que te aloques."

"¡No estoy alocada Faraón! Pero no tienes idea lo furiosa que estoy." Reclamó la mujer incluso encendiendo cosmo. Hasta estaba despeinada y no por la pelea. "¿Cómo se atreve a hacer tal cosa?"

"Atreviéndose nada más."

"¡Faraón! Aiacos no tiene ningún derecho a prohibirle a nadie que entrene conmigo. ¡¿Cómo quiere que mejore si no tengo oponentes?!"

"Quizás quiere que vayas a entrenar con él. Se aburre mucho en Antenora."

"¡Nos atacan día por medio! No alcanza a aburrirse."

Violate, a pisotones, se acercó a los dos que estaban en las gradas, con Faraón veloz detrás de ella. Queen levantó las manos para indicarle que bajara las revoluciones y Kagaho, aparte que se sintió empequeñecer, no pudo ni moverse cuando Violate de Behemoth se le vino encima, con las manos en las caderas y luciendo peligrosa como el mismísimo tártaro. No digamos que Kagaho es fácil de intimidar, pero bueno: sacó pecho con gallardía y a soportar como un hombre lo que sea se le viniera encima.

Como que en ese momento entendió qué le veía Aiacos a la mujer.

"El payaso ese del señor Aiacos es tu mejor amigo. ¿Es cierto lo que me dicen? ¿Qué le **_prohibió_** a los espectros que entrenaran conmigo? ¡¿Con qué derecho se cree el infame para hacer tal cosa?! **HABLA**."

"Pues… sí." Alcanzó a decir Kagaho antes que Violate lo sujetara por las solapas de cuello y lo levantase hasta quedar mirándose a la par de los ojos. "No sé por qué, pero al menos me dijo que no quería que te hiciéramos rabiar o esforzar." Violate soltó al espectro como papa caliente.

"¡Pero este qué se cree! ¡¿Hacerme Rabiar?! ¿Va en Serio? ¡¿Qué no quiere que me esfuerce?! **¡¿QUÉ PRETENDE?!** ¿Qué me quede _tejiendo a crochet_ mientras viene otro y me quita el puesto? Aaaaish, ahora me escucha el desgraciado, Oh sí que me va a escuchar."

Violate invocó su sapuri, que la vistió en un santiamén, y dando pisotones de rabia, se hundió en la primera sombra que vio, desapareciendo al instante. Seguro iba camino a Antenora y con ese mal humor, haría seguro hacía volar el recién instalado techo por el aire. Queen y Faraón se miraron, antes de posar la mirada en Kagaho.

"¿Qué me ven? Yo no la incentivé a que fuera por la cabeza de Aiacos."

"Ay no, pero creo que lo va a intentar…"

"Esa pelea va a estar épica. Yo voy a ver." Dijo Faraón, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Antenora. Queen y Kagaho se miraron con intensidad.

"Vas a ver: mi perra va a desplumar a la urraca esa amiga tuya." Dijo Queen con orgullo de amiga. Kagaho, en una súbita subida de amistad, entrecerró los ojos con fiereza.

"¿Qué apuestas, florecita?" Gruñó entre dientes. "Porque mi **compadre** le va a enseñar a tu **amiguita** su lugar en el piso."

Ambos se gruñeron, mostrando los dientes y el cosmo, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Antenora.

Es que en el predio de entrenamiento de la segunda esfera había ocurrido una súbita estampida. Mientras Aiacos descargaba presiones con un espectro incauto de sus tropas que había pillado desprevenido y con quien prácticamente jugaba ping pong, Violate surgió de entre las sombras con un carácter tan agriado que bastó una mirada para que todos los curiosos evacuaran con presteza. Avanzó hacia Aiacos casi echando humo por la nariz y en un rápido movimiento, le quitó al espectro y lo lanzó lejos. Ni se detuvo a ver dónde había caído ni huido y le dio un solo empujón al juez que lo dijo todo.

"¿Cuál es su maldito problema, señor Aiacos?"

El juez de Garuda mantuvo la calma y aunque él mismo estaba enojado, no hizo mucho por seguirle el juego a Violate. ¡Vaya! No se había demorado mucho ni en enojarse ni en descubrir su treta. Se rió de costado, orgulloso de sí mismo y de la mujer. ¡Claro que sí! Violate hacía gala de su terrorífica belleza cuando estaba así de molesta y le revolucionó las hormonas verla enfurecida.

"¡Respétate, Mujer! No es para que te agites así."

Bajo la idea que Violate estaba de encargo, y con real angustia de que pudiera lastimarse durante alguna batalla o entrenamiento y que algo pudiera pasarle al bebé, Aiacos se había asegurado que cada espectro en el Inframundo, fuesen de la categoría que fuesen, incluidos los jueces (quienes le habían dedicado una aburrida mirada), supiera que él personalmente haría **mazamorra** al maldito que osara ponerle una manaza encima a su flor carmesí, o que la agitara más de la cuenta. No dio razones para ello, solo lo dijo e incluso demostró que estaba muy dispuesto a poner acción a sus palabras si alguien lo desobedecía. Evidentemente Minos no cuidaría de la madre de su hijo, por estar cuidando a la tal Ingrid, por lo que él asumiría ese papel.

"¿Qué me respete? ¡Yo le voy a mostrar todo el respeto que me tengo a mi misma cuando le arranque las cuerdas vocales! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a prohibirle a los espectros que entrenen conmigo?!"

"No me levantes la voz, mujer, soy tu superior y no tolero rebeliones."

"¡Responda la pregunta!"

"¡Atreviéndome! No quiero que entrenes."

"Estamos en medio de una guerra. Soy un espectro de Hades, **NO UNA MUÑECA DE PORCELANA**. ¿Qué maldita razón podría tener para eso? ¿Por qué no quiere que entrene?"

"¡No me hagas echarte en cara mis argumentos!"

Violate lanzó un derechazo que Aiacos bloqueó con facilidad, pero el segundo no. Tampoco la patada o la zancadilla. Pronto se enredaron en una serie de katas y movimientos de artes marciales bastante bruscos por parte de la mujer, pero que por parte del hombre eran más defensivos y destinados a neutralizar la energía… lo que solo hizo enojar mucho a Violate mucho más de lo que estaba, que intentaba por todos los medios lograr que Aiacos al menos le lanzara una ofensiva. El juez la sujetó en una llave y al soltarla, le dio un suave empujón.

"¿De qué argumentos me habla? ¿Está loco? No tiene ningún derecho de prohibirle a nadie que entrene conmigo. Si no lo hago, no me perfecciono y si no me perfecciono haré mal mi trabajo. ¿Acaso quiere que fracase?"

"No. Quiero que te respetes."

"¡Claro que me respeto!"

"No lo haces. No te cuidas: ¡No estás en condiciones de estar liándote a patadas con nada!"

"¡Somos guerreros! Estamos en una guerra. **VIVIMOS** por nuestro señor Hades. ¿De qué me está hablando?" Violate le lanzó un golpe que Aiacos detuvo con facilidad.

"¡No te hagas la tonta! Sabes de lo que estoy hablando."

"¡Claro que lo sé! Usted quiere que fracase como capitana de la escolta." Violate siseó molesta. "En serio lo desconozco señor, nunca lo creí de usted. Me subestima, me aleja de su lado, ¡de pronto ya no soy digna de pelear con usted!, no confía en mí ni deja que me acerque a Benito, me trata como si fuera basura, yo que daría la vida por la suya y encima ¡¿Me aserrucha el piso?!"

"Te estoy cuidando que es distinto."

"¡Me cuido sola, señor!"

"¡Y sí te acercas a Benito! Te he escuchado por los monitores en las noches. Lo visitas todos los días y le cantas cosas, y a mí que me parta un rayo."

"¡Me ha hecho el quite todo este tiempo! ¿Cree que no lo extraño?"

"¡Claaaaaaro que me extrañas! Tanto que hasta me hiciste caso y te embarazaste de Minos." Le gruñó entre dientes, solo para sus oídos. "¿O crees que no vi cómo celebraban la ecografía el otro día en la arena de Giudecca?"

 **– Le Gasp –**

Violate no se esperaba eso. Abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber qué pensar, pero la teja le cayó más temprano que tarde. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Pálida, retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose muy traicionada. ¿Cómo Aiacos podía pensar que ella se entregaría de ese modo? ¿Hacerle caso? ¿Así de irresponsablemente? El corazón pareció enfriársele en el pecho y en serio, quiso llorar de frustración. ¿En serio pensaba que ella era así de voluble y fácil? Ahora comprendía la reacción del juez durante la cena de la noche anterior: creía que ella era la amante de Minos. Una amante embarazada que tolera que el hombre se case con otra mujer, con tal de no perder sus afectos.

Le asestó un bofetón fuerte y sonoro a Aiacos, que le hizo voltear el rostro.

"No estoy embarazada. Como ha dicho usted, no soy ni femenina ni sirvo para madre." Siseó entre dientes. "He descubierto en el juez de Griffin a un muy buen amigo, pero no tan _amigo_. Es **Ingrid** la que está embarazada, no yo. Ese día Minos me mostró la ecografía de su pequeño." La mujer retrocedió dos pasos. "Eso es algo que nunca me va a pasar a mi. ¿Quién querría tener hijos conmigo? Además… ¿En serio me cree tan idiota como para dejar que Minos se reproduzca? Esa fue Ingrid. ¡Creí que pensaba mejor de mí! No soy ninguna prostituta."

Violate dio una patada de frustración en el piso y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose a pisotones, que pronto cambiaron en pasos agitados para convertirse en carrera abierta. No le dio tiempo de replicar. La espectro desapareció en la primera sombra decente que encontró. Faraón y Queen al verla desaparecer, corrieron de regreso a Giudecca, en actitud de apoyo. Kagaho se quedó, manteniendo la distancia.

Aiacos se quedó allí quieto, en medio de la arena, rumiando pestes en solitario, procesando a información, sin acabar de creérsela.

¡Por Hades!

Parece que había metido las patas…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Los Dominios de Xibalbá_**

 _…_ _No era ingenua ni mucho menos inocente. Ella conocía de torturas y sadismos, pero ese presentimiento malo que tenía anidado en el pecho se había vuelto negro. Esto era un rapto, no un secuestro, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería asomarse al interior de la celda, intuía lo que vería, pero no lo quería aceptar. Por instinto se aferró a su bolso…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sigo muy, muy molesta con Word. Ocurre que se está comiendo mis archivos: no sé exactamente qué pasa, pero si los abro en otro computador, y los vuelvo a abrir en mi laptop, el archivo se vuelve incompatible. Y sí, estoy usando Word 2010 en ambos casos. Ni modo, toda tomar medidas extra. ¿Alguien sabe porqué pasa esto? Por cierto, oficialmente esta es la última gran metida de pata de Aiacos. No obstante, el karma no lo dejará tranquilo. Tampoco a Hypnos, que por lo visto al haber admitido sus dolores, inconscientemente comenzó a asumir un tardío rol de padre hacia Phantasos, que va a ser muy, muy complicado que la diosa acepte. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. El camino hacia Xibalbá estaba plagado de peligros; escarpado, espinoso y por completo prohibido para los extraños. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	15. Cap 14: Los Dominios de Xibalbá

_Phantasos ha pasado las mil y un peripecias, pero ha conseguido lo que buscaba. Claro, se encontró con cosas horribles, pero eso no la detiene y decidida sale en busca de refuerzos. Lo bueno es que encontrará inesperada ayuda. Sobre Aiacos… se anda sintiendo miserable, pero al menos Rada intenta animarlo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Los Dominios de Xibalbá**

 **Xibalbá. Casa de los Murciélagos.**

 _11 de mayo._ _Hora sin determinar._

Estaba bien, pero con el celular descargado. Suele ocurrir que cuando más se necesita el condenado aparato (y por divino que sea), siempre se queda sin batería en el peor momento posible. Phantasos, quien había visto la huida de Quicxic y Patán por el Inframundo, les siguió todo lo que pudo e incluso atravesó la frontera del limbo (en el que fácilmente se podía quedar atrapado para siempre si no se sabía bien a donde ir), para aparecer ante una empinada escalera que bajaba hacia las profundidades. Como viese a su presa al fondo, no dudó en seguirles, pero ni bien llegó a los pies de la escalinata y hubo enfrentado el primer río, Phantasos perdió rastro de los señores Quicxic y Patán.

No retrocedió. Optó por seguir adelante y cruzar el Xibalbá, por entre los ríos y la selva de jícaros espinosos. Quizás fue el orgullo o la sensación de desafiar la adversidad, o aquél sentido de lealtad a Hades, lo que la impulsó a explorar en busca de aquellos señores que había extraviado. Si de todo esto podían sacar alguna ventaja que le diera la victoria a las armas del Inframundo sobre Xibalbá, o al menos conseguir más aliados en la lucha (seguro el secuestro de Artemisa iba a motivar a un dios o dos a querer unirse a la causa) entonces iba a poner todo de su parte para lograrlo.

Claro… no contaba con que su celular muriera antes de poder avisarle a Pasitea donde estaba y en qué condiciones. Eso la tenía preocupada, no le gustaba darle estos sustos a su mamá: sus hermanos bien podían aguantarse, pero detestaba preocupar a Pasi.

¿Hypnos? Pfff, seguro ni cuenta se había dado que no estaba en casa.

Los despiertos ojos de Phantasos estaban afilados. Se acercó a aquél corredor y se asomó con cautela. ¡Argh! El lugar apestaba a guano de murciélago y sangre. Por momentos lamentaba no tener con ella su kamei. Entrecerró los ojos y se ajustó su bolso de cuero marrón… al fondo de aquél pasillo había otra escalera.

¿Leto habría recibido el mensaje? Se mordió el labio. Había tenido una sola oportunidad de contactar a los olímpicos y ella la había gastado contactando a la madre de Artemisa. No era malo en sí, si la titánide era tan aprensiva como Pasitea, no dudaba en que armaría un quilombo épico en el Olimpo con tal de traer ayuda, pero para empezar no tenía garantías que el contacto hubiera resultado… y segundo… debió contactar a su mamá mientras podía. Avisarle de alguna manera que estaba bien, o pedirle a Leto que lo hiciera en su lugar (¿O sí lo había hecho? No recordaba bien). Se sentía culpable.

 _"Algo neutraliza mi cosmo aquí…"_ Pensó Phantasos. Olió el ambiente, notando un aroma como a incienso o a humo: olía a azúcar quemada. Con cada inspiración, sentía como su cosmo se aletargaba, anulando sus poderes hasta su mínima expresión. No los perdía, claro que no, pero no los podía usar.

Tenía activo un porcentaje muy mínimo de cosmo, y solo porque era una diosa juiciosa que logró mantener la calma y no usar todo lo que podía de una sola vez. Si estaba despierta ni siquiera podía usarlo para mantener la ilusión sobre su rostro (su regordeta nariz quedaba a la vista), pero si dormía podía usarlo quizás un poco más y mejor. Era una diosa onírica, eso le dio una inesperada ventaja y libertad, siempre y cuando no intentase atravesar la barrera de los ajawab que envolvía el Xibalbá. Contactar a Leto fue un riesgo calculado, una hazaña que la dejó muy agotada y que prefería no insistir. Después de todo, el poco cosmo que podía usar lo necesitaría para defenderse llegado el caso.

Con algo de arrogancia, caminó por aquél corredor como si fuera la dueña de casa, con tanta seguridad que hasta pasaba desapercibida. Aquél edificio era tétrico incluso para su gusto, pero le daba buenas ideas para cuando tuviera que diseñar pesadillas.

"No tienen imaginación para los nombres aquí." Se burló.

Algo que Phantasos había descubierto del Xibalbá era que había que atravesar ciertos edificios a medida que uno exploraba aquella selva. Eran casas de tormentos, de eso no había duda, y sabía que Artemisa había sido llevada a una de ellas. ¿Cuál era la idea de secuestrarla? ¿Pedir un rescate? Por otro lado… ¿Es que el legendario mal genio de Zeus o de Apolo nunca había llegado a oídos de estos infelices? Phantasos casi se apoya en una de las esquinas, pero se abstuvo en el último momento. Se había cuidado mucho de no tocar las paredes de aquella casa, no solo por el guano de los murciélagos, sino por la sangre que chorreaba por las mismas. Le daba asquito. El lugar era oscuro, iluminado débilmente e infestado de quirópteros malévolos. Era la Casa de los Murciélagos… nombre demasiado obvio.

"Al menos no es la Casa del Frío." Rezongó para sí.

Aquella casa había sido la segunda que había tenido que recorrer, pero por lejos la que más había detestado. Phantasos **odiaba** pasar frío, era muy sensible al mismo y aquél lugar casi le había quebrado el espíritu. Se tardó casi tres días en salir de allí. No quería volver a ese sitio en la vida…

… resopló con melancolía. Por momentos había recordado cierto episodio que apenas había sucedido el año anterior en Cocytos, cuando junto con su familia habían acudido a un entrenamiento especial, que lamentablemente se interrumpió a causa de una feroz tormenta y porque sufrió una pequeña emergencia médica, que en un principio creyó que era un simple resfriado. Sacudió la cabeza… curiosamente, y no se explicaba por qué, guardaba ese recuerdo con especial cariño.

¡Tenía que ser el único ser vivo que recordaba un episodio de MENINGITIS con cariño!

* * *

 _Flashback_

 ** _Inframundo. Cocytos, un año antes._**

 _No podía dejar de temblar, ya ni sentía los dedos y hacía rato que tenía la impresión que respiraba cubos de hielo y no aire. ¡Cómo detestaba cuando se desataban tormentas en Cocytos! Normalmente las sufriría con toda la dignidad del mundo, erguida, elegante y letal, pero_ _no. No era el caso. E_ _sa mañana había amanecido con un leve dolor de cabeza, antesala del primer resfrío del año, según ella, el cuál tras tres horas en medio de la tormenta se había transformado en fiebre violenta._ _Phantasos ardía en temperatura._

 _No había dignidad que aguantase eso, por_ _muy_ _diosa que fuera. ¿Cuál era la idea de este entrenamiento? Argh… sabía que tenía sentido,_ _se lo explicaron,_ _pero se le había olvidado._ _Se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera quería pensar o protestar. La cabeza le pulsaba, tenía náuseas, ya estaba viendo triple_ _y sentía como si la hubieran apaleado._ _Solo quería caer al suelo, hacerse bola y resistir como pudiese._

 _"¿Phantasos?"_

 _No supo quién la llamó por el nombre: alguien le tocó la frente y siseó de sorpresa._ _Sintió que la abrazaron con nerviosismo, frotando sus brazos._ _La arroparon con una manta salida quizás de donde y la tomaron en brazos. Ni protestó de lo mal que se sentía, seguro era alguno de sus hermanos que se dio cuenta… fijó la mirada y parpadeó como indiferente…_ _e incrédula, pues la fiebre le estaba haciendo ver cosas y sentir un cariñoso cosmo que la envolvía, lo que sin duda era solo una alucinación._

 _"Nos vamos a casa." No, quien la sostenía no era ninguno de sus hermanos, aunque Morfeo y Oneiros la miraban con mucha atención._

 _"¿Señor Hypnos?"_ _Alcanzó a preguntar antes de desmayarse._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Phantasos casi hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente sacudió de su cabeza aquél recuerdo. Bah. Ya estaba sensible de nuevo. Seguro se le acercaban los días del mes: siempre recordaba aquello cuando su organismo decidía que ya era tiempo de alterarle las hormonas. Arrugó el rostro y siguió atravesando aquél pasillo en aparente descuido. Bien estaba privada de cosmo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera indefensa. Se ajustó el bolso una vez más y avanzó tranquila y peligrosa. Bajó por las escaleras al siguiente nivel y comenzó a explorarlo con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

¡Espera!

Se detuvo de pronto y entrecerró los ojos, aguzando los oídos. Le había parecido escuchar gritos ahogados diferentes a los que venía escuchando, pero que fueron acallados mediante magia. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a anidarse en su pecho… creía reconocer los gritos, eran provocados por tortura, ¡Y ese timbre de voz! Empuñó las manos. Reanudó los pasos, aunque esta vez se acercó a la pared, cuidando de no tocarla para no mancharse, avanzando con sigilo.

Estaba por doblar aquella esquina cuando por fin percibió el nauseabundo cosmo de uno de los señores de Xibalbá que estaba siguiendo. Rápidamente se ocultó tras una saliente y se asomó casi temiendo encontrarse con algo horrible.

Una turba de murciélagos le pasó por encima, pero prefirieron ignorarla. Se arremolinaron alrededor de Quicxic, quien salía de una celda, ajustándose los pantalones y con una mirada sádica y placentera en el rostro. Lejos de tranquilizar a Phantasos, eso la puso aún más de los nervios, sobre todo al ver los gestos de victoria que hacía con los brazos. El señor de Xibalbá se volvió hacia la puerta (que no cerró, como si no temiese la huida de quien estuviera dentro), y escupió.

"¡Aprende tu lugar, Furcia!" Quicxic rió con malicia. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sin palabras? ¡Qué eso te enseñe a no morder a tu amo!"

Burlón, Quicxic se alejó por el pasillo, seguido del revoloteo de los murciélagos. Phantasos no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había agazapado tras aquella saliente, en un esfuerzo por hacerse más pequeña. En sus condiciones no era rival para ese dios y sabía que tenía que jugar muy bien sus piezas. Contó los minutos, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de captar todo sonido en el ambiente que le indicara que Quicxic se había ido. Cuando estuvo segura se levantó, y con más cautela atravesó corriendo hacia la celda en cuestión, curiosa por la ausencia de guardias.

Oyó sollozos desconsolados…

Phantasos tragó saliva. No era ingenua ni mucho menos inocente. Ella conocía de torturas y sadismos, pero ese presentimiento malo que tenía anidado en el pecho se había vuelto **negro**. Esto era un rapto, no un secuestro, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería asomarse al interior de la celda, intuía lo que vería, pero no lo quería aceptar. Por instinto se aferró a su bolso…

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de asomarse, tomó aire y finalmente se atrevió.

 **– LE GASP –**

Retrocedió de golpe, tapándose la boca con las manos y los ojos casi desorbitados. Los sollozos que venían del interior se hicieron más claros, y ella misma quiso echarse a llorar. Insisto, es una diosa acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero hasta ella tenía un límite. Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejarse abrumar en estos momentos. Decidida, abrió su bolso… Siempre que iba al mundo humano, llevaba ese bolso pues aparte de ser bonito, era más grande por dentro que por fuera y eso le permitía llevar algunas mudas de ropa y artículos de aseo personal. Había estado fuera tres días, por lo que estaba más o menos preparada. Cierto, se había puesto encima todas las pocas prendas de repuesto en la Casa del Frío (de algo habían servido, considerando que era ropa de verano), pero volverían a cumplir su objetivo… quizás no para abrigarla, pero sí para otro propósito igual de noble.

Se armó de valor y con elegancia entró a la celda, advirtiendo al ocupante de su presencia y que guardara silencio. No podía verse débil, tenía que lucir entera. Carraspeó con sutileza y alzó la voz apenas a un susurro.

"¿Señora Artemisa?"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Antenora. Habitación de Benito.**

 _11 de mayo. 15:34 horas._

La dama negra salió de la habitación ni bien se abrió la puerta. Aiacos entró arrastrando los pies, recién salido de un combate contra esqueletos. Casi le habían dislocado de nuevo el hombro, el sapuri estaba raspado, él mismo estaba lleno de tierra y sangrando. Se quitó el casco y la mascarilla que estaba usando para evitar respirar los narcóticos, dejándolos sobre una silla.

Físicamente estaba cansado, pero no tanto. Había tenido sesiones de entrenamiento más fuertes que ese combate. ¿Emocionalmente? Digamos que la conversación de aquella mañana con Violate lo había hecho pedazos y era la principal razón del porqué estaba exhausto. Se acercó a Benito, quien se distrajo unos segundos de sus juguetes, masticó su chupete y le sonrió, antes de volver a su juego. No parecía asustado de ver a su papá en tan penoso estado, por lo visto. Aiacos sonrió, sintiéndose en paz por unos momentos. Sin duda el que Benito estuviera a salvo era el gran alivio del día. Este niño era su ancla.

Se agachó y lo levantó en brazos, procediendo a apapacharlo contra su pecho. Benito no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a vocalizar en seguida mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su papá, mirándole contento y embelesado, como conversándole sobre sus cosas. Aiacos lo meció, mientras le tarareaba la melodía de _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

"¿Estarás bien?" Gruñó Radamanthys de pronto, cruzado de brazos. Antes del combate, y al ver que su colega no se encontraba bien, el juez de Wyvern lo había invitado a un whiskey a que le contara que le pasaba. Aiacos le había dado todo un resumen de sus dramas sin necesidad de beber nada, dejando al mismo tiempo en evidencia lo herido que estaba.

En verdad, Aiacos estaba bastante avergonzado de sí mismo.

Desde que Violate había partido a la escolta de Perséfone, Aiacos se había retraído bastante sobre sí mismo y casi no conversaba con los demás jueces, lo que había logrado preocuparlos. Ni siquiera hablaba con Minos. Kagaho de Bennu había tenido algún éxito, pero no era la idea. Eran colegas, compañeros de armas, casi hermanos. No podían distanciarse.

Hasta el juez de Griffin se había resentido con la lejanía de Aiacos. Quizás por eso Minos se había acercado tanto a Violate. Entre los tres se echaban en falta. Radamanthys, pese a su fama de no querer tener nada que ver con ellos, estaba preocupado. Quería recuperar a sus hermanos de armas, o ayudarlos de alguna manera.

"Sí, estaré bien."

"Argh. La pelea ni te ayudó a despejarte. ¡Vete a la ducha!"

"…"

"Que vayas. Yo le echo un ojo a Benito." Gruñó Radamanthys, cruzándose de brazos. "Eso sí, no cambio pañales."

Aiacos entrecerró los ojos y lo tasó. Como que confiaba en que Rada no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese a Benito, pero no confiaba en sus habilidades de niñero. Tenía problemas con el manejo de la ira después de todo, y su hijo nunca había estado tanto rato con él.

"No sé…"

"Claro que sabes. Vete a la ducha. Yo cuido al parásito."

"Ni siquiera lo haz cargado. Deja, estoy cansado, pero me las arreglo. Soy el papá de Benito, puedo…"

"Estás cansado." Radamanthys le palmeó la espalda. "¿Quieres que llame a otra persona?"

"…"

"… Violate no dirá que no."

"¿Con qué cara quieres que la mire? No… puedo solo."

Radamanthys le palmeó de nuevo la espalda. ¿Cómo se supone que se consolaba a una persona que había metido las patas? Era ridículo, nadie le había enseñado nunca a hacer algo así. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué habría hecho su madre?

…

Ah sí. Seguramente darle pescado con papas fritas. Esa mujer consolaba a los demás dándoles de comer lo más calórico de la despensa. El cómo no había matado a su padre de un infarto todavía, no lo sabía.

A propósito, llevaba días sin llamar a su mamá. Ya debería llamarla y quizás dejarse caer en su taberna un día de estos. También quería saber de su viejo

"Aiacos… aprovecha que tienes apoyo. Puedo entender que no quieras estar cerca de Violate en seguida, pero no podrás evitarla por siempre. Tampoco a Minos… aunque el payaso ese seguro ni se ha dado cuenta con lo contento que está." Radamanthys gruñó molesto. "Aunque sí anda sentido porque apenas le hablas."

"Hoy quiero evitarla…"

"Mañana te sientas a conversar con ella."

"Mañana."

"Yo mismo me voy a asegurar de eso." Radamanthys estiró los brazos y pidió a Benito. "Ya. Dame al enano antes que me arrepienta y vete a duchar. Te hará bien."

"Agú."

"No." Reclamó serio, apapachando a Benito.

La seriedad de Rada no tuvo límites. Aiacos no parecía querer ceder y no lo presionó. Suspiró y se masajeó el puente nasal. Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, sin presionarlo. Igual le intimidaba cargar a Benito en brazos, era demasiada responsabilidad y podía lastimarlo y no estaba dispuesto a…

"Nunca lo has cargado." Dijo de pronto Aiacos. Radamanthys se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

"No. No dejas que nadie lo haga… excepto Violate." Dijo el juez de Wyvern, regresando sobre sus pasos.

"Yo sé, pero nunca lo has cargado… Minos lo ha hecho un par de veces…"

"Y esa amazona dorada, ya sabes, la _milf_ " Rada, con esa seriedad suya, miró a Benito. "Tienes suerte enano, no cualquiera puede decir que estuvo en los brazos de la guapa Juliana de Cáncer."

"¡Campeón no más!" Gruñó Aiacos, bastante orgulloso. Rada le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir. "Radamanthys."

"Dime." Dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda.

"¿En serio crees que vas a estar bien?"

Radamanthys giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de zancadas. Tomó a Benito de los brazos de Aiacos, no sin antes darle un golpe para calmarlo y, aunque con brazos inexpertos, acunó al peque en su pecho.

"Tienes diez minutos y te largas antes que me arrepienta." Gruñó de mal humor. Aiacos acarició la cabeza de Benito unos segundos y salió corriendo directo al baño. Una vez que se fue, Rada miró al niño con una expresión más suave. "Deberían estar dando los resúmenes de los goles de la Premier League en la tele. ¿A qué equipo le vas, enano?"

"¡Agú!"

"¿Manchester United? Sabia decisión."

"Agúuuuu."

Radamanthys le sonrió y comenzó a buscar el control remoto.

Sí, podía hacer esto.

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Selva de Jícaros.**

 _11 de mayo. Hora sin determinar._

Aaah, desde que había entrado al Xibalbá que Phantasos apenas tenía noción de las horas, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que la última hora y media había sido bastante agitada.

Una vez que encontró a Artemisa y hubo llamado su atención, se quedó un rato acompañándola, tratando de idear alguna manera de sacarla de ahí, pero la diosa de la caza estaba inhabilitada, atada con cadenas mágicas, no se podía mover y, para colmo había no menos de cinco fogones con el maldito incienso vaporoso que debilitaba el cosmo divino. Imposible sacarla de allí sin ayuda. Fue Artemisa quien la instó a irse sola y volver con refuerzos, pues no tenía caso que la sacara si solo sería un lastre y podría ser peor: así no podrían huir.

Phantasos tenía que ser honesta. Bajo condiciones normales no habría tenido asco alguno en dejarla sola, pero esta vez se había resistido. No podía dejar a la diosa en esas condiciones, pero pensando con la cabeza fría, no tenía otra opción. Tuvo que irse. Salió de la celda y se adentró en la mazmorra en dirección a la salida, pero justo antes de escapar del edificio, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir al exterior…

… Patán casi le asestó un golpe, que esquivó de puro milagro.

 **"¡SAL DONDE TE VEA, GUSANO!"**

 **"¡VEN POR MI, CEGATÓN!"**

Se había pasado la última hora y medio huyendo de él.

Phantasos se lanzó a tierra con las manos sobre la cabeza y apretó los dientes cuando sintió la maza de Patán barrer con varios árboles, justo por encima suyo. Se levantó a toda velocidad, dando algunas patadas para evitar que el ajawab la apresase. Salió corriendo y no se quedó a mirar por donde volaban las ramas. No sabía por dónde ir, solo avanzaba por donde creía que estaría a salvo, consciente que su perseguidor invocaba esqueletos a medida que se enojaba y que ella se alejaba. ¡Por todo el Olimpo! Phantasos podía escuchar los cánticos y sentía el flujo de la energía justo por debajo de la superficie por donde corría. Toda la selva obedecía a Patán y se tornaba en su contra, intentando atraparla. Unas lianas con espinas se dispararon en su dirección dispuestas a apresarla y Phantasos por reflejo pudo esquivarlas. Esto ocurrió unas cuatro o cinco veces más hasta que por hacerle el quite a una de las ramas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Dio tumbos por una pendiente, pasándose a llevar con las piedras y recibiendo todo tipo de cardenales en el cuerpo. Cuando por fin se detuvo, adolorida como estaba, no tardó en ponerse de pie, pero dado que Patán le salió al camino, frenó en seco.

"¿Qué hace una ratoncita olímpica como tú…?" Patán se mordió la lengua de la sorpresa al verla mejor y más de cerca. "¡Por Los Señores Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé! ¿Tan Olímpica y TAN FEA?"

"¡Vieras Que Soy Peor De Cerca!" Phantasos levantó una piedra y se la lanzó directo a la cara antes de huir lo más lejos posible que podía de Patán.

 **"¡ME LAS PAGAS ESPERPENTO!"**

Phantasos se giró brevemente solo para enseñarle el dedo y seguir corriendo. Mucho le hubiera gustado quedarse a hacerle tragar sus palabras. ¡Sí! ¡Era fea! No se lo tenían que decir seguido, ¿o acaso daban puntos por cada vez que señalaban lo obvio? Bah. ¿Nunca habían visto una nariz regordeta acaso? Mejor seguía corriendo a ver si de ese modo se sacaba la frustración de encima. Tenía que llegar al Inframundo, de allí directo al Olimpo a buscar ayuda y regresar lo antes posible a buscar a Artemisa. ¡Llevaba el tiempo muy medido!

¿Qué era ese estruendo?

Phantasos se detuvo en seco y buscó en sus alrededores. Iba corriendo colina abajo, una pendiente muy suave, lo que no impedía que por aquella ladera rodasen peñascos de piedra, circulares, todos de distintos tamaños y en su dirección. ¿De dónde habían salido estas rocas? A lo lejos, vio a Patán gesticulando con los brazos.

"¡ESTÁS EN NUESTROS DOMINIOS, **PESADILLA**! CUANDO TE ATRAPE SOLO ESTARÁS MÁS CANSADA."

"¡SI ES QUE ME ATRAPAS!"

Uno de los peñascos le golpeó en las piernas cuando volvió a correr, causando que la diosa cayera de bruces. Un segundo volvió a pegarle en la espalda cuando intentó levantarse, pero no dejó que un tercero la golpeara. Medio a rastras, medio corriendo y con la adrenalina a full, se las ingenió para levantarse y echarse a correr, logrando avanzar un buen trecho. Patán siguió enviando peñascos cada vez más grandes y difíciles de esquivar. Por mirar hacia atrás y esquivar uno a tiempo, perdió por momentos el equilibrio y al tratar de recuperarlo, chocó contra alguien.

"¡AAARGH!"

 **"¡OOMPH!"**

Y así sin darse cuenta cayó colina abajo, sin saber en qué momento la ladera se había tornado más pronunciada y sin saber qué brazo o pierna le pertenecía, pues entre los tumbos y las vueltas notó que caía enredada con alguien más. No era Patán, sino algún incauto que iba pasando. ¿Es en serio? De todo el tiempo que llevaba buscando en ese infernal reino de muertos no se había cruzado con ni una sola triste alma y ¿ahora justo chocaba con el primer pasmarote que iba pasando? ¡¿Justo cuando Patán buscaba su cabeza?!

 **PLAAAF.**

"Aaaaa **aAAA** Argh…" Exclamó adolorida como no tienen idea. Había caído de espaldas sobre piedras y realmente se sentía espantoso. "¡O **OOMP** H!"

Casi todo el aire se le arrancó de los pulmones cuando el tarado contra el que había chocado le cayó encima. ¡Por todo el Olimpo! Puaj. Escupió algunas plumas. ¡¿Quién usa tocados de plumas?! Hubo un montón que se le metieron o a los ojos o a la boca.

"Pfff, pff, ¡Quita, quita!" Gruñó mientras manoteaba. Con firmeza le taparon la boca.

"¡Calla!" Le ordenaron con dureza. A regañadientes, Phantasos obedeció.

Ambos se quedaron callados, escuchando con toda su concentración. Se escuchaba como caían los peñascos no lejos, como si estuvieran cambiando de dirección o haciendo espacio. Quien estaba con ella se puso de pie de golpe y la levantó con él, pero no esperó a presentarse. Sacó un hacha con forma de serpiente del cinto y, tras ponerse en una posición que le permitiera dar un golpe, enfrentó una bola de piedra de enormes proporciones que se les venía encima. De un solo movimiento la cortó a la mitad, de manera que ambas partes les pasaron rodando por los lados.

Phantasos dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. Fijó la mirada en su inesperado compañero de desventuras.

Era un hombre, quizás de su misma altura, tenía el rostro pintado (o eso le parecía) y buen estado físico. Usaba sobre la cabeza un tocado con plumas que parecían ser de diferentes colores, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lo que sí era evidente es que era un dios, pero no de la cosmogonía maya. Él la miró muy serio por varios segundos, pero tras levantar la cabeza como si escuchara venir el peligro, la sujetó del brazo sin preguntarle y comenzó a correr en dirección de un acantilado cercano en el que no había reparado con ella a cuestas, cuyo fondo estaba tapado con neblina.

"Vamos. Antes que Patán se dé cuenta que estoy aquí."

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Dónde vamos? ¡¿Quién eres?!"

"¡Corre y calla!"

"¡Pero…!"

Sorpresivamente esta misteriosa deidad la levantó en brazos y dio un salto en el aire. Phantasos se tapó la cara al sentir como discurría la energía, percibiendo por instantes un intenso batir de alas. Por momentos sintió la caída, rápida pero controlada, incluso cambiaba de dirección. Phantasos abrió los ojos en el momento en que aterrizaban en una suerte de caverna cavada en la pared del acantilado, donde ningún viento hubiera sido capaz de llevarlos. El hombre la dejó en el piso con bastante gentileza y se acercó al borde, observando hacia arriba. El hermoso tocado de plumas parecía tener vida propia.

El silencio fue intenso, hasta que por fin el desconocido dios pareció calmarse. Giró sobre sí mismo y se le acercó, mudando la fiera expresión por una más amable y simpática. Phantasos recordó que no tenía la ilusión activa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"¿Se lastimó? Déjeme verle…"

"No, no es nada."

"Vamos, quite las manos, ¿se lastimó?"

"No, no, estoy bien, en serio." Por entre los dedos, Phantasos lo miró fiera… pero acabó suspirando. Ni modo, ya la había visto fea. "No me gusta que me miren el rostro."

"¡Ah, solo un capricho! Que susto, creí que se había lastimado. ¿No reporta heridas?" El dios parpadeó perplejo al verlo. "Eres una diosa olímpica…"

"¿Quién eres?" Gruñó Phantasos, tomando distancia. "¿Y qué si lo soy?"

"Err… ¡Cierto! Disculpe mis modales." El sujeto puso una expresión épica en el rostro, de profunda gravedad. "Soy Huitzilopochtli, el colibrí del sur, también conocido como Ilhuicatl Xoxouhqui, dios mexica de la guerra, la venganza, el poder y la dominación." Entonces su rostro mutó en una simpática sonrisa. "Para servirla señorita."

"…"

"¿Dije algo malo?"

"No pretenderás que pronuncie todo eso rápido. ¿Verdad?"

"Con Huitzi me conformo."

"Soy Phantasos. Diseño sueños." Se presentó sin mucha ceremonia.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó genuinamente sorprendido. "Nunca había conocido un sueño." Huitzilopochtli estiró los músculos de los brazos y se los llevó detrás de la nuca, observó hacia el acantilado como si nada pasara. "¿Qué hace un sueño como tú en un lugar como este? Es peligroso."

"Casi no me doy cuenta."

Phantasos tuvo la molesta sensación de que Huitzilopochtli intentaba lucirse de algún modo, pero francamente no tenía tiempo para eso. Le pasó por el lado y se asomó al borde con calma, mirando primero hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba. Afiló la mirada, sin dejar de prestar atención. Podía sentir como Patán seguía buscándola. Suspiró, mientras pensaba a mil por hora: tenía un mensaje que entregar lo antes posible, pero ¿cómo se sacudía primero a ese señor de Xibalbá? ¿Y cómo se deshacía del dios este de nombre extraño?

Hablando del rey del Roma.

"Aquí está a salvo, Patán no la encontrará. ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo enojar?"

"Ya sabe, cosas de la vida: una no siempre cae bien." La diosa miró a Huitzilopochtli de reojo. "Por cierto gracias por la ayuda, admito que fue muy oportuna."

"¡ _Gracias_ son las que te adornan!" Exclamó divertido, sin embargo no obtuvo el efecto deseado. Phantasos lo miró perpleja, sin siquiera sonrojarse ni un poco.

"Claro." Dijo incrédula. Se pasó la mano por la cara, algo frustrada por no poder ocultar sus facciones. Se mordió el labio. "¿Conoce de casualidad una salida cercana? Tengo que volver al Olimpo con un mensaje y tengo el tiempo muy medido."

"Ninguna cercana. Y con Patán buscándola allá arriba, no será fácil: Tenemos que esperar algunas horas."

"No tengo tiempo que perder." Phantasos suspiró, mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

"Te entiendo, pero este no es el momento de emprender una acción, sino de esperar." Huitzilopochtli señaló hacia arriba con los ojos. "Patán te está buscando, está enfurecido. Estoy casi seguro que no me vio. Dale unos momentos que se le pase el enojo y que se aburra. Luego te subiré y te llevaré a la salida más cercana del Xibalbá."

"¿Qué se supone que hagamos hasta entonces?" Protestó Phantasos, aunque a regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que el dios tenía razón.

Huitzilopochtli se sentó en el suelo e hizo aparecer una pequeña fogata. De algún lado sacó palomitas de maíz y le ofreció algunas. Phantasos se palmeó la cara, pero se acercó al dios y se sentó frente a él, aceptando algunas de las palomitas. Se acercó un poco a las llamas en busca de calor.

"De momento me dice qué hace en este lugar. Nunca se sabe, quizás pueda ayudarla, o viceversa. Todos ganamos."

"Supongo que tiene razón."

"¡Claro que la tengo!" Huitzilopochtli lanzó una palomita al aire y la atrapó con la boca, pero Phantasos no se vio sorprendida. Apartó el rostro, tratando inconscientemente de ocultarlo. En serio se sentía muy incómoda con su rostro real al descubierto. "Usted es difícil de impresionar."

"Supongo. Aunque soy buena actriz cuando quiero."

"Tendría que verlo." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Y… ¿me dirás que estabas haciendo en este yermo paraje?"

"Es una larga historia."

Huitzilopochtli sonrió travieso.

"Tenemos tiempo." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Phantasos lo miró desconfiada. ¿De dónde había salido este sujeto? ¿Podía confiar en él?

¡Tantas preguntas!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Mortal Inmortalidad_**

 _… levantó el bolso con el que ocasionalmente le había estado pegando. A Hypnos se le heló el corazón y de pronto las manos. Era de cuero café y tenía algunas manchas de sangre. El señor de Xibalbá lo abrió y dejó caer el contenido al suelo: labiales, un espejito de gatito, una billetera peludita, un cepillo, aspirinas, audífonos, pañuelitos… caramelos… el celular…_

 _¡Reconoció por instinto todos aquellos objetos!_ _…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Por algo dije yo hace tiempo que Phantasos me había sorprendido como personaje. Espero que les haya gustado la intervención de Huitzilopochtli. Éste también llegó de sorpresa, no tenía planeado traer a ningún otro dios mexica a este universo, pero ya fue, aquí está. Me da ternura, pues los colibríes aparte de ser territoriales son bien pendencieros y el que Huitzilopochtli sea "el colibrí del sur" y dios de la guerra es tan apropiado que llega a ser tierno. Sigamos lo que sigue, que al menos algo se supo de Artemisa. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Nice** , no me extraña que se hayan quedado tanto tiempo en tu casa y depredando la despensa. Menos mal que Alde y Thanatos atinaron y repusieron lo comido. Al menos tuvieron esa decencia. Ahora… Aiacos ya no puede meter más las patas: deja que se deprima que es parte del karma que se le viene encima, pero se recuperará. Sobre algún eventual round romántico con Violate, digamos que se viene uno, pero no tan agresivo: los dos van a pasar un buen susto y eso les va a quitar las ganas de ser sarcásticos. Con calma se tienen que tomar las cosas. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Huitzilopochtli:** (en náhuatl _Huītzilōpōchtli_ , _colibrí zurdo_ o _colibrí del sur_ ) Fue la principal deidad de los mexicas. También fue conocido como _Ilhuicatl Xoxouhqui_ y ha sido asociado con el sol. Es dios de la guerra, la venganza, el poder, la dominación. A la llegada de los españoles a Mesoamérica, era la deidad más adorada en el Altiplano Central por imposición de los mexicas.

La Fiesta en honor a Huitzilopochtli se celebraba una vez al año. Esta concepción no es común a los demás pueblos nahuas, y al parecer fue debida al poderoso Tlacaélel, quien además instituyó la costumbre de las _guerras floridas_ a fin de que Huitzilopochtli pudiera disponer de cautivos de habla náhuatl. Estos prisioneros eran para sacrificio humano, conste.

Según la leyenda, Huitzilopochtli nació de Coatlicue, la Madre Tierra, quien quedó embarazada con una bola de plumas o algodón azulino que cayó del cielo mientras barría los templos de la sierra de Tollan. Sus cuatrocientos hermanos (Centzonhuitznahua) al notar el embarazo de su madre y a instancias de su hermana Coyolxauhqui, decidieron ejecutar al hijo al nacer para ocultar la supuesta deshonra. Se cuenta que Coatlicue comenzó a asustarse, pero su hijo, desde el vientre, le decía que no se preocupara. Cuando llegaron sus hijos a ajustar cuentas, y en vista del peligro que corría la madre, Huitzilopochtli nació en ese momento, adulto, armado y muy enojado, dispuesto a proteger a su madre: mató a la mayoría de sus hermanos. Tomó a la serpiente de fuego Xiuhcoatl entre sus manos, le dio forma de hacha y venció y mató con enorme facilidad a su hermana Coyolxauhqui, quien quedó desmembrada al caer por las laderas de los cerros. Huitzilopochtli tomó la cabeza de su hermana y la arrojó al cielo, con lo que se convirtió en la Luna, siendo Huitzilopochtli el sol.

¡Con esos hermanos…!

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.

 **Xibalbá:** En la mitología maya Xibalbá o Xib'alb'a (en quiché: Xibalbá, 'Lugar oculto''xibil, ocultar'), es el nombre del inframundo. Es el mundo subterráneo regido por las divinidades de la enfermedad y la muerte: Hun-Camé y Vucub-Camé. Forma parte importante dentro del ciclo mítico de los gemelos Hunahpú e Ixbalanqué narrado en Popol Vuh de los mayas quichés. En el siglo XVI, tradicionalmente se le ubicaba a la entrada de una caverna cercana a la localidad de Alta Verapaz, en las cercanías de Cobán, Guatemala.

El Xibalbá es conocido principalmente por la descripción que de él hace el Popol Vuh (Pop wuj, en k'iche') cuya traducción sería "Libro del Consejo" o "Libro de la Comunidad", descubierto en época posterior a la conquista española en el siglo XVIII, traducido al latín por Fray Francisco Ximénez desde una perspectiva católica. De ahí que se refiera al Xibalbá con mucha semejanza al infierno cristiano, consistente en un mundo telúrico gobernado por los Ajawab del Xibalbá o los "señores del inframundo".

Sin embargo el concepto de "mal" está explícitamente representado en las características de otros seres de la mitología maya, como Wuqub Qak'ix y su familia, o mediante defectos en las personalidades de los primeros seres humanos creados. Xib'alb'a no es entonces el infierno, ya que representa a la muerte y la enfermedad, vistas como parte de la existencia y no como castigo. Es más preciso referirse a Xib'alb'a como el inframundo.

Es durante el relato de las andanzas de los héroes del Popol Vuh que se hace una descripción de Xibalbá y del camino que hay que recorrer antes de llegar a él. De esta manera, el camino hacia Xibalbá se describe como un descenso por unas escaleras muy inclinadas que desembocan en la orilla de un río, el cual recorre barrancos y jícaros espinosos. A continuación hay otros ríos e incluso uno de sangre, para después abrirse un cruce de cuatro caminos: uno rojo, otro blanco, otro amarillo y otro negro. Este último es el que se dirige a Xibalbá, exactamente a la sala del consejo de los Señores de Xibalbá.

En cuanto a las pruebas que los Señores de Xibalbá hacían pasar, el Popol Vuh cuenta que eran muchos los lugares de tormento y los castigos de Xibalbá:

1\. El primero era la Casa Oscura, _en cuyo interior sólo había tinieblas;_

2\. El segundo era la Casa del Frío, _donde un viento frío e insoportable soplaba en su interior;_

3\. El tercero era la Casa de los Jaguares _, donde los jaguares se revolvían, se amontonaban, gruñían y se mofaban;_

4\. El cuarto era la Casa de los Murciélagos, donde _no había más que murciélagos que chillaban, gritaban y revoloteaban en la casa;_

5\. El quinto se llamaba la Casa de los Cuchillos, _dentro de la cual sólo había navajas cortantes y afiladas._

6\. La sexta se llamaba la Casa del Calor, donde sólo había brasas y llamas.


	16. Cap 15: Mortal Inmortalidad

_Ante la imperiosa necesidad de ir por ayuda, Phantasos idea un plan con el que Huitzilopochtli está de acuerdo, aunque no le guste mucho, y no dudan en llevarlo a cabo. Una batalla en el Inframundo se desarrolla ante Caína que obliga a la intervención de los dioses. Hypnos se entera de algo horrible._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. En este momento, va más o menos a la par de los primeros tres capítulos de aquél fic, que transcurren entre los días 11, y 12 de mayo. Wow… creí que ese fic iría más adelantado a estas alturas **XD**. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Mortal Inmortalidad.**

 **Dominios de Xibalbá.**

 _11 de mayo. Hora sin determinar._

"Es porfiado el desgraciado."

"Porque sabe que estás viva y por aquí cerca. No te dejará escapar."

Ya llevaban un buen rato esperando que Patán se aburriera y se alejara del lugar para que ellos pudieran salir de su escondite más tranquilamente, pero nada. El señor de Xibalbá estaba empeñado en encontrar a la joven diosa, que sabía se encontraba en las inmediaciones. Al menos estaba más tranquilo. Phantasos se mordió la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos. Por lo visto, iba a tener que dar una carrera hasta la salida más cercana, y solo si Huitzilopochtli accedía a ayudarla. No le gustaba esa solución.

"Entonces, a ver si entendí." Comenzó a decir de pronto Huitzilopochtli. "Seguiste a Patán y Quicxic al Xibalbá desde el Inframundo, porque los viste infiltrarse con un rehén."

"Sí, eso dije."

"¿No se te ocurrió invocar tu kamei, por casualidad?"

"No creí que me tardaría tanto."

"Oooooh. ¿Señito?"

Phantasos rodó los ojos al cielo. Tenía que reconocer que Huitzilopochtli era muy simpático, pero a ratos se le hacía molesto. El dios parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por llamar su atención, vaya Hades a saber porqué, lo que comenzaba a irritarla. ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Una niña tonta que fangirleaba cada vez que veía a un chico guapo?

Err…

Bueno, sí lo era, pero ahora no estaba de humor para andar babeando a nadie. Miró de reojo a Huitzilopochtli… a juzgar por esas abdominales, seguro el tipo ejercitaba un montón, pero no era el momento de andar fijándose en esas cosas. Sin mencionar que no confiaba del todo en el sujeto, por simpático que fuera. Bajo circunstancias normales no había dudado en decírselo a la cara, pero en serio, ahora no quería. Además la había visto con su cara fea y… ¡Aaargh! ¿Por qué tuvo que verla así? por inercia, se llevó las manos a la nariz y se la apretó como intentando respingarla. ¿Por qué tenía que tener la nariz tan gorda? A propósito…

"¿Qué significa _señito_?" Preguntó Phantasos molesta.

"Que no sé como decirte."

"¿Decirme como?"

"Que no sé si estás casada o no. ¿Señorita o señora?" Huitzilopochtli alzó varias veces seguidas las cejas, dejando perpleja a Phantasos una vez más.

"Dejémoslo en _señito_ nada más."

"¡¿No me dirás si estás casada o soltera?!" Preguntó escandalizado.

"¿Qué tanto te interesa eso?" Gruñó Phantasos.

"No quiero meter las patas y no me gustaría que un novio o esposo me despellejaran." Huitzilopochtli rodó los ojos. "Bueno, no es que me vaya a dejar así tan tranquilo si se diera esa situación, no soy Quetzalcóatl, pero ya ves."

Nuevamente Phantasos se quedó marcando ocupado, procesando la información sin comprenderla del todo. Bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos. ¡No era el momento, ni su tipo! Bah. Al menos era divertido.

"Dije que lo dejemos en _señito_."

"Vaya. No te he arrancado ninguna sonrisa. Eres ruda."

"No lo soy tanto, solo estoy de mal humor. No he dormido bien, tengo hambre, he pasado frío, tengo que llevar un mensaje y encima me quedé sin carga en el celular. Para colmo de males, no he podido avisarle a mi mamá como estoy." La diosa entrecerró los ojos. "¿Ruda? No, como se te ocurre."

Phantasos se cruzó de brazos y miró feo al dios, esperando con eso desanimarlo, pero para su sorpresa Huitzilopochtli no pareció para nada afectado. Solo se encogió de hombros segundos antes de rebuscar entre sus cosas, desde donde extrajo su celular, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa tímida, pero con una mirada muy decidida.

"Para que llame a su mamá, señito. Llámelo apoyo gremial: al menos en mi caso, si no llamo a la mía para decirle como estoy, me cobra sentimientos. Y si la preocupo sin haber necesidad, me pega con la chancla y eso no me gusta." Explicó la deidad con algo de travieso relajo. La diosa pareció olvidar todo resquemor en ese instante, tomó el teléfono sin dudarlo un solo momento.

"¿Va en serio?" Preguntó Phantasos con carita ilusionada. "¡Gracias!" El dios le sonrió.

"Muy en serio… con la condición que me preguntes luego qué hago en el Xibalbá."

Phantasos tomó el teléfono y no tardó en marcar el número de Pasitea. Esperó paciente a que conectara la llamada, pero con tal mala suerte que le salió el buzón de voz. Ni modo, se mordió el labio y esperó la señal para comenzar a hablar.

"Mamá, soy Phantasos. Discúlpame, me quedé sin carga en el celular, me prestaron este. Estoy bien, en el Xibalbá… tengo algunas noticias importantes, así que espero llegar lo antes posible. Perdóname por no llamar antes. Da saludos míos. ¡Te quiero!" Phantasos colgó la llamada y devolvió el celular. "Gracias Huitzilopochtli."

"No es nada."

"Y… ¿Qué haces en el Xibalbá?"

"¡Me preguntaste! Creí que nunca lo harías." Rió el dios de buena gana, aunque en seguida se puso serio. "Ayudo a Quetzalcóatl. La diosa Artemisa fue raptada por los señores de Xibalbá y estamos ayudando en lo que podemos. El plumero pensó que dos buscan mejor que uno y como me vio aburrido, aquí me tienes." Huitzilopochtli la miró con tierna severidad.

"¿Solo ayudas por aburrido?"

"No tan así. Estos tipos son malignos y no me gusta nada la idea que hayan raptado a una doncella, por malgenio que sea. Mi hermana Coyolxauhqui me dice que su similar olímpica tiene muy mal carácter, pero eso no justifica un sacrilegio como el que seguro están cometiendo. Temo que este rapto esté enmarcado en algún rito perverso que permita traer de vuelta a Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé." Huitzilopochtli suspiró preocupado y cerró los ojos, meditando algunos instantes la información. Entonces abrió un ojo y la miró con simpatía. "¿Fuiste tú la que se contactó con la madre de la señorita Artemisa? Algo me dijo Quetzalcóatl."

"¡SÍ! Fui yo." Phantasos le dio un par de manotazos. "¡¿Por Qué No Me Dijiste Antes Que La Estabas Buscando?! ¡Sé donde está! Estuve con ella. ¿Por qué crees que tengo tantas ganas de irme rápido de aquí? ¿Creías que era porque me estoy perdiendo mi telenovela?"

"Jejejejeje, como te ajizas, mujer." Huitzilopochtli aguantó los manotazos con dignidad. "¿Sabes donde está la doncella?"

"Sí. Lo sé." Phantasos bajó la mirada. "Ocurrió lo peor, ve tú a saber por qué. Sumado a lo que me dices, me preocupa muchísimo. Entiende que no soy ajena a las torturas, pero lo que vi…" La diosa frunció el ceño y no terminó la frase. "Se les van a venir encima **todas** las maldiciones del cielo y la tierra por esta afrenta. **Todas.** "

Huitzilopochtli irguió la espalda con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Existía la posibilidad que fuera un rapto, no era tan inocente como para pensar que no ocurriría tal vileza, incluso había comentado tal cosa con Quetzalcóatl, pero siempre era un horror confirmar esa noticia. Artemisa siempre había sido celosa guardiana de su propia castidad, llegando incluso a matar para conservarla, lo que hacía del acto incluso más abominable. ¿En qué estaban pensando al cometer tal bajeza? Quizás si le preguntaban a Tezcatlipoca… él conocía muchos ritos oscuros, podía tener alguna idea.

Iría a preguntarle, si es que le daba el tiempo. Claro, cuidando de no mencionar a Quetzalcóatl: el tipo se ponía de malas cuando mencionaban a la serpiente emplumada.

"Señito Phantasos… Dices que sabes donde está Artemisa. ¿Acaso la viste?"

"¡Dije que estuve con ella! ¿No me escuchaste?"

"¿Lo dijiste?"

"¡Claro que lo dije! No me estás prestando atención."

"Es que sus ojos son muy bonitos, me distraje con ellos." Dijo con toda sinceridad y una amplia sonrisa.

Phantasos carraspeó sorprendida, tomada por sorpresa. No se esperaba una respuesta así, sino algo que le permitiera seguir enojándose con Huitzilopochtli. Infló las mejillas. ¿Le dijo que tenía ojos lindos? Oh.

"Estuve con ella, dije. ¡Hasta conversamos! Ella es fuerte, pero está en el límite. ¡A saber tú como la han tratado esos malditos pervertidos!" Gruñó Phantasos empuñando las manos. "Está en una celda en el segundo subterráneo de una casa llena de murciélagos. No pude sacarla, no se puede mover: le paralizaron las piernas y los brazos. Le prometí que iría por…" Phantasos abrió los ojos como platos. Se le había ocurrido una idea. "¿Dices que conoces a Quetzalcóatl y una salida de aquí? ¿Qué Patán no se dio cuenta de tu presencia?"

"Sí…" El dios entrecerró los ojos. "¿Alguna razón en especial, señito?"

"Que tú puedes llevar el mensaje. Patán no te ha visto: en teoría, si yo salgo y corro en la situación contraria, irá tras de mí, creyendo que intento huir, pero tú podrás ir más rápido en la dirección contraria a entregar el mensaje. Conoces el camino, yo no."

Huitzilopochtli frunció el ceño y le tocó la frente por si tenía fiebre. Phantasos se lo sacudió de encima y le miró con decisión. Al cabo de un rato midiendo voluntades, el dios suspiró.

"Estás decidida, señito." El dios sacó de pronto un puñal de su cinto y, llevándose la hoja a los labios, murmuró secretas palabras que hicieron que el arma tomara un momentáneo brillo. Entonces se la ofreció por el mango. "No me gusta la idea, pero tiene lógica y podría resultar. Tenga esto: se fundirá en su cuerpo, solo usted podrá usarlo, cada vez que quieras, sin importar las circunstancias. Le he ordenado que te proteja y te sirva, por lo que los ajawab no podrán quitártelo. Yo, dios de la guerra, así lo ordeno. Defiéndete con esto."

Phantasos se llevó una mano al corazón, sorprendida y francamente conmovida con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Le habían regalado un arma blanca con ese discurso tan bonito? ¡Aaaaaaaw, ternurita! Nunca le habían hecho un regalo así. Por momentos casi sonrió.

"Oh. Gracias… ¿No intentarás detenerme?" Preguntó Phantasos sin animarse a aceptar todavía el puñal ofrecido.

"Intentar detenerte sería una falta de respeto, señito. Eres una guerrera digna, no te voy a subestimar." Huitzilopochtli sonrió y le tomó las manos. "Te llevo arriba. ¿Entonces es en el segundo subterráneo donde tienen recluida a la señorita Artemisa?" Phantasos asintió firme. El dios ladeó la cabeza. "¿Quiere que llame a su mamá, o a su familia, y les asegure que está bien?"

"A mi mamá, por favor: dile que estoy bien, no quiero que se preocupe. No me gusta angustiarla de este modo." Pidió la diosa. "Y Sí, Artemisa está en el segundo subterráneo. La celda está del lado izquierdo." Contestó Phantasos perpleja, bajando el rostro. Tomó el puñal con timidez y observó fascinada como éste se deshacía en miles de partículas, que parecieron fundirse con su antebrazo derecho. "Le puse uno de mis vestidos… sobra decir que el tiempo es oro." Huitzilopochtli le besó la mejilla. "¡¿Pero **QUÉ**?!" Ladró indignada.

"¡Para la Suerte, Señito!"

Sin darle oportunidad a seguir reclamando, Huitzilopochtli la tomó en brazos y, tras pegar una carrera, saltó al acantilado con la diosa bien aferrada a su torso. En vez de caer se elevaron, y pronto estuvo sobre la planicie por la que había estado huyendo. Una vez que la hubo dejado sobre sus pies, el dios señaló una determinada dirección.

"Patán se encuentra por allá. ¡Dales guerra, Señito! Volveré con ayuda lo antes posible." Le dijo instantes antes de saltar hacia el acantilado y desaparecer en la bruma.

Phantasos se quedó unos segundos de pie, perpleja, sin saber qué había pasado. No le duró mucho tiempo: casi en seguida hinchó el pecho y tras buscar su objetivo con la mirada, echó a correr. No tardó mucho en distinguir a Patán, y él la vio a ella.

Hora de poner su plan en marcha.

 **"** **¡VEN AQUÍ, MUJER!"**

 **"** **¡ATRÁPAME, PANZÓN!"**

Una hora después, Phantasos fue capturada…

* * *

 **Inframundo. Explanada de Caína.**

 _Madrugada del 13 de mayo. 02:34 horas._

Aiacos resopló de disgusto cuando se quitó la mascarilla, que se puso en seguida solo por medida de seguridad. Por momentos incomodaba una enormidad respirar con ella, pero tenía que bancarse. Pelear en la oscuridad era, por decirlo de alguna manera, interesante. Los sentidos se afilaban y se tornaban más macabros. El cuerpo parecía funcionar en automático, de acuerdo al entrenamiento, con movimientos precisos que arrancaban, destrozaban y eliminaban enemigos, hasta los aromas parecían mejor definidos y todas las fibras estaban de punta y dispuestas a la acción.

 **"** **¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN, RADAMANTHYS!"**

 **"** **¡A TU DERECHA!"**

Los señores de Xibalbá nunca habían atacado de madrugada. Aiacos se había quedado en la habitación de Benito, en la mecedora con su nene en brazos y estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sonó el cuerno de guerra. Se hubiera levantado a desgano, pero en ese momento dieron la alarma de Antenora y hasta allí le llegó lo remolón. Tras dejar a su hijo a buen recaudo en los brazos de Violate, quién apareció desde una sombra para buscar al peque por lo visto, salió a toda prisa a defender terreno, cosa que hizo no sin esfuerzo. Las hordas de esqueletos que habían invadido esta vez parecían ser más fuertes, como potenciadas por esteroides y brotaban del suelo como si de zombies se tratara, incluso habían traído más calaveras molestas, pero no era un ataque con ningún otro motivo más que irritarles. Con todo, y gracias al apoyo de Ptolomea, habían logrado hacer retroceder la ofensiva de Xibalbá de regreso hasta Caína, pero allí fue cuando la lucha se tornó más encarnizada.

Xiquiripat, ese señor de Xibalbá que fungía como líder, se enfrentaba a espadazos contra Hades y se reía de lo lindo, burlón y provocador. Estaba más o menos al mismo nivel combativo que su señor, pero a diferencia suya, el príncipe de la humanidad difunta no se reía.

"Podemos seguir a este ritmo por siglos, Hades, ¡ **JAJAJAJA**! Podemos ir y volver y nunca nos cansaremos. Tú te quedarás sin aliados ni espectros."

"Deja de reír, infeliz. ¡Nadie Me Ofende Impunemente! Mi venganza será **terrible**."

"El ganso le dijo a la gansa: ¡Venganza! **JAJAJAJA.** "

"¡Que Dejes De Reír!"

Xiquiripat, quien hace sangrar a los humanos, se rió con más fuerza, irritando sobremanera a Hades, quien en un esfuerzo por callarlo, atacó con más bríos. Dos calaveras intentaron atacar al dios por la espalda, pero Minos atrapó una con sus hilos y la hizo chocar contra la otra, destrozándolas antes que pudieran acercarse a su señor. Esto llamó la atención de una tercera calavera, que atacó al juez de Griffin con golpes de energía y embestidas que por momentos lo puso en aprietos.

Pandora observaba el combate de cerca, sujetando su tridente con fuerza. Respiraba agitada y un hilillo de sangre le recorría la comisura de los labios. En esta encarnación no era tan hábil guerrera, pero podía mantener un ritmo. No obstante, el ataque de Cuchumaquic, el colega de Xiquiripat, la tuvo contra las cuerdas y la habría eliminado de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Thanatos, quien se trenzó a golpes con el sujeto, tras empujarla fuera del camino.

"¡Radamanthys! ¡Saca a Pandora de aquí!"

"¡En Ello!"

Radamanthys de Wyvern intentó abrirse paso, pero el constante acoso de las hordas de esqueletos se lo dificultaba. Minos cayó embestido por la espalda no lejos de él, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie y atacar precisamente a la calavera que lo hostilizaba con insistencia. Aiacos le dio una mano encargándose de varios esqueletos y, tras librarse de aquél problema, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sin hablar siquiera, le dieron apoyo a Radamanthys al despejarle el camino de esqueletos para que pudiera llegar hasta Pandora, quien se defendía con dificultad de los enemigos que se le venían encima mientras Thanatos, a pesar de estar en abierto combate contra Cuchumaquic, trataba de protegerla como podía. Esta intervención de los jueces de Griffin y Garuda, ayudó de paso a algunos espectros que estaban más complicados que otros.

"¡No Pueden Salir de Aquí! Comienzan a Avanzar de Nuevo. ¡Perdemos Terreno!" Ladró Minos, quien tomó aire y le gritó a los espectros cercanos. **"¡DESTRUYAN AL ENEMIGO, % &$%#& VAGOS BUENOS PARA NADA!"**

"¡Si Llegan a Giudecca Estamos Perdidos!" Exclamó Aiacos preocupado, sin dejar de dar golpes. Radamanthys aterrizó junto a sus compañeros y puso a Pandora al centro. Ellos la rodearon dándole la espalda, protegiéndola mientras analizaban el combate, aprovechando que tenían unos segundos a disposición. "¿Estás bien, Pandora?" Preguntó el juez de Garuda.

Sí, la tuteó. Los jueces solían hacer eso con ella cuando estaban en medio de una batalla. Pandora se sentía más segura de esa manera.

"¡ **Señorita** y La Boca Te Queda Donde Mismo, Aiacos!" Exclamó la aludida queriendo disimular el susto que se estaba llevando.

"Te debiste quedar en Giudecca, Pandita." Le reclamó Minos. ¿Acaso había sonado paternal? "Creo Radamanthys que tienes una sola oportunidad para sacar a Pandi de aquí."

"Lo Sé Y La Tomo." Radamanthys tomó a Pandora por el brazo.

"¡No quiero dejar el combate!" Protestó la heraldo de Hades. Asustada estaba, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera capaz de enfrentar el combate.

"No es una pregunta, Pan: esta pelea te sobrepasó. El señor Hades te quiere viva, lo sabes." Aiacos se aprestó a atacar. "Te cubrimos, Hermano."

"¡Largo de Aquí, Unicejo!"

Radamanthys tomó a Pandora por la cintura, echándosela al hombro como un saco de papas. Corrió con ella a cuestas adentrándose en el combate, pese a las protestas de la mujer. Minos y Aiacos cubrieron su retirada con especial ahínco. El juez de Garuda miró hacia el palacio y apretó los dientes…

Estaba preocupado.

"¿Crees que estén bien?" Preguntó al aire. Minos le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Ya deja de sufrir que parece que estás con la regla!" Le dijo Minos, frunciendo el ceño, antes de suavizar por instantes su expresión. "Tu Violetita protege el castillo. ¿Crees que los dejaría pasar sin tener que decir algo al respecto?"

Aiacos miró fiero a Minos por varios momentos, pero cedió al cabo de unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza, antes de darle un golpe en el brazo. Ambos jueces se gruñeron, pero solo por camaradería, antes de lanzarse de cabeza de vuelta al combate.

Pasitea, Perséfone, las gemelas y Benito estaban en la habitación segura del palacio, custodiados por Violate. Estaba seguro que su ala derecha no dejaría que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado. Kagaho le había comentado por la cosmonet que habían destruido algunos pocos esqueletos y un par de calaveras que lograron burlar las defensas, lo que no lo tranquilizaba.

Por este motivo Hypnos les había ordenado a sus hijos Morfeo, Oneiros e Icelos que mantuvieran la línea de defensa justo detrás de Ptolomea, y que si algún enemigo llegaba a filtrarse, debían pulverizarlo. Había sido una idea certera, pues Ahalpuh y Ahalganá, los que hinchan a los hombres, se habían infiltrado tras las líneas de la tercera esfera con un pequeño pelotón y ahora se enfrentaban a sus tres hijos.

¡Por el Tártaro que era difícil detener a un señor de Xibalbá decidido!

 **"** **HAGAN RETROCEDER A ESTOS MALDITOS."**

 **"** **¡MUERTE, MUERTE!"**

Mientras Hypnos, ayudado ocasionalmente por los jueces, intentaba ordenar los esfuerzos defensivos, atacando ocasionalmente a alguna calavera, apenas se percató de la sombra que se le vino encima. Chamiabac, se le abalanzó con su vara de hueso en alto, y entre golpes y patadas comenzaron ambos un combate de desgaste.

"¡SORPRESA!"

"¡¿Tú de donde sales, infeliz?!"

"De por ahí, había un sueño que me divertía."

"Créeme que no me hace gracia."

"¡Debería!"

Chamiabac le asestó con la vara de hueso y como Hypnos bloquease el golpe, le pegó con un bolso en la cabeza. ¿Quién llevaba un bolso a un combate? En fin. Ignorando la agresión, ambas deidades comenzaron a atacarse de lo lindo, sin poder romper la dedicación de la otra. Hypnos estaba demasiado concentrado: quizás si jugaba sus piezas de manera adecuada podría averiguar dónde ocultaban a Artemisa. Ninguna deidad había quedado indiferente a los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo desde el Olimpo para encontrarla. Quizás eso lo tenía algo amargado… Phantasos estaba perdida y sabía que Pasitea había pedido ayuda, pero sus súplicas habían caído en oídos sordos por lo visto. Esa tarde su ex esposa había armado un escándalo de proporciones cuando descubrió un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Phantasos, quien desde un teléfono prestado se comunicó avisando que estaba en el Xibalbá y a salvo. Que tenía noticias. ¿Acaso su ex y sus hijos eran los únicos que estaban preocupados? Corrieron todos ellos, hasta el mismo despacho de Hades con la noticia y sí… tenía que reconocer que al menos comenzaron a hacerse preparativos para ir en busca de su hija… Bah. Él nunca estuvo preocupado, sabía que Phantasos estaría bien… solo estaba en un reino de muertos desconocido, hostil… ella no tenía su kamei con ella…

… Tenía la impresión que si averiguaban donde estaba Artemisa, también la encontrarían a ella… por eso su interés en tirar de lengua a Chamiabac. No es que estuviera preocupado por la mocosa… Para nada. ¡Solo era su pequeña hijita!

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _¡Tiene fiebre de nuevo! Hypnos, ¡La Bebé Está Ardiendo!"_

 _"_ _¿Y qué quieres que haga, Pasitea?"_

 _"_ _¡Consigue un médico o algo!"_

 _"_ _No. No se va a morir,_ _Mujer._ _"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Por supuesto que no… no estaba preocupado. Phantasos tenía recursos: seguro pondría a parir a los ajawab sin mayor problema si le causaban muchas molestias.

 **"** **¡CONCÉNTRATE!"**

Patada, patada, llave. Golpe. ¿Desconcentrado él? Nada de eso. Claramente podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo (al contrario de Chamiabac), como por ejemplo, pensar y dar palizas. Hypnos apretó los dientes. No estaba preocupado por Phantasos, o eso se decía. Nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con ella, aunque desde que había reconocido en voz alta que había perdido tantos hijos, como que le despertaron una ansiedad primordial por acercarse a ella, esfuerzo que obviamente chocó con una gran pared: su hija menor, la única niña que tenía, no quería saber nada de él. Cierto, lo respetaba y obedecía sus órdenes, pero más allá de eso nada. Seguro lo odiaba, se había asegurado de eso.

"¡¿Con quién se supone que estás luchando?!"

Milenios alejando a su hija, negándose a conocerla o a tener siquiera una expectativa, enrostrándole su fealdad y que nunca sería tan buena como su hermana mayor. ¿Cómo fue que la descuidó de ese modo? ¡Era su hija! La menor de todas… ¡¿Cómo fue que se atrevió a hacerla llorar?! Siempre cuidó de todos sus hijos, fue lo más partícipe que pudo con sus crianzas, a todos les había enseñado a leer, a estudiar, se había ocupado de jugar con todos. ¡Pero no a Phantasos! Tenía conciencia de haberla cargado un par de veces de pequeña, de haber sentido honesta repulsión por ella, de haberla regañado cuando se le cruzaba entre las piernas… ¡De pronto tenía trece años y le demostraba que sí podía usar el kamei de su hermana! ¿Qué había pasado entre los tres y trece años? Y luego tuvo más de cincuenta y era parte activa de las guerras santas, siempre buscando su aprobación y de pronto… tenía mil años… y luego dos mil… y ya ni sabía qué edad tenía.

Cuando Gala cumplió cincuenta años, le hizo regalos, entre ellos su kamei. No sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Phantasos. ¿Con qué derecho se irritaba cuando le llamaba _señor Hypnos_?

Su hija lo odiaba. Su única niña pasaba de él.

Sujetó al señor de Xibalbá en una llave y lo redujo al suelo, procediendo a golpearlo con saña, descargando frustraciones que no sabía tenía acumuladas. Supo que le provocó daño porque Chamiabac se sacudió con ganas, gimiendo de dolor.

"No tengo tiempo para juegos. ¿Dónde está Artemisa?"

"¡Debería darte vergüenza!" Resoplando de dolor, y escupiendo sangre, Chamiabac intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero Hypnos no lo dejó moverse. "Preguntando por esa furcia y no por tu hija…"

"No me harás caer en eso. ¡No la tienen!" Hypnos aplastó al señor de Xibalbá contra el suelo. "¡Responde la pregunta!"

"Toca darle crédito: nos dijo que la odiabas." Chamiabac se levantó ni bien sintió que Hypnos aflojó su agarre. "… ¡Qué guerra nos dio! No se dejaba sujetar… ¡Pero chillaba! Jejejejeje…"

"¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? Explícate."

Chamiabac levantó el bolso con el que ocasionalmente le había estado pegando. A Hypnos se le heló el corazón y de pronto las manos. Era de cuero café y tenía algunas manchas de sangre. El señor de Xibalbá lo abrió y dejó caer el contenido al suelo: labiales, un espejito de gatito, una billetera peludita, un cepillo, aspirinas, audífonos, pañuelitos… caramelos… el celular…

¡Reconoció por instinto todos aquellos objetos!

"Tuve un sueño _muy húmedo_ debajo de mí. Hubo sangre por todos lados cuando la partí en dos… reconozco que nunca suplicó por ayuda." Chamiabac se complació al ver la mirada de horror del dios del sueño, relamiéndose los labios. Aprovechó el pasmo de Hypnos y de una patada se lo quitó de encima, dispuesto a devolverle los golpes, pero una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo, se le sentó encima, lo sujetó del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. "… tenías una hija más fea que el hambre. Pero de todos modos nos divertimos con ella. ¡Era cosa de taparle la cara con un trapo! Lástima que no durara mucho entera… ustedes no pueden morir, pero te aseguro que está partida a la mitad, en carne viva y expuesta… ¡Cómo sufre!"

Thanatos en ese momento golpeó a Chamiabac con el revés de la espada, noqueándolo en el acto. De una patada lo apartó a un lado y levantó a su hermano del piso, mientras trataba de repeler a toda una horda de esqueletos que se les vino encima como un tornado de maldad. Hypnos ni siquiera tenía fuerza para levantar las manos y defenderse. Tenía la vista pegada en el bolso y los objetos que estaban regados. El labial, el espejito… la horrible billetera peludita, ¡Su hija no era fea! ¿Qué nunca le habían visto los ojitos? Eran iguales a los de Pasitea, los más lindos del mundo. ¿A quién m**rda le importaba cuál era su color favorito si la veían a los ojos? ¡Era su hija! La que nunca acogió, ni protegió, la que siempre mendigó migajas de cariño que nunca le quiso dar. ¡Su Niña No era Fea! Maldita sea, ¡NO era…! Hizo un puchero doloroso cuando notó en su corazón… que él creía que era bonita. La belleza está sobrevalorada después de todo.

 **¡PAAAAAAAAH!**

Fue como si lo atropellase un tren bala a exceso de velocidad. El corazón le dio un mazazo siniestro en el pecho y se negó a seguir latiendo, provocando dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, robándole la fuerza como si se la hubieran arrancado de adentro.

 **"** **¡AAARGH!"**

Apenas pudo levantar la mano para sujetarse el corazón, que por más que su divina esencia se lo ordenase, se negaba rotundamente a latir. Quizás por eso sintió una terrorífica descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espinazo y lo obligó a funcionar, pero sus latidos eran tan frenéticos, que era como si siguiera detenido. Estas detenciones y partidas de su corazón se repitieron unas tres o cuatro veces más y consiguieron inutilizarlo. Hypnos no supo en qué momento cayó al suelo, ni quien lo atajó, o cuánto tiempo pasó. Alguna noción tuvo que el ataque había sido repelido con gran esfuerzo, pero el tiempo le era indiferente ante el sofocante dolor que tenía en el pecho y se le esparcía hacia las extremidades, por lo que nunca supo si pasaron horas o minutos. Vio a Hades acercarse corriendo, también a Thanatos, que nunca lo dejó solo. Sintió otra descarga eléctrica que detuvo su corazón por instantes, pero la influencia de su divinidad volvió a obligarlo a latir… muy débil y adolorido. Hypnos perdió todos los colores del rostro. Ni hablar podía… la angustia y el dolor le paralizaban las cuerdas vocales.

¿Cómo se supone que le diría a Pasitea que…?

"¡Por Todos los Gases del Tártaro! ¿Qué le pasa a Hypnos?" Ladró Hades preocupado. Perplejo Thanatos le miró asustado.

"¡Está Sufriendo un Infarto!" Thanatos se pasó las manos por el cabello. "Más bien varios… Los de Xibalbá atraparon a Phantasos…"

Todas las miradas se fijaron en los objetos regados en el suelo…

… y en las manchas de sangre que decoraban el bolso.

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Casa de los Murciélagos.**

 _9:30 horas. 13 de mayo._

Ni estaba muerta ni de parranda. Y milagrosamente estaba intacta. Ni siquiera habían podido amarrarla, pero no se quejaba. Lo que sí, le habían dado una paliza que le dejó un ojo en tinta y el labio roto. Phantasos sacudió de nuevo la puerta de la celda en donde la habían metido, frustrada por no poder siquiera moverla un poco.

"¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! NO VOY A DEJAR DE GRITAR. ¡P**OS COBARDES DE M**RDA!"

Phantasos retrocedió frustrada, se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. ¡Ratas! Al menos sabía dónde estaba. En el tercer piso de la Casa de los Murciélagos, en una celda a la que la había arrastrado Patán el día anterior cuando la hubo atrapado, cosa en la que uso toda su voluntad para evitar que ocurriese. Tan solo esperaba que Huitzilopochtli cumpliese con su parte.

Por cierto, tenía que agradecerle por el préstamo que le hizo.

"ACOMPLEJADOS POR EL TAMAÑO, ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!"

Su cosmo estaba totalmente neutralizado. Dentro de la celda habían puesto fogones con ese incienso maldito que despedía ese aroma a azúcar quemada e impedía que su cosmo divino se encendiese a niveles peligrosos. No podía apagarlos, pues habían sido protegidos con magia. Tenía frío y le dolían los brazos: habían intentado desencajarle las articulaciones para que no pudiera moverlas, pero el tiro les había salido por la culata.

Cuando la llevaron dentro de la casa de los murciélagos, y en vista que no dejaba de dar patadas, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo perder la conciencia. Fue el peor error que pudieron haber cometido, pues porque si bien la atontaron por varios instantes y su cuerpo físico quedó inconsciente, se reveló su verdadera esencia.

"Les debí haber castrado a todos mientras podía." Gruñó Phantasos para sí.

Mientras se orientaba, entraron a la celda dos señores de Xibalbá, Quicxic y Chamiabac, a ver qué tanto estaba haciendo Patán. Como la vieron inconsciente, y en vista que Patán pretendía desencajarle el hombro, los recién llegados decidieron ayudarle, pero… y he aquí lo bello del asunto, pudo atacar de vuelta.

Ella era un sueño, su especialidad era diseñarlos. Era una diosa capaz de atravesar las realidades oníricas, pues eran su elemento, y cuando más peligrosa se tornaba. Su esencia, al verse libre de las cadenas del mundo material, y gracias a que había reservado algo de cosmo para un momento como éste, defendió su propio cuerpo inconsciente y mantuvo a raya a los señores de Xibalbá que intentaron lastimarla. Para su enorme sorpresa (y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Huitzilopochtli) pudo manipular el puñal que le habían prestado y lo usó con toda la destreza del mundo, y no se dejó mancillar por los ajawab.

Incluso había podido apuñalar a Chamiabac en la ingle, peligrosamente cerca de su masculinidad. ¡JA! Disfrutó como nunca la cara de espanto desmedido con la que el desgraciado la miró. ¡Hasta lo dejó hablando finito del puro susto!

Claro que en su empeño por alejarlos de ella, no se dio cuenta cuando Quicxic atrapó su esencia onírica dentro de aquella celda y la encerraron sin el menor miramiento. Solo podría salir de allí despierta, siempre y cuando le abrieran desde fuera. Ya no tenía caso estar en ese viaje astral, volvió a su cuerpo, recuperó la consciencia. Desde entonces que no se atrevía a intentar dormir.

Allí estaba, aburrida, estresada y con ganas de saber si su plan había funcionado o no.

"Hijos de su muy p**a madre."

Phantasos se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a una de las paredes, en cuya parte más alta había un hueco del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, por el que entraba algo de aire fresco y luz diurna. No era mucho, pero no se iba a quejar. No se apoyó en la pared por asco, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Chorreaba sangre y mucosidades de dudosa procedencia que le daban repelús. Miró hacia la ventanilla muy seria.

Estaba preocupada por su familia. Algo había escuchado sobre un ataque al Inframundo en el que Hades incluso había tomado parte. ¿Estarían todos bien?

"Ya hice mi parte. ¿Hiciste la tuya Huitzi–lo como sea que te llames?"

Por toda respuesta, el puñal prestado brilló con travesura.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Las Piezas se Mueven_**

 _…_ _Despertó_ _de súbito, habiendo recuperado la conciencia tan de golpe como abrió los ojos. Su respiración se tornó agitada en ese instante, resoplando de pánico por la nariz y boca y sintiendo dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Tenía frío y pánico, la piel la tenía por completo erizada. Estaba expuesta, indefensa, vulnerable…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Olvidé mencionar que en el capítulo anterior di una pista sobre los colores favoritos de Phantasos. Pongan atención porque es muy sutil y pasa desapercibida, pero puede ser evidente cuando ve a Huitzilopochtli la primera vez. Este dios es bastante colorido, así que ojo ahí. Acaban de ver como el Karma acaba de darle una buena paliza a Hypnos: No, no se va a morir, pero es evidente que eso no le evitó los infartos que le dieron por la impresión que le provocaron las palabras de Chamiabac. No, Thanatos no le dio el golpe de gracia: supongo que prefirió atender a su hermano y allí se lo debieron haber llevado. Hades por cierto está llegando al límite de su paciencia… Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Oh sí, hay olor a romance para Phantasos, **Marianne** , aunque no digamos que sea el momento. Lo único que puedo decir es que Huitzilopochtli quedó muy contento e impresionado con ella. Por ahora hay que concentrarse en rescatar a Artemisa, que la pobre ya ha pasado por mucho. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Coyolxauhqui:** (en náhuatl: _la adornada de cascabeles,_ _coyolli_ , cascabel; _xauhqui_ , que adorna'). Es una diosa mexica lunar. En la mitología nahua, Coyolxauhqui era hija de la diosa madre Coatlicue y regente de los _Centzon Huitznáhuac_ , sus hermanos y dioses de las estrellas. Se representa como una mujer desmembrada, ya que su hermano Huitzilopochtli la descuartizó y arrojó su cabeza al cielo, pues ella y sus otros hermanos planeaban matar a su madre Coatlicue tras quedar ésta embarazada de Huitzilopochtli de un modo que consideraban deshonroso, por medio de una bola de plumas que guardó en su seno.

 **Tezcatlipoca:** (en náhuatl: _Espejo negro que humea_. _Tezcatl_ , espejo; _tliltic_ , negro; _poctli_ , humo). En la mitología mexica (y otros pueblos mesoamericanos de habla náhuatl), es el señor del cielo y de la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre, origen del poder y la felicidad, dueño de las batallas, omnipresente, fuerte e invisible. También fue el dios azteca de la noche y todas las cosas materiales. Entre los nahuas, Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca son dualidad y antagonía. Quetzalcóatl es llamado también Tezcatlipoca blanco en tanto que el color de Tezcatlipoca es el negro.

Tezcatlipoca llevaba consigo un espejo de cualidades mágicas, que emanaba humo y era capaz de matar al enemigo, aspecto por el que también era llamado dios del espejo humeante. Fue deidad de la región norte y, como señor del mundo y de las fuerzas naturales, era el oponente de Quetzalcóatl, relacionado con lo espiritual; juntos complementaban la dualidad antagónica con que la cosmogonía azteca explicó el mundo. Entre los investigadores aún no existe acuerdo sobre quién, de los dos, fue el dios principal en el panteón, aunque no se duda de que ambos lo fueran. En ocasiones, Tezcatlipoca aparece en las narraciones como un tentador de los hombres, instándolos al mal: castigando la maldad y recompensando la bondad, él ponía a prueba la mente de los hombres frente a las tentaciones. También era el dios de la belleza y de la guerra, señor de héroes y muchachas preciosas, representado siempre con un cuerpo joven y hermoso.

Una leyenda cuenta cómo el mundo fue creado por Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca, cuando sólo existían el océano y un monstruo de la tierra que habitaba sus aguas. Entonces, Tezcatlipoca ofrendó su pie, utilizándolo como carnada para atraer al monstruo hasta la superficie, en donde, tan pronto asomó, fue capturado por ambos dioses, que lograron estirar su cuerpo a lo largo del globo, creando así la superficie terrestre, la tierra firme. La herida de batalla aparece representada toda vez que se evoca a Tezcatlipoca, quien aparece con una de sus piernas sin pie.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	17. Cap 16: Las Piezas Se Mueven

_Partiendo con premura y sin avisarle a Zeus, Apolo y Leto parten en ayuda de Artemisa guiados por Quetzalcóatl y Huitzilopochtli. Hades envía a sus jueces el Inframundo, junto con una fuerza de espectros a hostilizar Xibalbá: así comienza el contraataque y la venganza. La diosa de la caza está a punto de derrumbarse... su rescate está en camino._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._ _ **No apruebo ni justifico la tortura y/o violencia sexual, siendo los hechos relatados obras de ficción que no tienen relación con la vida real. Se pide especial criterio en la lectura de este capítulo.**_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Las piezas se mueven**

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo.**

 _13 de mayo. 12:00 horas._

Hestia ayudó a Apolo a sujetar a Leto, que de la impresión no se pudo sostener sobre sus piernas. La titánide se tapó la cara con las manos, sin que éstas dejaran de temblar. Huitzilopochtli intercambió una mirada con Quetzalcóatl: a ninguno le había gustado alterar así a la mujer, pero tampoco esperaban dicha reacción.

"Leto, Leto, respira profundo, esto es una buena noticia." Hestia, mientras le echaba viento en la cara a la titánide, se volteó hacia Quetzalcóatl. "¿Verdad?"

Apolo por su parte se puso de pie, sintiendo en el alma tener que dejar el lado de su madre. El dios se acercó a la serpiente emplumada con urgencia.

"¿Cómo está mi hermana? ¿La han visto? ¿Cómo obtuvieron esa información?"

"No la hemos visto." Le dijo la serpiente emplumada. "Por lo mismo tengo que advertir que URGE ir por ella."

"¿Y porqué no la trajeron en seguida si ya sabían donde está?"

"Vinimos por refuerzos." Explicó Huitzilopochtli. "De acuerdo a la información, la señito Artemisa está en la Casa de los Murciélagos." El dios miró de reojo a Leto como dudando si debía continuar o no. No era justo asustar así a una madre.

"Son casas de tormento." Afirmó la titánide muy severa. "He leído el Popol Vuh unas cien veces desde que supe que mi Misi…"

"Pues sí señora. Lo son." Huitzilopochtli le hizo una seña. "Haber intentado una infiltración habría sido una imprudencia: Patán y Quicxic estaban demasiado pendientes de la seguridad después de que descubrieron a la señito Phantasos merodeando dentro." Explicó con pesadez. "Nos habrían capturado antes siquiera de poder acercarnos."

"Todas esas casas están protegidas con un hechizo que solo afecta a las deidades, excepto a los ajawab." Añadió Quetzalcóatl. "Es un incienso mágico que anula el uso del cosmos a su mínima expresión. Huele a azúcar por si fuera poco."

"Igual te puedes liar a patadas si sabes como." Comentó Huitzilopochtli. Luego se detuvo pensativo. "Tengo la impresión que no afecta a los humanos, pero hasta ahora no tengo pruebas."

"Phantasos." Murmuró Apolo. Los últimos días había escuchado un montón ese nombre: sabía que estaba desaparecida, pero más allá de eso, y aparte que la mencionaban un montón por haber contactado a su madre, no le había dado mayor importante. Comenzaba a capturar su curiosidad. "La hija menor de Hypnos."

"Es quien se contactó conmigo en sueños el otro día." Dijo Leto con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Ella sigue allá?"

"Eso me temo, aunque no me preocupo." Dijo Huitzilopochtli. "La señito tiene el carácter de un sicario, estará bien. Pero debemos volver por ella." El dios pestañeó sorprendido. "Es ruda y no se impresiona fácil. Debe ser toda una visión verla luchando." Añadió suspirando. Quetzalcóatl le dio un zape.

"¡Ya concéntrate, wey!"

"¿Pero cómo la dejaron sola allá? Es una apenas niña…" Susurró Hestia aprensiva. Quetzalcóatl le puso una mano en el hombro, antes de deslizarla por el brazo y tomar la mano de la diosa. Hestia no hizo nada por impedirlo, aparte de ocultar un sonrojo y darle un apretoncito coqueto al dios.

"No es una niña, sino una mujer valiente y no hay que menospreciar sus esfuerzos." La serpiente emplumada miró a Apolo. "No podemos perder más tiempo. En ir y volver nos tardaremos un chingo, ¡casi dos días!, tenemos que partir ya."

"¿Quién quiere sus pataditas?" Dijo Huitzilopochtli tronándose los dedos.

Apolo entendió el mensaje. Entrecerró los ojos y convocó su kamei, que lo cubrió en un instante. Una vez armado hinchó el pecho de orgullo: su atención estaba puesta en Quetzalcóatl y Huitzilopochtli, quienes se veían más que dispuestos a ayudar. En serio, ¿qué podría motivar a dos deidades de cosmogonías diferentes ayudar de este modo? En el caso de la serpiente emplumada, podría entenderlo hasta cierto punto (se lucía ante Hestia, con todo y plumaje), pero ¿Huitzilopochtli? Probablemente de aburrido, al menos a su entender. Lo que lo llevaba a otro tema… Esta Phantasos comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad.

"Partamos entonces. Mientras antes, mejor."

"También voy." Leto se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante, muy decidida.

"Leto, ¿estás segura?" Preguntó Hestia, tras intercambiar una mirada con Quetzalcóatl.

"Mamá, es peligroso, no creo que puedas…"

"Apolo." Advirtió Leto muy firme. "No me vengas con que puede ser peligroso o no. ¡Soy una Titánide! Una fuerza de la naturaleza y No Me Voy A Quedar de Brazos Cruzados mientras te vas a rescatar a tu hermana **solo**."

"Mamá, yo sé, lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea un lugar para…"

"¡Mi Hija Me Necesita! Haría lo mismo por ti, ¡Hasta creo que lo hice en alguna ocasión Apolo! Y ten bien claro que ni Zeus mismo podrá detenerme." La titánide invocó su propio kamei, que la cubrió en un instante, dando a entender que no toleraría más reclamos. Además de su kamei, tomó una suerte de bastón como de hockey o algo por similar. Se volvió hacia Hestia, a quien tomó de las manos. "¿Podrías avisarle a Zeus de esto, querida Hestia?"

"Cuida tu espalda, Leto, hija de Ceo." Le dijo Hestia sintiendo orgullo por las palabras de la titánide. "Le avisaré a Zeus, aunque dudo que se lo tome a bien. También quiere ir."

"¡Tía! No es posible que apruebes…" Comenzó a decir Apolo, pero se llevó una colleja de parte de Leto. "¡Mamá!"

"Deja de protestar, hijo que no me hago más joven. ¡Vamos!" Leto caminó hacia Quetzalcóatl y Huitzilopochtli. "Ustedes dirán por dónde. ¿Vienes Apolo?"

"Mamá, ¿No puedes recapacitar?" Insistió el dios del sol. Entonces Apolo señaló el bastón. "¿Y para qué llevas eso?"

"¿Mi wiño? Me lo regalaron el otro día. Me gusta y me va a servir." Explicó Leto. "Si te crees que voy a ir hasta allá y no apalear a nadie, estás muy equivocado."

"¡Pero te puedes sacar un ojo!" Exclamó preocupado. "¡Y es para jugar palín, no un combate!" Protestó Apolo. Leto entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Los únicos que van a salir perdiendo son esos degenerados!" Dijo la mujer con fiereza. Puso las manos en las caderas. "¡Ya deja de quejarte, Apolo! Perdemos el tiempo con esta discusión. ¡Vuelve a reclamar y te quedas sin cena una semana entera!" Leto giró sobre sus talones, se puso el palín al hombro y salió. "¡Los Espero en el Patio!"

Leto salió solita al jardín, al tiempo que Apolo caminaba amurrado detrás de ella. Al pasar junto a los dioses mexica, les miró feo, como retándolos a que se burlaran de él, aunque no se veían como si fueran a estallar en risas.

"¡Una palabra de esto y van a ver cómo…!"

"Mi mamá me hubiera dado con la chancla. Mal. Por mí no te preocupes: mis labios están sellados." Se apuró en decir Huitzilopochtli.

"La mía me hubiera dado con las dos." Reconoció Quetzalcóatl, encogiéndose de hombros. "Las madres mexica son de temer."

Apolo parpadeó perplejo, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Huitzilopochtli se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa sabihonda salió en pos de Leto y su hijo. La serpiente emplumada por su parte se tomó unos momentos. Caminó hasta Hestia, quien había estado muy calladita, pero atenta, sonriéndole algo avergonzado. La diosa correspondió el gesto y, sin saber si por recato o timidez, apartó el rostro. Quetzalcóatl la tomó por el mentón y girando su rostro le robó un beso de lo más tierno y sensual. Intercambiaron una mirada y se abrazaron un buen rato, hasta que Quetzalcóatl la soltó muy a regañadientes. Se alejó de ella tras besarle la frente, sin decir palabra.

Hestia se llevó una mano a los labios.

"Quetzalcóatl me quiere volver loca." Dijo con más ternura de la que pretendía. "Mejor voy a avisarle a Zeus."

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Arena de entrenamiento.**

 _14 de mayo. 05:23 horas._

Los jueces se preparaban con sus tropas. Hades se paseaba por todo el lugar dando zancadas lúgubres, pero decididas, mientras Thanatos hacía su parte. Perséfone también estaba presente, y con ella, a una distancia apropiada, Violate. Hypnos no se encontraba en el lugar, pues convalecía de sus infartos y apenas se podía mover de lo mal que había quedado. Ningún sueño podía decir que estaba tranquilo, Pasitea estaba angustiadísima. Había un clima de expectación, muy cauto, alerta y quieto. No era lúgubre, sino todo lo contrario, pero los espectros guardaban silencio, no se adelantaban a la jugada, y se mantenían atentos.

Aquella mañana, en esa hora temprana, el ejército de Hades iniciaba una importante ofensiva.

Hartos ya de estar al final de los constantes ataques de los ajawab, Hades había decidido llevar el problema directo a Xibalbá. Los tres jueces, liderando sus tropas, emprenderían la marcha por el Inframundo por rutas diferentes, arrasando con los campamentos de esqueletos que encontrasen y enfilando hacia la frontera del limbo, la que cruzarían hasta llegar al territorio enemigo, en donde hostilizarían a Xiquiripat y compañía en su propio terreno. Hades estaba perfectamente consciente de que en esos momentos se estaba intentando el rescate de Artemisa, por lo que el ataque de sus fuerzas además buscaba darle una oportunidad a aquella misión, para que pudieran infiltrarse más cómodamente por aquellos territorios, y así tener éxito rescatando a su sobrina y a Phantasos

"¿Está seguro de que esto resultará, señor Hades?"

"Tengo que estarlo. Tenemos una buena oportunidad, no hay duda al respecto."

Existía eso sí la posibilidad de que las expediciones fueran un rotundo fracaso. Los dioses se quedaban a proteger Giudecca y para no llamar la atención de los ajawab. Si alguno de ellos llegaba a atacar a las columnas realmente decididos a detenerlos, bien podían destruirlas sin dejar rastros. Era una misión peligrosa y los jueces lo sabían: sobre sus hombros descansaba la responsabilidad de la misión, de ellos dependía si ganaban o morían. Además probarían si en efecto un ser humano podría atacar y vencer a un señor de Xibalbá.

Sospechaban que sí en todo caso. A diferencia de los dioses olímpicos, los ajawab podían morir y de acuerdo a algunas observaciones que Aiacos y Rada habían hecho durante los combates y discutido muy a fondo en una de las reuniones tácticas, parecían ocultar un punto débil que deberían poder explotar a su favor. Minos, cuando preguntó al respecto, entrecerró los ojos y les encontró la razón: también intuía de una vulnerabilidad.

Solo faltaba determinar en qué consistía ese punto débil, si es que estaban en lo correcto.

"Mira a estos espectros, Thanatos: van a vencer o morir." Afirmó Hades con orgullo, sacando pecho. Entonces se fijó en un detalle… en uno que hizo que le brillaran los ojos y lo pusiera muy feliz. "¡Por Todo el Olimpo! ¡MIRA ESO!" Exclamó ilusionado, señalando en una dirección determinada.

Aiacos estaba de pie frente a Violate. No, todavía no conversaban sobre los problemas que arrastraban, ya tendrían tiempo para eso al regreso, sino que se miraban con un anhelo de fundirse en un abrazo tan intenso que hasta Hades, a la distancia, lo había notado. El juez de Garuda miraba a su ala derecha con una pregunta importantísima y dolorosa para él justo en la punta de la lengua, y la expresión que Violate le devolvía era de anhelo y aceptación. Aiacos cargaba a Benito en brazos, quien dormía a pierna suelta desparramado en el pecho de su papá, con toda la confianza del mundo. El juez y la capitana no se hablaban sino con lenguaje corporal, uno que daba a entender que ambos se habían lastimado, que todavía tenían cosas que resolver, pero aceptando la cercanía del otro, anhelándola incluso. Aiacos se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso, y señaló al peque en sus brazos con la mirada, antes de clavar sus ojos en los de su flor carmesí; Violate aguantó la respiración expectante… tenía ganas de estirar los brazos y tomar al niño, pero no se atrevía. Entre ambos flotaba una petición, pero… pero… ¡por piedad! ¿Es que eran incapaces de vocalizarla?

"… ¿por favor?" Logró decir Aiacos, sincero y humilde. Aferró más a su niño, confiado en que Violate pudiera entender qué quería pedir.

¡Y lo hizo! La espectro se sonrojó bastante y bajó la mirada unos segundos, antes de verle a la cara con una sonrisa muy discreta. Violate bajó los hombros, sin perder de vista el rostro del juez. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: al mismo tiempo que era el momento más maravilloso del año, sentía un dolor desgarrador en las entrañas, porque las cosas entre ella y Aiacos estaban muy tensas, había heridas abiertas entre ambos, pero al mismo tiempo… se le cumplía un deseo tan anhelado que casi lloraba de felicidad. Porque Aiacos le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de Benito, ¿verdad? Cierto, el juez no era enteramente libre, las circunstancias lo habían orillado a tomar esa determinación, pero… ¿De qué importaba todo eso? ¡Había pensado en ella!

"¿Está seguro de esto, señor Aiacos?"

Un _no confío en nadie más_ quedó colgando en el aire. Aiacos simplemente asintió, como esperando un rechazo. Violate, tímida, sonrió y estiró los brazos, recibiendo al nene a quien acunó como su más grande tesoro, dándose la extrañísima licencia de derrochar ternura mientras lo mecía y cobijaba. Aiacos dejó la enorme pañalera de su niño a los pies de Violate y suspiró. El que su ala derecha hubiera recibido a su hijito lo llenó de paz mental: ahora sí se podría ir en esa campaña con la mente tranquila. Ni siquiera sentía que debía darle instrucciones de cómo cuidarlo. Su ala derecha sabía.

"¿Verás que esté a salvo y cuidado si no regreso?"

"Regresará, señor Aiacos, ya verá. Usted exagera."

"Gracias."

Aiacos se calzó el casco y endureció la mirada. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin mayor drama, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a Violate con su Benito en los brazos. Se acercó a los demás jueces muchísimo más tranquilo. Pandora se llevó una mano a la cintura cuando lo vio acercarse.

"Feh. Alguien está contento." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora sí que podrás concentrarte: tu hijo quedó en buenos brazos."

"Ooooh, Violetita se ve preciosa con un bebé." Comentó Minos embelesado. "Aiacos, ¿Por qué no dijiste que se veía tan bien?"

"No sé a qué te refieres, Minos. Violate se ve igual de siempre, no hay ninguna diferencia." Rezongó Aiacos molesto, mirando por encima del hombro como Violate (a quien Queen ayudaba con la pañalera) se alejaba en dirección de Perséfone.

Minos tenía razón, se lo reconocía: su ala derecha se veía preciosa así de maternal… Seguramente sería una mamá increíble, si es que algún día tenía la oportunidad de serlo.

Radamanthys le dio un zape.

"Sí, claro: _no me había fijado_ dice el tipo." Rada se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto burlesco. "¡Ni tú te lo crees!"

"Hmpf." Aiacos se sobó la nuca. "¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Esperamos la señal del señor Hades." Dijo Pandora. "No debe faltar mucho más."

Pandora se cruzó de brazos y fijó la mirada en el señor del Inframundo. Los tres jueces la imitaron, viendo como Hades intercambiaba algunas palabras con Perséfone y Thanatos. Hincharon el pecho de orgullo y se insuflaron de contento, sintiendo en el alma la adrenalina y expectación justo antes de la batalla.

Pronto partirían a vengar las ofensas y darle honor y lustre al Inframundo. Eso los entusiasmaba.

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Casa de los Murciélagos.**

 _15 de mayo. 00:03 horas._

Fue como una caricia a su conciencia, carente de toda malicia, sino de todo lo contrario. No venía de ella, era como algo aparte, pero no le generaba rechazo. Era una sensación demasiado ingenua, llena incluso de ternura que la animaba a resistir un poco más.

Sin embargo, también tenía mucho miedo. Muchísimo miedo y angustia. Temía el rechazo y por su vida. Creía que moriría.

 **– LE GASP –**

Artemisa despertó de súbito, habiendo recuperado la conciencia tan de golpe como abrió los ojos. Su respiración se tornó agitada en ese instante, resoplando de pánico por la nariz y boca y sintiendo dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Tenía frío y la piel la tenía por completo erizada. Estaba expuesta, indefensa, vulnerable… el vestido que Phantasos le había puesto estaba hecho jirones, pero seguía cumpliendo su objetivo y dándole algo de privacidad. Sentía un volcán de ácido en el estómago y aquella desesperante sensación de no poder mover las extremidades amenazaba con hacerla chillar de frustración. Cada vez que intentaba acomodarse, de ordenarle a sus brazos o piernas moverse, no solo su musculatura era incapaz de obedecer, sino que un agudo dolor le recorría los nervios, agudo y punzante, que con desesperación clamaba que se quedara quieta.

Seguía tirada en esa superficie, como una muñeca de trapo abandonada por una niña. Parecía ser de piedra y no era lisa, pues las irregularidades de la roca la estaban lastimando. Reposaba en una suerte de altar al medio de una estancia oscura y negra, apenas iluminada; podía oler sangre que no era la suya fluyendo por las paredes. Ella era una cazadora, conocía bien ese olor, pero a diferencia suya, que respetaba aquél valioso líquido (por mucho que despreciara a los mortales a ratos), quienes la habían encerrado allí no le guardaban ningún tipo de respeto, y se regocijaban burlones cuando la derramaban.

Sus captores estaban cerca.

Sentía pasos, conmoción. Habían puesto guardias en los corredores desde que descubrieran a Phantasos merodeando por la casa, y esta vez no eran simples esqueletos, sino calaveras.

Llena de pánico paseó la agitada mirada en todas direcciones, gimiendo al no poder reprimir el terror. Ella, la más celosa guardiana de su propia castidad, quien en épocas anteriores no había dudado en matar por muchísimo menos, estaba indefensa y a merced de quienes la habían arrebatado de su vida, arrebatándole para siempre por la opción de decidir al respecto.

Tenía miedo. Al Tártaro con el orgullo, estaba en pánico. ¡No se podía mover! ¿Dónde estaban sus ángeles? Había visto como los quebraban a los tres. ¡Cómo habían luchado! Aún drogados como los dejaron, forzando esa desventaja en sus leales guardianes, intentaron defenderla con todos sus sentidos. ¡Por el Olimpo! ¡Touma! ¿Lo habrían matado acaso?

Tenía pesadillas con la imagen de aquella espada atravesando su torso de lado a lado.

¡Qué vergüenza! Qué horror… Apretó los ojos y dejó escapar varias lágrimas. ¿Qué diría el pelirrojo si la viera en ese lamentable estado? Reprimió un sollozo. ¿Y si dejaba de quererla? Apenas podía soportar que no la quisiera como mujer, que solo la viera como diosa inalcanzable, ¿Y Ahora? ¿Cómo lo miraba a la cara? Seguramente daba asco…

La imagen de la muñeca de trapo no estaba tan alejada de la verdad. Recordaba su rapto, la forma en que sus ángeles habían luchado (como perros rabiosos) por protegerla, incluso desde la inconsciencia y pese a las desventajas. Recordaba los ruidos que hizo el cuerpo de Touma al quebrarse, o el de Teseo… no quiso dejarlos solos e intentó intervenir en favor de los tres, pero nunca pudo inflamar su cosmo debido a las drogas y a esa maldita tos que se ensañó con sus pulmones. El ataque se había centrado en ella, habían querido neutralizarla primero, asegurarse que no pudiera contraatacar… podía recordar perfectamente cómo se perdió el control del combate. Peleó como una fiera para defenderse, pese a que no pudo usar su cosmo para ello. Tampoco podía pedir ayuda, pero no le importó. Pudo haber tenido alguna remota ventaja, pero fue cuando le taparon la boca y nariz con ese trapo empapado, cuyo aroma tan astringente le robó la conciencia a la primera involuntaria bocanada.

Se fue a negro con aquellas palabras de Quicxic en sus oídos y el lascivo peso de su cuerpo encima suyo.

Despertó horas después, sintiendo un dolor hirviente e inenarrable en los brazos. Sus captores, Quicxic y Patán, le estaban desencajando las articulaciones, cada uno tirando de sus extremidades. Así la dejaron incapaz de moverse o de defenderse, inútil e inhabilitada. Ya lo habían hecho con sus piernas, cuidando de que no perdiera las sensaciones. Aun así luchó con todo lo que tenía, con lo poco de cosmo que podía encender, con sus dientes incluso. No podía usar sus poderes, su divinidad estaba anulada. ¡Tanto que le dolían los brazos y piernas! Las sentía, oh sí, claro que sí las sentía, pero no las podía mover…

Pero peleó, no se rindió. Solo escuchaba las risas provocativas y burlonas. Eso no quebró su espíritu y, aunque indefensa, no se doblegó. Aquella primera vez Quicxic la sujetó por el mentón, clavándole una terrorífica mirada: le dio una paliza memorable tan severa que hasta vomitó sangre. Tenían que aprovechar que los dioses griegos eran inmortales le dijeron, que no podía morir, repitieron. Ese mismo terrible ser volvió a levantarla y sujetarla por la barbilla. Le recomendó que se quedara callada o le desencajarían también la mandíbula para que así gritara con ganas, si es que podía. Entonces la arrojó contra esa piedra y le rasgó las ropas de un solo tirón…

… apenas tenía recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Gritó con ganas, con todas sus fuerzas, como intentando despertar a todos los muertos del mundo, pero fue en vano. Ni patalear pudo para defenderse y su voz fue inútil para conseguirle ayuda.

Quicxic hizo lo que quiso con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello? ¿Horas, días, semanas? Artemisa cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió gimiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa, tan mortal: sus piernas y brazos no se curaban y, por lo mismo, ni siquiera podía acomodarse aunque fuese un poco. Ese aroma a azúcar quemada la tenía loca, lo odiaba. Estaba a merced de sus captores, quienes se habían cebado con ella. No temían un escape, ni siquiera habían asegurado la puerta… aunque ahora le habían puesto guardias.

No quería que la vieran así. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era que sus articulaciones se recompusiesen y así poder encontrar algo con qué cubrirse mejor y escapar. Olvidarse de todo esto, dejarlo atrás y hacer como que nunca pasó.

Aunque algo le decía que nunca podría olvidar esta experiencia.

La sorpresiva e inesperada visita de Phantasos la había llenado de energía, de esperanzas. Justo cuando había estado a momentos de rendir su voluntad, aquella pequeña diosa, el sueño más joven de todos, la incentivó a seguir luchando, instándola a no rendirse, a resistir en mejor pie esta tragedia. La muchachita se escandalizó con sus penurias, pero lejos de sentir lástima por ella, azuzó su personalidad y la instó a no dejarse quebrar.

Era lo que los señores de Xibalbá querían y no podía darles el gusto.

Las palabras de Phantasos no fueron épicas, y puede que incluso haya cometido algunos deslices y tenido faltas de tacto, pero sin duda, ¡sin lugar a dudas!, habían sido como un bálsamo en su corazón. Había estado a punto de enajenarse de su propia mente y dejarse quebrar cuando la más joven entre los sueños apareció como conjurada de la nada, furtiva e insolente, e instándola a superar esta prueba. Incluso le recordó quien era, y cuando había sugerido sacarla a la rastra de ese lugar, fue la misma Artemisa quien le dijo que debía ser más astuta, que Phantasos tenía más posibilidades de escapar y pedir ayuda, que ella estaría bien.

¿Habría podido lograr su cometido? Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la vio.

Curioso…

… volvió a sentir esa caricia, muy tímida y respetuosa, como si algo intentase consolarla, una conciencia aparte de la suya propia…

 **– LE GASP –**

Sintió un cosmo agresivo y maligno aparecer junto a ella. Artemisa intentó endurecer el rostro, fulminarlo con la mirada, pero algo le dijo que su expresión solo era de terror. La oscuridad se le acercó, aquél señor de Xibalbá era quien más la visitaba y la miraba con pervertido interés. Se llamaba Quicxic y lo rodeaba un aura de podredumbre: era el único que la tocaba, quien había violentado su pureza, y forzado su presencia en ella. Sintió náuseas cuando se le acercó y débilmente encendió su rebelde cosmo en defensa propia al sentir como le ponía la mano en el torso y la acariciaba con lujuria, en mofa de una caricia más gentil. Se detuvo en su bajo abdomen. Quiso juntar las piernas, pero no podía.

"¡El plan resultó!" Murmuró contento, lascivo. " _Conejita_ … logré mi cometido."

Por toda respuesta, Artemisa lo escupió, y por ello le dieron con el revés de la mano. Cayó al suelo por el borde de aquél altar sin que pudiera poner los brazos para evitar más heridas. Quicxic se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó por el cabello, arrastrándola por el suelo hasta rodear el altar. La dejó caer unos instantes y la tomó por la maraña de cabello, levantándola hasta tenerla frente a frente. La mitad del rostro de la diosa estaba hinchado y morado, sangraba por la nariz y uno de los oídos, pero lo desafiaba, pese al intenso dolor que debía sentir en aquellos momentos.

"Estás más silenciosa que otros días, _juguete_. ¿Te comió la lengua mi colega Patán acaso, _conejita_?" Quicxic, la acercó a su rostro y le pasó la lengua por el rostro, antes de meterle los dedos a la boca, como queriéndose asegurar que aún tenía lengua. "Dímelo, juguete, porque no comparto a mis perras con nadie."

Artemisa cerró los ojos, negándose a responderle. Trató de ser orgullosa, y lo consiguió por momentos. Estaban a punto de quebrarle el espíritu, pero todavía no lo lograban, y por todo el Olimpo que daría guerra. Percibió entonces que desenvainaba un cuchillo, y se obligó a sí misma a no darle el gusto de mostrarle su rostro lleno de miedosa curiosidad. Sintió un corte justo por encima de su cabeza y ella cayó al perder todo el apoyo que la mantenía suspendida en el aire. Nuevamente quedó desparramada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Quicxic giró sobre sus talones y caminó tranquilo hacia la puerta, sin temer la huida de la diosa. Llevaba algo sujeto en sus manos.

Artemisa abrió los ojos a todo dar y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Le habían cortado el pelo! ¡Toda su melena!

 **"¡NO!"**

"¿Qué _No_?" Quicxic le miró por encima del hombro, pervertido y burlón. Levantó la mano derecha en donde sujetaba su cabello, el que había cortado con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda. "No te sirve, _esclava_ , no mereces esta cabellera. Me la llevo, debo ponerla a buen resguardo. Vuelvo en un momento a hacerte mimos."

Artemisa cerró los ojos, ansiando más que nunca en la vida poder hacerse bola y desaparecer. Tenía que salir de allí o la ansiedad la destruiría, y eso que no podía morir. Podía aguantar, pero ¡YA! ¡Ya era suficiente! ¿Por qué no paraba? ¡Su cabello! Su única belleza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué maldita cosa les había hecho a estos **MALPARIDOS** para que le hicieran esto? No quería estar ahí, no quería, no quería, quería ir a casa, quería a su mamá, incluso ver a su hermano. No quería, no quería, no quería… ¡Quería a Touma!

 **"¡Contigo Quería Hablar, Degenerado!"** Alguien exclamó con firmeza y gravedad, aquella voz resonó por todo el corredor.

"¡¿Cómo…?!"

 **PAAAF. PLAAF. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAAAF. PLAAF. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAAAF. PLAAF. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAAAF. PLAAF. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAAAF. PLAAF. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAH. PAAAF.**

 **"¡AAAAARGH!"**

Artemisa no se pudo aguantar el llanto. Allí donde había quedado tirada lloró con amargura, sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que se estaba desarrollando justo fuera de esa habitación. De hecho creyó que el escándalo eran sus propios llantos y no tuvo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. No se dio cuenta de la paliza que estaba siendo servida fuera. Se encogió sobre sí misma, cuando sintió pasos agitados corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Señorita!"

 **"¡NO ME TOQUES!"** Ordenó tajante, sin querer mirar, cuando le pusieron las manos encima.

Aquél toque se retiró en el acto y todo se sumió en silencio. No hubo burlas que le replicaran, sino una respetuosa quietud. Algo la cubrió: una tela fina que la hizo erizar la piel, pero lo que la puso rígida fue el golpe que produjo un bastón de madera cayendo sobre la piedra y el peso que se dejó caer con suavidad a su lado. Hizo pucheros y cerró más los ojos, creyendo que la delicada presencia que sentía a su lado era su imaginación. El toque de una mano… una caricia gentil que le apartó los flecos del rostro.

"¿Misi? Soy yo, mi niña…" Era Leto. Artemisa abrió los ojos y miró en dirección de la titánide, con los ojos grandes como platos, que derramaron lágrimas de alivio, que ya no pudo contener. La titánide no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos, levantarla y aferrarla contra su cuerpo. "Ya te tengo."

"¡Mamá!"

"Por todo el Olimpo, Misi… ¿Cómo se atrevieron?" Leto no dijo más. Simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su hija y rodearla con su cosmo, fortaleciendo de paso el de ella.

Por alguna razón, quizás por ser justamente una titánide, el incienso no parecía afectarla. Leto elevó su cosmo como si fuera un desafío, contactando el de su hija y dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para poder curarla. Aunque le provocó mucho dolor a Artemisa, todas sus articulaciones desencajadas regresaron a su sitio, provocando espasmos a medida que se reparaban los huesos, pero habilitándola de nuevo, devolviéndole el control sobre su cuerpo. Artemisa, ni bien pudo mover los brazos, se aferró a su madre como si se tratara de una niña pequeñita.

"¡Mamiiiii!" Al carajo el orgullo, solo quería sentirse a salvo.

"Sugiero que salgamos. Este no es lugar para ninguna de las dos." Dijo otra voz, que no reconoció. "Todavía tenemos que encontrar a la señito Phantasos."

Huitzilopochtli se puso de pie y con más respeto del necesario ayudó a la titánide a levantar a su hija. Por supuesto que el roce del dios mexica no le gustó para nada a Artemisa, quien ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, solo buscaba el refugio maternal. Leto dejó que la ayudaran, pero no soltó en ningún momento a su niña. Si había sido capaz de aguantar dolores de parto tan horribles como los que había sufrido cuando dio a luz a sus mellizos, bien podía llevar a su Artemisa de regreso al Olimpo en andas, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse usando la barbilla.

"Vamos, no quiero que mi hija esté un segundo más aquí." Gruñó la titánide, caminando hacia la puerta, cargando a su hija como podía. "Misi… sé que te duele, pero intentemos caminar… pasito a pasito… Mamá te ayuda…"

Huitzilopochtli mantuvo la cercanía, atento a todo lo que ocurría fuera de la puerta. Se adelantó un poco para ver cómo estaba la situación, en especial para ver si podían salir. Antes de entrar, no solo habían tenido una pelea bastante fea con varias calaveras antes de poder intentar siquiera acercarse a la cautiva diosa, sino que además se encontraron a Quicxic a medio pasillo y allí Leto le había caído a golpes con inusitada ira. Huitzilopochtli se encargó de las calaveras y siendo quien era y considerando sus antecedentes, no tuvo mayores problemas para acabarlas. No quiso asistir a Leto a apalear a Quicxic, principalmente porque la titánide no parecía necesitar ayuda, o quererla. La intensidad de la paliza que le dio fue tal que Quicxic optó por desvanecerse en el aire para escapar de la ira materna, aunque lo hizo en medio de risas grotescas y burlonas.

"Avancemos. Camino despejado." Huitzilopochtli se volvió a Leto. "¿La señorita puede caminar?"

"Puedo…, andando, quiero salir de aquí." Sollozó Artemisa, sin dejarse vencer.

"Quisiera poder llevarla a su ritmo, pero no se puede. Mis disculpas si la presiono. Saldremos pronto de aquí." Huitzilopochtli las instó a andar todo lo rápido que podían. "Señora Leto… vamos: todavía tenemos que reunirnos con los demás."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tu hermano y Quetzalcóatl fueron a tratar de rescatar a Phantasos." Le explicó Leto. "Ella tomó un riesgo importante para ayudarte: confió en Huitzilopochtli, quien nos dijo dónde estabas, y se dejó atrapar para distraer la atención de tus captores. Ojalá que se encuentre bien."

"Le dejé uno de mis puñales y le ordené que la protegieran. Estará bien." Sonrió Huitzilopochtli complacido. "Andando, señoritas, aún tenemos que salir de aquí. Luego se ponen al día."

Buen uso que le daba Phantasos al puñal que le habían prestado. Aún desde su celda, la diosa se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien. Notó como las calaveras y los esqueletos que Quicxic y Patán habían dejado merodeando por aquella casa de tormentos se agitaba como azuzados por una pelea cercana.

"Me estoy perdiendo toda la maldita diversión." Gruñó entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la puerta todo lo que podía.

No le fue difícil detectar una pelea justo en el corredor de fuera, ni identificar las risas de Quicxic. Se preocupó porque no pudo oír por ningún lado las de Patán, y eso que se esforzó. Por más que pudo, el campo visual que le permitían los barrotes no era mucho, y sólo le dejaban ver lo que tenía frente a ella. Apretaba los dientes y estaba considerando seriamente la idea de sujetar las barras y sacudirlas, cuando de pronto…

 **"¡AAAAH!"**

"¡Señorita Phantasos! O supongo que es usted." Le dijo Quetzalcóatl con una linda sonrisa. La serpiente emplumaba se dejó caer de improviso justo al frente de su celda, dándole un susto notable.

"¡¿Tiene que saltar así de improviso?! La Próxima Vez Avise, Que Casi Me Desdoblo del Susto." Ladró Phantasos sujetando su corazón. Por instinto, quiso cubrir su rostro. "Sí, soy yo."

"Retroceda un poco, tengo que abrir esta puerta."

Phantasos hizo lo que le indicaban, mientras Quetzalcóatl mañoseaba con los cerrojos. Detrás del dios pudo distinguir la figura de Quicxic, quien tras huir de Leto había decidido enfrentar a los demás intrusos. El ajawab luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Apolo. Cierto, el dios del sol tampoco podía elevar su cosmo, pero eso no lo había detenido de iniciar una lucha con él, sin permitirle usar su desventaja a su favor. Pero todo quedó en nada… al mismo tiempo que el cerrojo cedió, se produjo un silencio espectral. Quetzalcóatl abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Phantasos: ambos pudieron ver la enfurecida figura de Apolo, lleno de golpes y bufando de ira, con la melena de Artemisa bien sujeta en la mano.

Durante la pelea se la había quitado.

"¡Se escapó! ¡El muy maldito se hizo humo y escapó!" Ladró Apolo señalando con furia el lugar en donde segundos antes Quicxic se había estado burlando de él. "¡Miren esto! ¡Es la melena de mi hermana! ¡¿Cómo Se Atrevió El Muy Maldito?!"

"No es momento para quedarse aquí, Apolo." Le dijo Quetzalcóatl. "Puede que Quicxic haya ido por Patán o algún otro de los ajawab. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!"

"¿Y Fantasía?"

"Aquí estoy, y el nombre es Phantasos, señor Apolo."

Apolo le dedicó una fiera mirada a Phantasos por unos momentos, pero la actitud tan _nomeimportista_ de la joven diosa lo tomó por sorpresa. ¡Vaya que se parecía a Hypnos! Se le acercó con cautela y hasta amabilidad por ratos. Phantasos se cruzó de brazos y apartó el rostro, avergonzada de sus facciones, pero no de su actitud. El dios la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, recibiendo una malhumorada mirada.

Vaya. Cada vez que hacía eso con alguna chica (o algún ocasional varón), solía encontrarse con miradas ilusionadas, enamoradas y recatadas, y no tardaba mucho en llevarse a esa persona a la cama. Siempre descubría algo que hacía que su corazón se acelerase al ver un rostro así de ese modo, como si revelaran un secreto arcano listo para que él lo descubriera. No fue así con Phantasos, no hubo mirada ilusionada o enamorada. Tampoco recato, solo se enfrentó a las dos piscinas profundas que tenía por ojos, maravillosos, cuyo color era imposible de describir. Al fondo de ellos vio a la poseedora de una voluntad libre y no sumisa. Eran ojos bellos, que le mostraban un pedacito de alma que pareció llamar a la suya.

Eso le gustó. Un montón.

Perplejo, Apolo la soltó de súbito, parpadeando como si quisiera deshacerse de una visión, aunque no con brusquedad, sino con delicadeza, como si estuviera dejando su lira a un lado. Se fijó entonces en ella… Como que las facciones de Phantasos le parecieron fuera de lugar, no se condecían con su interior. No eran deformidades, eran lesiones que no tenía porqué tener.

"Ja. Si tan fea no soy." Se burló la diosa, cruzándose de brazos.

"No eres fea, para nada. Tienes lindos ojos." Le dijo Apolo, quien en seguida frunció el ceño. "Discúlpame, fui grosero." Le ofreció la mano con más galantería de la esperada, cosa que sorprendió incluso al mismo Apolo. "Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Ya estás a salvo."

"Gracias, pero… puedo solita, señor Apolo. Solo necesitaba que abrieran la puerta."

"AHEM. Luego se ponen al día los dos con los coqueteos." Les dijo Quetzalcóatl de pronto. "Ya dejen de hacerme sentir como violinista mal pagado y andando, que no me hago más joven. Lo de Patán iba en serio."

Quetzalcóatl les recordó que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El grupo comenzó a correr hacia la salida de aquella Casa de los Murciélagos, con toda la agilidad de la que podían echar mano. A diferencia de Artemisa, Phantasos no estaba adolorida, por lo que moverse con ella fue bastante más fácil. Cuando llegaron a la puerta tuvieron que esperar unos tensos minutos, hasta que por fin pudieron ver a Huitzilopochtli escoltando a Leto y Artemisa. Y solo una vez que el grupo se hubo reunido, salieron del edificio siguiendo la huella de Quetzalcóatl.

Se internaron en la selva de jícaros a paso veloz. En algún punto de aquella huida Apolo tomó a su hermana en los brazos y no la soltó. Por fin Quetzalcóatl se detuvo ante unas rocas y esperó a que el grupo se reuniera. Cuando eso ocurrió, la piedra se abrió a una orden de la serpiente emplumada, revelando un refugio al que no dudaron entrar. Las puertas se cerraron cuando Quetzalcóatl entró.

Una vez dentro, Apolo dejó a Artemisa en el suelo la abrazó con fuerza, siendo a su vez abrazados por Leto. Phantasos y los dioses mexica les dieron su momento y espacio. Tomaron algo de respetuosa distancia.

"¡¿Fuiste a recorrer el París–Dakar, Huitzi, que te tardaste tanto?!" Gruñó Phantasos a medias.

"¡Señito! Me Alegra Verte Con Bien." La saludó Huitzilopochtli muy animoso. "Me tardé un poco, pero me fue inevitable."

"Lo que hiciste fue bastante valiente. Sorprendiste a muchos en casa." Le dijo Quetzalcóatl. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Cansada, adolorida, tengo hambre y frío, y necesito un baño caliente." Phantasos se observó las ropas. Era un desastre. "Debí traer mi kamei. ¿Qué es este lugar?"

Era una caverna horadada en la roca, pero no un simple hueco húmedo y asqueroso. Estaba limpio, seco y se veía incluso decente. Quetzalcóatl dio una palmada y se encendió una fogata, revelando un sitio sencillo, pero cómodo. El dios les indicó unos cojines en el suelo, invitándolos a sentarse, cosa que tanto ella como Huitzilopochtli hicieron con bastante agrado.

"No es la primera vez que me infiltro en el Xibalbá a hacer desmadre." Confesó la serpiente emplumada. "Construí este refugio hace siglos. En mi faceta de Kukulcán, logré que estuviera libre de toda influencia de los ajawab. Este lugar es seguro." Explicó con una sonrisa. "Si me disculpan…"

Quetzalcóatl los dejó solo y se acercó a la pequeña familia que se reunía. Algo pareció explicarles a medida que les señalaba otro sector del pequeño refugio, en donde aparecieron algunos biombos. Quizás no era un lugar lleno de lujos, pero sí lleno de comodidades. Allí podrían tomar un breve descanso, recuperar fuerzas e incluso atender sus heridas. Mientras eso ocurría, Phantasos se volteó hacia Huitzilopochtli, quien la miraba travieso, de costado. La diosa le sonrió, e invocando el puñal que le había prestado, lo hizo aparecer en su mano y se lo ofreció por el mango.

"Toma Huitzi. Te lo devuelvo con mi sincero agradecimiento. ¡Me sirvió como no tienes idea!"

"Considéralo un regalo mío, señito." Le dijo Huitzilopochtli con algo de coquetería. Perpleja, Phantasos le miró extrañada.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué?" No obtuvo respuesta, sino un guiño divertido por parte de Huitzilopochtli, quien travieso le ofreció su celular. "No entiendo tu actitud. Explícate."

"Para que llames a tu mamá, señito. Tiene que estar calva de la preocupación."

Phantasos abrió los ojos grandes y puso la sonrisa más amplia del mundo. Iba a comenzar a marcar cuando llamaron su atención.

"¡Phantasos, hija de Hypnos!" Exclamó de pronto Artemisa. La diosa intentó verse severa, y quizás lo logró por unos instantes, pero sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Gracias."

Conmovida por la sinceridad de esa simple palabra, Phantasos solo asintió como respuesta.

Bajó la mirada al celular…

… ya quería volver a casa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Mi Vida Contigo_**

 _… Touma comenzó a resistir el agarre de Aioria y de su hermana, por lo que tuvieron que contenerlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Marido y mujer se miraron preocupados: el ángel estaba alteradísimo y los resistía con toda su voluntad, pese a lo debilitado que estaba, sin importarle que sus heridas se reabrieran. ¡Cómo comprendían al pobrecito! En su lugar ellos no estarían mucho mejor. Sin embargo Marín tenía…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Los dioses mexica llegaron para quedarse. Al menos rescataron a Artemisa y Leto pudo caerle a palos a Quicxic a gusto, aunque el tipo se le escapó. La idea del **wiño** la dio Shadir, originalmente Leto le pegaba a Quicxic con unos tacones (a falta de chancla). Ahora falta que los angelitos despierten bien y se reúnan con su señora. Y que Zeus haga berrinche porque no le avisaron. También hay que ver en qué queda el ataque al Xibalbá que Hades envió. Aún quedan algunos capítulos por resolver. ***EDICIÓN*** Olvidé mencionar que esto de desencajar las articulaciones de una persona estuvo inspirado en el capítulo 10 de la octava temporada de Criminal Minds, en donde el ignoto de turno, un tipo **MUY** perturbado, desencajaba y dislocaba los huesos de sus víctimas para vestirlos y usarlos como marionetas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Huitzilopochtli mira con ojos **GRAAANDES** a Phantasos, **Nice** , aunque esto deje bien perpleja a la pobre. Al menos el padre de la criatura descubrió a punta de infarto que sí la quiere y bastante: todo el tiempo que le hizo el quite acaba de caerle encima como montaña de ladrillos. Quedó hecho bolsa el pobre. Le entregué la torta a Thanatos, las medicinas y medialunas al inframundo y me comí los panqueques yo sola. Anneke, Paulina y Eo celebraron bastante bien y están roncos, pero el que se burla de Albiore es Aldebarán. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Leto:** (en griego antiguo Λητώ) es una de las hijas de los titanes Ceo y Febe y, en el panteón olímpico, madre con Zeus de los mellizos Apolo y Artemisa. Con su hermana Asteria, fue venerada como diosa de la noche y de la luz del día, e individualmente se la veneró como diosa de la maternidad y el recato femenino. Sin embargo, en su condición de titánide, a Leto se la vincula con la esfera del cielo de polo a polo y con la luz que purifica.

 **Palín:** (en mapudungun: palin, 'pelotear') Es una actividad tradicional mapuche con fines religiosos o deportivos que tiene similitud con el hockey y con el juego español de la chueca. Consiste en dos equipos de cinco a quince jugadores cada uno. Cada equipo se distribuye en forma lineal a lo largo de la cancha, debiendo cada jugador (palife, "pelotero") quedar frente a su competidor (kon), con quien medirá su fuerza, habilidad y astucia. Será con quien compartirá la comida después del juego y a quien atenderá como una visita ilustre. Es la manera de fortalecer la relación entre las comunidades.

Los jugadores se disputan una bola de madera llamada pali o fungul bola hecha de cuero con centro de lana, bien apretado. Se utilizan unos bastones de madera conocidos como **wiño** de madera nativa, con curvatura natural, que pueden ser de boldo, avellano o meli.

El objetivo es llevar esta pelota usando los bastones hacia una meta (tripalwe) que está simbolizada por la línea de fondo del equipo rival obteniendo un punto o tripal. El centro de la cancha está marcado por un hoyo desde donde la pelota es golpeada por el wiño y enviada al lado donde está el equipo propio, quien deberá sacarla de la raya o límite de fondo respectivo. Las maniobras consistían en golpear la bola a ras de suelo o en altura (witrulon), dominar la bola en el aire (malkotun) y el malkokantun que consistía en ir dominando la bola en el aire sin dejarla caer hasta pasársela a otro jugador.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	18. Cap 17: Mi Vida Contigo

_Los jueces enfrentan el limbo con decisión y peligro, dispuestos a llevarse a sus enemigos por delante. La venganza de Hades se ha desatado… aunque puede esperar a que Minos hable por teléfono. Así como Touma ha tenido un despertar más o menos violento, Pasitea e Hypnos comparten una íntima conversación. El peligro acecha a los jueces._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Mi vida contigo.**

 **Inframundo. Límite del Limbo.**

 _15 de mayo. 06:46 horas._

Minos se detuvo ante el límite del Limbo, con mirada medianamente depredadora. Tenía algunos raspones en la cara y se veía muy serio, como si quisiera destruir lo que tenía al frente con el pensamiento. Apretó la mandíbula y mostró los dientes, al tiempo que empuñaba los puños. Sus tropas lo seguían, tan silenciosas como él. Habían tenido bajas, que vengaron prontamente.

Radamanthys aterrizó a su derecha, y Aiacos algo más tarde a su izquierda. Los tres habían visto acción. Un camino que no les tomaría más de tres horas a buena velocidad se había tardado bastante más, pues a medida que adentraban en su propio territorio trazaron nuevos caminos, distintos de los normales, para cubrir más terreno y confundir al enemigo. De ese modo encontraron campamentos de esqueletos ocultos, que no dudaron en destruir. Tres fueron las rutas que cubrieron y los tres llegaron más o menos al mismo tiempo, quizás con diferencias de minutos entre uno y otro, pero llegaron.

El gato decidió sentarse junto al Juez de Wyvern y comenzó a asearse.

"Ya estamos aquí. Toca cruzar hacia el Xibalbá." Dijo Radamanthys.

"Lo más probable es que nuestros poderes disminuyan estando allá." Comentó Aiacos, entrecerrando la mirada. "Tenemos por lo mismo que dar golpes certeros y no dudar."

"Y cuidarnos de los señores de Xibalbá. Hasta ahora hemos podido hacerles frente porque hemos peleado en el Inframundo. Nada nos asegura que al otro lado las cosas sean iguales."

"Sin mencionar que han sido los dioses quienes se han enfrentado a ellos." Gruñó Radamanthys. "

"Son deidades, cierto, pero pueden morir: es su desventaja. Hay que poner atención a como luchan." Gruñó Aiacos. El juez de Garuda apretó los dientes: estaba casi seguro que si prestaba atención al combate podría identificar la debilidad de los ajawab. "Será un buen ejercicio. Si Seiya pudo lastimar a nuestro señor Hades, ¿Cómo no vamos a poder nosotros bajarnos a un ajawab maldito?" Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Pues…"

Minos comenzó a hablar, pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Radamanthys y Aiacos lo quedaron viendo con cara de circunstancias, pero el juez de Griffin ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta. Sonrió como idiota al ver quien llamaba y no se tardó en contestar.

"¡ _Elskerinne_! ¿Cómo está mi bomboncito?"

Radamanthys se palmeó la cara y Aiacos hizo como que vomitaba un arcoíris. El juez de Garuda procedió a resoplar muy molesto. ¡Lindo! Una llamada de Ingrid. El juez de Wyvern le hizo señas a Minos para que colgara pronto, que estaban ocupados.

"Sí, aquí en el trabajo. ¡Ha sido una masacre! Falta la sangre y las tripas eso sí. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" Explicó Minos con voz tranquila, ignorando a Rada. "No, hoy no podré verte, _meloncito_. Quizás mañana en la noche… Ya sabes, una velada llena de pasión y lujuria… No…. Sí. ¡CLARO! Me encanta la idea. Lo que tú quieras, sabes que confío en ti."

"Ahem. Minos…" Gruñó Radamanthys, señalando la frontera del Limbo. "Por si no te has dado cuenta…"

"Ingrid, tengo que irme. El deber llama." Continuó Minos, aparentemente ignorando a sus colegas. "No, yo te amo más. ¡Yo te amo más! No… Bueno, me amas más. ¡Cuelga!… espero a que cuelgues… no, cuelga tu… No, cuel… ¡ **OYE**!"

Aiacos le quitó el celular y colgó el teléfono antes de regresárselo, sin decir ni pío. Ambos jueces se miraron feo varios segundos, y todo hubiera terminado mal si Radamanthys no hubiese intervenido. Minos y Aiacos estaban en una suerte de ley del hielo bastante atípica, sobre todo desde que el juez de Griffin había decidido que Violate sería su amiga del alma. A veces conversaban bastante bien hasta que Aiacos recordaba que estaba celoso… aunque tenía que admitir que desde hacía unos días que el nepalí estaba mucho menos hostil hacia Minos. Al menos habían mantenido sus diferencias fuera del ámbito laboral. Prefirió intervenir antes que se pusieran raras las cosas.

"Minos, mejor nos concentramos. Mientras antes ataquemos el Xibalbá, mejor."

"Además no podemos perder tiempo: Saben bien que los que entraron a rescatar a la señora Artemisa esperan nuestra señal para poder escabullirse lo más en secreto que puedan."

"¡Ah, cierto! Tenemos prisa. ¿Pues a qué esperamos?" Preguntó Minos con una sonrisa burlona. "Tenemos nuestras misiones: Que los de Xibalbá sepan quienes son sus mamás, como en el fútbol."

"¡Sus papás, Minos!" Gruñó Radamanthys. "Tenemos que mostrarles que somos sus padres. ¡No tienes idea de fútbol!"

"Sí, lo que digas, sabelotodo."

Aiacos rodó los ojos al cielo y tras darles una palmada en los sapuris a los otros dos jueces, se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad. Llegó junto a sus tropas, a quienes les dio una silenciosa instrucción y pronto esa columna de espectros se adentró en el Limbo. Minos aguzó la mirada y sin necesidad de voltear a ver a Radamanthys, supo cuando éste decidió imitar a Garuda. Esperó unos minutos antes de imitarlos a los dos.

"Hora del show." Dijo tras acariciar la cabeza del gato, mientras echaba a correr en dirección del Limbo, junto con sus tropas.

El minino se quedó en el Inframundo, con cara de malas pulgas y esperó a que todos los espectros se fueran. Maulló en señal de aprobación y se devolvió hacia Giudecca.

No le gustaba el limbo.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

 _15 de mayo, 07:50 horas._

Lo que lo despertó, fue la caricia de una conciencia ajena a la suya. Parecía estar llena de curiosidad, de inocencia incluso. Hasta podía detectar un velado cariño. Pero no era su propia consciencia, era otra, o al menos eso le parecía. Una que además tenía mucho miedo. Le dio la impresión que tanteaba terreno, como analizando si sería o no seguro acercarse a él, si acaso lo lastimaría.

¿Por qué lastimaría a alguien sin provocación?

Touma abrió los ojos, pero recuperó la conciencia en cámara lenta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba despierto. Poco a poco, a medida que transcurrían los segundos, el dolor que sentía en el torso y lo entumidas que sentía las piernas, comenzaron a hacerle caer en cuenta que sí, estaba consciente. Suspiró profundo, cada vez más alerta: estaba sobre una cama, tendido y cómodo. Escuchaba equipo médico cerca y una actividad sosegada alrededor suyo, como si estuviera en alguna suerte de hospital. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Giró la cabeza hacia un costado, fijándose en la cama de junto. Ahí estaba Teseo, conectado a unos tubos que por lo visto le ayudaban a respirar. Su cosmo estaba en el mínimo posible y se le veía muy grave. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a enderezar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Odiseo estaba cerca… en condiciones parecidas, pero sin tubos metidos en la garganta. Él tampoco tenía nada en la tráquea, o no lo sentía, pero sentía piquetes en los brazos… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban ahí y qué miércoles…?

 **¡ARTEMISA!**

Se levantó de golpe, pasando a llevar vías y equipo. La urgencia y la adrenalina hicieron que olvidara donde estaba y en qué condiciones. ¡Artemisa! No la percibía por ningún lado, ¡Tenía que ir con ella! Estaba en peligro y él muy campante echado en una cama y…

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"¡Quieto, Touma!"

"¡Marín!"

La amazona de Águila se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo obligó a volver a la cama. No le fue difícil, pues al ángel le dolían hasta las pestañas, y no digamos que su hermana mayor fue delicada. De hecho, Marín había tenido que usar fuerza (incluso encendiendo algo de cosmo) para reducir a su hermano menor e impedirle que saliera de la cama.

"¡Cálmate Touma! Estás malherido, tienes que calmarte." Ordenó la amazona, quien estaba sin su máscara. Adolorido y todo, de pronto el dolor le recordaba que estaba bien vivo, Touma bufó acelerado.

"¡Artemisa Está en Peligro! **Tengo** Que Ir Por Ella." El ángel intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su hermana no lo dejó. "¡Suéltame, Marín!"

"No. Así herido **no** le sirves a nadie." Marín lo soltó poco a poco y se observó sus propias ropas. Tenía manchas de la sangre de su hermano por todas sus prendas. Con la agitación y al intentar contenerlo, se le habían reabierto las heridas. "Estuviste a punto de morir. Te atravesaron con una espada y te rompieron varias costillas. Entiende **_que tienes que_** calmarte. ¡Casi te mataron!"

Touma pestañeó seguido, tratando de procesar la información que le daba su hermana, a la que había reconocido de milagro. Pero no podía, la angustia comenzó a carcomerle el pecho. Los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su mente sin descanso, repitiéndose uno tras otro. Recordaba la cercanía con la mujer que amaba de forma patente, y lo cerca que había estado de besarla, como queriendo ahuyentar sus propios miedos, además de los de ella. ¡Cómo le había costado resistirse a ello!

No podía dejar de ver la imagen de horror en el rostro de Artemisa, ni la sensación de lacerante dolor que le abrumó todo el pecho, al llenarse sus pulmones y su boca de sangre, y el desquiciante pánico que inundó sus sentidos justo cuando comenzó a sentir esa lluvia de golpes de la que no pudo defenderse.

¿Qué había sido de su hermosa y querida luna?

Se levantó de improviso de nuevo en cuanto detectó que podría hacerlo, sin que Marín pudiera atajarlo mejor. Esta vez incluso se bajó de la camilla y pudo dar un par de pasos, pero segundos más tarde Aioria lo devolvió a su lugar de un solo movimiento. Él quejándose como quebrado obviamente.

"¡A la Cama, Cuñadito!" Gruñó el león. "Vuelve a intentar escapar de aquí y Astrea te pondrá amarras. Créeme, las probó con Seiya."

" **AAAAARGH** , Aioria…" Touma se retorció en la camilla bufando de dolor. Quiso hacerse bola, pero ni Aioria ni Marín lo dejaron. "¡Tengo que ir… por Artemisa!"

"Lo sabemos." Aioria le puso los brazos sobre los hombros, obligándolo a quedarse acostado. Marín le sujetó las piernas, pensando seriamente sentarse arriba de él.

"¡No, **NO** Lo Entienden! Está En Peligro, ¡Tengo Que Ir Por Ella!"

Touma comenzó a resistir el agarre de Aioria y de su hermana con más ganas, por lo que tuvieron que contenerlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¡De verdad estaba empeñado en irse a rescatar a su diosa! Marido y mujer se miraron preocupados: el ángel estaba alteradísimo y los resistía con toda su voluntad, pese a lo debilitado que estaba, sin importarle que sus heridas se reabrieran. ¡Cómo comprendían al pobrecito! En su lugar ellos no estarían mucho mejor. Además Marín tenía esta preocupación aún más profunda en el pecho, pues sabía que la devoción de su hermano por Artemisa iba más allá de una simple relación de un guerrero con su deidad. Lo había visto antes, en la forma en que Seiya miró alguna vez a Saori, con la diferencia que en el caso de Touma sí había un afecto más profundo de Artemisa hacia él.

Los dos se correspondían y se detenían a sí mismos: Artemisa y Touma se amaban y lo sabían. Cierto, se reprimían y mantenían una dolorosa distancia, pero habría que ser ciego e imbécil como para no darse cuenta. Marín suspiró con pena… sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, iba a ser muy doloroso para los dos.

"¡A un lado los dos! ¡Lastiman a mi paciente!"

Astrea llegó acompañando al médico de turno. Touma, al verlo, redobló sus esfuerzos por intentar huir, por lo que Aioria y Marín tuvieron que sujetarlo de forma que permitiera al galeno revisarlo. Éste, tras una rápida ojeada, intercambió una orden con Astrea y pronto le estuvieron inyectando calmantes, pues de otro modo el ángel no entraría en razón por cuenta propia. La vieja enfermera se lució en la administración de la medicina: la mujer tenía arte en lo suyo, se reconocía.

Touma siguió resistiéndose, tratando incluso de elevar su cosmo y eliminar de ese modo los sedantes que le habían inyectado, pero algo llamó su atención. Un ruido pequeño, más o menos cercano. Era como un débil gemido asustado en algún lugar de la habitación, como escondido tras un mueble. ¿Estaría alucinando?… no, no era él… era esa pequeña presencia…

… la misma que lo había despertado. Se la notaba muy asustada…

Era… era… le recordó a su sobrino. Quizás Héctor estaba cerca. ¿Sería eso u otra cosa?

Subyugado por la medicina, Touma comenzó a calmarse de a poco, aunque en contra de su voluntad… en teoría debió haber perdido la consciencia en el acto, pero no se iba a dejar ir a negro… no sin saber…

"Por favor… tengo que ir con mi diosa…"

"Touma…" Marín se le acercó y le tomó el rostro. "Necesitas estar fuerte para ir por ella… así no le sirves a nadie…"

"¡Está en peligro, Marín!… Me necesita…"

"Así no eres oponente de nadie. Artemisa te necesita fuerte… No puedes ir así por ella."

"Deja de pelear con el calmante Touma." Le gruñó Aioria. El león aflojó su agarre tentativamente. "Recupera tu aliento."

"… pero Artemisa… está en… peligro…"

"Deja de pelear, hermanito." Le dijo Marín acercándose a su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos y apartando los flecos de su cara.

"¡Ya Dejen de Hablarle O No Se Dormirá Nunca!" Gruñó Astrea.

Touma de pronto ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir resistiendo, las medicinas se la robaron todas…

"¿Marín?" Balbuceó Touma a punto de perder la batalla.

… La calma comenzó a asentarse en su pecho y su respiración se hizo cada vez más pausada. Seguía preocupado a morir… percibía como esa presencia tan diminuta lloraba de miedo. Necesitaba rescatar a la diosa… y consolar a lo que fuese que…

… ¿Quién tenía un susto así?… ¡¿Acaso habían asustado a Héctor con su escándalo?! Apenas podía estar despierto…

"Dime hermanito…"

"… Creo… que Héctor… está… asustado…" Murmuró segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, dejándose abrazar por la inconsciencia.

Astrea apartó a Aioria y le tomó los vitales al paciente, cuando vio que éste había sucumbido a las medicinas. El médico en cambio comenzó a revisarle las heridas que se había reabierto con todo el trajín. El león y su esposa se apartaron unos pasos, siempre vigilantes a la condición del ángel, se miraron preocupados.

"Les dará una apoplejía cuando sepan lo que pasó con la señora Artemisa. ¡A los tres!" Comentó Aioria en voz baja. "¡Cómo lo lamento!" El león deslizó su brazo por los hombros de la amazona. "Touma se va a recuperar bien, ya verás…"

"Pobrecito…" Marín se volvió hacia el león. "Temo por su vida cuando se entere." La amazona entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué habrá querido decir cuando dijo que Héctor estaba asustado?"

"Seguramente alucinaba. Le dieron de los calmantes fuertes." Aioria miró la hora y ladeó la cabeza pensativo. "Igual hace un rato que no vemos al niño."

Ambos decidieron que era tiempo de ir a ver al pequeño Simba, no fuera a ser que los estuviera echando de menos. Aunque más seguro no podía estar, lo habían dejado al cuidado de Aioros… y le habían pedido a Milo (aprensiones locas) que les echara un ojo cada tanto. Iban a comentarlo cuando una conmoción llamó la atención de todos en la enfermería. Todos levantaron cabeza y se asomaron al pasillo, para ver cómo Aldebarán de Tauro traía a Odiseo de regreso.

"Suelta, suelta… aaaaargh, déjame ir."

 **"¡¿QUÉ HACE** **ESE ÁNGEL** **FUERA DE LA CAMA?!"** Bramó Astrea, agitando los brazos.

"Sobre la camilla y que se le administren sedantes." Ordenó el médico mientras se acercaba al par. "Por favor, señor Aldebarán, no lo sujete tan brusco."

Normalmente Odiseo hubiera sido más difícil de detener, por no decir imposible. El ángel había despertado más o menos al mismo tiempo que Touma, y había aprovechado el escándalo que había iniciado éste para intentar escapar por una ventana. Claro que toda la fuerza se le fue en el sigilo y ni bien salió al exterior, apenas sí se pudo mover, quedando donde había caído… y ciertamente no ayudó a su causa que Aldebarán lo encontrara por casualidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí el gentil Alde? Pues ayudando a arrear aprendices que tenían control médico y que se habían escapado solo con el ánimo de extender la visita y no volver tan pronto a los entrenamientos.

"Ya, ya, deja de moverte o te vas a lastimar solo." Le sugirió Alde muy gentil.

"¡Pero mi señora me necesita!" Se lamentó el ángel, sin poder retorcerse como le hubiera gustado.

"Ciertamente, pero no te puedes ni mantener en pie."

Aldebarán levantó a Odiseo en el aire con facilidad y lo puso de regreso en su camilla. Rápidamente el médico y la enfermera estaban encima de él, revisándolo y dándole las medicinas, por lo que el grandote optó por retroceder. Así, Alde se acercó a Marín y Aioria, cruzándose de brazos. Enarcó una ceja y suspiró, mientras observaba los últimos pataleos de ángel por impedir que lo sedaran.

"¿Tienen noticias nuevas sobre la señorita Artemisa?" Preguntó Aldebarán en un susurro. Marín negó con a cabeza, pero Aioria suspiró.

"No se ha sabido mucho sobre la partida de rescate que fue en su busca, pero pronto debería haber noticias." Explicó el león. "No me extrañaría que para esta hora ya la hubieran rescatado, pero no adelantaré nada."

"Es mejor de ese modo." Dijo Marín, deteniendo la mirada en su hermano, quién volvía a estar inconsciente. "Esto va a afectarlos mucho."

"Lo que no me extraña." Suspiró Alde. "Dieron una estupenda pelea en todo caso. Casi se mataron por protegerla."

Aioria frunció el ceño.

"Mejor tomamos resguardos y fortalecemos nuestras fronteras. También tenemos una diosa que proteger."

Los tres no podían estar más de acuerdo con las palabras del león, pero no hicieron mayor muestra de apoyo. Marín se abstrajo un poco y fijó su mirada en su hermano, sin poder evitar suspirar. Esta situación iba a ser un golpe durísimo para los ángeles de Artemisa, pero para Touma…

… Mejor le ponía más atención de la normal. Iba a necesitar todo su apoyo.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Sala de estar.**

 _15 de mayo. 8:56 horas._

Perséfone tenía la vista fija en la ventana, mirando en dirección hacia la frontera del Limbo. Podía sentir el movimiento de los jueces y sus tropas tan bien como percibía a los dioses y espectros que merodeaban Giudecca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hades en actitud de combate, quizás unos cuatrocientos años. No lo había visto durante la última guerra santa, pues la habían enviado al Olimpo en contra de su voluntad. Ahora podía verlo, ahí con su kamei, montando guardia en el patio delantero.

La diosa se mordió el labio. Hades debería hacer guardia más seguido: se veía guapísimo.

Eurídice estalló en risas detrás de ella. Cuando se volteó a ver qué le causaba tanta gracia a su hija, sonrió enternecida. Benito acaba de prestarle uno de sus peluches de Totoro y la pequeña diosa abrazaba el muñeco encantada de la vida. Además el niño gesticulaba con los brazos y vocalizaba en una jerga que ni los dioses comprendían, pero que los peques parecían captar al detalle. Alcistes abría los ojos como platos y Eurídice parecía añadir detalles. Benito tomó otro de sus muñecos, un gatobús, mientras se lo mostraba a las niñas.

"No sé qué hablan, pero están muy entretenidos los tres." Dijo Perséfone a la pasada.

La diosa se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta el grupo. Allí se sentó en el suelo, al medio de los niños y se dispuso a observarlos mejor. Las infantiles risas le habían levantado un poco el ánimo y eso se notaba. Violate estaba de pie, vigilante, a pocos metros. Con disimulo vio la hora: pronto tocaba el biberón de media mañana de Benito. Ojalá que Kagaho llegara pronto a reemplazarla.

"Al menos vocalizan. Están muy conversadores los tres." Comentó Violate, fingiendo desinterés.

"Deja que rían y disfruten: nunca más en la vida estarán así de despreocupados." Dijo Perséfone, fascinada observando cómo conversaban los retoños. Sus niñas la saludaron y ambas señalaron a Benito al mismo tiempo quien, con su ceño fruncido, la saludó con las dos manitos, incluso lanzándole un beso. "Cada día que pasas, te pareces más a Aiacos. Aunque tu papá no es tan coqueto, Benito."

"Casi da pena interrumpirlos." Comentó Violate con el mismo tono de voz.

"Ven aquí, Violate, siéntate conmigo." La invitó la diosa, palmeando el suelo junto a ella. Algo cohibida, la espectro obedeció, tomando un lugar junto a Benito, a quien acarició en su cabecita. "Noto que te manejas como toda una experta con Benito."

"Algo de práctica tengo."

"De tanto ir a escondidas en las noches a cuidarlo, supongo." La tentó la diosa. Un ligero rubor decoró las facciones de Violate.

"Solo un poco. Se hace lo que se puede y solo ayudo al señor Aiacos. Él se esfuerza mucho, es buen papá."

"Benito tiene mucha suerte. Tiene la mejor vida de todos." Dijo Perséfone enternecida. "Algún día Aiacos va a entender el tremendo error que cometió al privarte de tu hijito."

Sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos, Violate se quedó mirando a Perséfone, como si no hubiera entendido lo que la diosa le dijo. Esta solo le sonrió de vuelta, casi inocente.

"Benito es del señor Aiacos, yo no podría…"

"Te dice _mamá_. Lo he escuchado."

"Es solo un niño, ¿Qué va a saber?"

"Sabe lo suficiente. Eres su mamá."

Violate bajó el rostro, pero luego el orgullo la impulsó a levantar el mentón y mirar por la ventana, como tratando de lucir indiferente. Casi por inercia tomó a Benito cuando este pidió subirse a su regazo.

"¡Maaaaaaa!" Exclamó Benito con una sonrisa.

El nene nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con la mujer que identificaba como su mami. Sobra decir que estaba fascinado a morir. Violate ni siquiera intentó soltarlo. Es más, lo abrazó y acunó.

"El señor Aiacos no quiere que sea mamá."

"¿Y le vas a hacer caso?"

"No me gustan los niños. Si llegara a tener los míos propios, quisiera que… pues… bueno, que él me ayudara con lo que me falta… pero no va a pasar."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Dice que sería mala madre. Tampoco creo que me vea atractiva, seguro busca mejores genes…"

"Oooh, tonterías: ¿Qué mejores genes que los tuyos? Aish." Perséfone tomó uno de los peluches de Totoro y comenzó a jugar con sus niñas. "Aiacos te quiere mucho, pero también tiene miedo."

"El señor Aiacos no es un cobarde."

"Teme perderte. ¿Por qué crees que anda tan fuera de centro? El solo hecho de pesar que te puedes ir con otro y dejarlo solo, lo desquicia. Le cuesta expresar eso… además desde que se dio cuenta que le gustas como mujer…"

"¡No me ve como mujer! No le gusto."

"¿En serio Violate eres tan ingenua? De un momento a otro te vio como mujer, tuvo pánico de perderte como su amiga. Se dio cuenta que quería algo contigo, pero no sabe cómo decírtelo. Nunca ha querido perder tu amistad."

"Soy su más fiel apoyo…"

"… he visto santos dorados con más inteligencia emocional que Aiacos. Incluso piedras. En todo caso, tú no lo haces mal y se nota. ¡Soy una diosa! Me doy cuenta."

"…"

"¿Lo amas?"

"Soy su ala derecha."

"Pregunté si lo amabas."

"Soy la estrella celeste de la soledad… yo…"

"Sí o no."

"Sí."

Perséfone sonrió muy contenta. Iba a añadir algo más cuando…

 **¡PELIGRO!**

Giró la cabeza como un látigo hacia la ventana, en dirección del límite con el Limbo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el infinito y se sintió como transportada en un segundo hacia donde estaban las columnas. Reprimió la sorpresa, pero se puso pálida. No pudo ver nada, pero sí supo que era urgente e importante. Era un asunto de vida o muerte, tanto que se asustó por varios segundos. Antes de dar las alarmas que correspondían… vio una oportunidad.

"Lo amas lo suficiente como para ayudarlo." Comentó con gravedad capital.

"Ya dije que soy su más fiel apoyo, señora." Afirmó Violate como intuyendo peligro.

"Entonces ve a ayudarlo. Aquí yo me quedo con Benito: sé que ahora toma un biberón."

"¿Señora?"

"Ve con Aiacos. Necesita tu ayuda: es de **vida o muerte**."

Sin entender, Violate ladeó la cabeza y por inercia acunó a Benito más protectora. Pero no hubo miedo en sus ojos, tampoco dudas, menos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Perséfone, quien asintió muy seria. Con delicadeza Violate se puso de pie, tras dejar a Benito de regreso con sus amiguitas. El pequeñajo la miró curioso mientras se ponía en posición de firmes y se despedía con una formal seña. Instantes después que hubo salido, entro Kagaho de Bennu a ocupar su sitio y él se quedó ahí perplejo.

"¿Agú?"

Perséfone tomó al nene en brazos y lo acunó unos instantes. Se dio el lujo de lucir muy preocupada por los momentos en que se quedó viendo a Kagaho.

"Aiacos de Garuda está en serio peligro. Acabo de ordenarle a Violate que fuera a ayudarlo. Temo que muera." Explicó algo angustiada. Lo mismo le dijo a Hades por la cosmonet divina cuando éste le preguntó por qué había despachado a Violate.

La única reacción de Kagaho fue levantar ambas cejas.

* * *

 **Palacio de Hades. Habitaciones de Hypnos.**

 _En esos momentos. 09:00 horas._

Thanatos enarcó las cejas cuando vio a Pasitea entrar a la habitación. Se sonrieron a manera de saludo y se encontraron a mitad de camino. Tras intercambiar un breve saludo, la gracia se quedó mirando a Hypnos, quien yacía en la cama con un aspecto muy enfermo. Los dioses olímpicos solo podían morir de dos maneras, ya fuese por medio de la Sofocación (desaparecida enfermedad que había sido controlada gracias a la ambrosía y que había hecho una breve reaparición al enfermar a la ojizarca Anfitrite, para volver a desaparecer) o que Zeus decidiera fulminar a la pobre deidad con su keraunos. Un infarto no iba a matar a Hypnos ni por si acaso, pero… eso no quería decir que no sufriera sus efectos. Es más, ser inmortal le había jugado en contra: por último un mortal se muere y deja de sufrir, ¿pero un dios olímpico? Pues… el infarto lo hacía sufrir por días.

Desventajas de la inmortalidad. ¡No te mueres!

El corazón de Hypnos había dejado de infartarse durante la noche anterior. En aquellos momentos estaba exhausto, apenas podía mover siquiera los dedos. Asclepios lo tenía bajo control, había dejado cientos de indicaciones para su cuidado y no quería moverlo por temor a que le diera otro infarto. No era la primera vez que le ocurría…

… cuando los sueños comenzaron a morir, en el poco tiempo que medió entre la muerte del primero y del último, tuvo al menos siete infartos. El peor de todos fue cuando Gala falleció; el último, casi tan grave como aquél, lo tuvo cuando supo que Pasitea estaba embarazada de Phantasos.

Este era su primer infarto en miles de años. Y como siempre, ligado a sustos que le daban sus hijos. El que Hypnos hubiera sufrido uno tras enterarse que Phantasos era prisionera de Xibalbá no pasó desapercibido para Pasitea.

De verdad creyó que Hypnos odiaba a su hija menor. Esto le probaba que al menos notaba su existencia.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Ahí como lo ves. Va y viene. Despierta a ratos de muy mal humor. A veces no se sabe si está despierto."

Pasitea lo miró con bastante paciencia. Ya antes Hypnos había fingido enfermedad para llamar su atención y conseguir mimos, incluso con la complicidad de Thanatos, pero esta vez era evidente que fingiendo no estaba. Lucía pálido y tenía ojeras, los labios resecos y su piel se notaba deshidratada.

"¿Hace cuánto que lo vigilas?"

"Reemplacé a Icelos después de la partida de los espectros."

"No has desayunado."

"No…"

"Y tienes que ir a trabajar al hospital."

"Sí, pero no me voy a morir por vigilar a mi gemelo, por idiota que sea. ¿Dónde se ha visto? ¡Un dios infartado!"

" _Giannis_ …" Le llamó Pasitea en clara referencia a la identidad humana que había asumido. "Vete a desayunar y trata de poner más esmero en como te vistes. No luzcas desaliñado… yo me quedo con Hypnos."

"¿Pasi, estás segura?"

"Estoy divorciada, Thanatos, pero no soy una maldita. Además Hypnos es el padre de mis hijos, y evidentemente no se puede cuidar solo, el muy burro."

"¿Estás segura?"

"No le haré daño. Solo…" Pasitea miró a Hypnos tendido y enfermo. "… Lo cuidaré un rato. Le debo al menos eso."

Thanatos abrazó a su ex cuñada murmurando las gracias. Se retiró en silencio, pero no fue sino hasta que dejó de percibir la presencia de su cuñado en la habitación, que tomó un rol más activo en el cuidado del enfermo. Se notaba que si bien era un cuidado cariñoso, habían sido hombres brutos quienes habían estado a cargo del enfermo. Le arregló las cobijas, se fijó que tuviera puesto un pijama decente, acomodó sus almohadas. Abrió las cortinas para que entrara luz y una de las ventanas para ventilar un poco la habitación. Nuevamente regresó con él y, tras humedecer un algodón, le mojó los labios… acarició sus facciones con la mirada e incluso le apartó algunos flecos de cabello de sus ojos. Sin lentes se veía incluso un poco más joven… como cuando lo había conocido.

Se le apretó el corazón. Nunca, nunca había dejado de amar a Hypnos. No recordaba un solo momento de su vida en que no lo amase. El dios seguía como el único dueño y señor de su corazón.

Lo había dejado solo. Tan solo como él la había dejado a ella. El abandono fue mutuo.

"Buenos días, Pasitea." Le dijo de pronto, abriendo los ojos.

Pasitea no le contestó, solo le sonrió. Se quedaron mirando un rato a la cara, a corta distancia. El último año había estado muy agitado para ambos, y no solo por la guerra. La gracia se había deshecho en vanos esfuerzos por reencantar a su marido y había sido necesaria una medida tan extrema como un divorcio para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que el otro existía.

Quizás se había aproximado mal al problema. Más que tener actividades juntos, lo que necesitaban era expresar qué les causaba dolor. En miles de años nunca se sentaron a conversar de aquello…

¿Por qué a Hypnos le había dado un infarto por Phantasos? Solo le habían dado por los hijos que amaba y se supone que la menor de sus hijos… no contaba con el aprecio de su padre. ¿Por qué de otro modo le había permitido acercarse a un combate? ¿Por qué nunca hizo esfuerzos por acercarse a ella cuando crecía? Hypnos estuvo muy involucrado en la crianza de los sueños, pero dejó a Phantasos sola. No quiso tener nada que ver con esta niña, quizás por miedo a perderla y que le dejara un vacío tan horrible como el que le dejó tanta perdida.

A ella también le dolían los sueños muertos. Por cada una de sus muertes sintió que le desgarraban el alma y cuando sintió los primeros síntomas de la Sofocación, hasta lo agradeció, pues significaba que seguiría el destino de sus hijos y de alguna forma los acompañaría en el Vacío, pero… entonces concibió a Phantasos y por alguna razón que nadie logró explicarse, el embarazo salvó su vida. Se volcó en esa niñita, dedicando todo su tiempo para criarla y educarla, no dejó que nadie más se encargara. Era la segunda hija que daba a luz y se aseguraría que fuera feliz.

Hypnos no hizo esfuerzos por involucrarse. Se alejó, prohibió incluso que Phantasos se le acercara. ¡¿Por qué?! Siendo que era un buen padre, al menos hasta ese momento, ¿Qué lo motivó a alejarse así de su hija? Phantasos nunca tuvo culpa de nada, simplemente había comenzado a existir. Y su concepción sí había sido un acto de amor, como con cada sueño. ¿Acaso se debía a que no era bonita? A ella le parecía preciosa, sus ojitos eran como los de su papá y tenía una astucia tan aguda igual que Hypnos. Allí donde Gala fue más parecida a ella en porte y en carácter, Phantasos se parecía a su padre…

Fue su culpa. Debió perseguirlo, obligarlo de alguna manera a aceptar a su hija, de no hacer esa abismal diferencia. ¡Era su culpa! Acaparó a la niña por temor a que muriera, porque no podría soportar la muerte de un solo sueño más… y… olvidó a su marido. Dejó a Hypnos solo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le había preguntado porqué había tomado esta actitud hacia la niña? ¿Cómo había superado la muerte de los sueños? Porque ella no la superaba todavía. ¿Alguna vez se habían sentado a conversar al respecto?

Tanto que le reclamaba a Hypnos que nunca más se había preocupado por ella y ahora caía en cuenta que ella hizo lo mismo exactamente lo mismo de lo que se quejaba.

Ahora se revolcaba de preocupación por Phantasos. La ansiedad le carcomía las entrañas, pero a diferencia de Hypnos, que hizo lo imposible por ser indiferente con la niña, había tenido dos desahogos… primero con el mensaje en el buzón de voz que le dejó la diosa, y segundo con esa llamada de aquél dios mexica, tranquilizándola. ¿Por qué no los había compartido con Hypnos? Porque asumió que no quería saber de Phantasos, o que no le importaba. Pero el dios se infartó ante la provocación de Chamiabac… por esa cruel insinuación que su hija podría estar partida en dos… Si el destino de la chica le era tan indiferente como quería hacer ver, ¿por qué se había infartado?

"Te infartaste Hypnos." Le dijo Pasitea. "¿Por qué? Se supone que no la quieres…" Le dijo derramando algunas lágrimas. El dios abrió los ojos, humedecidos de pronto.

"¿Alguna noticia?"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"

Hypnos cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó el rostro. Se sujetó de las sábanas y esperó a calmarse. Sentía que tenía ácido en las venas, no sangre. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Pasitea ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en detenerlo. Deidad o no, un infarto era un infarto y el que le había dado bien lo hubiera matado tres veces seguidas.

"…"

"Phantasos se encontró con un dios mexica en el Xibalbá. Huitzilopochtli. Me dejó un mensaje de voz desde su teléfono para decirme que estaba bien y… ayer por la tarde Huitzilopochtli me llamó: hay un grupo que partió a rescatar a Artemisa. Me prometió que él mismo traería a Phantasos a casa." Lejos de aliviarse, Hypnos se sintió más desolado. En silencio miró por la ventana, pero se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando sintió como la mano de su ex lo obligaba a mirarla a la cara. "Dime dios del sueño…"

"… No la odio ni me es indiferente. ¡Que te quede claro! Solo… solo…" Hypnos se detuvo y suspiró. "… supongo que toca seguir viviendo." Hypnos volvió a apartar el rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba preocupada por ti." Le dijo con calma. "Trato de expiar algunas culpas."

"¿Culpas de qué, señorita perfecta?"

Pasitea se mordió la lengua. Hypnos estaba de mal humor por lo visto: últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo, más que cuando estaban casados incluso. Nunca creyó que lo del divorcio lo iba a afectar tanto como a ella. Se había convencido que ya no la quería…

"Me heriste, Hypnos."

"¡¿Qué te herí?! Mujer, si me vas a estar sacando eso en cara justo ahora…"

"Me heriste con tu indiferencia, me dejaste sola. Nunca mostraste interés por nuestra hija pequeña, y en serio creí que la odiabas, jamás me dijiste como… como te sentías respecto a nuestros hijos que fallecieron." Pasitea admitió con bastante dolor. Frunció el ceño al ver como Hypnos parecía estar juntando toda la artillería detrás de sus ojos. Le tomó una mano. "… y estaba tan cegada por eso, que no me di cuenta que hice lo mismo contigo. No quise buscar soluciones contigo, solo imponerte las que yo estimaba."

"¡¿Huh?!"

Esto sí que tomó a Hypnos por sorpresa.

"Te dejé solo. Y no pensé en tu dolor… solo me concentré en el mío." Pasitea se mordió el labio. "¿Te acuerdas como al principio hablábamos de todo? Y luego de… de…"

"… luego de la muerte de nuestros niños no hablamos más." Terminó Hypnos por ella. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "¡No creas que no me dolió decir eso!"

"¡Hypnos!"

"No me mires así, solo fui capaz de decir eso hace unas semanas… ¡Tan tarde para remediar cualquier cosa! Quien pagó las consecuencias de nuestra nula comunicación fue Phantasos y…" Un nudo en la garganta no dejó que Hypnos siguiera hablando. "… mi hija nunca dejará de odiarme."

"Phantasos no te odia. Te respeta y admira mucho, solo… que no le enseñé a acercarse a ti. Eso también es mi culpa."

"Eso es culpa de los dos. Y sí me odia."

"Rencor te tiene, pero no te odia. Créeme: la conozco mejor que tú."

"La conoces. Yo me perdí su vida entera." Hypnos suspiró con delicadeza y miró hacia la ventana.

Si bien el dios se le notaba de mal humor y algo deprimido, no pasó desapercibido para Pasitea el leve rubor que decoró sus mejillas cuando la vio de reojo, antes de volver toda su atención a la ventana. En cierta manera la enterneció un poco, pero no iba a pensar en eso. Con una sonrisa agridulce, se puso de pie.

"Iré a traer tu desayuno. Conociéndote, seguro ladras de hambre. ¡Oh!" Comenzó diciéndole cuando notó que Hypnos no le soltó la mano… que no supo en qué momento se la sujetó de regreso. Con timidez, se soltaron. "Vuelvo en seguida."

Con pies ligeros, Pasitea abandonó la habitación, tratando de mantener la calma. Se alejó por el corredor, y en su urgencia por alejarse lo más pronto posible no se dio cuenta que, detrás de un enorme reloj, Oneiros se asomó con cautela, mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de ilusionarse.

 _"No… no se pelearon. Conversaron en serio… ¡Se tomaron de la mano, estoy seguro!"_ Dijo el dios directo a la cosmonet divina.

 _"¡¿Qué más?! ¡¿Están conversando en serio?!"_ Le preguntó Morfeo por cosmonet.

 _"Nos tienes en ascuas, muchacho. ¡Habla!"_ Gruñó Thanatos.

 _"Ya sabía yo que esos dos no iban a durar mucho más divorciados."_ Comentó Hades.

 _"¿Creen que se reconcilien?"_ Preguntó Icelos.

 _"¡Déjenlos en paz y que lleven sus tiempos!"_ Gruñeron Morfeo y Perséfone casi al mismo tiempo.

Oneiros decidió ignorar a sus parientes, y esbozó una sonrisa. De pronto como que se sentía de mejor ánimo. Nunca se sabía, quizás sus padres aún tenían esperanza…

… Claro… ¡mejor sería si Phantasos regresara pronto!

¿Por donde andaría?

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Campos de Batalla_**

 _… Ahaltocob blandió su espada por encima de la cabeza y atacó a Aiacos, quien aprovechó para golpear el estómago expuesto del dios. Golpear a la deidad era en extremo difícil y peligroso, cada golpe se devolvía multiplicado por tres y solo enojaba más y más al dios en cuestión. Aiacos cayó al suelo y se pegó una buena arrastrada. Fue como si le hubiera caído una descarga de unos diez mil voltios, pero no se dejó derrotar. Pese_ _a las protestas_ _de sus músculos, se…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como que no me sorprende la recepción del binomio HuitzixPhantasos, aunque puede que pronto entre un tercero en discordia. Admito que me siento algo extrañada, pues por lo general, a estas alturas suelo estar en los capítulos finales de un fic, pero en esta ocasión, pues… faltan varios capítulos. No muchos, el final ya se vislumbra, pero no pronto. Todavía quedan un par de sorpresas. Yyyyyy… creo que desde ya puedo adelantar que hay una miniserie secuela de este fic que ya está escrita. Y puede que haya otra: intenté comenzar a escribir el próximo fic de Aioros, pero mi Musa tiene otras ideas. A todo esto, ¿comenté que hay imágenes de Huitzilopochtli en el pinterest? Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. La traducción es de Google Traductor. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Elskerinne** : Querido/a. Se usa en los encabezamientos de las cartas dirigidas a alguien con quien se mantiene una relación de confianza, especialmente amistosa o afectuosa, precediendo al nombre que señala al destinatario. También se dice respecto de una persona casada con la que se mantiene una relación amorosa o sexual estable con ella.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	19. Cap 18: Campos de Batalla

_Aiacos se enfrenta a uno de los Señores de Xibalbá en campo abierto y singular combate. El juez no está dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de descubrir el punto débil del Ajawab, pero… debe cuidarse de las jugarretas. En el Olimpo, Zeus expone su malestar y repudio ante la situación de Artemisa._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** (cuando Afro explora la mente de Gabriela) se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Campos de Batalla.**

 **Xibalbá. Selva de Jícaros.**

 _15 de mayo. 09:00 horas._

Decir que estaba en líos era algo… redundante. Aiacos estaba metido hasta más arriba de las alas en problemas, pero se lo tomaba con una paciencia que pasmaba, concentradísimo en la tarea que ocupaba su tiempo en aquellos momentos, muy al pendiente de cada movimiento, aunque fuera un pestañeo, que pudiera darle indicios de cómo proceder. Estaba seguro de que podría tener un golpe de suerte. Ahaltocob, uno de los causaban desgracias, trataba de hacer malabares con el juez, quien obviamente no se dejaba.

"¡¿Quieres Quedarte Quieto Para Que Te Pueda Matar, Humano?!" Vociferó el dios, haciendo temblar el suelo con sus golpes y patadas, sin poder atrapar a su presa.

"¡No Es Mi Culpa Que No Puedas Atraparme!" Ladró Aiacos, tras aterrizar sobre una roca. "¡GARUDA FLAP!"

 **"** **¡PESTE!"**

La columna de espectros que lideraba Aiacos se había separado de las otras dos ni bien llegaron al Xibalbá. Cada una de ellas tenía tres misiones diferentes y para todas Quetzalcóatl había brindado valiosos datos de inteligencia. Minos tenía la misión de atacar las dos primeras casas, la Oscura y la del Frío. Siguiendo una huella distinta, trazada por la serpiente emplumada, Radamanthys y los suyos atacarían las dos siguientes, la de los Jaguares y la de los Murciélagos, sobre todo esta última en caso que la misión de rescate de Artemisa hubiera fallado. Aiacos, siguiendo otro de los caminos que había trazado Quetzalcóatl, tenía la misión de atacar las últimas dos casas, la de los Cuchillos y la del Calor.

Eso sin mencionar que las tres columnas, además, debían atacar objetivos aleatorios a través de la selva, conforme fuera necesario.

Ninguna de las misiones consistía en eliminar a los ajawab, pero si se les presentaba la oportunidad y tenían los medios para atacarlos, pues bienvenido. Lo que se pretendía era descalabrar las bases de operación y producirles la mayor cantidad de daños posible, antes de un ataque a mayor escala, que consideraba la intervención de Hades y varias deidades del Inframundo, junto con Quetzalcóatl y los aliados que consiguiesen.

De alguna manera era como _atontarles_ al enemigo antes que los dioses se ensuciaran las manos.

Esta campaña que había desatado el Inframundo había causado algunas reacciones en los demás reinos de muertos. Del Mictlán miraban con interés, aprovechándose del pánico para extirpar de su reino a los esqueletos de Xibalbá, que varios estragos les estaban causando. No digamos que brincaban de emoción a la hora de unirse al ataque: su único interés era liberar su reino y no emprender campañas a mayor escala. Desde el Helheim y sus regiones adyacentes hubo mayor interés, pero solo se dedicaron a reforzar fronteras. En otros reinos del más allá, como el Uku Pacha inca, el Naraka budista o el Yoni sintoísta hacían apuestas sobre el probable ganador y lo insoportable que estarían luego del triunfo.

Era como un mundial de fútbol, pero sin fútbol, en versión guerra de reinos de muertos.

A Hades le dio igual no contar con ayuda de aquellos reinos, pues confiaba en las capacidades de sus espectros. Ya se aseguraría de cobrarles sentimientos durante la siguiente cumbre diplomática de reino de muertos y de estar particularmente insufrible. Eso sí, para la segunda fase de la ofensiva, cuando intervinieran las deidades, esperaba contar con la ayuda de Zeus y Apolo, quienes ya habían aceptado la invitación de dejar caer su ira sobre el Xibalbá.

 **"** **¡MUÉRETE BAZOFIA CON PLUMAS!"**

Ahaltocob blandió su espada por encima de la cabeza y atacó a Aiacos, quien aprovechó para golpear el estómago expuesto del dios. Golpear a la deidad era en extremo difícil y peligroso, cada golpe se devolvía multiplicado por tres y solo enojaba más y más a la deidad en cuestión. Aiacos cayó al suelo y se pegó una buena arrastrada. Fue como si le hubiera caído una descarga de unos diez mil voltios, pero no se dejó derrotar. Pese a las protestas de sus músculos, se puso de pie en una agresiva posición de ataque y embistió a su enemigo con la agresividad de una serpiente, trenzándose con él en una sinfonía de golpes que Ahaltocob no apreció para nada. ¿Cómo osaba esta peste humana a atacar a una deidad? Comenzaba a cansarse. ¡Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con este combate! Eliminar, pero YA, al humano este.

 **"** **¡BASURA INSOLENTE!"**

Tenía una pregunta más importante… ¿Cómo es que el _humanito_ era capaz siquiera de ponerlo en problemas?

"Me tomo a pecho las ofensas a mi señor Hades. ¡PAGARÁS!" Siseó Aiacos.

 **"** **¡NO! TÚ PAGARÁS."**

Ahaltocob comenzaba a echar en falta a su colega Ahalmez, quien en esos momentos intentaba mantener una posición dentro del Mictlán sin mucho éxito. En honor a la verdad los ajawab no se habían esperado que Hades, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido posiciones defensivas, iniciara un ataque a gran escala contra sus territorios, por lo que no todos se encontraban en el Xibalbá. Y la fuerza de este juez y su columna comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Tanto él como la columna del juez de Garuda se habían encontrado a medio camino hacia el interior de la selva, mientras Aiacos marchaba rumbo a la Casa de los Cuchillos y él al Inframundo, con destino a las profundidades del Cocytos. Apenas intercambiaron palabras y sus fuerzas no tardaron en trenzarse a golpes.

 **"** **¡LARGO DE MI CAMINO!"**

 **"** **¡LARGO TÚ DEL MIO!"**

Chocaron nuevamente y aterrizaron nuevos golpes. Las descargas de cosmo resonaban por doquier. Los demás espectros daban cuenta de las calaveras y los esqueletos. La lucha era encarnizada y Ahaltocob comenzaba a asustarse. No quería inflamar mucho más su cosmo, eso revelaría su principal debilidad. ¡Debía evitarlo!, pero huir tampoco era una posibilidad. ¿A dónde iría? Le darían caza y no le darían la oportunidad para recuperar su energía cósmica. Se suponía que con un par de veces habría derrotado al humano, pero Aiacos no parecía vencido. Entrecerró los ojos: si iba a destruirlo, tendría que hacerlo ahora. O corría el riesgo de exponer su punto débil…

Ahaltocob inflamó su cosmo y sujetó a Aiacos del brazo, dislocándoselo en el proceso. Lo lanzó contra unos árboles, que cedieron ante el porrazo, y lanzó un fuerte golpe de energía, que casi lo mató. Dos espectros intervinieron en la pelea para darle tiempo a ponerse de pie… cosa que le costó, pero de porfiado lo consiguió.

El juez de Garuda se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo protestaba. Sangraba por la boca y podía sentir los cortes bajo su sapuri, pero sonrió macabro al tiempo que él mismo regresaba su hombro a su posición normal. Ahaltocob jadeaba agotado; lo miraba fierísimo, cierto, pero estaba exhausto, o eso parecía. Aiacos entrecerró los ojos… algo llamaba su atención en la manera en que los ajawab inflamaban su cosmo. Eran dioses, sin duda, pero algo había oculto, un instante tan ínfimo, pero lleno de oportunidad… era un instante que solo ocurría justo después de combustionar todo el cosmo, pero…

 **"** **¡PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN, 'JOEP***!"**

Aquél descuido fue todo lo que necesitó aquél señor de Xibalbá para caerle por sorpresa con todo. Aiacos quedó a merced de Ahaltocob durante varios minutos sin poder defenderse. Esa mera distracción le costó cara, pero no estuvo indefenso mucho tiempo. Como pudo comenzó a devolver los golpes y a protegerse de la ira del dios. El resto de sus tropas se enfrentaban a los esqueletos y calaveras, pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que los espectros que le habían dado tiempo hacia unos instantes para levantarse, luego que lo hubieran arrojado por los aires, yacían muertos a un costado del camino.

¡Vengaría Sus Muertes!

 **"** **¡LA REMIL QUE TE PARIÓ!"**

Aiacos hizo arder su cosmo, lanzando golpes de energía y puños con renovados bríos. Tomado por sorpresa (pues no se esperaba esta reacción después de la golpiza que le había estado dando) Ahaltocob tuvo que dedicarse a bloquear los golpes. En teoría, el dios debería haber inflamado su cosmo en respuesta al ataque del juez, pero si lo hizo, solo fue a cortos intervalos poderosos (no se engañen), pero tenía esa ventana…

… ese descanso… ¡No! Ese instante…

… Ese ínfimo segundo…

Aiacos abrió los ojos como platos al notarlo. ¡Los señores de Xibalbá podían morir! Eso era de público conocimiento. Eran dioses, cierto, pero… ¡Tenían Cosmo Limitado! ¡No podían usarlo por periodos extendidos y eran vulnerables por un segundo luego que lo inflamasen! Parecía que no podían regenerarlo a la misma velocidad que los olímpicos, necesitaban más tiempo para recuperar su fuerza. Era como si se les apagara la inmortalidad en ese instante. Si podía aterrizarles un golpe letal, podría vencerlos quizás para siempre.

¡Por Eso Los Ataques al Inframundo Eran Breves! No podían durar mucho o hubieran dejado en evidencia su única debilidad. ¡Ya sabía como matarlos!: debía atacar justo en el preciso momento en que se les apagase el cosmo.

 **"** **¡VAS A MORIR!"** Gruñó Aiacos al bloquear un golpe, con esa sonrisa en su rostro que rayaba en el sadismo, y que delataba que había descubierto su debilidad. "¡Ya Sé Como Matarte!"

Cierto, la máscara contra contaminantes que usaba la ocultaba, pero sus ojos reflejaban su emoción demasiado bien. Tuvo la precaución de avisar a la cosmonet sus descubrimientos, llamando la atención sobre todo de los otros dos jueces.

Ahaltocob se dio cuenta en el acto. Palideció por instantes, sintiendo como lo dominaba el miedo… pero tras apretar las mandíbulas, contratacó como nunca. Hizo crecer sus uñas, que se tornaron de un enfermizo color verde brillante y, dando un poderoso e imprevisto manotazo en el costado derecho del juez (tan fuerte que atravesó el sapuri), se las clavó bajo la piel. Aiacos casi entró en pánico al sentir como alguna sustancia se le inyectaba en el organismo… una droga fuerte, en dosis insanas, a la que su sistema era demasiado sensible y que absorbió de inmediato.

" **NO**. Yo sé cómo matarte a ti… ¡ Drogadicto!"

Ahaltocob soltó a Aiacos cuando éste, en una contorsión feroz, lanzó un puñetazo con el gancho izquierdo y se arrancó la garra que el ajawab le había clavado en el costado. Lamentablemente fue muy tarde: de inmediato sintió los efectos de la droga y su cuerpo se rindió ante ellos sin que pudiera evitarlo o resistirlo. Aiacos intentó por todos los medios mantenerse lúcido. Estos eran síntomas que llevaba casi doce años sin sentir: nuevamente le abrumaron los sentidos y no fue dueño de su cuerpo, el que comenzó a convulsionar violentamente. Ahaltocob, sin perder más tiempo (estaba cansado y muy vulnerable) y aprovechando que su enemigo estaba a su merced y sin poder defenderse, levantó en alto su espada por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre el ahora expuesto juez.

 **¡CLAAAANG!**

 **"** **¡NO!"**

La espada fue detenida y de un golpe le fue arrebatada de sus manos; acto seguido fue víctima de una paliza que no se esperaba. Ahaltocob fue embestido de súbito y con particular fuerza por un enemigo imprevisto, que plantó los pies entre él y el juez de Garuda, quien jadeaba por aire en el suelo, sudado y con frío, pero aún belicoso: intentaba levantarse, seguir atacando aunque los efectos de la droga inyectada directo en su torrente sanguíneo comenzara a causar estragos terribles. El señor de Xibalbá se incorporó, asustado, pero feroz, buscando a su nuevo adversario…

Err… bueno. Adversari **A** mejor dicho: Violate de Behemoth, Estrella Celeste de la Soledad, no parecía feliz.

En lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Leto.**

 _15 de mayo. 9:34 horas._

Leto terminó de arropar a su hija en una habitación contigua a la suya, y que Artemisa solía usar cuando decidía quedarse en las estancias olímpicas de su mamá. Era la misma que había utilizado de muchacha. La diosa de la caza por fin dormía profundo, gracias a los calmantes que le había dado Apolo. Leto dejó su wiño junto a la mesita de noche (bien que le había servido ese bastón de madera) se sentó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ahora que tenía el cabello más corto, se le habían rizado varios mechones. ¡Cómo había protestado su hija el haber venido al Olimpo casi de inmediato! También discutió el uso de los calmantes: lo que Artemisa quería era ir a darle una lección en el acto a Quicxic, más cuando notó que recuperaba el uso de su cosmo, aprovechando que Hades había desatado la ira del Inframundo sobre el Xibalbá. Usaron aquella instancia para escapar.

¡Su pobre hijita! Esos degenerados no habían logrado quebrar su espíritu, pero estuvieron a punto, dejándola muy frágil y susceptible. Artemisa seguía siendo una guerrera, una mujer ruda, pero… casi la habían destruido.

Leto todavía tenía puesto su kamei y no quería dejar el lado de su hija. Suspiró con ternura y, al tiempo que seguía con sus caricias, la abrazó con el cosmo. Iba a necesitar mucho apoyo a partir de ahora, pero sabía que lo lograría. Si había mortales capaces de superar una violación, incluso algunas tan o más horribles como la que había sufrido su hija, Artemisa también lo haría. Si hasta tenía la voluntad de hacerlo.

Incluso de lidiar con las consecuencias.

Apolo estaba lívido de ira, lo mismo Zeus. Ella no estaba mucho mejor, ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido a ponerle las manazas encima a su hija?! ¿A imponerle tal cosa y disponer de ella como si fuera un juguete? Durante el breve descanso que tuvo el grupo en aquél refugio, su hijo había aprovechado de examinar a su hermana. Artemisa protestó que no había nada que ver, que la habían violado y que no quería saber más de eso. Que la dejara en paz con su vergüenza y que se metiera el examen por donde el sol no brillaba. Costó tranquilizarla, hacerle entender que era necesario ver qué daños tenía. Pese a la justa histeria, negativa y recelo, Artemisa accedió… las aprensiones de Apolo tenían fundamento: necesitaba saber qué tanto la había herido para poder sanarla y quizás atajar otros efectos secundarios… _¡NI SE TE OCURRA!_ , le había gruñido Artemisa, decidida y furiosa, pateándolo y cerrando las piernas cuando quiso ahondar el examen.

Apolo no se lo tomó a bien. Menos cuando notó que _algo extra_ crecía en su hermana.

Todo rastro de los ajawab debía ser eliminado, arrancado de las entrañas. Esa **cosa** era un mal recuerdo de un horrible sacrilegio, no merecía la existencia: **tenían** que fulminarlo. Cuando le dijo eso a su melliza, ésta no pareció entenderlo. Evadió los hechos y los negó, _¡No puede ser!_ , dijo. _¡Imposible!_ , repitió. Por supuesto que había sido una posibilidad, pero Artemisa simplemente no quería pensar en aquello y se negó a cualquier procedimiento que provocase la eliminación de algo en lo que no quería pensar, por sencillo que fuese. Apolo por un lado la comprendió, era demasiado pronto y su horrible cautiverio estaba demasiado fresco en la memoria, ya habría tiempo después, pero honestamente creía que su hermana no le había tomado el peso al asunto. Cuando realmente cayera en cuenta, quizás cambiaría de opinión y lo dejaría actuar.

Leto suspiró: aunque accediera a un procedimiento así… era virtualmente inútil cualquier intento destinado a aniquilar a la criatura. A diferencia de las mortales, una vez que un dios olímpico empezaba a existir, ya no había vuelta a menos que Zeus lo fulminara con el keraunos.

Dionisos era el mejor ejemplo de ello, y eso que había comenzado su vida siendo un semidiós. Sobrevivió a la pira en la que se convirtió su madre Sémele cuando Zeus se le manifestó en toda su eléctrica gloria. El padre de los dioses lo rescató de entre las cenizas en estado embrionario y cosió el saco amniótico en su muslo para permitirle llegar a término. Nació a su debido tiempo y sin problemas, sano y muy gordito.

Leto sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Se aseguró que Artemisa durmiera cómoda y tras arroparla mejor, le besó la frente. Se quitó el kamei y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose unos instantes al notar una aterrada conciencia cerca, que se mantenía cerca de su hija y que intentaba ocultarse de ella. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y no pudo evitar que los labios le temblasen, percibir tal cosa le rompió el corazón. El pequeño estaba aterrado: era como si tuviera muy claro que su existencia había brotado de un acto de particular vileza, y que a partir de ahora, todos querrían eliminarla, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

La titánide tenía un enorme conflicto en el corazón… apoyaría la decisión de su hija, pero mientras no lo supiese a ciencia cierta, se mantendría al margen. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a paso calmado hasta la sala, en donde había una pequeña asamblea de dioses. Zeus descruzó los brazos al verla llegar, atento, al igual que Hera, cuya presencia la ponía nerviosa (se estaba portando demasiado considerada con ella y eso alteraba sus nervios). Apolo se veía severo y sus facciones se encontraban fijas en un rictus de ira. Athena, quien había subido al Olimpo ni bien supo que habían encontrado a su hermana, se mordió los labios, muy inquieta. Quetzalcóatl, quien sujetaba la mano de Hestia, observaba con atención todo, escuchando cada tanto las explicaciones de la diosa del hogar y el fuego.

"Misi duerme por fin, espero que tranquila." Explicó Leto. "No quisiera que la abrumásemos mucho. Está sensible… y todavía no le decimos lo de sus ángeles."

"Por mí que esos malditos se mueran, no fueron capaces de proteger a Artemisa." Gruñó Zeus, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo. "¡Solo tenían un trabajo! ¿Y qué hacen? Fallan."

"No seas tan duro, papá." Reclamó Athena preocupada, aunque entendía que Zeus estuviera molesto. "Hicieron lo que pudieron."

"¡Sí, cómo no!" Zeus miró a Leto a los ojos. "¿Cuándo crees que despierte? Quisiera hablar con ella…" añadió con un tono de voz más suave, más paternal.

"Quizás más tarde si es que ella quiere. ¿Qué les dijo Apolo?"

"Lo que se me permite, mamá, nada más. Que esos monstruos violaron a mi hermana y que podría haber _consecuencias_. ¡Y que no me dejó deshacerme de _esa cosa_!"

"Hay que ser bien cobarde para descargar la ira de esa manera." Opinó Quetzalcóatl, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡No te metas, _plumerito_!"

"Artemisa no está pensando bien, todavía está en shock. No querrá tener nada que ver con esa _cosa_ dentro cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasa. ¡Rompe su Voto!" Reclamó Apolo lleno de celos.

"¡No Rompe Su Voto de Castidad!" Dijo Athena, alzando la voz. "Si conozco a Artemisa, puedo apostar que se defendió con todo lo que tenía. Además… ese voto lo pronunció a los **tres** años: era menor de edad, nunca fue válido, por más que lo haya defendido toda su vida… legalmente no hay consecuencias." La diosa apretó las manos nerviosa. "No es culpa de mi hermana lo que le pasó… o… o de…"

"De Todos Modos No Quiero Que Existan Las _Consecuencias_. ¡No quiero **nada** de Xibalbá en el Olimpo! Artemisa tendrá que entender eso." Insistió Zeus, con voz grave. "Y aunque no lo entienda, qué pena: de todos modos debe desaparecer." Añadió decidido.

"Esa es una decisión de tu hija, Zeus. Ella es quien determina lo que pasa o no con su cuerpo." Gruñó de pronto Hera, con el ceño bien fruncido. La diosa se irguió en toda su altura. "En esto estoy del lado de Artemisa, la apoyaré en la decisión que tome y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes se tome atribuciones que no les corresponden, mientras la misma Artemisa no puede opinar. ¡Hasta puede que ni siquiera haya consecuencias!"

"Sí las hay." Confirmó Apolo con voz lúgubre.

"¡Entonces Es Decisión De Artemisa Y No De Ustedes!" Exclamó la diosa. "¡Ella sabrá lo que hace! ¡JA! Encima hablan como si pudieran eliminar a un olímpico así tan fácil, cuando saben que eso no es posible."

"¡¿Hera?!" Exclamaron sorprendidas Athena y Leto al mismo tiempo. Hestia, quien siempre se mantenía al margen de las discusiones, parpadeaba curiosa y perpleja.

"Me importa un comino, Hera." Gesticuló Zeus con los brazos. "No quiero esa cosa en el Olimpo y la fulminaré con el Keraunos allí donde la vea."

"En esto apoyo a mi padre." Afirmó Apolo. "Esa cosa es mestiza, puede morir igual que el asqueroso de su padre y ciertamente si Zeus no lo elimina, lo haré yo. Eso es una mancha en el honor de la familia y del Olimpo entero: No La Voy A Tolerar."

"¡No Puedo Creer Que Estén Más Preocupados del _Honor Familiar_ que de la Señorita Artemisa!" Exclamó Quetzalcóatl escandalizado. "No es el momento para esa discusión, ella necesita apoyo, no planes de muerte." El dios pateó el suelo.

"Sigue sin ser decisión de ustedes. Que sea lo que Artemisa quiera, pero no se le pueden negar las opciones. También me pongo de su lado." Añadió Athena muy segura de lo que hacía. Incluso comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de darle asilo en su Santuario si las cosas se ponían muy difíciles para ella en el Olimpo.

"¡BASTA! Todo esto puede esperar. Creí que estaban aquí para saber el estado de mi hija." Protestó Leto muy autoritaria. "Duerme, pasó por mucho y está agotada. ¡No derrotada! Es una luchadora, pero casi quebraron su espíritu. Por favor… estas discusiones dejémoslas para otra ocasión."

"No hay nada que discutir, Leto." Siseó Zeus. "Dije que no quiero nada del Xibalbá en el Olimpo." El padre de los dioses suspiró triste. "Tendré que conversar con la niña para avisarle y que no se estrese de sobra. Mientras antes ocurra, mejor."

"No le nieguen las opciones." Dijo Athena con tristeza. "Que ella tome la decisión."

"Esto ha sido demasiado para ella, no va a pensar bien." Explicó Zeus, volviéndose a su hija favorita. "Quien toma esta decisión soy yo, lechucita: haría lo mismo por ti."

"Zeus ha hablado." Apoyó Apolo. Las diosas presentes se agitaron incómodas. Quetzalcóatl agitó las plumas de su tocado: estaba muy molesto.

"Sugiero primero apoyar a la señorita Artemisa y que no la subestimen. Una mujer suele sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, más si se siente apoyada por su familia. No he tenido el gusto de hablar con ella, pero ciertamente tiene mi apoyo…"

"No te metas, Plumero…"

"… e independiente de que seas su padre, Zeus, no tienes derecho a tomar esas decisiones o de imponer lo que se te antoja en las vidas de otros. Lo que Artemisa decida libre y voluntariamente, para bien o para mal, cuenta con mi apoyo…" Quetzalcóatl entrecerró los ojos. "Y con mi protección. Ambos y por igual."

"¿Qué te metes, Alimaña con plumas?" Zeus avanzó hasta Quetzalcóatl. "¡¿Cómo Permites que algo así exista?! Es una aberración. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya? Han vulnerado el honor del Olimpo y el mío. Mi hija…"

"…no tiene la culpa, ni ella ni el niño." Interrumpió Quetzalcóatl con presteza. "Zeus, descarga esa ira contra los señores de Xibalbá, no contra tu familia."

Zeus apretó los dientes y el aire se puso picante casi en el acto. Los cabellos de todos los presentes se llenaron de estática y el enojado cosmo del padre de los dioses dio algunos chispazos bastante peligrosos. Quetzalcóatl engrifó las plumas y no retrocedió, ni en presencia ni en poder. Athena se aferró a su báculo y asumió una posición defensiva; Hera se tapó la boca y retrocedió un paso. Apolo estiró el brazo hacia su madre y comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás. Hestia hinchó el pecho e intervino con decisión, plantándose al medio de ambos, retándolos con la mirada a que la desafiaran.

Nunca, en toda la historia de los dioses, Hestia había interferido en una pelea. La sorpresa detuvo a las dos deidades en seco.

"¡Zeus, Quetzalcóatl! ¡No Es El Momento Ni El Lugar!" Hestia los hizo retroceder a los dos. "¡Calma dije!"

"Zeus, nos dejas en vergüenza." Gruñó Hera, dando un paso adelante y sujetando a su esposo por el brazo, apoyando a su hermana y muy severa. Athena asintió con la cabeza: su gris y amable mirada se detuvo en los ojos de su padre.

"Por favor papá…" le pidió con un puchero irresistible.

"¡Yo Digo Que Lo Desplumes, Papá!"

"¡Apolo!" Advirtió Leto muy severa. "Sin postre por el resto del año por azuzar a tu padre."

"¡Pero Mamá!"

"Me retiro." Dijo Quetzalcóatl, no de buen humor. "Señora Leto, le pido excusas por mi comportamiento. Si las señoras me disculpan…"

Quetzalcóatl se volvió hacia Hestia, tomó su mano y al tiempo que se la besaba, le murmuró algo solo para sus oídos. Le hizo una seña a las demás diosas y tras mirar feo a Zeus una última vez (aunque manteniendo al mismo tiempo una diplomática cortesía), se retiró. El padre de los dioses se cruzó de brazos y bufó, llamando la atención de Hestia.

"¡No Puedo Creer Que Te Guste Ese Plumero Escamoso!" Le reclamó una vez que la serpiente emplumada se hubo retirado. "¡Habiendo tanto dios soltero en el Olimpo, vas y te fijas en extranjeros! ¿Acaso son las plumas?"

"No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, hermanito." Chistó Hestia, quien caminó hasta Leto. "Vendré en otra ocasión. Disculpa el mal rato. Con permiso de todos." La diosa, elegante, hizo abandono del lugar.

"No te preocupes, Hestia querida. Gracias por venir."

Leto suspiró apenada: por lo visto se avecinaban días de tensa convivencia familiar, y eso que Artemisa ni siquiera despertaba. ¿Sabría su hija de las consecuencias de su estancia en Xibalbá? Suponía que sí, no era ninguna tonta como para no imaginárselo al menos. ¿Y ahora qué hacía con ella?: ¡Tampoco sabía de la suerte de sus ángeles! Le preocupaba especialmente cuando supiera de Touma. ¡Eso bien podría terminar de derrumbarla!… ¿O acaso la estaba subestimando? Cruzó miradas con Hera, quien seguía con su porte altivo y elegante, pero sorprendentemente de su lado, y luego con Athena, llena de amable empatía. Zeus y Apolo estaban demasiado ofuscados y se notaba que hervían de furia: esto iba a culminar en un desastre.

"¿Alguien quiere té?" Preguntó la titánide, mientras percibía al fondo del corredor aquella aterrada conciencia, que temía por su vida.

Nadie aceptó.

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Selva de Jícaros.**

 _En esos momentos, de regreso en la pelea._

Ahaltocob retrocedió un paso al ver a Violate. No es que la conociera de antemano, pero sí la había visto en el campo de batalla. Además, a diferencia de él, estaba fresca y reposada como para entrar en el combate, y no se la veía feliz. Una mujer furiosa no tenía nada que envidiarle a las profundidades del Tártaro. Algunos espectros se distrajeron de sus propios combates y se acercaron a Aiacos, a quien comenzaron a retirar de allí. No obstante, el juez de Garuda sujetó por breves momentos el tobillo de su ala derecha, con quien cruzó una fugaz mirada y antes de perder la sobriedad por completo, le dijo algo por la cosmonet. Supo que Violate le había entendido al verla asentir y entrecerrar los ojos, fijando la mirada en su presa. En ese momento el juez de Garuda se permitió colapsar.

Ahaltocob tragó saliva. Supo exactamente qué le dijo Aiacos a Violate: reveló su punto débil.

"Gracias, señor Aiacos." Murmuró Violate con una sonrisa. "Yo me encargo a partir de ahora."

"¿Encargarte de qué, por favor? ¡Eres solo una mu…!"

 **"** **¡BRUTAL REAL!"**

Todo el piso tembló y la energía se canalizó directo a Ahaltocob, quien fue arrastrado varios metros al ser pillado con la guardia baja. No pocos esqueletos corrieron la misma suerte y saltaron por los aires a medida que los espectros acababan con ellos. Violate no perdió tiempo y embistió al ajawab con furia: ambos se sujetaron por las manos y comenzaron a medir voluntades, lo que provocó el pánico del dios al notar que su propia fuerza (debido a que no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse) no le duraría mucho más, y Violate… apenas estaba prendiendo motores. ¡Y Sabía Su Debilidad!

 **"** **¡BASTA, PLAGAS!"**

 **"** **¡Basta Tu Abuela, Basura!"**

Violate comenzó a golpear con todo su ímpetu a Ahaltocob, intentando provocar por todos los medios que el tipo encendiera su cosmo al tope de su fuerza, y así poder comprobar la teoría de Aiacos, quien por medio de la cosmonet y en los finales momentos de lucidez le transmitiese la idea de que, por un escaso segundo tras la inflamación del cosmo divino y malévolo, tendría una oportunidad de darle un golpe de muerte.

Estos no eran dioses olímpicos, sino mayas. Podían morir y revivir, pero si destruían sus cuerpos, _nunca_ revivirían. De hecho, toda esta guerra se había iniciado por el afán de los Señores de Xibalbá por traer de vuelta a la vida a sus líderes, Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé.

Violate estaba segura que podría aguantar la airada explosión del cosmo divino. ¡Lo sabía! De lo que no tenía tanta certeza era si sería capaz de desatar sus propias técnicas contra Ahaltocob a tiempo para aprovechar ese instante. Sus puños cortaron el aire, sus piernas dieron patadas, las rodillas, sus talones, incluso sus uñas. Toda ella era un arma y estaba empeñada en atacar al cansado ajawab. Ahaltocob había perdido la paciencia: se quería ir de allí, volver hacia la Casa del Calor a recuperar fuerza, si se quedaba allí, quedaría a merced de esta insignificante humana. Bloqueaba sus golpes, sus embistes, así como asestaba sus propios ataques. Lejos de dejarse dominar por el miedo, Violate no lloraba sino que se hacía cargo de la pelea. Logró darle una patada en la entrepierna a la deidad, y esta cayó de hinojos. Se puso en posición de batalla, presta a darle un golpe que lo enojara…

… miró de reojo, hacia un costado.

Aiacos parecía tener convulsiones. Dos espectros trataban de contenerlo, sin éxito. Habían tenido que quitarle parte de la armadura.

Se le apretó el corazón, la garganta se le atenazó en un nudo. ¡Su Señor Aiacos! Llevaba tantos años sobrio, ¿cómo lo atacaban de esa manera tan cobarde? Era una bajeza que no tenía similar y… podría morir. No pocos espectros habían muerto por las malditas sobredosis durante esa guerra, mientras trataban de desintoxicar sus sistemas tras las batallas. ¡El señor Aiacos era más vulnerable que todos ellos, aunque fuera más fuerte!

Aiacos no se podía morir. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Benito? ¿Qué se supone que haría ella? Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con él, sin compartir. ¡Cómo le dolía su ausencia! Entrenar con él, estar cerca suyo… la última vez que habían hablado, estaban enojados. Ella había decidido no hablarle más, no verlo ni acercarse ni ser su amiga. ¿Y si de verdad Aiacos desaparecía de su vida? No… eso no. ¡No!

Ahaltocob la atacó burlón.

"¿Distraída, mujer?"

Violate lo bloqueó, cuatro puñetazos, un rodillazo, dos bofetones, una llave y una dolorosa contorsión del brazo. Ambos no se dejaron vencer ni de atacarse. Ahaltocob atacaba cada vez más desesperado por terminar el combate, Violate cada vez más sorprendida de lo mucho que había descendido el poder del dios. Perdía fuerza. ¡Por Esto Nunca Atacaban Por Tanto Tiempo!

"¡¿Qué clase de deidad patética eres?!" Le preguntó Violate casi con asco.

"¡MUERE, MUJER!"

Ahaltocob reunió toda su fuerza y lanzó un ataque contra Violate, haciendo inflamar su cosmo. La espectro casi sonrió de gusto encendiendo su propio cosmo. Aguantó el embate de aquél ataque con bastante dignidad, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de reunir la fuerza para contratacar en el momento adecuado y…

 **"** **¡BRUTAL REAL!"**

 **"** **¡GRAN PRECAUCIÓN!"**

… Al mismo tiempo que la técnica de Violate golpeó a Ahaltocob en aquél vital segundo, Radamanthys apareció de la nada y atacó al mismo tiempo. El ajawab se sintió como arrojado de su propio centro por fuerzas opuestas que le licuaron las tripas. Las técnicas con las que lo atacaron le dieron en el peor momento posible, en su punto más vulnerable. La energía le llegó hasta a los átomos y aniquiló su mera existencia. Un profundo grito de dolor sacudió la selva entera y, tras una potente explosión, Ahaltocob fue aniquilado. Nadie en el Xibalbá quedó indiferente.

Así desaparecía uno de los que provocaban desgracias a los hombres.

Y con la brillante onda expansiva de aquella explosión, los espectros también fueron arrastrados y parecieron perderse.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Palacio de Hades.**

 _15 de mayo. 09:42 horas._

 **"¡PHANTASOS!"**

Se produjo una pequeña estampida justo en la entrada del palacio. Pasitea echó a correr con los brazos hacia delante, hacia su hija, quien había aparecido por el camino no hacía media hora. Hades, quien seguía en su guardia, la vio en la lejanía y fue el primero en recibirla. La diosa venía acompañada por Huitzilopochtli quien, fiel a su promesa, escoltaba a Phantasos de regreso a casa. Tras saludarla con bastante cariño y expresarle alivio por verla de regreso y con bien, los dejó seguir su camino en lo que él retomaba la guardia.

La joven diosa nuevamente tenía su ilusión sobre la cara, alcanzó a estirarse las ropas en un intento por verse más decente (tanto trajín no había sido amable con su ropa), antes de que Pasitea la abrazara como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Junto con su madre, Oneiros e Icelos se unieron al abrazo.

"¡Mamá! Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¡no es para tanto!"

"¡Deja Que Te Mire La Cara!"

"¡Mamá!"

"¿Estás Bien? ¿Pudiste Defenderte?" Preguntó Oneiros consternadísimo. "¡Hueles Horrible!

"¡Argh! ¡Tú Hueles Peor en Un Buen Día!" Reclamó Phantasos. La diosa intentó quitarse de encima a Pasitea. "¡Mamá! En Serio Estoy Bien. ¡Deja de Peinarme!"

"¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡Mírate como te dejaron!" Icelos sacó una manta de algún lado y la cubrió con ella. "¿Tienes frío?"

"No te ha dado fiebre, ¿verdad?" Insistió Pasitea, mientras luchaba contra los manoteos de su hija. "¡Nos tenías con el corazón en un hilo!"

Phantasos pareció resignarse al abrumador amor de su familia. Se sopló el flequillo al tiempo que su madre hacía pucheros y optó por dejarse querer. Huitzilopochtli guardó una respetuosa y divertida distancia en lo que la familia se reunía. Suspiró melancólico… no tenía hermanos. Err… bueno, todavía tenía unos pocos y a su hermana, pero no iba a hablar de ellos. Era un tema delicado. Quizás esta distancia que mantuvo fue la que le permitió notar la llegada de Hypnos, siendo ayudado por su hijo Morfeo: ambos intentaban ser todo lo dignos que podían, dadas las circunstancias. No sabía bien quienes eran, pero evidentemente eran parientes… y podría apostar su lanza favorita que el que tenía aspecto enfermo era el padre de Phantasos. ¡Eran Muy Parecidos!"

"Mamáaaa, en serio, estoy bien, no me pasó nada. ¿Es que no me crees?" Phantasos sujetó las manos de Pasitea. "¿O no crees que pueda defenderme?"

"Hijita mía… ¿Estás segura que no te hicieron daño?"

"Estoy intacta…" Phantasos ladeó a cabeza e intercambió una mirada fugaz con Huitzilopochtli, quien se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Vinieron los de Xibalbá: nos dijeron que te habían atrapado y hecho mucho daño. Que te habían partido a la mitad…" Explicó Oneiros con voz quedita. Phantasos levantó una ceja.

"¿Le creyeron a un embustero de esa calaña?" Intervino de pronto Huitzilopochtli a desgano. "O todos ustedes son muy ingenuos o muy aprensivos. ¡Además les dije que le había pasado uno de mis puñales!"

"¿Y el azulito quién es?" Gruñó Icelos, de pronto muy celoso.

"Señor Huitzilopochtli…" Pasitea soltó a su hija y avanzó hasta el dios mexica. Huitzilopochtli le tomó las manos, muy atento. "Cumplió su palabra, me trajo a mi niña…"

"Permítame decirle, señora, que usted parece la hermana menor de su hija." El dios le sonrió travieso. Pasitea ladeó la cabeza enternecida: el tipo le cayó bien. "Para mí fue un gusto."

"¡Mamá!" Reclamó Phantasos. La diosa resopló. "¡No puedo creer que todavía piensen que no me sé defender!"

"Nos preocupamos." Le dijo Morfeo de pronto, abrazándola. "Nos comía la angustia por no saber nada." En seguida le dio un zape. "¡¿Y El Powerbank Para El Celular Que Te Regalé?!"

En ese momento, antes que Phantasos pudiera responder, Hypnos, pálido como un ratón de molino, se abrió paso. Se veía cansadísimo, como si hubiera sufrido una horrible paliza. Phantasos se sorprendió un montón y tendió a retroceder cuando lo vio. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a su padre en esas condiciones. Lucía enfermo, como cuando ella se resfriaba, lo que la angustió sobremanera. Hypnos le puso las manos sobre los hombros, las dos, y la miró con honesto alivio, sin atinar a decirle nada. Phantasos se anduvo asustando. ¿Acaso se iría a morir? ¿En serio Hypnos se le había acercado así? No lo notaba agresivo, sino aliviado de verdad de verla. ¿Estaba alucinando acaso?

"¿Señor Hypnos?"

Sin responderle, Hypnos le pasó el pulgar por la frente, revelando la estrella que toda la familia parecía tener allí tatuada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, solía tener este gesto con todos sus hijos que regresaban de un combate, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo hacía con ella… aunque ese cariño… ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre?

Fue cuando le besó la frente y la abrazó como si la quisiera de verdad. Casi hizo un puchero: se sentía tan lindo… pero mejor aterrizaba en la realidad, que esto no era sino una ilusión.

"¡¿Pero Qué Dem…?!"

"Me alegro verte bien, Phantasos." Le dijo casi en susurros. Perpleja, y tras pasar el susto inicial, Phantasos intentó poner distancia entre ambos. "Sabía que…"

"Ya me puede soltar, señor Hypnos." Phantasos se separó de su padre y le sonrió más que nada por cortesía. En su fuero interno estaba incluso asustada. No podía decir que el abrazo le había desagradado, pero mejor mantenía las distancias para evitar decepciones. "Ahora si me disculpan quisiera tomar una ducha y comer algo."

El intercambio, por cierto, fue observado en silencio y con sorpresa por parte de toda la familia reunida allí. Hypnos nunca había sido así de expresivo con la menor de sus hijos y ciertamente no se le podía achacar que hubiera estado fingiendo. Pasitea se hubiera dado cuenta en todo caso, y al no detectar ningún embuste por parte de su ex esposo, se enterneció como no tienen idea. Phantasos le sonrió a Huitzilopochtli.

"Gracias por acompañarme, pero podía sola."

"Se hace lo que se puede. Al menos fue divertido."

"Sí como no."

"¡¿No nos vas a presentar al azulito?!" Gruñó Icelos. Phantasos parpadeó.

"¿Azulito?" Preguntó Phantasos extrañada. Su hermano señaló a Huitzilopochtli.

"Está pintado de azul y de muchos otros colores." Se apresuró en explicar Morfeo.

"¡Te ves como a kilómetros de distancia!" Exclamó Oneiros, mirando a Huitzilopochtli a la cara.

"Gracias. ¡Me Esfuerzo!" Respondió el aludido con carisma.

"¡Niños! ¡No sean groseros!" Advirtió Pasitea. "¿Qué hemos dicho sobre respetar culturas ajenas?"

"Ah. Pues… este Huitzi– _algo_. No voy a pronunciar su nombre: me trajo y ahora se va." Phantasos explicó con calma. Entonces miró al colibrí del sur muy extrañada. "No distingo colores, solo grises. Soy monocromática: no sabía que eras colorinche. Mis disculpas." Le dijo sin saber exactamente porqué debía disculparse.

"Nadie es perfecto: yo tengo pie plano y cojeo un poco." Respondió la deidad, sin que pareciera importarle el detalle del daltonismo. "¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo otro día, señito?" Preguntó Huitzilopochtli con una sonrisa

"¿Invitarme? ¿Para que?" Preguntó Phantasos sin sentirse impresionada. Huitzilopochtli sonrió travieso.

"Pues para conocernos mejor."

"No."

"Ooooh, ¿Te puedo preguntar mañana por si cambias de opinión?"

"No." Phantasos suspiró. "Quizás en una semana o dos. Ahora largo."

Huitzilopochtli, sin dejar de sonreír, les hizo una venia a todos y se retiró al trote, dejando lucir una ligera cojera. Todas las perplejas miradas de los sueños se centraron en Phantasos, quien no pareció captar la indirecta. Pasitea sonreía ilusionada, pero no quiso forzar nada.

"¿De donde sacaste a esa pinturita?" Gruñó Morfeo.

"Pues…"

" **ARGH** …"

En ese momento, Hypnos se llevó una mano al pecho, contorsionando de dolor su rostro. Oneiros e Icelos alcanzaron a atajarlo antes que sus piernas fallasen, ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo. Pasitea enseguida estuvo con él, revisando su rostro: estaba sufriendo otro infarto y resoplaba angustiado. La gracia le tomó el rostro y juntó su frente con la de él, encendiendo su cosmo para ayudarlo con el dolor, cosa que Hypnos agradeció con sinceridad. Phantasos se sujetó de su hermano mayor, más asustada que nunca.

"Morfeo, ¿Qué le pasa al señor Hypnos?"

Su hermano la miró apenado.

No quiso responderle.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Consecuencias de Distintas Batallas_**

 _…_ _ojos y bajó la cabeza, consciente de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Violate. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando oyeron un débil gemido. Aiacos tenía los ojos bien apretados y parecía_ _hacer_ _un esfuerzo notable en controlar los temblores. Cuando abrió los ojos los fijó en Violate, pero no la reconoció. Parpadeó algunas_ _veces sin_ _poder enfocar. Sus pupilas estaban bien dilatadas…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Uuuuuuy, Veo que el #TeamHuitzi es transversal… no me molesta, para nada. Lo que sí me da un poco de penita el otro lado, pues si bien está a punto de perder muchas simpatías, hará esfuerzos en recuperarlas. Lo que me pone contenta es que en esta ocasión sí pude actualizar en la fecha que había indicado. Respecto de la intervención de Violate… pues… como que esto de las _doncellas en desgracia_ no es lo mío, aunque no le voy a negar a nadie su derecho o ganas de serlo, pero al mismo tiempo quise explorar la contraparte del _doncello_ _en desgracia_. Que Aiacos se dé con una piedra en el pecho que no lo convertí en _princeso_. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Uku Pacha:** En la mitología inca, se le definía como el _mundo de abajo_ , que era el de los muertos, de los no natos y de todo aquello que se encontraba bajo la superficie terrestre o acuática. Se consideraba a las fuentes (en quechua, pukyu), cuevas y toda abertura de la corteza terrestre como vía de comunicación entre el Uku Pacha y el Kay Pacha.

 **Naraka:** En el marco del budismo, Naraka es el vocablo sánscrito correspondiente al inframundo. Literalmente significa 'humano' o 'del ser humano' (siendo nara: 'ser humano' y 'varón'. Según el budismo, hinduismo, sijismo y jainismo, Naraka es un sitio de tormento, es uno de los seis reinos de existencia de mayor sufrimiento en toda la cosmología budista.

 **Yoni:** (黄泉), la palabra japonesa para el inframundo en los que criaturas horribles protegen las salidas. Según la mitología del sintoísmo relatada en el Kojiki, este es el lugar donde los muertos van a morar después de que fallecen. Una vez que uno ha comido en el hogar de Yomi es imposible volver a la tierra de los vivos. Ahí es donde algunos de los legendarios asesinos Semidioses fueron atrapados. Yomi es comparable al Hades o al infierno y es más comúnmente conocido por la retirada de Izanami a ese lugar después de su muerte. Izanagi la siguió hasta allá y a su regreso se lavó el cuerpo, creando en el proceso a Amaterasu, Susanoo, y Tsukuyomi.

 **Hellheim:** o Hel, es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encuentra en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de Niflheim, uno de los nueve mundos del Yggdrasil, en la mitología nórdica. Estaba gobernado por Hela, monstruosa hija de Loki, y la entrada era custodiada por un perro conocido como Garm. Helheim y Niflheim suelen relacionarse como el mismo mundo, pero esto no es así: Niflheim es el reino del frío, el hielo y la oscuridad, principalmente, y, aunque también son propias en él, la muerte y la perdición, donde se dan estas dos últimas específicamente es en Helheim, la capital de la muerte (por decirlo de alguna manera).

 **Dionisos:** (en griego antiguo Διώνυσος Diônysos o Διόνυσος) es _hijo de dios_ (Δίος en griego antiguo, significa _dios_ y νυσος en lengua tracia-frigia, significa _hijo_ ). Es el dios de la vendimia y el vino, inspirador de la locura ritual y el éxtasis, y un personaje importante de la mitología griega, como hijo del dios principal Zeus. Aunque los orígenes geográficos de su culto son desconocidos, casi todas las tragedias lo presentan como _extranjero_. Es el dios patrón de la agricultura y el teatro. También es conocido como el _libertador_ , que libera a uno de su ser normal, mediante la locura, el éxtasis o el vino. La misión divina de Dionisos era mezclar la música del aulós y dar final al cuidado y la preocupación. Los investigadores han discutido la relación de Dionisos con el _culto de las almas_ y su capacidad para presidir la comunicación entre los vivos y los muertos.

Es un hecho que Dionisos tiene un nacimiento inusual y prematuro que evoca la dificultad de encajarlo en el panteón olímpico. Dentro del fic narré grosso modo una de las versiones de su origen, pero otra versión narra que Dionisos era el hijo de Zeus y Perséfone. Durante la Titanomaquia, Zeus habría nombrado a Dionisos como su heredero, lo que lo puso en peligro. Por esto fue ocultado lejos del Olimpo, pero los titanes lo encontraron y decidieron matarlo (a veces por incitación de Hera, a veces no). Como el pequeño tenía tres años, los Titanes lo engañaron con juguetes para atraerlo lejos del cuidado de sus niñeros y una vez que estuvo a su merced, lo descuartizaron y se lo comieron todo salvo el corazón, gracias a que fue salvado por la intervención de, según las fuentes, por Athena, Rea o Deméter. Zeus usó el corazón para recrearlo en el vientre de Sémele, llamándosele _el nacido dos veces_ o _el de dos madres_. Otras versiones afirman que Zeus dio a comer el corazón a Sémele para preñarla. (¡Este Zeus y sus parafilias!)

A lo que voy… un dios griego, a menos que Zeus lo fulmine con el keraunos (su rayo), simplemente _no se muere con nada_ , ni aunque se lo coman. Para efectos de este fic, se prefiere la primera versión de su nacimiento.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	20. Cap 19: Consecuencias Distintas Batallas

_Un Ajawab ha desaparecido de la existencia, pero quienes quedan deben recoger los pedazos y continuar con la misión, aunque Aiacos no está en condiciones de nada. Violate le muestra ternura y decisión. Por otro lado Artemisa por fin ha despertado y comienza a lidiar con su vida después de aquella horrible experiencia. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se metieron sus ángeles?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Consecuencias de Distintas Batallas.**

 **Xibalbá. Selva de Jícaros.**

 _15 de mayo._

El grito de Ahaltocob aún resonaba por la selva y, en resonancia a aquella muerte, los cosmos de los otros señores de Xibalbá se elevaron, sorprendidos, y rápidamente se movilizaron para defenderse. Nada de eso parecía importar de momento, los espectros (si es que seguían vivos) tenían que reagruparse y rápidamente decidir si proseguían o no con el plan original. Huir era una opción, pero puede que no la consideraran.

 **"¡ARGH!"**

La energía liberada por la muerte de Ahaltocob les dio una buena arrastrada y ninguno quedó inmune a ella. No quedó duda de que aquél ajawab había desaparecido de la existencia, que su única debilidad había sido descubierta y aprovechada. El vacío que dejó su cosmo se cerraba en la tela del tiempo como una herida infectada que por fin comenzaba a sanar. Cuando dejó de rodar, Violate se incorporó de golpe, retirando algunos escombros de encima (ramas, piedras y el ocasional tronco) y buscó con la mirada entre los árboles caídos y la destrucción que había arrasado con aquella porción de selva, distinguiendo espectros que se ponían de pie poco a poco. Por instinto encontró a Aiacos, quien quedó tirado boca abajo allí donde cayó, incapaz de defenderse. Llegó hasta él y rápidamente lo puso sobre su espalda, suspirando de alivio al notar que todavía vivía. Estaba sudado y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con las pupilas muy dilatadas. Las manos le temblaban muchísimo, parecía tener temperatura y dificultades para respirar.

"¿Señor Aiacos?"

"…"

Un agitado Aiacos solo la quedó viendo, pero sin reconocerla o registrar siquiera que estaba allí. Intentó hacerse bola, pero Violate no lo dejó. Le acarició una mejilla con ternura, más de la que se permitía, y apretó la mandíbula para reprimir un puchero: conocía estos síntomas, aunque nunca los había visto en Aiacos. Le despejó la frente de los flecos de cabello, como si aquellas caricias le confirmasen que no se iba a morir. En eso llegó Radamanthys, a las zancadas, quien tras agacharse junto a ellos y revisar si el juez tenía fiebre, le dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, en vano.

 _"Those bloody stupid ass slut cunt bitches!"_ Reclamó el juez, apretando los dientes. Violate lo quedó viendo con sorpresa. Rada era muy mal hablado en su idioma, pero se cuidaba mucho de no decir groserías frente a mujeres, así que si había dejado esos _ejemplos del vocabulario_ , debía estar muy enojado. "¡Se lo cargaron!" Dijo mientras le revisaba los ojos. Una rápida revisión de otras heridas reveló el lugar por donde le habían inyectado la droga. _"Bloody hell! This looks bad!"_

"¡No diga eso! El señor Aiacos es fuerte, ¡Va a salir de esta!"

"No lo dudo, Violate, pero esto es serio." Radamanthys miró con severidad a Violate. "Aiacos necesita ayuda. Debe regresar a Giudecca."

Violate lo miró severa, mientras acomodaba a Aiacos por inercia en su regazo, como protegiéndolo. Era evidente que el juez no podría proseguir con la misión, pero el que lo sacaran del campo de batalla destrozaría a su señor quien, al igual que ella, anhelaba con toda su alma servir bien y dar honor y gloria a su señor Hades en combate. Pero en este estado… ¡Horror! Ni siquiera tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, consciente de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Violate. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando oyeron un débil gemido. Aiacos tenía los ojos bien apretados y parecía hacer un esfuerzo notable en controlar los temblores. Cuando abrió los ojos los fijó en su ala derecha, pero no la reconoció. Parpadeó algunas veces sin poder enfocar. Sus pupilas estaban bien dilatadas. Tragó saliva.

"… Q… q… que… que… Violate no… no me… vea así… ¡Benito!… tampoco…" Cerró los ojos bien apretados, sacudiendo su cabeza como si intentase sacudirse las drogas del sistema. En serio parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo consciente en tratar de controlar su estado. "… dile que la… amo…" Aiacos comenzó a resoplar. "… a vio… a Violate…"

Radamanthys carraspeó algo incómodo, aunque no más que Violate, quien al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó bastante, aunque fruncía el ceño.

"¡Guarde su aliento, señor Aiacos!" Protestó en aparente mal humor, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Lo necesita para recuperarse, no para decir ñoñerías."

Pero el juez de Garuda se enajenaba cada vez más al perder la batalla contra los estupefacientes en su sistema.

"… la… la amo… y… a mi… hijo…"

"¿Tiene que ponerse pesado y cursi justo ahora?" Preguntó Violate al aire. Radamanthys se encogió de hombros y sonrió para sus adentros.

"Dicen que no hay borracho que mienta." Comentó a la pasada, cosa que engrifó rápidamente a la espectro.

"El señor Aiacos está con **_la pálida_** , señor Radamanthys. ¡Es diferente!" Protestó la mujer.

"Es casi lo mismo. Aún drogado piensa en ti." Radamanthys se puso muy serio. "Enajenado y todo te dijo que te ama. Eso es tan cursi que me dan ganas de vomitar unicornios (no arcoíris, esto lo supera)."

"¡No diga tonterías! Son solo los efectos de las…"

"Te ama. Lo amas. Las pruebas están a la vista. ¡Deja de complicarte, mujer! Te pones igual o peor que Aiacos cuando le digo esto mismo. ¡Están los dos con la **_permaregla_**!"

"¡Señor Radamanthys!" Bramó Violate indignada.

"La verdad no más digo."

Hay que decir algo bien dicho. En todo este tiempo, Radamanthys había sido uno de los pocos espectros que siempre le había dicho tanto a Aiacos como a Violate lo evidente: que el otro lo amaba. Sin embargo esto no consoló a la espectro, pero sí la impulsó a dar más información de la que le hubiera gustado de lo nerviosa que se puso. Violate hizo un enojado puchero, pero optó por concentrarse en atender al caído juez de Garuda. Rada se sintió algo incómodo al ver la expresión que le dedicaba la mujer al caído.

"¡¿Eso de qué me sirve, señor, si no me dice nada?!" Reclamó Violate sin saber si estar de mal humor o sensible. Continuó con las caricias, las que por cierto parecían calmar a Aiacos, por enajenado que estuviera. "Las palabras de un borracho valen NADA."

Radamanthys negó con la cabeza. _¡Women!_ , pensó para sí, pero se reservó el comentario. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la mujer.

"Tampoco le demuestras nada que no sean golpes… Somos hombres, espectros, jueces al servicio de Hades, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos algún grado de sensibilidad. También nos gustan los mimos (ojo, no indirectas) y que nos acojan. Tú nunca le has dado a entender a Aiacos nada de eso." Le dijo muy serio. Carraspeó algo asqueado por su propia confesión: se supone que un hombre rudo no debía admitir esas cosas. "Aunque admiro tu devoción por él."

Violate casi hace un puchero. Lo que acababa de decirle Radamanthys era tan real, como lógico e ignorado. Sentido común en el que nadie pensaba. La mujer bajó la mirada hacia Aiacos, cuya mirada perdida y contenidos temblores la perturbaban. Entrecerró los ojos muy decidida.

"Me lo llevo a Giudecca."

"¡Ni una posibilidad!" Se apresuró en decir Radamanthys. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada con intensidad un buen rato. "Toma el mando de esta columna, difunde el punto débil de los ajawab y termina la misión de Aiacos, es una orden. Yo me llevo a la Urraca."

Por instantes Violate lo escaldó con la mirada, pero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, al igual que las manos. Gruñó de mal humor y se puso de pie. Se obligó a relajar sus músculos y observó hacia el horizonte, a donde se suponía que se dirigía Aiacos antes de haberse cruzado con Ahaltocob.

"A su orden, señor Radamanthys." Violate le dio al tiempo que volvía a inclinarse junto al caído. "Ahora si me permite…" Y sin pedir mayor permiso, despejó la frente de Aiacos de algunos cabellos y le besó la mejilla. "Buena lucha mi señor."

Tanto Violate como Radamanthys se pusieron de pie, levantando con ellos a Aiacos quien, aunque vivía, era peso muerto. El juez de Wyvern, al ver una última caricia de Violate hacia el juez de Garuda cuando lo ayudaba a acomodárselo, rodó los ojos al cielo. _¡Bloody Women!,_ pensó, pero no la detuvo.

Aiacos sin duda era un bastardo con suerte: tener la devoción de Violate no era cosa menor, aunque sabía que a lo largo de las reencarnaciones siempre había sido así. Resopló molesto. ¡Su pobre compañero juez! Este ataque era la suma de todos sus miedos: antes de la guerra contra Athena, cuando Thanatos comenzó a rastrearlos y despertar sus cosmos, se encontró con un adolescente Aiacos en Nepal, cuya vida había sido un desastre. No tenía padre conocido y su madre, agente de altas inversiones en un banco, nunca tenía tiempo para él. Cuando Thanatos lo encontró, ya era irremediablemente drogadicto, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular, pero ni aun así su madre se daba cuenta. El dios se lo llevó al Inframundo a que tomara su papel como juez de las almas, aunque primero hubo que desintoxicarlo, que dejara de consumir drogas…

… no digamos que Aiacos recibió tratamiento médico de primer nivel: simplemente lo encerraron en una mazmorra a que se le pasara tanto los efectos de la cocaína como los de la abstinencia, y hasta que se le quitaran las ganas de recaer. Sí, lograron su cometido. Aiacos se desintoxicó, pero recayó un par de veces más y en ambas ocasiones usaron la misma brutal solución. Casi se desquició durante el segundo _tratamiento_ , pero bueno… cuando salió de su horrible tercer encierro, donde incluso casi se infartó, Aiacos decidió no volver a probar una droga en su vida, aunque fuera una inofensiva y triste aspirina. Desde entonces habían pasado doce años, los mismos que acababan de irse por el caño por este cobarde ataque de Ahaltocob. Radamanthys maldijo entre dientes y en su propio idioma, ventilando una sarta de groserías en honor del cobarde ultraje hecho a su compañero. Él conocía bien la lucha de su hermano de armas y tomaba profunda ofensa por su actual predicamento. No era fácil superar una adicción, menos en sus condiciones, mucho menos de la manera que Aiacos lo había logrado.

Minos estaba pendiente por cosmonet, conste. También les había hecho una florida dedicatoria en noruego.

"¿Lo van a encerrar en la mazmorra de siempre?" Preguntó Violate con angustia.

"Sí."

"Ojalá que no se les muera. Pero es fuerte." Dijo muy severa, aunque solo para ocultar su preocupación.

"No morirá." Radamanthys frunció el ceño. "Vamos mujer, cumple tu misión. La urraca no se nos muere ( _He knows better than that, Damn it!_ ). ¡Te veo en Giudecca!"

Violate asintió, pero ni bien Radamanthys comenzó a alejarse de la zona, no perdió tiempo y, girando sobre sus talones llamó la atención de los espectros que se habían reagrupado no lejos al dar una patada autoritaria en al piso. Con las manos en las caderas esperó a que las tropas formaran filas.

"La Columna Obedece Mi Voz A Partir de Ahora." Dijo Violate con firmeza. "Vamos a cumplir con la misión encomendada y lo haremos de forma eficiente. Haremos que estos malditos paguen caro las ofensas que le han hecho a nuestro señor Hades, y a nosotros, los espectros. ¡Andando! Por Hades, ¡Y a la victoria!"

A un tiempo, a medida que Violate daba pisotones en dirección de su objetivo, los demás espectros la siguieron en silencio y sin dudar de su autoridad, tal como lo habían hecho al seguir a Aiacos, dispuestos a darles una lección a los ajawab, a vengar a sus compañeros caídos y a preparar el terreno para el ataque de los dioses.

Nadie hería al Inframundo de ninguna manera, sin que ellos vengaran la afrenta de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Leto.**

 _Dos días después. 17 de mayo. 11:23 horas._

Ya llevaba un buen rato encerrada en el baño, mirándose en el espejo y con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Le había costado estar sola, Leto no la dejaba ni un instante y su insistente hermano la buscaba con ahínco, justo en el momento en que no quería ni verle la cara. No era desagradecida, valoraba incluso más que su propia madre el interés que su familia estaba mostrando por ella: Artemisa había sido la primera que había llamado por su mamá en el peor momento y quien más agradeció su abrazo cuando éste llegó, pero… necesitaba estar sola.

Aprovechó la primera oportunidad. Simplemente entró al baño y no salió. Leto tocó la puerta al cabo de unos momentos, pero por lo visto entendió la indirecta: necesitaba pensar. ¡Cómo necesitaba pensar! Bajó la mirada. Inspiró profundo un par de veces. Se dio ánimos a sí misma y volvió a enfrentar su reflejo.

El dolor le atenazó la garganta. No reconocía su cuerpo. ¡Pero era el mismo! Y a la vez no lo era…

"¿Cómo se atrevieron…? ¿Cómo no pude…?"

Estaba desnuda frente al espejo: había querido mirarse en paz, ver cómo había quedado, sin prendas que la tapasen, aunque en esos momentos se tapaba el pecho con sus brazos. Necesitaba verse así, sin filtros que ocultasen sus heridas, quería verse a sí misma, o de otro modo no podría comenzar a sanar. Los hombros, codos y sus caderas estaban horriblemente amoratados. Tenía marcas de arañazos por toda la piel, el lado derecho de su rostro estaba hinchado. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban pelados y las muñecas tenían el mismo color negro y violáceo que sus hombros. Su labio estaba partido. Cierto… sus heridas estaban curando rápido, el día anterior se veía mucho peor. ¡Era una diosa! Y tenía su cosmo de regreso, pero…

Dejó caer sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le caían varias lágrimas de sus ojos, buscando casi por inercia su pijama, que se puso sin tanta ceremonia. ¡Qué desastre! Y qué extraña sensación de saber que ese cuerpo que miraba y sentía era suyo, pero rechazarlo al mismo tiempo. Volvió a fijarse en su reflejo: los ojos los tenía enrojecidos más allá de lo saludable. Se llevó las manos al cabello…

… Afrodita había estado con sus gracias el día anterior, y entre todas le habían arreglado el pelo, para que no pareciera que se lo había tijereteado en un arranque de ira. La dejaron bonita, tenía que admitirlo, el corte le daba un aire menos grave a su rostro, pero aun así le dolía la pérdida de su cabello. Algo le dijeron de que Apolo había rescatado el resto de su melena y que las musas habían hecho una trenza con ella. Francamente no quería saber de eso.

Se tapó la cara y apoyó los codos en el lavamanos, echando a llorar en serio. No pasó mucho rato antes de que las rodillas le fallaran y cayó al suelo, dejando salir toda la negra desolación que tenía en el pecho. ¡¿Qué habían hecho con ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! Pasó milenios y milenios protegiendo su pureza, ¡al menos que hubiera tenido el derecho de elegir con quien y como!, no ser víctima de un acto tan ruin y asqueroso, que solo podría compararse a un sacrilegio de particular horror. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo iba a explicar a sus devotos que ya no era casta y pura? Intentó defenderse. ¿Cómo no pudo defenderse? ¡Era una diosa! ¿Cómo no pudo pelear? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a mirar a todo el mundo a la cara?

¿Cómo miraría a Touma? Eso era lo que más le dolía. Tenía terror que su querido ángel ya no la quisiera, que sintiera asco y la rechazara. ¿Cómo mostrarse ante su amado mortal así de humillada? Lo que los ajawab le habían arrebatado sin miramiento alguno había estado pensando seriamente en entregárselo a su pelirrojo… ahora ya no valía nada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?!

Artemisa se quedó llorando un buen rato, sin estar muy segura si habían transcurrido minutos u horas. Era horrible sentirse así, no quería, dolía como el averno. Comenzó a calmarse… haciendo cada tanto algunos pucheritos. Ya no se sentía linda, ni deseada… Touma ya no la querría cerca, se sentía tan grotesca…

No podía cambiar el pasado, ni con todo su poderío de diosa. Frunció el ceño decidida: no habían alcanzado a quebrar su espíritu, aunque poco había faltado. Aún tenía fuerza dentro de ella. Mientras antes aceptase que la habían violado, antes se recuperaría: ¡Claro que iba a doler horrores!, pero si había mujeres mortales que habían aguantado violaciones incluso peores que la suya, ella tendría que ser capaz de lograrlo. Ni era la primera diosa a la que le pasaba esto, y seguramente no sería la última. ¡Como dolía! Era tan horrendo el dolor que tenía la impresión que nunca se lo podría arrancar del pecho. Sin mencionar el físico, pues también le habían dejado heridas bastante feas…

Se puso de pie, apoyándose en el lavamanos. Con mirada fiera se miró al espejo, desafiante y señorial. Aún con el rostro herido y los ojos tan enrojecidos como los tenías, miró fiera a su reflejo.

"¡Escúchame bien! ¡Eres Artemisa! Vas a superar esto, no te derrotaron y te queda fuerza. ¡Este dolor ARDE como ninguno! Pero **NO TE MUERES**. ¡Ni te dejo morir!" Le dijo a su reflejo. Se irguió en toda su altura al momento que tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire. "Creo que… es lo que a Touma le gustaría." Repitió en voz baja. "No sé con qué cara los voy a ver ahora… Touma ya no me va a querer nada…"

Se abrazó y lloró encorvada por unos instantes, pero antes de estallar de nuevo en llanto, volvió a mirar su reflejo.

"Lloraré todo lo que quiera, no me dejaré nada dentro… ¡Pero me niego que el llanto domine mi vida!" Se le arrancaron varios pucheros y lagrimones. "¡Por el Olimpo! No puedo sola…"

De nuevo estalló en llanto, pero al menos se mantuvo en pie, aunque encorvada sobre el lavamanos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se hubo sosegado un poco, abrió la llave del agua y se mojó el rostro, lavándose con cuidado. Volvió a erguirse y dejó caer los brazos. Respiró varias veces ante su reflejo, sacando fuerza y recuperando la compostura. Casi por inercia levantó su mano izquierda y la puso sobre su abdomen, acariciándose con reticencia. Abrió los ojos: no era ingenua, ella era matrona, era su vocación junto con la caza, sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro en su vientre; no la habían rescatado _solo a ella_ de aquella celda en Xibalbá. Dejó caer la mano y desvió la mirada, muy seria, pero neutral… ignoró a propósito aquél pequeño pedacito de conciencia que acarició la suya, cariñosa y muy dulce, pero con inmenso temor. Trataba de llamar su atención, obtener algo de ella, pero Artemisa no quería reconocer que existía, no todavía… quería pensar que eran ideas suyas, que no era posible. Se negaba a pensar en ello.

Gruesos lagrimones recorrieron sus mejillas al notar la insistencia de aquella presencia, pero endureció su corazón. Apretando los dientes, tomó un trozo de papel y se limpió la cara.

"No me molestes. ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Casi se le rompió de nuevo el corazón cuando dijo eso, más al notar como aquella presencia retrocedía como si le hubiera echado ácido encima, llorando desolada. Artemisa se gruñó a sí misma, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con otro drama. Volvió a respirar un par de veces y salió del baño. Tenía hambre… y el temor de que sus ángeles estuvieran en los calabozos del Olimpo. Porque no podía explicar su ausencia de otro modo. No sabía con qué cara miraría a sus queridos ángeles, a Touma, pero… necesitaba verlos, saber si la apoyarían o no. ¡Necesitaba a sus angelitos!

…

Sobre todo a Touma.

"¡Misi! Menos mal que saliste, llevas horas encerrada allí dentro." Leto no dudó en arrojarse sobre su hija y tomarla de las manos. "¿Por qué no dejabas que entrase? No tienes que sufrir esto sola…"

"Necesitaba un momento, mamá. Tengo un desastre en la cabeza, tenía que poner orden en mis pensamientos." Artemisa reprimió un puchero, pero no soltó las manos de su mamá. "Esto me duele, pero ya dejará de doler."

"Claro que sí, hijita querida. Sé que saldrás adelante." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. "Pero no te encierres ni rechaces la ayuda que te ofrecemos, eso es lo peor."

"Nunca pensé en hacer tal cosa. No voy a poder sola, no soy tan ruda como creí." Artemisa suspiró y se limpió una mejilla. "Mamá, ¿Dónde están mis ángeles? ¿Acaso están presos que no han venido? Los conozco bien, no se me ocurre otro motivo del porqué no fueron al Xibalbá por mi… o por qué no han venido a mi presencia…"

Leto abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una sorpresa muda. Palideció un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto no le gustó nada a Artemisa.

"Artemisa… ¿tienes que hacer esa pregunta tan pronto?"

"Son mis queridos hermanos… mamá: ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó temerosa, más al ver lo reacia que se mostraba Leto, como si no le quisiera decir. Artemisa sintió un vacío en el estómago. "Mamá… dime."

"Artemisa… el ataque que sufriste cuando te raptaron, fue… no les fue bien. Ellos…"

Por alguna razón Artemisa pensó en Zeus y su intolerancia a ese tipo de fallas. Derechamente se asustó, su corazón se desbocó. ¡Pero si sus ángeles habían peleado como leones como protegerla! Acaso… ¡¿Acaso…?!

"Mamá… ¿Acaso mi padre los fulminó que no me quieres decir?" Preguntó mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, con la voz en un hilo. Leto la sujetó.

"No hijita. Ganas no le faltan, no mentiré al respecto, pero… Odiseo, Teseo y Touma… ellos…" Leto se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad a su hija sin que tuviera una crisis nerviosa? Artemisa la miró severa y asustada.

"¿Dónde están mis ángeles, mamá?"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Sala de Guerra del Palacio de Hades.**

 _17 de mayo. 12:00 horas._

Violate de Behemoth estaba arrodillada ante Hades y Perséfone. Se notaba que venía de un combate, con la armadura sucia, raspada y abollada por partes y ella misma mostrando las consecuencias de los golpes dados y recibidos. La Estrella Celeste de la Soledad lucía con orgullo la victoria que le había traído a su señor, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía algo de agridulce. Hades la miró también orgulloso, sin sentirse defraudado por los logros obtenidos, ni por el hecho de que Aiacos no había podido completar la misión. El sacrificio del juez de Garuda tenía muchísimo valor a sus ojos pues, si bien lo dejó fuera de combate, pudo revelar el punto débil de los señores de Xibalbá. Con ese conocimiento en mano dejaría caer su venganza sobre ellos, y con intereses añadidos.

La campaña contra ellos había sido exitosa. Minos y Radamanthys, quienes no lucían mucho mejor que Violate (todos los que participaron del ataque estaban machucados), ya habían dado sus reportes. Las casas de la tortura habían sido atacadas y debilitadas, muchos de los esqueletos fueron evaporados. Los señores de Xibalbá fueron sorprendidos y tuvieron que defenderse. La aniquilación de Ahaltocob quebró su templanza, provocando un pánico entre ellos que los llevó a cometer errores graves. En aquellos momentos intentaban reagruparse, convocando lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas hacia la Casa de los Cuchillos, en donde pretendían atrincherarse.

"Están retirando los esqueletos que les quedan desde el Mictlán y del Tlalocán. También desde nuestras propias tierras." Comentó Hades.

"Eso parece, mi señor." Le respondió Violate.

"Los campamentos de esqueletos que habían instalado en el Inframundo fueron arrasados en su mayoría. Los rezagados están siendo eliminados en estos instantes." Aseguró Minos con voz grave. "No sacarán mucho en limpio desde aquí."

Hades se cruzó de brazos, muy meditabundo, mirando ocasionalmente hacia su esposa, quien mantenía un glacial silencio. Ambos parecían conversar entre ellos sobre esta situación. Pandora dio un paso adelante y, con un gesto de su mano, hizo aparecer un mapa del Cocytos en la pared. Hizo un acercamiento sobre un punto en específico, un lugar remoto y aparentemente inaccesible incluso para ellos.

"Las tropas de Radamanthys encontraron un campamento de esqueletos y calaveras en esta área." Explicó la mujer con profesionalismo. "Al ir a investigar, se encontraron con una excavación. La cabeza de Vucub–Camé fue hallada en lo profundo de uno de los fosos de hielo eterno."

"Los esqueletos y calaveras halladas en el lugar fueron exterminados, mi señor." Afirmó Radamanthys orgulloso, golpeando su armadura.

"Sacaron la cabeza de Vucub–Camé del hielo." Explicó Pandora. "Se la entregué al señor Thanatos para que hiciera con ella lo que juzgara adecuado."

"La cabeza ya no existe. Pensé en lanzarla al interior del Tártaro, pero preferí derretirla en ácido. Ese ya no revive." Afirmó Thanatos.

"¿Qué hay de la otra cabeza?" Preguntó Hades.

"Sigue perdida, incluso para los ajawab." Afirmó Pandora.

"Primero nos concentramos en esto, cuando la guerra termine, buscaremos la cabeza que falta y se le dará el mismo tratamiento." Ordenó Hades. "Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos, como planear nuestra siguiente movida. Saldremos en seis horas más para el ataque final: Zeus y Apolo se nos unirán, al igual que Quetzalcóatl y Huiteloponcla."

"Huitzilopochtli, señor." Carraspeó Thanatos con disimulo.

"¡Ese mismo! Fue lo que dije, ¿no?"

Se oyeron algunas toses disimuladas por doquier y varias miradas se intercambiaron.

"Se entendió perfecto la idea."

"Bah. El asunto es que partimos en seis horas." Gruñó Hades de mal humor y cruzado de brazos. "Lo que me recuerda…"

Hades se interrumpió con elegancia. Miró hacia Violate por el costado y sonrió paternal. Algunos espectros encontraban algo perturbador que su señor hubiera adoptado expresiones más paternales durante el último año, pero no les sorprendía, considerando que se había convertido en padre no hacía mucho. Lo que sí les extrañaba que a veces extendiera ese _beneficio_ hacia ellos. Era raro y algunos se asustaban. Violate tragó saliva.

"… Obedeciste una orden de mi bella Perséfone. Terminaste la misión de Garuda con la excelencia esperada. ¡No te he dado las gracias, Violate de Behemoth!"

"Mi señor me honra injustamente. Yo solo llegué al final de la pelea, apenas di el golpe de gracia: no permitiría que su nombre cayera en desgracia, señor Hades." Violate bajó la cabeza, con el corazón apretado: de pronto temía por el futuro de Aiacos. "Estoy segura que el juez de Garuda hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo."

"Aiacos descubrió una ventaja crucial, que estoy seguro nos dará la victoria. Cayó como un héroe en el proceso. Evitaste que pisotearan su honor, y el de Antenora. Te estoy agradecido, Violate, y mucho."

"¡Señor!"

"Sin embargo tengo una duda." Le dijo Hades. "Tendría que ser ciego para no haberme dado cuenta que Aiacos y tú no solo se traen ganas, sino que además han estado peleados ya varias semanas. Si tanta distancia mantienes con él, ¿Por qué fuiste en su ayuda?"

"Pues… porque la señora Perséfone me lo…"

"¡Dime la verdad, Violate, la verdad!"

"Violetita echa de menos a Aiacos. No han podido resolver diferencias, pero se tienen ganas hace años, solo que son demasiados orgullosos para dar el brazo a torcer, sin mencionar esa maldita timidez." Se apuró en explicar Minos. De la vergüenza, Violate abrió como platos los ojos e intentó sacar la voz para defenderse, pero…

"Aiacos también extraña a su Violate. Si me lo pregunta, señor, creo que necesitan conversar con calma sobre los temores que tienen." Añadió Radamanthys. "Sugiero terapia de parejas."

"¿Mis jueces han dicho la verdad, Violate de Behemoth?"

"En parte señor." El rostro de Violate estaba de rojo furioso y al mismo tiempo se quería morir de la mortificación. "Al menos en lo que a mí respecta, sí he extrañado mucho al señor Aiacos." Añadió con la voz en un hilo.

Perséfone dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, y Hades se palmeó la cara. Thanatos optó por mirar hacia otro lado, aburrido, al igual que Pandora, mientras tanto Minos como Radamanthys no se perdían detalle.

"Violate: Aiacos y tú me sirven mejor juntos y revueltos que separados. En serio: son una fuerza imparable. ¿Qué les pasó?" Preguntó el dios. "Los hombres somos más brutos para estas cosas, pero se supone que ustedes las mujeres tienen más delicadeza para notar estos detalles. ¿Por qué ustedes dos permitieron esta distancia?

"Señor." Balbuceó Violate muy decidida y algo cohibida. "Hemos tenido problemas de comunicación y… pues… ambos… verá…"

"Aiacos es un imbécil y tú también: no los culpo." La interrumpió Hades. "Yo mismo les doy mal ejemplo, pero dime una cosa Violate… ¿Cómo es que no le has dado una buena paliza para hacerlo entrar en razón y disipar toda tensión sexual entre los dos? Porque en serio ustedes dos necesitan un buen revolcón." El dios bufó molesto. "Hace tiempo que se lo debieron haber dado, ¿o acaso están esperando que se los ordene?"

Violate no supo qué contestar, o si quería hacerlo. Casi fulminó con la mirada a Minos, quien a duras penas aguantaba la risa, aunque varios lagrimones se le habían escapado en su intento por no echarse a reír. Radamanthys, estoico, solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Perséfone, quien hasta ese momento había estado muy callada y tranquila, se puso de pie y le dio un zape a su esposo.

"¡Hades, No Seas Grosero!: ¡Eso no se pregunta ni se insinúa!" La diosa se volvió hacia Violate. "No contestes, pequeña."

"No era necesario el zape, amor." Gruñó Hades, sobándose el área afectada. El dios se acercó a sus jueces y a Violate. "De pie los tres. Minos, Radamanthys, vayan a prepararse para una nueva incursión al Xibalbá: ahora sí vamos a remecerles hasta los cimientos. ¡Violate!" El dios esperó a que la mujer se pusiera de pie y le puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Eres la persona especial de Aiacos, y evidentemente le correspondes. ¡Par de idiotas! No tiene nada de malo quererlo… ¿sabes que ahora necesita todo el apoyo que pueda?"

"Sí señor…"

"Ve a verlo. En seis horas parto con el ejército hacia el Xibalbá. Necesito que escoltes a mi familia, a Pasitea y a Benito a Atlantis. Si Perséfone está de acuerdo, puedes volver a Giudecca a cuidar de Aiacos… necesita ese apoyo, y alguna vez dijiste que eras su más leal espectro."

"¡Señor!"

"Obedece y ve a echarle un ojo antes de que partan a Atlantis." Hades se alejó de la espectro y poniendo las manos sobre su espalda, se alejó en dirección de la ventana. "Retírense y a prepararse, que quiero salir puntual."

En un tumulto ordenado, la sala de guerra se vació de jueces, espectros y dioses del inframundo, a excepción de Hades y Perséfone. La diosa se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda, casi sin sorprenderse cuando Hades le sujetó las manos.

"Te viste guapo en esta reunión."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Claro que sí." Le sonrió la diosa al tiempo que Hades giraba sobre sus talones para verla a la cara y la abrazaba. "Sé que vas a ganar, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. ¿Viste lo que hicieron con Artemisa? Me preocupa ese incienso debilitador de cosmos divinos que tienen del que hablaba Phantasos."

"Y a mí, mujer, pero ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ganaremos de todos modos. Sabemos cómo derrotarlos. ¡No comas ansias!"

Perséfone le sonrió apenitas, pero se dejó envolver por el dios y el beso que le dio. Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Mi Vida SIN Tí_**

 _… El juez de Griffin entró a la celda y rápidamente se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Violate con las heridas de Aiacos. El tipo estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero seguía ido, exhausto seguramente, a lo mejor aún bajo el influjo de las drogas_ _(o fingía muy bien)_ _. Lo atendieron como mejor pudieron, limpiando sus heridas y vendándolas si correspondía. Extendieron una de las mantas sobre el camastro y lo dejaron reposar allí. Antes de arroparlo con la que sobraba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** El _doncello_ fue puesto a buen recaudo por lo visto, y hasta que partan a la campaña final, tendrá bastante atención de su Violate. Sobre Artemisa… se le viene cuesta arriba y de momento no quiere tener nada que ver con _presencias_ externas. Al menos piensa en sus ángeles, a quienes todavía no ve y bueno… Hades es Hades. De otra manera no sería todo lo bruto adorable que es. Radamanthys es un malhablado cuando quiere. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Una mujer molesta es cosa seria, **Sagitarius**. Imagina no más a Violate: al menos la chica puso en algo el género y de paso le enseñó una muy buena lección a los de Xibalbá. Zeus no más está reaccionando conforme a como fue educado (hace miles de años), pero sin duda necesita que Hera le reacomode las prioridades con el sartén. Apolo no más le sigue el amén (y también necesita un reajuste). Artemisa… bueno, se le viene difícil, tiene mucho en su cabeza qué procesar y para eso necesita tiempo, calma y apoyo. Aun así con todo, es su decisión: el chiste es que tome una decisión en libertad (esto es, sin presiones de ningún tipo). Huitzi en cambio anotó un golazo ganándose a la suegra: le falta sí el resto de la familia y eso si es que logra galantear a Phantasos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	21. Cap 20: Mi Vida SIN Ti

_Violate visita a Aiacos en la mazmorra antes de marcharse a su misión, al igual que los otros dos jueces, demostrando que en el fondo, sí se cuidan las espaldas. Artemisa se reencuentra con sus ángeles, quienes no se toman a bien lo que le pasó a su señora. Pasitea tiene una charla con Phantasos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Mi Vida sin Ti**

 **Inframundo. Mazmorras de Giudecca.**

 _17 de mayo. 12:37 horas._

Violate se aferró a uno de los barrotes. Aquella celda estaba acolchada, pero no dejaba de ser tétrica. Ella sabía bien que la habían acondicionado de este modo precisamente para este fin. La última vez que Aiacos había estado metido allí dentro había sido hacía doce años, y en aquella ocasión casi se había muerto de un infarto, terriblemente descompensado. Miró hacia adentro, con el ceño fruncido, para fijarse en el juez que estaba tirado sobre aquél camastro, sin su sapuri y en calamitoso estado. Como las veces anteriores, sin que mediara siquiera un chequeo médico, lo habían encerrado allí dentro hasta que se le pasaran los efectos de la droga y de la abstinencia. Apenas le darían agua, eso le constaba. Si sobrevivía a ese atroz tratamiento, entonces era digno de vivir, si no… pues qué pena, necesitarían otro juez.

"Esto raya en la tortura. El señor Aiacos necesita ayuda médica."

"Anda a convencerlo, sabes como se pone." Le respondió Minos, con voz lúgubre. "Ya antes ha sobrevivido a esto. Lo logrará." El tipo no quería reconocerlo, pero igual estaba preocupado.

"¿Sin ayuda? ¿Sin que nadie lo cobije? ¿Y si se muere qué le voy a decir yo a Benito? ¡Necesita a su papá!" Violate estaba molesta, pero era una forma que tenía para canalizar su pena.

"Benito tiene un papá muy fuerte. Se va a recuperar de esta."

"¡Le sacaron el sapuri y lo aventaron dentro sin mayor cuidado! Ni siquiera se debieron haber fijado donde cayó." Violate gruñó y aferró con más fuerza el mismo barrote. "¡Mire! Hay manchas de sangre fresca en las paredes."

"Aiacos se pone violento con las abstinencias. Se debió haber aventado él mismo tratando de sacarse la angustia." Minos bajó los hombros. Él se jactaba de que no le importaban las personas que le rodeaban, pero simplemente era un acto. En verdad era un sujeto bastante querendón de los suyos (a su psicópata manera), y a veces no podía negar que se preocupaba. Hacer como que no le importaba era su forma de protegerles.

Violate se alejó a pisotones de la celda y caminó hasta donde un espectro hacía guardia. Lo miró con tanta autoridad que el sujeto en seguida se cuadró en posición de firmes ante la mujer.

"Tráeme una botella de agua antes que pasen dos minutos, vendas limpias, desinfectante, dos mantas y una almohada decente." Al ver que el espectro la miraba perplejo, Violate dio una patada en el piso. "¡HAZLO!"

El espectro llegó a tropezarse con su propia sombra en lo que se apuraba en salir corriendo. Violate volvió hasta la celda a sujetarse de los mismos barrotes. Minos le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Aaaaw. Nuestra Violetita tiene su corazoncito de melón."

"Cállate, Minos."

"Uuuuuh, me tuteaste mal…" El juez puso las manos en las caderas. "Mejor no te provoco. Pero tengo razón: bajo esa chica ruda, violenta y macabra, hay una dulce violetita aromática."

"Cuatro palabras para ti, Minos: Patada En La Entrepierna."

"Está bien. Me callo."

Ambos se quedaron observando hacia el interior de la celda. Algo les habían comentado los espectros que pusieron en la guardia que, hasta hacía unas horas, Aiacos se la había pasado gritando y golpeándose contra las paredes, batallando con ilusiones que solo estaban en su cabeza, hasta que había caído al suelo con estrépito. Cuando pasó una hora sin moverse, entraron a la celda y lo subieron al camastro, dejándolo allí como muestra de consideración. ¡Por Hades! Ni siquiera habían atendido sus heridas del combate. En eso llegó el espectro corriendo con todo lo requerido. Violate tomó todas las cosas sin decir una palabra y, luego que Minos le abrió la puerta (tenía las llaves) la espectro entró a la celda con Aiacos. El juez de Griffin se quedó viendo al espectro que había traído las cosas. ¡Por el Buen Hades! Era un chiquillo. Con suerte parecía tener unos dieciséis años.

"Te tardaste poco más de tres minutos. Te dijeron dos." Gruñó entre dientes. "¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"Tuve que hacerle el quite a Faraón de Esfinge." Confesó compungido. "Si sabe a qué me refiero."

"Oh." Minos parpadeó perplejo. Primera vez que le daban esa excusa, pero la creía verosímil. Él tenía un don para detectar excusas falsas y le estaban diciendo la verdad. Se compadeció del muchacho. "Hablaré con él para que no te moleste. Pero tendrás que aprender a defenderte solo." Ve a tu sitio."

El juez de Griffin entró a la celda y rápidamente se dio a la tarea de ayudar a Violate con las heridas de Aiacos. El tipo estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero estaba ido, exhausto y a lo mejor aún bajo el influjo de las drogas (o fingía muy bien). Lo atendieron como mejor pudieron, limpiando sus heridas y vendándolas si correspondía. Extendieron una de las mantas sobre el camastro y lo dejaron reposar allí. Antes de arroparlo con la que sobraba, Violate le ayudó a beber unos sorbos de agua que el juez no rechazó. No parecía querer interactuar con el mundo, si es que estaba lúcido. Esto le preocupaba: durante las siguientes cinco horas ella misma podría bajar a darle agua y mantener sus condiciones más o menos cómodas, pero luego tendría que llevar a la señora Perséfone, a Pasitea, a las niñas y a Benito a Atlantis… ¿Quién cuidaría de su señor Aiacos? Se levantó con cuidado, asegurándose de que el juez de Garuda estuviera todo lo cómodo que podría estar en tan horribles condiciones, antes de arroparlo. Intercambió una mirada con Minos, pero no se dijeron nada, sino que en silencio comenzaron a retirarse de allí. Fue cuando se encontraron con Radamanthys.

"Así que aquí estaban." Gruñó haciéndose el rudo. Entre sus brazos traía una muda de ropa fresca para Aiacos. "Veo que ya se encargaron."

"No del todo: no le cambiamos la ropa. Vamos."

Minos le hizo una seña a Radamanthys y ambos jueces volvieron a entrar. Violate aprovechó para salir y esperó afuera unos minutos. Volvió a entrar una vez que hubieron salido los jueces, solo para asegurarse que Aiacos estuviera arropado y cómodo, que no le hubieran jugado alguna trastada (como rayar su cara con marcadores), y le ayudó a beber unos sorbitos extra de agua. Salió sin emitir comentario. Una vez fuera, se enfrentó a los jueces.

"Creo que quedó más cómodo. Gracias por la ayuda… y no diré que lo ayudaron… si no dicen que le ayudé." Les dijo muy seria, cruzándose de brazos. Radamanthys y Minos se movieron incómodos, incluso rascándose las nucas.

"Me parece un buen trato." Dijo Radamanthys. "Además… creo que los tres sabemos que de algún modo nos cuidamos la espalda."

"Sí… pero no lo repitas mucho o se rompe el encanto." Añadió Minos algo avergonzado. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí: casi no hay señal y quisiera llamar a _min kjære engel_ antes de volver al Xibalbá."

Violate siguió a los tres jueces fuera de la mazmorra, dedicándole un gesto de agradecimiento al joven espectro que fungía como guardia de aquella prisión. ¡Era apenas un chiquillo! ¿De dónde habría salido? Quizás cuando volviera le traería alguna revista o algo para comer. Después de todo, no estaba vigilando prisioneros, sino a su señor Aiacos. Ni modo, siguió su camino.

Estaba preocupada.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _En esos momentos. 17 de mayo. 12:40 horas._

Touma y Odiseo se postraron a sus pies ni bien la vieron. No tenían colores en el rostro, estaban más que horrorizados y con esa sensación de fracaso tan a flor de piel que llegaba a quemarles. Odiseo no sentía los dedos y su corazón parecía que se había olvidado de latir, mientras que a Touma, de la impresión, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, se le atenazó la garganta y sintió un volcán de ácido en el estómago que le provocó ganas de vomitar. Hasta comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. No eran tontos, bastó que vieran a Artemisa para confirmar con horror lo que le había pasado.

Athena alcanzó a sujetar a Artemisa, tratando de darle apoyo. Ni bien le habían dicho que sus ángeles casi se habían muerto tras su rapto, y que en esos instantes se encontraban recuperando en el Santuario de Athena, Artemisa había echado a correr así como estaba, en pijama, a verlos. Se manifestó frente a las doce casas y simplemente no hubo quien la detuviera hasta la casa de Géminis, en donde se encontró con su hermana menor, quien rápidamente había bajado a recibirla. Uno de los guardianes gemelos abrió un portal a otra dimensión que las llevó a la enfermería. Una vez ahí, y seguida por Athena, corrió hasta donde estaban sus ángeles.

Touma y Odiseo percibieron su cercanía y despertaron momentos antes. Se levantaron entre las protestas de quienes les cuidaban y salieron al encuentro de su diosa, arrojándose a sus pies ni bien la vieron. Con estrépito, avergonzados y angustiados por el fracaso.

"Señorita: ¡le hemos fallado!" Le dijo Odiseo con la voz en un hilo.

"Disponga de nuestras vidas como considere justo… no merecemos ser sus guardianes." Añadió Touma con voz fantasmal. Sus ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y no hizo nada por contenerlas, tampoco por detener su hemorragia nasal. Sentía como le arrancaban el corazón del pecho, ¡Había fallado! ¡Su preciosa Artemisa! ¿Cómo se atrevían a lastimarla así? Empuñó las manos para ocultar el temblor que tenía e inconscientemente empezó a buscar un basurero: en serio las náuseas amenazaban con hacerle perder el desayuno.

Ambos ángeles querían arrancarse los latidos del pecho. Artemisa miró a Athena unos instantes, turbada por lo que veía. Sus ángeles no estaban mucho mejor que ella, en el trajín habían reabierto sus heridas y sangraban. Sus cosmos, tan apacibles la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentían alterados y llenos de vergüenza. Fracasados por completo.

 _"Artemisa… ten en mente que tus angelitos casi se mataron por protegerte."_ Le dijo Athena por cosmonet. _"Touma incluso intentó irse herido como está a buscarte… no pudo pasar de Aioria. Ni te cuento Odiseo."_

 _"Yo sé._ _Los vi luchando."_ Le respondió Artemisa, con el cosmo en un hilo. _"¡Mira como_ _me_ _los dejaron!"_

Artemisa se soltó del agarre de su hermana, apenas notando que Leto y Apolo habían llegado. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y observó a sus ángeles postrados en el suelo. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. ¿Fracaso? Ella misma los vio luchar, con todo el ahínco y garra de sus fuerzas, aun estando en clara desventaja por las drogas que les habían echado encima para debilitarlos. Fue una emboscada traicionera y ruin, pues si esos dos asquerosos los hubieran atacado de frente y en igualdad de condiciones, ahora no estaría viendo a sus ángeles así de impactados al punto de ofrecer sus vidas. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre sugerir eso?!"

Odiseo no pudo responder. Sin dejar de mirar al piso, se tapó la cara, llorando: de buena gana se hubiera arrancado los ojos, no soportaba ver a su señora tan lastimada, cuando pudo haberlo evitado. Touma sentía mucho frío, tenía la piel de gallina y la sensación que se le vaciaba el pecho con cada respiración. Las náuseas se habían ensañado con él. Tragó saliva, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. ¿Cómo poder verla a la cara? Era culpa de los tres, sobre todo de él, que la hubieran lastimado así. ¡Quizás qué le habían hecho! No quería ver los moretones, las heridas, no quería verle el rostro hinchado ni el labio partido. ¡Su cabello! ¿Qué hicieron con su luna hermosa? Si hubiera estado más atento, si hubiera sido más fuerte, **NADIE** habría rozado a su Artemisa ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Empezó a hiperventilar… ¡Necesitaba un basurero! Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco azules.

"Teníamos un solo deber, señorita, y fallamos… es nuestra culpa."

Artemisa resopló cansada, cerrando los ojos. Tragó saliva e inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Sintió como la mano de Athena sujetaba la suya e intercambió una mirada con su hermana una vez más. La diosa de la sabiduría se mantuvo atenta, empática, un apoyo a toda prueba. Ella humedeció sus labios con la lengua y, por instantes, miró a Leto, quien la miraba preocupada, pero apoyándola en todo.

"Nos emboscaron, fue un ataque a traición. Se aseguraron que ninguno de nosotros, los cuatro, pudiéramos usar nuestros cosmos a toda capacidad." Comenzó Artemisa con calma, tratando de lucir noble y fuerte. "Aun así los vi pelear, los vi protegerme con todas sus fuerzas, y más allá de ellas… yo…" La diosa tragó aire. Comenzó a fallarle el temple.

"Misi… mejor te sientas, no es bueno que estés…"

"¡Cállate Apolo!"

"Yo no más decía."

Artemisa se volvió hacia sus ángeles y relajó las manos. Quiso morderse el labio, pero se pasó a llevar la herida, por lo que desistió en el acto.

"De pie los dos… por favor. Entre nosotros siempre ha existido confianza y necesito mirarlos a los ojos… o yo me sentaré en el suelo con ustedes." Artemisa esperó que sus ángeles, muy a regañadientes, se levantaran. La sorpresa en los rostros de Odiseo y Touma fue notoria, aunque este último además se lo veía angustiado. "Vamos… tan mal no me veo. Ya se bajará la hinchazón… yo…"

"Le arrancaré los ojos al que le hizo esto. Y las uñas de los dedos. ¡Quebraré todas sus falanges!" Gruñó Odiseo muy en serio, apretando los puños. "Con el mayor dolor posible."

"… Jejeje, gracias Odiseo… pero yo quisiera hacer eso." Le dijo Artemisa con calma. De pronto la garganta se le llenó de emociones y comenzó a sentirse sobrepasada. "… Todavía no se acaba esto, no… estoy bien. Han sido días muy difíciles y… aún tengo que algunas batallas que librar y no sé si pueda sola… No me pidan que tome sus vidas, porque ahora es cuando más necesito su apoyo. Los necesito conmigo…" Por unos instantes Artemisa cruzó miradas con Touma, quien pareció encenderse de emociones que no supo identificar. "… no me dejen sola, no cuando los…"

Artemisa, sintiéndose de pronto tan frágil y desvalida, bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma. Comenzó a sollozar sin control, de la nada, sintiéndose desvalida como nunca. ¡Por el Olimpo en Colores! ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Touma, antes siquiera de pensar lo que hacía, y obedeciendo a un impulso repentino, dio un paso adelante y rodeó a Artemisa con los brazos, cobijándola en su pecho, sin darle tiempo a resistirse. La diosa en un primer momento erizó la espalda y tensó toda la musculatura, reacia a cualquier tipo de contacto, pero al primer atisbo de que los horribles recuerdos de los días previos la abrumarían, ella misma los relegó a lo profundo de su mente. ¡Este era Touma, no ese maldito! No estaba presa en sus brazos, sino protegida. No era una diosa, sino una muchacha a merced de su amado. Confiaba en Touma. Nunca la trataría como los ajawab habían hecho con ella. ¡No la rechazaba! Sino que la contenía. Casi sin dudar correspondió el abrazo, se aferró al pelirrojo y se largó a llorar, desahogando parte del terror que todavía tenía en el pecho, sintiéndose más segura que nunca.

Pero sin dejar de sollozar.

Touma no le dijo nada, no necesitaba decirlo, él mismo se sintió mucho mejor al abrazar a Artemisa. ¡La tenía en sus brazos! Sentía que respiraba, percibía su cosmo, los latidos de su corazón. La tenía apretada contra su cuerpo y ella lloraba, pero él la protegía y que lo demás se fuera por un tubo. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire, como absorbiendo el aroma de la diosa, como si tal gesto le fuera a confirmar de nuevo que Artemisa estaba con él. Athena hizo un puchero enternecida, igual que Leto, y Apolo, aunque trataba de lucir indignado, un simple mortal le estaba dando cobijo a su hermana en sus brazos, no lo logró y hasta les sacó una foto con el celular para fijar tal evento en la posteridad.

Instantes después, y quizás por este mismo motivo, Odiseo se unió al abrazo, desplegando además sus alas y rodeando a los tres con ella, ocultándolos de la vista. No solo necesitaba asegurarse que Artemisa estuviera a salvo, sino también como forma de proteger la privacidad de la pareja. Leto suspiró enternecida e intercambió una mirada con Athena. Apolo guardó el celular cabizbajo y no se resistió cuando Athena se recargó en su brazo para abrazarlo y darle cariño (también para evitar que separase a la pareja). El dios del sol agradeció el gesto de corazón, pues aunque ganas no le faltaban, necesitaba una excusa para no machacar al pelirrojo.

"¿No te parece tierno, hermano mayor?"

"Athenaaaaaa… ¡Me abrazaste a propósito!" Refunfuñó Apolo. La diosa le guiñó un ojo.

"Ya lo hemos hablado, Apolo. Sé que Misi te preocupa, pero tú mismo has reconocido que sus ángeles hacen un buen trabajo, y que ella los quiere mucho…"

"Seeeeeee… sobre todo el roñoso mortal…" Reconoció molesto.

"Míralo del lado positivo: ¡siempre seré tu hermanita menor!"

"Eso no es consuelo."

"Y siempre serás mi niño. ¿Eso te conforma, Febo bonito?" Le dijo Leto, mientras se unía al divino abrazo. "Misi va a necesitar mucho apoyo, partiendo por sus ángeles…y sobre todo el de Touma. Quizás algo bueno sale de esto y los anima a estar juntos…"

Todavía rodeados por las alas de Odiseo, Artemisa se separó de Touma, apoyando su frente unos instantes en la de él, antes de desenredarse del abrazo que la había contenido y evitado que cayera al suelo. Miró a los ojos de sus dos ángeles, quienes la miraban decididos y sin atisbos de sentir asco de ella. Sintió una caricia en la mejilla. Era Touma quien la mimaba. Aquél simple gesto fue muchísimo mejor que el ansiolítico más efectivo en el arsenal médico de su mellizo: de un plumazo le alivió el corazón.

"Fallamos una vez. No lo haremos de nuevo, Artemisa." Le dijo Touma casi en un susurro. "¡No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo!" Añadió en voz aún más baja, solo para ella.

"Somos su apoyo señorita, ante todo." Añadió Odiseo. Artemisa, aún con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas, sonrió sincera por primera vez en días. Fue entonces que se percató de algo… que de pronto la llenó de angustia.

"¿Dónde está Teseo?"

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, escucharon una escandalera cercana, de todo tipo de trastos que caían al suelo y una mini lucha. Todos levantaron la cabeza y se fijaron en esa dirección, para ver como Electra del Telescopio, tras haber hecho un berrinche, forcejeaba con Teseo en el suelo. Como no pudo regresarlo a la cama, optó por reducirlo en el piso y esperar por ayuda. Evidentemente el ángel no estaba al tope de sus capacidades, pues de otro modo se hubiera sacado de encima a la amazona con relativa facilidad, pero no en balde había sido el más grave de los tres y, aunque inmortal, la recuperación le estaba resultando bastante trabajosa.

"¡Plumífero Imbécil! ¡Se Sacó El Tubo de Ventilación Solo de Nuevo!" Gruñó Apolo, apurándose a ir en ayuda de la enfermera.

"¡Déjame ir! **COFCOF** , Está Mi Señora, ¡Necesito Ir Con Ella! ¡Que Me Sueltes, Mujer!"

 **"¡ESTÁS ARRUINANDO MI TRABAJO** **PERFECTO** **!"** Electra lo sujetaba en una llave, intentando solo detenerlo y no hacerle _tanto_ daño. **"¡A LA CAMA DIJE!"**

"¡Tú No Lo Entiendes! ¡TENGO QUE IR CON MI SEÑORA!" Teseo sin duda peleaba por soltarse, pero eso le hacía daño y Electra intentaba por todos los medios que su paciente se calmara, lo que obviamente enojaba al ángel. "¡SUÉLTAME MORTAL!"

"¡Estás Indefenso Como Un Gatito! A LA CAMA." Con la ayuda de Apolo, Electra levantó a Teseo del suelo y entre ambos lo devolvieron a su sitio. Quiso el destino que justo en ese momento, Teseo cruzara miradas con Artemisa, a quien estiró las manos, y aunque horrorizado por el aspecto de la diosa, aun así clamó por su ayuda.

"¡NO ME DEJE SOLO CON ELLA!" Suplicó acongojado. "¡Es Como Medea Renacida!"

Artemisa, perpleja, paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, a quienes no veía tan preocupados por la salud de Teseo. Athena se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, seguida de cerca por Leto, quien le puso una bata encima.

"Creo que mejor te explicamos cómo llegaron estos tres y como se han portado en la enfermería. ¿Te parece? Están bien cuidados, te lo aseguro."

La diosa de la luna asintió.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Explanada de Giudecca.**

 _Seis horas después. 17 de mayo. 18:35 horas._

Zeus se ajustó su kamei y paseó su mirada por los espectros que había allí formados. De ciento ocho espectros, apenas quedaban en estado de tomar las armas alrededor de cuarenta y ocho. Esta guerra había sido bastante demoledora por lo visto, pero aún con eso, el ánimo de los que quedaban valía por dos. Y en esta ocasión, iban con dioses apoyándoles en la batalla. Además Apolo se paseaba entre las filas, curando las heridas de aquellos que lo necesitaran.

¡Bah! Si dependiera de él, iría solo y le arrancaría los ojos a todos los señores de Xibalbá por lo que habían hecho con su hija. ¡Esa ofensa no iba a quedar así como así! Se llevó la mano a la derecha y acarició el Keraunos. Hades se detuvo a su lado cruzado de brazos.

"¿Cómo está Artemisa?"

"Todavía no hablo con ella. Supongo que está bien." Comentó Zeus. "Cuando vuelva al Olimpo veré como está. De momento quiero vengar mi honor."

"¿No has hablado con ella?" Preguntó Hades algo perplejo. "¿Un abrazo, algo? Pasó por una experiencia muy extrema…"

"No lo vi necesario." Dijo Zeus con algo de inocencia. "Artemisa es una diosa fuerte. Lo superará. Más me preocupa acabar con los señores de Xibalbá."

"Y a tu hija que la parta un rayo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué le lanzaría el keraunos a ella?" Zeus miró a Hades con suspicacia. "Te has puesto muy sensible últimamente, pero bueno. Otra cosa es ese _engendro_ que lleva…" Siseó entre dientes. "Me ofende su mera existencia, ¡es una mancha en el honor del Olimpo!"

"¿Estoy entendiendo bien cuando creo que dices que Artemisa espera familia?"

"Sí. Pero no por mucho, espero. Volviendo de esto tengo que conversar con ella para que se deshaga de esa cosa." Afirmó Zeus empuñando las manos. Hades se encogió de hombros y prefirió no opinar sobre ese respecto en específico.

"No he sido padre por mucho tiempo, Zeus…, yo preferiría apapachar a mi hija antes que nada. Pero ese soy yo." Dijo suspirando quedito. "Gracias por venir: esto no nos debería tomar mucho tiempo."

El plan era sencillo: Ir al Xibalbá y arrasar con cuanta cosa pillaran en pie, aprovechándose del estado de calamidad en que había quedado todo con la primera oleada liderada por los tres jueces. Esta vez no irían a tocar la puerta o vandalizar unas cuántas casas de tortura, sino que lo aniquilarían todo, y por ello no podían perder más tiempo. De los dioses del Inframundo irían Hades, Thanatos y los tres hijos mayores de Hypnos. El dios del sueño se quedaría en Giudecca, no necesariamente a cuidar el fuerte, sino porque apenas podía salir de la cama. Phantasos se quedaría cuidándolo a él y a Giudecca en caso de necesitarlo, aunque no se podía decir que la diosa brincara de alegría.

Cierto, no quería volver al Xibalbá, pero ¿quedarse cuidando de Hypnos? Nope.

Perséfone, las gemelas, Benito y Pasitea partirían a Atlantis. Serían escoltados por Violate y el resto de la escolta. Ya estaba todo dispuesto para la partida incluso: Poseidón había enviado a Krishna y a Sorrento para que les sirvieran de apoyo extra, cosa que por cierto había tostado mucho a Violate (¿Qué se creen que acaso no podía sola? Feh). Pasitea se estaba tardando un poco: acababa de despedir y darles su bendición a sus hijos mayores, y ahora hacía lo mismo con Phantasos.

"No me quiero quedar con el señor Hypnos, mamá." Rezongó Phantasos con tristeza. "Sabes que no me quiere cerca suyo…"

"Eso no es cierto, Phantasos, tú lo sabes."

"Sí lo sé. No me quiere ni quiero estar cerca de él. ¡Me odia!" La diosa se cruzó de brazos y dio una patada en el suelo. "No tengo problemas en cuidar el castillo, ¿pero a ese mañoso?"

"No le digas así, es tu papá. ¡Y tú no lo haces mal cuando te resfrías! Eres tan mañosa como él." Le reclamó Pasitea. "Además apenas ha molestado."

"…"

"Phantasos… él no es una mala deidad. Ten en cuenta que… ambos tenemos dolores que nos ha costado superar, pero no es que no te quiera. Es buen papá."

"No me consta. Me odia porque **no soy** su preciosa Gala." Teóricamente Phantasos creía que debía haber superado eso hacía muchos siglos, pero se le escapó un puchero y lagrimita a último momento. Pero no retrocedería en sus afirmaciones. Pasitea la tomó por las mejillas y le besó la frente a manera de bendición.

"Al menos trata de no pelearte con él, ha tenido varios infartos muy seguido." Pasitea sonrió con calma. "Asegúrate que se tome la medicina, coma lo que debe y beba lo suficiente. Te dejé instrucciones y…"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto? Te divorciaste."

"Cierto. Pero nunca he dejado de amarlo… y nos olvidamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro."

"Hmpf."

"No pongas ese mohín en la cara, no es de señorita. Con que no se peleen me conformo. ¡Cualquier cosa me llamas, hijita!"

"Te cuidas mamá… tráeme un souvenir si puedes."

Pasitea abrazó a su hija una última vez y la dejó sola. Aún tenía que despedirse de Hypnos, quien si estaba en la cama era porque no le quedaba de otra. Ni aunque quisiera hubiera podido levantarse. Y encima estaba bastante urgido: el ataque al Xibalbá no lo había planeado él, lo que lo tenía bastante preocupado: habían dejado el Inframundo tan vulnerable que ni siquiera era divertido. Estaba intentando levantarse cuando Pasitea entró a la habitación.

"¿Pasitea? Creí que ya se habían marchado…"

"No todavía, quería despedirme." Le dijo con calma, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿De mi?" Hypnos se ajustó los lentes. "¿Qué te pasa mujer? Estas atenciones no las esperaba de ti…" El dios se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando el suelo. "Aunque no puedo negar tus cuidados… creí que me dejarías a mi suerte."

"No, Hypnos. No podría: sabes… que sigues teniendo mi corazón contigo."

"Pero te divorciaste de mi de todos modos." Hypnos hizo un puchero. "Aunque no hice nada por evitarlo."

"Hicimos todo mal, Hypnos… debimos buscar ayuda."

"No hicimos todo mal, tenemos hijos preciosos. Los que nos quedan al menos."

"¿Incluso Phantasos?"

"Sobre todo la niña."

Ambos dioses fijaron la mirada en el suelo y el único sonido que se escuchó entre ambos fue la respiración pausada que llevaban. Casi sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano.

"Nunca he dejado de amarte, Hypnos."

"Nunca he dejado de amarte, Pasitea." Dijo Hypnos al mismo tiempo. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de la gracia, le sonrió tierno, pero afligido. "No pude proteger a los niños, ni ser buen esposo, ni… pude canalizar mi dolor de buena manera…"

"… Yo nunca consideré que tú también habías perdido hijos. Phantasos pagó las consecuencias." La gracia suspiró con tristeza. "Le debo una disculpa a la niña."

"No es una niña. Es una mujer muy despierta, que me odia con toda su alma. Nunca fui padre para ella… mi única hija…" Hypnos suspiró. "… no me extraña que te hubieras divorciado de mi…"

"Pero te sigo amando…"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Pasi?"

"Creo… que si ponemos los dos de nuestra parte y… considerando que también me amas (o eso dices)… podríamos hacer algunas pequeñas cosas… no sé. Creo que podríamos rescatar lo nuestro…"

"¡¿Me estás pidiendo que te corteje de nuevo?!" Preguntó Hypnos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí… aunque la primera vez no me cortejaste, solo… arriesgaste el cuello para obtener mi mano." Le dijo con una media sonrisa. "Si quieres intentar cortejarme… no me opongo."

La sorpresa en los ojos de Hypnos fue más que evidente. Pasitea se ruborizó un poco y se arregló las ropas. De pronto sentía los dedos muy fríos.

"… ¿sabes qué sería lindo que hiciéramos?"

"Dime"

"… que… _rescatáramos_ a Phantasos. Ambos tenemos culpa que no sea más amiga tuya. Y necesita a su papá, siempre lo ha necesitado."

"A mi no me quiere…"

"Te quiere, y bastante. Solo está muy dolida (y rencorosa), pero te quiere." Pasitea le sonrió con cariño. "Está curiosa por tus infartos, pero no te engañes que solo con eso no lograrás ganártela. ¡Heredó lo mañosa y ese endemoniado carácter tuyo!"

"¡Si tan mañoso no soy!"

"Sí, como no." Pasitea gruñó. "Escucha Estratega: Phantasos se queda cuidando el palacio y a cargo de tus medicinas y comidas. Trata de no pelear con ella."

En ese momento, y hablando de la reina de Saba, Phantasos tocó la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Se la veía muy seria, y quizás cautelosa. Carraspeó para llamar la atención.

"Mamá, ya es hora: Te están esperando para partir…"

"Voy en seguida, hijita." Le dijo Pasitea. Phantasos asintió con la cabeza y no perdió tiempo en desaparecer de la habitación. La gracia se volvió hacia Hypnos. "Estaré bien. ¿Lo estarás tú?"

"Claro que sí."

Una mirada, un sentimiento. La pareja se quedó viendo largo rato, con sonrisas suaves.

"Como cuando te vi hace tantos siglos."

"No usabas lentes en ese entonces." Le dijo Pasi, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"Pero te veía claro aún sin ellos." Respondió sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. "Ven aquí, mujer."

Hypnos le pidió a Pasitea que se acercara un poco más y cuando la tuvo al alcance, la besó en los labios… cosa que por cierto llevaba un buen par de milenios sin hacer. La gracia parpadeó varios segundos una vez que se hubo separado de su ex, pero solo se limitaron a sonreírse mutuamente. La diosa se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con su hija en el pasillo, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba enarcando una ceja.

"¡Eeeew, mamá!"

"Ya calla, hijita. ¡Vete acostumbrando!"

Le dijo sin mucha autoridad, ni dejar de sonreír, mientras caminaba por el corredor.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Planes, Huidas y Fin del Asedio._**

 _… ¡Al maldito Carajo! Hechos aislados y separados por miles de años no lo hacían un padre para ella. ¿De qué le servían esas malditas migajas? Había escuchado las historias de infancia de sus hermanos, como Hypnos había estado siempre presente, ¿Y ella qué? Nunca le dio nada de cariño. Ni la más mínima caricia. Dolor por haber perdido tanto hijo, le decía el tío Thanatos. No supo expresarlo nunca, repetía. ¡¿Quién lo mandaba a engendrar tanto hijo?!…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Uuuuuuuuh, y así como ven este capítulo, faltan cuatro para terminar. Este es uno de los fics más largos que he escrito, pero al menos me deja con el gustito de haber visitado el Inframundo… y creo que lo seguiré haciendo, considerando las últimas ideas que me ha dado la musa. ¡Lo lamento por Aioros! **XD…** en fin. La corrección a la frase que sugirió **Nymus** en el capítulo anterior fue hecha: olvidé decirle cuando respondí su review **n.n**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Esa pequeña presencia está muy asustada, **Guest** , también me tiene bastante angustiada. Ni culpa tuvo del quilombo este y mira el tremendo lío en el que está metido, sin tener arte ni parte. ¡Claro que Artemisa lo intenta! Sin duda por lo que pasó es horrible, pero y aunque estuvieron a punto de quebrarle el alma, ahí la tienes, luchando por salir adelante. Es cosa que le den tiempo y le tengan paciencia. Sobre Aiacos… sí, de adolescente fue drogadicto. Si Thanatos no lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo, se hubieran quedado sin juez de Garuda. Claro… no digamos que el tratamiento que aplican en el Inframundo para estos casos sea lo mejor, de hecho cuenta como tortura, pero sirvió. Tres veces lo soportó Aiacos, y créeme que esta cuarta vez le va a confirmar que ***no quiere*** recaer, que por algo las tres veces anteriores hasta le quitaron las ganas de tomar aspirinas. Al menos está a salvo. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

 **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	22. Cap 21: Planes, Huidas, Fin del Asedio

_Los señores de Xibalbá toman algunos resguardos para que sus planes de revivir a Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé lleguen a buen puerto, aunque eso implique la muerte de todos, excepto dos: Quicxic y Patán. Phantasos, aunque molesta, tiene una conversación con Hypnos, y durante la batalla… pues nada mejor que saquear la Casa de los Cuchillos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Planes, Huidas y Fin del Asedio.**

 **Xibalbá. Casa de los Cuchillos.**

 _Madrugada del 18 de mayo. 00:13 horas._

Cuchumaquic enterró su espada en el lugar que solía usar Ahaltocob. Ahalmez estaba sentado a un costado, con la mirada sombría, sin dejar de observar algunos de los objetos personales de su desaparecido colega. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero sin duda sentía un vacío muy extraño en la cabeza y corazón. Su par, su colega, su hermano, con quien compartía la sed de sangre y de ocasionar las desgracias de la humanidad, ya no estaba. Quicxic le dio una palmada en el hombro, al igual que Xiquiripat.

"Eliminado por dos espectros… dos humanos… ¿Cómo fue posible?" Se lamentó.

"Esto nos pasa por confiarnos." Dijo Cuchumaquic. "Por algo fuimos formados en pares, no debimos separarnos."

"Lección aprendida, pero nada podemos hacer por Ahaltocob ahora." Dijo Xiquiripat. El dios meneó la cabeza como si la pérdida le hubiera sido sensible. "Cuando nuestros señores Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé vuelvan a la vida, restaurarán a nuestro hermano caído."

"Eso no lo sabes." Replicó Ahalmez. "Puede que se enojen porque no los revivimos antes."

"Lo harán, Ahalmez." Afirmó Ahalganá muy seguro. "La Muerte y Enfermedad no toleran estar solos: por algo nos crearon."

"Así es, y del mismo modo nos revivirán a nosotros, si es que llegamos a caer." Dijo Xiquiripat, antes de empezar a pasear su mirada por todos los presentes. "Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que ambos revivan y debido a que _ciertos planes_ resultaron, puede que ya no necesitemos buscar sus cabezas."

"¡¿De qué hablas, Xiquiripat?!" Exclamó Cuchumaquic. "¡Estás insinuando que moriremos!"

Xiquiripat señaló la ventana y los señores de Xibalbá se concentraron en ella. A través de la misma solo se veía una interesante desolación. Los espectros de Hades habían hecho un gran trabajo, devolviendo cada ataque hecho al inframundo, pero aumentado por tres. Esqueletos les quedaban bastantes como para defenderse un buen rato, calaveras algunas pocas, pero ya no tenían tiempo para conjurar más. Y se venía un ataque. Era inminente.

"Hades no esperó por atacarnos. Viene con sus huestes, además de algunos dioses. Zeus me preocupa en particular." Comentó Xiquiripat.

"Kukulcán el muy maldito viene también. Con Huitzilopochtli: puedo oler la peste desde aquí." Dijo Ahalpuh. "¿Qué no se puedan quedar quietos el par de metiches?"

Los señores de Xibalbá se miraron lúgubres el uno al otro. Aiacos de Garuda había descubierto su punto débil y pese a su incapacidad no había fallado en difundirlo, por lo que las tropas que ahora avanzaban a paso firme en su dirección sabían perfectamente como eliminarlos. Lo que los deprimía era que un simple humano los había descubierto y que, si no se cuidaban, podían morir a manos de ellos. Aún así, tenían un mínimo de esperanza.

"Insisto, este será nuestro fin temporal. Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé deben revivir." Dijo Xiquiripat. "Quicxic, Patán: Vayan a la superficie, consigan a la criatura que lleva esa diosa en las entrañas, ¡arránquensela de ser necesario! Pero hagan todo lo que puedan para llevar a cabo el rito."

"¿Y como quedamos nosotros?" Preguntó Ahalganá bastante alarmado.

"Tapamos su huida. Como sea, es aquí donde tenemos que retener la pelea que se nos viene encima." Xiquiripat se quedó viendo a los burlones Quicxic y Patán. "Depende de ustedes dos, par de bastardos."

"Jejeje, supongo que me dieron ganas de ver a la madre de mi hijo no nacido." Se rió Quicxic entre dientes. Se golpeó el pecho con el puño. "Nos vamos entonces."

"Llévense a un puñado de esqueletos. ¡Contamos con ustedes!" Les dijo Chamiaholom.

 **"** **¡LARGO!"** Exclamó Xiquiripat. "¡Y No Lo Arruinen!"

Fundiéndose entre las sombras, y equipados con sus mejores armas, Quicxic y Patán desaparecieron con la seguridad de que su plan daría resultado. Tenían que dar una vuelta larguísima para huir del Xibalbá y evitar que las huestes que se aproximaban a la Casa de los Cuchillos los descubriesen en pleno escape. Aquello era lo más peligroso, pues si llegaban a atraparlos, todo habría sido en vano, desde la conquista del Mictlán hasta los intentos por tomarse el Inframundo. Huyeron como las sombras que eran, sabiendo que su travesía era peligrosa. Los demás señores de Xibalbá se miraron entre sí.

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero no dejaré que me maten tan fácil. Mi vida la vendo cara." Dijo Chamiabac. "Si esos infelices piensan que se los voy a poner fácil, se encontrarán de narices con una sorpresa."

Todos en el lugar hicieron resonar sus armas.

"Todos tenemos la misma idea. ¡Demostrémosle a los invasores qué significa agitar la ira de los Señores de Xibalbá!"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Habitaciones de Hypnos.**

 _Algunas horas antes. 17 de mayo. 19:57 horas._

Phantasos se cruzó de brazos y revisó su celular. Tuvo un tic nervioso al notar un breve mensaje de Apolo junto con un selfie suya en plena marcha hacia el Xibalbá. ¿Qué mosco le había picado a ese? Rodó los ojos al cielo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, para proceder a mirar la bandeja con bastante saña. Era un plato de sopa, un vaso de agua y un postre: la cena del señor Hypnos.

"¿Y yo porque tengo que llevársela?"

No estaba contenta, pero sí perpleja. Había rabiado mucho por haberse quedado a cuidar el palacio y a su padre. Quizás no hubiera sido para tanto si solo se hubiera quedado cuidando la casa, pero que ella supiera, el señor Hypnos se sabía cuidar solo.

Claro… cuando no estaba infartado.

¿Por qué le había dado un infarto? ¡Él no se enfermaba con nada! Seguro el muy maldito lo hacía para llamar la atención.

Se sopló el flequillo, molesta. Honestamente la había tomado por sorpresa ver a su padre sufriendo un infarto, más cuando se enteró que era el segundo episodio que tenía y que el primero no solo había involucrado varios muy seguidos, sino que le había pegado en el pecho cuando le mintieron respecto de su cautiverio. Le habían hecho creer algo bastante horrible, tenía que admitirlo, pero ¿desde cuándo Hypnos se preocupaba por ella de ese modo? Phantasos frunció el ceño: él no debería asustarse, siquiera sorprenderse. Ella era una guerrera, tomaba riesgos y acataba las consecuencias de sus actos. Hypnos lo sabía, nunca se había preocupado por ella. ¿Por qué un infarto justo ahora? Llevaba milenios sin que le diera uno. De hecho, nunca había visto que le diera uno.

"Merecido se los tiene, todos ellos. ¡Lástima que no se pueda morir!"

Phantasos tomó la bandeja con más cuidado del que quería y comenzó a llevarla a la habitación de su padre. Se sentía como una idiota, debería dejar que él mismo viniera por su comida. No se iba a morir el muy infeliz, quizás se iba a tardar un montón en buscar la maldita bandeja, pero lo haría. ¿Por qué tenía que estar _ella_ llevándole algo si nunca, **nunca** en la maldita existencia había hecho algo por ella?

Aun así lo respetaba. O quizás al fondo de su corazón aún guardaba la esperanza de que quizás todo lo que contaban sus hermanos sobre sus padres, sobre Hypnos, también lo compartiera con ella. ¡Se sentía tan tonta pensando eso! Nunca entendió porque no la quiso. Cierto, había sido traviesa de pequeña, pero ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto cerca suyo… a menos que le dijera que se largara. ¿Qué tan diferente había sido con sus hermanos? ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si lo hubiera hecho con ella?

¿Por qué se había infartado? Oneiros le había contado hacía algunas décadas que Hypnos había tenido esas fallas en el corazón cuando la angustia lo había abrumado. Mientras sus hermanos morían sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Como deidad olímpica no moriría por causa de un fallo cardiaco (a menos que se hubiera contagiado con la Sofocación) pero le habían contado que el que sufrió cuando Gala murió… bien era capaz de haberlo matado unas cuatro veces de haber sido un simple mortal.

También tuvo un infarto bastante fuerte cuando Pasitea le dijo que la estaba esperando… aunque seguro ese fue porque temía por la vida de su mamá y no por ella. Pero no podía explicar los últimos que había tenido y que según sus hermanos, habían sido por ella. ¡JA! Seguro porque más le impactó que hubieran deshonrado a la familia, pero no le cuadraba: ¡No la consideraba su hija! Era solo el sueño feo que nunca quiso. ¡Seguro que le ortigó hasta el esófago verla bien de vuelta! Por eso debió haberle dado el último. ¿Aliviado por ella? JA.

Hizo un puchero. Ninguna de sus dos teorías cuajaba cuando pensaba en el abrazo que le había dado cuando la vio de regreso y bien. ¡Había esperado **MILENIOS** por un abrazo así! ¿Cómo era posible que, cuando finalmente lo recibía, no era capaz de aceptarlo? La había contenido como siempre lo quiso, hasta ella se dio cuenta que no fue un abrazo obligado, sino todo lo contrario. Casi, casi la hizo pensar en que a lo mejor la quería… Hubiera renunciado a su inmortalidad con tal de haber sido apapachada de ese modo cuando era pequeña.

A paso lento siguió llevando la bandeja, casi arrastrando los pies. ¿Y si la dejaba en el suelo y se iba a vigilar el castillo? Hypnos eventualmente daría con la bandeja…

Morfeo le contó una vez que, teniendo unos tres meses de nacida, se resfrió por primera vez. Nadie podía explicar por qué se había enfermado (siendo ella una diosa) pero ahí estaba, con una fiebre que bien habría matado a un bebé mortal, que incluso hizo temer la posibilidad que quedase con severos daños neurológicos: le contó que Hypnos no la soltó mientras duró el ataque del virus, excepto cuando Pasitea le cambiaba el pañal y trataba de alimentarla.

Icelos le confidenció que había visto a Hypnos ajustando el kamei de Gala a su talla cuando Phantasos le había dicho que se ganaría el derecho a portarlo. No le creía nada, pero sí le dio el beneficio de la duda cuando su hermano le recalcó el hecho que Hypnos no había prohibido que entrenase con ellos.

Todavía recordaba el año pasado, cuando le dio meningitis. Había sido Hypnos quien se dio cuenta que estaba enferma y a punto de colapsar; fue quien la levantó en brazos y protegió con su cosmo, quien la había traído de regreso al Palacio.

¡Al maldito Carajo! Hechos aislados y separados por miles de años no lo hacían un padre para ella. ¿De qué le servían esas malditas migajas? Había escuchado las historias de infancia de sus hermanos, como Hypnos había estado siempre presente, ¿Y ella qué? Nunca le dio nada de cariño. Ni la más mínima caricia. _Dolor por haber perdido tanto hijo_ , le decía el tío Thanatos. _No supo expresarlo nunca_ , repetía. ¡¿Quién lo mandaba a engendrar tanto hijo?! Su pobre madre se había pasado prácticamente un maldito milenio con panza. Y ella nacía después de tanta muerte y ¿Qué le tocaba? Ser fea, enfermiza y que ningún dios quisiera estar con ella. ¡Por todo el averno clavado al techo! ¿Qué hacía llevándole la comida? ¡Que se Viniera A Buscar La Bandeja Él Solo! ¿Por qué siempre caía en lo mismo? Era Phantasos. Una diosa FEA, pero peligrosa. Era independiente. No necesitabas traumas con papi para hacer drama. ¡No los quería y…!

Hypnos sujetó la bandeja de pronto.

"Venía a buscar la comida… Gracias Phantasos."

"No es nada señor Hypnos." Bah. Al cabo que sí vino a buscar la maldita bandeja. ¿Ven? No la necesitaba. Phantasos la soltó, y girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a alejarse. "Buenas noches."

"¿No vienes conmigo?"

"No."

"No quisiera comer solo…"

"Una lástima que el tío Thanatos no esté. Estoy ocupada."

"Ya darás una vuelta al palacio luego. Ven, acompáñame a cenar. ¿Comiste algo?"

Phantasos tuvo un tic en el ojo que casi desarmó la ilusión sobre su rostro. Empuñó las manos y tomó aire para mandarlo a freír monos al África.

"Está bien. Supongo que no hace daño. Y ya comí."

¡¿Pero Qué Demonios?!

¡No Se Suponía Que Debía Decir Eso! Tenía que mandarlo al quinto pino, no aceptar pasar un rato con él. ¿Cuál era su problema? Hypnos sonrió y continuó su camino, con la bandeja en las manos. Caminaba lento, como apenas recuperando sus fuerzas, o fingiendo muy bien. Enfiló hacia el pequeño comedor en el que la familia onírica solía tomar las comidas pero, cuando fue evidente que derramaría todo, Phantasos recuperó la bandeja y se adelantó. Llegó al comedor, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, revisó que estuviera a buena temperatura y regresó por Hypnos, maldiciéndose internamente.

Se encontró a su padre más cerca de lo esperado y lo ayudó a caminar el último trecho, incluso ayudándolo a sentarse. Ella tomó su asiento usual… el más lejano a la cabecera, y esperó a que terminara de comer.

"No has comido Phantasos. Mentiste."

"No tengo hambre, señor Hypnos."

"Al menos come una fruta."

"No tengo ganas. A esta hora comer fruta me da frío."

"Entonces toma algo de sopa."

Phantasos no respondió. Se sopló el flequillo y comenzó a contar los minutos para poder irse a dar la maldita vuelta al castillo. No quería estar ahí, la situación la angustiaba mucho. ¿Qué quería Hypnos de ella?

"Phantasos."

"¿Señor Hypnos?"

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Nada interesante, señor."

La diosa ni siquiera levantó la mirada, se limitó a responder mecánicamente. Hypnos recordó la última vez que le había llamado _papá_ y supuso que ese beneficio nunca lo recobraría. El corazón le dio unos latidos raros y se sobó el pecho. Si iba a arreglar su relación con su única hija, esto no sería algo rápido. ¡Perdió tanto tiempo! Por más que se esforzara nunca, nunca podría compensarle su ausencia ni el rechazo que la hizo sentir mientras ella crecía. Tampoco podía imponerle siquiera una amistad, o portarse como un padre; él… sentía como si se le hubiera muerto un hijo en vida.

No tenía ningún tema de conversación con Phantasos.

Bueno, no exactamente.

Terminó de comer, aunque no disfrutó la cena. No porque hubiera estado mal hecha, sino porque se sentía horrible (no debió haber salido de la cama). Cuando se puso de pie, su hija le imitó, y le miró más que perpleja cuando le vio acercarse; claro que se engrifó cuando con un gesto de su mano, Hypnos le borró la ilusión del rostro. Phantasos no tardó en retroceder mientras hacía aspavientos exagerados para levantar su ilusión, o taparse la cara cuando Hypnos no la dejó ocultar sus verdaderas facciones de su vista.

"¡¿Pero Qué?! ¿Qué Se Supone Que Hace? ¡Es Mi Cara! Déjeme En Paz."

Phantasos detestaba mostrar su rostro real. Frente a extraños, como lo fue con Huitzilopochtli, la angustia era breve y rápidamente reemplazada por irritación y aceptación. Pero frente a Hypnos, era una ofensa en su grado máximo, la muestra más evidente de su fracaso como hija. ¡Era la única hija viva del dios del sueño y era fea! Nunca le mostró su rostro a Hypnos una vez que aprendió a dominar la ilusión que ocultaba su fealdad. Quiso enterrar sus manos en su rostro, no quería que la viera así.

Casi sin resistirse dejó que Hypnos le apartara las manos del rostro. Y sin poder evitarlo, se le arrancaron unas lagrimitas.

¡No era fea! Solo diferente. Estas facciones… eran lesiones por haber pasado un embarazo complicado. Hypnos le acarició las mejillas y la nariz, no con desprecio sino como una forma de aceptación.

"Phantasos, Mírame a la cara."

 **"** **¡NO!"** Se negó la diosa, retrocediendo un paso. Pero allí donde esperaba más firmeza, se encontró lo contrario. Hypnos dio un paso adelante y sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla de su hija y levantó su rostro. "No quiero que me vea, señor, por favor." Le rodaron dos gruesos lagrimones. "Al menos concédame mi privacidad."

"La primera vez que te vi, también me mirabas llorando. Fuiste la más pequeñita de todos tus hermanos. No alcanzaste a pesar tres kilos." Le confesó Hypnos. "El tuyo fue un parto complicado: tu mamá quedó agotada."

"¿Qué pretende, señor Hypnos? ¡Déjeme esconder mi cara! No quiero que me vea así…"

"No te conocía, Phantasos."

"¡Claro que no me conoce! No tiene que quitarme mi belleza, ya es suficiente saber que soy fea y que no…"

Hypnos le besó la frente. Esto calló en seguida a Phantasos, más que nada por perplejidad.

"Yo **no tengo** hijas feas. ¡Sácate esa idea de la mente! Mis hijas **no son** feas."

"¡¿Qué Clase De Broma Es Esa?! ¡¿No Me Ha Visto La Cara?!" Preguntó con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. Señaló su nariz. "¡Parece una Papa!"

"Te estoy viendo. Veo a mi hija."

"¡A la que nunca ha querido!"

"Lo pongo en duda. Por milenios quise convencerme de tal cosa, pero… supongo que la noción que te había pasado algo me probó lo contrario."

"¡¿Acaso el señor quiere que lo aplauda por haber recapacitado?!"

"No. Quiero una oportunidad."

 **"** **NO."** Phantasos retrocedió. "No tengo nada en común con usted, nunca se interesó por mi, ¡nunca quiso saber nada de mi! De todo lo que aprendí, **NADA** llegó de usted y…"

Phantasos se calló sola. Eso no era tan cierto, muchas de las motivaciones para aprender que tuvo a lo largo de su vida se habían debido a Hypnos. ¿No era una oportunidad lo que había estado esperando toda su vida? ¿O acaso le dolía tener que ilusionarse después de tantas decepciones? Quizás su mamá tenía razón, Hypnos la quería, aunque en el fondo.

¡BAH! ¡LE PROBARÍA LO CONTRARIO! Ya vería su madre que Hypnos no la quería ni para…

Se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando como si tuviera cinco años. ¡Y la protegieron en ese abrazo! La misma sensación que había sentido el año anterior cuando le dio meningitis y la había levantado en brazos. O como cuando llegó de regreso del Xibalbá. Hypnos no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó y dejó que llorara. Él mismo estaba un poquitito emocionado.

"¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"¡Tengo Que Darle La Maldita Ronda Al Palacio!"

"¿Después?"

"No sé." Phantasos soltó a su padre y volvió a levantar la ilusión sobre su rostro. "Mamá dejó escrito que tenías que dormir. El señor Apolo también escribió lo mismo en sus instrucciones…"

"Lo que tu madre no sabe no la lastima." Hypnos rodó los ojos al cielo. "Puedo chantajear a Apolo para que no diga nada."

"Mientras no le dé otro infarto." Phantasos se sacudió un poco más y, fingiendo molestia, tomó la bandeja en las manos. "Iré a dar la maldita ronda y a darle su medicina. Quizás si estoy de humor juguemos ajedrez. Quizás… pero no se haga ilusiones. ¡No crea que lo voy a perdonar así tan fácil!" La diosa entrecerró los ojos. "De hecho, no sé si lo perdone."

"Me iré a mi cuarto entonces."

Hypnos se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su habitación, mientras Phantasos daba pisotones con la bandeja en la dirección contraria. Brevemente miró hacia atrás a medida que su hija desaparecía en una esquina. Hizo un puchero… por un momento creyó que las cosas iban a resultar mucho peor. Quizás podía resultar… siempre era desafiante tener otro adversario en el ajedrez: Thanatos solía aburrirlo. Se sopló el flequillo y se ajustó los lentes.

"¡Pero si no es fea!" Reclamó al aire, antes de atravesar la puerta. "¡No tengo hijas feas!"

* * *

 **Xibalbá. Casa de los Cuchillos.**

 _18 de mayo. 03:00 am._

El Keraunos resonó por el campo de batalla como un enorme gong que ensordeció a cuántos estaban cerca. Los espectros hacían un buen trabajo repasando a los esqueletos, mientras los jueces, más que acabar con las calaveras que quedaban, ya jugaban con ellas antes de aniquilarlas, como gatos que torturan a un pajarillo o ratoncillo antes de morfárselo. Los dioses por otro lado…

Ahalganá cayó al suelo de bruces, pero encendió su cosmo lo más rápido que pudo para aguantar la embestida de Apolo, quien ni lento ni perezoso le caía encima dispuesto a causar el mayor daño posible. Chocaron las espadas y, al contacto de los metales y la fuerza, saltaron chispas por todos lados. Los enardecidos ojos de Apolo centelleaban prometiendo un océano de dolor, mientras Ahalganá, quien ya daba desesperados manotazos de ahogado, aún tenía voluntad de lucha.

 **"** **¡Quicxic, Desgraciado! ¡¿** **Dónde Está** **Ese Infeliz?!"** Le espetó a la cara al acorralarlo contra el suelo.

"Donde Nunca Podrás Encontrarlo _Farolito_." Ahalganá le escupió sangre encima, que Apolo alcanzó a esquivar… aunque no tuvo la misma suerte en evadir la patada que le dieron.

Los dos siguieron rodando por el suelo, tratando uno de eliminarse mutuamente. Los sueños presentes se divertían reduciendo la Casa de los Murciélagos a sus cimientos, tras haber eliminado de manera bastante sádica a Ahalmez, el colega del fallecido Ahaltocob, y a Chamiaholom. Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcóatl se habían concentrado en eliminar las fumarolas de aquél incienso debilitador (aunque guardaron un poco como medida de precaución) y en liberar las almas de quienes estaban ahí (ya fuera para orientarlas al Mictlán o al mismo Inframundo) y cada tanto caerle a golpes a algún ajawab incauto.

En aquellos momentos Huitzilopochtli se batía a duelo con Chamiabac con especial ferocidad, y no pasó desapercibido para Oneiros que el dios mexica de la guerra y la venganza no solo era un guerrero bastante probado, sino que también estaba jugando con el muy maldito.

Thanatos pisó una última calavera, que expiró sin haber estado viva. Observó el campo de batalla y apenas pestañeó cuando Minos, quien mostraba las clásicas señales tanto de estar saliendo de un frenesí berserker como de estar pasándoselo en grande, se detuvo junto a él.

"¡¿Vio Los Cuchillos Dentro de la Casa Esa, señor Thanatos?! ¡Hay Unas Espadas del Siglo XV de los Conquistadores Que Son Maravillosas!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?! **¡NO LAS VI!** "

"¡Y los puñales!" El juez sacó algunos que llevaba en un bolso que vaya a saberse de donde había sacado. "Le llevo este de regalo a _min kjære engel_ , entre otras cosas."

"¡YO QUIERO!" Exclamó Thanatos emocionado.

"Todavía quedan." Minos echó a correr. "¡El Último Que Llega Paga La Cuenta!"

Tanto Minos como Thanatos echaron a correr hacia el interior de la Casa de los Cuchillos, pasando por el lado de Radamanthys, quien finalmente acababa con una calavera. Resopló, pero no indignado, pues había sido el primero en sacar de aquella casa los cuchillos que le gustaron, todos patrimoniales. Incluso le llevaba algunos recuerdos a Aiacos y souvenirs para cuando tuviera que hacer algún regalo de emergencia.

"Mencionas cuchillos y el señor Thanatos se aloca." Comentó Pandora cruzándose de brazos. "Le fascinan tanto como a Minos."

"Ojalá encuentre la guadaña que lleva años buscando." Radamanthys dio un violento codazo hacia atrás y Pandora, con un movimiento de su tridente, se lo clavó en la mandíbula al esqueleto que quiso atacarlos por la espalda.

"Esto ya me aburre. Creí que pondrían más resistencia." Rada arrugó la nariz y miró de reojo a Pandora. "Al menos te sirvió de práctica: en serio tienes que mejorar tu técnica de pelea." Pandora hizo un desprecio y no le dio importancia al comentario.

"El señor Hades quería acabar con este ejército lo más rápido posible. Ya tuvo suficiente con ellos." Explicó Pandora.

Hablando de Hades, el dios del Inframundo, príncipe de la humanidad difunta, estaba arreglando cuentas con Xiquiripat, a quien había buscado expresamente en el campo de batalla. Con el cosmo encendiéndose cada vez más y obligando a su contrincante a hacer lo mismo (sobre todo porque sabía que lo debilitaba) Hades no le daba respiro alguno. Xiquiripat había probado ser un enemigo a su nivel y ambas deidades mostraban signos de la lucha. Heridas, raspones, arañazos, cardenales. No se daban tregua ni piedad.

"¡¿Qué Te Pasa, Escoria?! ¿No Eres Capaz De Hacerme Frente Ahora Que No Tienes Donde Esconderte, Alimaña?"

"No Digamos Que Te Defendiste Bien: Causamos Muchas Bajas A Tu Ejército."

"Con Ataques y Emboscadas a Traición, ¡No Es Manera de Hacer Una Guerra!"

"¡¿Qué Tienen de Romántico las Guerras, Hades?! Me Extraña Tu Hipocresía, Tramposo."

 **"** **¡MUERE!"**

Las espadas resonaron por el campo de batalla, mientras Hades y Xiquiripat medían fuerza y voluntad. Era un combate que acabaría con la guerra y ambos lo sabían, pero aún así el señor de Xibalbá no dejaba de reír.

"¡Ya Verás Lo Que Pasa Con Tu Maldito Reino, Hades! **DESAPARECERÁ**. Yo mismo me encargaré de esclavizar a tu mujer, tus hijas serán mis mascotas."

 **"** **ESO NUNCA."**

"Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé volverán en gloria y majestad: la humanidad perecerá bajo su reino y su muerte será vengada. Todos ustedes morirán como lo hicieron los dioses gemelos cuando empezamos toda esta cruzada."

"Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé **Nunca** revivirán. Y si lo hacen, Yo mismo les arrancaré los ojos."

"Jejejejeje… Vas a ver como te equivocas. ¡Nada detendrá a esos dos! Nos revivirán a nosotros… no hay fuerza capaz de detenerlos."

"Te recuerdo que su derrota se debió a un ardid, no fuerza bruta."

" **ESTA** aparente derrota no es más que un  ardid. Esos dos volverán y serán la ruina de todos."

En eso se produjeron dos explosiones similares. Cuchumaquic y Ahalganá dejaban de existir al mismo tiempo. Zeus, quien batallaba con el primero, se lanzó sobre Ahalpuh junto con Apolo y rápidamente dieron cuenta de él. Al sentir la muerte de su colega, de su hermano, Xiquiripat se desconcentró y quiso ir en su ayuda, pero Quetzalcóatl le bloqueó el camino. Antes de poder hacerle el quite, Hades inflamó su cosmo, lo sujetó por los cabellos y lo lanzó en la dirección contraria, para embestirlo con toda su fuerza y energía rodeándole como si de llamas se tratase. Xiquiripat se puso apenas de pie para soportar el golpe, pero por reflejo inflamó su propio cosmo. El choque entre ambas deidades generó un potente estruendo que no dejó a nadie indiferente, pero lejos de hacer una pausa, en el momento en que el cosmo de Xiquiripat se apagó y quedó vulnerable, Hades le atravesó el corazón con su espada en ese preciso instante.

"Y hasta aquí llega la gloria de Xibalbá." Gruñó Hades, mirando directo a los ojos de Xiquiripat, antes de girar su espada, aún clavada en el pecho del ajawab, y retirarla.

La energía se liberó en todas direcciones, como un alarido que se dispersa en el viento. Hades apenas apartó la cabeza, queriendo observar con gusto como el culpable de tantas jaquecas moría.

Era raro… ver la muerte de una deidad.

 **SPLOOOSH**

Quetzalcóatl no perdió tiempo y enterró su propia espada en el cuerpo de Xiquiripat. Ante la perplejidad de Hades, la serpiente emplumada se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca está de más una repasada."

"Pues… tienes tu punto." Reconoció Hades.

 **WAAAAM**.

Huitzilopochtli golpeó en ese momento el cráneo de Xiquiripat con su fiel hacha Xiuhcóatl, hecha de la serpiente de fuego. Se quedó mirando a Hades y Quetzalcóatl y sonrió travieso.

"Así mero nos aseguramos que no haya cabeza que dé problemas después." Explicó Huitzilopochtli, quien en seguida sonrió. "¿Les parece si planeamos la victoria con una buena ronda de pulque? Yo invito."

Ambos dioses asintieron tras sopesar los dichos de Huitzilopochtli, aunque Hades no supo bien si tenía ganas de probar pulque. Encontró la manera de evadir la respuesta cuando notó los pasos de su hermano menor y su sobrino. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección de Zeus, quien se acercaba a paso amenazante. Apolo lo seguía de cerca y no se veía nada contento.

Al parecer no traían buenas noticias.

"Faltan los que raptaron a mi hermana." La voz de Apolo prometía plagas y destrucción.

Hades abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Tendría relación con lo que Xiquiripat le había dicho antes de morir? ¿Sobre que esta batalla era un ardid? ¿Habría otra manera de encontrar las cabezas que faltaban o de revivir a Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé de la que ellos no estaban al tanto?

Frunció el ceño.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: No Más Normalidad._**

 _…_ _Ahora estaban los cuatro reunidos en la enfermería, en una de las habitaciones de fondo en donde habían instalado a los tres ángeles para que terminaran con su proceso de sanación, una vez que Apolo lo hubo autorizado. Artemisa estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Odiseo, mientras que Touma y Teseo estaban sobre la cama de éste último. Mantenían una conversación difícil, más privada…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Algo estuve diciendo por mi cuenta del FB y en algunas respuestas por ahí: creo que me voy a quedar un par de temporadas en el Inframundo. La musa me dio ideas muy lindas para torturar a Radamanthys, Phantasos e incluso a Apolo. Al menos la miniserie de Artemisa ya está lista, así que bueno, le haré caso a la Musa y veré como me río con los espectros. Ya falta poco para el final, pero aún tengo sorpresas que sé que disfrutarán cuando las vean. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Zeus es un imbécil, **Nice** , pero Hera puede que esté preparando su sartén modificadora de conductas. Y así como ves, a Hades, tranquilito y todo, resulta que tiene más sentido común como padre que sus hermanos, quienes se supone tienen más experiencia que él. Ya viste que Hypnos y Phantasos tuvieron un lindo acercamiento: eso no será fácil ni inmediato, hay mucho dolor y rencor qué disipar, pero por lo visto está la voluntad de salir adelante. Le dije a Thanatos que fuera a verte… le advertí que no hay comida, pero dijo que llevaría algunas cosas él mismo y que espera que esos muffins estén buenos. ¡Será Ingrato! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Berserker:** (también _ulfhednar_ ) eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensible al dolor, fuerte como osos. Llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna; hasta se ha testimoniado el caso de que se lanzaban al agua antes de tiempo desde un _drakkar_ y se ahogaban sin que nada se pudiera hacer. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus amigos y enemigos durante una batalla, pues en ese trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos, atacando a quien se les cruzase por delante.

 **Pulque:** es una bebida alcohólica fermentada tradicional de México, cuyo origen es prehispánico y que se elabora a partir de la fermentación del mucílago –popularmente conocido en México como aguamiel–, del agave o maguey especialmente del maguey pulquero (Agave salmiana) o del Agave atrovirens. En lengua otomí se le conoce como ñogi, en la lengua purépecha como urapi, y en náhuatl como meoctli.

Se consume habitualmente en México –y partes de los Estados Unidos–, las entidades federales mexicanas donde destaca su cultivo y consumo son el Distrito Federal, el estado de México, Guanajuato, Guerrero, Hidalgo, Michoacán, Morelos, Oaxaca, Puebla, Querétaro, San Luis Potosí, Tlaxcala y Veracruz.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	23. Cap 22: No Más Normalidad

_Una difícil conversación entre Artemisa y sus ángeles reafirma la lealtad de éstos y su irrestricto apoyo. Touma toma una decisión sobre la presencia. En el Inframundo, se terminan de deshacer de los cuerpos de los ajawab, aunque saben que faltan dos… Minos también mete las patas, pero eso era de esperarse._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: No más normalidad.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _18 de mayo. 8:12 horas._

Artemisa no había regresado al Olimpo. No quería hacerlo sin sus ángeles, su intuición no la hacía sentirse segura sin ellos, por lo que porfió en quedarse allí, pese a estar apenas en un triste pijama. Saori no reclamó nada y en seguida hizo preparar una habitación para ella, al mismo tiempo que le prestó algo de ropa, mientras Leto volvía al Olimpo a buscarle algunas cosas. La presencia de la diosa pareció impulsar de golpe la recuperación de sus ángeles, aunque Teseo seguía en calidad de bulto y fuertemente vigilado por Electra. Al menos estaba consciente y lúcido, pero muy adolorido. Por este motivo, Touma y Odiseo ya habían planeado la manera de escaparse hacia donde alojaría Artemisa para cuidarla durante la noche.

Hasta habían asegurado la complicidad de un espectro de Hades y de Aioria de Leo.

Ahora estaban los cuatro reunidos en la enfermería, en una de las habitaciones del fondo en donde habían instalado a los tres ángeles para que terminaran con su proceso de sanación, una vez que Apolo lo hubo autorizado. Artemisa estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Odiseo, mientras que Touma y Teseo estaban sobre la cama de éste último. Mantenían una conversación difícil, más privada.

Le dolió muchísimo a la diosa admitir qué le habían hecho, pero a los ángeles mucho más escucharlo. Y eso que fue una sola y tímida frase que dijo más que un potente discurso.

Touma vomitó y a Odiseo se le fue la presión a las nubes. A Teseo le bajó. Algo disimularon, no mucho. Se controlaron rápido cuando vieron que Artemisa lloraba con el recuerdo; después de todo tenían que ser fuertes para su diosa.

"Debimos haberlo previsto. Entrenar más: nos hemos vuelto flojos." Se lamentó Teseo. "Nos creímos invulnerables y aquí estamos."

"Lo que me pasó no es culpa de ustedes. O mía." Artemisa comenzó a jugar con los dedos, afirmando ocasionalmente la manta que Touma le puso encima. "Pasó no más. Lo que venga ahora es mi propia batalla." La diosa les miró con un puchero. "No me dejen sola, por favor…" susurró entre pucheros.

"Eso no debió pasar nunca, se supone que debimos impedirlo." Suspiró Odiseo, acongojado. "Este fallo nuestro es imperdonable."

Artemisa les miró con los ojos grandes. Parte de ella quería encontrarles la razón, quería echarles la culpa. Quizás si esto le hubiera pasado un par de siglos antes, su reacción habría sido fulminarlos ni bien los viera por haber permitido que se la vejara de tan horrible forma… pero… no. ¿Qué sacaría con eso? ¿Cambiaría algo de lo que había pasado? Era un desperdicio demasiado grande de energía (que necesitaba para recuperarse, que bien poca le habían dejado), además ella sabía bien quién era el culpable, y ciertamente no eran sus ángeles: era Quicxic, aunque no entendía sus razones. Estos tres eran sus compañeros, sus queridos hermanos. ¡Los necesitaba!

Miró de reojo a Touma: el pelirrojo tenía mejor cara. El corazón le dio un vuelco… más cuando éste le guiñó un ojo de improviso. Rápidamente bajó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco. ¡Mortal Insolente! ¡No era el momento!

"Yo no sé ni con qué cara la miro, señorita." Le dijo Teseo muy entristecido y con los ojos humedecidos. "No puedo ofrecerle nada para desagraviarla, yo… quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo." Teseo se sentía muy sensible. Seguro eran las medicinas. "Pero no puedo: excepto darle mi fuerza…"

"Tiene mi sangre, mi fuerza, señorita." Le dijo Odiseo. "¡Voy a desgarrar al que le hizo esto!"

"Yo… solo necesito que se queden conmigo, que no me abandonen." Artemisa hizo un puchero. "Todavía no es un fracaso rotundo, creo que esta pelea todavía no termina, no me quebraron, pero… me siento frágil e insegura. ¡Me Siento Sucia!" Artemisa les miró avergonzada. "¿Cuántas veces en mi vida expulsé gente de mi servicio, de mi culto, porque fue víctima de algo tan horrendo como esto? ¡Ahora mírenme!… yo no sabía… ¡no tenía idea!"

Artemisa se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó en silencio y con vergüenza. Teseo hizo un puchero, mientras Odiseo se maldijo a sí mismo. Touma, como siempre, observaba y escuchaba en silencio, aunque en verdad era el que más sufría de los cuatro que estaban allí, incluso tanto como la diosa. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pensando.

"… Yo no la voy a dejar." Dijo Odiseo. "Todos cometemos errores de juicio alguna vez… podemos cambiar de opinión, es parte de la madurez, ¡No pasa nada!"

"¿Cómo piensa que la abandonaremos justo ahora?" Dijo Teseo.

Touma quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Se contuvo una vez más y orgulloso miró por la ventana. Percibió de nuevo aquella tímida conciencia, como tentando si poder acercarse o no, siempre temerosa y cada vez más cohibida. Touma suspiró y la dejó pasar, por decirlo de algún modo: la presencia no dudó en refugiarse en su pecho. Touma miró a Artemisa de soslayo, con ternura. Comenzó a juntar aire y valor para hablar con ella… ¿No era su deber protegerla? ¿Entonces porqué no lo hacía?

"Ustedes son mis guardianes, mis más queridos amigos." Les dijo Artemisa, con toda la fuerza que pudo. "Los tres… confío más en ustedes que en nadie más… Yo… los vi casi matándose por protegerme y eso… nunca lo voy a olvidar por el resto de mi vida."

La diosa se detuvo unos instantes, paseando su mirada por sus ángeles, recordando en silencio alguna anécdota en especial que hubiera tenido con ellos. Como que de pronto comprendía la devoción de Athena por sus santos… ¡Estos eran sus pilares! La diosa miró a Touma, tan orgulloso, tan guapo… había estado callado, como solía quedarse, y aún no aportaba con ningún sarcasmo o idea tan propia de él. Pero su severa mirada no la rechazaba, sino que la acogía, como cuando le había dado ese abrazo. ¡Por el Olimpo! Eso fue como si le recompusiera todas las fracturas de su alma, la mantuvo entera. ¿Qué poder tenía este humano? ¿Y por qué tan callado?

La pequeña conciencia pareció acercarse a la suya, como pidiendo permiso para acariciarla, pero Artemisa decidió ignorarla… aunque el corazón se le apretó un poco cuando sintió que la presencia gemía con un dolor muy parecido al suyo y corría a buscar refugio lejos de ella.

"… quisiera ser fuerte, superar esto me está costando." Les confesó Artemisa, como preparándose para continuar su discurso. "… los necesito conmigo."

"Nos tendrían que borrar del planeta para apartarnos de su lado, señorita." Le aseguró Odiseo.

"… Tengo la certeza que estoy esperando una criatura." Les dijo con voz sepulcral, sin siquiera habérselo propuesto.

No supo porqué lo hizo. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en eso, más allá de alejar a aquella pequeña conciencia que estaba segura era el pequeño dios que crecía en su vientre, tratando de llamar su atención. Apolo y Leto habían insinuado la situación, incluso estaba segura que medio Olimpo ya sabía (lo que era cierto), pero ella no quiso pensar en tal cosa. No quería… y ahí estaba, admitiendo algo de lo que tenía una dolorosa certeza, con sus ángeles.

Lloró de nuevo, sin ser capaz de mirar a quienes la acompañaban. Ahora más que nunca parecía ser real.

Los ángeles quedaron estupefactos. Touma la miró sorprendido, y un dejo de ira se apropió de sus sentidos. Esto hizo que la pequeña conciencia que hasta ese momento se mantenía refugiada en su pecho, entrara en pánico e intentase huir despavorida, como temiendo alguna represalia por parte del ángel. En vez de lograrlo, Touma la aferró con su cosmo y la atrajo a su pecho, donde la cobijó tratando de calmarlo. No, de él no se escaparía. No, no tenía nada que temer de él.

"… No sé qué haré con esta criatura. ¡No la quiero cerca!: no tengo la ventaja de las mortales de abortar… tampoco sé si resulte, considerando los antecedentes. Hay una posibilidad que de pueda morir." Les dijo con voz fría. "Apolo quiere matarlo, igual Zeus. No temo por mi vida, pero sí por… ¡Argh!" La diosa hizo un puchero y se abrazó a sí misma. "¡No Quiero Esto!… No… ¡No Quiero A Esta Criatura!"

"Entiendo que no saca nada con abortarlo… ¿Acaso lo va a abandonar a su suerte?" Preguntó Teseo bastante inquieto. Tanto él como Odiseo pasearon las miradas de la diosa a Touma, quien se veía impactado. Artemisa negó con la cabeza, quizás honestamente escandalizada por la sugerencia.

" **NO**. No lo quiero cerca de mí, pero tampoco soy tan maldita como para abandonarlo a su suerte." Sin poder reprimirse, la diosa volvió a hacer un puchero. "Toca buscarle a una familia que lo quiera…"

"Es tu decisión, Artemisa. Tú sabrás qué hacer, no tenemos derecho a intervenir." Dijo Touma de pronto, casi con voz lúgubre. El ángel tenía los ojos brillantes de dolor, pero estaba decidido.

"Touma…" Artemisa abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba eso, pero tampoco sabía qué era lo que debía haber pasado.

"No quiero que pienses en el infeliz que les hizo esto a ustedes dos, yo me encargaré de él." Afirmó peligroso, entrecerrando los ojos. "Le arrancaré la piel, se lo juro." Añadió con un gruñido, empuñando las manos, mientras miraba a sus dos colegas. "Me reservo ese derecho, conste."

"… eso me conmueve, en serio." Artemisa suspiró, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Touma. Lo lograse o no, la promesa que le hizo Touma le llegó al corazón.

"Sobre el bebé… sé que sabrá ponerlo a salvo del señor Apolo y el señor Zeus." Añadió con menos frialdad y bastante más suavidad. "Esa criatura es también parte suya y creo que es tan víctima como usted…"

"¿Qué dices, Touma?"

"Nadie merece ser concebido en un acto de violencia." Se apuró en decir, negando con la cabeza. "Tiene mi apoyo ciego en lo que sea que decida. Si entrega al niño, yo mismo me voy a asegurar de llevarlo tan lejos que nunca más lo verá: yo mismo lo desarraigaré, nunca más la va a molestar y no tendrá que pensar jamás en él, pero si decide conservarlo, aquí estaré para apoyarla en lo que necesite."

En ningún momento la tuteó, quizás para simbolizar lo mucho que iba en serio. Artemisa se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar, rechazando el consuelo que pudiera haberle dado Odiseo, sin explicarse el motivo de tanta emotividad. Podía escuchar en su corazón el llanto de pena que emitía la pequeña conciencia, lo que obviamente no tenía nada que ver con su propio dolor. Estaba tan asustado como ella, por las mismas razones. Teseo se limpió los ojos con disimulo, mientras Odiseo mascullaba pestes contra los señores de Xibalbá que habían herido a su señora de esta manera. Touma se sentía destrozado pero decidido, y demasiado consciente del llanto de miedo que también percibía de la conciencia aquella… Casi sin pensarlo, justo antes de que ésta huyera espantada (como pensaba que lo iba a hacer), lo aferró con fuerza sobre su corazón.

"… _siempre contarás conmigo, minion, sin importar lo que decida tu mamá. Te lo prometo."_ Le dijo Touma a la criatura, con más seguridad de la que hubiera creído. _"Me quedo contigo hasta que me muera. Tenle paciencia a tu mamá, también está muy asustada."_ Y al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, más se tentaba de dar esa zancada final, cruzar el espacio y abrazar a la diosa.

"Hasta aquí llega mi fuerza, ¡no puedo lidiar con un niño! No me gustan. Sin él me sería más fácil avanzar… ¡Por favor no me juzguen!"

"Nunca señorita. Nadie lo hace." Le dijo Odiseo. "Cuente con nosotros."

"¡No diga que no es fuerte, señorita, usted lo es!" Exclamó Teseo muy rudo, pero estaba tan emocionado que el efecto se perdía. El ángel infló el pecho, orgulloso. "Vengaremos su honor, le traemos la cabeza de esos malparidos en estacas y… **¡AUCH!** " se quejó de improviso.

 **"¡Aaaargh!"** Exclamó Touma.

Electra, salida quizás de donde, sujetó a Touma y a Teseo de una oreja al verlos fuera de sus camas y sin descansar. La amazona les dio una buena sacudida a los dos. Odiseo, al verla, quiso esconderse debajo de las sábanas y Artemisa no supo qué pensar al respecto, bastante perpleja con la interrupción. Aprovechó para calmarse y limpiarse el rostro.

"¡Suficientes muestras de lealtad por una tarde! Van a terminar todos llorando y descompensados." Una buena sacudida de las respectivas orejas sofocó cualquier protesta de los ángeles. "Vengo a darles las medicinas a mis pacientes, ¡Y miren donde los pillo! ¡Los quiero de regreso en sus camas **AHORA**!"

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a protestar, menos los principales afectados. Como que detectaban que Electra tenía algún trastorno de personalidad peligroso y las vibras que emanaba los asustaban un poco, sobre todo a Teseo. De hecho, el ángel estiró sus brazos hacia Artemisa en una clara súplica de ayuda.

"¡Piedad, señorita! No me deje con ella." Dijo entre pucheros.

 **"¡AUCH!"** Protestó Touma sin muchas ganas. Aioria le había metido bastante susto con Electra. "¡Suelta! Ya voy. Auch. Auch."

"¡Con cuidado!" Exclamó Artemisa, poniéndose de pie.

"Ya dejen de lloriquear, angelitos, y a la cama." Electra no cedió y pronto no solo hubo bajado a Touma de la cama de Teseo, sino que lo subió a la suya y consiguió que ambos se acomodaran bajo las cobijas. "¡Vuelvan A Arriesgar La Perfección De Mi Trabajo Y Van A Ver Como Les Va!"

"Y hasta ahí nos llega lo épico…" Murmuró Odiseo, palmeándose la cara con disimulo y cruzando los dedos para que Electra no reparase en él.

"¡Calladito, que vengo enseguida por ti!" Le dijo Electra, quien le miró feo.

Entonces la amazona fijó la mirada en Artemisa, sin sentir ninguna emoción. Evidentemente había escuchado la última parte e hizo los cálculos mentales adecuados, Electra no era tonta. Frunció el ceño de tal modo, que la diosa de la caza quiso retroceder, sin saber si irritarse del todo. Quizás no lo hizo porque pudo ver a través de la máscara y, dentro de los ojos de la amazona, la mujer tenía una batalla contra sí misma: Electra sabía que debía ser empática, pero no como debía serlo. Como si hiciera un tremendo esfuerzo más allá de lo humano para que la gentileza le saliera de forma natural y no obligada.

"Que sus angelitos se queden en sus camas, señora. Acompáñelos, pero no los quiero en pie." Electra ladeó la cabeza. "Le traeré chocolate y una pera de box. Eso siempre ayuda."

Artemisa no supo si conmoverse o no. La amazona lo intentaba y evidentemente no le era fácil. Asintió con calma y miró a sus ángeles, que parecían niños castigados. Teseo tenía la mirada fija en el carrito con insumos médicos que traía Electra con ella.

"Gracias. Solo sé buena con ellos."

"Solo si se portan bien."

Los cuatro tragaron saliva.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Camino de Giudecca.**

 _En esos momentos. 18 de mayo. 8:30 horas._

Aquél enorme zafiro que Huitzilopochtli sostenía en sus manos, había asumido la forma de una calavera, aunque todavía parecía imperfecta. Tenía un brillo siniestro, pero al mismo tiempo tenía belleza. Sin embargo no dejaba de contener maldad. Quetzalcóatl se ajustó las plumas antes de cruzarse de brazos, bastante aburrido. Thanatos tomó la calavera y, tras un brillo de sus ojos y cosmo, aplicó su propio sello, cosa que antes hiciera Hades con algo de disgusto. Se la devolvió a Huitzilopochtli.

"Las almas de los señores de Xibalbá están selladas dentro, pero el soporte es frágil."

"Frágil para una divinidad como nosotros. Mi mami me regaló esta gema exclusivamente para este fin, para sellar a los de Xibalbá." Explicó Quetzalcóatl.

"Pero faltan cuatro malditos." Gruñó Zeus, engrifado. "Los dos cuyas cabezas estaban buscando. ¡Y los malparidos que violaron a mi hija!"

"Faltan, pero no detecto que sea difícil añadirlos." Comentó Hades. "Esos dos están malditos por lo que le hicieron a mi sobrina."

"Esos dos y el engendro que le impusieron a Artemisa." Refunfuñó Zeus.

"¿Qué chin***** te hizo el chiquillo ese que te desquitas con él? ¿Sigues con esa tontera?" Reclamó Quetzalcóatl. "El enano queda protegido por mi, conste: no permito que lo maldigas, Zeus."

"¡Esos malditos hicieron que mi hija quebrase su voto de castidad!"

"El engendro será un permanente recordatorio de tal aberración. Debe morir o mi hermana nunca encontrará la paz." Apolo entrecerró los ojos. "Es mestizo, puede que haya heredado la capacidad de morir."

"Y si no, el keraunos siempre es una opción."

 **"BASTA."**

Hades levantó las manos con autoridad, deteniendo la pelea. Miró a Zeus, a Apolo y a Quetzalcóatl con cara de circunstancias, dedicándole además un autoritario mirotón a Huitzilopochtli, cuyas plumas estaban erizándose. Thanatos carraspeó: cómo detestaba estas discusiones familiares por honor perdido, nunca las aprobaba. Si ya entre los mortales era frustrantemente irritantes, entre divinidades se tornaban incluso peores. Zeus se sacudió algo de estática de encima.

"Ese dios mestizo, como le dicen, es el único hijo de Artemisa: tu nieto y tu sobrino." Dijo Quetzalcóatl, apretando los dientes, mirando alternadamente a Apolo y a Zeus. "No tiene la culpa de la forma en que fue concebido…"

"Sin mencionar que es decisión de la señorita Artemisa conservarlo o no." Dijo Huitzilopochtli, cruzándose de brazos. "No tenemos nada que opinar ahí."

"Argh. ¡Artemisa no lo dejará crecer en su cuerpo! La conozco bien, ella no es madre. Matrona sí, pero de maternal tiene tanto como yo tengo de humildad." Protestó Apolo.

"¡Ya dejen de subestimarla!" Protestó Quetzalcóatl. "La mente femenina es un misterio, nunca se sabe como va a reaccionar una mujer, mucho menos una diosa."

"¡Artemisa tendrá que entender razones! Esa aberración que lleva es producto de un sacrilegio. NO LO QUIERO en el Olimpo ni cerca de mi hija."

"¡PROHÍBO QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO DE LA CABEZA a ese pequeño!"

"Pues si tanto lo quieres, ¡ **LLÉVATELO** a una tus cosmogonías, plumero escamoso, y que se olvide que tuvo madre!" Sentenció Zeus de golpe.

Todos los dioses se lo quedaron viendo de hito en hito. Hades se palmeó el rostro y Quetzalcóatl entrecerró los ojos sin responder. Huitzilopochtli por su parte intuyó que la serpiente emplumada no había encontrado aquello tan mala idea. Era una opción al menos, en caso de emergencia, y sabía que a la señora Tonantzin le gustaban los niños. De hecho, su propia mamá, Coatlicue, también podría considerarse una opción.

"Creo que hemos perdido el rumbo." Dijo Thanatos de pronto.

El dios de la muerte calma se quedó mirando a la hoguera que cuidaban los espectros y que sus sobrinos animaban cada tanto, en donde quemaban los cuerpos de los señores de Xibalbá. Habían decidido calcinarlos en el Inframundo, para desarraigarlos de su territorio y que su quema fuera más fácil. El fuego era sagrado, lo había donado Hestia como apoyo a la causa.

"Aquí nos separábamos. Tenemos hogares a los que volver y determinar qué hacer con esa cosa." Añadió señalando la calavera de zafiro. Huitzilopochtli sonrió y se la ofreció a Hades.

"Como compensación por las molestias. Es un soporte frágil que solo se fortalecerá cuando las almas de los dos ajawab restantes sean eliminadas. Aun así, un humano no puede romperla: sugiero que una vez muertos esos dos, la arrojen a lo profundo del Tártaro."

"No es mala idea. Agradezco el regalo y…"

"¿Puedo venir a visitar a la señorita Phantasos cuando quiera a cambio?" Se apresuró en preguntar Huitzilopochtli, con una ilusionada sonrisa. Hades parpadeó perplejo.

"Errr…"

"Aléjate de mi sobrina." Gruñó Thanatos entre dientes, empuñando las manos.

"Oooow… vendré de todos modos." Sonrió Huitzilopochtli. Quetzalcóatl le dio un zape.

"Fue un placer darles una paliza a esos demonios." Dijo la serpiente emplumada. "Vamos, pajarillo, hay que ir a casa." Ordenó mientras sujetaba a su colega por un brazo y comenzaba a llevárselo.

"¡Cuiden esa cosa!" Exclamó Huitzilopochtli antes de desvanecerse en el aire junto a Quetzalcóatl. Zeus se cruzó de brazos.

"Tampoco quiero al plumero ese en el Olimpo, pero si le llego a prohibir la entrada, a Hestia le bajará el síndrome premenstrual y hasta ahí no más llegamos." Gruñó de mal humor.

"Bah." Apolo miró la calavera que tenía Hades con desdén. "Lindo pisapapeles, pero concuerdo en eso de lanzarlo al Tártaro ni bien matemos a los dos que faltan. Iré a mi templo a ver si me llega alguna visión de donde anden esos malditos. ¡Adiosito!"

Apolo se alejó a pisotones, sin ninguna dirección en específico. Antes de que pasara mucho rato, se desvaneció en el aire. Zeus le hizo una seña a Thanatos y le pegó a Hades en el brazo.

"Vuelve con tu esposa, hermano, y si necesitas ayuda con el desastre aquí abajo, me avisas." El padre de los dioses frunció el ceño. "Atento a la calavera de zafiro, que las almas de esos dos van a llegar con bastante violencia."

"Sí, sí: ¡Largo de mis dominios!"

Zeus sonrió de costado y retrocedió algunos pasos, antes de desaparecer en un estallido de rayos y truenos. Hades se masajeó las sienes.

"Y por esto es que evito ir al Olimpo: demasiada socialización por lo que me resta del mes." Se lamentó para sí. "Thanatos, envía por mi Persefoncita y mis bebas, las quiero de regreso. ¡Y volvamos a casa! Los necesitamos todos."

"Por supuesto. Es hora de regresar."

No tardaron en avisarles a las tropas, quienes se ordenaron en cosa de minutos. Pronto reiniciaron la marcha.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Mazmorras de Giudecca.**

 _Cuatro días después. 22 de mayo. 9:30_

Aiacos se sentía como si le hubiera caído encima un avión. Llevaba casi todo un día sin tener síntomas de abstinencia y podía considerarse recuperado. No, no le habían llevado un médico, esperaron que se desintoxicara solo sin más ayuda que su propia fuerza de voluntad. Lo cierto es que lo hubiera pasado bastante mejor si hubiera contado con ayuda profesional, más aún porque en algún momento de su estadía tuvo la presión en las nubes y de verdad creyó que le daría un infarto. Fue una experiencia horrible, terrorífica, más que la última vez que había estado allí metido. En aquella ocasión había jurado y cumplido nunca más volver a drogarse por voluntad propia, y sin duda que no volvió a aquella celda por su causa. Esta vez no fue una transgresión a su juramento, era una cobarde herida de combate, pero bueno…

… que el primer pensamiento lúcido que tuviera fuera ese terror patente de que de alguna manera había sido culpa suya, no se la daba ni a su peor enemigo.

Se sentía muy débil. Tenía ganas de dormir en su propia cama, aunque primero quería ver a Benito. ¡Oh, Benito! Su pobre hijito. ¿Estaría bien? Sacó cuentas mentales. Si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto, en unas dos semanas más le tocaba su examen semestral de sangre. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué clase de padre era? Debió prever ese ataque. ¡Doce años tirados a la basura! Si hubiera estado más atento, no lo habrían inyectado, por lo tanto no habría pasado tiempo allí metido. ¡Benito dependía de él! Lo había dejado solo… y Violate…

… sabía que su ala derecha cuidaba de su retoño, y que lo haría estupendamente. Benito la adoraba, no habría pasado susto alguno… ¿por qué Violate tuvo que verlo así?

Aunque no se hablaban, la espectro había bajado todos los días al menos dos veces a verlo. A llevarle agua, algo para comer y ropa fresca. También tuvo la visita de los otros jueces, de Pandora y el mismo Hades que bajaron a ver como estaba. Supo de la victoria en el Xibalbá, lamentándose no haber podido participar de ella, pero por lo que le habían dicho, de alguna manera había tomado parte.

… Tendría que compensar este fallo suyo.

Escuchó como se abría el cerrojo de su celda. Violate entró con calma, pero no cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba un bolso con lo que suponía una muda de ropa. La mujer caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en el camastro.

"Hoy sale, señor Aiacos."

"Supongo. Me siento mejor."

"Más le vale." Gruñó Violate sin querer mirarlo a la cara. "Lo acompañaré a las duchas: le traje todo lo necesario. Una vez que esté fresco y limpio lo acompaño a Antenora. Benito lo echa de menos con furia. Anoche estuvo imposible."

Aiacos bajó los hombros. Seguramente habían perdido su peluche de Totoro, no dormía sin él. Iba a tener que hacer malabares para dormirlo si esa era la causa.

"No perdimos al Totoro. Lo echa de menos a usted."

"Oh. ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Ha molestado mucho? ¿Quién lo está vigilando ahora?"

"Está bien, no ha molestado tanto y Kagaho de Bennu lo cuida."

El juez de Garuda asintió con calma. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, mirando al piso y sin saber qué decirse. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, se levantaron a un tiempo y ambos salieron de la celda sin mayor ceremonia. La dejaron abierta y le entregaron las llaves al mismo joven espectro que había pasado vigilándolo los días previos. Salir de la mazmorra en dirección a las duchas despejó la mente de Garuda, quien inspiró profundo.

Todavía tenía que hablar con Violate.

…

¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?

"Te debo una disculpa."

"…"

"Sobre lo del entrenamiento el otro día… hace ya un par de semanas. Err… Cuando…"

"Sé a qué se refiere, no es necesario que de tantas vueltas, señor Aiacos."

"Oh. Eso es bueno." Dijo Aiacos, sin saber si estar aliviado o no. Como que le ahorraba una explicación. "Pues… perdón. Independiente de lo que pienses… de verdad lo siento mucho."

Violate se detuvo sobre sus pasos y le miró bien seria.

"¿Perdón de qué exactamente? Porque hasta donde me consta lleva poco más de un año ofendiéndome." La espectro le miró dolida. "¡Y encima no confía en mi! ¿Tiene idea lo mucho que eso me dolió?"

"No…"

"¡Entonces no me pida perdón si no sabe para qué!" Exclamó la espectro muy molesta. "A mí las cosas me las dice concretas o no las entiendo."

Violate resopló y reinició la marcha. Aiacos la siguió casi arrastrando los pies. Como que no se animaban a hablarse, pero era evidente que el juez de Garuda no quería dejar ir el tema. Intentó estirar la mano para tomar la de Violate, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo.

"¿Puedo empezar de a poco?"

"¿A hacer qué cosa?"

"Disculparme contigo… en serio quisiera hacer las paces, tu ausencia me lastima mucho…"

Violate le miró de reojo, antes de inflar las mejillas y resoplar molesta. El juez sonaba sincero, no había duda, pero aún así su orgullo no la dejó contestarle.

"Creí… creí que eras tú…" Le dijo avergonzado. "No debí haber asumido nada, ni haberme metido en tus asuntos. Debí aclararlo de inmediato y sin duda lo peor que hice fue subestimarte… pero… morí de celos."

"¿Celos? ¿De qué está hablando, señor Aiacos? ¿Por qué sentiría usted celos?"

"Me encelaste, mujer." Gruñó Aiacos. "Tanto me lo creí que de verdad pensé que estabas de encargo y me preocupé… muchísimo: Minos no es una buena pareja, creí que te dejaba en una posición muy desventajosa y no te mereces algo así… debí aclararlo contigo… pero antes debí confiar en ti…"

"Habla como si entre los dos hubiera alguna suerte de compromiso."

"… ¿Acaso no la hay?"

"No la hubo… excepto la relación entre un jefe y su subordinada."

"¿Nada más?" Preguntó Aiacos decepcionado, pues esperaba que Violate le dijera que era su más fiel apoyo y ala derecha. Esto le dolió un montón. "¿Sólo eso?"

"Al final que yo me preocupo más por usted que usted por mi. Así que sí, solo eso." A Violate también le dolió decir esto. "No espero familia, ¡Mucho menos del señor Minos! Ni siquiera he estado en peligro de estar embarazada, señor Aiacos. Por si no lo tenía claro."

"Mis disculpas." Balbuceó Aiacos muy lúgubre.

"Y si lo hubiera estado, ¿A usted qué más le da lo que yo haga?"

"Supongo que no es mi asunto." Respondió el juez, sintiéndose como una rata muy, muy triste. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para reprimir un puchero. "Entonces… ¿seguirás tu camino?"

"Sí."

"¿Al menos aceptarías mis disculpas? En serio vienen de corazón."

"…"

Violate quería saltar encima de Aiacos y comérselo a besos, pero su orgullo no la dejó. No le respondió nada, no se sentía con fuerza de decirle que sí, que lo perdonaba por ese desliz, pues aún tenía mucho dolor encima. En un año habían pasado de tener una relación más que armónica a cuestionarse qué sentían por el otro, si estaban dispuestos a dejar que eso se quedara en el fondo de sus mentes sin moverse, o actuar sobre esos sentimientos. Violate sentía que había perdido… y tenía miedo de darle una oportunidad más a Aiacos. ¡Tanto miedo!

Aiacos, por su parte, interpretó el silencio como que Violate no lo perdonaba y que seguiría su camino por su propia vereda, lejos de él. Eso le desgarró el corazón, como si se lo dejaran en carne viva. ¡Pero era un hombre hecho y derecho! Dejaría ir a su ala derecha… aunque eso lo dejara sin corazón.

"… creo… que serías una estupenda mamá… si es que te decides a serlo algún día." Le dijo apenas en un murmullo. "Cualquier niño tendría suerte de que lo criaras… ¿puedo pedirte que no dejes a Benito?"

La espectro sintió un hielo en la espalda, al percibir quizás una despedida velada en esa frase. Acaso… ¿Acaso la habían malinterpretado? ¡¿Cómo se supone que arreglaba todo eso?! ¡¿Sabía como arreglarlo?!

"No lo creo, señor Aiacos." Violate hizo un puchero, pensando en Benito. "Solo conozco formas de causar daño, no soy una madre."

"Yo te di esa idea, de que no sirves para eso, pero eso es un error de juicio de mi parte." Le respondió Aiacos con mucho respeto. "Eso es mi culpa."

La pareja se miró de reojo, ambos con el mismo grado de sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando Violate por fin se hizo de ánimo para responder, Minos les cayó encima. Los rodeó a cada uno de ellos con un brazo y los abrazó, luciendo esa sonrisa de payaso suya.

"A ver, niños, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Oigo bien, Aiacos? ¿Te culpas del hecho que Violetita no sea madre?" Las implicancias en las cejas levantadas y sonrisa sabihonda del juez de Griffin hizo que tanto Violate como Aiacos se erizaran. "Pues sí, compadre: se te está yendo el tren. Hace rato ustedes dos debieron haberse revolcado. A estas alturas Benito ya debería tener al menos un hermanito en espera. **JAJAJAJA**."

La cara que pusieron Aiacos y Violate fue un lívido poema. De dos manotazos se destrabaron del agarre del juez y se alejaron un par de zancadas, perplejos y sin saber bien como destripar al noruego, quien se reía de buena gana. Radamanthys se palmeó la cara.

 _"Minos, you arse!"_ Reclamó el inglés. "Serás hijo de p…"

" **JAJAJAJAJA** , ¡Deja a mi Mamá fuera de esto, Rada!" Exclamó Minos entre risas. Aiacos le dio un buen empujón.

"¡¿A ti quien te pateó la jaula, grifo desnutrido?!" Protestó con energía. Señaló entonces a Violate, mientras miraba a los dos jueces. "Intento arreglar las cosas aquí con Violate y ustedes…"

"Tengo que irme." Aprovechó de decir Violate. Había visto la oportunidad de escapar, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para seguir conversando con Aiacos y la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas la tenía con un ataque al páncreas de los nervios. Dejó el bolso en el suelo. "Creo que lo dejo en buenas manos, señor Aiacos. Lo veo al rato. Si me disculpan sus señorías…"

"¡Violate! Espera, ¡Es una orden!"

Pero la mujer no se detuvo y Aiacos se quedó ahí fijo sin perseguirla, no porque le faltaran ganas o fuerza, sino porque… con el dolor de su corazón, tenía que dejarla ir. Minos se tragó la risa luego que Radamanthys le diera otro zape más.

"Creo que no salió de acuerdo al plan…" Se lamentó Minos, pensando que a lo mejor había arruinado todo.

"Aiacos…" Rada ignoró a Minos a favor del aludido. Le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Al menos la vas a ver en un rato más, no te estreses. Quizás puedan conversar de nuevo."

"Supongo." Aiacos tomó el bolso a desgano y se encaminó a las duchas. "Vuelvo al rato…" Dijo mientras se alejaba arrastrando aún más los pies.

Radamanthys y Minos intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Oops?"

"Idiota."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Intervención Nivel Hades._**

 _… Hades giró sobre sus talones_ _y avanzó hacia los espectros que tenía en mente, justo antes que empezaran los discursos. Pandora, al darse cuenta y en su calidad de maestra de ceremonias, contuvo todo._

 ** _"¡AIACOS, VIOLATE!"_**

 _Toda la atención se concentró rápidamente en los aludidos, quienes al escuchar la voz de su señor, se pusieron firmes por unos segundos,_ _antes de arrodillarse en sumo respeto ante el dios el Inframundo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Dije que Aiacos no iba a meter las patas, pero no podía hablar por el resto de los jueces. Al menos está arrepentido en serio, aunque por lo visto Violate se nos asustó en el último momento posible. Ni modo, ahí Hades va a tener que intervenir. Sobre Artemisa… denle espacio, lo que le pasó no es un trago fácil y todavía parece estar asustada. Lo que más necesita es apoyo, no presiones de nada. Yo no la culpo… aunque me siento rata por provocarle ese miedo a su pequeñito. Ahora, se preguntarán donde andan los dos ajawab que faltan… pues… esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar: los necesito para la miniserie, así que se escondieron muy bien. Ahora, por asuntos de la miniserie que tengo planeada para Rada, he estado revisando varios blogs sobre cultura británica (Sobretodo uno llamado _Anglophenia),_ por lo que comienza a afectarme: no puedo dejar de imaginar a Radamanthys de Wyvern como un pendenciero de lo peor, con problemas para controlar la ira, pero con momentos **_like a sir_** que me sacan de onda. O sea, que es un explosivo energúmeno, pero con modales si lo apuras un poco. Por cierto, ya quedan dos capítulos para el final. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Estaban como en una dulcería, **Nice** , vieras lo bien que lo pasaron, ni siquiera tuve corazón para interrumpirlos. Al menos consiguieron buenas piezas y están bien entretenidos jugando con ellas. Mientras no se saquen un ojo, todo bien. La familia Onírica estará bien, Phantasos es ruda y sádica, pero en el fondo anhelaba un acercamiento con su papá. Claro que no lo tendrán fácil, en esto van a tener que esforzarse si quieren llegar a algún lado, pero todo bien. Lo mismo Hypnos y Pasitea, también tienen lo suyo, pero al menos están remando para el mismo lado en esta ocasión. Artemisa sigue muy confundida y todavía no procesa bien todo lo que se le vino encima. Ciertos parientes no son de mucha ayuda, pero dale tiempo. Claro, la pobrecita criatura está pagando los platos rotos, y ni culpa tiene… lo terrible es que aunque su mamá decida conservarlo y protegerlo de su abuelo y tío… los ajawab quieren matarlo antes que nazca. A cualquiera le baja la angustia. Sobre Thanatos, llegó solo con media docena de empanadas y anda algo indigestado. Comió mucho y de golpe. Lo dejo sufrir como escarmiento a su gula. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Tonantzin:** (en náhuatl: tonantzin, _nuestra madre venerada_ ) en la cultura y mitología mexica es el término con que se designaba a distintas deidades femeninas, principalmente Coatlicue, Cihuacóatl y Teteoinan (madre de los dioses).

El caso de Tonantzin repite el de otras mitologías, donde una divinidad recibe distintos nombres, Tonantzin se usaba de la misma manera en que _Nuestra Señora_ se usa para la Virgen María en el catolicismo. En las religiones politeístas en particular, una divinidad puede tener distintos nombres, características y manifestaciones, como es el caso de la diosa hindú Durga, manifestación guerrera de Parvati. Otra posibilidad es la integración del culto a varios dioses en uno solo que adquiere las características y nombres de sus antecesores. Esto es posible en el caso de Tonantzin.

Algunos investigadores, como Jacques Lafaye, identifican abiertamente a Tonantzin como Cihuacóatl según las descripciones del cronista Bernardino de Sahagún, y con Centéotl siguiendo al cronista Francisco Javier Clavijero. Sahagún se refiere a Cihuacóatl como la diosa principal de los mexicas, y en dos ocasiones afirma que la llaman con el nombre de Tonantzin.

Para Lafaye, Jacques Soustelle y otros investigadores, hay una superposición de ritos de adoración e iconografía de distintas diosas donde también puede ubicarse a Tonantzin. En ocasiones se identifica a Tonantzin como madre de Quetzalcóatl, y en otras como su esposa y parte de su dualidad, especialmente en su forma de Cihuacóatl.

Para motivos de esta saga mía, asumo a Tonantzin como mamá de Quetzalcóatl, separada de Coatlicue.

 **Coatlicue:** (en náhuatl: _la que tiene su falda de serpientes_ ) en la mitología mexica es la diosa de la fertilidad, patrona de la vida y de la muerte, guía del renacimiento, la madre gestante de Huitzilopochtli, esta diosa también recibía los nombres de Tonāntzin, _nuestra madre,_ y Teteōīnān, _madre de los dioses_ , siendo venerada por este motivo. Entre sus atributos era representada como una mujer usando una falda de serpientes, tiene los pechos caídos, símbolo de la fertilidad y un collar de manos y corazones humanos que fueron arrancados de las víctimas de sus sacrificios. Su esposo era Mixcoatl.

Coatlicue como diosa madre, es un claro ejemplo de la dualidad en la cual la cosmología precolombina parece basarse, la intrínseca relación entre vida y muerte, dos caras del mismo concepto. La representación más conocida de Coatlicue que aparece en la imagen superior, se encuentra en el Museo Nacional de Antropología de la Ciudad de México. Se muestra con la característica falda de serpientes, sin embargo se pueden ver serpientes por todo el monumento y sustituyendo partes de la anatomía. La cabeza es sustituida por dos serpientes que se encuentran, símbolo de la dualidad que al crearse dio inicio a todo el universo, otra referencia serían las coyunturas enmascaradas (con rostros). En la base, fuera de la vista del visitante está Tlaltecuhtli, sosteniendo dos cráneos en las plantas de los talones de la diosa.

Para motivos de esta saga mía, asumo a Coatlicue separada de Tonantzin.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

6\. **Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	24. Cap 23: Intervención Nivel Hades

_Hades ha llegado al límite de la paciencia con la inseguridad de Violate y Aiacos. Hora de intervenir. Conste: esos dos tuvieron la oportunidad de arreglarlo por las buenas, pero como no lo hicieron, lo harán por las malas. ¡Y las malas son estrechas!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Intervención nivel Hades**

 **Giudecca. Palacio de Hades. Gran Salón.**

 _Tres días después. 25 de mayo. 9:00 horas._

La ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Gran Salón del palacio no tenía otro fin sino celebrar la victoria sobre los Señores de Xibalbá, que habían sido muertos la semana anterior y cuyas almas, como medida de seguridad, se encontraban selladas en una calavera de zafiro, que sería lanzada a lo profundo del tártaro en cuando atrapasen a los malditos que faltaban. Todos los espectros sobrevivientes, heridos o ilesos, se encontraban allí, con sus sapuris lustrados y brillantes, esperando que diera inicio la ceremonia y los discursos. Los dioses del Inframundo lucían sus mejores galas y las pequeñas princesas, en brazos de sus padres, se veían como muñequitas. Luego de las formalidades, tenían listo un banquete en el que esperaban comer y beber hasta perder la conciencia, si es que podían.

Era un día muy alegre. Excepto para dos espectros.

Hades simplemente tuvo un tic en el ojo al notarlos e ignoró olímpicamente a Eurídice, que le daba palmaditas en el rostro. Volvió a mirar a su espalda, solo para ver a esos dos que miraban en direcciones contrarias sin atreverse a girar la cabeza, mientras una profunda pena, tan presente que hasta él se daba cuenta, los rodeaba y aprisionaba. Resopló molesto y sacó algunas conclusiones: la idea de haber puesto a Violate como capitana de la escolta personal de Perséfone había sido lo acertado. Eso le había permitido a la espectro mejorar en muchos aspectos, aunque la lejanía de Antenora le había restado puntos de alegría. Tanto ella como Aiacos se habían echado (horriblemente) de menos. Si bien esto les había motivado a buscarse, solo se encontraron para meter más las patas, lo que sin duda había sido muy contraproducente. Como notal mental, tenía que darle un puñetazo a Radamanthys por insinuar que no durarían tres días alejados: Aiacos y Violate eran más porfiados que eso. Tercero… debió hacerle caso a la sugerencia que la diosa Afrodita le hiciera desde el principio.

Era hora de una intervención divina.

Rápidamente intercambió una mirada con Perséfone, quien supo en seguida que esposo tramaba algo, y la convivencia de miles años le hizo saber exactamente qué pretendía. La diosa asintió con la cabeza, en completo apoyo. Hypnos, que no se perdía detalle, creyó estar viendo una escena de la película "300": rápidamente le hizo una seña a Thanatos y a Pasitea para que prestaran atención.

Hades giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia los espectros que tenía en mente, justo antes que empezaran los discursos. Pandora, al darse cuenta y en su calidad de maestra de ceremonias, contuvo todo.

 **"¡AIACOS, VIOLATE!"**

Toda la atención se concentró rápidamente en los aludidos, quienes al escuchar la voz de su señor, se pusieron firmes por unos segundos, antes de arrodillarse en sumo respeto ante el dios el Inframundo.

"Ordene, mi señor Hades." Dijo Aiacos, acomodando a Benito en sus brazos.

"Minos de Griffin… errr… no. Mejor Pandora… nah. ¡Kagaho de Bennu!: toma a Benito de los brazos de Aiacos y cuídalo con tu vida." Ordenó Hades muy serio. Por perplejo que se haya puesto, Aiacos apenas tuvo energía para protestar cuando Kagaho se acercó y tomó al niño de sus brazos, sonriéndole lastimeramente como forma de disculpas. Cuando se lo hubo llevado, Hades carraspeó. "¡De pie los dos!" Exclamó Hades, acomodando a Eurídice entre sus brazos. "¡Me Tienen Harto! De verdad Ya No Los Soporto, Ni A Ustedes Ni A Toda La Tensión Que Están Arrastrando. ¡Violate: de Pie Junto a Aiacos! Más. Cerca."

La espectro sintió un vacío en el pecho, pero fue incapaz de desobedecer la orden directa. Se le erizaron todos los pelos de la piel cuando estuvo junto al juez. Desde que había cambiado de jefe directo que no estaban tan cerca (y los combates de los días pasados no contaban). Aiacos aguantó la respiración.

"¡Así están bien! Ahora bésense." Gruñó Hades de mal humor, gesticulando con las manos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Que se besen!" Ladró Hades de nuevo. "No me hagan explicarles con dibujitos. Aiacos, vas a besar a Violate, y Violate se va a dejar. ¡Y A Los Dos Les Va A Gustar!"

Todo espectro en el Gran Salón de Giudecca estiró el cuello, viendo como Aiacos y Violate palidecían. Algunos comenzaron apuestas, otros no se perdían detalles. Minos y Radamanthys casi taladraban agujeros en la cabeza de Aiacos y cruzaban los dedos tras sus espaldas.

"Fue una orden, no una sugerencia." Gruñó la taciturna deidad.

Aiacos tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Violate, quien no podía controlar el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Inspiró con fuerza, sin pensar en nada y le dio un codazo a la mujer. Violate apenas giró el rostro para ver al juez, y tragó saliva. En un rápido movimiento, agachó la cabeza y le dio apenas un piquito en los labios, antes de volver a ponerse firme, pálido de espanto y vergüenza. Violate no estaba mucho mejor.

¡Qué Anticlimático!

"¿Eso nada más?" Se lamentó Hades estupefacto.

"Ordenanza Para el Régimen, Disciplina, Subordinación y Servicio de los Ejércitos de Espectros de Hades, Capítulo Segundo, Artículo Tercero: Si bien las relaciones interpersonales, ya sean de amistad, camaradería y amor no están prohibidas, estas quedan restringidas dentro de los límites de la decencia y nunca de manera abierta, menos frente a nuestro señor Hades. En caso de que nuestro señor Hades ordene a una pareja de espectros una demostración pública de afecto, esta será breve, casta y de duración no superior a dos segundos." Recitó Lune de Balrog de repente.

Se produjo un silencio tal, que bien habría podido oírse un alfiler cayendo al piso. Lune, al sentirse centro de la atención, tragó saliva y retrocedió un par de pasos, ocultándose detrás de Minos, ruborizándose por completo.

"Solo obedecemos la ordenanza, mi señor." Explicó Aiacos en voz bajita, sintiendo agujas en los labios allí donde los suyos rozaron los de Violate.

Si no hubiera sido por la ordenanza, y el público allí presente, se la hubiera comido a besos ahí mismo.

"¡Patrañas! **Me Hartaron**. ¡Ustedes Se Lo Buscaron!"

Los ojos de Hades resplandecieron y el dios elevó su cosmo, haciendo flotar sus cabellos detrás de él, lo que pareció fascinar a Eurídice. Los sapuri de ambos espectros abandonaron sus cuerpos. Si bien estaban vestidos, tuvieron la sensación de desnudez, por lo que no pudieron reprimir el impulso de cubrirse con las manos. Sin embargo no alcanzaron a hacer mucho más, pues ambos desaparecieron con dirección desconocida.

El tic nervioso del dios solo desapareció cuando sintió las manitas de su hija sobre su rostro. Notó entonces que todos los espectros los miraban. Perséfone ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quitaste la puerta al menos?"

"Sí. De ahí no salen hasta que resuelvan todo eso." Hades se acomodó a la beba y siguió caminando. "Vamos que aún tenemos cosas que hacer."

* * *

 **Antenora.** **Despacho de Aiacos… Err… Armario de suministros de oficina.**

 _En esos momentos._

Había durado un instante apenas. Hacía un segundo que estaban ante Hades y al siguiente ahí encerrados. Aiacos reconoció enseguida el interior del armario donde guardaba sus útiles de escritorio, pero por más que daba golpes contra la puerta, menos se convencía que esta **no existía** : había desaparecido. Se sentía estrecho. Muy estrecho. Si bien era un armario de suministros de buen tamaño para el fin que estaba concebido, apenas cabía una persona y media adentro, y eso siendo amables. ¡Estaba tan estrecho! Apenas se podía mover, ya algunos útiles le habían caído en la cabeza con sus aspavientos. ¿Qué era lo que le presionaba el pecho y no… dejaba de… moverse con incomodidad? Ah sí, era cierto. No estaba solo. Aguantó la respiración. A duras penas levantó la mano, pasando a llevar algo _blandito_ que intentó apartar con el otro brazo, aunque por la estrechez no se podía mover casi nada. Le dio un apretoncito poco. Encendió la lamparita, tirando del cordelito y…

 **¡POR HADES Y TODO EL INFRAMUNDO!**

"¡Violate!" Exclamó en un susurro mortificado.

Se puso de color blanco. Violate lo miraba con ansias asesinas, pero enrojecida como un semáforo. Notó que lo _blandito_ que sujetaba, y a lo que le había dado un _apretoncito_ , no era otra cosa que sus… errr… bueno… su _personalidad_ , y que por lo estrecho del lugar… err, no tenía otra opción. Aiacos se puso azul, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Era un juez del Inframundo en una posición muy incómoda (tenía que soltarle la _delantera_ a Violate) y de alguna manera tenía que portarse como el caballero que era (sentía el contorno de las formas de la espectro contra su cuerpo) y no deslucir, pues además era padre de familia y tenía que dar un buen ejemplo (¡Violate se veía tan preciosa ahí apretada contra él!), por mucho que Benito no fuera a sobrevivir los tres años.

 **¡POR TODO EL AVERNO!** No era de palo, en serio. ¡¿Qué clase de tortura era esta?!

Violate estaba tan linda. La tenía tan cerca. Podía oler su perfume y notaba como su torso subía y bajaba a medida que respiraba. Era evidente la urgencia de Violate por alejarse, la tensión de su musculatura que tenía tan cerca, pero como él, estaba atrapada sin poder moverse. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, excepto cuando entrenaban, pero allí el contacto era breve y violento, sin acceso a la mujer, su ex ala derecha. ¡Ahora la tenía tan cerca! Podía ver los detalles de sus ojos, como entrecerraba la boca, como los contornos de ambos limitaban uno contra el otro. El roce de la piel, el particular aroma tan personal de ambos. Aiacos casi podía oír como su sangre fluía a raudales por las venas, impulsada por sus potentes latidos de… momento…

Hey…

… No. **NO**. ¡Ahora no! Sintió frío en el espinazo y aguantó la respiración. Comenzó a sentirse más incómodo que nunca y se vio en la urgente necesidad de restringir sus actitudes. ¡Tenía que  Gobernarse! Toda su fuerza de voluntad se enfocó en disciplinar sus reacciones. Cierto, no era de palo, pero ¡Ahora no era el…!

¡Momento!

¿Desde cuando Violate tenía tanto…? Err… ya saben. _Airbag_ por delante. ¿Acaso el Sapuri se lo aplastaba todo? Eso tenía que doler. Y sí, era blandito, pero firme al mismo… tenían una linda forma, al menos lo que estaba tocando.

Los dos se pusieron de una bonita tonalidad azulina al notar que las manos del juez parecían tener voluntad propia y trataron, en vano, de alejarse, lo que solo provocó más fricción entre ambos. Sobre todo hacia la…

Aiacos tragó saliva: al Carajo Con La Auto Disciplina.

 **"¡AAAARGH! ¡ALÉJATE, ESPECTRO, ALÉJATE!"**

Violate no podía sentirse más incómoda. Nunca, nunca había estado tan cerca de Aiacos, ni siquiera cuando entrenaban, al menos no de ese modo. Claro que esos meses lo había echado de menos, la lejanía que ella misma había buscado la mantuvo de un permanente mal humor. Ella era la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad, se suponía que podía soportar toda lejanía, pero… pero… sintió al juez tratando de alejarla, maniobrando sus manos y… ¡¿la estaba empujando por las…?! Enfurecida alzó la mirada justo en el instante en que Aiacos encendía la luz.

¡Esa mirada de Aiacos! Tan profunda, bonita y asustada, fijada solo en ella…

En defensa del Juez, éste estaba azul de espanto, pero no porque sintiera repulsión por ella, sino por la inevitable invasión de su espacio personal y respeto que le tenía a su físico. O eso quería creer. No era algo que disfrutaba, seguro, se había paralizado al encender la luz y verla tan cerca. Ella misma lo estaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado consciente del hombre contra el que estaba presionada. Sus caderas, su agitación, ese aroma tan particular suyo, sus manos contra su anatomía… tentada estuvo de trazarle las abdominales. ¡No quería que la soltara nunca! Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como toda la sangre se le iba a las orejas y luego se le derramaba a las mejillas: ¡Nunca había dejado que un hombre le pusiera las manos encima de ese modo! Ni en combate ni en otro contexto. Cierto, al menos era Aiacos, pero aun así… Apretó los dientes e intentó anular la embriagante sensación de tener a su juez favorito tan cerca de ella, y quizás a su merced, pero justo en ese momento le estaba bajando una inoportuna sensación de modestia. ¡Ooooh, Minos nunca dejaría que se olvidara de esto! Estiró los brazos para intentar alejarlo, tratando de ayudarse con las piernas, pero solo consiguió frotarse más contra la musculatura y las caderas de su inesperado compañero de desventuras, lo que produjo una inesperada y placentera fricción.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si tenían o no permiso de disfrutarla, así que por si las dudas…

"¡Suélteme en este instante!" Exigió Violate sin dejar de retorcerse, en un desesperado intento de alejar al juez. "¡Señor Aiacos!"

"¡Detente!" Aiacos supo en ese segundo que eso era una idea muy mala moverse. Comenzó a angustiarse y a tratar de atajar las manos de Violate… aunque dado lo estrecho del lugar…

"¡No Hasta que me Suelte Primero!" Al menos no gritaba. Solo hablaba con firmeza. Punto a favor.

"No puedo, en serio, por favor. ¡Detente!" Suplicó Aiacos, morado.

"¡Está muy pegado!" Violate intentó alejarlo con las manos, pero ¡No había espacio! "Por favor, no me…"

 **"¡TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS!"**

Enfurecida, Violate volvió a mirar furibunda a Aiacos, pero no supo si estaba compungido o enfurecido. El juez levantó el brazo y apagó la luz, como avergonzado, pero la espectro alcanzó a notar que el pobre estaba demasiado mortificado como para mirarla a la cara… quizás se debía a que la sangre se le había concentrado en…

Ouh.

Ya comprendía. ¡Por Hades, Qué Vergüenza!

Bueno, al menos no era la única que se sentía igual. Violate volteó el rostro hasta donde se supone que debería estar la puerta, luchando por no respirar todo lo agitada que quería.

¡Por Hades y Perséfone! ¡Se quería morir de vergüenza! Momento incómodo. ¡Momento **MUY** Incómodo! ¿Qué se supone debía sentir? ¿Orgullo, recato o modestia?

"… lo lamento, señor."

"… solo… no te muevas."

"Que conste."

"¡Shhh!"

Aiacos se atrevió a bajar el brazo y lo apoyó contra la pared… en donde se suponía que debía estar la desaparecida puerta. Maniobró el otro brazo para llevarlo a su espalda. Inspiró profundo un par de veces, quizás para percibir la presencia física de Violate que se había quedado callada, muy quieta, y al igual que él trataba de sujetarse de las paredes. Ah, la linda Violate. ¡Siempre le obedecía! Incluso cuando ya no era su subordinada…

… Lo había protegido contra ese ataque y no había dejado que los esqueletos lo despedazaran. Había derrotado a Ahaltocob en su nombre, pero ya no le hablaba, no lo veía. Su ala derecha se había ido y lo dejó cojo, volando en círculos. ¡Y metió las patas! La ofendió mil veces, y no sabía como repararlo. ¡La echaba tanto de menos!...

… le picaban los labios. ¡La tenía tan cerca! ¿Y si inclinaba un poco la cabe…?

 **¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMO…?!**

Violate eligió justo ese instante para empinarse y besarlo a él en los labios. ¡Ah, maravilloso alivio! Esto… esto era su elíseo personal. Se suponía que él debió haber empezado ese contacto, pero no se iba a quejar. Sintió las manos de la mujer sujetándole el cuello y él mismo se animó a imitarla con el suyo, atrapando incluso sus labios con los suyos en un autoritario, pero tierno gesto. Sentía la yema de sus dedos entre sus cabellos y la sensual silueta de su Violate contra el suyo. Deslizó una de sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus pechos, describiendo el contorno de la piel con suave dulzura. Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire, y arremetieron a un nuevo beso, disfrutando cada momento y caricia, cada invasión de sus labios y las caricias que le prodigaba a los suyos, cada…

 **¡LA PUERTA VOLVIÓ A SU SITIO!**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos le dieron un empujón a la puerta y explotaron hacia fuera, cada cuál por lados diferentes. Aiacos trastabilló hasta la ventana cercana y se sujetó allí del marco, tratando de bajar las revoluciones y no pensar en la _incomodidad_ que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que Violate se alejó algunos cuántos pasos en dirección del escritorio, dándole la espalda, sujetando su pecho… tratando al mismo tiempo de calmar sus latidos.

Ambos sentían como si la piel les hirviera. Al mismo tiempo sentían que lo que había ocurrido dentro del armario era solo un sueño, una ilusión. Nada debió pasar entre ellos y en **nada** se quedaría.

"¿Está bien, señor Aiacos?"

"No… ¡Ya vete!"

"¿Puedo ayu…?"

"¡No! Lo empeoras."

"Lo lamento."

Aiacos miró por encima de su hombro, cruzando miradas con Violate por algunos instantes. La espectro tenía como esa aura rosa en las mejillas, pero no había ingenuidad allí. Inocencia sí, pero de la fiera, aquella que sabía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado con él, pero que nunca había llegado tan lejos. También la vio un poco agitada… y resignada. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo?

La espectro irguió la espalda y cortó el contacto visual. Recuperó la compostura y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a Aiacos con la sensación de que si la chica salía, nunca más en la vida volvería a estar tan íntimamente cerca. Violate iría a ocupar su puesto como capitana de la escolta personal de Perséfone… y no volvería a dedicarle un minuto de su tiempo a él.

Lo iba a dejar solo. Aguantó la respiración. ¡No Lo Permitiría!

Es que si no salía ahora, Violate no podría soportarlo. Sabía que el juez se vio muy afectado por ella, del mismo modo que ella lo estaba, pero aun así seguía rechazándola, apartándola de su lado. Seguía siendo poca cosa: el centro de su universo era Hades, pero Aiacos era su mundo y el juez era su corazón. Prefería alejarse ahora que podía, pues había estado demasiado cerca de la llama… casi se había quemado. Esto dejaba una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo, una que se le marcó a fuego en el corazón y que como toda herida fresca, ardía… le iba a costar cuidarla y sanarla… quería volver con Aiacos. Violate avanzó con dignidad hasta la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la seguían con timidez.

Aiacos tenía que detenerla. Tenía que resolver sus dudas, no podía dejarla ir. Casi sin pensarlo la siguió. ¡Era su Behemoth! Su ala derecha, por mucho que ella hubiera renegado de tal título. ¡Tenía que estar a su lado! No bajo la tutela de otro: si ella partía y lo dejaba, no soportaría verla todos los días sin poder estar con ella. Apretó los dientes y gruñó. Era uno de los tres jueces de Hades: no permitiría esta falta de respeto. ¡No de nuevo como el otro día a la salida de la mazmorra!

Necesitaba a su Violetita.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"…"

"¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi ala derecha?"

"…"

"¡Violate! Responde."

La espectro no le hizo caso, y mordiéndose la lengua, siguió hasta la puerta. Pero apenas dio un paso, tuvo que obligarse a dar otro. Y otro. No podía caminar con facilidad, como si hubiera una voluntad que no quisiera que se alejara, pero no había ningún cosmo que se lo impidiera. Iba a dar un quinto paso cuando tuvo a Garuda frente a ella, sujetándola con sus manos.

"Me dejaste solo el otro día. ¡¿Por qué?! Responde. Nunca supe si me puedo ganar o no tu perdón… Eso me está matando." Aiacos la soltó con calma. "Si me lo pides, nunca más te molesto, pero al menos dame tranquilidad. Fui un imbécil… no te traté como merecías, pero créeme que no miento cuando digo que estoy arrepentido. ¡Por favor!"

"Yo estaba sola. Tenía toda mi atención, pero… Ud. no la quería. Seguí mi camino." Le dijo con toda honestidad. Aiacos la sujetó por el mentón. "Ciertamente me dolió que no confíe en mi. Tiene mi vida y mi apoyo, pero yo no tengo el suyo… quería que estuviera orgulloso de mi, tener un poco de su apoyo. Me hirió no tenerlo…"

"¿De donde sacaste que no tenías mi apoyo? Sé que te ofendí más allá de toda reparación de mi parte, pero… te extraño, Violate. No sabía que no podía vivir sin ti… No te valoré. Merezco que me dejes solo." Aiacos le acarició el rostro. "Benito también te echa de menos… no debí asustarme cuando te vi con él." Se apuró en añadir, como si mencionar tal cosa mejorase sus posibilidades de ser perdonado.

"¿Temía que le hiciera daño a Ben?" Preguntó Violate engrifándose.

"¡No! Err… pasa… lo que pasa es… es… ¡Es que te vi preciosa y temí no poder manejar eso! Me asaltó un anhelo poderoso que no sabía que tenía y no supe manejarlo, o saber qué era. Además que me afectó: estuve como media hora en la ducha fría." Admitió a la rápida, arrepintiéndose ni bien terminó de hablar. Apartó el rostro avergonzado y se rascó la nuca. "Me di cuenta que eras una mujer muy bella… O sea, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, es… solo… solo…" Aiacos suspiró, harto de no poder explicarse. "No quería perderte."

"¿Creyó que me perdería?"

"Te vi delicada, maternal. Por instantes te imaginé entre mis brazos y todavía no me puedo quitar esa imagen de la cabeza. Verte con Benito fue… como una epifanía"

"Pero aun así me alejó…" Violate tragó saliva y tuvo la impresión que nunca podría quitarse el sonrojo. "¿En serio piensa así de mi? Señor Aiacos, ¿por qué entonces me trató tan mal?"

"Porque como comprobaste, soy un idiota." Reclamó Aiacos levantando los brazos. "Nunca he estado en situaciones así. ¡Entré en pánico!... No quería arruinar lo que tenía contigo." Aiacos frunció el ceño. "¡Me dejaste sin ala derecha! Eso no se hace. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin contarme como te sentías? Creo que si lo hubiéramos hablado… nos habríamos dado una buena paliza, pero… habría terminado escuchándote. ¡Eres mi ala derecha! La mortal en quien más confío, ¿cómo no escuchar lo que decías?"

"Habría sido una pelea entretenida."

"Claro que sí. Nada como sacarse el estrés a golpes."

"Luego una queda livianita para conversar."

"Debimos haber hecho eso."

"Ya fue." Admitió Violate. "Yo debí ser más valiente. Me asusté verlo también bajo otra luz… Cuando adoptó a Benito… Me causó una impresión profunda… yo… quería ayudarlo de alguna manera. Tampoco fui asertiva."

"Hicimos todo mal. Y encima te fuiste, pero eso era necesario. Porque fui un imbécil y porque nadie mejor que tú para el puesto de capitana de la escolta."

"… Tenía que alejarme y seguir mi camino. No vi otra alternativa: también me asusté. Puedo hablar cualquier cosa con usted, pero esa no podía. Señor Aiacos: ¡Siempre seré su apoyo! Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Nunca lo dejaré solo. Si no eso no fuera verdad, lo habría dejado morir,… es solo que no puedo estar cerca de suyo y que… me rechace. También necesito sentirme querida: Eso me asusta."

"Te echo de menos.

"Yo también lo echo de menos a usted."

Violate apartó la cabeza con orgullo, mirando hacia un lado. No era buena con estas confesiones. Sí, se sentía mejor, pero demasiado femenina. ¡Seguro sonó como tonta necesitada! Como esas mujeres que son capaces de aguantar que les peguen, con tal de no quedarse solas. ¡No era así! No podía explicar su necesidad de Aiacos, pero sí entendía que lo necesitaba… que lo amaba.

"Perdóname Violate." Le dijo el juez en susurros.

Sintió una caricia en la mejilla, y unos dedos que atajaban algo de la orgullosa humedad que brotaba de sus ojos. Alzó sus ojos hacia el juez, quien la miraba con intenso orgullo.

"¿Buscas tu propia ala?" Le preguntó Aiacos casi en un susurro, como temiendo que se le quebrara la voz. "¿Un ala que te haga sentir lo que me hiciste sentir hace un rato en el armario y que siempre me harás sentir?"

"¿Acaso me encuentra atractiva?"

"¿Atractiva? No. ¡De Rechupete mejor dicho!" Afirmó Aiacos sin dudar, muy sonrojado. Al menos logró incomodar a Violate. "¡Perdóname o acaba con mi vida, mujer!"

"… Tú eres mi ala, Aiacos, la única que quiero." Respondió Violate del mismo modo, sujetando aquella mano, bajando la mirada, mordiendo sus labios, tuteándolo por primera vez desde que se conocían. "Te perdono." Aiacos suspiró aliviado, aunque no sabía porqué. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza en el proceso, trazando cada uno de sus contornos. "¿Q–Qué hace?" Preguntó perpleja: no esperaba un tratamiento así.

"Siento a mi ala derecha, percibo su fuerza y el calor que tiene dentro de sí, su vida y su muerte. Me gustaría que mi ala bonita supiera lo mucho que la extraño, que necesito su presencia. ¡Nadie es digno de ocupar su vacío! Pero no quiere ser mi ala. Mi Violetita ya no quiere ser mi alita." Entonces la dejó ir, y la miró muy serio. "Preferiría morir por tu mano a que me dejes morir así, solo. Nunca te olvides de eso. Si te vas a ir, hazlo ya… respetaré eso, y no te molestaré. Aunque elijas otra ala."

Violate se soltó y retrocedió un paso… y luego otro, y otro. El juez la miró severo y apretó la mandíbula, como esperando que saliera de su despacho y se llevara con ella su corazón. Pero no: levantó ambos ojos sorprendido cuando la mujer arrugó la mirada y avanzó, un paso y luego otro, hasta estar frente a él, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡¿Acaso No Te Dije Que Tú Eres Mi Ala, Tontorrón?!" Gruñó la espectro, antes de darle un buen empujón. "¿Tienes idea de lo soberanamente **_cursi_** que acabas de sonar con lo que me dijiste? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡DETESTO lo cursi!"

"Más o menos. Pero no estoy pensando bien." Aiacos sonrió burlonamente, señalando con la cabeza aquél pequeño armario de suministros. "Me siento algo incómodo." Confesó lo más sinceramente que pudo.

Inspirando aire, Violate levantó la mano con timidez y la puso sobre el hombro de Aiacos. Se acercó poco a poco hasta que encontró refugio en ese pecho, abrazándolo y dejándose envolver por ese latido ajeno que podía sentir bajo su piel. Aiacos no tardó en rodearla con los brazos y ambos se fundieron en un postergado y amoroso abrazo. Ninguno quería estar en otro lado que no fuera allí.

"¿Sigues necesitando ayuda con…?" Preguntó Violate al cabo de unos segundos, sonrojada, pero decidida. "Ya sabes."

"Solo si quieres volver a ser mi ala. Si no, no quiero nada." Protestó Aiacos.

" **Nunca** he dejado de ser su ala, señor Aiacos. No sé de dónde sacó que había renegado de eso: me costó ganarme ese título." Aún en el abrazo de Garuda, Violate miró molesta hacia arriba. "¡No voy a renegar de eso ni a permitir que se lo dé a otra mujer!"

"A menos que en un futuro, esa otra mujer te llame _mamá_." Le dijo Aiacos muy picarón, sonrojando a la espectro. "Pero eso sería un título compartido y tú tendrías privilegios."

"¡Señor Aiacos!"

"¿Entonces eres mi ala?"

"¡Que Sí Lo Soy! Soy su ala, mi señor Aiacos." Gruñó Violate. "¡Ya deje de decir cursilerías!"

"Oblígame."

Aiacos tomó a Violate en brazos, sorprendiéndose al notar que la espectro se dejaba. Ésta recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Con algo de esfuerzo, en serio no estaba tan cómodo que digamos debido a ciertas molestas al sur del ombligo, el juez se regresó al armario con la mujer en brazos y ambos entraron de nuevo ni bien los pies de Violate rozaron el suelo. Ni se mosquearon cuando la puerta volvió a desaparecer.

"No me molestan las cursilerías en relación a la elección de los lugares para… ¡ ** _MMPFHR_**! ¡Aiacos!"

"¡Cállate y ayúdame con _esto_ , mujer!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Desde fuera se oyó un sonoro beso, y tras un ligero forcejeo… no volvieron a oírse ruidos desde el interior del armario. Al menos no de los llamativos o violentos. En Giudecca, por encima de la reunión y de las celebraciones en los que se sumergían los espectros, Hades y Perséfone intercambiaron una mirada sabihonda y se sonrieron cómplices.

Por lo visto… Afrodita sí tenía razón. Hicieron una libación en honor de dicha diosa y comenzaron a fangirlear emocionados.

"Yo creo…" Comenzó diciéndole Minos a Radamanthys. "Que mejor le sugiero a mi Ingridcita que hagamos una boda doble con Aiacos y Violetita."

"Hmpf." Radamanthys se peinó la uniceja. "Y yo creo que mejor les pasamos un limón para que muerdan."

"¿Un limón? ¿Para qué?" Preguntó Pandora de mal humor.

"Para que se les borre la sonrisa. Me **irritan** las sonrisas." Explicó Radamanthys con un suspiro de mártir. Pandora le dio un zape.

"Mejor voy a ver a Kagaho, por si necesita ayuda con Benito." Dijo Pandora de mal humor, mientras se alejaba a pisotones

"¡Dile a Ben Que Capacito se Convierta en Hermano Mayor!" Exclamó Minos con mucha alegría. Radamanthys lo miró con cara de circunstancias. "¿Qué?"

El juez de Wyvern simplemente se masajeó las sienes y se alejó en pos de otro vaso de whiskey.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Clausura._**

 _¡No hay adelanto!_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Esta escena estaba escrita desde enero y no tienen idea como disfruté publicarla. Cierto, tuvo modificaciones, pero en esencia es tal cuál la ven. Jejejeje, esos dos nunca más volvieron a ver ese armario de la misma manera. MENOS MAL que Minos no sabe en donde los encerraron, porque de lo contrario, nunca dejaría de señalarlo. Y seeeeeee… ya llegamos casi al final… casi sin darme cuenta. Por cierto, ya quedan dos capítulos para el final. Pero **FEAR NOT!,** tengo una miniserie escrita y terminada. Solo tengo que acabar las otras dos (la de Phantasos y Rada), pero para allá vamos **=D**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

1\. **Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

2\. **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

3\. **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

5\. **Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

 **6\. Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


	25. Clausura: En Resumidas Cuentas

_Una conversación con su padre hace que Artemisa tome conciencia de golpe y con rudeza que lo que le pasó le cambió la vida, le guste o no, y que depende de ella tomar las decisiones adecuadas. En el Inframundo, Hades está feliz, al igual que sus espectros. Aiacos hace una ***fuerte*** declaración de principios._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** A estas alturas, en el Santuario de Athena, los eventos del quinto capítulo del fic **_Nec Spe, Nec Metu_** se están desarrollando. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Este es un fic oscuro, por eso la clasificación que le doy, aun así los dioses y espectros del Inframundo no dejan de meter las patas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 ** _Clasificación M,_** _porque cada tanto, por culpa casi exclusiva de Minos de Griffin, y ocasionalmente de Hades, hay lenguaje y algunas situaciones sugestivas. Del mismo modo, hay escenas de violencia._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"** **XVIII. Nemo Me Impune Lacessit."**  
 _("Nadie Me Hiere Impunemente")_

 **Clausura: En resumidas cuentas…**

 **Olimpo. Palacio de Zeus.**

 _24 de mayo. 8:43 horas._

Llevaban dos días en el Olimpo. Ni bien les habían dado el alta, los ángeles regresaron junto con su diosa, tras despedirse y agradecer a Athena por la ayuda brindada en su santuario. Dos días que habían pasado como un borrón, en la que todos tuvieron que soportar el ir y venir de dioses metiches, bienintencionados, preocupados o maliciosos, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar o uno que otro buen consejo entre tanta chismorrería.

¡Qué Agotador!

Hasta ese momento Artemisa había estado en una suerte de negación respecto de la criatura que crecía en su vientre. No había hablado con nadie de esa realidad, excepto con sus ángeles quienes, desplegando un inusual criterio, mantenían el asunto con el perfil más bajo posible, incluso haciendo un excelente trabajo controlando cualquier comentario que pudiera herir a su señora. Artemisa ni siquiera había querido comentar nada con Leto: le hacía creer que el peque no existía mientras no pensara en él.

Leto se sentía un poco dolida al respecto, pero de alguna manera comprendía a su hija. Claro que la actitud la preocupaba un montón: tanta negación no era para nada sana, y aunque no le gustase la idea, **debía** enfrentarla, o nunca tomaría una decisión. ¡Porque tendría que tomarla pronto!

Artemisa simplemente no pensaba en lo que le sucedía, incluso cuando comenzaba a detectar por instinto algunos primeros síntomas, que bien podrían haber sido psicosomáticos. Solo sus ángeles le hacían preguntas y de alguna manera la mimaban como podían. El único, para variar, que trataba de que saliera de ese estado de negación era Touma, lo que ya les había costado una discusión. _¡Dije que no quiero saber nada de él!_ , habría dicho ella. _¿Ni cuando te empiece a patear la vejiga?,_ había respondido él.

Ciertamente pensar en el pequeño le generaba angustia, pues inevitablemente volvía a revivir todo lo que le había pasado. Sin mencionar que su actual estado, por mucho que hubiera sido forzosamente impuesto en ella, le causaba un tremendo conflicto ético: nunca había tolerado a las víctimas de violación ( _¿cómo es posible que no se haya podido defender ni hacer respetar?_ ), tampoco los embarazos accidentales ( _¡accidentales mis polainas! ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Lavadoras?_ ), ni mucho menos la mezcla de ambos. ¡Y hela ahí, teniendo que atravesar justamente por una situación así! Si hubiera sido otra persona, la hubiera rechazado sin pensarlo dos veces, tildándola de débil, de poco carácter, pero…

… no se pudo defender, no pudo imponer su voluntad, no pudo quitarse al sujeto de encima. ¡Además que el mismo hecho hizo pedazos su corazón! Con voto de castidad o sin él, hubiera querido tener la libertad de elegir con quién… con quien pasaba su primera vez. Eso se lo habían arrancado de su alma y esencia. ¿Qué darse un baño en las aguas del Lete ayudaban? ¿Qué devolvían la pureza? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Mnemosine nunca olvidaría lo que le pasó, el recuerdo quedaría en la memoria universal por mucho que ella no lo recordase. Además… ¡la criatura! Perpetuo recordatorio de lo que le pasó.

Iba a perder devotos. Era una hipócrita, y de las peores, más considerando que lo que estaba escuchando le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Antes que se diera cuenta había pasado de un extremo a otro de la tangente. Lo que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido una decisión tan lejana y metida en la nebulosa, por mucho que Touma intentara aterrizarla, se había convertido en casi un dogma para ella, en el espacio de un segundo, únicamente porque aquella amenaza se había vuelto tangible. Por primera vez desde que la habían rescatado se puso las manos sobre el vientre en instintiva actitud protectora y hasta retrocedió un paso.

"¡¿Qué dices, padre?!"

"Que no tienes opciones. Sin duda me siento defraudado de que no hayas dejado que Apolo te sacara a esa _cosa_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero que no tomes una decisión, o que la retrases y te niegues a enfrentarla, me duele mucho más."

Artemisa se sintió palidecer. ¿Era cierto lo que le estaban insinuando? Ciertamente no quería tener nada que ver con la criatura, cuya tímida conciencia la rondaba como si la fueran a fulminar de un momento a otro, pero eso no quería decir que la quería muerta. No la quería consigo, la quería lejos, pero ¿muerta? La sola mención le heló el espinazo. ¡¿Muerta?! ¿Así como aniquilada? NO. ¡Por favor, no! De pronto aquella noción le paralizó hasta el cosmo.

"No hay ninguna decisión que tomar, padre. No puedo, ni quiero, impedir el nacimiento de esta criatura." Artemisa se puso seria e irguió su espalda. "Una vez que nosotros, olímpicos, empezamos a existir, aunque nos aborten, seguimos vivos. ¡Eso lo sabes! No podemos morir. ¿O el cómo nació Dionisos no te…?"

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Con la diferencia que Dionisos era _querido_. ¿O me vas a decir que quieres a esa _aberración_?"

"¡Padre! ¡No Lo Llames Así! ¡Es Mío!"

"¡No te pongas así! Piensa en eso como si fuera un tumor que hay que sacar."

"No es un tumor, es… es mío y yo lo quiero." Se sorprendió diciendo Artemisa. Se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos a un tamaño imposible, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la espalda, como si le estuvieran volteando agua tibia. "Es mi bebé. ¡Lo quiero!" Repitió asustada.

"No, no lo quieres. No tuviste la culpa de lo que te pasó, pero no tienes por qué seguir torturándote con ese _bastardo_ creciendo en tu vientre. Es una deshonra a toda la familia, ¡a mi orgullo! Mientras antes te deshagas de ella, antes podrás superarlo."

"¿Me estás subestimando, padre?" Preguntó Artemisa de mal humor, irguiendo la cabeza, llena de un súbito coraje. "Esto es difícil, pero ciertamente no imposible. ¡Voy a salir de esta e incluso más fuerte!"

"Hijita mía… te violaron: eso destroza a cualquier mujer."

"¡Claro Que Sí! Pero Si Te Piensas Que Me Voy A Dejar Derrotar Por Esto, Estás Muy Equivocado. ¡Soy Artemisa y…!"

"Y harás lo que se te diga." Atajó Zeus con firmeza. "Arráncatelo ahora que puedes, así tendrás menos secuelas y más rápido te recuperas. Yo me encargo de lo demás: no sentirá nada. Creo."

"¡No Voy a Abortar a mi Hijo!" Exclamó Artemisa pateando el suelo. "¡Ni a permitir que lo mates!" Añadió fiera.

"¡Va a morir de todas maneras!" Exclamó Zeus, también dando una patada. Padre e hija se miraron algunos segundos a los ojos. "No lo quiero en el Olimpo, Misi. Lo fulminaré allí donde lo vea. Eso será cruel para ti y para ese engendro de Xibalbá, porque solo atrasarás lo inevitable. ¡No tiene donde ir!"

"¡Tiene muchos lugares donde estar! Ni lo vas a sentir: Lo sacaré de aquí, nunca estará en el Olimpo. Lo voy a dar a una buena familia y…"

"Siempre sabrá que eres su madre y guardará rencor contra el Olimpo. Querrá continuar la obra de su padre y nos destruirá a todos por despecho. ¡Creí que eras más sensata!"

"¡Padre por favor! Eso no lo sabes, quizás toma un camino diferente. ¡Al menos deja que crezca fuera de aquí!" Suplicó Artemisa, controlando apenas la histeria. "Puedo mantenerlo lejos del Olimpo, nunca te molestará." Insistió cada vez menos convencida… no por decidir dejarlo vivir, sino por ese pequeño detalle de alejarlo de su lado…

… como que de pronto no lo quería dejar ir…

"No. No tienes opciones, solo elegir en qué momento muere." Los ojos de Zeus centellearon. "Ya sea ahora o después, Artemisa, lo voy a fulminar ni bien lo vea."

Artemisa nunca en la vida había cambiado de opinión, o decidido algo, tan rápido. La sola noción que algo así le pasara a su pequeño le heló la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo la llenó de una valentía que hasta la hizo sentir de acero. Se puso delante de su padre con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Entonces Hazlo! Está En Mi Vientre, De Ahí No Se Mueve. Si Lo Vas A Fulminar, **¡Adelante Ahora Que Puedes!** "

La actitud de Artemisa tomó a Zeus por sorpresa. La recordaba más fría y sensata, pero ahí estaba con los brazos extendidos sin intención de moverse y más decidida que un agujero negro cuando se traga una estrella. Retrocedió un paso, honestamente acongojado. Bien podía pensar en eliminar a una aberración que no conocía y por la que no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio, pero otra cosa muy diferente era lo que tenía enfrente.

"¿Qué te pasa, Misi?" Preguntó Zeus algo alterado. "¡¿Me estás pidiendo que te fulmine junto con ese _bastardo_?! Eres mi hija. ¡¿Me Estás Pidiendo Que **_Mate_** A Mi Propia Hija?!"

"Es lo que me estabas pidiendo hace un rato. Que exponga a mi hijo a una muerte segura." Altiva, levantó la cabeza. "Si yo pierdo a mi hijo, tú pierdes a tu hija. ¡Todos ganan!"

Zeus retrocedió dos pasos, sintiendo como el ácido del estómago le subía por la garganta, horrorizado por la sugerencia de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que celebrar la astucia de Artemisa. Bajó los brazos, sin dejar de observar a la diosa que tenía delante de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que su hija caía sobre sus rodillas y manos en actitud de súplica.

"Te juro, padre, por el Estigia, que nunca más volveré a pedirte nada que me beneficie directamente, ningún capricho, pero te suplico que dejes vivir a mi pequeño." La diosa apretó los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas. "¡Es mi único hijo!"

Zeus no sabía si estar harto o conmovido, ciertamente algo comenzó a tirar de un nervio en su conciencia. Igual era un niño, parte de su hija, también llevaba su sangre…, pero su orgullo no lo dejó retroceder. ¡Era un bastardo! Hijo de un dios extranjero, producto de una violación. Se sentía ofendido por el daño hecho a su honra, a su familia, y por lo mismo la necesidad de cobrar venganza y eliminar toda mancha hacía que le picaran las manos.

No… él era Zeus, no era una bestia sedienta de venganza. Nunca había visto a su orgullosa hija, Artemisa Agrotera, suplicar así… quizás… solo quizás… Bajó la mirada…

"… Mientras puedas protegerlo dentro de ti, o a tu lado, no le pasará nada. Dejaré que nazca, pero si lo llego a ver solo, lo mato." Zeus le dio la espalda, quizás para no tener que ver la mirada que le puso su hija: le provocó un extraño nudo en la garganta. "Eso en lo que a mi respecta al menos. Pero si algún otro dios atenta contra la vida de esa **aberración** que llamas hijo, no moveré ni un dedo por impedirlo. Hasta incluso puede que ayude."

"¿Lo juras por el Estigia, Padre?" Añadió con voz temblorosa. Zeus hizo un desprecio y rodó los ojos.

"Sí, sí, por el Estigia. Conténtate con eso y deja de tentar tu suerte."

Zeus avanzó por el salón y se alejó de Artemisa a paso calmo, al mismo tiempo que la diosa se ponía de pie y echaba a correr fuera, sin destino conocido. Al poco andar, el padre de los dioses se cruzó con Hera, quien lo esperó tranquilamente a que pasara.

"Tienes cara de reclamar, Hera. ¿Qué es lo que hice mal ahora? Solo velo por el bienestar de mi hija."

"Sigo estando de lado de Artemisa." Le dijo Hera con tranquilidad, dándole la espalda y alejándose sin la más mínima intención de esconderse. Zeus solo frunció el ceño.

De regreso con Artemisa, esta salió corriendo del palacio a todo lo que le daban los pies. Apenas se despidió de Iris y pasó por el lado de sus ángeles sin detenerse a nada. Si antes tenía un conflicto emocional de proporciones, ahora no podía pensar claro. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que sentir sobre esta criatura? ¿La odiaba? Si la detestaba, ¿por qué había arriesgado su vida, sin pensarlo siquiera? Zeus bien pudo fulminarla si hubiera estado más decidido. ¿Por qué de súbito no toleraba siquiera que le pasara algo a la criatura? Se le vino a la mente cada uno de sus rechazos, y le ardieron como ácido. ¿Esto quería decir que _lo quería_? ¡No Sabía! No tenía idea, no quería pensar.

Siguió corriendo, zigzagueando entre los dioses, derecho a la parte más tupida de los jardines, Quería estar sola, quería llorar, no quería pensar, quería hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, ¡Quería ignorar al pequeño que se retraía cada vez más dentro de sí mismo! Cuya pequeña vida no había sido sino un terror continuo desde su misma concepción. ¿Por qué se retraía? Al principio, pese a que ella lo ignoraba, trataba de llamar su atención constantemente, pero llevaba días cada vez más callado, menos responsivo y exhausto. Por cada vez que le había prestado atención para pedirle que dejara de molestarla, el pequeño se había quedado quieto, como si no quisiera provocarla, como si supiera que su mera presencia le causaba un conflicto de proporciones. El pequeño sabía que no era querido por casi nadie.

¡¿Qué Había Hecho?!

Artemisa se sujetó de un árbol, perdiendo de golpe todo el aire de los pulmones por la sorpresa. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡La criatura **sabía** que **nadie** lo quería! Que su vida tenía precio, que su familia lo quería muerto… ¡Ni ella misma le había mostrado algo de aceptación siquiera! Se tapó la boca, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos. Por momentos tuvo la impresión que el suelo no existía y que todo alrededor suyo giraba a un ritmo imposible.

Era su único hijo…

Por todo el universo… ¡Era mamá! ¡Era la mamá de alguien!

¡¿Qué clase de madre era?!

Se sintió muy mal. El mundo dio giros vertiginosos alrededor de ella, las rodillas apenas la sostenían y con suerte tuvo tiempo para inclinar la cabeza sobre un arbusto y vomitar de lo lindo, hasta la ambrosía del desayuno del día anterior. Se mareó al levantarse y retrocedió, aunque al poco andar le fallaron las piernas: hubiera caído al suelo si Touma no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo. Esto no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo, era una respuesta meramente emocional al violento vórtice en el que había caído. Artemisa se aferró de Touma y se dejó abrazar por él, hiperventilando y sin poder sosegar su corazón.

Sintió como aquella pequeña y retraída conciencia parecía acariciar su cosmo, como tratando de consolarla, y al mismo tiempo con timidez, como si temiera molestarla. No le gustaba verla sufrir así.

"¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó Teseo angustiado, acercándose con cautela.

"No." Dijo Touma, acomodando a la diosa en sus brazos, frotándole los brazos, intentando ser fuerte por ella. Artemisa no dijo nada, solo se dejó querer. "Está con una crisis nerviosa."

"Iré a despejar una ruta más privada." Se apresuró en decir Odiseo. "¿Teseo?"

"Iré a ver que todo esté dispuesto en las estancias de la señorita…"

"La llevaré en un momento, pero que primero se tranquilice un poco."

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a cumplir su parte. Teseo le dejó una botella con agua a Touma antes de salir corriendo en dirección de las estancias de Artemisa, mientras Odiseo se adelantaba por el camino para asegurar que la diosa tuviera privacidad en lo que se regresaba a la intimidad de sus estancias olímpicas. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Touma ayudó a Artemisa a sentarse en el suelo y le dio un poco del agua de la botella. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, la sujetó por la barbilla y la instó a mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"… quiere matar a mi pequeño. Mi padre lo quiere muerto."

Esto no era novedad para nadie, el rumor había corrido como pólvora en el Olimpo desde el rescate de Artemisa, y los ángeles se enteraron del mismo ni bien pisaron la morada de los dioses. Seguramente la diosa de la caza también sabía, pero que se lo hubieran dicho a la cara debió ser impactante.

"¿Y tú?"

"…"

"¿Artemisa?"

"… No tengo dudas. ¡Me siento muy mal!" Como relajándose, bajando los hombros y suspirando profundo, Artemisa recuperó algo de su dignidad. Miró a Touma a los ojos y esperó unos segundos más. "Siempre que me enfrenté a situaciones así en el pasado, renegué de quien se encontraba en problemas. Menosprecié sus dolores y subestimé sus experiencias. Expulsé de mi lado a quienes habían sido atrapados en circunstancias así, incluso los castigué con dureza… siguiendo esa lógica, yo misma debería arrancar a este niño de mis entrañas y permitido que Apolo o Zeus acabaran con él."

Touma esperó paciente, aunque no pudo negar que se angustió a ratos. Ahora que sabía la verdadera naturaleza de la conciencia que solía refugiarse cerca de él, había aprendido a quererla e incluso la cobijaba contra su corazón: hasta jugaba con el pequeño cuando podía. Le preocupaba bastante lo que podría ocurrir, más cuando notaba al enano cada vez más letárgico. Por instinto, deslizó sus dedos y tomó la mano de la diosa, quien lo aferró con fuerza ni bien sintió el contacto.

"¿De que no tienes dudas ahora, Artemisa?"

"… Zeus me dijo que fulminaría a mi niño a la primera oportunidad, y no tuve dudas en suplicar por su vida. ¡No he pensado en él ni una sola vez! Se supone que me debería causar asco y rechazo, pero cuando me dijo que debía abortarlo, que debía morir, se me heló hasta el cosmo. No tengo dudas, ¡No lo quiero muerto! ¡Pero Tampoco Lejos! Lo quiero conmigo, no puedo dejarlo, me lo van a matar. ¡Soy lo único que tiene! Yo… no quiero que sufra… me siento culpable… no puedo tenerlo."

"¿Culpable por qué? ¿Por querer a tu hijo? ¿Por qué no puedes tenerlo? ¿Qué te hace tener esa idea?"

"Culpable Por No Quererlo Muerto. Por querer que viva… porque **no quiero entregárselo a nadie** , ¡Es Mío!" Un puchero decoró el rostro de Artemisa. "… y no puedo tenerlo porque no es como he actuado en todos estos siglos. ¡Es mi único hijo! Nadie lo quiere… y me siento pésimo por quererlo. Nadie lo hace, todos lo asocian en seguida a la bestia que lo engendró y…"

"Yo no." Touma se cruzó de brazos, muy grave. "Tampoco Teseo u Odiseo. O tu mamá. Lo que vemos es a tu niño, una deidad que es parte tuya. Artemisa: tienes un corazón bueno, por mal genio que seas…"

"¡Touma! ¡ **No Soy** Mal Genio!" Ladró Artemisa.

"Lo eres. Y demasiado buena al mismo tiempo… nada que venga de ti es malo. ¡Este niño es hijo tuyo! Viene de ti." El ángel frunció el ceño. "Eres una diosa, puedes cambiar de opinión todas las veces que se te antojen sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. ¡Si al resto no le gusta es una pena! Cierto, quizás debiste ser más empática en el pasado, pero no dejes que eso te atormente o que otros dictaminen qué hacer. ¡Es tu pequeño!"

"… Mi único hijo…" Artemisa hizo un puchero. "Pero yo no soy una madre. ¡Soy horrible! No he hecho más que alejarlo… ¡Y tiene tanto miedo! No sé qué voy a hacer con algo tan… enorme."

"Como que nadie nace sabiendo…"

"… hará preguntas… ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me pregunte por su padre? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que… me da miedo aceptarlo? ¿Y si no puedo protegerlo?" Artemisa se tapó la boca y resopló un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Touma también estaba muy nervioso, que las manos le temblaban, pero se mantenía todo lo firme que podía. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos.

"Los dos son víctimas aquí. ¡Ya se te ocurrirá algo! El enano necesita a su mamá. Además…" Touma la quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias. "Eres lo bastante mal genio como para mandar a todo el mundo a freír monos si no les gustan tus decisiones, y que te importe un soberano rábano. ¿No eres la diosa de la naturaleza salvaje acaso? ¿No estoy yo aquí para ayudarte?"

Artemisa parpadeó perpleja, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver el travieso guiño que le hizo Touma. Casi de inmediato el ángel sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas. Se quedaron allí un rato, tranquilizándose en silencio. La diosa, por inercia, se llevó las manos al vientre y buscó con su cosmo a su pequeñito… quien con timidez respondió el contacto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo tenía refugiado en su corazón, lloriqueando de alivio. Cierto, se sintió muy rata, pero la sensación que tuvo al percibir eso fue…

… Fue…

Fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

"… hubiera querido… que su concepción no hubiera sido tan violenta." Murmuró Artemisa casi en un susurro. "… me hubiera gustado elegir cuando y como… y al papá. ¡Tiene una presencia muy dulce!"

"Supongo. También es bien juguetón." Respondió Touma con una sonrisa, aunque le miró grave. "… Me hubiera gustado que te trataran mejor." Sin querer o darse cuenta, el pelirrojo buscó las manos de la diosa con las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando se encontraron.

"… ya no se pudo. Toca salir adelante… tengo un pequeñito que atender." Artemisa suspiró preocupada. Se arrimó más a Touma. "No sé como. ¡Lo voy a arruinar todo! Me va a odiar a los quince."

"Todos odiamos a nuestros padres a los quince." Aseguró Touma muy firme, rodando los ojos. Entonces la miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir, expectante. "¿Asumo que lo vas a conservar?"

"No tengo idea de criar niños. Los ayudo a nacer, nunca he criado… pero este es mi hijo. Lo quiero conmigo. Aunque esté sola."

"No. No lo estás."

Algo en el tono de voz de Touma la hizo sonrojarse, aunque no antes de mirarlo con severa sorpresa. Sonrió finalmente y fijó la mirada en su vientre. Apenas comenzaba el viaje, mejor… comenzaba a hacer algunos arreglos, a preparar las cosas. Cosas básicas, como conseguir un médico (ni loca se acercaba a Apolo o a sus hijos) y una matrona. El pequeño necesitaría ropa, pañales… jugar seguro… ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Y…

¡¿Touma le puso una mano por sobre las suyas?! ¡Pero si las tenía en su panza! ESTO ERA INVASIÓN DE ESPACIO PERSONAL.

"Mortal insolente." Le gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"Diosa malgenio. ¡Ya estás ladrando!"

"¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que eras un Insolente!"

"Tsst. Te enojas por todo, mujer."

Artemisa fingió un desprecio y Touma hizo como que no le importaba. Se fijaron en el bosque, en el aroma fresco que despedían los árboles, en la hierba. Los tranquilos ruidos de la actividad del Olimpo permeaba el aire. Los dos suspiraron con pesadez.

"Touma. El Olimpo ya no me da nada de seguridad."

"Lo sé. Tenemos que irnos." Touma se levantó y ayudó a Artemisa a ponerse de pie. "Vamos a tus estancias: tenemos mucho que coordinar."

"Quiero establecerme en Éfeso… Reactivar a mis satélites, mi santuario favorito… No quiero parir aquí en el Olimpo, sino en donde me sienta cómoda. ¡Quiero ir a Éfeso!"

"¡Una genial idea!"

"Cuento con ustedes." Un leve rubor decoró las mejillas de Artemisa. "¿Cuento contigo, verdad?"

"Siempre." Asintió el pelirrojo con alegría.

Touma le ofreció el brazo, que la diosa aceptó e iniciaron la marcha fuera de aquél bosquecillo.

La aventura apenas comenzaba para ellos.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Arena de entrenamiento.**

 _Unas semanas después. 16 de junio. 9:00 horas._

Tres semanas se habían pasado en un pestañeo. Rápidamente en el Inframundo habían recuperado las rutinas previas a la molesta guerra con Xibalbá, aunque las tareas de reconstrucción ocupaban un buen porcentaje del tiempo útil. Al menos en esta ocasión no tenían que preocuparse de que les fueran a botar los edificios por culpa de un ataque sorpresa, y habían aprovechado para hacer algunas necesarias mejoras en ellos: por ejemplo, arreglar los sistemas eléctricos y de calefacción. O sea, ya que estaban reparando todo lo que no se había caído y reconstruyendo lo que sí, pues aprovechar el esfuerzo. ¿No? Incluso se habían animado a construir una enfermería más decente. Hasta habían publicado las bases para un concurso público que sorprendentemente había tenido una buena acogida: distintas oficinas de arquitectos se estaban deslomando por ganar la licitación. No es que la necesitaran, pero tener los medios apropiado para atender a los espectros malheridos, y otras dolencias, como que les subía la moral.

Ahora, si tuvieran personal de salud de planta sería maravilloso, pero como los espectros eran rudos y no se lastimaban…

Claro. Hubieran visto como temblaban de miedo cuando Electra asistía al galeno de turno en el Santuario de Athena cuando los revisaba. Aunque más de uno se enamoró de ella… sino pregúntenle a Valentine de la Harpía, que había sacado incluso una foto del coscorrón que le dio Electra por haber alterado la paz de sus pacientes. ¿Qué pasó? Intentó escaparse en medio de la noche para volver al Inframundo, pero fue víctima de las trampas que pusieron Pólux y Nathan para evitar que los espectros escaparan… y como al tropezarse cayó encima de otra camilla, se produjo un interesante efecto dominó… y lamentablemente era el turno de Electra.

Fue épico el berrinche de la plateada, más porque llegó Astrea a ver qué se debía el escándalo y entre las dos se potenciaron.

Hades no sabía si estar contento o no. Toda la dinámica del Inframundo había quedado patas arriba y se vio obligado a hacer muchos cambios. Cierto, ganó la guerra, pero perdió casi la mitad de su ejército. Finalmente fueron cincuenta y dos los espectros que perdieron la vida, y de los restantes cincuenta y seis, algunos estaban ilesos (machucados, pero funcionales), y no pocos seguían convalecientes. Fueron bajas importantes que no lo hacían sentir cómodo, aunque podía solucionarlo. No todo lo rápido que le hubiera gustado, pero no se iba a quejar. Los que se iban a quejar eran sus espectros vivos, quienes pronto comenzarían a tener aprendices, pero si sabían lo que les convenía, pues calladitos se veían lindos.

Eso sí, si algo bueno podían sacar de la guerra era que Hypnos y Pasitea parecían estar limando diferencias y tratando de recuperar lo que alguna vez habían tenido. Esto les estaba llevando bastante esfuerzo a ambos, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en las que solo Pasitea parecía querer arreglar las cosas, esta vez tanto ella como Hypnos ponían de su parte. Era curioso y raro verlos cortejándose después de tantos siglos tratándose con tanta lejanía. Eso tenía a los sueños expectantes y alegres, aunque Phantasos estaba muy perpleja… más porque además la relación con su padre estaba dando pequeños pasitos de mejora y lentamente comenzaban a sanar las heridas y a tender puentes entre ambos. Habían tenido dos partidas de ajedrez que rayaron en lo adrenalínico. Esto tuvo la doble ventaja que les permitió pasar tiempo juntos y conversar más. Nunca era malo, eran pequeños pasitos, pero un avance a fin de cuentas. Los demás sueños cruzaban los dedos al respecto… ¡Eso lo ponía de buen humor!

Y lo que sin duda lo hacía reír a carcajadas era la actitud que habían tomado Thanatos y sus sobrinos respecto de las visitas de Huitzilopochtli al Inframundo. Hypnos todavía no se percataba, pero suponía que las cosas se iban a poner bastante divertidas para cuando se diera cuenta. Hades moría por ver su reacción.

Sobre la calavera de zafiro, que contenía las almas de los señores de Xibalbá, estaba al cuidado de Thanatos, quien de momento la usaba como pisapapeles en su despacho. Mientras no se encargasen de Quicxic o Patán, no la lanzarían a lo profundo Tártaro. Sobre la hoguera en donde quemaban los cuerpos de los demás ajawab, ésta todavía ardía con ganas sin querer apagarse: de acuerdo a Hestia, las llamas se apagarían una vez que purificasen toda la maldad de esos cuerpos.

Tendrían hoguera un buen par de milenios por lo visto.

La cabeza de Vucub–Camé que finalmente recuperaron del Cocytos fue fulminada por el Keraunos de Zeus. La cabeza de Hun–Camé sigue desaparecida.

"Muerde un limón, Aiacos. Va en serio." Gruñó Radamanthys, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿No ves que las sonrisas lo perturban?" Preguntó Minos burlón.

"Además que está envidioso que ustedes dos tienen quien los quiera y él no." Añadió Pandora con elegancia. "En serio Radamanthys, necesitas salir más."

"Yo no necesito salir más, tampoco dormir. Necesito respuestas y poner mi tribunal en orden." Gruñó Rada con mucha seriedad.

"Definitivo: necesitas novia con la que revolcarte." Le dijo Minos, meneando la cabeza. Rada solo entrecerró los ojos. "¡No mires así! Eres el juez soltero que queda: es natural que te hagamos notar tu soledad."

Aiacos solo se limitó a observar la escena y ampliar la sonrisa. Acomodó a Benito en sus brazos y suspiró contento. Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas para él. Ya no había guerra, podía reconstruir Antenora con calma y si bien Violate seguía como capitana de la escolta de Perséfone y no volvería a ser su lugarteniente, podía disfrutar de todos los beneficios y sinsabores que acarreaba una relación de pareja estable con su ala derecha. Era mejor de ese modo, que ambos no trabajaran en el mismo sitio. De alguna manera les había permitido que la relación que comenzaban fuera bastante saludable. Les permitía incluso fijar límites y probárselos.

El mayor beneficiado de esa relación era Benito, aunque la cara que había puesto la primera vez que los había visto besándose fue tan adorable que casi le provocó un coma diabético a los testigos. El pequeño pasó de la perplejidad a la territorialidad: Aiacos, para su extrema felicidad, acababa de dejarlo en brazos de Violate y al despedirse de ella, la besó en los labios. Benito abrió los ojos como platos y no tardó en empujar a su papá lejos de Violate, molesto. Sorprendido, ambos adultos se lo quedaron viendo sin saber a qué se debía ese despliegue de celos, pero se largaron a reír cuando Benito, frunciendo más el ceño, miró feo a Aiacos antes de abrazarse de Violate y balbuceó " _mi mamá_ "… o algo muy parecido a eso. Celoso les salió el nene.

Así fue como Aiacos se enteró que Benito se refería así a Violate, lo que por cierto no lo incomodó. El peque tenía claros sus roles, lo que nunca era malo, y no tardó en acostumbrarse a que sus papás podían ser más cariñosos entre sí. El juez de Garuda volvió a acomodarse al niño en sus brazos.

"Tengo motivos para estar contento hoy. Los exámenes de Benito salieron estupendos y pude entrenar un rato con mi flor carmesí." Aiacos se agachó y puso al peque sobre sus pies en el suelo. "¡Además miren esto!"

Cuando se vio con los pies en el suelo, Benito, muy concentrado, frunció el ceño y comenzó a hacer equilibrio con los brazos cuando Aiacos lo soltó. Habrá estado unos pocos segundos de pie solo, antes de caer sentado, pero aun así intentó pararse y aunque contaba con la presta ayuda de su papá, no quiso aceptarla. Se levantó solito y de nuevo, permaneció en esa pose unos cuántos segundos. Aiacos entonces lo tomó en sus brazos y se levantó.

"¡Miren eso!" Exclamó Pandora contenta. "Ese pequeño pronto se larga a correr, Aiacos."

"Jajajaja, Ya quiero ver cuando lo estés persiguiendo." Dijo Minos, mientras despeinaba al pequeño, aunque Benito no pareció apreciar el gesto. "¿En qué momento tú creciste tanto, Ben?"

"¡AGU **RMOFH** RG!" Protestó el pequeño.

"Jajaja, ¡Enano Enojón!"

"Hmpf. Creo que venden correas para bebés." Sugirió Radamanthys con toda la seriedad del caso. "¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta?"

"Violate se dio cuenta esta mañana: Benito estaba apoyado en la cuna bailando _Big Bang Baby_ de los Stone Temple Pilots." Explicó con una sonrisa. "Crece rápido sin duda… aunque por momentos no me guste."

"Crece sano, Aiacos, y querido. Es lo que debería importarte." Le dijo Pandora, fingiendo indiferencia. "Benito tiene toda la suerte del mundo."

"Uuuuuuuh, ¡Me siento celoso!" Se burló Minos sin mala intención. Rodeó entonces a Aiacos con un brazo. "Confiesa, Aiacos, ¿Qué se siente pasar las noches con Violetita?"

"Mejor de lo que sientes tú cuando pasas las noches con Ingrid, supongo." Gruñó Aiacos de mal humor. Por alguna razón, puso a Benito en brazos de Pandora. "Sigo sin explicarme como dejó esa mujer que te reprodujeras."

Hacía unas semanas que Minos había anunciado que aparte de casarse con su chica, ambos serían padres. Esto había generado reacciones contrarias, pues Ingrid no caía bien, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraban por la inminente paternidad del juez de Griffin, por perturbador que fuera el advenimiento de un pequeño grifo con el temperamento de su papá. Al menos Minos le había revelado a su novia sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo y que su labor como corredor de bolsa era solo a tiempo parcial (aunque sí trabajaba para el banco que había dicho… como parte del directorio gracias a que heredó el puesto de su padre, uno de los socios fundadores, pero no le dijo nada sobre esto). No digamos que el extraño oficio de Minos había sido del gusto de la mujer, a quien le estaba costando muchísimo aceptar la situación.

Ni modo, ya se acostumbraría.

"¡Vieras las noches que he pasado con _min kjære engel_ , Aiacos!" El juez de Griffin le dio una palmada en el pecho. "Pero a ella no la comparto."

"Rubia platinada teñida y desagradable." Afirmó Pandora entrecerrando los ojos, acomodando a Benito, quien se había sujetado de sus cabellos. "Ojalá que tu hijo salga igual a ti: te tolero mejor que a esa interesada."

"¡No le digas así a _min kjære engel_! No entiendo por qué a nadie le cae bien." Rezongó el Grifo.

"Ingrid no es tan mala, solo hay que aprender a tolerarla." Afirmó Radamanthys, mientras le hacía algunas señas a Benito, aunque no parecía muy convencido. "Minos la ama y es mutuo, eso debería bastarnos."

"Ooooh, eso me conmueve." Dijo Minos con los ojos grandes. No se esperaba ese apoyo del juez de Wyvern.

"Además son menos melosos que Aiacos y Violate." Radamanthys le dio un zape a Aiacos. "En serio, tanto vomitar arcoíris y unicornios por culpa de ustedes dos me pone de mal humor."

"Opa…"

"Jajajaja, reconoce que es mejor ese cambio, Radamanthys." Rió Pandora de buen grado. "A ustedes dos se les ve muy bien, Aiacos, no le hagas caso al unicejo." Dijo Pandora, mientras le hacía caras al peque que mecía en sus brazos. "¿Cierto que te gusta que tus papis estén juntos, pequeño rock star?"

"¡AGÚ!" En seguida Benito señaló a Aiacos. "¡Apá!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaw." Exclamaron Minos y Pandora al unísono. Mientras la heraldo de Hades se sintió enternecida, Minos sintió en el pecho un insólito anhelo. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de Ingrid y de su hijito nonato: casi no podía esperar a cargarlo y cuidarlo.

"¡Ese es mi muchacho!" Exclamó Aiacos lleno de orgullo.

"No le veo la gracia." Dijo Radamanthys, con cara de circunstancias.

"¡Amáaaa!" Dijo de nuevo Benito, mientras señalaba a la distancia. Violate se acercaba al grupo e iba derecho a tomar al niño.

"Saludos, señorías." Les saludó a todos con propiedad y su sempiterno mal genio, pero suavizó las facciones ni bien tomó al peque en sus brazos. "¡¿Quién ha sido un niño muy bueno?! ¿Ya te luciste mostrándole a todos que te puedes tener en pie solito?"

"Este enano sale caminando en cualquier momento, Violate." Dijo Pandora.

"Tocará conseguirle una correa." Dijo la espectro, meciendo Benito.

"¡¿Ven que no es mala idea?!" Rezongó Radamanthys.

"¿No creen que es un poco cruel ponerle una correa a un bebé? Ni que fuera un animalito." Preguntó Minos. Aiacos le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Cambiarás de opinión a su debido tiempo." Le dijo con conocimiento de causa. Aiacos miró a Violate con aire ofendido. "¿Acaso dormimos juntos que no me saludas, mi adorada flor carmesí?"

"¿Huh?"

"Exijo el beso que devolverá el calor a mis…"

"¡Ya Deja de Decir Ñoñerías, Aiacos! ¡Te Escuchas **Ridículo**!" Protestó Violate, aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el esbozo de una sonrisita que solo fue evidente para el juez.

Si había algo que ponía de muy mal humor a Violate, eran las cursilerías en público. Aiacos se aprovechaba de esto para sacarla de casillas y verla enojada. No se sentía ofendido por este aparente desafecto, pues había aprendido que su ala derecha prefería el trato suave, delicado y de princesa cuando estaban en privado, no en público. Además estaba aprendiendo a conocer a otra Violate muy dulce y atenta con él cuando nadie más miraba. Era una faceta que solo le mostraba a él, su tesoro personal.

"Mal, Violate: ¡Qué bajo has caído que no te haces respetar!" Bromeó Minos. "No como cuando estábamos juntos. Yo sí te respetaba como la ruda mujer que eres."

"¡CIERTO! Minos: te debo algo." Le dijo Aiacos con toda la inocencia del mundo. Perplejo, Minos parpadeó dos veces extra.

"¿En serio? ¡Pues Paga!" Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Aiacos le encajó un soberbio golpe en el estómago, que le sacó el aire de las orejas, los pulmones, del estómago y hasta lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos. Radamanthys puso las manos en las caderas y se largó a reír, mientras las chicas y Benito dieron un buen respingo.

 **"** **¡OOMPH!"** Minos cayó de hinojos, jadeando por aire y totalmente pillado con la guardia baja. Aiacos se agachó junto él y le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Solo un gesto de territorialidad, Minos, ya sabes: Violate es mi mujer, que quede claro. Sé que fui un imbécil ingenuo y lo admito, pero tú sabes a lo que voy." Explicó muy serio. Aiacos llevaba semanas con ganas de darle ese golpe, solo que no había encontrado la oportunidad sino hasta ahora. "Nada personal, son solo negocios, mi buen amigo. ¡Sé que lo entenderás!"

"… serás 'joe****…" Resopló Griffin entre jadeos, mientras trataba de levantarse.

"¡Te lo buscaste, Minos, reconócelo!" Se rió Radamanthys, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Agú?"

"¿Negocios? ¿Solo, _PUAJ_ , a mí? ¡Más vale que, **ARGH** , no haya sido el únic **ocof** cof… castigado!" Rezongó entre jadeos. "¡Porque Violetita tampoco hizo mucho por aclarar las cof **COFCo** sas!" Gruñó entre dientes y sujetó a Garuda por la solapa. "No te devuelvo el golpe no más porque me lo merecía… ¡ **MOMENTO**! ¡¿No le habrás pegado a Violetita, verdad?!" Preguntó Minos escandalizado, soltándolo como quien se deshace de una papa caliente.

"Me puedo defender, Minos, y ya me _castigaron_ , aunque no de ese modo." Violate sonrió enigmática, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos la rodeaba con un brazo y dejaba su mano sobre la cadera de la mujer. "Mi señor Aiacos tiene maneras." Dijo la espectro mirando a su juez a los ojos, con un brillito especial en ellos, tratando de ignorar lo cursi que se debía ver.

Al ver la idéntica sonrisa que puso Aiacos al mirar a su ala derecha, y teniendo la mente tan metida en la alcantarilla como la tenía Minos, el juez de Griffin prefirió no preguntar: hasta se ruborizó un poco. Radamanthys, tras mirarlos reprobadoramente, estalló en carcajadas. Pandora rodó los ojos al cielo.

"¡Par de pervertidos!"

Rezongó la heraldo resignada, pero no derrotada. Quizás la guerra fuera interesante y haya supuesto muchos desafíos, pero tener tiempo para payasadas era también reconfortante… mucho más después de haber ganado la guerra.

Sí… al menos tenía esperanza… las cosas se pondrían muy movidas. Más aun considerando que Hades y Perséfone estaban empeñados en que todos sus ships se resolvieran. Se masajeó las sienes: si estaba leyendo bien los signos, pronto uno de ellos, no sabía quién, pero sospechaba que sería ella o Radamanthys, terminaría en Guatemala o algún país cercano. Los dioses del Inframundo estaban viendo en esa dirección del mundo con súbito interés de pronto.

¡Casi no podía esperar a ver cómo se daban!

 **FIN DEL FIC.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO PROYECTO**

 ** _"_** ** _XIX. Adhuc Stantes"_**

 _("Todavía en Pie")_

 _Quicxic y Patán han estado esperando el momento para atacar a Artemisa y cuando tienen la oportunidad, la toman y no dejan a nadie indiferente. Esto provoca un sorpresivo y traumático parto, que no solo arriesga la salud de la diosa, sino también a su pequeño._

 _Lamentablemente, el niño no está a salvo._

 ** _Estreno: 20 de julio._**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Reconozco y admito que si no fuera porque Abby Lockhart1 publicó capítulo nuevo, me habría olvidado completamente de que tenía que actualizar hoy. Ocurre que el resfrío que estaba a punto de darme desde finales de abril, me empezó a cobrar cuentas y estos dos últimos días me mató. La siguiente miniserie es la que termina el arco de Artemisa, y tengo en barbecho las miniseries de Phantasos y Radamanthys… porque se vienen y ya están las líneas argumentales trazadas para ellos dos, aunque sigo con mis investigaciones primarias para poder hacer sufrir a esos dos a gusto. De momento les adelanto, como podrán intuir, que dos soles se van a pelear por Phan y que Radamanthys irá a Guatemala en contra de su voluntad. Y se devolverá en contra de su voluntad. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Thanatos dice que valió la pena, **Nice**. Al menos llegaron algunas empanadas que fueron bien aprovechadas. La comida se ha repartido donde correspondía y debo decir que has hecho a muchos espectros muy felices. No siempre reciben regaloneos de este estilo y eso ha provocado toda una revolución en el Inframundo. Me alegra saber que la resolución del lío entre Aiacos y Violate fue de tu agrado: ese encierro llevaba meses en barbecho. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR EL APOYO QUE LE DISTE A ESTE FIC! =D**

* * *

 ** _NO HUBO ANIMALES HERIDOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC._**

 _Excepto los ratones y ratas que atrapa el gato, o el mismo gato, cuando Cerberos logra atraparlo cada tanto. Pero ellos son animales, así que no cuenta._

 _Desde que se le infectara un arañazo que el gato le dio en la nariz, Cerberos prefiere perseguirlo en modo perro de tres cabezas. Tiene arañazos de gato en las tres narices._

 _Tuve un par de cortadas de papel, pero nada grave. También me resfríé, pero sobreviviré._

 _Como Lune de Balrog tiene el corazón roto y anda sensible desde que lo de Aiacos y Violate es oficial, que Valentine de la Harpía lo inscribió en Tinder, con la complicidad de Minos. El pobre no entiende porqué le mandan tantos mensajes._

 _Hypnos y Pasitea comenzaron a coquetearse de nuevo, lo que tiene a Phantasos algo pasmada (nunca los había visto en ese plan) y al resto de sus hermanos preguntándose si tendrán que hacer baby shower pronto. Independiente de todo eso, al menos esto ha servido para que los dieciséis sueños restantes retomaran las visitas familiares._

 _Huitzilopochtli se ha convertido en una figura asidua al Inframundo. A Thanatos no le simpatiza ni un poco, y le hablaría pestes a Hypnos sobre el colibrí del sur sino tuviera problemas más importantes… por ejemplo, porqué Afrodita y Xochiquétzal lo miran con cara de desafío, lo cual lo pone en extremo nervioso. Teme por su soltería._

 _Y a todo esto, la Casa de Leo ha estado recibiendo la visita cada vez más asidua de Touma, o de algún angelito. Athena del mismo modo, ha notado un afán curioso de Artemisa por hacer migas con Marín… y se le nota a la cazadora que no sabe hacer amigas, pero al menos lo intenta: la diosa de la sabiduría está por pedir ayuda._

 _Varios espectros que pasaron unos días en la enfermería le han estado enviando regalos a Electra del Telescopio, quien intenta sentir algo al respecto que no sea disgusto. Valentine de la Harpía incluso se ha convertido en el más insistente._

 _Quicxic y Patán están ocultos, pero muy pendientes de lo que haga o deje de hacer Artemisa. Acechan, planean su ataque… están decididos a completar la misión._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En todos los capítulos aparecerá el apartado de los Señores de Xibalbá.**

 **Lete:** (griego antiguo: Λήθη, _olvido_ ) o también Leteo (del latín _Lethæus_ ) es uno de los ríos del Inframundo. Beber de sus aguas provocaba un olvido completo. Algunos griegos antiguos creían que se hacía beber de este río a las almas antes de reencarnarlas, de forma que no recordasen sus vidas pasadas.

Algunas religiones mistéricas privadas enseñaban la existencia de otro río, el Mnemósine, cuyas aguas al ser bebidas hacían recordar todo y alcanzar la omnisciencia. A los iniciados se enseñaba que se les daría a elegir de qué río beber tras la muerte y que debían beber del Mnemósine en lugar del Lete. Estos dos ríos aparecen en varios versos inscritos en placas de oro del siglo IV a. C. en adelante, halladas en Turios al sur de Italia y por todo el mundo griego.

 **Xochiquétzal:** O Xochiquetzalli (en náhuatl: Xōchiquetzalli, _flor preciosa_ ), también llamada Ichpōchtli (en náhuatl: _Chica_ , _jovencita_ o _muchacha_ ), en la mitología mexica es la diosa de la belleza, las flores, el amor, el placer amoroso, y las artes. Es una de las dos diosas relacionada con la fertilidad de la naturaleza y la belleza, quizás por ello se le representa como madre de Centéotl o Cintéotl. Xochiquétzal nació de los cabellos de la diosa madre.

Las flores de cempasúchil están consagradas a ella. Solía invocarse a Xochiquétzal para obtener belleza, sensualidad, para poder sobrevivir en caso de peligro, para hacer manualidades, lograr la fertilidad, el parto, buena cosecha, la danza, la música, el canto, la recuperación después de un desastre, la herbolaria, la libertad sexual, para hablar de amor, lograr un buen tejido, placer sexual, erotismo, y lograr matrimonios estables. Plumas, margaritas y pequeños azulejos con su imagen eran la mejor ofrenda para Xochiquétzal. Es hermana gemela de Xochipilli. Su primer esposo fue Tláloc, aunque también estuvo casada con Ixotecuhtli el dios de la libertad, con Piltzintecuhtli y con Centéotl. Xochiquétzal también fue amante de Tezcatlipoca.

 **SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ:** También llamados **_ajawab_** , son los que rigen en el inframundo en la mitología maya, y son de carácter maligno. Son como siguen:

 **1\. Hun–Camé** y **Vucub–Camé** : Son los gobernantes, los jueces supremos y encargados de señalar sus funciones al resto.

 **2.** **Cuchumaquic** y **Xiquiripat** eran los encargados de causar derrames de sangre a los seres humanos.

 **3.** **Ahalganá** y **Ahalpuh** tenían como tarea hinchar a los hombres, hacer que las piernas le supuraran y teñirles de amarillo el rostro, a este último padecimiento se le conocía como _chuganal_.

4\. **Chamiaholom** y **Chamiabac** eran los alguaciles de Xibalbá y ostentaban como señal de su cargo una vara de hueso; su ocupación consistía en adelgazar a la gente, hasta que no quedaba de ella más que huesos.

 **5\. Ahaltocob** y **Ahalmez** tenían como oficio ocasionar desgracias a los hombres que se dirigían hacia su hogar.

 **6\. Quicxic** y **Patán** eran los responsables de causar la muerte a los que andaban por los caminos, este tipo de fallecimientos se reconocían con facilidad ya que el lugar estaba lleno de la sangre que había vomitado el desafortunado, tras serles estrujados pecho y garganta por estos señores.


End file.
